Harry Potter y el Secreto del Heredero Oscuro
by Kahori-chan
Summary: Un nuevo peligro asecha, ésta vez, más cerca de lo que el trio imagina. Antiguos amigos y un oscuro misterio aguardan al Niño que Vivió. ¿Podrá Harry recuperar la esperanza perdida y derrotar a un enemigo que se oculta entre las sombras? *6to año* cap28!
1. Salida de Privet Drive

¡Hola! Bueno, mi nick en algunos reviews era Kanae-chan, así que tal vez algunos ya me conoscan (la verdad no lo creo =P).

Este es mi segundo fic de HP, lo empecé hace como dos años, y está casi completo (tengo la pésima costumbre de escribir y leer varias cosas a la vez, por lo que, o me bloqueo o me demoro escribiendo muchas historias XD). Lo publiqué ya casi en su totalidad en un foro (potter incantatem, si lo ven en otro lugar avísenme por favor), pero ya que saqué la cuenta aquí, lo revisaré capítulo por capítulo y lo iré subiendo. La cosa está más o menos así: trataré de subir capis lo más rápido posibe, pero con el tiempo suficiente para asegurarme de terminar los escasos cinco capítulos finales que tengo planeados y ponerlos sin mucha demora XD.

Ah, nunca me ha ocurrido, pero conosco a personas a las que si, así que, de la manera más atenta les suplico que si tienen alguna sugerencia, hagan comentarios CONSTRUCTIVOS, no destructivos. Recordemos que todos aquí somos aficionados que hacemos nuestro mejor esfuerzo para construir historias. Muchas gracias a todos aquellos que se den el tiempito de dejarme un review ^-^. Y gracias por darle una oportunidad a esta historia sacada de mi mentecita.

Me dejo de rodeos y les dejo continuar. Ah, se me olvidaba, el fic comenzó a planearse antes de HBP, por lo que omito todo lo que pasa en el libro seis, aunque después de leerlo, adopté algunas ideas de Rowling que me gustaron mucho a la trama.

Disclamer: mi apellido no es Rowling, de lo contrario, esta historia no estaría en esta página, tendrían que pagar por leerla y sería felizmente millonaria XD. Así que como no todo es perfecto en la vida, los personajes no me pertenecen ni el universo en el que viven, simplemente la trama de esta historia que trata de explicarse ¿y qué tal si...?

* * *

**1**

**Salida de Privet Drive**

Era una cálida noche de verano. Los jardines, marchitos debido a la sequía, recibían gustosos el agradable rocío de la medianoche. Las luces provenientes de los faroles alumbraban aquella tranquila callecita de los suburbios. Privet Drive estaba sumida en un profundo sueño, pues a esas horas, los habitantes de aquel barriecillo tranquilo se encontraban descansando de otro día más de trabajo, recuperando fuerzas para el día siguiente.

La luz proveniente del farol que se encontraba frente al número 4 comenzó a titilar, producto de los múltiples apagones ocurridos en Surrey durante los últimos meses. Finalmente, la bombilla cedió y la luz que emitía dejó de alumbrar la habitación que se encontraba frente a ésta, cuyas cortinas estaban abiertas de par en par, dejándola completamente a oscuras; la única luz provenía del reloj que se encontraba sobre la mesita de noche, cubierta por una delgada capa de polvo.

Por el aspecto que tenía, nadie hubiera imaginado que esa habitación se encontraba dentro de una casa tan limpia: a diferencia del resto de las habitaciones, ésta se encontraba muy desordenada. Había trozos de pergamino, corazones de manzana y bolsas de frituras regados por el suelo; múltiples manchas de tinta ensuciaban la alfombrilla que se encontraba a los pies del armario que, abierto de par en par, dejaba ver un montón de camisas blancas y túnicas negras arrojadas dentro sin mucho cuidado. En la mesita de noche, al lado del reloj, había muchos periódicos desparramados por doquier, y, sobre ellos, una jaula llena de plumas y excremento de ave, donde dormitaba incómoda una bella lechuza blanca.

De repente, el ave despertó, recorrió con su ambarina mirada el cuarto de su amo y dirigió su vista hacia la cama. En ella descansaba un muchacho delgado, de cabello negro azabache, y una bella mirada esmeralda que se escondía detrás de sus cerrados párpados. Sobre su frente, oculta por un mechón de cabello, se encontraba una cicatriz en forma de rayo. Aquella marca era más que una simple cicatriz, era la razón por la cual aquel chico no era normal, ni siquiera entre los suyos, entre esa gente que odiaban las personas con las que vivía. El muchacho dio un respingo, pero no se despertó: se dio la vuelta y siguió durmiendo. En su rostro se hacía visible la tristeza.

- ¡Nooo! - gritó entre sueños, y se incorporó rápidamente. En aquella penumbra no podía distinguir nada, a no ser por la esfera brillante proveniente del reloj. A tientas, encontró sus gafas y se las puso. Su respiración sonaba agitada y su corazón latía rápidamente. La lechuza ululó preocupada, pero en ese momento, Harry Potter no le prestó atención. Se puso de pié, encendió la lámpara de noche, se aproximó al armario y se miró en el espejo que había en una de sus puertas. Como solía hacer después de una de sus pesadillas, se examinó la cara, pasando casi enseguida de sus facciones a la cicatriz, que estaba enrojecida. Acto seguido, se frotó los ojos con la mano izquierda y trató de recordar lo visto en sueños. Una mujer rogando por su vida, un hombre que la atacaba, un rayo de luz verde… a un lado, una figura que se encogía en un rincón, asustada. Aquél hombre la había levantado por la muñeca, y le había hecho algo que Harry no lograba recordar; después, un grito desgarrador lo había despertado.

La lechuza ululó nuevamente, y esta vez, Harry volteó a mirarla.

-¿Qué ocurre Hedwig? ¿Te asusté? - Le dijo mientras abría la puerta de la jaula- lo siento pequeña, no fue mi intención - se disculpó mientras la acariciaba. En respuesta, recibió un picotazo cariñoso en el dedo.

Mientras mimaba a su mascota, Harry se puso a pensar en el sueño que había tenido. No pasó por alto el hecho de que la cicatriz había vuelto a dolerle, sensación que en las últimas semanas no había experimentado. Voldemort había hecho de las suyas de nuevo. Había asesinado a una mujer, estaba seguro de eso, y le había hecho algo terrible a otra persona. No pudo dejar de pensar que esa escena le recordaba mucho a su madre. Él también la había visto cuando los dementores se le acercaban, ella también suplicaba, pero porque le perdonaran la vida a él. Sintió una ira incontrolable recorrerle las venas, y de pronto, otra imagen apareció en sus pensamientos: el recuerdo de su padrino cruzando aquel velo negro transformó esa ira en una enorme tristeza. Hedwig se dio cuenta de eso, y miró con sus hermosos ojos llenos de preocupación a su amo.

-Tranquila, estoy bien- mintió -, no te preocupes- le dijo adivinando sus pensamientos. Se levantó y abrió la ventana para que su lechuza pudiera salir a cazar, cosa que hizo enseguida. Dejó la ventana abierta para que Hedwig pudiera entrar en el momento que le apeteciera. Miró el reloj y se dio cuenta de que eran la una menos cuarto de la madrugada. Pese a eso, no sentía sueño, por lo que no intentó dormir nuevamente. Se sentó en la orilla de su cama y tomó uno de los muchos periódicos que había. Después lo arrojó al piso. Todos y cada uno de esos periódicos estaba lleno de disculpas y alabanzas hacia él. Le parecía patético que, después de haberlo difamado durante un año, los reporteros de "El Profeta" intentaran que se olvidara de ello con unas cuantas palabras adulantes. Lo único que le alegraba era que, después del incidente ocurrido en el Ministerio, Dumbledore por fin lograra limpiar el nombre de Sirius.

Al fin eres libre Sirius pensó, pues aunque había logrado escapar de Azkaban, no podía pasear con libertad debido a que la gente lo creía culpable de un asesinato que no había cometido. Le alegraba que su nombre al fin estuviera limpio. Harry tomó una carta que había recibido del profesor Lupin y la leyó. En ella sólo decía que esperaba que estuviera bien, y que un grupo de miembros de la Orden irían a recogerlo al día siguiente, cosa que lo alegró, después de haber estado encerrado en esa casa durante un mes. Dejó la carta en el mueble y, dado que no tenía nada más importante que hacer hasta que los demás habitantes de la casa despertaran, se puso a recoger la basura de su alcoba. Una vez acabada la tarea, se dispuso a arreglar el baúl del colegio. Introdujo los pergaminos, los frasquitos de ingredientes, el caldero, la tinta y las plumas. Introdujo también un montón de pesados libros que mantenía ocultos debajo de una tabla suelta en el piso. Era el único lugar en el que se encontraban a salvo, pues si sus tíos los hallaban, los quemarían como si se tratara de la época medieval con tal de acabar con esos escritos de hechicería. Suspiró: había algunos inconvenientes en el hecho de ser un mago, sobre todo si se vivía con los Dursley.

Ya terminados los quehaceres, miró nuevamente el reloj. Las tres de la mañana. Faltaban cuando menos cinco horas más para que sus tíos se despertaran. Podía contar con que la tía Petunia estaría despierta muy temprano para, como de costumbre, espiar a los vecinos mientras hacía el desayuno. De modo que, aunque no tenía nada de sueño, intentaría dormir un poco.

* * *

-¡Chico, baja ya! ¡El desayuno se enfría!- rugió la furiosa voz de tío Vernon. Los ojos de Harry se abrieron perezosamente. Una vez más tomó sus gafas para mirar el reloj: las nueve treinta de la mañana. Al parecer, tenía más sueño del que pensaba. Pero pese haber dormido seis horas más, no había descansado nada. Durante esas seis horas no hizo más que soñar con el velo negro, e imaginarse a él intentando atravesarlo, sin éxito, para mirar nuevamente a su padrino. Al final, se había rendido, y lloraba frente al arco de piedra, derrotado.

-¡Potter, no pienso repetirlo otra vez!- gritó su tío.

-Ya voy- contestó mientras se levantaba. Se puso los jeans deslavados y la camisa negra que había usado el día anterior y bajó a comedor, donde ya estaban su tío Vernon, con periódico en mano, Duddley, mirando el televisor, y su tía Petunia, sirviendo el jugo de piña y apio que la nutrióloga del colegio de Duddley les había ordenado tomar, preocupada por el peso de éste.

-Ya era hora, siéntate a comer- ordenó su tío de mal talante.

-Si- respondió cansinamente

-Toma tu jugo- le espetó tía Petunia alcanzándole un vaso.

-Yo no quiero esa cosa- dijo Duddley mirando con asco el jugo.

-Pero tesorito, es por tu bien-trató de convencerlo su madre.

-No me importa, no quiero, quiero malteada de chocolate.

-Mira, si te lo tomas, te daré doble porción de postre, ¿te parece?

-Mmm, ¿qué hay de postre?

- Yogurt natural cielito- le respondió su madre, esperanzada de que le apeteciera la idea.

-¡Puaj!, yo no voy a comer esa cosa

-Deja de quejarte, alégrate de que la nutrióloga no te prohibió comer- le dijo Harry un poco harto.

- Tú no te metas- gruñó tía Petunia-. Que dices cielito, ¿vas a tomarlo?- agregó endulzando de nuevo su tono de voz.

- Está bien- cedió Duddley, y volvió a dirigir sus porcinos ojos hacia el televisor.

-Y tú, más te vale que te acabes la ensalada- dijo cortante tía Petunia, dirigiendo la mirada hacia el plato aún lleno de su sobrino.

-No tengo hambre- respondió Harry.

-¿Qué no tienes hambre?- dijo tío Vernon, participando por primera vez en la conversación- ¿Qué no tienes hambre? ¿Estás loco chico? No has probado bocado en dos semanas.

-No me importa, no tengo hambre.

-Mira, si este es un truco para que esos…

-Vernon, ¡chist!- le advirtió tía Petunia.

-Esos… amigos tuyos se pongan en contra nuestra…

-No es ningún truco, simplemente no tengo hambre.

-Harry- le dijo su tía. Últimamente lo llamaba por su nombre, temerosa de lo que él pudiera contarle a esa gente- tienes que comer o vas a caer enfermo, y luego esa gente dirá que fue culpa nuestra.

-No tengo hambre y no voy a comer.

-Bien, pero luego no vengas a rogarnos por comida- le espetó tío Vernon- y mas te vale que no vallas con tus "amigos" a decirles que te tratamos mal cuando tú eres el que se rehúsa a comer, no quiero verlos por aquí, ¿entendido?

-Bien- contestó Harry al tiempo que se levantaba, y pensó que era momento de decírselo- pero vas a tener que verlos por aquí de todos modos.

-¿Qué… qué quieres decir?- dijo tía Petunia con la voz quebrada, mientras Duddley, por primera vez, no le prestaba toda su atención al televisor.

-Que vendrán hoy a recogerme, me iré con ellos esta tarde.

-¡Pero qué…! ¡¿Por qué demonios no habías dicho nada muchacho?!

-Ya te lo dije, ¿no? con permiso- contestó Harry sin inmutarse, y salió del comedor con dirección a su cuarto, sin prestarle atención a los gemidos de horror de su tía.

Pasó ahí toda la mañana, echado boca arriba en su cama, mirando el techo. Le pareció que el tiempo corría muy lento, constantemente echaba miradas al reloj, y cada vez que lo hacía, habían pasado solo unos cuantos minutos. Al fin, oyó la señal que había estado esperando toda la mañana: el sonido del timbre, pasos, seguidos de un grito ahogado y la voz de la tía Petunia que decía No puede ser… ¿ustedes aquí?

Harry tomó su baúl, su escoba y la jaula de su lechuza y bajó por las escaleras. Al llegar al vestíbulo no vio a nadie ahí, así que se dirigió a la sala.

-¡Hola Harry!- saludó Tonks alegremente.

-¿Cómo estás?- preguntó Lupin.

-Bien, gracias.

-¿Estás listo muchacho?- lo cuestionó _Ojoloco _Moody

-¿No quieres que suba a ayudarte como la otra vez?- sugirió Tonks.

-No, gracias, ya tengo todo listo- contestó señalando su baúl.

-Perfecto, en ese caso, creo que debemos irnos- terció Lupin- con su permiso- dijo a los asustados Dursley.

- ¿A dónde vamos?- preguntó Harry, pues en la carta no se especificaba a dónde lo llevarían.

- Al cuartel, muchacho, no hay lugar más seguro para ti en estos momentos- dijo Moody.

-Oh- fue su única respuesta.

-Hasta luego- dijo Tonks de forma muy amable, pero al parecer, Petunia no tenía ni la más mínima intención de despedirse de una persona que tuviera el cabello de color rosa chicle.

- Nos veremos en un año, y más les vale ser puntuales en el andén para recoger al chico- amenazó Moody.

-Adiós- dijo Harry

-Bien, Tonks, ¿nos haces el honor?- preguntó Lupin, una vez salieron de la casa a una nublada tarde de verano y se hubieron alejado un poco de Privet Drive.

-Claro- respondió una anciana que se encontraba en el lugar donde unos segundos antes estaba parada Tonks. Levantó su varita y, con un estruendo, apareció el autobús Noctámbulo.

-Buenas tardes, bienvenido al autobús Noctámbulo, mi nombre es…

-Ya nos sabemos el resto Stan, cuatro a las afueras de Grimmauld Place- dijo el profesor.

- Está bien, ah, hola Harry, quiero decir, Neville- saludó Stan guiñándole un ojo. Harry esbozó una leve sonrisa.

- Subiremos al segundo piso, avísanos cuando lleguemos.

-Claro señorita Nimphadora.

-Dime Tonks, Stan, sabes que odio mi nombre.

Harry y ella se encaminaron hacia las escaleras, escogieron cada uno una cama y se sentaron en ellas.

-¿Qué tal el verano Harry?

-Bien- dijo sin prestarle mucha atención.

-¿Qué tal los muggles? Se nota que son algo antipáticos, ¿cierto?

-Ajá-dijo mientras miraba por el cristal de la ventana. Afuera había comenzado a llover, y tal pareciera que para el chico no había nada más importante que mirar las gotas de lluvia caer.

-Harry, ¿te encuentras bien?- preguntó su amiga.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué?-dijo saliendo de su ensimismamiento.

-Que si te ocurre algo, te ves muy pálido y delgado, y esas ojeras tan grandes no mejoran tu aspecto.

-Ah, eso. Si, estoy bien.

-Harry, sé que es duro, pero… Sirius ya está en un lugar mejor. Ya está descansando. Piénsalo, no podría decirse que tuvo una vida muy feliz, además, murió para salvar a los suyos, y al final su nombre quedó limpio.

-Si, lo sé…

-Sé que lo hechas de menos, yo también lo extraño mucho, era mi tío después de todo, pero piensa que él no querría que te deprimieras, al contrario, le gustaría que estuvieras muy orgulloso de lo que hizo por ti, por todos nosotros.

- Si, tienes razón, pero…

- Que bien, ya se acomodaron- dijo Lupin, que acababa de alcanzarlos.

-Si, ¿y Ojoloco?

-Ya lo conoces, se quedó para asegurarse de que tomáramos la ruta más segura, o la menos peligrosa, como él dice.

-Alerta permanente- Tonks imitó a Moody y Lupin rió.

-¿Feliz de salir de Privet Drive, Harry?

-Si- respondió

Lupin miró a Tonks, quien con una mirada le dijo todo lo que él quería saber.

- Estás triste por ir a casa de Sirius, ¿verdad?

¿Es que nadie podía dejar el tema de Sirius en paz?

-Si, lo estoy

-Voy a bajar por un poco de chocolate, pagamos por una taza cada uno-se excusó Tonks, para dejarlos solos.

-Todos lo extrañamos Harry, puedes apostarlo. Yo en especial, aunque no lo parezca. Él era mi amigo. Tan bueno como James. Debo decir que ellos me comprendieron y me apoyaron como nadie más lo hizo.

Harry volteó a mirarlo: era cierto, él era amigo de Sirius, y también de sus padres. Era el último de los Merodeadores que quedaba, a excepción de Colagusano, pero para él, ese tipo estaba muerto desde el momento en que traicionó a sus padres. En ese momento se percató de que el profesor Lupin estaba reprimiendo el llanto.

-Descuide profesor, no está solo, yo también lo apoyo.

-Muchas gracias Harry, eres idéntico a tu padre, tienes tan buen corazón como él, y como tu madre- Harry no sabía que responder, ya se sabía ese comentario del parecido con sus padres de memoria, pero la forma en que el profesor Lupin lo decía siempre lo conmovía. Para evitar que el profesor se diera cuenta, se dedicó de nuevo a mirar la ventana. Hasta que se oyó una voz que los llamaba.

-Grimmauld Place, chicos, debemos bajar.

-Gracias Tonks, vamos Harry, te ayudo con tus cosas-dijo mientras cargaba el baúl de éste.

-No es necesario, yo puedo, no se moleste.

-No es molestia Harry- y levantó el baúl, demostrando una vez más que hacía uso de una fuerza que parecía no tener.

-Nos vemos luego Ha… Neville- se despidió Stan, antes de que el autobús partiera.

-Hasta luego.

-Deprisa, no debemos entretenernos ahora, podría haber mortífagos en cualquier lado, o dementores- dijo nervioso _Ojoloco_.

-Pero si por aquí no hay nadie- dijo Harry mirando el desierto paisaje.

-Recuerda muchacho, supongo que el otro yo te lo dijo alguna vez…

-Alerta permanente- recitó Harry

-Exacto, aquí es.

Se detuvieron enfrente de las casas número 11 y 13. Harry cerró los ojos y pensó en el número 12. Al abrirlos, frente a él apareció una casa enorme. Moody tocó la puerta, de inmediato, ésta se abrió.

-Tú primero chico

Harry cruzó el portal, y se vio dentro de aquella casona que hacía de cuartel general a la Orden del Fénix. Aquella casa que había sido de su padrino y que traía tantos recuerdos para él.


	2. En Grimmauld Place

_¡Konnichiwa! Es decir, hola, jeje. Nunca me lo hubiera creido... ¡Dos reviews en menos de doce horas del debut de mi fic! La verdad no esperaba respuestas en días, y hasta semanas, teniendo en cuenta el tamaño del sitio. Muchas gracias por leer, con un solo review me hubiera dado por bien servida, pero mientras más, mejor XD._

_Pues dada la rápida respuesta, les he adelantado el capítulo dos, cosa que no volveré a hacer (si como no) para darme tiempo de terminar el fic y ya no dejarles retrasos como la primera vez que lo publiqué. Un favorsototote: según yo ya revisé los capítulos, pero el tiempo, la leída rápida o errores de dedo a veces se dejan pasar por alto. Si ven una faltita ortográfica que se me halla escapado por ahí, porfa avísenme para corregirla ;)._

_Aviso de una vez o si no se me olvida: hasta como por el capítulo 4 o 5 no aparece así... cómo decirlo... un gran conflicto. Por el momento son solamente reencuentros y ese tipo de cosas, ¡pero prometo que la cosa mejora!_

_Uhm, ya puse disclamer en el primer capítulo, así que no creo que sea necesario repetirlo, ¿o si?=P_

_Ya me dejo de cosas: ¡a leer!_

* * *

**2**

**En Grimmauld Place**

- Vamos Harry, te acompañaré a tu habitación- le dijo Tonks.

- Si, claro.

-Ya verás luego a tus amigos- le informó Lupin- deben estar haciendo la limpieza con Molly.

- De acuerdo- de repente se escuchó un estruendo, seguido de los gritos de la madre de Sirius.

-¡TRAIDORES A LA SANGRE, MANCILLADORES DE LA ESTRIPE, SÁLGAN DE LA CASA DE MIS PADRES!

-¡Maldición, siempre he de olvidar ese estúpido paragüero!

-¡Álastor, ayúdame con esto!- gritaba Lupin mientras tiraba de las cortinas que ocultaban el retrato.

-¡SANGRE SUCIAS, RATAS TRAIDORAS, DESHONRAN SU CONDICION DE MAGOS, INGRATOS!

-¡Vamos Harry, ya Remus se encargará de ella!- intentaba hacerse oír la metamorfomaga entre los gritos.

-¡Si!- contestó Harry, y la siguió hasta el piso superior.

Entraron en la habitación que había ocupado durante sus vacaciones pasadas. Tonks dejó el baúl, la escoba y la jaula en el suelo y dejó a Harry solo. Él se echó boca a bajo en su cama y comenzó a sollozar silenciosamente. El estar en esa casa lo llenaba de recuerdos, y le dolía no haber podido hacer nada por salvar a Sirius. Pasó así largo rato hasta que se abrió la puerta. Se enderezó y se secó las lágrimas, y antes de que se diera la vuelta, alguien lo abrazó por detrás.

-¡Harry! ¡Oh Harry! ¡Ya te extrañábamos!- Lo saludó Hermione.

-¿Cómo has estado amigo?- Preguntó Ron desde la puerta.

-Bien, ¿y ustedes?

-Pues… no podemos quejarnos, algo aburridos, debo decir- se sentó en la orilla de la cama junto a Hermione, que había dejado de abrazar a su amigo.

- Tienes muy mal aspecto, ¿seguro que te sientes bien?- indagó la castaña.

-Si, estoy bien.

- Yo comparto la opinión de Hermione, estas muy delgado y tienes la cara pálida, además, tienes unas ojeras muy grandes, pareciera que has estado enfermo.

-No tengo nada, ¿de acuerdo? Es solo… que no he tenido mucho apetito.

-Pues eso está muy mal- lo reprendió su amiga- debes comer Harry, ¿cuánto llevas así?

- Unas… dos semanas, o un poco más- calculó restándole importancia.

-¿Estás loco? ¡Yo me moriría si pasara un solo día sin probar bocado!- exclamó el pelirrojo.

-Si vieras la comida que sirven los Dursley también perderías el apetito; Duddley está pasado de peso y lo han puesto a dieta.

-Aún así debes comer, a la hora de la cena le diré a la señora Weasley que te sirva doble ración de estofado.

- ¿Estofado? Genial, eso suena delicioso.

-Mamá dijo que te gustaría, y por eso preparó una gran olla.

- Y díganme, ¿qué han estado haciendo?

-Ya sabes, haciendo limpieza con mi mamá. No encuentra una manera mejor de hacernos pasar las vacaciones.

- No te quejes Ron, Kreacher no puede hacer mucho y nosotros debemos…- calló en seguida, dándose cuenta de lo que había provocado.

-¡No puedo creer que aún defiendas a ese… ese…!

-Lo… lo siento Harry, no debí… oh, que tonta soy.

-Olvídalo- fue su única respuesta.

-Descuida, yo siempre le doy un puntapié cada vez que tengo la oportunidad- Harry rió levemente ante el comentario de su amigo.

-Hoy vienen de visita los gemelos, ¿verdad Ron?- informó Hermione para cambiar el tema- Dicen que les ha ido de maravilla con su tienda, y no paran de decir que desean verte para que veas el fruto de tus inversiones.

-¿Mis inversiones?- preguntó confundido Harry

-Si, dicen que tú tienes gran ojo para los negocios, que lograste ver en ellos el potencial que nadie había querido ver antes y que gracias a tu apoyo, bueno, al premio del torneo, lograron cumplir su sueño de abrir una tienda de bromas.

-Ah, je je- en ese momento se escuchó la voz de la señora Weasley que llamaba a todos a cenar.

-No debemos hacer esperar a mamá, últimamente ha estado de un genio terrible, y no quiero ser yo el motivo porque quiera utilizar su garganta como megáfono otra vez.

Los tres bajaron las escaleras hasta el frío comedor de piedra, ubicado en la cocina, y se sentaron a la mesa.

-¡Harry, cielo! ¡Qué alegría verte! ¡Por Merlín, mira el aspecto que tienes, estás muy delgado! De seguro esos muggles no te alimentaron como debían, ven, siéntate, te serviré doble ración de estofado.

Ron volteó a ver a Harry, entornando los ojos y dirigiéndole una mirada de "me lo esperaba". Harry rió por lo bajo.

-Gracias señora Weasley- respondió sentándose entre sus amigos, mientras iban entrando otros miembros de la Orden. El habitual intercambio de saludos se llevó a cabo. Para Harry era inverosímil que todos platicaran entre ellos, como si nada. Él no podía pensar en nada más que en Sirius, aunque le reconfortaba encontrarse de nuevo junto a sus amigos. Tal vez, ahora, pudiera ir superando ese dolor que mermaba su corazón. Con este pensamiento en la cabeza, se alegró conforme pasaba la velada. La señora Weasley insistió en servirle doble ración de todo a Harry con la intención de "remediar su desmejorado estado". Esta clase de gestos eran los que hacían que Harry sintiera un creciente cariño hacia cada miembro de la familia Weasley: todos lo trataban como si fuera un miembro más de la familia, cosa que con los Dursley jamás había experimentado. El momento que más agradó a Harry fue cuando llegaron los gemelos y le mostraron toda su nueva línea de productos. Ambos estaban mejorando mucho la calidad de sus bromas, si es que eso era posible.

-Y todo te lo debemos a ti, Harry, amigo- exclamó Fred.

-Exactamente, si no hubiera sido por tu ayuda, nada de esto hubiera sido posible- sentenció George.

-No fue nada, ese dinero a mi no me hacía falta- contestó sinceramente.

-Esa es la modestia que te hace grande Harry. Toma, George y yo queremos que te quedes con esto: es una caja llena de nuestros productos.

-No, no puedo aceptarlo.

-Claro que puedes- lo animó George- Fred y yo hemos estado esforzándonos por hacer los mejores productos, y nada nos honraría más que tú mismo te dieras cuenta de que todo nuestro esfuerzo ha valido la pena.

-Y no sabes que clase de esfuerzo, George y yo seguimos probando los productos en nosotros mismos.

-Si, en una ocasión tuve que quedarme en la cama tres semanas, por un salpullido de los mil…

-¡George!- lo reprendió su madre.

-Bueno, tú me entiendes, era doloroso, aún conservo algunos de recuerdo, no puedo decirte dónde, pero gracias a eso tenemos esta preciosidad.

-Te presentamos los polvos de acné instantáneos- anunció Fred con suntuosidad-. Parece una simple cajita de maquillaje, pero el que lo use, tendrá una galería completa de granos en la cara, y no precisamente discretos.

-Por supuesto es temporal, se quita en una semana, o hasta que la víctima de la broma use esto, los polvos mágicos antiacné.

-¡Que horrible broma!- exclamó Hermione, escandalizada.

-A mi me parece buenísima- dijo Harry entre risas.

-Opino lo mismo- sentenció Ron, imaginándose a Draco Malfoy con una bolsa de papel a modo de máscara.

-Chicos, en verdad, ¿quién sería capaz de hacer una barbaridad como esa?- replicó la castaña.

-Pues verás… fuiste tú la que nos dio la idea- informó George.

-¿Yo?

-Si, tú. ¿Recuerdas el ataque de acné que le provocaste a la soplona de Marieta? Pensamos que eras un genio y utilizamos tu idea, aunque a pequeña escala. No le provocaremos acné morado y doloroso a la gente, solo vergonzoso- Hermione se sonrojó levemente ante el comentario de Fred.

-Bueno, con su permiso, debemos irnos, mañana será un día largo de trabajo. Hasta pronto querida madre, la comida estuvo deliciosa como siempre.

-Adiós muchachos, y ni se les ocurra pasar por el armario de venenos, el que no lo haya vaciado aún no quiere decir que los invite a que tomen todas las botellas que se encuentren.

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo, no te sulfures- y después de esta frase, los dos pelirrojos desaparecieron.

-Los gemelos son muy graciosos- dijo Ginny, la menor de los Weasley.

, bastante… bueno, me retiro- informó Harry.

-¿Seguro que no quieres más, cariño?- le preguntó la señora Weasley.

-No, gracias, no podría comer más, pero estuvo delicioso.

-Me alegro de que te haya gustado.

-Te acompañamos- dijeron sus dos amigos.

-Está bien.

Así pasaron los días en aquella casa fría, que, pese a lo que había supuesto el chico de iris esmeraldas, comenzó a representar un pequeño rayo de luz que iluminaba su vida de nuevo. Pasaba largos ratos con sus amigos, alimentando a Bukbeack o haciendo limpieza, porque, como la señora Weasley se los hacía recordar, Kreacher ya era solo un bulto que en nada ayudaba a las labores del hogar (Hermione fruncía el entrecejo cada vez que oía este comentario, pero al ver el rostro de Harry se tranquilizaba). Aún con los quehaceres, le resultaban divertidas aquellas horas, porque Ron y Ginny siempre tenían divertidas ocurrencias, a espaldas de su madre, claro. Además, siempre tenían temas de conversación interesantes y divertidos, pero Harry participaba poco o nada en ellas. Meditaba sobre un asunto que lo había inquietado todo el verano, desde la noche en que Sirius murió. Al darse cuenta de ello, Ron preguntó:

-¿Te ocurre algo?

-No, nada, sólo estaba pensando

-¿En qué?- se aventuró a preguntar Ginny

-Pues… en nada importante- contestó. La verdad era que sí era muy importante lo que había pensado decirles, pero no conseguía reunir el valor suficiente para hacerlo. Si sus amigos supieran que él sabía el contenido de aquella profecía… pero no podía decirles, no permitiría que se escandalizaran, que se horrorizaran por aquella información, aunque en el fondo se estuviera muriendo por contarles aquello, por escuchar sus palabras de aliento, por recibir su apoyo.

-Harry, Remus te busca abajo- le informó la señora Weasley

-Gracias, ¿qué querrá?

-Ni idea- contestaron al unísono sus amigos.

- En fin, regreso en seguida.

* * *

-Hola Harry, ¿cómo te encuentras?- le preguntó el profesor una vez había entrado en el comedor

-Bien, usted, ¿Se encuentra bien?- inquirió al ver el aspecto que tenía, algo enfermo.

-No puedo quejarme, no te asustes- dijo al ver su rostro preocupado- lo único que pasa es que acaba de pasar la Luna Llena, es por eso que estoy algo cansado.

-Ah, bueno- contestó. Cada Luna Llena representaba para el profesor un sufrimiento enorme debido a su condición de licántropo, y era precisamente por eso que Harry se admiraba de que hablara de ello con toda calma.

-Ven, siéntate, he venido a visitarte por un asunto muy importante

-¿De qué se trata?

-Pues, como ya debes estar enterado, Sirius no tenía parientes vivos, a no ser por sus primas Bellatrix Lestrange y Narcisa Malfoy. Pero… bueno, ellas dos no cuentan porque ahora tienen su propia familia, su linaje ha dejado de ser Black.

-Si, lo sé, él mismo me lo dijo, él era el último de los Black- a Harry le reconfortaba que el mismo Lupin las desconociera como parientes de su padrino. Conforme había pasado el verano su cariño por el profesor iba incrementando, no paraba de dar vueltas en su cabeza a aquel pensamiento que había surgido el día que salió de Privet Drive: él era el último de los Merodeadores, el último amigo vivo de sus padres.

-Pues bien, al morir él, todas sus pertenencias, ésta casa, Bukbeack, Kreacher, todo pasaría a manos de Bellatrix…

-¡¿QUÉ?!

-Tranquilízate, todo pasaría a manos de ella, si Sirius no hubiera dejado un testamento. Hemos estado buscando ese testamento por todas partes desde su muerte, y por suerte, hace un par de semanas lo hemos encontrado.

-Ah- dijo más calmado-y ¿eso a mí en qué me afecta? ¿Por qué me ha llamado, profesor?

-Todavía no lo adivinas ¿eh?, pues bien, Sirius te ha nombrado su único beneficiario- le informó sonriente.

-¿A… a mí?

-Si, a ti Harry. Nos costó mucho averiguarlo, Sirius era un mago muy hábil e hizo muchos sortilegios para que nadie pudiera abrirlo, a menos que tuviera verdaderas intenciones de entregar todo a la persona que él había escogido heredar. Fue un verdadero reto averiguar su contenido. Hace apenas unos días lo descubrimos, pero, debido a mi condición, no había podido venir a informarte. Sirius te quería mucho Harry, él quería que todo esto fuera tuyo.

-Cielos profesor, no sé que decirle…

-No tienes que decir nada, me da mucho gusto que seas tú quien se quede con todo lo que le pertenecía, ahora lo único que queda por hacer es ir a Gringots a que firmes un par de papeles y todo esto pasará a ser de tu propiedad.

-Pues… gracias- fue lo único que atinó a decir

-No tienes por qué agradecerme, iré a hablar con Molly para informarle que pasaremos a Gringots cuando vallan a comprar tus útiles. Te veré en otra ocasión Harry.

-Hasta luego, profesor.

Harry subió las escaleras hasta su habitación y les informó a sus amigos sobre su conversación con Lupin. Todos se alegraron por la noticia, y estuvieron conversando de ello hasta que la señora Weasley los mandó a dormir. Harry se recostó en su cama adoselada y cerró los ojos. La felicidad que sentía no podía expresarse con palabras, y no precisamente por ser ahora el dueño de una casa y de muchos bienes, eso era lo que menos le importaba. El saber que el cariño que su padrino le había tenido en vida lo llevó a nombrarlo único heredero, era algo que iba más allá de lo material, y lo llenaba de una dicha que Harry no había sentido en mucho tiempo.

* * *

_Bueno, eso fue todo. Como ven, el asunto de la herencia es uno de los detalles de HBP que me agradaron, así que lo adapté a mi rara versión =P Regreso la próxima semana a dejarles el 3, a ver si se nos unen más XD. Si les gusta, desvíen su mouse al letrerito verde de ahí abajo, tomense unos segunditos y dejen review O.n_

_Ah, como mis conocimientos de inglés son muy básicos, y me cuesta un enorme trabajo entenderle al sitio (subir los capítulos se me dificulta todavía) no sé cómo responder los reviews personalmente, así que hasta que eso suceda, o alguien se apiade de mi alma y me enseñe cómo cuernos se hace (¬¬*), lo haré momentaneamente por aquí:_

_**GothicGold:** Mi primer review, ¡que linda! Descuida, mi lema es "si a una sola persona le gusta mi trabajo, es suficiente para continuar"... o algo así, hace mucho que no lo uso y no lo recuerdo muy bien XD, si si, muy cursi, pero así es el asunto. Como dije antes, no me esperaba respuestas tan pronto ^-^._

_**Eskizofrenika:** ¡gracias! Que bueno que te guste. Ya vez, no demoré XD. _

_¡Nos leemos!_


	3. Gestos Amables

_¡De nuevo hola! (recordatorio: inventar un mejor saludo XD) ¡Muchísimas gracias por la aceptación del fic! De verdad que me hace muy feliz leer sus comentarios, ¡me inspiran a continuar! (aunque, técnicamente, ya casi está terminado... en fin, inspiración para otros proyectos). Pues, a petición de mi querida amiga Kushina, les adelantaré el capítulo tres... y ¿Por qué no? ¡¡El cuatro!! Ay, es que realmente este es un raquítico contenido... muy corto, pero me entretuve mucho escribiéndolo (allá tiempo atrás... XD). A demás, festejo que salí de mi letargo sin inspiración y termné otro capítulo, a demás de comenzar otro, jeje. Oh, y si les interesa, pronto subiré otros escritos de HP que, aunque cortitos, los quiero mucho, me gustaron enormemente cuando los escribí.... Ta ta ta taaaaan... ¡Si! ¡Son drabbles! De 100 palabras exactitas. Próximamente... XD_

_Ya, al grano... ¡A leer!_

* * *

**3**

**Gestos Amables**

-Buenos días Harry- saludó la señora Weasley al tiempo que abría las cortinas de la habitación. Harry se levantó perezosamente.

-Buenos días señora Weasley- saludó el muchacho- ¿Y Ron?

-Está abajo terminando de desayunar

-¿Ron se levantó temprano?

-Si, es que… supongo que los nervios no lo dejaron dormir.

-¿Nervios?

-Si, ya sabes cómo es él. Ah, por cierto, aún queda un pedazo de tu pastel de cumpleaños, ¿te gustaría que te lo diera con tu desayuno?- le informó al joven. Unas semanas atrás habían tenido una gran fiesta para celebrar su cumpleaños número dieciséis. La señora Weasley había hecho un pastel enorme, tan grande que, desde entonces, todos los días habían tenido que desayunar un pedazo de pastel, que se había conservado en buen estado mediante magia.

-Ah, claro, gracias.

Harry se vistió y bajó al frío comedor de piedra, donde ya estaban sus amigos. Harry nunca los había visto así: Hermione no paraba de dar vueltas por todas partes, y Ron tenía las orejas más rojas que nunca, mientras temblaba de pies a cabeza.

-¿Pasa algo?

-¿Qué? ¿Eh?- dijo un desorientado Ron

-Qué si te encuentras bien

-Tengo que pasar, tengo qué, me preparé mucho, oh no, ¡pero tuve duda en cuando menos tres preguntas! Pueden ser las preguntas que marquen la diferencia…- decía la castaña, visiblemente alterada.

-¿Qué les ocurre?

-Harry, ¿acaso tú no estás nervioso?- indagó su amiga.

-¿Por qué habría de estarlo?

Ron y Hermione se miraron sorprendidos.

-Es una broma ¿cierto? Nos estás tomando el pelo a los dos.

-¿Por qué habría de hacerlo Ron?

-Porque no puedo creer que no estés nervioso.

-¿Acaso ya lo olvidaste? Hoy llegan los resultados de los TIMOS.

Era verdad, ese día llegaban los resultado del examen que definiría el futuro académico de los jóvenes magos. Harry, sumido en su dolor, se había olvidado por completo de aquello, y no lo había recordado una vez recuperado. De pronto sintió un gran vacío en el estómago, que poco tenía que ver con el hecho de no haber desayunado.

-Me alegra ver que ya estás aquí Harry- exclamó la señora Weasley- enseguida te sirvo el desayuno.

-Creo que ya no tengo hambre- respondió el muchacho, quien ya se había puesto tan pálido que habría sido fácil confundirlo con un fantasma.

La mañana paso muy alterada, los tres chicos no podían controlar su nerviosismo, y éste se acrecentó cuando llegó el momento: tres lechuzas negras llegaron cargando cada una un gran sobre verde.

-Oh no, oh no, oh no

-Tranquila Hermione, saldrás bien, seguro tienes E en todo- trató de tranquilizarla Tonks.

-Yo soy el que debe preocuparse, supongo que después de ver mis dos TIMOS aprobados no podré mostrar mi cara en público otra vez

-No digas tonterías Ronald Weasley, como eso sea cierto…

-No lo pongas más nervioso Molly- intervino su marido.

-Harry, ¿te encuentras bien?- Preguntó Ginny al ver que no decía palabra alguna.

-Bien, hay que abrirlos- sentenció el muchacho, abriendo la boca por primera vez desde el desayuno. Los tres amigos tomaron sus sobres y los abrieron con manos temblorosas.

**Ministerio de Magia.**

**Departamento de Educación Mágica**

**Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería.**

**Resultados del Título Indispensable de Magia Ordinaria (TIMO)**

**Aspirante: Harry James Potter**

**Las calificaciones se expresan con la siguiente escala.**

**E- Extraordinario**

**S- Supera las expectativas**

**A- Aceptable**

**I- Insatisfactorio**

**D- Desastroso**

**T- Trol**

**Donde las notas aprobatorias son E, S y A, y las reprobatorias son I, D y T.**

**Lista de resultados.**

**Adivinación……………………………………………………….D**

**Astronomía……………………………………………………….S**

**Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas………………………………A**

**Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras………………………...E**

**Encantamientos………………………………………………...E**

**Herbología………………………………………………………..A**

**Historia de la Magia…………………………………………...D**

**Pociones…………………………………………………………..E**

**Transformaciones………………………………………………S**

Harry respiró tranquilo. No sólo había obtenido los TIMOS suficientes para continuar con su preparación como Auror, sino que también había obtenido tres E's, más de las que había esperado.

-¿Y bien, nos van a dejar en suspenso toda la vida?- Preguntó Tonks.

-¿Harry, te fue bien?

-De maravilla señor Weasley. Mire- dijo dándole el pergamino

-Valla valla, excelente Harry, nunca dudé que en Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras obtendrías estos resultados, Remus siempre nos dice que tienes un talento innato para la asignatura, aunque estos resultados en Adivinación e Historia de la magia no hayan sido los mejores.

-Ya me esperaba que no los pasaría, nunca fui bueno en Adivinación y ni siquiera terminé el TIMO de Historia. Y me sorprende que haya conseguido una E en pociones.

-Te lo dije, sin la presión de Snape eres tan bueno como cualquiera.

-Gracias Hermione.

-Pues a mi me fue genial. Sólo obtuve una S, en Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, supongo que fue por el Patronus, tenía forma, pero no duró mucho tiempo.

-No importa Herm, obtuviste solo E's- la tranquilizó Harry- además, yo soy testigo de que puedes hacer un Patronus como pocos- La chica sonrió.

-Ronald, que sucede, ¿no piensas decirme cómo te fue?

-Supongo que bien mamá, mira.

-¡Estupendo hijo! Siete TIMOS, aunque por lo que sé, después de una A en pociones no podrás cursar la materia con Snape.

-Si, lo sé- respondió un poco apesadumbrado.

-Pero tal vez puedas tomar una asignatura opcional- informó Tonks.

-¿Eh?

-Si, mira, no sé si sigan haciendo esto, pero cuando yo iba al colegio, en las asignaturas de Pociones y Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras había una asignatura opcional, que no contaba como materia, pero te permitía tener los conocimientos para presentar el ÉXTASIS.

- ¿Ah si? ¿Y cuáles son?

-Pues si no mal recuerdo, en lugar de Defensa podías tomar Protección Personal Mágica, y en lugar de Pociones era Antídotos y Venenos, pero tendrás que tomar cursos en algunas de tus horas libres.

-Maravillosa noticia querida- se alegró la Señora Weasley- ¿qué piensas Ron?

-Bueno, supongo que si quiero ser Auror no tendré más remedio.

-Así se habla Ron- dijo una radiante Hermione- que no te detenga un TIMO.

-Bueno, pues dadas las circunstancias creo que es hora de celebrar, ¿o no?- dijo el Señor Weasley, y tras un movimiento de varita, quedó todo listo para una fiesta.

-Hay una sola cosa que no me gusta de todo esto- dijo Ginny.

-¿Qué es?- preguntó Hermione.

-Qué tendremos que seguir comiendo pastel, como en el cumpleaños de Harry, y no creo poder soportarlo- los tres amigos se echaron a reír.

* * *

Un par de días después, faltando únicamente dos días para el uno de septiembre, los chicos se preparaban para ir al callejón Diagon, dónde comprarían sus útiles y libros.

-Señora Weasley.

-Si cariño, ¿qué sucede?

- No sé si el profesor Lupin se lo comentó, pero se supone que hoy tengo que verlo en el callejón…

-Ah si, Remus ya me lo había dicho, nos verá allá a las doce en punto.

-Ah bueno…

-¿Ya está listo el autobús Nimph…?- Molly se detuvo justo a tiempo.

-¿Perdón?- respondió una mujer de cabello largo y negro, de piel morena, mostrando una fiera expresión en el rostro. La Matriarca Weasley se corrigió en seguida.

-¿Tonks?

-Mucho mejor. Si, ya está aquí, suban todos.

El recorrido fue muy tranquilo, y sin contratiempos llegaron al callejón. Por todas partes se veían familias de magos abasteciéndose, entre otras cosas, de los útiles escolares de sus hijos.

-Debes estar emocionado Harry, hoy te dan tu herencia- dijo Ron radiante.

- A decir verdad, el dinero es lo que menos me importa.

-Pero aún así, no puedes negar que es estupendo. A mí me encantaría recibir tanto dinero de repente.

-Bueno, si, supongo que si- de buena gana Harry le hubiera dado a los Weasley todo el dinero de aquella herencia, pero sabía que de ninguna forma iban a aceptarlo.

-Miren, ahí está el profesor Lupin- exclamó Hermione señalando la entrada del banco de Gringots.

-Que tal muchachos.

-Hola profesor- saludaron al unísono.

-Valla, eso sonó como cuando les daba clases.

-Qué bueno verte Remus, aquí está Harry, ¿les parece bien si nos encontramos en Sortilegios Weasley? Tengo muchas ganas de ver a mis hijos.

-De maravilla Arthur, de maravilla. Bueno Harry, andando.

-Los veo después- se despidió el ojiverde.

Entraron al recinto, donde los duendes se encontraban trabajando como siempre. Se acercaron a un duende con aspecto fastidiado y le informaron que iban por el cobro de una herencia.

-Nombre del beneficiario- solicitó el duende burócrata.

-Harry James Potter- informó Lupin antes de que Harry pudiera siquiera abrir la boca.

-Ah, si si, el joven Potter, los papeles llegaron hace una semana- dijo sacando los documentos- bien, firme aquí, aquí y aquí.

-Oh, está bien- dijo Harry, tomando la pluma que le ofrecía el duende- listo.

-De acuerdo, está todo listo, los bienes del señor Sirius Black son ahora propiedad del señor Harry Potter. Hasta luego.- y dicho esto, se ocultó tras una gran torre de documentos.

-¿Eso fue todo?

-Si, solo eso.

-Vaya, yo me esperaba un procedimiento más… largo

-Si, normalmente todos estos procesos duran siglos, supongo que estás de suerte Harry, en fin, lo mejor será irnos.

-Si profesor...

Ambos se encaminaron a la tienda de los gemelos, pero en el trayecto, el chico se detuvo ante la tienda de artículos de Quidditch.

-No debemos entretenernos Harry.

-Si, espere un segundo- pidió para poder averiguar que era aquello que tenía a tanta gente amontonada en el cristal de la vitrina.- ¡Wow! - Exclamó.

-¿Qué miras?

-Eso- respondió señalando la causa de aquel barullo. El profesor miró: dentro estaba una hermosa Snitch Dorada, o al menos eso parecía, porque estaba hecha de cristal, con detalles grabados con finos hilos de oro.

-Je je, esto me recuerda mucho a James, ¿sabes? Él también se detenía a mirar en las tiendas de Quidditch cada vez que tenía oportunidad de hacerlo.

-¿En verdad?

-Si, en verdad.

-Esa Snitch es preciosa

-En fin, anda, vamos, Molly debe estarnos esperando.

Harry dio una última mirada a aquél precioso objeto y siguió a Lupin. Cuando el profesor anunció que habían llegado, Harry no lo podía creer: había una larga fila de gente esperando poder entrar, pese a que casi nadie se entretenía demasiado en las compras desde que el ministerio había admitido el regreso de El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado. Eso solo significaba una cosa: la tienda tenía más éxito de lo que Harry hubiera imaginado.

-Oye, Harry, por aquí- dijo Ron, quien se asomaba por una puerta detrás de la tienda.

-Creo que te dejo aquí, no creo que allí dentro haya espacio para mucha gente más, además, tengo otras cosas que hacer.

-Está bien, hasta luego profesor, y gracias.

- No hay de qué Harry, no hay de qué.

* * *

-Oye amigo, ¿cómo les fue? Creí que iban a demorar mucho tiempo- la curiosidad de Ron despertó en cuanto cerró la puerta detrás de ellos.

-Lo mismo pensé yo, pero al parecer no fue así, y, ¿por qué entramos por la puerta trasera?

-¿Ya viste como están las cosas allá adelante? Es mejor que entremos por aquí, además, a Fred y a George no les molestará.

-¡Harry, amigo! Que gusto verte, ¿no es así Fred?- saludó radiante el pelirrojo, seguido inmediatamente por su gemelo.

-Concuerdo contigo George, pasa, pasa, por fin podremos enseñarte la línea completa de nuestros productos.

Pasaron ahí toda la tarde, mirando las creaciones de los gemelos, e incluso comieron allí. Sin darse cuenta cayó la noche, a lo que la señora Weasley comenzó a dar un largo discurso del por qué no quería que se demoraran tanto. Ni siquiera el señor Weasley lograba tranquilizarla, hasta que los gemelos propusieron que se fueran por medio de la red flu. Así que, uno a uno, los visitantes fueron transportados a Grimmauld Place.

-Si no fuera por Fred y George, no sé cómo nos hubiéramos regresado.

-Tranquila mamá, ¿ya estamos aquí no?- intervino Ginny.

-Sabes Harry, tardaste muy poco con el profesor Lupin- dijo Hermione.

-Si, me dijo que tal vez había tenido suerte.

-¿Eso te dijo?- preguntó la señora Weasley.

- Si- contestó el muchacho

-Ese Remus- comentó para si mientras se dibujaba en su rostro una fina sonrisa. Harry frunció el ceño con confusión.

-¿Por qué lo dices mamá?- indagó Ginny

-Pues porque él mismo se ha estado encargando de hacer el papeleo desde que se enteró del testamento.

-¿Ah si?

-Claro Harry- exclamó el señor Weasley- se la pasaba diciendo que no quería que tuvieras inconvenientes en cobrar la herencia, así que se ha pasado todo este tiempo haciendo los trámites por ti, para facilitarte las cosas.

-¿Y por qué haría algo así?

-Pues, porque Remus siempre ha sido una persona muy amable, ese tipo de gestos son típicos de él.

-Además- intervino la señora Weasley- él te tiene un cariño especial.

Harry sintió que sus mejillas se encendían.

-Ah, bueno, entonces… creo que me iré a dormir- dijo tratando de salir de aquella habitación.

-En seguida te alcanzamos- dijeron sus amigos.

-Si, buenas noches.

Harry estaba muy confundido, ¿por qué el profesor se tomaría tantas molestias para con él?

Al llegar a su habitación se dispuso a meterse a la cama, cuando vio que había un pequeño paquete envuelto sobre ella. Harry lo miró extrañado, lo tomó y dejó caer una nota, así que la levantó y la leyó.

_Toma esto como un regalo de cumpleaños atrasado, y como un presente por los excelentes resultados que obtuviste en tus TIMOS. Estoy muy orgulloso de ti._

_Remus Lupin_

El muchacho leía la tarjeta mientras sentía como esa sensación de ardor en las mejillas crecía. Él apreciaba mucho al profesor Lupin, pero no se imaginaba que el profesor lo estimaría tanto como para darle un presente, y muco más importante, para decirle que estaba muy orgulloso de él. Esas palabras eran las que hubiera esperado salir de la boca de su padre, si estuviera vivo. Salió de su ensimismamiento y se decidió a abrir el paquete. Cuando lo hizo, de la caja salió volando una pequeña pelotita de cristal con detalles dorados: era la misma Snitch que había visto en la tienda de Quidditch. Sin darse cuenta, una enorme sonrisa se asomó en su rostro. Y pensó que la señora Weasley estaba equivocada. El profesor Lupin no era una persona amable, no: él era mucho más que eso.

* * *

_Uff! llegamos al fin. Ya saben, si les gustó, desvíen el mouse un momentito y díganme qué tal... Oh, ¡agradecimientos en el próximo! Bueno, excepto el anterior coment de Kushina, que fue el único que no agradecí antes._

_Muajajaja!!! te lo dije!!! te dije que era genial. No por nada es la saga que convirtió a toda una generación de niños en jóvenes lectores. Aunque (presumida de mi) yo ya tenía amor por la lectura desde mucho antes. Gracias por eso del Don TuT_

_A lo que sigue!!!_


	4. Sorpresas inesperadas

**4**

**Sorpresas con aroma de mujer**

-Genial Harry, ¡qué no daría yo por una Snitch como esa! Que envidia amigo, se ve que naciste con buena estrella.

-Ja ja ja, no lo creo, no sería "el Niño que Vivó" de ser así, más bien lo llamaría suerte.

-Pues sea lo que sea, es genial.

Harry y Ron conversaban acostados en sus camas, al día siguiente partirían al colegio, por lo que la madre de Ron se empeñó en hacerlos dormir temprano.

-Oye, hay algo que quería decirte… ¿crees que seguiré en el equipo de Quidditch este año?

-Por supuesto Ron, después de la victoria del año pasado no creo que nadie se atreva a echarte del equipo.

-Hola chicos, ¿listos para mañana?- cuestionó una chica pelirroja.

-Seguro Gin, ¿y tú?

-Supongo que igual Harry. Me pregunto, ¿quién será le profesor de Defensa Contra Las Artes Oscuras este año? Espero que no otro inepto del ministerio.

-No lo creo- sentenció Ron- no después de lo que le pasó a Umbridge.

-Solo espero que no nos toque otro como ella, ya de por sí se encargó de dejarme su recuerdo de por vida- vociferó mirando su mano, en la que aún se leía "No debo decir mentiras".

-Tranquilo Harry, eso se borrará, tal vez tarde algunos años, pero se borrará- mencionó la chica tratando de animarlo.

-¿Tú crees Ginny?

-Seguro.

-¡Ginny Weasley!- se escuchó desde el primer piso de la casa-. ¡Más te vale que estés en la cama cuando suba!

-Creo que tendré que irme, no quiero hacer enojar a mamá tan tarde, o despertará como trol por la mañana

-Eso es decirlo de la forma amable- murmuró Ron- en fin, que tengas buenas noches hermana.

-Buenas noches Gin- se despidió el moreno.

-Buenas noches chicos.

* * *

-¡Ron!, ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que metas a ese pichón tuyo en su jaula? ¡Se nos va a hacer tarde de nuevo!- gritaba la señora Weasley desde las escaleras. Era la mañana del uno de septiembre, y, como de costumbre, los nervios de la madre de Ron estaban de punta por culpa del reloj.

-¡Pig! ¡Que vengas de inmediato!

-¡No le grites Ron!

-¡No me digas cómo tratar a mi lechuza! ¿Tú tienes ya la tuya no?

-Eso no tiene nada que ver- respondió la pelirroja mirando a una lechuza marrón de ambarina mirada, que estaba dentro de una gran jaula. La menor de los Weasley había seguido la tradición y se había convertido en prefecta de Gryffindor, por lo que sus padres la premiaron con un regalo. Debido a que estaba harta de pedir prestada a Pig y a que Errol podría morir debido a la cantidad de cartas que enviaba, decidió pedir una lechuza.

-¡Claro que si Ginny, tienes muy malcriado a ese animal! Jamás hubiera dejado que lo cuidaras de bebé de haber sabido que…

-¡RONALD WEASLEY, ES LA ÚLTIMA VEZ QUE LO DIGO, METE A ESE ANIMAL A SU JAULA!

-¡Ya voy mamá!

-¡Te lo mereces por gritarme!

-¿Quieren dejar de pelear los dos?, va a darme jaqueca.

-¡Basta Hermione, no te pongas de su parte!

-¡Yo te dije que hicieras el equipaje desde anoche, pero no quisiste hacerme caso!

-¡No empieces a regañarme, con mamá me basta!

-¡Eres un inmaduro!...

-Ven Pig, será mejor que sea yo quien te meta a tu jaula- le dijo Harry a la inquieta lechuza, en medio de los gritos de sus amigos. De inmediato el animal se posó en su hombro y, haciendo caso a las indicaciones del muchacho, entró a la jaula.

-¡No me grites!

-¡No te estoy gritando!

-¡Deja de gritarle a Ginny!

-¡No te metas Hermione!

-¡No le grites a Hermione!

-¡BASTA!

Los tres chicos guardaron silencio. Harry Se puso lentamente de pié cargando las jaulas de Hedwig y Pig.

-Listo… ya metí a Pig en su jaula, así que ya no hay nada por que pelear, ahora, ¿podemos bajar en silencio?

-Si, lo… lo siento Harry- se excusó Hermione, posando la mirada en el suelo.

-Yo también- secundó Ginny.

-Y yo- terció Ron.

-No se preocupen, ahora vámonos, tu mamá tiene razón Ron, es tarde y el expreso parte a las once en punto.

-Si, será mejor que nos demos prisa- dijo Hermione.

Bajaron la escalera a toda prisa, despertando a la madre de Sirius y causando un gran revuelo, con el cual los nervios de la señora Weasley explotaron, pese a los esfuerzos de su marido. Para no hacerla enojar los chicos salieron a la calle en completo silencio, y unos minutos más tarde, se encontraban en el andén nueve y tres cuartos.

-Justo a tiempo. Ahora Gin, enorgulléceme y sé la mejor prefecta de todo Hogwarts

-Claro mamá- le dijo ella antes de subir al tren.

-Mucho cuidado muchachos, y no se metan en dificultades, en especial tú Harry- aconsejó el señor Weasley.

-Ya debería saber que yo no busco problemas señor Weasley, los problemas me encuentran a mi- el señor Weasley sonrió. El silbato de la locomotora se escuchó indicando que el tren estaba a punto de partir. A toda prisa los estudiantes que aún estaban en el andén abordaron el rojo transporte. Tras las últimas indicaciones de que se comportaran, Harry, Hermione y los hermanos Weasley subieron al tren que comenzaba su marcha hacia el colegio, y asomándose por la ventana miraron a los padres de Ron, hasta que desaparecieron tras una curva.

-Bien, nosotros tenemos que irnos Harry, informó Hermione- hay junta de prefectos. Tú también Ginny.

-Si- acató la nueva prefecta-, nos vemos en un rato.

-Claro- respondió el chico de iris esmeraldas- yo les aparto un vagón.

-Gracias Harry. Bueno, vámonos Ron, que se hace tarde, tal vez ya hasta empezaron la junta sin nosotros.

-Ah, ¿qué? Oh si, si, vamos.

-¡Ron, despierta!- le reclamó Ginny.

-Si si, ya te oí niña, vámonos.

Harry se dirigió en dirección contraria a sus amigos, en busca de un compartimiento vacío, aunque dudaba mucho que lo encontrara, porque ya era tarde cuando abordaron el tren. Caminó por el pasillo, mirando cada puerta que había, intentando encontrar un compartimiento en el cual pudieran viajar él y sus amigos, pero parecía una búsqueda en vano, ya debería haber aprendido que al subir tarde al tren se había quedado sin vagón.

Enfrascado en esa idea se encontraba cuando se topó con una sorpresa: Cho Chang, la chica por la que hubiera dado cualquier cosa durante los dos años anteriores, se encontraba frete a él, sola, tal vez buscando a sus amigas para platicar como siempre. Harry no sabía que hacer, su relación con Cho no había resultado como él esperaba, y desde entonces no habían vuelto a cruzar palabra. De repente, Roger Davis salió de uno de los vagones y fue al encuentro de Cho, quien lo recibió con un beso para después entrar en el mismo vagón del que había salido su novio.

Antes de desaparecer tras la puerta corrediza, la muchacha se percató de la presencia de Harry. Por un segundo sus miradas se cruzaron antes de que la chica desapareciera de su vista. Harry se sentía extraño, porque después de haberse ilusionado tanto con Cho, se sorprendió pensado que ya no sentía nada por ella.

-Hola Harry- saludó una voz por detrás. Era Neville que se dirigía a él sonriente.- Llevo buscándote un largo rato amigo. Ven, será mejor que les apartemos lugar a los demás, ¿no te parece?

-Hola, claro, vamos.

Al verlo había recordado la profecía, ¿y si Voldemort no lo hubiera elegido a él, sino a Neville? ¿Acaso él tendría a sus padres en ese momento y sería su amigo el que tuviera una cicatriz en la frente?

-Harry, ¿me oyes?

-Ah si, vámonos ya Neville- contestó Harry, y lo siguió hasta un vagón donde únicamente se encontraba el equipaje de su acompañante.

Un rato pasó hasta que sus amigos regresaron, junto con Luna Lovegood. Pasaron mucho tiempo conversando de las vacaciones. A Neville le habían comprado una varita nueva, Luna habían sido nombrada prefecta de su casa, y Ginny presumía a Hades, su nueva lechuza. El estar rodeado de amigos, contándose anécdotas de las vacaciones, animaba mucho a Harry.

-Será mejor que bajemos, ¿no Ron?- dijo Hermione ya casi al finalizar su trayecto.

-¿Pero por qué? Si ni siquiera han sonado el silbato del tren.

-No seas tonto- intervino Ginny-; para guiar a los de primer curso hasta los botes.

-Y para llevar a los de segundo hasta los carruajes- añadió Luna.

-Supongo que entonces tú y yo bajaremos al final- Longbottom se desperezó y se preparó a bajar sus cosas.

-Si Neville. En fin chicos, supongo que nos vemos luego.

Harry se demoró mucho en bajar su baúl. Neville se le adelantó pues, una vez más, se encontraba buscando a su sapo perdido.

Una vez que estuvo listo, se dispuso a bajar del tren. Arrastró su equipaje por el casi desierto carro (la mayoría de los estudiantes ya habían bajado) hasta detenerse frente a un compartimiento en el que aún había una persona que no parecía interesada en abandonar la locomotora pronto.

Se trataba de una chica, cuya tez morena parecía palidecer ante la luz titilante del vagón. Su largo y negro cabello, recogido en una coleta, caía por su espalda. Tenía los ojos de un azul intenso, y miraba por la ventana con un dejo de nostalgia. Harry nunca había visto a esa chica en el colegio, o al menos no recordaba haberla visto nunca, y sin embargo se le hacía conocida, lo que lo desconcertaba bastante. El silbato sonó una vez más, y el chico se dio prisa en abandonar el tren.

* * *

-¡Al fin podremos cenar!- exclamaba Ron una vez que hubieron tomado asiento en el gran comedor.

-Siempre has de ser tan impaciente- lo reprendía Hermione- aún falta la ceremonia de selección, así que haz el favor de tranquilizarte.

-¿Deja de ser tan amargada quieres? Relájate por una vez en tu vida.

-Por favor, no comiencen a discutir de nuevo- suplicaba Harry- suficiente se gritaron el uno al otro hoy en la mañana. Hasta parecen esposos.

-¡Pero qué dices Harry!- exclamó su amiga- ¿Ron y yo? ¿Estás loco?

-¿Tranquilízate si? Era solo una broma.

-Si Hermione, era broma- contestaba el pelirrojo, cuyas orejas comenzaban a tomar el mismo color de su cabello.

-Miren, ya va a comenzar la ceremonia- decía la castaña, señalando a los estudiantes que estaban ingresando al Gran Comedor detrás de la profesora McGonagall.

-Te lo digo Herm, cada año son más enanos.

-¡Ron!

-Pero es en serio, míralos, no me lo vas a negar.

-Eres tú el que crece Ron, no es que sean más enanos.

-Claro que no, estoy seguro de que éramos más altos que ellos en primero. Bueno, menos esa chica, ella no es enana- dijo Ron señalando a una muchacha que, por su estatura, resaltaba entre todos los demás.

Harry miró en la dirección que indicaba su amigo y se sorprendió al ver que era la misma chica que había visto en el tren. Habría jurado que debía tener la misma edad que ellos, y sin embargo, se encontraba entre los estudiantes de primero.

-¿No es algo alta para ir en primer curso?- mencionó Herm.

-¿Crees que sea una semigigante, igual que Hagrid?

- ¡Cómo se te ocurre!

-Tú qué opinas Harry, ¿Harry?

-¿Eh?

-Que qué dices sobre la chica esa.

-Ah, pues yo…

-¡SILENCIO!- se hizo oír la profesora- comenzaremos con la ceremonia de Selección de Casas. Simons, Alfred.

Un muchacho bajito, de cabello café, se sentó en el banquillo.

-¡Ravenclaw!- gritó el sombrero.

-Hart, Melina.- ahora fue el turno de una niña alta y rubia.

-¡Slytherin!

-McCarter, Kelly.

-¡Hufflepuff!

-Phelps, Alice.

-¡Gryffindor!

-Roberts, Marie.

-¡Gryffindor!

-Ryans, Stuart.

-¡Hufflepuff!

-R. Jones, Samantha.

-Miren, es esa chica- exclamó Ron

-¡Chist!- lo silenció Hermione

La muchacha subió al banquillo y se puso el sombrero. Se quedó ahí largo rato. Harry recordó lo horrible que se sentía esa demora, que aunque es solo un instante, te parece que ha pasado una eternidad. Finalmente, el sombrero exclamó:

-¡Gryffindor!

La chica se quitó el sombrero, se dirigió a la mesa de su casa y se sentó en el sitio más apartado de todos sus compañeros.

-Valla, estará en nuestra casa- habló Hermione para sí.

-Era de suponerse, Hagrid también fue un Gryffindor.

-¿Pero es que no tienes comentarios más amables Ronald?

-No te enojes Hermione- intentó calmarla el pelirrojo.

Así pasó la ceremonia de selección, y terminó con Smith, Carol, a quien el sombrero colocó en Ravenclaw. El profesor Dumbledore dio su típico discurso al que llamó unas pocas palabras (Papanatas, inútiles, papas fritas) y después, la cena dio comienzo.

-¿De padas ed gugo de gadabada Hedniode?- intentaba articular Ron con la boca llena.

-¿Qué?- preguntó, pues no entendió palabra. Ron tragó y probó de nuevo.

-Que si me pasas el jugo de calabaza.

-Ah, si, claro, pero podrías intentar comer más despacio, ¿no te parece?

-¿De?- preguntó Ron, con la boca llena otra vez. Hermione entornó los ojos, murmuró algo como eres imposible y luego se dirigió a su otro amigo.

-Harry, has estado muy callado, ¿te ocurre algo?

-No, es solo que… juraría que esa chica va a nuestro curso.

-Y así es- mencionó un prefecto de séptimo curso.

-¿Pero cómo?- indagó Ron.

-Nos lo dijeron en la junta de prefectos hace un rato, antes de que ustedes llegaran. Esa chica viene de otra escuela, la han transferido a Hogwarts y cursará el sexto año. Nos lo dijeron a todos para que estuviéramos prevenidos en caso de que quedara en nuestra casa, ya saben, para ayudarla a integrarse.

-Ya se me hacía que era muy alta- dijo Harry.

-¿Se puede hacer eso?- preguntó Ron.

-Bueno, no es muy común que suceda, pero sí, de vez en cuando hay estudiantes transferidos. Cuando ustedes entraron a segundo hubo otro, pero iba a ingresar a tercer curso; no era mucha la diferencia de edad con respecto a los otros nuevos.

-Ya veo, así que tendremos una nueva compañera- mencionó Harry.

-Me preocuparé por eso después, me muero de hambre- dijo el pelirrojo.

-Si, yo también- coincidió Hermione, pero Harry no lograba concentrarse en su comida. No podía dejar de mirar a aquella chica, que por alguna razón le resultaba conocida.

-Cambiando de tema- intervino Ginny- ¿Ustedes saben a caso quién será el nuevo profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras?

-Ni idea- respondieron todos con sinceridad

-Bien estudiantes- interrumpió Dumbledore- con los estómagos llenos, creo que será más fácil, y menos tedioso claro, prestar atención a los aburridos anuncios que por desgracia es necesario que oigan- se escucharon algunas risitas.- Bien, es mi deber informar a los nuevos estudiantes, que tienen estrictamente prohibido entrar al bosque que se encuentra en los terrenos del colegio, así como deambular por los pasillos a altas horas de la noche. Además, el Señor Filch cree necesario recordarles que no está permitido hacer magia en los pasillos del colegio. Y por último, quisiera informarles que nuevamente tenemos un miembro nuevo entre el profesorado. Les presento a su nueva profesora de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras: la señorita Fleur Delacour.

-¿Fleur?- Exclamaron muchos estudiantes, mientras una mujer alta, de cabello rubio y largo, entraba por una puerta situada detrás de la mesa de los profesores. Muchos de los estudiantes parecían hipnotizados con ella, mientras que las chicas no podían creer que la misma chica que había participado en el torneo de Los Tres Magos sería ahora su profesora.

-Perfecto, si no hay más que decir, pueden ir a sus habitaciones.

-Valla, quién lo diría, este año está lleno de sorpresas, ¿no les parece?- Hermione encabezaba a los alumnos de primer curso, al igual que Ron. En esta ocasión, Harry los acompañaba.

- Si, bastantes- Ron le dio la razón.- Primero una chica nueva en nuestro curso, y después, Fleur es profesora. ¿Qué sigue? ¿Snape nos dará chocolates de bienvenida?

-Quien sabe- respondió Harry.

-¿Palabra?- preguntó la señora Gorda que resguardaba la entrada a la torre de Gryffindor.

-Huevos de dragón- mencionó Hermione, al tiempo que el retrato los dejaba pasar- bueno, que descansen, yo voy a dormir.

-Que descanses- le desearon sus amigos. Ambos subieron a sus dormitorios, donde sus cosas los esperaban. Harry se mudó de ropa y se acostó en su cama adoselada, mucho más bonita que la que tenía en Grimmauld Place, y sintió, por primera vez desde que iniciara el verano, que al fin estaba en casa.

* * *

_Listo. Prometido y cumplido. Aquí empieza la verdadera historia. Espero que el hecho de introducir un nuevo personaje no los desanime (a mucha gente no le gusta), pero tiene una expliación: si me siguen hasta el final, averiguarán cuál fue (eso es chantaje, lo admito =P)._

_Ahora, a responderles:_

_**GothicGold: **De nuevo la primera, wow. Si, opino lo mismo. Muchas de mis historias favoritas dejaron de actualizarlas por falta de público. Pueden estar seguros de que, así demore seis meses entre capítulo y capítulo, subiré la historia completa. Espero que hasta ahora, te haya parecido interesante._

_**Juansorvolopotter:** ¡¡que nick tan largo!! jeje. Pues si, se anima un poco de aquí en adelante, puedes apostarlo... (más me vale). Ahm... no tendrá así así una pareja como tal, pero algo hay de eso (mucho, de hecho, pero no me dejan poner más que dos géneros en el sumary XD). Hermione me agrada, aunque opino que es de Ron. Y Ginny.... ¡Jamás! Moriria primero antes de escribir algo de HarryxGinny... al menos directamente. No me agrada esa pareja, ¡¡puaj!! Gracias por unirte a la historia._

_**Kushina: **ah jejeje, etto... no lo sé... mucha planeación supongo... pero no me alabes tanto, que tú tienes una imaginación prodigiosa. Mis cinco amigos XD, me recordaste a Helga G. Pattaky, de Hey Arnold! (por qué dejaron inconclusa esa cari? T-T). Y... si, lo siguiente en lo que me ocuparé será en el gaiden, y en mi libro, que lo he dejado muy abandonado._

_¡Nos leemos!_


	5. La chica nueva

_¡Hola de nuevo! Siento no haber actualizado ayer, pero... la verdad se me pasó =P, esque me puse a leer el manga de Naruto y... mejor ni me acuerdo porque me enojo otra vez :S Ah, pues este capítulo me gusta mucho, espero que sea de su agrado. Ya casi acabo el fic, ¡y ni se imaginan las vueltas que dará! Por ahora, ¡a leer!_

* * *

**5**

**La chica nueva.**

Esa mañana el castillo de Hogwarts se llenó de vitalidad. Por todas partes se encontraba a estudiantes apresurados por llegar a su primera clase. Los chicos de primero, temerosos por la nueva etapa que comenzaban, se dirigían a sus aulas en grupos no menores a dos. Muchos de ellos se detenían continuamente a pedir indicaciones, pues el colegio era enorme y les costaba un gran trabajo encontrar sus respectivas aulas.

-¿Se acuerdan de nuestro primer día aquí?- mencionó Hermione con nostalgia.

-Si, Harry y yo llegamos tarde a nuestra primera clase, McGonagall casi nos mata.

-No fue tan malo, admito que si estaba algo nervioso, pero te acostumbras deprisa, especialmente si tienes a alguien que te acompañe, estuvimos juntos desde el principio.

-Yo no, a mi no me querían cerca de ustedes, Ron solía burlarse de mí- recordó la castaña.

-Eso no es verdad- se defendió Ron.

-"Es una pesadilla, ahora sé por qué no tiene amigos"- lo imitó la Gryffindor.

-Oh, si, pero eso ya está en el pasado Herm, ya ni siquiera me acordaba de eso. Además, era un niño, solo lo decía por molestar.

-No es cierto, lo dijiste de una manera tan sincera…

-Ahí vamos de nuevo- murmuró Harry. El curso pasado era él quien tenía la costumbre de discutir por todo, pero al parecer, ahora había cambiado roles con sus amigos, y lo peor de todo era que él siempre terminaba en medio.

-Bueno… pero eso ya no es verdad, no pienso para nada que seas una pesadilla- admitió el pelirrojo, que por alguna razón, trataba de subir su camisa hasta la altura de sus orejas.

- Ya llegamos. Miren, nuestra primera clase es Transformaciones, como el primer día.

El aula estaba casi llena, la mayoría de los estudiantes de su clase habían aprobado su TIMO de transformaciones. El trío se apresuró a apartar los asientos del frente, pues era bueno mirar de cerca las explicaciones prácticas de la profesora para poder imitarlas a la perfección. Al pasar por el pasillo que formaban los pupitres, Harry reparó en que la última banca, la que se encontraba más alejada y sumida en las sombras, estaba ocupada por su nueva compañera.

-Oye Hermione, ¿qué tal es la nueva chica?- preguntó como quien no quiere la cosa.

-Ni idea- contestó con sinceridad-. Ayer cuando subí al cuarto de chicas ella ya había llegado. Había corrido las cortinas de su cama, así que ni siquiera pude darle las buenas noches.

-¿Y qué me dices de esta mañana?- cuestionó su otro amigo.

- Se levantó antes que todas y salió. Supongo que no quería empezar tarde las clases.

-Puede ser- admitió Harry.

-¿Y por qué tanto interés en la chica nueva, si se puede saber?

-Por nada en especial- mintió. La verdad era que quería saber, cuanto antes mejor, quién era ella. No había olvidado el hecho de que aquella muchacha le daba la sensación de haberla visto en alguna parte, y quería averiguar dónde.

-Buenos días estudiantes- saludó la profesora una vez hubo entrado al salón. Los chicos contestaron el saludo.- Me alegra ver que la mayoría de ustedes tuvo los resultados necesarios para continuar cursando esta asignatura este año. Antes que nada, deseo felicitarlos por sus altas calificaciones, hace mucho tiempo que no tenía una clase con tan buenos resultados. Pero no quiero que se confíen, pues el camino que acaban de iniciar es más difícil que el anterior. Asimismo, quiero informarles que este éxito debe quedar en el pasado. Espero que hayan leído sus libros nuevos antes de llegar al colegio este año, porque las lecciones que aprenderán ahora serán más complicadas que las anteriores. Y para averiguar si lo hicieron… Señor Weasley.

-¿Por qué siempre yo?- vociferaba por lo bajo.

-¿Podría decirle a la clase cuál es el hechizo que hace posible el replicar un animal, planta o persona, produciendo así una etérea imagen que aparenta ser sólida ante el espectador, haciendo que imite el comportamiento del ente duplicado?

-Yo… no lo sé profesora.- respondió, mientras la mano de Hermione se levantaba en el aire.

-Ya veo. Señor Potter.

-Tampoco lo sé.

-Tranquilícese señorita Granger, sé que sabe la respuesta como una alumna ejemplar, pero quiero averiguar cuántos de sus compañeros planean seguir su ejemplo-. Hermione sonrió tímidamente y bajó la mano.

-Señor Finigan.

-Lo siento profesora, tampoco lo sé.

-Señor Longbottom

-No profesora.

-Señorita Patil.

-No lo sé.

-Señorita Brown

-Lo ignoro profesora.

-Ya veo-. Hermione se veía ansiosa por responder, pero la profesora cuestionó a una última persona-. Señorita, la de allá atrás, su nombre por favor- la clase entera se volteó para ver a quién llamaba McGonagall. La nueva alumna habló en voz baja pero audible:

-Samantha, Samantha R. Jones- dudó mientras pronunciaba el apellido.

-Muy bien. Señorita Jones, ¿sabe la respuesta?

-Me parece que es… el holograma mágico.

La profesora McGonagall guardó silencio al igual que su clase. Algunos dudaban que una respuesta tan simple fuera acertada, pero nadie hizo comentario alguno. Tras unos momentos, McGonagall habló.

-Es correcto señorita. Diez puntos para Gryffindor. Bien, creo que será bueno ver un pequeño repaso de lo visto el curso anterior. Colóquense en grupos de tres para practicar los hechizos que vimos el curso pasado – añadió con una sonrisa que reflejaba su satisfacción. En su banca, Hermione parecía algo aturdida.

-No es justo, yo sabía la respuesta.

-Tranquila- dijo Ron- todos sabíamos que lo sabías, es solo que McGonagall quiso poner a prueba a la nueva, eso es todo. Anda, pongámonos a practicar.

La clase pasó sin mayores sucesos, y por fin sonó la campana que daba término a la primera clase.

-Ya era hora, muero de hambre- murmuró Ron.

-Yo tengo curso de idiomas mágicos.

-¿Tomarás otra clase más?-preguntó atónito su amigo-. ¡Hermione, te estresarás como en tercero!

-No tengo otra opción, quiero superarme y la mejor manera es hablar varios idiomas. Comenzaré con lenguaje de sirenas-informó entusiasmada antes de separarse de ellos-. Los veo luego.

-Nunca cambiará, ¿verdad?

-No, creo que no- coincidió Harry.

-Señorita Jones- llamó la profesora- . Quédese un momento por favor.

La muchacha se puso en pie y fue a donde McGonagall.

-¿Me llamó?

-Si, quería preguntarle, si usted sabía la respuesta, ¿por qué no levantó la mano?

-Bueno, soy algo tímida, me conformo con saber que conozco la respuesta.

-Pues espero que su actitud con respecto a eso cambie, con una estudiante como usted, Gryffindor podría ganar muchos puntos a su favor. Puede retirarse.

-Muchas gracias profesora, con su permiso.

* * *

-Quién lo diría, otra Hermione, debe ser también un ratón de biblioteca.

-No creo que sea una forma de definirlo Ron…

-Bueno, sé que suena algo rudo, pero es que ella jamás deja los libros.

-Supongo. Apresurémonos, quiero desayunar antes de tener que toparme con Malfoy - dijo Harry-. Me extraña que no lo hayamos visto todavía.

-¿Y eso es malo?

-No, pero me extraña, generalmente no pierde oportunidad de presumir, ¿no crees?

-Eso si -coincidió Ron-. Mira, es la nueva, está allá sentada en un rincón alejado de la mesa.

-¿Qué tal si le hacemos compañía?- sugirió Harry. Era su oportunidad para averiguar quién era ella-. Debe ser difícil comenzar la escuela sin un solo amigo.

-Por qué no- aceptó Ron, dirigiéndose a donde su compañera.

-Hola- saludó Harry cuando llegaron junto a ella- ¿podemos sentarnos?

-Seguro- dijo ella haciéndose a un lado. Tenía una voz muy dulce y amable.

-Mi nombre es Harry, Harry Potter.

-Lo sé.

-¿Ah si?

-Si, tu frente- le contestó con una tímida sonrisa. Harry se percató de que su flequillo no estaba ocultando su cicatriz.

-Claro, qué tonto.

-Yo soy Ron Weasley.

-También lo sé. El menor de los varones Weasley. Y la chica que siempre está con ustedes es Hermione Granger, la más aplicada en todo Hogwarts.

-¿Quién te lo dijo?- preguntó Ron.

-Parvati Patil. Formé equipo con ella y Lavender en transformaciones.

-Valla, qué comunicativas.

-Es una forma amable de decirlo- ella dejó a un lado la copa en la que acababa de servirse jugo-. Es casi imposible callarlas- Harry rió disimuladamente.

-Perdón, pero, ¿cuál era tu nombre?- cuestionó el muchacho.

-Samantha, Samantha R. Jones.

-¿Por qué la R?- preguntó Ron.

-No tiene importancia- fue su única respuesta-. Y ¿qué hace el dúo estrella haciéndome compañía?

-Pues… pensamos que tal vez te gustaría desayunar con alguien, en lugar de hacerlo tú sola- dijo Harry.

-Para ser sincera, no me molesta, no soy una persona… muy sociable por llamarlo de algún modo.

-Y no entiendo por qué, eres agradable.

-Pues es algo precipitado ese comentario, no tienes ni cinco minutos de hablar conmigo.

-No lo sé, algo me lo dice.

-¿Y de qué escuela vienes?- cuestionó el pelirrojo.

-No es muy famosa. Es lejos de aquí, muy lejos. El colegio Federline.

La plática parecía surgir sola. Samantha resultó ser una compañía muy agradable, pero pese a ser tan simpática Harry seguía desconcertado. –La conozco de algún lugar, estoy seguro de eso- se decía a sí mismo, pero, ¿de dónde? Si así era, ¿por qué ella no lo recordaba? Esos pensamientos fueron opacados por una lechuza.

-Creo que es para ti- dijo ella.

-Si, lo es. De la profesora McGonagall, quiere verme en su despacho ahora. Creo que tendremos que dejarte.

-Ya veo, de todas formas tengo que ir a la biblioteca, tengo que buscar un libro.

-¡Pero si apenas nos han dejado deberes!- se sorprendió Ron.

-Me gusta adelantarlos, así tengo más tiempo libre.

-En fin, vámonos ya Ron, si la hacemos esperar quién sabe qué pase.

-Claro, nos vemos después Samantha.

-Adiós.

-Te lo dije Harry- le susurró su compañero al oído-, otro ratón de biblioteca.

Los dos amigos se retiraron con dirección al despacho de la jefa de su casa. No sabían el por qué de aquella inesperada reunión. Solo habían tenido una clase y aún no se habían metido en problemas.

-Adelante- se oyó la voz de la profesora. Los chicos abrieron la puerta del despacho y entraron.

-Señor Potter, me alegra verlo. Pase señor Weasley, no se quede en la entrada.

-Ah, si- dijo Ron al tiempo que cerraba la puerta.

-Me mandó llamar, y aquí estoy.

-Bien, dejemos los rodeos. Como usted bien sabe, el equipo de Quidditch de Gryffindor se ha quedado sin muchos de sus miembros.

-Faltan dos golpeadores, dos cazadores y el buscador- contabilizó Harry.

-No diga tonterías, al buscador sí lo tenemos. Me importa muy poco lo que la profesora Umbridge haya hecho el curso pasado, usted sigue en el equipo.

-Gracias- fue lo único que atinó a decir.

-A lo que voy es- continuó- que nos hemos quedado incluso sin capitán. Ha quedado su puesto vacante, y no encuentro candidato mejor a ocuparlo que usted.- Harry abrió los ojos como platos.

-¿Es… en serio?

-Claro, yo nunca bromeo con estas cosas, Señor Potter.

-¡Seguro, me encantaría ser el nuevo capitán!

-Perfecto, en ese caso, las pruebas serán la próxima semana, y espero que el equipo de este año mantenga la Copa de Quidditch aquí. Ya mandé a hacer una vitrina para ella y no se va a desperdiciar.

-Descuide profesora, la Copa se quedará con nosotros- ante esta respuesta, una sonrisa enorme se asomó en el rostro de McGonagall.

Tras esa conversación salieron del despacho. El día transcurrió con normalidad. La única novedad del día fue que, en todas las clases, Samantha daba a conocer (involuntariamente al igual que en transformaciones) su gran inteligencia; era muy hábil con la varita y tenía un gran don para los hechizos, lo que no agradó mucho a Hermione, que hasta ese momento había sido siempre la número uno, y no le gustaba mucho el hecho de que de la nada hubiera surgido una gran rival.

-Se pasea por todo el castillo presumiendo de su inteligencia- decía la castaña a sus compañeros.

-Basta Hermione, ella no te ha hecho nada.

-Pero no tiene que…

-Lo único que hace es responder un par de preguntas, nada más.

-Pero Harry…

-Vamos, tú no eres así, además, siempre has dicho que deberíamos ser más como tú, ¿por qué te molesta que ella lo sea?

-Bueno, yo…

-Sigues siendo la chica más inteligente de todo el colegio, ella simplemente se esfuerza.- Intervino Ron.

-Si, supongo.- admitió la joven bruja, alagada por el comentario.

-Dale una oportunidad, vamos.

-Bueno, está bien, lo haré. Supongo que estoy siendo… intolerante, si. Lo siento, es solo que nadie antes me había hecho competencia.

-¿Competencia?- interrogó Harry.

-Bueno, no competencia, pero nadie había estado tan cerca de superarme.

-Eso no va a pasar Herm, te lo aseguro.

-Gracias Ron. ¿Y para qué te llamó la profesora McGonagall Harry?- preguntó tratando de cambiar de tema.

-Para decirme que fui nombrado nuevo capitán del equipo de Quidditch

-¡Estupendo Harry! Serás un gran capitán.

-Eso espero, no pienso darle la Copa a Slytherin, en especial siendo Malfoy el buscador.

Entraron a la sala común, donde ya había una persona leyendo frente a la chimenea: Samantha. Parecía que el destino se empeñaba en juntar a los chicos con ella. Harry sugirió que Hermione fuera a hablar con ella, a lo que se negó

-Creo que me voy a dormir- se excusó Hermione. El hecho de que alguien más la hubiera alcanzado seguía fresco y no estaba preparada para darle una oportunidad. Ron alegó que estaba agotado y se fue directo a su dormitorio. Harry, sin embargo, se quedó a hablar con ella. Era una oportunidad excelente para hablar sin interrupciones. Estaba decidido a averiguar de una vez por todas de quién se trataba.

-¿Te gusta mucho leer?

-Si, es mi pasatiempo favorito.

-¿Y de qué se trata?

-¿Te interesa lo que hago?

- Bueno, yo solo…

-Olvídalo, es solo que nadie se había interesado en lo que yo hago.

-¿Ah si?

-Si. Me he dado cuenta de que me miras, ¿por qué?- preguntó sin más rodeos. Ella era una persona sumamente perspicaz, nada se le escapaba. De eso se había dado cuenta durante el desayuno, pues no había sido necesario presentarse con ella pues ya conocía sus nombres, y sólo con una descripción de parte de Parvati. Harry no veía forma de salir de aquel embrollo, así que le dijo la verdad.

-Curioso, nunca antes me habían dicho que creían conocerme.

-Yo también pensé que era extraño, pero desde que te vi en el tren, me pareció que te conocía de otra parte.

-Tal vez en otra vida. Suele suceder que si conoces a las personas de otra vida, las reconoces en tu vida actual.

-Pues, no sé si creer en otras vidas. Pero nunca me había sucedido antes.

-Si, es raro. Harry, ¿no te incomoda mi compañía?

-No, ¿por qué habría de ser así?

-Bueno, pues creo que a tus amigos no les agrado mucho, en especial a Hermione. Es siempre lo mismo, supongo que es el precio de ser lista.

-No digas eso, ella es muy lista también. No tengo idea del porqué se está portando así.

-Porque siente que puede perder su lugar, por eso.

-En ese caso hablaré con ella.

-Si, creo que será lo mejor- y sin decir más, regresó la vista a su lectura.

-Si quieres, puedo irme- dijo Harry, con la sensación de que no estaba en el lugar indicado.

-Oh no, no es eso, creí que querías irte. Pensé que sólo querías saber quién era, por qué sentías que me conocías de otro lugar.

-Bueno, si, pero…

-Podemos seguir conversando, si es lo que quieres.

-Si, claro. Oye Samantha…

-Puedes llamarme Sam, es más corto.

-Bueno, Sam, ¿por qué te cambiaste de colegio?

-Yo… no sé, mi padre pensó que estaría mejor aquí.

-No lo dices muy convencida.

-Es solo que no estoy segura. No sé si deba estar aquí, Allá tenía amigos, y en Hogwarts estoy sola.

-No lo estás, yo puedo ser tu amigo.

-¿De verdad? ¿No te importaría ser amigo de alguien como yo?

-No veo que tenga de malo.

-Es que no a mucha gente le gusta amistar con personas tan… reservadas.

-No tienes idea de cómo era Hermione- Sam rió- ¿y ese anillo?- indagó fijándose en su mano derecha.

-Eso… es un anillo familiar- estiró su mano para que Harry lo viera mejor. Era un bello anillo de oro. En el centro tenía una gran piedra roja.

-Es muy lindo.

-Gracias, es lo único que tengo de papá. Nunca ha sido muy cercano a mí. De hecho, no recuerdo mucho de él.

-Pero dijiste que fue él quien te cambió de colegio.

-Si, él paga mis estudios, o eso tengo entendido. Vivo sola con mamá.

-Ya veo.

-Bueno Harry, es tarde, será mejor que valla a dormir. Te veré mañana.

-Adiós Sam, que descanses- se despidió el moreno mientras su nueva amiga subía por las escaleras. Sam era especial, pensó. No era como Hermione ni como ninguna otra chica. Algo en su mirada le dijo que se trataba de una persona que había sufrido demasiado.

* * *

_¿Qué tal? Aquí termina la introducción de Sam. Debo confesar que es un personaje muy querido para mí, porque me ha acompañado por casi dos años ya (y para mi velocidad de escritura, me acompañará otros dos XD). Todas sus características tienen una razón de ser, se los prometo, y con el tiempo las descubrirán. Gracias por leer otra vez. Si les gustó, pues intenten dejar review, que me anima mucho y me inspira para continuar mejorando mi estilo de escritura. Y... le contesto a Gothic..._

_Jejeje, esque estaba muy contenta por haber termiado ese capi, porque se había quedado en hiatus por meses. Espero que te haya i__do de maravilla en todas tus materias, y que cuando puedas leer, te guste lo que lees XD._

_Ah, un detalle más, gracias a mi takama (amiga) Kushina por la publicidad y el apoyo a esta historia. ¡Te quiero mucho niña!_

_Nos leemos en el siguiente, Sayo!_


	6. Clases con Fleur

_ ¡Konichiwa! (siento el saludo a la otaku, pero me cansé del típico hola y no se me ha ocurrido otro saludo =P) Al fin es viernes, ¡gracias! y les traigo el capítulo 6. Estoy a escasos tres apítulos de finalizar la escritura de esta historia, pero... descuiden, tienen Harry para rato. ¿No es lo maravilloso de los fics? Ya no habrá más saga, pero siempre habrá historias por fans y para fans con las cuales entretenernos. Oh cierto, les prometí mis drabbles, se los traigo a principios de la próxima semana, como entremes, por de cirlo así XD._

_Seguimos conociendo algunas facetas de Sam, aunque como dije antes, su introducción finalizó casi oficialmente el capítulo anterior. Ah... creo que es todo por ahora. ¡A leer!_

* * *

**6**

**Clases con Fleur**

Para Sam el tener a Harry como amigo era más que un consuelo, aunque ni ella misma se daba cuenta. Como él imaginaba, ella era una persona cuya vida había estado llena de sufrimiento, sin que ella misma se percatase de ello. Pero el apoyo del muchacho era una nueva luz que iba a iluminar su solitaria vida, como ella pronto se iba a dar cuenta, después de todo Harry era su único amigo.

Los días que siguieron fueron algo diferentes a lo que el trío hubiera esperado. Harry conversaba con Sam cada vez que podía, por alguna razón no era difícil hablar con ella. Podían hablar de cualquier tema, por tonto que pareciera, y utilizarlo para una larga conversación muy agradable. Hermione no estaba muy segura de querer ser amiga de Sam, pero Harry insistió tanto que decidió darle una oportunidad.

-Está bien, juntémonos con ella un par de días, pero no te prometo nada.

-Vamos Hermione, podrías ser más optimista.

-No lo sé Harry- intervino Ron- debes admitir que es algo extraña, nunca habla con nadie y se la pasa leyendo.

-Hermione era así y resultó una gran amiga, ¿no es así?

-Pues si, tienes razón.

-Además tú ya has hablado con ella Ron.

-Si, pero no puede decirse que haya descubierto mucho de ella, fue cuando llegó la lechuza de McGonagall, ¿recuerdas?

-Si si, lo recuerdo, pero es buena, te lo aseguro. Miren, ahí está- exclamó señalando el final de la mesa de Gryffindor en el Gran Comedor. Como era su costumbre se encontraba sola, con la vista fija en su plato, al parecer muy concentrada en su comida.

-Que tal Sam.

-Hola Harry- respondió mientras su rostro se iluminaba con una sonrisa- ¿qué se te ofrece?

-Venimos a hacerte compañía.

-Claro, siéntense- Los tres se sentaron-. Hola Hermione.

-¿Me conoces?

- Claro, Harry me ha contado mucho sobre ti, dice que eres una bruja muy talentosa, y creo que tiene razón, la profesora McGonagall te tiene mucho aprecio y no sería así si no fuera verdad.

-Ah, bueno, yo…- Hermione se quedó sin palabras. Lo último que esperaba era que ella la elogiara, pensaba que le restregaría en la cara que había llegado una nueva alumna estrella.

-Qué gusto verte de nuevo Ron.

-Igualmente- contestó él.

- ¿Y a qué debo el honor de su compañía?

-Pues nada, solo queríamos venir a platicar contigo un rato. ¿Te molesta?

-Para nada, es solo que no estoy acostumbrada a estar rodeada de tanta gente- respondió con sinceridad.

- ¿Y eso?

-No lo se, supongo que la gente piensa que soy muy extraña, por ser tan… solitaria.

-Tú no tienes la culpa- dijo Harry de inmediato- Es solo que la gente no se da la oportunidad de conocerte, ¿verdad Hermione?

-¡Cof! ¡Cof!- Hermione se atragantó con la comida- si, tienes razón, pero bueno, este no es el caso- comentó enderezándose en el asiento.- ¿Les parece si nos vamos ya? La clase de pociones comenzará pronto y Snape no tolera los retardos.

-De acuerdo, vamos- Aceptó Sam

-Yo los veo después- dijo Ron un tanto apesadumbrado.

-Es verdad, olvidaba que este año no tomarás pociones. Al menos no tendrás que verle la cara a Snape- comentó Hermione en un inútil intento de animarlo.

-Ni te emociones- gruñó- ya descubrí que es él el que impartirá el curso de Antídotos y Venenos.

-Oh, al menos lo verás menos que nosotros- dijo Harry intentando consolarlo-. Nos vemos después.

Los tres Gryffindors se encaminaron a las mazmorras. Tendrían hora doble de pociones y les tocaba clase con los Slytherins, cosa que no agradó mucho a Harry y a Hermione. Al llegar los esperaba Draco Malfoy, petulante como siempre.

-Valla valla, quién lo diría, es Súper Potter, ¿te sientes muy valiente después de lo ocurrido el curso pasado, no es así?

-Cállate Malfoy

-Ja, pero qué veo, ¿el inepto de Weasley no aprobó el TIMO de pociones? No me sorprende, si nunca debió entrar a Hogwarts, creo que ni en el jardín de infantes lo aceptarían.- Crabbe y Goyle, sus dos amigos que semejaban un par de gorilas, rieron ante el comentario.

-Al menos su madre no tiene que pagarle al Ministerio para poder aprobar el examen- dijo Hermione en tono mordaz. Ella sabía perfectamente que, a pesar de ser el mejor estudiante de Slytherin, no era tan bueno en pociones como presumía, era el favoritismo de Snape el que le hacía sacar buenas notas.

-Nadie te preguntó a ti, Sangre Sucia presumida.

-Esos no son modales- dijo Sam, a quien Malfoy no había visto.

-Valla, tienes una nueva amiguita Potter, ¿quién eres tú? Que yo sepa, nadie te ha dado vela en este entierro.

-Mi nombre es Samantha R. Jones, y soy una Gryffindor, y tu nueva compañera de curso.- Contestó segura y sin titubear.

-¿Así que tú eres la nueva eh? Qué pena que hayas parado en Gryffindor, pero pronto te darás cuenta de qué casa es superior.

-Si, soy la nueva- dijo haciendo caso omiso al último comentario- y no deberías ser tan grosero. Nadie te dijo nada para que despotricaras en insultos.

-Mira niña…

-¡Silencio!- gritó Snape, que acababa de abrir la puerta- ¿qué no piensan entrar? Dense prisa.

Todos los estudiantes entraron a la mazmorra. Como siempre, el lugar era frío y oscuro. Snape cerró la puerta de un golpe. Los alumnos guardaron silencio. A diferencia de transformaciones, en esa clase no quedaban muchos estudiantes, solo Malfoy, Pansy Parkinson, otros dos estudiantes de Slytherin, y los tres Gryffindor. Crabbe y Goyle se habían quedado fuera, pues sólo habían ido a acompañar a Malfoy, ya que ambos no habían logrado obtener más que un Aceptable, y para Snape solo un Extraordinario merecía la pena seguir cursando su asignatura.

-Quiero que quede claro de una vez: están aquí para trabajar y no para jugar. No voy a aceptar patéticos intentos de pociones. Tendrán que dar su máximo esfuerzo, y esta vez no quiero tontas excusas: o se esfuerzan, o pueden largarse de una vez, ¿quedó claro?- Todos seguían en silencio- Bien, el día de hoy prepararemos una poción muy complicada: se trata del Manto de Plata, ¿alguien sabe qué efecto o función tiene?- el brazo de Hermione se levantó, pero Snape la ignoró olímpicamente.- ¿Nadie? Je je, no me sorprende.- Fue entonces en que su vista se posó en Sam. Era una oportunidad perfecta para hacer quedar en ridículo a la nueva Gryffindor y, de paso, restarle unos puntos a la casa-. Usted, diga su nombre.

-Samantha Jones.

-Bien, Señorita Jones, ¿sabe la respuesta?

-El Manto de Plata es una poción sumamente complicada de preparar, como usted ya dijo. Sirve como sedante para aquellos que han sido mordidos por un hombre lobo.

-Ja, una respuesta incompleta, tal y como me lo esperaba. Diez…

-No me ha dejado terminar profesor- la clase entera quedó atónita ante ello. Interrumpir a Snape no era algo que cualquiera se atrevería a hacer.- La poción Manto de Plata, a diferencia de la Matalobos, no reduce los efectos de la transformación. La única función que ésta tiene es disminuir los efectos secundarios que deja dicha metamorfosis. En otras palabras, evita que los afectados sufran las secuelas de su transformación en licántropo días después de la Luna Llena.

Siguió el silencio. Harry miró a Hermione y en sus ojos leyó lo que ella quería decirle: Sam estaba en lo correcto. Snape la fulminaba con la mirada y Sam se la sostenía. Al fin, Snape habló.

-Está usted en lo correcto, y veo también que no ha memorizado su respuesta del libro- mencionó posando sus ojos en Hermione-. Sin embargo, he de decirle que no tolero insolencias como la que acaba de cometer en mi clase.

-Usted me pidió que le dijera la respuesta, y pensé que quería escucharla completa. Lo único que hice fue complacer su petición, profesor.

-Valla, ¿se cree usted muy valiente? ¿Le gusta presumir que es usted una sabelotodo, al igual que su compañera Granger?

Hermione pensó que Snape había puesto el dedo en la llaga. Antes había hecho lo mismo con ella y creyó que Sam desistiría, pero no fue así.

-Hermione no hizo más que complacer otra de sus peticiones. Usted preguntó quién conocía la respuesta y ella levantó la mano. Y en cuanto a que quiero presumir que soy una sabelotodo, puede usted decir lo que quiera, pero profesor, recuerde que fue usted quien me preguntó la respuesta sin que yo se lo solicitara. Así que, técnicamente, yo no estoy presumiendo nada.

-Eres una insolente. Veinte…

-Yo no lo he insultado en ningún momento. Como usted podrá notar, me estoy dirigiendo a su persona de la manera más respetuosa posible, tal y como se le debe tratar a un profesor. Si usted le quita puntos a Gryffindor por eso, pensaré que lo que quiere es que lo trate como a cualquier persona de mi nivel, es decir, como si no fuera usted docente del colegio.

-¿Me está usted indicando cómo hacer mi trabajo?

-Para nada profesor, por algo usted ocupa el puesto que tiene, no creo que sea necesario hacerlo.

Lo había logrado. Con sus argumentos había desarmado a Snape, algo que nadie había logrado hacer antes. Si Snape se atrevía a quitarle puntos por aquello, sería darle la razón a Sam de que no quería que lo trataran como a un profesor; sumarle puntos a su casa ni pensarlo, sería aceptar su error. Estaba en un callejón sin salida, y sabía que sus estudiantes se habían dado cuenta de ello. Sólo se le ocurrió una opción para dejar ese asunto por zanjado.

-Siéntese- le ordenó- bien, ahora, sigan las instrucciones del pizarrón. Al final de la clase me entregarán sus pociones, y para la próxima clase quiero un ensayo de tres pergaminos sobre los efectos del Manto de Plata. Y pueden agradecerle a su nueva compañera por eso- añadió descargando todo su odio en cada palabra, mirando a Sam a cada sílaba. Ésa era su revancha- A trabajar.

-No puedo creerlo Sam, ¡venciste a Snape! Nadie lo había hecho antes- Decía Harry una vez se alejaron de la mazmorra.

-No creo que lo haya derrotado, después de todo, nos dejó todos esos deberes. Yo diría que quedó más bien como un empate del que ninguno salió bien librado.

-Pero es un gran paso, no dejaste que te humillara. Y no le diste oportunidad de que le quitara puntos a Gryffindor.

-No tenía porqué hacerlo, no hice más que lo que me pidió. No he roto ninguna regla para que le reste puntos a mi casa.

-Sam- interrumpió Hermione- yo… quería darte las gracias.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó confundida

-Por defenderme de Snape, por lo que dijo de mí. No es la primera vez que trata de humillarme, sobre todo porque soy… una Sangre Sucia, como él me llama.

-Descuida, no hay de qué, yo no pienso que seas una sabelotodo.- dijo con una sincera sonrisa.- Está muy mal que piense que por ser profesor tiene derecho a sentirse superior a nosotros. Y está peor que te trate así solo por ser impura. Yo no le veo nada de malo el no ser de una familia de Sangre Limpia. Igual eres una gran hechicera.- Hermione se ruborizó. Harry tenía toda la razón. Sam se había ganado una oportunidad y se la daría.

-Lo único que lamento de todo esto, es que ahora no vas a lograr que Snape se olvide de lo que pasó, tratará de perjudicarte todo el año- la previno Harry.

-Igual no me dejaré. No me importa lo que la gente, y menos una persona como él piense de mí. Nunca me ha importado.

-¿Te ocurre algo?- la cuestionó Hermione al ver su rostro. Sam se incorporó en seguida mostrando una amplia sonrisa.

-No, nada. ¿Qué clase toca ahora?

-Déjame ver…- Hermione rebuscó en su mochila hasta encontrar su horario- Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras.

-¡Genial, clases con Fleur!- exclamó Harry

-Supongo que será interesante.

-¿La conocen?- preguntó Sam confundida.

-Si, podría decirse que somos… amigos lejanos.-trató de explicar el chico de ojos verdes.

-Pues yo no la he tratado mucho, pero es una bruja talentosa, no fue la campeona de Beauxbatons por nada.

-¿Se refieren al Torneo de los Tres Magos? ¿Es la misma Fleur que representó a colegio Francés?

-Si, es ella.

-Genial, en ese caso debe ser una hechicera grandiosa. Espero aprender mucho de ella.

Al llegar a la entrada del aula se dieron cuenta de que todos sus compañeros habían aprobado el TIMO de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, a excepción de tres estudiantes de Hufflepuff. Todos los hombres estaban sumamente nerviosos, acomodándose la corbata o fijándose en su peinado. Por otro lado, las chicas no sabían que esperar de ese curso. Ron llegó derrapando a donde sus amigos.

-¿Ya llegó? ¿No llego tarde? ¿Cómo me veo?

-Cálmate Ronald- exclamó Hermione-, tu novia no ha llegado todavía.

-Cielos, está muy alterado- comentó Sam.

-Lo que pasa es que Fleur le gusta- dijo mientras le arreglaba el cuello de la túnica, que él por su nerviosismo se había encargado de desacomodar.

-Y creo que no es el único- dijo Sam mirando al resto de sus compañeros- todos parecen sumamente nerviosos.

-Lo que ocurre- explicó Harry- es que Fleur es mitad veela, por eso atrae a todos los hombres.

-Pero Ronald tendrá que hacerse a la idea de que ahora es su profesora. Tendrás que llamarla Profesora Delacour-. Hermione asomó una risita burlona ante el rostro de su amigo-. Listo, así está mejor, ¿no crees?

-Pues al parecer contigo no tiene ese efecto- Harry se miró los zapatos ante el comentario que le había hecho Sam.

-Al principio si lo tuvo- confesó- pero se me quitó por convivir con ella durante el torneo.

-Además de que a ti ya te gustaba otra chica- comentó Hermione

-Puede que eso influyera- coincidió Sam.

-Por cierto Harry, ¿resolviste lo tuyo con Cho?

-No, no la he visto. Para ser sincero dudo que ella quiera verme.

-Que pena. Lamento ser la razón de que discutieran- se excusó la castaña.

-No tienes la culpa, fue su amiga la que nos delató, no tú.

-En eso tienes razón, pero aún así…

-¡Ahí viene!- exclamó Justin, quien se encontraba con sus compañeros de Hufflepuff arreglando su túnica.

Todos voltearon a donde su compañero les indicó. Por el pasillo se aproximaba una mujer alta y esbelta. Su largo cabello rubio platino caía delicadamente por su espalda. Nadie podía negar que era muy bella: tenía unos ojos azules que parecían dar destellos, y un rostro angelical que cautivaba hasta al más duro de los corazones.

-Buen día estudiantes, adelante, pasen al aula- dijo. Todos obedecieron en el acto. Cuando Harry y Ron pasaron a su lado, los saludó.

-¡Que tal _Hagui_! ¿Cómo has estado?

-Bien Fleur, gracias.

-¡Hola _Gon_! Me _alego_ mucho de _vegte_

-Si, igual yo- dijo Ron, a quien las orejas se le habían puesto coloradas.

-_Gabgielle_ les envía saludos a ambos- dijo guiñándoles un ojo e indicándoles que pasaran. Los otros chicos que estaban detrás de ellos los miraron con furia. Hermione y Sam reían disimuladamente.

-Mi _nombgue _es Fleur Delacour, y _segué_ su _pgofesoga_ de Defensa _Contga_ las _Agtes_ _Oscugas_. El _pgofesor Dumbledogue _me_ ofgeció _el puesto_ dugante _este año. Si, solo _estagué_ aquí _paga_ _enseñagles_ un año, debido a que estoy _guealizando_ mi _segvicio paga_ mi _caguega_-. Los rostros de los chicos se desilusionaron.

-¿Sólo un año?- exclamó Ron

-Tranquilízate, de todos modos ya sabíamos que los profesores de esta asignatura solo duran un año- dijo Hermione.

-Así pues, pueden _llamagme pgofesoga_ Delacour. Bien, _segá_ mejor _comenzag _con la clase. ¿Alguien sabe cuáles son las _tges_ Maldiciones _Impegdonables_?- Muchas manos se alzaron, esperando contestar e impresionar a Fleur.

-Si, usted, el de allá _atgás_, su _nombge_ _pog favog_.

-Justin Flitch, Finch, Firtch- risas entre sus compañeros.

-Dejémoslo en Justin, ¿le _paguese_?

-Si, claro.

-Dígame cuál es la _pgimega_ de _tges_ Maldiciones _Impegdonables_.

-Es la… espere, yo lo sabía…

-_Haguemos_ esto más fácil _paga_ usted, _migue_ a_ culaquiega_ de sus _compañegos_, al que sea, y dígaselo a él- aconsejó, consiente de lo que su condición de veela le estaba provocando a Justin.

-Si- miro a Hanna, quien era la más próxima a él-. Es la maldición Imperius.

-Muy bien, muy bien. La _compañega_ que está a lado de Justin.

-Hanna Abbot

-_Señoguita_ Abbot, ¿qué efecto tiene la maldición _Impeguius_?

-La persona a la que se le realiza hace la voluntad del mago que la aplica.

-_Coguecto_ ¿Alguien más? Usted, _señoguita_ _Gangeg_, ¿_vegdad_?

-Si, la maldición Cruciatus_._

-Muy bien. _Señoguita_, al lado de _Gangeg_, su _nombge_ _pog favog._

- Samantha R. Jones

-_Señoguita_ Jones, efecto del _Cguciatus_.

-Causar un dolor más allá de lo descriptible en la víctima.

-_ Coguecto_, a _veg_ a _veg_… joven _Potteg_, ¿_podgía hacegnos_ el _favog_ de _mencionag_ la _tegcega_ y más _gave_?

-Es… Avada Kedavra

-Muy bien, usted, la de la segunda fila.

-Susan Bones.

-_Señoguita_ Bones, efecto del Avada _Kedavga_.

-Es la maldición asesina.

-_Coguecto_ de nuevo, y nadie ha _sobgevivido_ a ella, con excepción de, bueno, ya saben la _histoguia_. Diez puntos _pog_ cada _guespuesta_ _acegtada_. _Ahoga_… _empezaguemos_ _pog pgobag _sus habilidades. Colóquense en _paguejas paga_ _pgacticag_.- Los alumnos obedecieron al instante. Harry formó equipo con Ron y Sam con Hermione- _quiego_ que _desagmen_ a su _compañego_ de la _fogma_ que sea, antes de que él los _desagme_ a ustedes, y que _tgaten_ de _gepeleg_ el hechizo.- Todos se miraron emocionados y dirigieron miradas de satisfacción a Harry. Él se había encargado de enseñarles eso el curso pasado, durante las reuniones del ED-. Cuando _tegmine_ la cuenta: _On, du ¡tua!_

Las varitas salieron por todas partes, mientras que muchos habían conseguido hacer un perfecto encantamiento escudo.

La clase transcurrió así, practicando todos los encantamientos que se suponía ya deberían saber sus estudiantes.

-¡_Magavilloso_! Lo han hecho muy bien. _Ahoga_, _quiego_ _veg_ uno _pog_ uno su _patgonus._ Vamos, vamos.

Fleur estaba maravillada de que conocieran también los hechizos de defensa y ataque. Hermione logró, a diferencia de en su TIMO, hacer un perfecto patronus en forma de nutria. Harry sorprendió a todos una vez más al convocar sin problemas a su querido Cornamenta, como había comenzado a llamar a su patronus. Ron demostró que estaba mejorando sus habilidades en la materia, aunque su patronus se disolvió en cuanto Fleur lo felicitó. Sam sorprendió a toda la clase al convocar a un patronus no solo perfectamente formado, sino corpóreo. Fleur exclamaba sorprendida cuando Sam acariciaba con ternura a un bello e imponente tigre plateado.

-Me _alego_ mucho de su nivel de magia. Se nota que han tenido excelentes _pgofesogues_, _pog_ lo que veo no me _costagá_ mucho _tgabajo_ que _apgendan_ este año. Estoy muy satisfecha con ustedes, _ahoga_ que sé qué es lo que dominan, _podgé_ _enfocagme _a lo que aún no han _apgendido_. Pueden _guetigagse_.

Los estudiantes salieron del salón muy contentos de aquella clase, muchos a la biblioteca, otros a disfrutar de sus horas libres.

-Te viste como un tonto Justin. Hablabas como bebé.

-Cállate Susan- decía el muchacho sonrojado.

-¡_Hagui_, _Gon_! ¿Pueden _espegag_ un momento _pog_ _favog_?- pidió la profesora antes de que salieran por la puerta.

-Seguro-respondieron los dos al unísono.

Una vez se hubo vaciado el aula, Fleur se aproximó a los chicos.

-¿Que tal lo hice? ¿Estuvo bien?

-Genial Fleur, eres una gran maestra.

-Si, muy buena- coincidió Ron.

-Me _alego_ mucho. Debo _decig_ que estaba muy _negviosa_. No sabía como _empezag_.

-Me lo imagino- dijo Harry recordando su experiencia con el ED-. Has mejorado mucho tu inglés.

-He estado _pgacticando_, aunque aún no domino la _pgonunciación_.

-Me doy cuenta- apuntó al oírla.

-Están bastante avanzados en lo que se _guefiegue_ a la _mategia_. Aunque _clago_, no _espegaba_ _otga_ cosa de ti _Hagui_. Sus _pgofesogues_ _debiegon_ _seg_ excelentes.

-Gracias Fleur

-_Pog ciegto_, _Gabgielle_ les envía esto, son chocolates _fganceses_, _espego_ que les gusten.

-Gracias- dijeron los dos.

-Saben, me _tganquiliza_ más esto de _seg_ _pgofesoga_, sabiendo que tengo amigos aquí.

-Claro Fleur, cuenta con nosotros para lo que necesites- respondió Ron de inmediato.

-_Gacias_ _Gon_. Sabía que _egas_ muy especial- el pelirrojo sonrió de oreja a oreja- _Pego seguía_ más _apgopiado_ que _dugante_ la clase siga siendo su _pgofesoga_. ¿Algún inconveniente?

-Ninguno- respondieron los dos chicos.

-Bueno, _segá_ _mejog_ que se _magchen_, tengo _otgos gupos_ el día de hoy.

-Claro, adiós Fleur

-Hasta luego- se despidió Fleur radiante por el éxito de su clase.

-Será mejor que tomemos a Ron por la túnica, o se irá flotando hasta las nubes- bromeó Hermione.

-¿Nos estaban espiando?- preguntó Ron, rojo como un tomate.

-Descuida, no le diremos a nadie que tienes un romance con la profesora- dijo Sam.

-¡Basta las dos!

-Tranquilo, es solo una broma.

-Yo ya me voy, será mejor que comience con la redacción para Snape, después de lo que pasó hoy será mejor que sea la mejor redacción de mi vida-dijo Sam-. Nos vemos.

-Hasta luego Sam- se despidieron los tres Gryffindor.

-¿Qué pasó hoy con Snape?- preguntó Ron, confundido.

-No me lo creerías aunque te lo dijera-dijo Harry mientras comía uno de sus chocolates.

* * *

_Ahora que lo pienso, mis primeros capis eran muy cortos... son casi ocho páginas, pero me siguen agradando, y no los cambiaré ^-^. Espero que les haya agradado la aparición de Fleur. Para ser sincera siempre me ha gustado este personaje, y no me gustó la manera en que JKR la pintó en el seis, como niña creída. Siento que en ese aspecto ella cambió en el libro 4, no sé si compartan mi opinión. Les confieso que en la primera versión escribí todos sus diálogos de manera normal, porque me desesperaba estar deteniéndome con las "g" del acento francés. A penas cambié eso, y espero que haya quedado medianamente bien, pues no recuerdo cómo lo hacía Jo en sus libros (inconvenientes de prestar mis preciosos tomos, no puedo consultarlos). Supongo que es la intención lo que cuenta XD. Les vuelvo a pedir que, si encuetran algún error de ortografía o de dedo que se me haya pasado en mi revisión del texto, me la hagan notar para corregirlo, y ya saben, si les gustó, a desviar el mouse hacia el botón verde y... ¡déjenme un comentario! =D me interesa mucho conocer su opinión. Ahora, a contestar los reviews anteriores._

**_Juan (¿podemos dejarlo en Juan?): _**_¡Si lo continué! jeje, gracias por el review. No es tanto la envidia, simplemente el impacto. Su relación mejorará. ¡Nos vemos en el que sigue!_

**_Gotich:_**_ Mi más fiel seguidora hasta ahora (junto contigo Kushina^-^). Qué felicidad que te guste, para eso trabajamos los autores de ff. Jaja, igual pienso que es dificil que sepas, no muchos fans de HP son otakus también. Y claro que te explico, no es molestia alguna, después de todo, se trata de mi obsesión actual. Trataré de hacerlo en pocas palabras porque... bueno, el trasfondo es denso. Naruto es un manga (historieta japonesa) hecha por Masashi Kishimoto. Trata de un "mundo" en donde la principal actividad ahí es convertirse en shinobi (ninja), aunque el concepto de ninja difiere un poco de lo tradicional. El personaje principal es el huérfano Naruto Uzumaki, cuya meta en la vida es convertirse en el ninja más respetado de toda su aldea (Hokage) puesto que por asuntos de su pasado que él desconoce al inico de la historia, su aldea entera lo rechaza. Al principio parece un niño hiperactivo cabeza hueca sin talento alguno, pero conforme va pasando el tiempo la trama se complica y se profundiza el personaje. Es un protagonista que sale de lo ordinario, porque no es el típico héroe perfecto, sino que está lleno de defectos. A demás, podría decirse que no se trata solo de él, sino que todos sus compañeros ninja tienen su propia historia, así que puede decirse que son muchos personajes principales y no muchos secundarios. Es para mí una historia muy interesante. Se adaptó a un anime (caricatura animada) que cuenta con poco más de 200 capítulos a la fecha, sin contar los de relleno. Si decides verla, dale una oportunidad, porque al principio los capítulos se ven un poco sosos y simples, pero conforme transcurre el tiempo se vuelve adictivo muajaja. En fin, espero te sirva mi brevario cultural y ojalá te siga agradando mi historia._

_Eso es todo. ¡Nos estamos leyendo!_


	7. Pruebas de Quidditch

_¡De nuevo aquí chicos! Se me pasó la actualización ayer viernes, pero hoy se las traigo. El capi es cortito, por lo que pronto les traeré el 8. Estoy muy contenta, porque viendo mi reporte de tráfico, el fic ha tenido 207 visitas, no sé cuántas de elas realmente lo esten leyendo, pero bueno, algo es algo. Ya con los reviews que me han dejado me han hecho muy feliz ^-^._

_Oh, cierto. Como lo prometí, ya subí mi primer drabble. Está en mi perfil, van a ser varios, y espero sus retos para escribir más. En un rato subiré el drabble número 2._

_Ah, creo que eso era todo, los dejo. ¡A leer!_

* * *

**7**

**Pruebas de Quidditch**

-¡Eres mi heroína!- exclamaba Ron abalanzándose sobre Sam en el momento que ésta atravesaba el hueco del retrato. Varios rostros curiosos voltearon para averiguar qué pasaba en su sala común.

-¡Calma Ron, me vas a asfixiar!- decía Sam confundida-. ¿Qué está ocurriendo?

-Le acabamos de contar lo que ocurrió en pociones- contestó Harry, divertido con la escena.

-¡No puedo creer lo que le hiciste a Snape! Solo lamento no haber estado ahí para verlo.

-Descuida, cuando consiga un pensadero te lo mostraré. Ahora, ¿podrías soltarme por favor?- Ron dejó a Sam, quien suspiró aliviada. Ella también parecía divertida con el entusiasmo de Ron.

-¿Ya terminaste tu redacción de pociones?- cuestionó Hermione.

-No, me falta un pergamino, pero lo acabaré mañana. Por ahora creo que lo mejor será ir a dormir.

-Es muy temprano Sam- dijo Harry-. ¿Por qué no te quedas un rato con nosotros?

-No, yo creo que mejor me voy a dormir, estoy muy cansada.

-Pues como quieras, pero de verdad, puedes quedarte- dijo Herm.

-No, en verdad, lo mejor será irme. Me siento algo mareada.

-¿Quieres que te acompañemos a la enfermería?

-No, no es nada que un descanso no repare. Hasta mañana.

Sam subió las escaleras y se perdió de vista.

-Tenías razón Harry, Sam es bastante agradable- cedió por fin Hermione.

-Te lo dije- exclamó el moreno-. Te dije que bastaba con que le dieras una oportunidad.

-Pero aún así, hay algo de ella que no me gusta.

-¿Ya vas a empezar?- dijo Harry exasperado por la necedad de su amiga.

-No es lo que tu crees- se disculpó la chica ante la inquisidora mirada del moreno.

-A mí si me agrada. Todo aquel que haga quedar en ridículo a Snape tiene mi amistad incondicional- decía el pelirrojo sentándose en una cómoda butaca.

- Y la mía también, te lo juro Harry. Lo que quería decir es que, bueno, ella es algo…. Introvertida, ¿no te parece?

-¿Qué estás insinuando?- preguntó inquieto el moreno.

-No me mires de ese modo, yo solo digo que ella es demasiado… cerrada, no creo que le guste mucho el estar rodeada de gente.

-¿Y eso qué tiene de malo? A ti tampoco te gustaba.

-Te equivocas Harry. Yo siempre quise tener amigos, lo que pasa es que para mí fue un poco más complicado que para el resto. Ella sin embargo, parece decidida a alejarse de los demás, y eso a largo plazo es malo.

-Si, puede que tengas razón- coincidió por fin-. ¿Qué sugieres?

-¿Eh?

-Que qué sugieres para ayudarla.

-Bueno, yo… en realidad no sugería nada, yo solo decía que…

-Dijiste que puede perjudicarla mucho, y no quiero que eso le pase a alguno de mis amigos. ¿Qué sugieres para evitarlo?- Hermione lo miró con ternura, era común en él tener esos actos de nobleza por sus seres queridos. Por esa razón había ido al Ministerio el año anterior sin dudarlo un momento.

-Pues no sé Harry, nunca había conocido a nadie como ella.

-Eso puedes jurarlo- dijo Ron-. Ella es muy diferente al resto de la gente.

-Tal vez no sea tan grave, tal vez solo exagero, digo, ha habido mucha gente solitaria en este mundo.

-¡Hermione! Primero me preocupas y ahora no quieres ayudarme a remediarlo.

-Es que no sé Harry, de verdad no se me ocurre nada, nunca había conocido a nadie como ella, necesitaría tratarla un poco más para darte una opinión. Tal vez soy algo premeditada al juzgarla a tan poco tiempo de conocerla, tal vez no tenga nada extraño y soy yo la que imagina cosas.

-No digas eso Herm, tú no estás loca, eres un poco obsesiva, pero loca no estás- Ron calló ante la fulminante mirada de Hermione –. ¡Es verdad, te obsesionas demasiado con el estudio!

-¡No es verdad, solo me preocupo lo suficiente, tú deberías preocuparte un céntimo de lo que yo lo hago! ¡Además, Sam también es inteligente y no veo que la taches de obsesiva para nada!

-¡Oye tranquila, yo solo trataba de elogiarte un poco, pero claro, para ti nada de lo que yo hago está bien!

-¡No es cierto Ron, yo nunca he dicho tal cosa!

-¿Ah no? ¡No corriges mi forma de respirar únicamente porque no te habías puesto a pensar sobre ello, pero ahora que te lo dije seguro no vas a dejarme en paz tratando de cambiar la manera en que lo hago!

-Chicos, calma- trataba de apaciguarlos Harry al ver que comenzaban a llamar la atención de los otros Gryffindors.

-¡Siempre has de ser tan voluble!

-¡Y tú tan insensible!

-¡Ya paren de una vez!- gritó Harry como último recurso. Sus amigos lo miraron y decidieron parar la discusión.

-Lo siento amigo- se excusó Ron.

-Lo lamento Harry, yo solo…

-Basta ya, aquí no pasó nada, no hay nada que ver- decía Ginny, que había llegado a la Sala Común justo a tiempo para observar la discusión entre su hermano y su amiga.

-¿Se puede saber qué les ocurre a los dos?- cuestionó Harry.

-De verdad lo siento Harry, no quería que…

-No puedo creer que se pusieran a discutir por algo como eso, y no contestaste lo que te pregunté.

-De verdad Harry, lo siento, yo…

-Está bien, no tienes que ponerte así. Ya veré yo cómo lo resuelvo.

-Ay Harry, no deberías preocuparte tanto, si es verdad lo que digo no será una actitud reciente, ella debe ser así desde hace mucho tiempo.

-¿Cómo tú?- espetó Ron desde su asiento.

-Basta Ron- lo reprendió su hermana, pese a que no se había enterado de toda la conversación y, por lo tanto, no sabía a qué se refería Hermione exactamente.

-Si, supongo que me estoy preocupando demasiado.

-Cambiando de tema- intervino su amigo-, ¿ya tienes pensado para cuándo harás las pruebas de Quidditch?

-No, no lo había pensado, supongo que las haré la próxima semana, cuando todo esté mas relajado.

-Si, será genial que tú seas capitán. Ya quiero ver la cara de Malfoy cuando se entere que una vez más estás un paso delante de él.

* * *

-Hola Sam, ¿por qué tan sola?- la chica despegó la vista de sus apuntes de Historia de la Magia y se topó con los ojos verdes de Harry.

-¡Hola!- saludó alegremente-. ¿Qué haces aquí Harry? Creí que a estas horas estarías paseando por ahí con Ron y Hermione.

-No, Ron tiene curso de Antídotos y Venenos y Hermione de lenguajes mágicos o algo así, así que decidí buscarte, algo me dijo que estarías en la biblioteca.

-Tienes un excelente sexto sentido- dijo la muchacha haciéndole lugar.

Pese a que ya habían pasado varios días desde que Sam se ganara la amistad del trío, no solía pasar mucho tiempo con ellos. Solo se juntaban para las clases o para alguna tarea complicada en la que siempre estaba dispuesta a ayudar. De ahí en fuera, pasaba todo su tiempo en la biblioteca, realizando alguna tarea o estudiando a fondo algún tema, o simplemente encerrada en el cuarto de chicas leyendo algún libro interesante. Fuera de eso, no podría decirse que ella se tomara un tiempo libre para disfrutar de ella misma. Como Hermione bien lo dijera, parecía que no le agradaba mucho estar rodeada de gente, pero Harry no estaba del todo convencido de aquello. Sam aceptaba compartir su espacio con cualquiera que se interesara en conversar con ella: nunca rechazaba lo que podría transformarse en una plática amena, aunque terminara por ser una ayuda para una tarea más, así que el rechazo a los demás no era del todo cierto. Hermione no le había podido ayudar con ese asunto, así que Harry había decidido actuar él mismo y hablar con su amiga.

-Sam, ¿a veces no te gustaría convivir más con los otros estudiantes?

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Bueno, me he dado cuenta de que pasas casi todo tu tiempo sola, ¿por qué no te das la oportunidad de conocer al resto de nuestros compañeros?

-No me incomoda, como ya te dije una vez, soy una persona solitaria.

-Pero… ¿por qué no les das a los otros la oportunidad de conocer a la gran persona que eres?

-Harry, no voy a ser yo quien los obligue a conocerme. Si ellos no quieren intentarlo por sí mismos no voy a obligarlos. Con Hermione tal vez funcionó, pero no todos actuarán como ella lo hizo.

-¿Cómo sabes que ella…?- pero no terminó la pregunta, Sam lo interrumpió, demostrando una vez más su gran perspicacia.

-No soy tonta Harry, sé que ella no quería conocerme, y no la culpo, yo vine a hacer que ella "compartiera" su lugar de estudiante estrella. Sé que tú la convenciste de darme una oportunidad, y te lo agradezco de verdad, pero no creo que con los demás sea tan simple.

-Yo…

-No digas nada, no me molesta, de verdad.

-Sam, lo digo porque de verdad te aprecio, eres una gran chica, y si te cierras así los demás no tendrán oportunidad de averiguarlo. A veces tienes que ser tú quien de el primer paso.

-Bueno, ¿y qué sugieres que haga?

-Pues… no lo sé, salir de la rutina, hacer otras cosas, como yo por ejemplo. Yo conocí a muchos de mis amigos cuando entré al equipo de Quidditch. Tal vez si te unes a un club…

-No lo sé…

-Vamos, solo inténtalo, no pierdes nada con eso, y podrías ganar mucho.

-De acuerdo, te prometo que lo voy a intentar. Pero no te aseguro nada- Harry sonrió satisfecho.

* * *

Cuando Sam entró a la Sala Común días después quedó confundida. Muchos estudiantes luchaban impacientes por abrirse paso entre todos los que intentaban leer el tablón de anuncios. Harry salió de entre el barullo intentando no quedar aplastado entre todos.

-¿Qué ocurre? ¿Por qué tanto revuelo?- preguntó la ojiazul.

-Nada, es que acabo de publicar las fechas de las pruebas para el equipo.

-Cierto, me olvidaba que eras el capitán. ¿Y cuándo serán?

-El próximo sábado. Tendré un día muy ocupado, al parecer habrá muchos candidatos- dijo mirando a todos sus compañeros de casa que se estaban apuntando en la lista de las pruebas.

-Valla, hay mucha gente que desea unirse a los clubes.

-Te lo dije. ¿Y ya pensaste a cuál te unirás?

-No, aún no.

-Bueno, pues por qué no aprovechas y le echas un vistazo al tablón. Seguro encuentras algo que te interese.

-De acuerdo, lo haré. Aunque todavía no estoy segura de lo que busco.

-Pues debe ser algo que vaya de acuerdo contigo, y que te guste. A mí me encanta volar, es por eso que practico Quidditch.

-Ya veo, pues… hallaré algo para mí.- dijo mirando el tablón una vez que el revuelo se hubo disipado.- Mmm… creo que esto servirá. Si, esto es para mí.

-Genial, por cierto, ¿irás a ver las pruebas el sábado? Hermione y Ron irán.

-Seguro Harry, ahí estaré, puedes apostarlo- le contestó mirándolo con un brillo especial en sus ojos.

* * *

-Bien, empecemos con las pruebas- dijo Harry la mañana del sábado en el campo de Quidditch. Como él lo había previsto, mucha gente se presentó a la prueba. Ron estaba feliz de no tener que hacerla de nuevo, por lo que se encontraba junto a su amigo ayudándole a escoger al nuevo equipo. Katie, el único miembro que quedaba del equipo en el que Harry había ingresado, también estaba ahí. Harry miró a las gradas donde se encontraba Hermione. Miró todo a su alrededor y no había rastro de la presencia de Sam.

-Comenzaremos con los cazadores- dijo dando inicio a la prueba-. El primero en la lista es… Weasley, Ginevra.

-Hola Ron- saludó la pelirroja ante la mirada de su hermano mayor.

-Más te vale que hagas un buen trabajo Ginny. No vamos a perder la copa por una niñita.

-Mira quien lo dice, el que casi nos lleva a la derrota el año pasado por sus nervios- contestó desafiante.

-Basta ya. Ron, a la portería; Ginny, veamos lo que sabes hacer- ordenó Harry.

A su señal los dos hermanos Weasley empezaron a jugar. Ginny era muy buena sobre la escoba, y en cuatro de sus cinco oportunidades para anotar, logró despistar con facilidad a su hermano, anotando cuatro tantos.

-Suerte de principiante- exclamó Ron bajando de su escoba.

-No Ron, quédate allá. Bien, el siguiente.

Pronto consiguió a sus dos cazadoras. Ginny y una muchacha delgada de cuarto llamada Annika. Ahora era turno de los golpeadores. Uno a uno fueron pasando: mientras los miembros ya elegidos hacían la finta de un partido, ellos tenían que mantener alejadas las bludgers. Pronto Harry terminó con los aspirantes. Solo quedaba un nombre en su lista.

-¿Sam no ha llegado Ron?

-No, pero qué más da, ya vamos a acabar con las pruebas, seguro se entretuvo con algo.

-Si, supongo. Bueno, es turno de… ¡¿Jones, Samantha?!

-¿Ella?- exclamaron Ron y Hermione (que había bajado de las gradas) a la vez. Ninguno se imaginaba aquello. Miraron a todos lados buscándola, pero no estaba.

-Esto tiene que ser una broma, si eso debe de ser. No veo a Sam por ningún lado- dijo el moreno.- Bien, pues supongo que entonces los golpeadores son…

-¡Hola! Lamento llegar tarde- se excusó la chica, que acababa de llegar al campo corriendo como una ráfaga. Llevaba consigo una bella escoba muy extraña, que nadie recordaba haber visto en las tiendas.

-¿Harás la prueba de golpeadora?- preguntó Harry sorprendido. Nunca había imaginado a Sam como jugadora. Ante sus ojos y los de los demás, ella era una persona delicada. No creía que era el mejor puesto para alguien como ella.

-Claro, es lo que me dijiste ¿o no? que intentara algo nuevo, como tú en el Quidditch.

-Pues si, pero… pensaba en algo como el club de gobstones, o algo así.

-Pues no, me gusta volar y quiero ser golpeadora.

-Sam

-No puedes detenerme Harry, tengo tanto derecho a dar la prueba como el resto. Además tengo una escoba propia, puedo y quiero dar la prueba y no me vas a detener.- Harry no sabía qué decir. Sam era una persona bastante testaruda y no había forma de hacerla cambiar de parecer.

-No puedo creerlo- exclamó de pronto Katie mirando la escoba- ¡Es una Flecha Plateada! Hace años que no las fabrican. Dicen que es casi tan buena como una Saeta de Fuego.

-Así es, es una reliquia familiar. Era de mi madre.

-Bueno, pues qué remedio. Adelante, presenta la prueba. Pero no me hago responsable de que puedas salir lastimada- dijo Harry.

-Gracias- y se elevó en el aire.

Sam dejó a todos sorprendidos. En verdad sabía volar muy bien, y no solo eso, sino que era una golpeadora magnífica. Parecía tener una especie de escudo a su alrededor que repelía a las bludgers. Sacaba fuerzas de quién sabe dónde para golpear las pesadas bolas muy lejos de ella y de sus compañeros. Sin duda, había sido la mejor de todos los aspirantes al puesto.

-¿Qué tal lo hice?- preguntó cuando hubo puesto los pies en la tierra.

-Magnífico- coincidieron todos los miembros del equipo. Harry estaba perplejo.

-Bien, me ganaste, eres la nueva golpeadora- admitió sonriendo de oreja a oreja-. Tú y Turner están dentro- dijo señalando a otro chico de quinto.

-¡Genial!

-Bienvenida Sam- dijo Katie-. Con estos jugadores, una Saeta de Fuego y una Flecha Plateada, seguro ganaremos la copa de este año.

* * *

_Fin del capítulo 7. Algo corto, pero me gusta. Espero que a ustedes también. Ahora, a responder a los reviews._

_**Juan:** Es cierto, Jo dejó a Fleur de lado. Terminó siendo solo la pareja de Bill, en lugar de una gran hechicera. Mmm nunca se me había ocurrido juntar a Harry con Fleur, pero suena interesante. Y Sam, me alegra que no te desagrade el personaje. Oh, de Naruto aún no subo nada, estoy en plena escritura. Pero en cuanto suba mi historia, te aviso. Por lo pronto, pásate por los Drabbles. Mmm, drabbles de Naruto... no suena nada mal, otro proyecto en mi cabeza._

_**Gothic: **¡Hola chica! See, horrible, pero se lo tenía bien merecido. Me inspiré en una compañera. Teníamos en la secu una directora insufrible de verdad, y un día la desarmó con sus argumentos, cerrándole la boca. Me pareció gracioso y pensé que al buen Quejicus no le caería mal una lección similar. Así que Sam, nueva, sin conocer a sus profesores, y siendo el tipo de persona que es, me pareció indicada para dársela, ¡ja! Y de nada, cuando quieras. Espero que te guste la serie, y si no, la lucha se hizo XD._

_**Dizashe: **¡Bienvenida al fic! Ah, descuida, yo me he integrado a historias que ya tienen más de veinte capítulos arriba, incluso que ya están terminadas, así que nunca es tarde. Jejeje, gracias, un halago como ése no se recibe todos los dias. Ah, a lo que le sigue no entendí, pero supongo que te refieres a que han estado escribiendo así, y si, hay muchas historas un poco... secas o desabridas (digo, yo no soy una escritora modelo, pero me esfuerzo) pero supongo que todos empezamos igual, realmente cuando leo mis inicios quiero imprimir las hojas para tener el placer de romperlas ^^', pero es algo que mejora con la práctica y la lectura frecuente. Eso si, la ortografía es para mí algo muy importante que hay que cuidar lo más posible. Aquí tienes la actualización, pronto el capi 8. ¡Que estés bien!_

_**Ginnynena:** Otra nueva lectora. ¡Vaya! Descuida, a veces no se puede dejar review, y se entiende. Muchas gracias por leer y por tu primer review, jeje. Ah, Sam es un quebradero de cabeza a la hora de escribir, pero me agrada. ¿Ya había dicho que le tengo un cariño especial? ¿No? Que mal que mal XP. Ya en serio, me alegra que les guste el personaje, porque pienso sorprenderlos (o al menos eso espero) con su desarrollo. Poco a poco la irán conociendo mejor. Besos a tí también ^3^._

_Y **Kushina**, ¿dónde te has metido? No fuiste a la prepa (¿compraste algo como el anuario para empezar? ya ni me acuerdo) y ya no pudiste ir al cine. UP fue genial y ojalá puedas verla, de verdad vale mucho la pena. Tengo que llevar a mi hermana porque dice que tiene que verla, jeje. A ver si te aviso y me acompañas, y ya la vemos. Al menos a la conven si vas a ir ¿verdad? Nos vemos, que estés bien takama querida._

_Eso es todo. Gracias a todos los que dejan review, y a los que leen aunque no lo dejen, su tiempo gastan en hacerlo igual =P. Y ya saben, si les gustó... ¡¡desvíen el mouse!! El botón está ahí abajo!! jeje._

_¡Nos leemos!_


	8. Los Instrumentos de Plata

**8**

**Los instrumentos de plata**

-Bien, creo que es todo por hoy, para la próxima clase deben entregar una redacción sobre los efectos de la transformación accidental en los magos- dijo la profesora McGonagall al término de su clase de ese día-. Y pónganse a practicar la transformación de aves en joyeros; cuando dominen esta técnica no les será difícil convertir a los animales en armarios.

-¡Qué semana!- exclamaba Ron, una vez libre de aquella aula de clases- . Y ni siquiera voy a poder descansar, tenemos tantos deberes que me sorprendería que podamos bajar al Gran Comedor.

-Yo te lo advertí- lo reprendió Hermione-. Te dije que comenzaras con los deberes desde hace días, pero nunca me haces caso, ¿verdad?

-Lo que me faltaba, que comenzaras a regañarme.

-Y esto es todos los días- murmuraba Harry al ver avecinarse una nueva discusión.

-¿Qué les parece si vamos a la biblioteca y le ayudo a Ron con su redacción?- sugirió Sam tratando de desviar la conversación.

-¿Harías eso por mí?

-Claro, cuenta con ello.

-Gracias Sam, no sé que haría sin ti.

-Lo mismo que haces ahora.

-¿A qué te refieres?- indagó el chico de ojos verdes.

-Pues que en realidad no haría gran diferencia, tendrías a la brillante Hermione que te ayudara, como siempre la has tenido.

-¡Pero qué dices! Claro que harías diferencia- dijo Hermione-. No me imagino cómo serían las cosas sin ti este curso.

-Gracias, pero en realidad no cambiarían mucho. Siempre han sido ustedes tres, de verdad si yo faltara no haría mucha diferencia.

-No entiendo por qué hablas así, pero lo que si puedo decirte es que ahora eso no tiene importancia, estás con nosotros ahora- dijo Ron.

-Bueno, si tú lo dices… Oigan ¿no es algo tarde para el correo?- dijo la ojiazul señalando una lechuza que se dirigía hacia ellos por el pasillo.

-¿Para quién será?- preguntó Harry en tanto Hermione desataba la carta de la pata de la lechuza.

-Es para ti Harry- informó la castaña leyendo la pulcra y estilizada caligrafía de Dumbledore.

-¿Qué quiere Dumbledore, Harry?- cuestionó su amigo.

-Quiere verme esta noche en su despacho- contestó mientras sentía cómo una serpiente se revolcaba en su estómago.

-¿Hiciste algo malo?- preguntó Sam.

-No, no es eso- respondió Hermione-, es solo que Harry es el alumno preferido de Dumbledore, y a veces lo llama a su despacho para darle alguna información.

-¿Irás a verlo?- preguntó Ron.

-¿Qué pregunta es esa? Claro que irá.

-Ya vas a empezar, ¿no es así Hermione?

-No empiecen quieren… si Ron, supongo que no puedo dejarlo plantado- contestó no muy convencido, dado a que en su última visita no había hecho sino destrozar las valiosas pertenencias del anciano mago, y ahora no se sentía con el valor de sostenerle la mirada.

-Ron, ¿qué te parece si empezamos con tu tarea? Así tendrás más tiempo libre-sugirió Sam.

-Seguro- contestó el pelirrojo, no sin antes cruzar una mirada de fuego con la castaña.

* * *

_Harry:_

_Te veo esta noche en mi despacho a las nueve en punto, por favor, no faltes, tenemos muchas cosas de qué hablar._

_Dumbledore_

_P.D. Las varitas de regaliz son deliciosas, ¿no te parece?_

Harry había leído tantas veces la carta de Dumbledore que ya se la sabía de memoria. Claro, no era gran cosa memorizar unas cuantas líneas, pero él creía que de esa manera era más fácil hacerse a la idea de que tenía que verlo cara a cara otra vez. Lo cierto es que se encontraba muy avergonzado por su actitud en su último encuentro. La verdad no podía culpársele; el curso anterior Dumbledore no había querido decirle palabra de lo que ocurría a su alrededor, y como consecuencia, él había ido en busca de su padrino para descubrir que todo había sido una trampa, ocasionando que Sirius fuera a buscarlo en verdad y sacrificase su vida. A causa de la rabia que sentía en ese momento, no pudo contenerse de romper todo lo que a su alcance se encontrara y si eso pertenecía a Dumbledore, mejor. El director no había desmentido las acusaciones de Harry, y miró impasible cómo descargaba su ira para después contarle la verdad. Luego de eso, no habían vuelto a conversar a solas.

El muchacho de ojos esmeralda se encontraba en la Sala Común de Gryffindor, frente a la chimenea, donde ardía un fuego acogedor. Eran las ocho de la noche, hora en la que todos los alumnos de Hogwarts estaban cenando, por lo que la habitación se encontraba vacía. Su verde mirada se fijaba en las llamas mientras se armaba de valor para acudir a su cita de esa noche.

-Creí que era yo la aficionada a la soledad.

-¿Eh?- dijo distraídamente mientras volteaba para ver quien era quien le hablaba-. ¿Qué haces aquí Sam? Deberías estar cenando.

-No tengo hambre, Hermione y Ron dijeron que me alcanzaban después. Además, me siento algo cansada.

-Ya veo…

-¿Te encuentras bien?- el chico no dijo nada-. Harry

-Perdón, ¿dijiste algo?

-Que si te encuentras bien, tienes una expresión muy extraña- le hizo saber Sam.

-Si, no es nada importante.

-¿Seguro? Sabes que puedes confiar en mí.

-De verdad, estoy bien, yo solo…

-De acuerdo, no tienes que decir nada, respeto tu silencio-. La chica se dio media vuelta camino al dormitorio de las chicas, cuando Harry la llamó.

-¡Sam!

-¿Si?- respondió su amiga mirándolo a los ojos.

-Yo… ¿te importaría que hablemos un segundo?

-Seguro- respondió. Se acercó a él y se sentó a su lado en el sofá.

-Bien, pues… yo… no estoy seguro de ir a esa reunión con el director.

-¿No me digas?- ironizó Sam soltando una risita apenas audible.

-Muy graciosa.

-Lo siento, no pude evitarlo- se disculpó.

-Bueno, lo que yo quería decirte es la razón por la cual no estoy seguro de ir.

-Ya veo. ¿Hay algo que te moleste del director?

-No, no es eso, es solo que… verás, hace unos meses, antes de salir de vacaciones, tuve una discusión con él.

-¿A si?

-Si- Harry guardó silencio esperando un regaño de parte de ella, pero no dijo nada-. Pues, pasó algo… muy grave el curso pasado, y yo lo culpé por ello. Sé que no debí hacerlo, pero no pude evitarlo, estaba muy dolido, furioso por lo que había pasado… y no sé por qué, pero sentí que debía descargar mi furia, mi dolor sobre él. Dumbledore trataba de darme una explicación, y yo no lo dejé. Entonces tomé todo lo que había a mi alrededor, todos los objetos valiosos de Dumbledore, y los arrojé por todas partes con toda la fuerza posible para destrozarlos.

-Oh, ya veo…

-Él no me reclamó por eso, incluso dijo que me comprendía, y después de eso aceptó parte de su culpa. Y… me reveló algo importante-. Una vez más el silencio. Esperaba que Sam despertara su curiosidad y le preguntara insistentemente qué era eso tan importante, como lo habrían hecho Hermione y Ron. Sin embargo ella continuó impasible, mirándolo y escuchando su relato atentamente-. Después de eso salí de su despacho. Estaba muy confundido por lo que acababa de escuchar, de hecho aún lo estoy. En fin, desde entonces no he vuelto a hablar con él a solas, y ahora que la ira se fue me doy cuenta de que actué muy mal y me arrepiento, y la verdad no reúno el valor suficiente para encararlo.

-Entiendo.

-…

-…

-¿Y?

-¿Y?

-¿No vas a decir nada?

-¿Como qué?

-No lo sé, como que hice mal o algo así.

-No, no tengo por qué, soy tu amiga, no tu mamá. Ya es suficiente el que tú te hayas dado cuenta de que actuaste mal como para que yo te lo recordase. En cuanto a tu cita de esta noche, yo creo que deberías ir. Claro que será difícil, pero seguro que el no querrá reñirte. Ya te dijo que tenías razón al enfurecerte, seguro que te comprenderá, pero deberías disculparte al menos.

-¿Tú crees?

-Seguro. Errar es humano Harry, no eres perfecto, no debes tener miedo, pero sí aceptar las consecuencias de tus errores y no verlos como tales, sino tratar de aprender de ellos. Y tenerle confianza al director, tal vez te equivocaste, pero tú mismo me dijiste que lo lamentas. Eso debe bastarle a Dumbledore.

-Creo que tienes razón. Gracias Sam.

-¿Por qué?

-Por escucharme sin reñirme, y por hacerme sentir mejor.

-Para eso están los amigos, ¿no es así?- dijo esbozando una sonrisa-. Ya es tarde Harry, no debes hacerlo esperar.

-Es verdad, ya me voy-. Se puso de pie y se dispuso a irse, pero se detuvo al ver que Sam se tambaleaba un poco-. ¿Te sientes bien?

-Si, no es nada, solo un pequeño dolor de cabeza, es todo. No te preocupes, estaré bien, será mejor que me recueste.

-De acuerdo, te veo después- se despidió el moreno, al tiempo que salía por el hueco del retrato.

Caminó por los pasillos, y mientras los minutos pasaban éstos se llenaban de estudiantes que terminaban la cena. Se alejó poco a poco del bullicio tras torcer en varios pasillos, y llegó al frente de una gran gárgola de piedra.

-Varitas de regaliz- recitó el muchacho recordando la posdata de Dumbledore. La gárgola se movió dando lugar a una enorme escalera de caracol giratoria, también de piedra, que lo elevó hasta la entrada del despacho. Tocó el hermoso picaporte de Grifo para llamar a la entrada, y antes de que pudiera hacerlo, la puerta se abrió ante él.

El chico entró en el despacho, tan elegante y acogedor como siempre. Al estar ahí, se dio cuenta de no había nadie. Creyó que al entrar el anciano mago estaría esperándolo sentado en su escritorio, pero se había equivocado. Miró a su alrededor como cada vez que entraba en el despacho, admirando cada rincón de aquel lugar. En las estanterías altas habían docenas de libros que, a diferencia de los que había en la biblioteca, le llamaban mucho la atención leer. Todos perfectamente acomodados y sin un gramo de polvo sobre ellos, como si constantemente fueran hojeados impidiendo que se ensuciaran. En las paredes colgaban aún los retratos de los anteriores directores, que como de costumbre, se encontraban durmiendo, o al menos fingían estarlo, porque siempre alargaban las orejas para escuchar las conversaciones que el actual dueño de ese despacho sostenía con sus visitas. Harry desvió la mirada hacia una percha debajo de la cual había una gran cantidad de cenizas, y sobre ella, un hermoso fénix le observaba.

-Hola Fawkes, ¿cómo has estado?- saludó al maravilloso animal. Como respuesta, el fénix emitió un tranquilizador sonido por su garganta y voló hasta posarse sobre su hombro. Harry lo acarició, mientras sentía como su varita vibraba en su bolsillo. Seguramente el estar cerca del ave de la cual provenía su poder la hacía sentir dichosa.

De repente, un tintineo llamó la atención de Harry. Se dio la vuelta y miró varias mesitas de finísimas patas de caoba, y sobre ellas, una serie de raros instrumentos de plata. Todos y cada uno de ellos emitían tintineos maravillosos, como los de campanas celestiales, y brillaban con la luz que se colaba por la ventana. Todos realizaban una función diferente que Harry no había podido descifrar. Algunos lanzaban burbujas, otros, vaporcillos de colores, unos más daban vueltas extrañas sobre sí, y otros cuantos se balanceaban suavemente sin dar a conocer siquiera su efecto. Harry se embelezó mirándolos, y de repente recordó que eran justo esos instrumentos los que se había encargado de destrozar unos meses atrás, y se preguntó cómo era posible que siguieran funcionando, pues habían quedado en tal estado que estaba seguro de que ni un _reparo_ sería suficiente para arreglarlos.

-Funcionan como nuevos, ¿verdad?- dijo una voz calmada detrás de él. A Harry le dio un vuelco el corazón al oír aquella voz, y se giró lentamente sobre sus talones para encontrarse con una amable y pasiva mirada azul oculta tras unas gafas de media luna, colocadas con cuidado sobre una larga y torcida nariz. Dumbledore le sonrió amablemente al ver la expresión de su rostro.

A pesar de que ya había decidido asistir a esa reunión y aceptar su error, no pudo soportar aquella sonrisa sincera, por lo que desvió la mirada hacia el ave que aún reposaba sobre su hombro.

-¿Cómo has estado Harry?- cuestionó el profesor.

-Muy bien, ¿y usted?- contestó aún cortando el contacto visual.

-De maravilla, gracias por preguntar- respondió sinceramente-. Algo ocupado por la situación que estamos viviendo, claro está: realizando misiones para la Orden y algunas por cuenta propia, pero no debemos dejar que Voldemort nos impida disfrutar de nuestras vidas, ¿no es así?

-Ajá.

-¿Se ven bastante bien cierto?- murmuró refiriéndose nuevamente a los instrumentos de plata.

-Si, genial.

-Me costó mucho repararlos- continuó pasando al lado de Harry y agachándose para admirar los pequeños y delicados artefactos-. Al principio creí que con un hechizo de reparación sería suficiente, pero me desengañé inmediatamente, aunque con la tetera funcionó- señalo una tetera de porcelana china que había sobre su escritorio-. No sabes el gusto que me dio, es mi tetera favorita, me la regaló un viejo amigo hace tiempo. Pero los instrumentos de plata eran otra historia. Hiciste muy buen trabajo con ellos- agregó con picardía mirándolo indulgente, lo que causó más malestar en Harry.

-Yo…

-Si, fue muy difícil repararlos, pero sabía que no era imposible. Intenté de todo: _reparo_, transferencia de tiempo (un hechizo sencillo, transfieres un par de años de antigüedad de un objeto a otro; traté de transferirlos a un viejo afiche de los Chuddley Cannons, pero se desintegró al instante), polvo de roca petrificadora, incluso probé con un nuevo pegamento mágico que inventaron los Señores Weasley (me comentaron que pasaron semanas pegados el uno al otro mientras lo probaban), pero nada funcionó. Hasta que decidí utilizar métodos muggles- se sentó detrás de su escritorio e indicó a Harry que lo imitara-. Verás, conseguí una maquinita, ¿cómo era que la llamaban? soldadora me parece, y poco a poco fui uniendo las piezas con ayuda del calor. Fue un verdadero reto, las piezas revueltas y tan parecidas… pero ya vez, con mucha paciencia se pueden lograr milagros. Una vez completas, el _reparo_ funcionó, borró las marcas de la soldadura y logró hacerlos funcionar, y mira ahora, como si nada hubiese ocurrido. Quién lo diría ¿no es así? Los muggles se las arreglan perfectamente sin magia, siempre he compartido con el padre de tu amigo Ron la afición a los objetos muggles.

-Qué bien señor, me alegro.

-Muchas gracias Harry. Y bien, ¿qué tal tus vacaciones?

-Muy bien, señor.

-Supe que recibiste una gran herencia.

-Así es, Sirius me nombró su único heredero.

-Fabuloso… él siempre tan desprendido. Me alegra ver que has ido superando su pérdida.

-Si, algo.

Harry no lo entendía, en su carta, Dumbledore había dicho que tenían muchas cosas de las cuales hablar, y no se imaginaba que esa era la conversación por la que lo había citado. Además, aún quedaba el incidente de los instrumentos de plata. Incapaz de seguir callando aquello, Harry habló.

-Señor, yo quería disculparme con usted, por cómo actué la vez pasada.

-¿A qué te refieres?

- A mi actitud, a que me empeñé en destrozar todas sus cosas, señor, incluidos sus artefactos de plata. Yo no debí actuar de aquella manera, me descontrolé, pero no pude evitarlo.

-Tranquilo muchacho, no debes culparte por eso, yo no lo hago y tú tampoco deberías. Además, todo eso está olvidado, aún si no hubiera podido repararlos no tendría resentimientos hacia ti- Harry sintió que la habitación se acaloraba, pese a que pronto llegaría el invierno-. Creo que ya te lo había dicho antes, pero voy a repetirlo: tenías todo el derecho a estar enfadado conmigo.

-Muchas gracias señor- contestó mientras sentía como la culpa se desvanecía.

-Harry, ¿has pensado en la profecía?- dijo Dumbledore sin más rodeos.

-Si profesor, mucho en realidad.

-¿Y qué has pensado?

-He pensado… en que estoy listo- sentenció-. Entiendo que me impresionó el escucharla, pero reconozco que en el fondo siempre supe que tenía que enfrentarme a él, acabarlo, terminar con todo lo que él ha causado, aunque nunca supe por qué tenía que ser yo…

-Entiendo, es completamente normal Harry, y lamento no haberte advertido sobre ello antes. Pero ya te expliqué mis razones del por qué de mi silencio, y me parece que las has comprendido.

-Así es, pero pese a todo lo que he pensado, tengo miedo.

-Eso también es normal, eres apenas un adolescente Harry, no es fácil para nadie enterarse de algo de tal magnitud, incluso yo estaría asustado en tu lugar. ¿Has hablado con tus amigos de esto?

-No señor, esa plática fue entre usted y yo, y usted no me autorizó a revelarlo a nadie, y aunque lo hubiera hecho, no estoy seguro de que me hubiera atrevido a confesarles a Ron y a Hermione algo así.

-Comprendo, pero creo que deberías hacerlo, cuando te encuentres listo claro está, y cuando ese momento llegue, estoy seguro de que un enorme peso caerá de tus hombros.

-Eso creo.

-Te lo aseguro. Pasando a otra cosa, ¿Has soñado con Voldemort últimamente? O tal vez hayas tenido una conexión con él.

-Pues, si, en ocasiones me duele la cicatriz. Creo que está feliz. Leí en El Profeta que mucha gente ha muerto, y que la gente está furiosa con el Ministro de Magia, que no pasará mucho tiempo antes de que Fudge renuncie a su cargo.

-Precisamente Harry, me alegra saber que te mantienes bien informado.

-Le diría que no es nada, señor, pero la verdad es que sí; me cuesta mucho trabajo leer e ignorar la hipocresía de los reporteros al mismo tiempo.

-Si, he intentado que cesen, me imaginé que sería algo incómodo para ti.

-Y lo es señor.

- Muy bien, supuse que eso pasaría. ¿Algo más?

-Si, en el verano tuve varios sueños, la mayoría relacionados con Sirius, pero… hubo otro.

-Te escucho- lo incitó a continuar.

-Fue algo extraño, todo estaba en penumbra- comenzó a explicar con la mirada perdida en la nada, como si frente a sus ojos pasaran aquellas imágenes que describía-, no se veía nada, de repente vi una silueta, era una mujer madura. Voldemort apareció frente a ella, le preguntaba por alguien, y después la mató.

- ¿La mató?

-Así es, pero no acabó ahí. Él se internó en las sombras y cruzó una puerta, me parece que estaban en una casona, y se acercó a otra persona más que estaba en el suelo. Ésta lloraba y gritaba cosas confusas, pero Voldemort ignoró a esa persona y la tomó de la muñeca levantándola del suelo. Después oí un grito y… desperté.

-Ya veo… Supongo que es otro de sus planes. Bueno, lo que sea que haya hecho, ten por seguro que lo averiguaremos. En fin, esto me lleva a lo que quería decirte. Creo que sería de utilidad que siguieras tomando clases de oclumancia.

-¿Qué?

-¿Estarías dispuesto a continuar tus clases?

-Mire profesor, aunque yo estuviera dispuesto a continuarlas, dudo mucho que Snape…

-El profesor Snape, Harry- lo corrigió amablemente.

-Si, dudo que el profesor Snape quiera enseñarme de nuevo.

-Me lo imaginé, pero si aceptas continuarlas, habrá un pequeño cambio. Esta vez no será él quien te enseñe.

-¿Entonces?

-Seré yo.

Harry se quedó mudo de asombro.

-¿De… de verdad, profesor?

-Seguro Harry, ¿qué me dices?

-Encantado profesor Dumbledore.

-Muy bien, en ese caso, te avisaré cuando comencemos con las clases.

-De acuerdo.

-Y otra cosa, quiero que te lleves esto- se levantó y se dirigió hacia las mesitas de los instrumentos de plata. Tomó el más cercano a él, el que emitía vapor y burbujas azules y rojas-. Es para tranquilizar la mente, te aseguro que descansarás mejor que con una poción, y te ayudará con la oclumancia.

-Muchas gracias profesor- dijo por último Harry.

-Es algo tarde, será mejor que vallas a dormir, aunque mañana es sábado, me parece que hay una práctica de quidditch y debes tener energía.

-Si señor, tiene razón, hasta luego.

Y dicho esto, salió del despacho. Cuando llegó a su Sala Común casi no había nadie, había tardado más de lo que esperaba y la mayoría de los estudiantes se encontraban dormidos. Ya vería a Ron y Hermione en la mañana. Subió a su dormitorio, puso el delicado instrumento en su mesita de noche y se mudó de ropa, para así meterse a la cama. Antes de dormir, dio una mirada al artefacto, y bajo el encanto de su tintineo, se quedó profundamente dormido.

* * *

_He aquí la continuación del fic. Espero que les haya gustado esta nueva entrega. Como ven, dejamos de lado las revelaciones de Sam y nos concentramos en Harry. Me pareció que, si yo me hubiera comportado como él con Dumbledore, no me habría puesto a conversar tan campante. Aunque fuera responsable en parte de lo ocurrido en LOdF, por las atenciones que ha tenido con Harry, y el cariño que éste le tiene, me parece que al menos un velo de vergüenza debería haber quedado. Pero claro, Dumbledore lo excusaría ^^. Me doy cuenta que ya hace un mes que inicié la publicación del fic, y ha tenido muy buena respuesta!!! Muchas gracias a todos, porque eso es posible gracias a los lectores. Me inspiran a seguir escribiendo. Ah, este... paso a contestar reviews._

**_Gotich:_**_ Uh, jeje, claro. El quiddich es fabuloso, y obvio iba a escoger el equipo. Pero el hecho de que sea golpeadora es un detalle que se me ocurrió. Verás: odio el basquetball. No me gusta, nada nada nada. A veces juego con mi papá y mi hermana porque cerca de mi casa hay una cancha, y bueno, a ella si le gusta, pero a mi no. Tal vez tenga que ver con el hecho de que de chica me obligaron a entrar a un equipo, y a la fuerza ni los zapatos. El puesto de cazador me recuerda mucho al básquet, y por eso no me atrae. Pero el de golpeador... ¡Dios, adoro batear! Aunque casi ninguno de mis amigos juega beis, me parece un juego divertido. A deás, me imaginé que dado a que la mayoría de los golpeadores son hombres, así que sería una sorpresa. Y no se necesitan grandes músculos para hacerlo, sino habilidad y maña, jeje._

**_Ginny: _**_Oh si, para mi Harry siempre ha sido un chico tierno. Que bueno que te gustó el capítulo anterior, espero que éste también._

**_Juan:_**_ jajaja, no, no es un hechizo, es sólo una expresión. Pero si, supongo que es inquietante._

**_Dizashe:_**_ Descuida, creo que interpreté bien tu comentario. Mmm, supongo que hablas de las Marie Sue, si, son personajes sistemáticamente perfectos, Barbies modelos y eso. No me molestan esos fics, cada quien tiene su estilo y a veces es divertido leer fics sobre ellas. Sam es una chica común, hábil en los estudios y con el bate, pero fuera de eso no es una veela superguapísima como Fleur por la que todos en Hogwarts babean. Gracias por tu opinión tan linda sobre ella y sobre mi versión de Harry. See, ¿quién se lo hubiera esperado? supongo que solo yo, ja! Alabada sea su paciencia! Creo que en parte se los debe, en quinto curso no se comportó como una perita en dulce, ¿o si? A demás, no va a dejar a sus mejores amigos con quienes ha compartido tantas cosas por una amiga nueva. Eso no sería algo normal, al menos yo nunca lo haría. Sam es su nueva amiga, pero no la única en el mundo ni el reemplazo del simpático Ron ni de mi querida Hermione. Digamos que es un miembro diferente del grupo. Cuídate igual!_

**_Dark Lunacy: _**_¡Hola, que bueno que te unes a la historia! Espero que te siga gustando. ¡Cuídate!_

_Órale, cinco reviews, que lindo!_

_Gracias por leer, y sobre todo, por comentar además de leer! Nos leemos!_

_Ah y ya saben, si les gustó, ¡Comenten!_


	9. Carboncillo y Papel

_Ay por Dios... ¡Dos semanas sin actualizar! . Qué pena, me muero de vergüenza de verdad. Sé que debí avisar antes, pero es que no tenía planeado el retrazo. De todas maneras me parece que merecen una explicación, y aquí la tienen: la semana pasada, el sábado por la madrugada para ser exactos, salí de viaje con mi familia, y de verdad planeaba actualizar el viernes antes de irme, pero entre preparativos y ve por esto y empaca aquello se me fue el tiempo y ya no subí el capítulo que correspondía a la semana pasada, y como apenas llegué a mi casa ayer a eso de las 11:30 de la noche, hasta hoy actualicé. Qué pena me da enserio. Espero no les haya molestado, los compensaré. ¿Qué les parece si subo el primer fic de Potter que escribí? Es un One-shot acerca de la noche en la que Harry perdió a sus padres a manos de Voldy, escrito mucho mucho antes de DH, cuando mi loca mentecilla se puso a imaginar... ¿cómo habrá sido? Espero sus respuestas y si lo desean lo subiré. Ah, y sé que no tengo cara para pedirlo, pero si pueden pásense por mis drabbles, jeje, son dos apenas, pero no han tenido visitas y me gustaría la opinión de alguien. Ya, sin más demoras, excusas ni pretextos, les dejo el capítulo 9._

* * *

**9**

**Carboncillo y papel**

La luz entraba por la ventana y lograba traspasar los párpados del muchacho que se encontraba dormido en la cama a un lado de la ventana. Harry abrió los ojos perezosamente, no quería despertar de ese sueño maravilloso. Había soñado con sus padres. James y Lily lo esperaban ansiosos en la entrada de una casa hermosa, y cuando llegó con ellos, el escenario se transformó en un campo inmenso. Ahí, en el lugar más iluminado, su padrino le observaba sonriente.

Vencido por la luz que traspasaba sus párpados, se levantó de su cama y se mudó el pijama. Miró su reloj, y se percató de que eran casi las once en punto. Sería mejor que se diera prisa en bajar.

-Al fin despiertas, temía yo que tendría que lanzarte un balde de agua para que bajaras- bromeó Ron al verlo.

-Lo siento, es que… estaba muy cansado.

-Me lo imagino.

-¿Y las chicas?- preguntó al ver que Ron se encontraba solo en la Sala Común.

-En la biblioteca. Ya conoces a Hermione, no le importa que sea sábado, ella no respira tranquila si no acaba los deberes antes de las doce.

-¿Y Sam? ¿Qué acaso no había terminado los deberes ayer?

-Bueno, no podría decirse que ella pase mucho tiempo lejos de los libros, ¿o si?

-Tienes razón. ¿Bajamos a desayunar?- sugirió Harry escuchando el fiero rugir de su estómago, el cual le reclamaba a gritos el no haber sido alimentado más temprano.

-A almorzar querrás decir, ya es muy tarde para el desayuno- precisó el pelirrojo.

-Si si, como sea, vámonos ya, muero de hambre.

-Por cierto, ¿qué tal tu cita con Dumbledore?

-Bien, dice que tendré que seguir con las clases de oclumancia.

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Se le zafó un tornillo o qué? ¿De verdad piensa que Snape…?

-Snape no va a darme las clases- intervino Harry antes de que a su amigo le diera un colapso nervioso- será el mismo Dumbledore.

-¿Qu… qué? Amigo, ¡eso es grandioso! ¡Imagínate, vas a aprender del mago más poderoso de todos los tiempos!

-Tranquilo Ron, relájate.

-¿No me digas que no te emociona?

-Por supuesto, es solo que… creo que aún no lo asimilo.

-Harry, ahora que tomes clases con él te convertirás en el mago más grande que haya existido.

-Eso no me interesa… lo que realmente quiero es…

-¿Si?- preguntó Ron distraído por semejante noticia. Harry se encogió de hombros y prefirió darle largas.

-Nada, olvídalo, anda, vamos a almorzar ya.

* * *

-Bien, es un día estupendo, espero que la primera práctica también lo sea- comentó Harry a Ron cuando iban hacia el campo de Quidditch.

-Lo harás muy bien amigo, te lo garantizo.

-Estoy nervioso, ¿y si no hago buena actuación como capitán?

-Vamos Harry, las pruebas fueron geniales, no me podía creer que encontraras a un buen reemplazo para los gemelos- se sinceró el pelirrojo. Y es que sus hermanos habían sido por mucho los mejores golpeadores que había tenido la casa de Gryffindor en mucho tiempo. Harry le dio la razón y apresuró el paso con nerviosismo, aferrando con fuerza el palo recién pulido de su Saeta de Fuego.

-Hola chicos, ¿cómo están?- saludó Sam alcanzándolos lo mas rápido que podía.

-Muy bien- contestó Harry tratando de dejar de lado su estado emocional, cosa que Ron, sin mala intención desde luego, no le permitió. El varón Weasley no le dio tiempo de replicar cuando ya había afirmado:

-Harry está nervioso.

-¡Ron!- le recamó éste de inmediato y sin poder evitar sonrojarse levemente.

-¿Qué? Es la verdad- se encogió de hombros y siguió caminando sin mortificarse por su pequeña metida de pata.

Sam enarcó una ceja mirando fijamente al ojiverde. Después de unos segundos dijo lo que pensaba.

-¿Nervioso? No tienes por qué estarlo, por lo que sé, eres el mejor buscador de todo Hogwarts, y seguramente también serás el mejor capitán.

-Eso espero- suspiró un poco más relajado-. ¿Y tu uniforme?

-No me lo han dado, Katie me dijo que me lo daría hoy.

-Ya veo, debió quedarse con los nuevos uniformes de las chicas.

-Sam- interrumpió Ron repentinamente avergonzado.

-Dime- lo incitó ella a continuar.

-¿Tú crees que… que tal vez yo… yo podría…?

-¿Podrías qué?

-Ya sabes… ¿montar tu Flecha Plateada?

De pronto parecía que no había nada más importante en el mundo para Ron que mirar sus zapatos. Sus orejas comenzaban a tornarse rojizas, pero Sam no pareció percatarse de ello. Por otro lado, Harry sabía perfectamente que Ron podía llegar a ser algo tímido en cuanto al dinero se trataba, y tomando en cuenta la naturaleza de aquella escoba comprendía el sentir de su amigo.

-¿Solo eso?- preguntó la muchacha.

-Si, sólo eso- respondió el pelirrojo tratando de que sus orejas no se confundieran con su cabello.

-Desde luego que puedes- contestó sonriente. Al verla, Harry se tranquilizó. Esa sonrisa sincera parecía desvanecerlo todo.

Una vez en los vestidores de Gryffindor, Harry les dio un breve discurso sobre el esfuerzo que deberían hacer ese año por conservar la copa. Al principio no se veía muy seguro de cómo comenzar, pero eso cambió una vez que se percató de que Katie parecía apoyarlo en todo lo que podía, llenando los breves espacios silenciosos que se producían en su improvisado discurso con aquellas cosas que había aprendido de Oliver Wood. Además, Ron, Ginny y Sam le lanzaban miradas tranquilizadoras en todo momento, y tanto Annika como Mark Turner, el otro golpeador, le prestaban tanta atención como les era posible, dado a que al ser los únicos miembros nuevos del equipo que no habían tenido una relación previa con Harry tenían una gran ilusión por jugar y le mostraban un extraño respeto a su capitán. Finalmente, con los ánimos más relajados, el equipo entero se propuso mantener el título de campeones por tercer campeonato consecutivo y se dispusieron a entrenar.

-Por cierto Sam, aquí tienes tu uniforme- le informó Katie.

-Gracias, es genial- contestó-. Será grandioso jugar de golpeadora.

-Me tienes muy sorprendida- continuó-, no muchas chicas juegan como golpeadoras, generalmente ese puesto lo ocupan los hombres.

-Pues yo si puedo hacerlo, puedo hacer cualquier cosa que me proponga.

-Si, ya lo hemos notado… los esperamos afuera- dijo Harry, pero Sam lo detuvo un momento.

-Harry, ¿cómo te fue anoche?

-Mejor de lo que esperaba- contestó sonriente.

-Me alegro- le dijo regalándole una amplia sonrisa.

-Gracias

-¿Por qué?

-Por lo de ayer, me ayudaste mucho.

-No hay de qué.

-En fin, te veo afuera.

-Claro.

La mitad del equipo salió a calentar mientras los nuevos se ponían los uniformes. Ginny no tenía que hacerlo pues usaba el uniforme que había usado el curso anterior durante su breve estancia en el equipo. Cuando salieron, Harry sonrió; su nuevo equipo lucía bastante bien y estaba completamente seguro de que la copa se quedaría en la casa oro-escarlata.

- Anika, te vez muy bien. Mark, lo mismo digo. Sam… ¿y Sam?

-Sigue adentro- contestó Anika- aún no termina de vestirse.

-Cielos, tarda mucho…- comentó Mark con un deje de fastidio.

-Lo siento, no quise demorarme- dijo una voz a sus espaldas. Mark se dio la vuelta y se quedó boquiabierto. A Sam le quedaba bastante bien el uniforme, le ajustaba perfecto y se veía magnífica.

-Wow, te vez…- Mark no supo qué más decir.

-Veo que te acoplaste al uniforme- comentó Ron.

-Te queda bien- secundó Harry.

-Gracias, aunque creo que la capa me queda algo grande- comentó dándose la vuelta dejando ver que la capa le arrastraba un par de centímetros.

-Eso puede arreglarse con aguja e hilo- dijo Annika admirando a su compañera.

-Seguro que Hermione puede ajustarlo- expresó Harry sin poder dejar de mirarla él también-. Por lo pronto, sería mejor comenzar, ¿o no?

-Claro.

-Pues bien. ¡A jugar!

* * *

-Significado de numerología romana… página 15.

Hermione consultaba sus libros sin mucho éxito, dado que su mente estaba ocupada por otras cosas, cosas relacionadas con cierto chico de cabello rojo como la sangre.

No sabía por qué, pero desde un tiempo atrás no hacía más que pensar en su amigo. Desde aquél primer día en el expreso de Hogwarts, el pelirrojo le había simpatizado. Era por eso que lo corregía, que le demostraba que ella era una bruja hábil, porque quería agradarle, impresionarlo. Y sin embargo, al principio ocurrió exactamente lo contrario: Ron había pensado que ella era una sabelotodo insufrible, pero su opinión había cambiado el día que derrotaron al Trol. Desde entonces habían sido amigos inseparables, aunque tenían frecuentes peleas, peleas que se habían vuelto más comunes en los últimos meses. Ella continuaba con su intento de corregirlo, de ayudarlo, y eso al parecer molestaba al muchacho.

No era su intención ser un fastidio, pero no podía evitarlo, pues en el fondo quería que Ron la notara.

Pero ¿por qué?

Era la chica más lista de Gryffindor (No Herm- se dijo-, recuerda que ya no eres la única, Sam también es muy lista) y sin embargo no lograba descubrir por qué esa necesidad de que el pelirrojo la tomara en cuenta.

Desde cuarto curso se sentía confundida, más explícitamente, desde el baile de navidad. Cuando vio que Ron llegaba del brazo de Padma Patil, se dio cuenta de que le hubiera gustado estar en su lugar. Y ahora no lograba alejarlo de sus pensamientos. Sólo por eso discutía con Ron, por querer que él la notase.

¿Sería que Ron le gustaba?

Miró su reloj y se percató de que ya era bastante tarde, así que hizo un esfuerzo sobrehumano y se dedicó a terminar sus deberes.

* * *

En las mazmorras, un muchacho rubio, de gélida mirada, se encontraba pensando en cierta Gryffindor de cabello negro.

Era astuta, no lo negaba, y muy lista, una mente que no debía desperdiciarse, que serviría de maravilla en las filas del Señor Tenebroso, filas en las que en un corto tiempo estaría enlistado. Esperaba ansioso ese día, cuando recibiera su iniciación como mortífago y pudiera relevar a su padre, ese que Potter había mandado a Azkaban.

Ese torpe lo pagaría muy caro, muy pronto lo pagaría.

-Muy pronto, muy pronto habrá un mortífago más sirviendo al Señor Oscuro, y su nombre será Draco Malfoy

* * *

Harry y Ron regresaban de las duchas, pues el entrenamiento había sido agotador. Decidieron buscar a Hermione en la biblioteca, pues supusieron que estaba terminando la redacción de pociones para Snape. Sam y ella habían obtenido pociones perfectas, y desde luego, esto puso furioso al profesor, de modo que les había encargado una investigación de tres pergaminos y medio.

-Oh, ahí estás, llevamos buscándote horas- dijo Ron una vez la divisó detrás de una montaña de libros.

-Te dije que estaría aquí, no entiendo cómo es que te tardaste tanto en encontrarme.

-Por si no lo habías notado, la biblioteca es enorme, ¿cómo iba a saber dónde estabas?

-Los deberes son de pociones Ronald, ¿en qué sección creíste que podría estar?

-Aquí no por favor, Madame Pince nos echará si comienzan a discutir.

-Díselo al despistado mayor- dijo despectivamente.

-Díselo a doña perfecta-contestó Ron para defenderse. Harry se pasó una mano por la cara, desesperado.

-¿Terminaste la redacción?- preguntó a Hermione como si nada hubiese ocurrido.

-Si, solo me falta la conclusión, ¿y ustedes?

-Acabamos de regresar del entrenamiento, ¿tú qué crees?

-Basta Ron- pidió Harry-. No Herm, no lo hemos hecho aún.

-¿Y qué están esperando? Snape no aceptará sus excusas.

-Lo sabemos, pero tuvimos entrenamiento, no se puede estar en dos sitios a la vez.

-Podrías con un giratiempo, les sería útil, ustedes dos generalmente necesitan tiempo extra para acabar la tarea.

-Vamos Hermione, no pienso pedir un giratiempo por algo tan tonto como eso- ella miró al moreno ofendida- me refiero a que no es tan necesario como cuando pediste uno en tercero, además, por si no lo recuerdas, los destruimos todos cuando…

Harry guardó silencio, hacía tiempo que no hablaba del día que perdió a Sirius. Aunque pareciera que lo había superado, la verdad era que nunca había dejado de pensar en él. Sentía mucha culpa, en el fondo seguía doliéndole su partida, y su tristeza se reflejaba en el exterior: ya no era el mismo Harry, ahora era más callado que antes, evitaba a toda costa el tema y la tristeza parecía acompañarlo aún en los momentos de mayor alegría, sumándose a la nostalgia que siempre había caracterizado su verde mirada. Sus amigos parecieron entenderlo e intentaron alejar al chico de sus pensamientos.

-Puedo ayudarlos con la redacción, ¿por qué no nos ponemos a trabajar ahora?

-Es buena idea, ¿qué dices Harry, nos quedamos a hacer los deberes?

-Seguro, de todas formas no tenemos nada interesante que hacer ahora.

Mas tarde, cuado los chicos terminaron y se dirigieron al Gran Comedor, Harry meditaba sobre algo que había surgido en su mente.

¿Sería momento de revelar el contenido de la profecía a sus amigos?

No, no estaba listo aún. Seguro que Ron y Hermione lo apoyarían sin importar lo que sucediera, pero era él el que no estaba del todo listo, no estaba preparado para su reacción. Cada vez que imaginaba que llegaba el momento, se le venía a la mente la imagen de una inconsolable Hermione y un perturbado Ron, y él tratando inútilmente de tranquilizarlos.

No, aún no estaba listo, tendría que esperar un poco más.

-Hola chicos, ¿cómo están?- saludó una chica de ojos azul zafiro.

-Que tal Sam- saludó el pelirrojo-. ¿Dónde te metiste toda la tarde? No te veíamos desde el entrenamiento.

-Por ahí- respondió misteriosa- en los terrenos del colegio. Me pareció buena idea ir a explorar la escuela.

-Es verdad, no conoces todo Hogwarts- exclamó Hermione-. Creo que ni yo lo conozco completo, es enorme.

-Pero muy bello- completó la chica-. ¿Y ustedes qué estuvieron haciendo?

-Deberes- respondió Ron con sorna-. ¿Tú ya los hiciste?

-Desde el jueves que los pidió Delacour, ya te dije que no me gusta dejar que se amontonen. Y la redacción de Snape la hice en la hora libre después de su clase.

-Ven, deberían aprender algo de ella- apuntó Hermione.

-¡Pero si tú no los habías hecho!

-Porque tengo más clases que ustedes y me ocupé de otras cosas más urgentes.

-No te enfades con ella Ron- dijo Sam-. Deberías hacerle caso de vez en cuando, ella solo se preocupa por ti- Ron y Hermione se sonrojaron- como buena amiga- añadió al notar la reacción de ambos.

-¿Tú no tomas clases de idiomas como Hermione?- cuestionó Harry, pues pensaba que como buena alumna estrella, estaría en todo.

-No lo necesito, yo ya sé hablar sirenio.

-¿En verdad?- preguntó la castaña incrédula.

-_Lo aprendí hace mucho-_ dijo en un lenguaje que solo Hermione, con dificultad, pudo comprender. Harry recordó el horrible chillido que había salido del huevo de oro que había obtenido durante el Torneo de los Tres Magos.

-¡Genial! Tienes que enseñarme Sam, la verdad no pensé que fueran tan complicado el sirenio.

-Desde luego, yo siempre estoy dispuesta a ayudar.

-¡Muchas gracias!

-Tienes muchas habilidades Sam, ¿dónde aprendiste todo eso?- indagó Harry.

-No lo sé, me lo enseñaron cuando era pequeña supongo.

-Qué interesante- dijo una voz gélida a sus espaldas.

-¿Qué haces aquí Malfoy?- exclamó Harry molesto.

-Ya decía yo que olía a podrido por aquí- dijo Ron despectivo.

-Que malos modales tienes Potter, ha pasado poco más de un mes y no has sido capaz de presentarme a tu nueva compañera- Malfoy esbozó una sonrisa cínica.

-Si mal no recuerdo, tú odias a los Gryffindors. ¿Por qué tendríamos que presentarte a Sam?- argumentó Hermione astutamente.

-No recuerdo haberte autorizado a ti, Sangre Sucia, a dirigirme la palabra.

-Con eso solo demuestras que el que tiene malos modales eres tú- señaló Sam de repente-. ¿No eres tú el chico que insultó a Ron en la primera clase de pociones?

-Eres astuta, puedo verlo- dijo Malfoy-. ¿Cómo es que alguien como tú acabó con las escorias de Gryffindor en lugar de en Slytherin?

-Ese no es tu asunto- le espetó con decisión-. Mira serpiente, si no quieres que te demuestre por qué estoy en la casa de los leales, mas te vale que te alejes y nos dejes en paz.

-¡Qué miedo me das!- ironizó el rubio.

-No te meterás solo con ella, sino con todos nosotros- sentenció Hermione, secundada por Ron.

-Y te juro que yo no me voy a contener en hacértelas pagar todas si se te ocurre hacerle algo a Sam, o a cualquiera de mis amigos- amenazó Harry.

-Eres un insolente- mustió el chico.

-Y tú un cobarde- lo retó Harry.

-Ya oíste niño rubio, somos leales hasta el final, y si pensaste que por unas palabras adulantes me ibas a convencer de traicionar a mis amigos, estas muy equivocado.

-Ya lo veremos, no eres realmente lo que pretendes, lo sé- y se dio media vuelta. Era verdad, algo le decía que no pertenecía a la casa de los leones, algo en su mirada se lo decía, e iba a averiguar el por qué más pronto de lo que imaginaba.

- ¡Qué sujeto más desagradable! No me dio buena espina desde el primer día, es muy petulante.

-¡No me digas!- exclamó Ron-. Al menos supiste ignorarlo, es una peste, ahora hará hasta lo imposible por complicarte la vida como a nosotros.

-Ya te lo dije Ron, lo que la gente opine de mí me tiene sin cuidado.

* * *

-¿Qué hacías en la mesa de Gryffindor?- preguntó una chica de pálida tez y cabello negro a Malfoy una vez éste hubo tomado asiento en la mesa de su casa.

-Tratando de conseguir nuevos aliados -contestó secamente-. Esa chica tiene una mente valiosa, lástima que se desperdicie en esa cuna de tontos.

-¿Quieres que le demos su merecido?- dijo Goyle torpemente. A su lado, Crabbe reía de forma estúpida.

-No, este es mi asunto y lo arreglaré yo mismo, Potter va a pagar lo que le hizo a mi padre.

-Yo siempre he dicho que esas Gryffindors no valen nada…- repitió la muchacha- no se acercan para nada a nosotras las Slytherins.

-Tienes razón Pansy- contestó-, esos sujetos son la escoria de la escuela. No saben lo que hacen al rechazar a un Slytherin…

El rubio pensó en su primer día en el colegio: él le había ofrecido su amistad al odioso de Potter, y éste lo había rechazado y preferido al pobretón de Weasley. En ese momento había estado seguro que siendo amigo del niño que vivió, podría hacer grandes cosas, pero la estúpida nobleza del ojiverde había sido impedimento para ello. Y ahora, esa insolente de Jones había hecho lo mismo.

-No pienses en ello Draco- le dijo Pansy melosa y de inmediato comenzó a juguetear con el cabello de él.

El chico rubio le gustaba y mucho. Malfoy lo sabía de sobra, no por nada era el chico más atractivo de la casa de las serpientes, y por ello se aprovechaba de esa situación. Hacía poco más de un mes que ella era su novia oficial, cosa que lo complacía. Pansy era muy atractiva, y como rey de las serpientes, príncipe de Slytherin, no podía pedir una novia más apropiada.

-Descuida Pansy, esos Gryffindors no merecen que gaste mi energía. Me vendría bien un masaje- y acto seguido, Pansy se colocó detrás de él y comenzó a masajear sus hombros.

* * *

La luz de la luna llena entraba por las ventanas del castillo, iluminándolo todo con su resplandor. Harry caminaba a paso lento por las escaleras admirando aquél círculo plateado que lo observaba desde el cielo. Llegaba de platicar con Hagrid, y sin darse cuenta había oscurecido. Hermione y Ron no lo habían acompañado puesto que ambos habían tenido curso.

Por alguna razón se le vino a la mente la imagen del profesor Lupin. En ese momento seguro estaba en cama, sufriendo la dolorosa transformación en licántropo de cada mes. Él no le había escrito una sola carta a Harry, pero eso no le importaba, nadie le escribía salvo Sirius, y ahora que él no estaba no esperaba que nadie más lo hiciera. Sin embargo, había albergado la esperanza de que Lupin fuera la excepción, tal vez porque había sido amigo de sus padres. Seguro habría estado muy ocupado en misiones para la Orden, o simplemente no tenía ánimos de escribirle.

Finalmente llegó al retrato de la Señora Gorda, se quitó la capa invisible que había usado para no ser descubierto, puesto que había roto el toque de queda, pronunció la contraseña y entró a la Sala Común. Era bastante tarde, ya no había estudiantes ahí, salvo una persona. Como de costumbre, Sam se encontraba sentada junto a la ventana, aprovechando que a esas horas estaba sola.

-Pensé que todos estarían dormidos.

-Si, pero yo no soy todos. Decidí aprovechar para estar un momento sola.

-Lo supuse. ¿Y los chicos?

-Hermione dijo que leería en su cama, y es un milagro que Ron haya subido tantas escaleras sin desmayarse, está realmente agotado.

-Ya veo. ¿Qué haces?- le preguntó con curiosidad al ver que Sam tenía sobre sus piernas una carpeta llena de hojas de papel, y en la mano un carboncillo.

-Dibujo…

-¿Te gusta dibujar?

-Si, siento que así puedo expresar lo que no puedo con palabras.

-¿Y qué dibujas?

-Muchas cosas… Cosas que me gustan, cosas que sueño, paisajes que me agrada recordar, lugares que significan algo para mí, rostros conocidos, cosas que reflejen cómo me siento …

-Valla, ¿y por qué?

-¿Por qué, qué?

-Pues, ¿por qué dibujas esas cosas? No sé, la mayoría de las chicas dibujan mariposas o unicornios, no rostros.

-Una vez más Harry, no soy como las otras personas, soy muy diferente- respondió sin despegar ni la vista ni el carboncillo del papel.

-Me doy cuenta. ¿Te molesta la compañía de las personas?

-No, es solo que aprecio estar conmigo misma de vez en cuando, nadie me comprende como yo.

-Suele pasar, yo me siento así a veces.

-Ajá…

-A veces es bueno estar solo, puedes pensar y…

-¡Harry, hablas demasiado!- le reclamó dejando de hacer trazos- no puedo concentrarme.

-Oh, lo siento, no era mi intención.

-No te preocupes- lo disculpó volviendo inmediatamente a su interrumpida tarea.

Desde ese momento ninguno de los dos dijo palabra alguna. Sam seguía con la vista fija en el papel, moviendo el carboncillo por todo el lienzo. Harry la observaba silencioso, pues no quería interrumpirla de nuevo. La luz de la luna la iluminaba mientras dibujaba, haciendo relucir su hermoso cabello negro. Por momentos, el chico fijaba su vista en el fuego, perdiéndose una vez más en sus pensamientos. Al cabo de un rato, Sam dejó el carboncillo sobre la mesa y observó su dibujo.

-Creo que está bien por una noche, lo terminaré después.

-Genial. ¿Puedo ver?- cuestionó el chico.

-No lo sé, no suelo dejar que vean mis dibujos.

-Vamos, ¿qué tiene de malo?

-Pues… está bien, pero sólo por tratarse de ti. Adelante, puedes verlo, pero te lo advierto, no está terminado, y no creo que sea bueno.

-Eso lo decidiré yo- contestó amablemente. Ella le dejó ver sus trazos y Harry quedó fascinado. Era la cabaña de Hagrid, con él afuera tocando la flauta, y Fang a su lado. Los arbustos que él mismo podaba eran idénticos a como ella los había plasmado, y en el fondo se veía alzarse el campo de Quidditch. Sam era muy hábil dibujando, al igual que en todo lo que hacía.

-Es muy bueno Sam, dibujas muy bien, eres toda una artista.

-Gracias. Es realmente lo único que puedo hacer. Eso, y volar- agregó divertida.

-¿De qué estás hablando? Eres una genio- le recordó. Sam se apresuró a aclarar.

-Me refería a que es el único talento verdadero que tengo. El resto es solo estudio y esfuerzo. Si no, pregúntale a Hermione, aunque a decir verdad ella tiene una memoria prodigiosa, y su habilidad con el fuego es sorprendente, a demás…

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo- la detuvo algo divertido-, entiendo tu punto. Aún así es muy bueno. ¿Tienes más?

-Si, pero te los mostraré otro día, estoy cansada, me iré a acostar- dijo levantándose de su asiento. Una vez más se tambaleó cuando dio el primer paso, pero Harry reaccionó antes de que cayera y logró atraparla. Su aspecto lo preocupó un tanto.

-¿Te sientes bien? Estás algo pálida.

-Es solo… solo un mareo…

-Es más que un mareo, deberías ir a la enfermería, no es la primera vez que te sucede.

-No, estoy bien, solo necesito recostarme.

-Pero Sam…

-¡Estoy perfectamente!- exclamó soltándose de Harry-. Es solo una migraña, ya se pasará, me pasa a menudo, no es nada que una noche de sueño no solucione.

-De acuerdo- cedió Harry no muy convencido.

-Buenas noches- se despidió la chica.

-Hasta mañana- contestó Harry.

Justo cuando Sam entraba a su dormitorio, Harry se percató de que había dejado su carpeta de dibujos. Intentó llamarla, pero ella ya no lo escuchaba, había cruzado la puerta y cerrado-. Se la daré después- pensó mientras la tomaba y se dirigía a su dormitorio.

Miró la Luna llena una vez más desde la ventana de su alcoba, era tan bella… le daba una sensación de paz mirarla, era tan relajante para él como para Sam dibujar. Una vez en su cama, no pudo con la curiosidad y abrió la carpeta de su amiga.

Estaba llena de dibujos hermosos, todos a base de carboncillo. Uno de ellos era de una mujer madura sonriente. En otro había un bosquejo del expreso de Hogwarts. Uno más mostraba el rostro de un elfo que se parecía mucho a Dobby. Otro, una rosa negra; otro más parecía ser la sala de una casona, y otro, un dormitorio muy elegante. De repente se topó con un dibujo muy diferente, era triste, sombrío, no era para nada alegre.

Se veía una habitación enorme, y en un rincón, llorando sobre sus rodillas, estaba una niña pequeña, muy parecida a como era Sam. El mismo cabello, el mismo rostro, era ella, estaba seguro. Ella era cubierta por las sombras de dos personas más, seguro amenazantes.

¿Qué significaba todo aquello? La chica había dicho que plasmaba sus sentimientos en sus dibujos. ¿Quería decir que era infeliz? ¿Esa escena la habría vivido? No lo sabía, pero de algo estaba seguro: su forma solitaria de ser se debía a que había sufrido mucho en el pasado, y esa noche se propuso a hacer que ella se olvidara de todo, a cualquier precio.

* * *

_Listo, he aquí el final del capítulo nueve. Espero les haya gustado, y perdón otra vez por la demora. Intentaré que no vuelva a pasar._

_Como ven no hubo mucha acción, sino más bien el desarrollo de las situaciones conforme pasa el tiempo. Hogwarts es un colegio maravilloso, pero en lo que cabe el trío debe tener un poco de vida normal... a veces =P. Tuvo un cierto aire de viñetas, lo admito, pero espero les hay gustado igual._

_¿Qué pasó? Vemos que Malfoy le echó el ojo a nuestra nueva amiga, pero ni Herm, ni Ron y mucho menos Harry piensan abandonarla. Uh, el primer entrenamiento de Quidditch no fue muy explícito tampoco, pero... cómo decirlo... yo estaría nerviosa de ser Harry, porque a diferencia de los deportes muggles, donde el capitán es el dirigente y siempre hay un entrenador, al parecer en el Quidditch lo que interesa es que los muchachos se las arreglen por sí mismos XD. Y ya inventar ejercicios y todo eso como que me pondría la piel de gallina, jeje. Ay mi Herm... pobrecilla, pero no la culpo. En lo personal nunca he tenido novio ni nada que se acerque a una relación romántica (no, mis amores platónicos no cuentan en este caso XD), bueno, me han gustado algunos chavos, pero se ha quedado en atracción física, ya que no es precisamente mi prioriad el tener una pareja. Y siempre me he preguntado... ¿Cómo sabré el día que pase que me he enamorado? Es algo que nunca he experimentado y que no creo que sea fácil de explicar, y es que a todos me parece que nos pasa que no queremos a ninguna persona de la misma manera. Por ejemplo, tengo un par de amigas (y algunos amigos) que... ¡por Merlín! ¡Las adoro! Y puedo decir sin pena alguna que las AMO, si, las AMO, pero es un amor especial, porque como dice una autora por ahí, el que dos mujeres se amen no las hace lesbianas, ni a dos hombres gays (busquen su fic _Mi mejor amigo_ aquí en FFnet, admito que aunque es Harry/Ginny me agrada) , ya que lo que se llama amor no es exclusivamente de pareja, sino que existe un amor ... un cariño especial, diferente, raro de explicar.... como un amor fraternal sin lazos de sangre de pormedio, es aquella familia que se tiene el lujo de escoger. Entonces, pienso yo, que no sería sencillo distinguir entre tantos amores lo que se dice y define popularmente como amor. Pienso que es lo que le pasaría a mi queria Herm (jeje, creo que me salí un poco por la tangente por momentos) una vez que sus hormonas despertaran y se diera cuenta de su atracción y su AMOR de pareja por Ron, es decir... ¿cómo darse cuenta realmente de que Ron quien era como su hermano, de repente dejó de ser un hermano y se convirtió en algo más? Me parece que esto del amor es un verdadero quebradero de cabeza, pero en fin... le da sabor a nuestras vidas y a los fics ^-^._

_Creo que ya he aclarado todos los puntos pendientes que tenía, así que, a lo nuestro, ¡a responder!_

_**Gothic: **jaja, a mi me gustaría tener el coraje de dirigirle la palabra otra vez. Creo que podría, si bebiera unas cien cervezas de mantequilla antes XD._

_**Dark Lunacy:** gracias por tu opinión. Espero este capítulo siga siendo de tu agrado._

_**Ginny:** ¡Exacto! tengo una amiga que odia a Harry desde el 5to por eso, porque se molestaba por todo, pero bueno, yo tampoco habría estado feliz en sus zapatos, y como dices tú, el que sea un poco explosivo no lo hace malo, todos tenemos nuestros momentos, unos más que otros XD._

_Hasta la próxima. Y si les gustó... ¡Dejen review! ¡Solo un click en el botón verde de ahí abajo!_

_**EDITADO: Bueno, solo Ginny me dió su opinión, pero con uno me basta. Y como lo prometido es deuda, un pequeño adelanto del capítulo entrante. Si no quieren enterarse de qué trata, ¡NO LO LEAN! Una vez avisados, se los dejo.**_

_**En el próximo...: **Fleur por fin da comienzo con la clase de encantamientos no verbales, lo que pone nervioso a más de uno. Mientras tanto, Hermione sigue confundida con respecto a sus sentimientos por su mejor amigo, y no sabe realmente qué hacer al respecto. Por su parte, Harry también tiene sentimientos confusos que ha despertado una persona muy importante para él. Y por fin, después de tantos meses, Fudge deja su cargo, dejando a la comunidad mágica con una gran incógnita: ¿quién ocupará su puesto?. ¡Descúbranlo en el que sigue!_


	10. La Gran Noticia

**10**

**La Gran Noticia**

**-**Los hechizos no _vegbales_ son muy útiles es un duelo, _gacias_ a ellospodemos _tomag pog_ _sogpresa_ al enemigo, dado a que no _sabgá_ que encantamiento es el _apgopiado_ _paga_ la defensa o _contgaataque_ hasta que hemos lanzado _nuestgo_ hechizo. Muy bien, _ahoga pgacticagemos_ en _pagejas_. Utilicen los hechizos que conozcan para _desagmag_ a su enemigo, _pego_ sin _hablag_; de igual _fogma_ su _compañego_ _tgatagá_ de _gepeleglos_ en silencio. _Paga_ esto tenemos que _concentgagnos_, _tgaten_ de _sentig_ la magia fluyendo desde su _integuiog_, y _diguíjanla_ hacia su _vaguita._ _Gecuegden_, ustedes _contgolan_ a la _vaguita_, nunca la _vaguita_ a ustedes. Bien, comiencen- Fleur dio la orden y sus alumnos se organizaron en parejas.

-Espero hacerlo bien, estaba ansiosa por esta clase- exclamaba Hermione a Sam, que ahora hacía siempre de su pareja, lo que era agradable, puesto a que solía quedarse siempre con alguien que sólo la quería como tal por su destacado intelecto (Harry y Ron siempre eran pareja).

-Lo harás de maravilla, eres una bruja hábil- la animó su amiga.

-¿Tú crees?

-Desde luego, ¿acaso lo dudas?

-Está bien, lo intentaré. ¿Qué posición quieres tener, de ataque o defensa?

-Como tú quieras.

-¡Entonces seré atacante!- exclamó con entusiasmo.

-Perfecto.

-No creo poder lograrlo, a duras penas puedo hacerlo hablando.

-Calma Neville, lo_ hagás_ bien- lo animó Fleur que había hecho de su pareja para ayudarlo un poco- _concéntgate_, y el hechizo viene solo.

-Grandioso Harry, ahora prepárate, porque no tendré compasión.

-Lo creeré cuando lo vea Ron- apuntó el moreno.

Pasó el tiempo en la clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, ahora sí, la favorita de todos, hasta la de los Slytherins, que asistían gustosos sólo por ver a la mitad veela. Ese 31 de octubre habría un banquete por la noche en el que todos los alumnos se relajarían, pero aún así, tenían que acudir a todas sus clases del día, y esa no era la excepción, cosa que los chicos agradecían.

-¡No lo comprendo! ¡No importa cuántas veces lo intente, no salen más que chispas de mi varita!

-Tranquilízate Herm, te presionas demasiado, ¿qué te parece si cambiamos de lugares? hasta te diré que hechizo usar para detenerme, así te relajarás un poco, con un escudo protector será suficiente.

-De acuerdo- cedió la castaña.

-Lo único que tienes que hacer es dejar de pensarlo tanto, sólo déjate llevar por la magia- explicó la chica- siente como corre por tus venas, respira y date cuenta como recorre cada centímetro de tu cuerpo. No pienses en nada, sólo existen la magia y tú… y luego - cerró los ojos lentamente, en su rostro se reflejaba la paz. Hermione la veía incrédula, no pensaba que todo eso la ayudara a conseguir los hechizos no verbales, no como lo haría la concentración y el esfuerzo. De repente, un rayo rojo salió de su varita e hizo que la de Hermione saliera por los aires-. Listo.

-¿Cómo hiciste eso?- preguntó ella

-Ya te lo dije, relájate un poco, con la práctica no requerirás de tanto tiempo, -apuntó con la varita a la de Herm y voló hasta su mano- ¿vez?

-¡Fabuloso!- exclamó Fleur con emoción- esto _meguece_ una _guecompensa_, ¡20 puntos para _Gyffindor_!

-Creo que nunca había visto a una bruja tan buena como ella- dijo Dean.

-Ella sí habría podido derrotarte en el Torneo de los Tres Magos Harry, no tendrías oportunidad en su contra- comentó el pelirrojo a su amigo en voz bastante audible.

-Muy bien estudiantes, deben _pgacticag_ los encantamientos no _vegvales_ como _taguea. _Hasta el _magtes_, y que se _diviegtan_ en el banquete de esta noche- les deseó fijando su vista en los cuatro amigos, pues además de que a Ron y a Harry los consideraba sus amigos, Sam y Hermione eran sus mejores alumnas y les había tomado cierto afecto.

-Cielos Jones, estás arrasando con los puntos en las clases- le comentó Hanna- déjanos algo a nosotros- la morena se limitó a sonreír.

-Ella tiene razón, Hermione era ya de por sí una gran ayuda para Gryffindor.

-Lo siento mucho Justin, pero lamento decirte que ganaremos la copa de las casas por sexto año consecutivo- afirmó Ron sonriente.

-No es justo, debe ser contra las reglas que Hermione y Sam estén en la misma casa, ellas dos juntas son una gran desventaja para el resto de ellas. ¿No le gustaría a alguna cambiarse a Hufflepuff?- bromeó Susan.

-Lo lamento mucho linda, pero así es la vida, ellas dos son Gryffindors y no puedes hacer nada para evitarlo.

-¡Qué malo eres Potter!- exclamó Justin siguiendo con la broma de la contienda por las dos estudiantes estrella- es decir, qué más da si tiene a una o dos, vamos a hacer esto equitativo.- Las presas en disputa solo reían divertidas de la escena.

-No no no, mejor resígnense y sigan estudiando, nunca vamos a dejar que se vallan, en especial Hermione… quiero decir, ella ha sido Gryffindor demasiado tiempo como para abandonarnos.

-Bueno, en fin, nos vemos después, hay que ir a almorzar- indicó Harry

-¿Te pasa algo Hermione?- preguntó Ron confundido al ver la expresión de su rostro. Ella negó con la cabeza.

La castaña se ruborizó ligeramente recordando el comentario de Ron hacía un momento atrás. ¿Por qué actuaba así? Ni ella misma se entendía.

-_Sabes que Ron te gusta, admítelo_- le dijo una vocecilla en su cabeza

-No, eso es imposible- contestaba la chica cada vez que la oía.

-_Claro que no lo es, él te gusta y lo sabes. _

-No, Ron y yo somos solo amigos.

_-Pero te encantaría que no fuera así, que fueran algo más…_

_-_ No es verdad, es decir, si es muy lindo y todo, sobre todo cuando se sonroja, o cuando me defiende ante los Slytherins, se ve tan lindo cuando vuela sobre una escoba y…

_-¿Lo vez? Él si te gusta_

-No, te equivocas, no es eso lo que siento.

_-Si lo es_

-Oh que terquedad, que no.

_-¡Qué sí!_

-¡Qué no!

_-De acuerdo, tú sola te engañas, pero sabes que así es_.

-¡No es verdad!

-¿Qué no es verdad Herm?- preguntó Harry extrañado. Iban a mitad del pasillo hablando de los entrenamientos de Quidditch, Ron acababa de sugerir una nueva maniobra y de repente Hermione había exclamado algo como no es verdad.

-Este… nada, que… nada importante- dijo algo avergonzada.

-Debe ser hambre, ¿o no Herm?- indagó Sam

-Si, es eso, apresurémonos a ir al Gran Comedor ¿si?

-Pero si estamos entrando en él en este momento- apuntó Ron confundido.

-Ah si, pues… vamos a desayunar ¿no?

Se sentaron a la mesa y comenzaron a desayunar. La castaña seguía divagando en sus pensamientos, tratando de comprender lo único que hasta ahora había encontrado incomprensible.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por los ruidosos aleteos que producían las lechuzas que se encargaban de repartir el correo matutino. Los estudiantes esperaban ansiosos esas cartas con noticias de sus familiares.

Pese a que en el castillo reinaba una paz casi utópica, nadie podía evitar la realidad de la guerra que en ese momento se vivía fuera de los muros del castillo. Voldemort había vuelto y con él, el terror se había implantado en toda la población mágica. Sus movimientos, aunque escasos, eran bien calculados. Las víctimas que hasta ese momento se habían producido eran tanto personajes importantes en la comunidad mágica, como simples civiles, que por estar en el lugar y momento equivocados, habían sido silenciados para siempre.

Hermione tomó el diario y pagó a la lechuza que lo entregaba. El ave emprendió el vuelo en el acto. Otra más, blanca como la nieve, le entregó una carta a Harry, quien la acarició en gesto de agradecimiento.

-Gracias Hedwig. ¿Quién me escribiría? No creo que los Dursley se tomaran esa molestia.

-Tal vez es propaganda del ministerio, a mí me han llegado como 15 de esas- informó Ron.

-Tal vez- coincidió Harry, pero se paralizó al reconocer la caligrafía del que una vez había sido su profesor. Era de Lupin.

-¿Murió alguien que conozcamos?- preguntó Ron como cada mañana.

-Si esperaras a que abriera el diario lo sabríamos.

-Disculpa señorita perfecta- Hermione hizo caso omiso al comentario-. Tranquila Pig, en seguida te quito eso que llevas en la pata- indicó el muchacho a su inquieta lechuza, quien por la emoción de sentirse útil no se estaba quieta ni un segundo.

-¡Al fin sucedió!

-¿Qué ocurrió Herm?- preguntó Sam ante la exclamación de su amiga.

-Fudge al fin renunció al puesto.

-¿Ya no es más ministro de magia?- dijo Harry.

-No, ya no, escuchen.

_**Renuncia el Ministro de Magia**_

_Esta mañana, Cornelius Fudge presentó su dimisión como funcionario ante el parlamento mágico inglés, luego de ceder a la presión de la comunidad mágica internacional. El ahora ex Ministro de Magia renunció al cargo tras tres meses de ser duramente criticado por la prensa internacional, por haber ocultado durante un año a la población que El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado había regresado. En una encuesta hecha por EL PROFETA, el 97% de la población aprueba su decisión, mientras que un 33% insiste en que tardó demasiado en tomarla._

_Ante estas afirmaciones, Fudge declara: "Querían mi renuncia, pues aquí la tienen. Llegará el día en que comprendan el por qué hice lo que hice y me lo agradecerán. No daré mas comentarios"_

-Si, como no, enseguida le agradeceré por haber solapado a ese…

-¡Calla Ron, aún no termino! "Ante la renuncia de Fudge, varios candidatos se han postulado para ocupar el puesto. El nuevo ministro será elegido esta misma noche. Pese a la insistencia de la población, Albus Dumbledore no se postulará, pues se niega a abandonar la dirección del colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería."

-Era de suponerse, Dumbledore se quedará en Hogwarts hasta que se muera- apuntó Harry.

-Si, me muero por saber quién será el nuevo ministro. ¿De quién es la carta Harry?- dijo la castaña dejando el periódico a un lado.

-De nadie importante, es propaganda del ministerio, como dijo Ron- mintió. No sabía por qué le abochornaba tanto el haber recibido esa carta.

-Bien Pig, ahora puedes irte- la pequeña lechuza ululó feliz y emprendió el vuelo junto a Hedwig.- Ese animal tiene demasiada energía.

-¿Te escribe tu familia?- preguntó Sam

-Si, es de mamá, dice que esté atento a las noticias de esta noche, ¿por qué será?

-Tal vez porque se elige al nuevo ministro, es importante saber quien es.

-Seguro otro inepto del ministerio.

-Quien sabe Ronald, tal vez sea alguien que conozcamos, como Tonks- el pelirrojo rió estruendosamente ante el comentario de Hermione.

-¿Tonks nuevo ministro de magia?

-¿Te parece tan imposible que una mujer ocupe ese puesto?

-No es por eso, es decir, no tiene precisamente la pinta de dirigente de un país. Ya me la imagino, haciendo tratados con el anciano ministro de Austria y ella con el cabello rosa chicle.

-Ella es una bruja suficientemente capaz de dirigir a un país, además es una gran Auror y…

-¡Basta! Estoy comenzando a cansarme de sus peleas. Apenas son las 12 y ya han discutido cuando menos cinco veces- exclamó Harry exasperado.

-No es mi culpa, si Hermione no me criticara a cada momento…

-Pues si tú me hicieras caso de vez en cuando, tal vez yo no tendría que hacerlo.

-¡Solo dije que me parecía que Tonks no tiene facha de ministro, pero claro, todo lo que yo digo de inmediato te lo tomas personal!

- ¡Ese es el problema, nunca te fijas en lo que dices!

-¡Y tú te fijas demasiado en lo que dicen los demás! ¡Yo no sé cómo Krum te soportaba, seguro le decías a cada momento que su inglés era terrible!

-¡No metas a Víktor en esto!

-¡Silencio!- exclamó Sam. Los chicos se quedaron sorprendidos, generalmente ella era muy callada y tranquila, pero esta vez había tenido que gritarles para calmarlos- Ya es suficiente con el dolor de cabeza como para oírlos gritar. Ustedes dos hablan demasiado, de verdad no dan muy buen ejemplo como amigos, si tanto se quieren como tales, por favor no peleen.

-Yo no tengo la culpa de que quiera que sea perfecto como ella.

-Si te molesta tanto que sea perfecta, no tengo idea de por qué me hablas.

-¡Yo no dije eso!

-¿A no? ¿Entonces qué fue lo que dijiste?

-¿Olvídalo quieres?

-Son un caso perdido- sentenciaron Harry y Sam a la vez.

* * *

-¿En qué piensas Ginny?- cuestionó una rubia de ojos azules a la menor de los Weasley

-No lo sé, me extraña la carta de mamá, dice muy poco, casi siempre usa cuando menos unas veinte líneas, ahora solo escribió tres renglones, y pidiéndome que ponga atención a las noticias de hoy en la noche. ¿Crees que ella sabe algo que nosotros no?

-Tal vez, o quizá los wizarcats la han secuestrado y dejaron una réplica de cera en su lugar para que te escriba esa carta.

-¿No hablarás en serio, o sí Luna?

-Claro que no hablo en serio, era solo una broma para hacerte reír.

-Ya decía yo.

-Los wizarcats jamás secuestran gente, solo gatos.

La pelirroja entornó los ojos y esbozó una sonrisa divertida. Ese tipo de excentricidades era lo que distinguía a Luna Lovegood del resto de las personas, y era también la razón de que muchos la consideraran extraña. Ginny Weasley era una de las pocas amigas que tenía. A ella le gustaba mucho la forma de ser de Luna: era espontánea, ocurrente y graciosa; siempre tenía algo interesante de qué hablar y algún comentario gracioso que la hacía reír, cosa que la Gryffindor apreciaba mucho.

- ¿Cuándo será el primer partido de Gryffindor?- preguntó Luna

-Hasta dentro de un mes, el primer partido de la temporada será Ravenclaw vs. Hufflepuff

-Ya veo, quería estar segura, ¿ahora quién va a comentar los partidos? Tengo entendido que el antiguo comentarista ya se graduó.

-Si, es una pena, Lee era muy gracioso.

-Si, me agradaban sus bromas.

-Creo que esta tarde habrá pruebas para ser comentarista

-¿Por qué no te postulas Ginny?

-No puedo Luna, yo ya juego en un equipo, no puedo ser comentarista y jugar al mismo tiempo.

-Podrías si usaras el doble del espejo.

-Luna, el doble del espejo es imposible de hacer.

-No si eres alquimista, mi madre hizo muchos experimentos para sacar a su doble del espejo, y estuvo a punto de lograrlo, pero murió antes de que eso pasara.- Esto lo dijo con una tranquilidad que hubiera perturbado a cualquiera que la oyese. Pero no a Ginny, ella ya estaba acostumbrada.

-Tal vez, pero yo no tengo tiempo para dominarlo, así que mejor dejo que alguien más lo haga, ¿por qué no tú?

-¿Yo?

-Si, haces comentarios graciosos a veces. Seguro tendrás tanto éxito como Lee.

-Sería interesante, además, siempre quise ser reportera.

-Pero Luna, lo que harás será comentar un partido, ¿qué tiene eso que ver con ser reportera?

-Pues, ¿qué tiene de diferente comentar un partido a una noticia?

-Pues…

-Además, me gusta el Quidditch aunque no sepa mucho de él, las escobas volando por ahí me recuerdan a los enjambres de _atrapasueños._

-¿Atrapa qué?

-_Atrapasueños,_ gracias a esos insectitos tienes pesadillas.

-A si claro, los _atrapasueños. ¿_Entonces qué, te postularás?

-Seguro, nada pierdo con intentar.

* * *

Ron y Hermione no se dirigieron la palabra desde su discusión a la hora del desayuno. Después de que Harry y Sam desistieran de tranquilizarlos, Ron llamó a Hermione "una perfeccionista obsesiva", a lo que la castaña respondió azotando la copa en la mesa y saliendo a toda prisa del Gran Comedor, no sin antes mostrar un rostro de enfado. Ninguno parecía querer dar su brazo a torcer, ninguno quería pedir disculpas. Ambos estaban dolidos con el otro, y todo había comenzado porque eran muy orgullosos como para admitir lo que dentro de ellos se venía gestando desde hace tiempo atrás.

A diferencia de la chica, Ron ya había aceptado el hecho de que Hermione era para él más que una simple amiga. Lo había comprendido cuando la vio llegar a aquél baile de navidad, tan hermosa como nunca antes, del brazo de ese Víktor Krum. En ese momento comprendió que jamás vería a Hermione como amiga de nuevo, aunque jamás debería demostrarlo. Era esa la razón por la que trataba de hacer comentarios graciosos, de parecer un chico simpático, de elogiarla, pero jamás le funcionaba, porque ella era perfecta, y claro está, esperaba lo mismo a su alrededor, trataba siempre de corregirlo y eso le molestaba. ¿Por qué no puede aceptarme como soy? Se preguntaba. Le molestaba mucho el hecho de que a ella no parecieran importarle los elogios ni todo el esfuerzo que él hacía. ¿Por qué no se fija en mí? ¿Qué tenía ese Krum que yo no tenga? Eran preguntas que rondaban en su cabeza, pero no pensaba ser él el que pidiera disculpas, y en el fondo esa idea le molestaba. Odiaba hacer llorar a Hermione, pero más odiaba no ser él quien la consolara. Aunque él tenía muy claros sus sentimientos, la confusión que en esos momentos él sentía era solo comparable con la de Hermione.

La pobre chica no comprendía por qué se sentía tan confundida con respecto a sus sentimientos por Ron. No soportaba que no la notara, y no sabía por qué. Lo peor de todo era que se enfurecía cuando él, en lugar de apoyarla, le llevaba la contraria, y ella en lugar de tratar de convencerlo, simplemente se enojaba. –Yo tengo la razón, no pienso disculparme- decía.

A la hora de la clase de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas, y para no tocar el tema de la discusión, Hermione hizo equipo con Parvati y Lavender, y Ron con Dean y Seamus, dejando a Harry y Sam solos (Neville estaba en la enfermería debido al esfuerzo excesivo en la clase de Fleur).

-Harry, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?- preguntó mientras cargaba entre sus brazos un hipogrifo bebé.

-Claro.

-¿Por qué estás nervioso desde el desayuno?

-¿Nervioso yo? Te equivocas, estoy mejor que nunca. ¿Cuánto dijo Hagrid que teníamos que darle de beber?- dijo tratando de cambiar la conversación.

-Que eso te lo crean los dos orgullosos de allá. Vamos, sabes que puedes contarme lo que sea, ¿tiene algo que ver con la carta que recibiste?

-No, para nada… bueno, si, es por eso.

-Lo sabía, ¿por qué?

-Pues… no lo sé, me avergüenza un poco, es algo estúpido.

-Harry, nada que te avergüence es estúpido. El que otras personas no lo comprendan no lo hace algo tonto, debes tener tus razones para avergonzarte.

-Si, pues… me escribió el profesor Lupin.

-¿Quién?- cuestionó sin comprender.

-Fue mi profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras en tercero, y además era amigo de mis padres.

-¿Y?

-Yo siempre le he tenido un cariño especial, pero últimamente, ha tenido muchas atenciones para conmigo, y yo lo aprecio, de verdad, es solo que… desde que mi padrino murió no pensé que alguien podría…

-Ocupar un lugar en tu vida como el que él ocupó.

-Si, exacto.

-Comprendo, lo que quieres decir es que… aprecias al profesor Lupin, pero al mismo tiempo te da pena el que un ex profesor tuyo sustituya, por llamarlo de alguna manera, a tu padrino.

-Si, eso es lo que siento.

-Me parece algo normal, es decir, si él conoció a tus padres, seguramente te ve como podría ver al hijo de un hermano. Él te aprecia mucho, y es natural que tú también lo aprecies como a un tío o algo parecido, aunque te dé algo de vergüenza porque fue tu profesor.

-Si. Sabes, me gusta hablar contigo, siempre sabes qué decir.

-Me alegra poder ayudarte.

-¿Y bien chicos, su hipogrifo les ha causado problemas?- cuestionó Hagrid cuando pasaba por ahí.

-Para nada- respondió la chica.

-Me doy cuenta que tienes talento con estas criaturas Sam- comentó con alegría. Harry los había presentado poco después de que ella había ingresado al trío, ahora cuarteto, y habían simpatizado casi instantáneamente, principalmente por el gusto que ambos tenías por las criaturas mágicas.

-Gracias, siempre me han gustado los animales- exclamó acariciando la cabeza del pequeño hipogrifo.

-¿Listos para el banquete?

-Como nunca- contestó el ojiverde.

-¿Vas a estar en la mesa de profesores Hagrid?

-Desde luego Sam- respondió orgulloso- y yo les recomiendo que estén atentos a las noticias, es posible que encuentren algo interesante.

-Ah, claro- dijo Harry, confundido.

-Bien chicos- se hizo oír la potente voz del semigigante sobre los murmullos de sus alumnos-, la clase ha terminado, traigan a sus hipogrifos.

Harry se levantó del suelo, Sam también lo hizo, pero de inmediato se tambaleó, soltando al bebé que estaba cargando. Harry reaccionó a tiempo para atraparla, a la vez que Hagrid rescató al hipogrifo. El profesor se dio prisa de meter a los bebés al corral, para inmediatamente ayudar a la chica.

-¡Sam! ¿Te encuentras bien?- preguntó preocupado Harry.

-S-si, es solo…

-Debes ir a la enfermería ahora.

-No, estaré bien.

-Harry tiene razón Sam- intervino Hagrid-, te vez pálida, yo te llevaré.

-Pero…

-Por favor- rogó el muchacho. La chica dudó un momento.

-Está bien, si te hace estar más tranquilo, iré.

-Gracias- fue su única respuesta.

Hagrid la cargó y se fue rumbo a la enfermería. En ese momento Ron y Hermione se acercaron.

-¿Qué pasó Harry?- cuestionó el pelirrojo.

-No lo sé. Estaba bien hace un minuto, y de repente… No es la primera vez que le sucede.

-¿Crees que se encuentre bien?- indagó Hermione preocupada.

-Eso espero. No puede estar enferma, ¿o si?

-Seguro estará bien, ¿verdad Ron?

-Desde luego- coincidió su amigo.

Aquél pequeño incidente en Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas fue el pretexto perfecto para acabar con el enojo de los dos amigos, quienes no necesitaron de disculpas para perdonarse el uno al otro. No hubo reclamos por parte del otro, suficiente castigo había sido para ellos el no hablar con la persona más importante en sus vidas, aunque hubiera sido solo durante unas horas.

* * *

-¡Que comience el banquete!- indicó Dumbledore a todo el alumnado. Acto seguido, solo se oía el ruido de cubiertos chocando contra los platos, y las pláticas casuales de los alumnos. El Gran Comedor estaba adornado como cada año, con las calabazas flotantes alumbrando, y majestuosas decoraciones adornaban las mesas de las cuatro casas. De repente una chica de ojos azules atravesó las puertas y se situó al lado de Hermione.

-Valla Sam, te vez mejor.

-Lo estoy, y ustedes dos, ¿ya se hablan?

-Si, creo que fue tonto pelear por cosas así, ¿no te parece Ron?

-Di, mud dondo- contestó con la boca llena.

-¿Y qué tenías?- cuestionó Harry.

-Nada, la enfermera me dijo que durmiera el resto de la tarde, cuando desperté ya estaba mejor. Solo me dio un frasco con una poción, dijo que la tomara en caso de que me sintiera mal otra vez. Lo vez Harry, te dije que iba a estar bien con un descanso.

-Si, claro, pero no está de más prevenir.

-Ajá. ¡Cielos, nunca había visto tanta comida en mi vida!

-Si, los elfos cocinan con mucho esmero, aunque nadie reconozca su trabajo.

-No hablemos de la PEDDO ahora, ¿te importa?- exclamó Ron tragando su pavo.

-Es la P-E-D-D-O, no la PEDDO Ron.

-Da igual, estamos comiendo.

-De acuerdo, pero sabes que no me rendiré.

-Seguro.

-¿La qué?- indagó Sam sin comprender aquella conversación.

-Es… una organización que creó Hermione- trató de explicar Harry-. Ella trata de convencer a la gente de que los elfos domésticos deben ser libres de cobrar un sueldo. No ha tenido mucho éxito- agregó bajando el tono de su voz- pero ella no está dispuesta a rendirse.

-Es muy noble de su parte.

-Si, lo es.

-¿Qué tanto murmuran ustedes?- preguntó la castaña con suspicacia.

-Nada Herm- respondió el moreno.

-En fin, todo esto se ve delicioso- comentó la ojiazul- ¿qué será bueno elegir?

-Te recomiendo el lomo relleno, está exquisito.

-Está bien, en vista de que Herm lo aprueba, lo probaré.

Así pasó la velada, entre comentarios y risas. Momentos como ese hacían pensar que afuera no se estaba desatando una guerra, que aunque no había sido del todo sangrienta, los pocos ataques hasta el momento habían desatado el temor entre los habitantes, tanto magos como muggles. Esa situación la había influenciado Fudge, con su insensata indiferencia, y la noticia de que un nuevo ministro ocuparía el cargo encendía una nueva llama de esperanza entre la gente atemorizada: quizá ahora se tomarían medidas en contra de los magos oscuros.

De pronto, una gran bandada de lechuzas entró por las ventanas y dejó caer sobre las cabezas de los estudiantes ejemplares de "El Profeta". Todos recibieron el Diario expectantes y extrañados, pues en raras ocasiones se repartía un ejemplar nocturno, salvo en aquellas de vital importancia, como era esa: esa noche se anunciaría al nuevo Ministro de Magia. Todos se apresuraron a abrir el Diario para enterarse de la noticia.

-De prisa Hermione, queremos saber quién ocupará el cargo de Fudge

-Tranquilo Ron, aún tengo que pagarle a la lechuza. Anda, toma, es la cuota por el periódico de hoy, ahora vete- indicó al animal colocando un par de monedas en la bolsa que llevaba atada-. Bien, dice… Oh… ¡No puedo creerlo!

-¿Qué ocurre Hermione?- preguntó Sam al ver su expresión de sorpresa.

-El nuevo ministro… el nuevo ministro…

-Ya dinos de una vez qué pasa- pidió el pelirrojo impaciente.

-El nuevo ministro es… es… es tu papá.

-¿QUÉ?

**_En el próximo...:_**_ Diversas reacciones ha provocado el nombramiento del nuevo ministro de magia, desde euforia, pasando por indiferencia, hasta llegar a la ira. Entre toda la conmoción, los personajes se concentran en sus propios asuntos y conoceremos un poco más sobre sus sentimientos. Dumbledore tendrá una charla con Snape, y los temas que tocarán afectarán directamente a Harry. A demás, después de tanto tiempo, Cho y Harry tendrán su primer encuentro desde su discusión del curso anterior. ¿Cómo reaccionará la Ravenclaw al conocer a la nueva amiga de Harry? ¡Lean y descúbranlo!_

* * *

_Hola! espero que les haya gustado el capítulo 10. Jeje, el detalle del ministro se me ocurrió cuando lo leí en el fic de una amiga, porque aunque Jo dijo que eso jamás pasaría, siento que los Weasley se merecían algo maravilloso en sus vidas, jeje._

_Contesto Reviews!_

_**Juan: **¡Y comienzan las teorías! jeje, me encanta que hagan eso. No te puedo decir si estás bien o mal porque, bueno, arruinaría la trama si estás bien, y si estás mal... no vería el desarrollo de tu teoría, con lo mucho que me gustan. Lo que si puedo decirte es que ambas son muy interesantes =D_

_**Gothic:** jeje me gusta saber de ti, conocer a los lectores es divertido. Yo no soy buena en los deportes, excepto en natación y algo de beisbol, pero igual no soy excelente. La guitarra... no sé, me cuesta pulsar las cuerdas, aunque la verdad nunca fui muy constante que digamos... ¡Yo también soy buena en matemáticas! De hecho, comienzo la licenciatura en actuaría el 10 de agosto... Me muero de nervios. ¡Pero si se dibujar! un tiempo pinté al óleo, pero la pintura me mareaba, así que mejor regresé al lápiz y papel. No soy una gran artista, pero no lo hago tan mal para no haber tomado clases =P. Gracias por tu coment._

_**Ginny:** gracias, si me divertí, ¡vimos delfines y tortugas! Fue lindo, aunque el viaje de ida me mareó, jeje, muchas curvas en la carretera. Seguí tu voto, ojalá te haya gustado este también. Ah, y muchas gracias también por visitar mis drabbes, dices cosas muy lindas^^._

_Creo que es todo. Hasta el próximo, y si les gustó, ya saben... ¡a desviar ese mouse!_


	11. Pensamientos y Pociones

**11**

**Pensamientos y Pociones**

Ron se encontraba incrédulo, mientras muchas de las miradas del Gran Comedor lo escudriñaban de arriba a bajo, buscando algún indicio de que fuera cierta aquella noticia.

-Déjate de bromas Hermione, no es gracioso- le había dicho a su amiga, pero ella le mostró su ejemplar de El Profeta como única respuesta. Ahí se encontraba Arthur Weasley en la fotografía mágica, saludando con una mano y sonriendo ampliamente, mientras firmaba el acta de toma de posesión. Ron no cabía de la impresión, al tiempo que Harry murmuraba No hay duda, es tu padre.

-No lo comprendo, ¿por qué no me dijeron nada?- cuestionó el pelirrojo visiblemente desconcertado. Una noticia así es de las que se comunican en el acto, cosa que hacía más confusa esa situación.

-Tal vez querían darte una sorpresa- sugirió Sam, encontrando en aquella la solución mas lógica-. Tus padres seguramente no quisieron crearles falsas esperanzas, así que esperaron a que se confirmara la noticia para informarles.

-Pues valla sorpresa- musitó Ron, aún conmocionado. Pero de repente, como si de un momento a otro hubiera descubierto la fórmula para conseguir la vida eterna, su rostro se iluminó con una inmensa sonrisa emocionada. Sus amigos lo miraron extrañados, preocupados tal vez por el estado en el que se encontraría después de semejante noticia. Al fin, sorprendiendo a todos por el repentino cambio, exclamó-. ¡Por Merlín! ¿Saben lo que esto significa?

-¿Qué significa?- inquirió Harry extrañado.

-¡Que de ahora en adelante seré el hijo del Ministro de Magia!

-Valla Ron, semejante descubrimiento has hecho- comentó Hermione irónicamente-. Por supuesto que serás hijo del ministro, a menos que seas adoptado, cosa que realmente dudo.

-Vamos Herm, ¿déjame disfrutar esto quieres?- suplicó.

Ella miró su rostro y sonrió complaciente. Disfrutaba tanto verlo feliz, ojala ella pudiera ser la causa de esa alegría. De pronto se vio a sí misma tomada de la mano de Ron caminando por Hogsmeade, de repente se detenían mirándose a los ojos, sus rostros se aproximaban cada vez más, hasta fundirse en un tierno beso. La castaña salió de aquél sueño y se sonrojó, apenada de aquella escena que acababa de imaginar. Para su suerte, todos estaban prestando tanta atención a lo que el pelirrojo decía que nadie se dio cuenta.

-… y seguramente ahora recibirá un mejor sueldo, lo que quiere decir que mi mesada mejorará, ¡y podré usar ropa nueva en lugar de heredada! Ya era hora, los pantalones de Fred nunca me han quedado bien, tiene un trasero muy estrecho.

-¡Ron!- exclamó Hermione mientras Sam reía, sonrojándose una vez más, porque se había sorprendido pensando que el trasero de Ron lucía muy bien en su uniforme de Guardián, y que, en definitiva, los pantalones de Fred no le hacían justicia.

-Lo siento Herm, no pude contenerme- se disculpó, creyendo que el sonrojo había sido a causa de su comentario y no por… otras razones- digo, uno acaba acostumbrándose a todo, pero no por eso deja de ser mas cómodo un pantalón que escoja yo mismo. No sabes lo cómodo que me siento cuando uso el uniforme de Quidditch, es lo único no heredado que uso, además de la ropa interior, claro está.

-Debes sentirte muy contento- comentó Sam divertida al ver la emoción del pelirrojo. Mientras tanto, la castaña ya no sabía que hacer para ocultar el rubor de sus mejillas, sobre todo porque la imagen de Ron en su uniforme se hizo mas vívida en su mente cuando el lo había mencionado.

-Contento es poco, ¡estoy eufórico! ¡Por fin podré pagarte todo el dinero que te debía Harry!- agregó mirando a su amigo.

-No es necesario Ron, ya sabes que no tienes por qué…- pero fue interrumpido.

-Claro que tengo, si antes no lo hice fue porque no tenía con qué pagarte, pero ahora sí. Tal vez tú lo olvidaste, pero yo no, y no me voy a quedar tranquilo hasta que haya saldado mi deuda completa.

-De acuerdo- cedió-, si así eres feliz. Pero por mí no tienes que hacerlo, yo te di ese dinero con mucho gusto.

-Solo espero que no se te suba a la cabeza Ronald-advirtió astutamente Hermione- recuerda que el ministro es tu padre, no tú.

-Descuida, seguiré siendo el chico sencillo de siempre.

* * *

-Ginny, ¡es tu papá!- gritó Vanora Rigth, una Gryffindor de quinto curso que compartía habitación con la pelirroja, cuando leyó la noticia en le periódico.

La chica no sabía que decir, se había quedado inmóvil, medio aturdida por la noticia, las palabras no parecían acabar de entrar en su cabeza. Preguntó qué era lo que su amiga le había dicho, solo para escuchar la misma respuesta: tu papá es el nuevo ministro. Ginny no podía creer lo que escuchaban sus oídos, ¿su papá el mandamás de la comunidad mágica?

-Debe haber algún error- sugirió la chica Weasley. Pero Vanora le mostró el diario y Ginny se dio cuenta de que no bromeaba: ahí, en una fotografía que ocupaba la mitad de la primera plana, estaba su padre sonriente, recibiendo el cargo delante de los funcionarios del ministerio.

-No es posible, mi papá… ¿por qué no me dijo nada?- cuestionó de la misma manera en que su hermano lo había hecho.

-Probablemente quería que fuera una sorpresa-comentó Lavinia, otra de sus compañeras. Las tres chicas se habían hecho amigas a causa de compartir el mismo dormitorio durante cinco años, por lo que no eran raros los momentos en los que se les veía juntas.

-Pues… es posible. Mi papá nuevo Ministro de Magia…- murmuró para sí. De un momento a otro su familia se había convertido en una de las más importantes en todo el mundo mágico. Era muy curiosa la forma en que el destino giraba. Ni siquiera tenía la menor idea de por qué su padre había llegado hasta ese puesto. Bueno, en ese momento era lo que menos le importaba, pero pensaba preguntárselo en cuanto tuviera oportunidad.

-Espero que nos sigas hablando, ahora que serás una persona tan importante- bromeó Lavinia para relajar los ánimos de Ginny.

-Si, no soportaría a una Malfoy pelirroja por el colegio- la secundó Vanora.

-No sería mala idea Van, yo, una Malfoy…- hizo una pausa imitando los aires de altivez de Draco, y después de unos segundos, ella y sus amigas rompieron en carcajadas.

-Jamás te quedaría ese papel Ginny, eres demasiado como para rebajarte a ese nivel.

-Es verdad Viny, además, no las cambiaría a ustedes jamás, y menos por dos gorilas subdesarrollados como… esos de allá- agregó señalando con la mirada a Crabbe y Goyle.

-Hola Gin, felicidades- dijo una rubia a sus espaldas-. Ya me enteré de lo de tu papá, de ahora en adelante serás la hija del Ministro.

-Oh, Lunática está aquí- dijo Lavinia sin considerar los sentimientos de la muchacha.

-¡Lavinia!- la reprendió Ginny-. Discúlpala Luna, no quiso decir eso.

-No te preocupes, me han dicho cosas peores.

-Bueno, voy a habar con Colin de la buena nueva, con tu… permiso Lovegood- y acto seguido se levantó de su asiento, seguida de Vanora.

-Agh, me molesta que se comporten así, en el fondo no son malas, pero…

-Descuida.

-Y gracias por felicitarme, creo. Cielos, esto no me lo esperaba. ¿Quién iba a decirlo?, mi papá ministro.

-Si, ahora serás aún más popular.

-Eso creo, aunque no estoy segura de qué pensar, todos se me quedan viendo. Oye, ¿cómo te fue?

-¿Cómo me fue de qué?

-En las pruebas para comentarista.

-Ah, eso, me quedé con el puesto.

-¡Felicidades!

-Gracias. Espero que con eso la gente me conozca un poco más, aunque no hablaré hasta el partido de Gryffindor, Justin quedó empatado conmigo y comentará la mitad de los encuentros.

-Lo importante es que te quedaste con el puesto- la animó Ginny.

-Supongo, ¿crees que lo haré bien?- preguntó con la mirada soñadora que la caracterizaba.

-Tenlo por seguro, al parecer, nos hemos creado fama instantánea- respondió con una sonrisa cómplice, a la que Luna se unió inmediatamente.

* * *

Mientras Ron se reponía de la sorpresa y recibía felicitaciones de parte de sus compañeros de casa, Harry y Sam platicaban de un tema que habían dejado pendiente, algo sobre cierta carta de cierto profesor licántropo. Harry la tenía en sus manos aún enrollada, pensaba leerla en la sala común una vez hubiese quedado vacía, pero decidió aprovechar la distracción recién provocada para abrirla, después de todo, la única persona que en ese momento podría verlo o notarlo era Sam, y sentía una necesidad de leerla con ella, tal vez por la conversación de unas horas antes. Tocó delicadamente el hombro de ella para no sobresaltarla, Sam desvió su mirada de un sonriente Ron para prestarle atención a él. Harry le mostró el rollo de pergamino. "Es ésta", le murmuró, y Sam lo comprendió. Se alejaron un poco del bullicio, lo suficiente como para tener calma y no ser interrumpidos por curiosos, cosas poco probables debido a que Ron atraía toda la atención, pero nunca está de más prevenir.

-¿Esa es la carta?- cuestionó Sam, aunque fue más una afirmación que una pregunta.

-Si, y… ¿la leerías conmigo?

-Seguro, si no te importa compartir algo tan personal con alguien más.

-Ya te conté cómo me siento, ahora necesito que me acompañes.

-De acuerdo, ábrela.

Harry desenrolló la carta con un sentimiento muy extraño de bochorno y alegría, pues era la primera carta que recibía en lo que llevaba del curso y estaba ansioso por saber qué decía. Deseaba en su interior que no fueran solamente indicaciones de la Orden o comentarios sobre el padre de Ron. Finalmente extendió el pape frente a sus ojos y lo leyó.

_Harry:_

_Antes que nada, quiero disculparme por no haberte escrito antes, pero me encontraba en misiones para la Orden y no me era posible comunicarme, espero lo comprendas. Sé lo difícil que debe ser para ti no recibir cartas de alguien que se preocupe por ti desde que Sirius murió._

_Espero que te esté yendo de maravilla en el colegio, aunque no lo dudo, tienes un gran don para la magia al igual que tu madre, siempre lo he dicho. Solo espero que aquel don que heredaste de James no haya salido a flote, al menos no todavía. _

_Por cierto, ¡enhorabuena por convertirte en capitán del equipo de Quidditch! No cabe duda de que eres parecidísimo a tu padre, incluso en esto; tal vez ya lo sabías, pero fue en sexto curso cuando él se convirtió en capitán del equipo. Probablemente eso ayudó en cuanto a Lily respecta, tú me entiendes._

_Seguiremos en contacto, sé que no soy Sirius y que jamás podré reemplazarlo, pero ten algo por seguro, siempre podrás contar conmigo para lo que sea, no dudes en escribirme si me necesitas, por cualquier cosa, por pequeña que sea, por mí no habrá problema._

_Afectuosamente, _

_Remus Lupin._

Harry sonrió a medida que leía la carta, sobre todo cuando leyó eso de que probablemente el ser capitán le ayudó a su padre para conquistar a su madre. Pero el último párrafo, eso de que podía contar con él, lo conmovió más de lo que hubiera imaginado.

-¿El don que heredaste de James? ¿Así se llamaba tu padre?

-Si, ese era su nombre, es el mío también, pero no suelo usarlo mucho.

-Ya veo, pero aún no me queda clara una cosa. ¿A qué don se refiere?

-Pues- comenzó sin poder evitar reírse- él dice que mi padre tenía un don especial para meterse en problemas, y al parecer, yo también lo tengo.

-Entiendo- dijo sumándose a la risa-. Pues como te dije, no fue tan malo, ¿o si?- comentó refiriéndose a la carta.

-No, aunque aún me siento algo extraño.

-Es natural, ya verás que con el tiempo pasará.

-Eso espero Sam, eso espero.

* * *

-¿¡Qué!?- exclamó un chico rubio de gélida mirada gris en la mesa de Slytherin, al tiempo que arrojaba su diario con furia.

-Tranquilo Draco, relájate- intentó apaciguarlo su novia.

-¿Weasley?… ¿¡WEASLEY!?

-Te mandaré traer un té de las cocinas, no tardo- dijo Pansy.

-Weasley… no puedo creerlo, esto debe ser una mentira… Weasley no puede… ¡NO PUEDE!

-Relájate guapo, no es para tanto- comentó Daphne Greengrass, compañera de curso y casa de Draco, y una de sus tantas conquistas, mejor definidas como "aventuras de una noche". El rubio había palidecido hasta que su piel tomó el color del papel. Sus grises ojos destellaban furia y su rostro lucía crispado por ese sentimiento, aunado a la impotencia.

-Es que no puede, esto no puede estar pasándome a mí- vociferaba.

-¿Qué te ocurre?- preguntó torpemente Goyle, sin recibir respuesta alguna.

Draco no se lo explicaba, ¿cómo era posible que la suerte dejara de sonreírle en tan poco tiempo? Su padre, poderoso Mortífago y allegado al Señor Oscuro, se encontraba en la prisión de Azkaban por culpa de ese Potter, y aunque pronto podría escapar, debido a que ya no había dementores que la custodiaran, eso no ocultaba que el orgullo de su familia se viera afectado por esa humillación. Y ahora esto, el pobretón de Weasley, ese traidor a la sangre, tenía la fortuna de ver a su inútil padre convertido en el Ministro de Magia, la máxima autoridad en todo el mundo mágico.

-Me las vas a pagar Weasley, de una u otra forma, me las vas a pagar, y ya encontraré la forma de cobrármelas todas.

* * *

Ron despertó días después como cualquier otra mañana. Lentamente fue desperezándose bajo sus sábanas. Era una de las primeras mañanas de noviembre, fría y húmeda, como casi todos los días desde que llegaron al colegio. Se levantó y dirigió su mirada hacia la cama contigua, aquella que generalmente era ocupada por Harry y que en ese momento se encontraba vacía. Estaba preocupado por su amigo, pues desde que había llegado a Grimmauld Place no hacía mas que hablar en sueños y llamar a Sirius. Últimamente esos sueños se habían vuelto menos constantes (sobre todo desde que había llevado a la habitación ese extraño instrumento que emitía vapores y burbujas de colores), pero eso no cambiaba el hecho de que fuera perturbador el hablar con una persona que parecía totalmente diferente al chico que había conocido cinco años atrás en el expreso de Hogwarts. Dejó a un lado sus divagaciones y se apresuró a vestirse. Algo le decía que ese sería un gran día.

-Buenos días dormilón- saludó Sam sonriente cuando lo vio bajar de su dormitorio. Al parecer era la única en la Sala Común.

-¿Y los demás?- indagó el pelirrojo escudriñando el lugar con la mirada.

-Están abajo- informó la chica-. Es muy tarde y Hermione no quiso esperar a saludarte, casi sacó a Harry a rastras de aquí y se fueron al Gran Comedor, así que me propuse de voluntaria para esperar a que te despertaras.

-Gracias- dijo agradecido por el gesto, pero de repente una duda surgió en él-. ¿Y qué era tan urgente como para no esperarme?- exclamó con un rostro de fingida ofensa.

-La primera clase de hoy es pociones, así que no querían llegar tarde, pasaron a desayunar antes de irse.

-¿Y tú no fuiste con ellos? ¡Llegarás tarde con Snape! Yo no tentaría a la suerte. No importa que siempre lo derrotes, ahora solamente esperará a que cometas un error para…

-No llegaré tarde Ron, tomaré el atajo del ala oeste, además, tengo el tiempo de sobra para llegar.

-No lo creo- la contradijo el pelirrojo-. No te dará tiempo de ir al Gran Comedor y después a las mazmorras.

-Nadie dijo que iría al Gran Comedor- apuntó la chica. Ron la miró confundido, a lo que ella completó-, no iré a desayunar hoy.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

-Desperté con algo de náuseas, no creo que mi estómago soporte un solo bocado, así que mejor esperaré hasta la hora de la cena-. Acto seguido se despidió de él y tomó rumbo hacia su clase, pero antes de que atravesara el retrato la voz de su amigo la detuvo.

-Valla, no creo que yo pudiera aguantar todo un día sin comer.

-No es la gran cosa, no tengo apetito- contestó ella simplemente, y antes de que se cerrara la entrada, al muchacho le pareció escuchar "he aguantado cosas peores que el ayuno de un día".

Al salir de la torre de Gryffindor la muchacha se apresuró a llegar al aula de Snape. Caminó a paso veloz mientras esperaba que sus piernas resistieran el esfuerzo. Dobló esquinas, caminó por largos pasillos, atravesó decenas de pasadizos secretos y bajó innumerables escalones. Cada paso le costaba un tremendo esfuerzo aunque no quisiera admitirlo, y la razón era que no había pegado un ojo en toda la noche. Finalmente se dio por vencida y decidió descansar unos minutos, tenía tiempo suficiente para reponer algo de energías.

Se recargó en la pared y se dejó resbalar hasta quedar sentada en el piso, echó su cabeza hacia atrás y cerró los ojos. Había sido una de esas veladas en las que sus pensamientos la torturaban, y no sabía por qué. Cada vez que trabajosamente lograba conciliar el sueño se veía a sí misma rodeada de espeluznantes sombras y siluetas amenazantes que no lograba distinguir. Ella era una niña, tan solo una niña indefensa, y no podía hacer nada para ahuyentar a esos seres que la atemorizaban.

Dándose cuenta de que apenas lograría llegar a las mazmorras se levantó, sacudió el polvo de su uniforme y se puso en marcha nuevamente. Mientras corría su mente divagaba de nuevo. Entre toda la oscuridad una silueta pequeña se acercaba a ella y la protegía en forma maternal de todos los entes que la rodeaban. Lentamente levantaba la mirada para encontrarse con el rostro de una elfina doméstica, la misma que había dibujado meses atrás con carboncillo y papel. Cuando más segura se sentía el rostro amable de aquella criatura se desvanecía entre las tinieblas, y se quedaba sola, al tiempo que todos aquellos seres se cernían sobre ella. En ese momento era cuando el sueño terminaba, y ella despertaba con la respiración agitada y empapada en sudor.

-Mira, ahí está- exclamó Hermione mientras divisaba a Sam llegar apresuradamente al aula.

-Comenzábamos a creer que llegarías tarde- le dijo Harry al tiempo que le cargaba su mochila, al notar lo cansada que estaba.

-Yo… jamás…- contestó mientras se llevaba una mano al pecho para detener el violento latido de su corazón. Respiró hondo para recuperarse de la carrera. Poco a poco su pulso se normalizó y pudo hablar con naturalidad- yo jamás le daré esa satisfacción a Snape, antes prefiero envenenarme.

El muchacho de ojos verdes sonrió, a la vez que Hermione indicaba la llegada de los Slytherin.

-¿Todos los años comparten la asignatura con ellos?- preguntó Sam.

-Eso me temo- informó Hermione- pero tienes suerte, solo tendrás que soportarlos dos años, nosotros lo haremos siete.

-Buenos días- saludó sarcásticamente Malfoy a sus espaldas, poniendo una mano en el hombro de Sam, quien lo rechazó enseguida.

-¿Qué quieres Malfoy? ¿No te parece que es demasiado temprano para molestar?- le espetó Harry con cara de pocos amigos.

-Nunca es demasiado temprano para amargarte un poco el día- respondió con su típica risa burlona, mientras a sus espaldas sus dos guardaespaldas reían.

-¿Por qué tan amargado Potter?- dijo Zabini-. ¿Tu mami no te dio leche caliente anoche y por eso estás de mal humor?- Pansy y Millicent Bulstrode reían a pierna suelta, pero Harry no se amilanó, ya tenía mucha práctica ignorando esa clase de insultos, vivir con su primo Duddley tenía esa ventaja.

-De hecho, dormí preocupado de que al bebé Blaise no le hubieran cambiado el pañal-. Esta vez la risa fue para las Gryffindor, mientras que Zabini mutaba su gesto a uno de ira y enrojecía levemente.

-¿Te crees muy hombrecito, o no, Potter?- expresó Malfoy molesto, mirándolo a los ojos. Hermione iba a intervenir, pero, evitando una confrontación y un molesto insulto de Malfoy hacia ella debido a su ascendencia muggle, Sam se le adelantó.

-No necesita demostrarte nada, con tu actitud infantil, demuestras mejor que nadie quién es el inmaduro-. Malfoy no sabía qué responder, ella lo intrigaba muchísimo, no era como los torpes de sus compañeros, no era igual que el resto de los leones, pero ¿por qué?

-Vamos Draco, no gastes saliva con esta escoria- musitó Pansy intentando calmarlo. Esa engreída de Jones no le agradaba para nada, le resultaba profundamente molesta.

Fue justo en ese momento que la puerta de la mazmorra se abrió, dando paso al rostro pálido de Snape enmarcado por una cortina de grasiento pelo negro.

-Adelante- dijo con cara de pocos amigos, dejando la puerta abierta mientras se dirigía a su escritorio, no sin antes dirigir una mirada de desprecio hacia el grupo de Gryffindor.

Uno a uno los Slytherins fueron pasando, empujando groseramente al trío que se disponía a entrar. Malfoy entró el último en su grupo, y se quedó en la puerta esperando a que Sam pasara.

-Pase usted- dijo con una sonrisa cínica que en nada agradó a la chica. ¿Por qué tenía esa extraña sensación con respecto a Malfoy? Cada vez que él la miraba sentía inquietarse. Pasó de largo intentando ignorar al rubio, seguida por Harry, al que Malfoy le dirigió una mirada altiva, para después casi cerrar la puerta en el rostro de Hermione. Harry reaccionó a tiempo para detener la puerta y evitar que le diera de lleno en la nariz a su amiga.

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó preocupado.

-Si, descuida, no ha sido nada.

-Señor Potter, señorita Granger, ¿nos harían el favor de tomar sus asientos?- se hizo escuchar Snape desde el fondo de la sala-. ¿O tenemos que esperar toda la clase a que terminen su conversación?

-No profesor- aclaró Hermione- enseguida nos sentamos.

-Debo agradecer su considerado gesto- exclamó irónicamente, a lo que Harry respondió con una mirada de odio, esas que solo tenía reservadas para el profesor. Las risitas de los Slytherins no se hicieron esperar. Se apresuraron y ocuparon los lugares a los lados de Sam.

-Muy bien, ahora que han sido tan amables de tomar sus lugares, podré dar las indicaciones. El día de hoy trabajarán solos, tengo una importante junta con el director y no tengo tiempo para soportarlos. Las indicaciones están en la pizarra. Al regresar quiero ver pociones perfectamente realizadas, o si no…- el profesor dejó la amenaza en el aire-. ¿Qué están esperando? No veo que saquen su material ni sus ingredientes –. Acto seguido, se escuchó el rumor de actividad por toda la mazmorra, a la vez que Snape salía dando un portazo.

Durante la siguiente hora nadie dijo palabra, pues todos se concentraban en hacer un buen trabajo para no despertar la ira de su profesor.

-¿Te encuentras bien Sam?- cuestionó Harry después de un largo rato de estarla observando.

-Descuida, estoy perfecta- dijo tratando de tranquilizarlo, sin mucho éxito.

-Harry tiene razón- intervino Hermione-, no te vez muy bien, esas ojeras están bastante profundas.

-Tuve una mala noche, es todo- comentó al tiempo que arrojaba raíz de mandrágora en el caldero.

-¿Desayunaste después de que Ron despertó?- indagó su amiga.

-Si- mintió- no mucho, pero si.

- Deberías ir a descansar si es que anoche no pudiste hacerlo- propuso el moreno con el rostro preocupado.

-Si quieres puedo acabar la poción por ti- sugirió Hermione.

-No deben preocuparse, no es nada que no pueda manejar. En lugar de preocuparse tanto por mí, deberían preocuparse más por sus pociones. Hermione, ya va siendo hora de que agregues los huevecillos de pixy, y Harry, agregaste un ingrediente antes de tiempo en tu caldero.

-¿A si?- dijo mirando su poción, que en lugar de ser de un naranja uniforme, se había vuelto de un amarillo pálido. Miró el reloj y suspiró resignado. Ya no le alcanzaría el tiempo para preparar otra poción, y si le entregaba ese menjurje a Snape seguramente lo colgaría de la torre más alta de todo Hogwarts.

-Oh Harry- exclamó Hermione apenada.

-No importa- lo reconfortó Sam- todavía tiene arreglo, a ver…- Sacó de su mochila un frasquito con unos extraños polvos de color carmesí, y los agregó al caldero. Instantáneamente, la poción fue cambiando de color hasta llegar al naranja deseado-. Listo, ahora sólo tienes que dejarla sobre el fuego el resto de la clase.

-¿Cómo hiciste eso?- exclamaron los dos al unísono.

-Es un catalizador. Contrarresta muchos de los efectos de los hongos y las raíces agregados incorrectamente en la elaboración de una poción, siempre y cuando se añada inmediatamente-. Los dos amigos la miraron sorprendidos-. Si quieren puedo regalarles un poco.

-¿De dónde sacaste eso?

-Es una receta que yo inventé- respondió mirando a la castaña.

-Valla, quién lo hubiera dicho, jamás se me hubiera ocurrido algo así.

-Supongo que gozaba de demasiado tiempo libre, así que…

-Gracias Sam, otro lío del que me sacas- interrumpió Harry.

-No tienes por qué darlas- contestó con rostro cansado poniendo su poción a fuego lento. Solo faltaba esperar una hora a que estuviera lista.

-Descuida, ve a la Sala Común, yo le entregaré tu poción a Snape- se ofreció Hermione.

-No, después de la hora libre tenemos encantamientos y si voy a la torre no despertaré en horas-. Acto seguido se recargó en el respaldo de su banca cerrando los ojos, y, sin darse cuenta, apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de Harry, quedándose profundamente dormida.

-Será mejor que no la despertemos hasta que Snape llegue- sugirió la chica mientras agregaba un último ingrediente a su caldero y con su varita bajaba la llama. Harry se limitó a asentir, tratando de no perturbar el sueño de Sam, quien parecía sumida en una paz tan grande que jamás hubiera tenido corazón para despertarla.

* * *

El sol entraba con dificultad por la ventana. El cielo de otoño comenzaba a nublarse, haciendo aún más fríos los días. Dumbledore dejó el volumen que estaba leyendo en el librero más cercano y acarició la cabeza del majestuoso fénix que estaba a su lado. Caminó por el amplio despacho y sacó del interior de un armario una antiquísima vasija de piedra, con muchas marcas de runas grabadas en ella, y la puso en su escritorio.

-Adelante- indicó al escuchar que llamaban a la puerta, al tiempo que ésta se abría dando paso al profesor de pociones del colegio. Con un gesto de la mano, el anciano mago le indicó que tomara asiento delante de su escritorio. -¿Gustas una taza de té, un poco de whisky de fuego, algo de ron de azufre, un trago de hidromiel, cerveza de mantequilla tal vez?- le ofreció con amabilidad mientras las diferentes bebidas aparecían sobre el escritorio, delante de su invitado.

-Agua está bien- expresó secamente.

-Como gustes- las bebidas desaparecieron siendo reemplazadas por un vaso de agua cristalina-. Creo que yo beberé un poco de licor de café.

-¿Disculpe?- indagó arqueando una ceja, pero sin perder la frialdad en el rostro.

-Licor de café, una bebida muggle que en lo particular me agrada degustar-. El profesor hizo una mueca despectiva al oír la palabra "muggle", pero intentó disimular delante del director.

-¿Ocurre algo con la Orden?- preguntó Snape con el rostro serio.

-En parte, si- admitió Dumbledore entrelazando sus largos y finos dedos-. Hay muchos temas de los que debemos hablar, Severus, y en efecto, algunos de ellos tienen que ver con la Orden.

-Bien, ¿y de qué se trata exactamente?

-La Orden ha estado rastreando los pasos de Voldemort, y afortunadamente, hemos podido anticipar algunos de sus ataques, con mucho éxito, diría yo, pero no con el suficiente. Supongo que te enteraste del incidente en Fulham hace tres días.

-Algo oí al respecto.

-Muy lamentable, trece vidas sacrificadas en manos mortífagas, sin contar los internos en San Mungo. Todo esto causado por Voldemort, en un vano intento de encontrar a Albert Doherty. Me temo que será muy difícil localizarlo, incluso para nuestro bando, no creo que quiera involucrarse en la guerra.

-Tenía entendido que el hombre se estaba haciendo pasar por un simple e inofensivo muggle, para evitar ser localizado por El Señor Tenebroso, si no me equivoco.

-Si, se supone que de eso se trataba, al parecer Voldemort también se enteró del asunto, así que se dirigió (o mejor dicho, envió a una docena de dementores) a donde se supone que él se encontraba refugiado junto a su familia, con el fin de… convencerlo de trabajar para su causa. Pero al parecer cuando sus enviados llegaron Albert ya no estaba ahí. De algún modo supo que Voldemort lo buscaba y decidió que Inglaterra ya no era segura para él.

-¿El inventor ha huido?

-Eso me temo, no está confirmado aún, pero hay indicios de que ha salido del país rumbo a algún lugar de América. Y como te imaginarás, los dementores no iban a detenerse en su afán de satisfacer su apetito de almas solo porque el hombre ya no estaba en ese lugar, así que comenzaron a atacar a los habitantes de la zona. Es una pena, Albert Doherty es una mente valiosa, y si jugara de nuestro bando tal vez tendríamos una ventaja algo mayor.

-El individuo siempre fue una persona cobarde, me sorprende que haya dedicado su vida a la alquimia, dados los riesgos que suponen algunas de sus investigaciones. ¿Y qué ocurrió con los dementores? No me dirá que se compadecieron de todos esos… inocentes- dijo con el tono indiferente y prudente que lo caracterizaba.

-Afortunadamente el nuevo ministerio se toma las cosas con la debida seriedad, y gracias a su nueva disposición a la información se han evitado muchos otros incidentes de este tipo. Si no hubiera sido por aquel pitazo de un informante anónimo, seguramente las víctimas habrían sido muchas más. Arthur Weasley envió un escuadrón de Aurores a encargarse de todo.

-Muy interesante, así que las posibilidades de contar con el tipo están descartadas.

-Hasta que no reciba noticias de su paradero me temo que si. Aunque no es la única estrategia con la que contábamos, ya sabes que siempre me gusta tener alguna que otra carta bajo la manga- comentó con una sonrisa.

-Lo recuerdo perfectamente.

-Cambiando un poco el tema, ¿tienes noticias sobre lo que Voldemort ha estado planeando?

-Eso creo- dijo en un tono poco convincente-. No ha querido comentar nada revelador con nadie, ni siquiera a los que somos de su círculo más allegado. Al parecer piensa que mientras menos personas conozcan los detalles, mejores serán los resultados.

-No quiero que te arriesgues demasiado, Severus. Sé que te has ofrecido como un espía para la Orden, pero no está en mis intenciones perder a uno de mis informantes por querer averiguar demasiadas cosas.

-Descuide profesor, hasta ahora no ha sospechado nada. Bellatrix no está muy contenta con mi regreso al lado oscuro, pero me he encargado de convencer al resto de que mis intenciones son servir al Señor Tenebroso. Al parecer, la información que le revelé acerca de los planes de la Orden logró convencerlo de mi lealtad- informó con calma.

-Estupendo, ¿y qué has averiguado hasta ahora?

-Como le dije, no he averiguado todos los detalles, pero por lo que parece, ha encontrado una manera de acercarse al chico-. Dumbledore alzó una ceja, intrigado por aquél plan que Voldemort tenía en mente. Guardó silencio indicando a su interlocutor que continuara-. No sé cómo ni cuando, pero he escuchado que la amenaza se encuentra más cerca de lo que todos imaginan, y que ni siquiera usted podría percatarse de su presencia. Así que si no consigue enterarse del resto de la profecía, al menos tendrá una posición privilegiada para acabar con Potter.

-Ya veo, ¿algo más?

-Me temo que no, pero seguiré averiguando hasta que consiga toda la información posible.

-Entiendo, tendremos que aumentar la seguridad en ese caso.

Se hizo un silencio que indicaba que la conversación estaba concluida. Snape se levantó de su asiento y se despidió cortésmente del director. Giró sobre sus talones produciendo un frufrú con su capa negra. Justo antes de que cerrara la puerta, Dumbledore lo detuvo.

-Una cosa más Severus, necesito que durante tus clases prepares a Harry lo mejor posible para la batalla. Enséñale pociones curativas, métodos que puedan ayudarle a hacerse más fuerte, tiene que estar listo para cuando llegue el momento. Necesito que sepa defenderse por todos los medios, eso incluye que domine a la perfección la asignatura. Y por favor, intenta hacer a un lado tus sentimientos hacia James para esto.

Snape dejó escapar una sonrisa despectiva que Dumbledore no pudo ver.

-Podría intentarlo, pero dudo que Potter tenga lo necesario para hacer un caldero con un contenido decente. Aún así, supongo que podríamos intentarlo- y después desapareció detrás de la puerta, a la vez que Dumbledore posaba la varita en su sien, la retiraba lentamente dejando colgando una delgada hebra plateada y la depositaba en el pensadero.

* * *

La puerta se abrió violentamente y se cerró con un portazo, dando paso a la silueta de Severus Snape en la mazmorra. Hermione se sobresaltó al oír el violento azote y se apresuró a despertar a Sam, quien se incorporó enseguida para evitar que el profesor se diera cuenta de que se había dormido en clase.

-Sus pociones en mi escritorio, ¡ahora!- ordenó de mala gana. En el acto, los siete estudiantes se apresuraron en introducir un poco de sus pociones en pequeños frascos etiquetados con sus nombres y se formaron para entregar el trabajo de esa clase. Los tres Gryffindors se colocaron al final de la fila, Harry de último, y esperaron su turno.

-Excelente trabajo señor Malfoy, parece tener un talento innato para esto.

Malfoy sonrió abiertamente y se dirigió a su sitio, no sin lanzar una mirada de superioridad hacia Harry. Comentarios similares hizo con respecto a Pansy, Millicent y Blaise. Cuando Sam y Hermione entregaron sus pociones, Snape simplemente les dirigió una mirada despectiva, dado a que no tenía objeciones ante sus pociones perfectamente realizadas. Finalmente llegó el turno de Harry.

-Veamos qué tontería me entregarás esta vez Potter- dijo examinando minuciosamente el frasco. Lo examinó a contra luz, lo agitó y dejó caer un par de gotas en otro frasco. Impecable-. Al parecer ha tenido algo de ayuda extra, ¿no es así, señor Potter?- Harry lo miró con odio, ¿no podía aceptar que había hecho un buen trabajo? Entonces recordó los polvos que Sam había agregado y prefirió guardar silencio-. Quince puntos menos para Gryffindor por hacer trampa. Ya está en sexto curso señor Potter, y sépase que está en edad de hacer las cosas por usted mismo y no de pedir ayuda cada vez que no pueda revolver su caldero. Siéntese-. Harry dio media vuelta, no sin antes fulminar con la mirada el rostro triunfante de Snape-. Para la próxima clase, quiero un ensayo de cuatro pergaminos sobre las propiedades del bulbo de díctamo. Más les vale no traerme cuatro pergaminos inútiles sobre el díctamo, que es algo totalmente diferente. Aquel que cometa ese estúpido error tendrá que limpiar el armario del material. Pueden retirarse, después de limpiar sus lugares.

Los chicos limpiaron sus mesas en silencio, a no ser por los susurros de _"¡Evanesco!"_ que se oían de vez en cuando, para desaparecer el contenido sobrante de los calderos. Cuando estuvieron listos, los tres Gryffindors se dirigieron a la salida.

-¡Potter!- llamó el profesor desde el fondo de la mazmorra. El sonido de su voz llegó como taladro hasta sus oídos.

-Anda, ve, te esperaremos afuera- dijo Hermione mientras se dirigía a la salida junto con Sam.

-¿Si?- dijo Harry en el tono más cortés que le fue posible.

-Solo quería informarte… que el director me encargó personalmente de que me ocupara que aprendieras, de una u otra forma, todo lo que a la asignatura se refiere- mientras hablaba su sonrisa de triunfo se hacía más grande. Eso solo significaba malas noticias para Harry-. Por lo tanto, espero pociones perfectas, y sin ayuda, ¿quedó claro? Si no veo pociones idénticas a como las describe el libro tendrás serios problemas, ¿entendido?

-Si, señor- respondió con todo el rencor que le era posible. ¿A qué jugaba Dumbledore? De por sí era ya un martirio aquella clase, y ahora se haría insoportable. Giró sobre sus talones y salió azotando la puerta.

-¿Qué te dijo?- preguntó Sam al verlo tan alterado.

-¡A Dumbledore se le ha hecho muy gracioso cargarme la mano este año! ¡Ahora tendré que convertirme en un experto en pociones o Snape me reprobará el curso!

-¡Eso es una injusticia!- exclamó Hermione indignada-. Seguramente Snape ha hecho más grande el problema, dile a Dumbledore lo que él tiene pensado hacer.

-No, esto es entre él y yo.

-Harry- musitó Sam tratando de tranquilizarlo- por favor, cálmate. Estoy de acuerdo con Hermione, no debes quedarte callado, olvida tu orgullo y habla de esto con el director. Seguro que no le importará ceder unos minutos de sus clases particulares.

-Es que ni siquiera hemos comenzado con ellas- dijo algo decepcionado.

-Bueno, yo tengo que irme, de verdad piénsalo Harry. Los veo después o llegaré tarde a mi curso-. Se despidió Hermione y corrió escaleras arriba, rumbo a su curso de lenguas mágicas.

Un poco más calmado, Harry subió las escaleras junto con Sam. Tenían hora libre, y dado a que Ron tenía curso también, pasarían ese rato ellos solos, de modo que decidieron que irían a visitar a Hagrid. Platicaron sobre todas las cosas que el semigigante les tendría preparadas, como dos grandes pedazos de pastel que seguramente no serían capaces de morder.

A Harry le agradaba la compañía de Sam, le gustaba oírla reír y la manera en la que hablaba. Sentía que nadie en el mundo lo comprendía como ella lo hacía. Nunca había hablado con tanta naturalidad con nadie, ni siquiera con Ron o con Hermione. Su mirada, profunda y sincera, lo tranquilizaba. Quizá era ese halo de misterio que la rodeaba lo que la hacía una persona tan interesante, pero eso no importaba.

Al pasar a un lado del aula de transformaciones Harry se topó con la persona que menos esperaba ver en ese momento. Saliendo junto con otros estudiantes de séptimo curso, se encontraba Cho Chang. Esa mañana cualquiera hubiera dicho que iba especialmente hermosa. Su cabello negro caía graciosamente por su espalda y tenía una peineta de mariposa en su cabeza. Él se quedó estático, y no porque le atrajera la muchacha, sino porque no sabía cómo reaccionar en caso de que se encontraran, mucho menos después de su discusión del curso pasado. Disimulando su confusión, tomó a Sam del brazo y se dispuso a tomar un camino diferente, pero Cho lo llamó. Harry no tuvo más remedio que soltarla, voltear y disimular una sonrisa.

-Hola Harry, ¿cómo has estado?- preguntó la chica, radiante.

-Que tal Cho. Yo muy bien.

-Me alegro, sabes, hace mucho que no te veía, o mejor dicho, que no nos hablábamos- expresó desviando la mirada.

-Ah si, bueno, eso…

-Yo quiero pedirte disculpas- dijo atropelladamente interrumpiendo al chico- ya sabes, por lo del ED. Sé que no estuvo bien lo que hizo Marrieta, pero es mi amiga, tenía que apoyarla.

-Si, descuida, yo entiendo- la disculpo Harry.

-Entonces, ¿todo bien entre nosotros?

-Sin rencores, si a eso te refieres- contestó el moreno.

-Muchas gracias- sonrió y le dirigió una mirada cálida, lo que lo incomodó más. Al parecer quería continuar platicando.

-Así que tú eres la famosa Cho- dijo Sam que hasta ese momento había sido ignorada.

-¿Nos conocemos?- cuestionó la Ravenclaw mirando a Sam con extrañeza, pues no recordaba haberla visto antes.

-No he tenido el placer.

-Ah, Cho, ella es Samantha Jones, es una estudiante transferida, asiste a mi curso.

-Oh, un placer- saludó con un deje de indiferencia.

- Es todo mío- respondió sin darse cuenta de la apatía de Chang.

-Por cierto- dijo Cho- ¿supieron lo de aquél ataque en Fulham?

-Si, salió en la primera plana de "El Profeta"- contestó la pelinegra –. Trece muggles, es una pena.

-Si tan solo yo…- vociferó Harry con furia. Él tenía la culpa, él y solo él podía derrotar a Voldemort, pero no sabía cómo hacerlo.

-Tranquilízate- comentó Cho con cariño- nadie podía evitarlo. Sabes, no sé si será buena idea, pero tal vez debamos volver a formar el ED, aunque tengamos una nueva profesora nunca está de más entrenar un poco, ¿no lo crees?

-No estoy seguro- opinó Harry, ahora no era tan necesario que él los entrenara, ahora tenían a una magnifica profesora y seguramente el resto de los integrantes preferirían que alguien calificado los preparara, y no un estudiante de sexto curso-. Tal vez, pero no creo que el resto quiera volver a tomar clases.

-Si, supongo- coincidió ella.

-¿ED?-preguntó Sam- ¿Es algo como la P.E.D.D.O. de Hermione?- Cho hizo una mueca de desagrado, en parte al unir el deletreo, en parte porque aún estaba molesta con Hermione.

-Para nada- respondió Harry sin poder evitar reírse-. Es algo así como un club secreto, o mejor dicho, una clase secreta de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. Otros chicos y yo solíamos reunirnos el curso pasado para practicar hechizos-. Explicó bajando la voz. No estaba seguro de querer que alguien aparte de ella supiera de sus andanzas con el ED.

-Harry era nuestro profesor, ¿no es así?- intervino Cho en un intento de halagarlo. Harry se sonrojó un poco, lo que Sam malinterpretó como una señal de que sentía algo por la Ravenclaw.

-Si, podría decirse que lo era.

-¡Me sorprendes!- exclamó su amiga radiante.

-Tal vez deba pensar sobre eso- se limitó a decir.

-Hazlo, me encantaría regresar a ello- afirmó Cho. Se hizo un incómodo silencio, tras el cual Harry habló.

-Me enteré de que tú y Roger salían, felicidades- comentó sin saber de qué más hablar. Conversar con ella siempre había significado un problema para él.

-Gracias, pero terminamos hace unos días.

-Oh, lo siento- comentó Sam.

-Descuida, era muy posesivo, fue lo mejor para ambos- en ese momento Marrieta la llamó desde el otro lado del pasillo, lo que Harry agradeció.

-Nos vemos Harry- se despidió sonriendo de nuevo y perdiéndose entre sus compañeros.

-Ahora lo entiendo todo.

-¿Entiendes qué?- preguntó Harry extrañado.

-Por qué dejó de gustarte Fleur. Cho es muy bonita.

-Si, lo es- admitió el ojiverde, aunque no sabía por qué no le decía que ya había dejado a la chica en el pasado-, pero no es para tanto. Tú también eres bonita- de repente sacudió la cabeza, tratando de pensar el por qué había dicho esas palabras.

-Gracias- dijo Sam sonriendo abiertamente y muy halagada por el gesto, lo que hizo que su amigo pensara que, sobre todo cuando sonreía de esa manera, Sam era mucho más linda que Cho.

_**En el Próximo... : **Ron ha cambiado desde que su padre se ha convertido en ministro de magia y sus amigos ya no saben que hacer para regresarlo a la normalidad, pues ni siquiera Ginny es capaz de hacerlo reaccionar. Esto provoca tensión en el grupo, que desencadena en una pelea entre algunos de ellos. Mientras tanto, ha llegado el primer partido de Quidditch con Harry como capitán. Ahora es el momento para demostrar que puede llevar a su equipo a la victoria. Pero desafortunadamente no siempre todo sale como se planea. Un desafortunado incidente dejará a todos los Gryffindors con un mal sabor de boca. Y, sin que nadie pueda advertirlo, Voldemort da paso a su plan para desacerse para siempre del Niño que Vivió. ¿Podrán Ron y el resto olvidar sus diferencias para salvarlo?_

_

* * *

_

_Les traje el 11, puntual (ni tanto, demoré un día, pero bueno, el fin de semana es el fin de semana). Este capítulo en especial me gusta mucho, porque Snape hace sufrir a mi Harry (no me malentiendan, odio al nariz ganchuda, pero de otro modo la historia sería lenta). Si, lo admito, la idea de que Luna sea comentarista me la fusilé de Jo, pero cuando se me ocurrió el fic no había considerado ese punto, y dado a que comencé su escritura poco antes de que saliera el 6, cuando lo leí me agradó muchísimo y dije, ¿por qué no? Es un fic después de todo. Eso si, Smith de ninguna manera compartirá el puesto con mi adorada Luna ¬¬. Mmm, se me olvidaba advertirles que, pese al carisma que muchos notan en Ginny, a mi ese personaje no me gusta, por lo que no verán mucho de ella. Sin embargo admito que si Jo la incluyó es por algo (y no me refiero a su horroroso final) así que traté de incluirlo lo más que pude, pero seré sincera, en muchas ocasiones se me olvidó. Sin embargo,esper o que les gusten sus escasas escenas. Por cierto, ¿nadie ha notado extraño el hecho de que Harry nunca haya mencionado su segundo nombre, y TODOS sepan que es James? =P._

_Una cosa más que me gustaría comentar, y es una que me hace muy feliz. A demás de la extraordinaria respuesta que ha recibido esta historia (refiriéndome expresamente a visitas y reviews) he recibido muchos correos informándome que varias personas más (bastantes en comparación a lo que me habría esperado) han agregado ESdHO a su lista de favoritos y de historias con alerta. Solo quería decirles ¡muchas muchas gracias! Porque no solo es señal de que les gusta el fic, sino que, gracias a ustedes, otras personas podrán conocer mi historia. Y al final (hipócrita el que diga que no) es lo que sueñan todos los escritores: que su historia se de a conocer. De verdad me halagan, y espero que en un futuro también puedan dejarme sus comentarios, para poder saber de sus propias bocas (o dedos) qué les parece, y poder tener el placer de agradecerles personalmente a cada uno._

_Un mensaje más para mi querida amiga Kushina (espero que le llegue cuando pueda ponerse al día con la historia), de quien siempre, incluyendo la vida offline, he recibido un gran apoyo. Te quiero mucho, y ya nos veremos las caras en la fac, próximamente jeje. Y espero de todo corazón que regrese la inspiración a ti, porque me gustaría mucho saber la continuación de tus historias (aquellos a quienes les interese Naruto, deberían pasarse por ellas para echarles un ojo, la tengo archivada en mis autoras favoritas) _

_Ahora sí, a responder sus reviews._

_**Gothic:** Jajaja, ni modo, a veces la computadora también sirve para trabajar XD. Te espero en la siguiente entrega._

_**Ginny:** See, exasperante pero gracioso. Un poco hartos solamente. Pues a ver que tan picada te deja el nuevo adelanto ^^._

_Hasta la próxima, y si les gustó... ¡ya saben qué hacer!_


	12. Bajo un Halo de Oscuridad

_¡Hola a todos! Ah, me alegra mucho haber llegado al capítulo doce al fin, es de mis favoritos. Me emocioné mucho mentras lo escribía, y si, lo admito, me inspiré de la película_ Anastasia _para el pequeño problema que Harry deberá enfrentar. Sin embargo, le dí mi propio toque personal. Debo decirles que éste es el capítulo más largo hasta ahora, y posiblemente lo siga siendo. Son casi 30 páginas en el word. Durante un tiempo medité en dividirlo a la mitad y volverlo dos capítulos por separado de quince páginas cada uno, pero lo pensé mejor y dije que, aunque muy largo, no podia cortarlo porque me gustó mucho quedó. Debo advertirles que las cosas se vuelven un tanto oscuras en comparación con lo que ha pasado. Si, por fin acción acción acción, jeje. Así que no esperen muchas sonrisas en esta ocasión. Me cuesta un poco escribir lo que son conflictos, muerte, batallas y esas cosas, pero quedé muy satisfecha con este resultado, sólo me queda esperar sus opiniones. Bueno... ¡A leer!_

**

* * *

**

**12**

**Bajo un Halo de Oscuridad**

Los días se volvían más fríos conforme el invierno se acercaba. Diariamente, el cielo se nublaba de tal manera que casi no dejaba pasar luz de Sol. Las nubes grises amenazaban con soltar una lluvia torrencial y el viento era más helado cada día, por lo que los estudiantes del castillo no podían salir a los terrenos sin sus guantes y bufandas para protegerse del clima. Casi no se veían estudiantes en los terrenos, dado a que todos se apresuraban a llegar pronto a sus aulas para refugiarse del frío. Ni siquiera en las horas libres se atrevían a salir, era preferible estar en la cálida biblioteca para terminar los innumerables deberes que en las últimas semanas los profesores les habían asignado, y cuando no los tenían, se dirigían al Gran Comedor o al agradable ambiente de sus salas comunes. Así, entre el ajetreo de las clases y el cada vez más lamentable estado del tiempo, Octubre dio paso a Noviembre y pronto el mes llegó a su etapa final.

Desde el día en que se dio a conocer la noticia de que el patriarca de los Weasley había sido electo relevo de Fudge, las cosas en el colegio habían cambiado bastante. Ginny, ya de por sí una hermosa jovencita de 15 años, parecía haber obtenido un éxito con los chicos nunca antes visto, y ella, aunque rebelde, no había aceptado ninguna de sus invitaciones a salir, simplemente porque no le apetecía pasar horas sentada al lado de un muchacho al que solamente le importaban su belleza exterior y la fama de su padre. A cambio, pasaba más horas al lado de sus amigas que de costumbre. Sentía que eran la únicas a las que no les importaba si fuera de una familia prestigiosa o no, sobretodo hablando de Luna, dado a que ella era, por sobre todas las cosas, su mejor amiga y confidente. Así que, básicamente, las cosas para la menor de los Weasley no habían significado un cambio tan radical en su vida, no como lo había sido para su hermano.

Por primera vez en los cinco años que llevaban de conocerse, Ron compartía la popularidad con Harry. Al igual que su hermana se había convertido en un atractivo para el sexo opuesto: al pasar por los pasillos los grupos de chicas con los que se topaba camino a sus clases se le quedaban viendo sonrientes. Había que admitirlo, aquél niñito pecoso se había convertido en un joven apuesto, y no era raro que captara la mirada de varias chicas. Tal vez antes no lo habían notado por estar siempre opacado por la sombra de Harry, pero eso había cambiado. En algunas ocasiones, él les devolvía la sonrisa, y ellas, al notar aquél gesto, soltaban risitas nerviosas y se alejaban murmurando entre ellas. Esto divertía mucho al pelirrojo y, hay que decirlo, le gustaba más de lo que él podía haber imaginado.

Tal vez sus amigos no hubieran tomado importancia del asunto, tal vez hubieran preferido ignorarlo, después de todo, qué mas les daba un poco de atención extra de vez en cuando. El único problema de todo era que, como bien lo predijera Hermione, Ron parecía estar dejándose llevar por la fama. Comenzaba a comportarse como una celebridad frente a las chicas y a ignorar a sus amigos, sobre todo a Hermione. A causa de ello, la castaña prefería retirarse junto con Sam (quien estaba harta de los aires de grandeza que de repente el pelirrojo había adoptado) en cuanto una nueva conquista abordaba al muchacho, aunque eso le doliera en el fondo, después de todo (aunque aún se resistiera a admitirlo), Ron era la persona a la que más quería en este mundo.

Harry, por su parte, se contenía de darle un puñetazo a su amigo cada vez que perdía el piso cuando coqueteaba con alguna chica y comentaba sobre sus heroicas hazañas ayudándolo en sus muchas aventuras. "Estuve justo en el momento preciso para ayudar" solía decir. El ojiverde comenzaba a extrañar a su amigo, al Ron al que conoció en el andén 9 y ¾, y se consolaba pensando en que todo aquello era algo pasajero.

-Caramba Harry, no sabía que esto de la fama era tan agradable- le comentó una tarde después de que una estudiante de Hufflepuff le había obsequiado una cesta de dulces-, no puedo creer que te moleste todo esto amigo, ¿quieres una rana de chocolate?

-No, gracias- respondió un tanto harto-. A la larga se vuelve molesto. Ron, no dejes que todo esto se te suba a la cabeza, no me gustaría perder a mi mejor amigo por una celebridad.

-Vamos, no seas aguafiestas, no se me está subiendo a la cabeza. Es solo que… estoy tratando de disfrutar todo esto, pero descuida, después de un tiempo seguro que me aburriré.

-Mas te vale… ¿has visto a Hermione?- preguntó cambiando el tema, pues, tenía que admitirlo, tratándose de cualquier otra cosa que no fueran sus fans femeninas, Ron no había cambiado mucho-. Necesito que me ayude con la tarea de pociones, y tampoco logro entender muy bien esto de las leyes de retransformación universal.

-Ni idea amigo- contestó sinceramente-, últimamente no la he visto muy seguido. ¿Me pregunto por qué?- Harry entornó los ojos con desesperación-. Te ayudaría, pero ya sabes que no se me dan mucho las pociones, me ha costado bastante eso del curso… bueno, al menos no recibo calificaciones, eso es algo.

-Si… ¡Sam!- exclamó Harry de repente-. Seguro ella sabe acerca de estas cosas.

-Tampoco sé donde está, salió con Hermione… ¡Pero qué tonto!- dijo para si, golpeándose la sien con una mano-. Si se fueron juntas seguro están el la biblioteca, ya las conoces, les encanta hacer los deberes allá.

-Por supuesto, vamos, de paso haré los deberes que Fleur nos envió.

Mientras caminaban por los pasillos del colegio rumbo a la biblioteca, Ron no pensaba en nadie más que en su Hermione. Siempre lo hacía, aunque no se lo había confesado a nadie. Nadie lo sabía, pero la razón por la que le atraía tanto la atención que las chicas le prestaban de repente era porque sabía que Hermione nunca lo haría. Ella nunca se fijaría en Ron Weasley, no siendo tan perfecta como era, merecía a alguien mejor que él, y no la culpaba por ello. Era por eso que llenaba el vacío que le causaba su indiferencia con la atención del resto de las muchachas de Hogwarts, y trataba de ignorarla pensando en que así sería más fácil resignarse a estar sin ella. Aunque claro, los demás no podían saberlo.

-Hola Herm- dijo Harry al divisarla a ella y a Sam en una mesa llena de libros. Hermione se encontraba haciendo sus deberes para el curso de idiomas mágicos, por lo que se encontraba rodeada de diccionarios, enciclopedias y traductores mágicos. Sam a su lado, la ayudaba cada vez que podía, pero en ese momento en que no la necesitaba, se encontraba leyendo un libro. Curiosamente, Harry sintió el impulso de leer el mismo libro que ella, cosa que nunca le hubiera pasado con Hermione.

-Hola chicos- dijo Hermione sin levantar la vista de un texto tan grueso que Ron pensó que la mesa se caería abajo con el sólo peso de éste.

-¿Qué haces?- preguntó Ron, aunque sabía que Hermione no levantaría la vista de su lectura.

-Deberes- respondió simplemente. Estaba dolida con el muchacho y no pensaba habarle más que lo necesario, esa mañana lo había decidido.

-Ya veo, oye, ¿crees que puedas ayudarnos a Harry y a mí con los nuestros?- la castaña lo miró con furia.

-¿No te das cuenta que apenas puedo yo con los míos? Sírvete de la biblioteca por una vez en tu vida y deja de molestarme cuando estoy tan ocupada.

-Disculpa- dijo en tono ofendido-, solo pensé que mi amiga podría darme una mano con algo que no entiendo.

-Claro, solo para eso sirvo, para darte una mano. Mira Ron, ¿por qué no vas a buscar a tus admiradoras? Seguramente alguna de ellas hará tus deberes por ti encantada. Ahora, ¡déjame en paz!- exclamó furiosa, y trabajosamente, recogió todos sus libros y se cambió de mesa, a una muy alejada del pelirrojo.

-Claro, ¡siempre te enfadas por tonterías! ¡Tienes razón, no tengo por que acudir a ti, como tú misma lo dijiste, cualquiera de mis admiradoras hará mis deberes sin chistar!- gritó éste. La señora Pince acudió al lugar para reprender a Ron por el escándalo que estaba provocando. "¡Es una biblioteca, por Merlín!" le había dicho mientras le pedía que se retirase, a lo que el Gryffindor accedió, no sin antes descargar algo de su ira mirando con desprecio a la bibliotecaria.

-Se está volviendo un cretino- comentó Sam, despegando los ojos de su libro por primera vez. Había presenciado la discusión sin inmutarse, continuando su lectura pese a los fuertes gritos de Ron-, aunque Hermione tampoco debió contestarle de esa manera.

-Opino lo mismo, no sé que le ocurre- coincidió Harry, que había observado la escena sin poder intervenir.

-"La fama es mala consejera"-apuntó con astucia-. Es difícil que alguien la reciba sin cambiar a sobremanera. Por eso eres especial Harry, no dejas que la fama te absorba- agregó mirándolo a los ojos.

-Es sencillo, cuando eres famoso porque tu vida quedó destruida por una estupidez- musitó recordando la profecía. Esa maldita profecía era la causa de que sus padres hubieran muerto… y él no.

-Aún así, no cualquiera mantiene los pies en la Tierra- añadió regresando la vista al libro.

-¿Qué lees?- preguntó con inesperada curiosidad.

-Es de un escritor muggle, pero a mí me encantan sus obras.

-¿Ah si? ¿Cómo se llama?

-Federico García Lorca. Era un poeta, todo un artista. Murió durante la Guerra Civil Española, o mejor dicho lo mataron, el gobierno de España lo creía peligroso para su causa. Era todo un genio, rompió con el género de su época. Sus escritos causaron polémica en ese entonces porque tocaban temas de los que nadie se atrevía a hablar. Algunos dicen que estaba obsesionado con la muerte; de hecho, muchas de sus obras hablan acerca de la muerte, como ésta, "Bodas de Sangre".

-Oh- murmuró. Algo sobre él recordaba haber leído en la escuela muggle, durante las clases de literatura, aunque nunca antes le había interesado-. ¿Te gustan muchos los escritores muggles?

-Si, otro que me agrada es Julio Verne. Sus libros están llenos de fantasía y aventuras. Imaginó muchas situaciones que en su época eran imposibles de llevarse a cabo en la realidad, como viajar por el fondo del mar o llegar a la Luna, y ya vez, ahora para los muggles todo eso no es cuestión de cuento de hadas. Sus historias significan mucho para mí.

-¿Y eso por qué?- indagó.

-Pues… algún día te lo diré- concluyó Sam misteriosa-. Mira la hora que es, será mejor que vallamos a cenar, mañana es el primer partido de Gryffindor y debemos acostarnos temprano.

-Seguro, vamos- pero en el momento en que iba a seguir a Sam hacia la salida, una lechuza blanca como la nieve entró por una de las altas ventanas de la biblioteca, y con gran elegancia se posó sobre uno de los hombros de Harry. Hedwig estiró la pata izquierda en espera de que le quitaran el pergamino que llevaba atado. Harry así lo hizo y acarició suavemente a la lechuza. Ésta le dio un picotazo cariñoso en la oreja como agradecimiento y salió volando por la misma ventana por donde había entrado. El muchacho desenrolló el pedazo de pergamino y dejó ver una pulcra y estilizada caligrafía.

_Me parece que ha llegado el momento de comenzar las clases, el artefacto que te obsequié ya debe haber cumplido su misión de relajar tu mente, te espero el domingo en mi despacho a eso de las siete._

Harry guardó la nota en el bolsillo de su túnica ansioso porque llegara el día. Se dispuso a abandonar la biblioteca y dirigirse al Gran Comedor, pero antes de retirarse, dio media vuelta para tomar el libro que Sam había estado leyendo y que había olvidado en la mesa, y se lo llevó con la firme decisión de terminarlo antes de que llegara la luna llena.

* * *

-¿Listo equipo?- exclamó Harry en los vestidores, mirando por primera vez a su nuevo equipo antes de un partido.

-Como nunca- contestó Katie mientras se colocaba la túnica del uniforme-. Patearemos el trasero de los Slytherins como cada año.

-Me alegra escuchar eso- sentenció el muchacho- pero no quiero que se confíen, recuerden que Slytherin tiende a jugar sucio, quiero que se cuiden cuanto puedan, deben estar muy atentos al partido pero también a los jugadores, espero que todos recuerden las jugadas que practicamos.

-Tenlo por seguro- exclamaron Annika y Ginny al unísono, al tiempo que Mark hacía una seña con el dedo pulgar indicando que las cosas no podían ser mejores.

-Muero por ver la cara de Malfoy cuando descubra quién es el nuevo capitán. Espero que Colin tome fotos de su rostro- comentó Ron con entusiasmo. Harry se limitó a sonreír. No lo admitía, pero él también deseaba ver la expresión de su contrincante.

-Hola chicos- saludó radiante Luna Lovegood entrando al vestidor del equipo dorado-escarlata. Todos voltearon en el acto y le dirigieron una mirada de extrañeza, pues no solían recibir visitantes antes de un partido, y menos integrantes de otra casa-. Espero que el clima no sea problema, el cielo está algo nublado esta tarde- comentó como quien no quiere la cosa.

-¡Hola Lunita!- exclamó Ginny con afecto, al tiempo que la abrazaba fraternalmente-. ¿Qué haces por aquí? ¿No deberías estar ya en la grada de…?- pero no la dejó terminar la pregunta, Luna se llevó un dedo a los labios y le indico que guardara silencio. Al parecer, solo Ginny sabía acerca de su nuevo puesto como comentarista.

-Vine a desearte suerte, aunque no la necesitas, eres una gran jugadora- sentenció con su mirada brillante-. Suerte a ti también Harry, y a Ron… a todos.

-Gracias- respondió Harry mientras se ajustaba la túnica.

-¿Y tu sombrero de león?- cuestionó la pelirroja-. ¿No sueles llevarlo en cada partido?

-La profesora McGonagall no me dejó usarlo, dice que promovería el favoritismo.

-¿Ella dijo eso?- se extraño Ron, dirigiéndole la palabra a Luna por primera vez-. No recuerdo que en años pasados dijera nada sobre tus sombreros.

-Pues… supongo que sus razones ha de tener- contestó con resignación. Sus sombreros estrafalarios era a algo que tendría que renunciar de ahora en adelante, al menos, en los partidos en que ella comentara.

-Que pena, ese sombrero me gusta mucho- opinó Ginny-, en fin, una cosa por otra, ¿o no?

-¿De qué hablas Ginny?- preguntó su hermano mayor, quien no había comprendido el comentario.

-De nada Ron, de nada, son cosas de chicas, sería demasiado para que pudieras procesarlo- bromeó al molestar a su hermano. Éste le dirigió una mirada ofendida y se fue hacia la puerta que daba al campo, a esperar al resto del equipo.

-Buena suerte también, espero que todo salga bien- le deseó la Weasley.

-Gracias, será mejor que me valla, el partido está por comenzar- se disculpó Luna, y justo cuando estaba por salir, le gritó en voz alta- ¡Por cierto, Dean te desea suerte también!

Ginny se sonrojó. Hacía dos semanas que había terminado con Dean Thomas por sus celos (cosa que a Ron le alegró bastante, pues para él, nadie era suficiente partido para su hermanita). Una semana había pasado desde que su padre se volviera el ministro para que su monstruo de los ojos verdes aflorara, y la chica no lo permitió, así que había terminado su relación. Pero al parecer, Dean quería regresar con ella, y Ginny, en el fondo, también.

-¿Lista Sam?- le preguntó Harry sobresaltándola. Ya se había puesto el uniforme y llevaba su largo cabello sujeto en una coleta alta, dejando que sólo su fleco enmarcara su rostro. Se había concentrado en pulir su Flecha Plateada mientras el resto del equipo se alistaba. Ella volteó a verlo y asintió-. Me alegra. Bien equipo, es hora- indicó para que se acercaran-. El momento ha llegado, este será el primer partido y comenzaremos con el pie derecho, cada uno conoce su trabajo. ¡Andando!- exclamó con júbilo, dando ánimo a sus compañeros.

Uno por uno se dirigieron a la salida, hacia el elevador que los llevaría a la puerta por donde harían su entrada al estadio volando sobre sus escobas. Sam iba al lado de Harry, seguidos por Ginny y Annika, y más atrás, Mark, Katie y Ron. Harry miró a Sam a su lado, y notó que la mano con la que tomaba su escoba, la misma en la que portaba su anillo, temblaba.

-¿Estás nerviosa?

-No, no es eso- negó. En parte era verdad, no era el partido lo que la tenía nerviosa, si se descuidaba un segundo…

-No tiene nada de malo.

-Bueno, si, lo admito, estoy algo nerviosa. Es que… nunca he estado frente a tantas personas, y todas van a mirarme, creo que no lo pensé cuando me uní al equipo- mintió.

-Tranquila, sé lo que se siente, yo sentí lo mismo cuando entré al equipo, pero verás que pasa rápido. Además, no creo que debas preocuparte de las bludgers, prácticamente huyen de ti.

Sam sonrió, confortada por el apoyo. Harry tenía ese efecto en ella, la reconfortaba siempre que lo necesitaba, incluso sin que ella se diera cuenta. Tenía miedo, si, y no sabía por qué, siempre lo había tenido, pero Harry había llegado para ahuyentar esos temores, y reemplazarlos por un manto de bienestar.

-Es hora- comentó en voz apenas audible pero emocionada. Solo Harry la escuchó, y sonrió al ver su expresión. A la vez levantaron la mano derecha sobre sus escobas y gritaron "arriba", para salir al imponente campo, al mismo tiempo que lo hacían los jugadores de Slytherin.

Sam quedó asombrada, a su alrededor todo estaba lleno. Todos los estudiantes del colegio se habían dado cita en el estadio. Algo de lo que le había dicho a Harry era verdad, nunca había estado en presencia de tanta gente. De pronto sintió una emoción dentro de ella que jamás había sentido, emoción que solo ese deporte podía brindar.

-Bienvenidos al segundo partido de Quidditch de la temporada- exclamó la voz de Luna Lovegood por el megáfono mágico.

Muchos de los presentes se sorprendieron al escuchar aquella voz. Harry y Ron no eran la excepción, ¿Lunática comentarista? Solamente Ginny guardaba la calma, desde su escoba le hizo una señal de apoyo a Luna, gesto que recibió con gusto.

-El clima no parece ser el más favorable, pero estoy segura que aún sí será un gran evento, sobre todo porque este encuentro es ya un clásico de Hogwarts: Gryffindor vs. Slytherin. Los equipos dan la clásica vuelta alrededor del campo… ¿No les parece que el césped está especialmente verde? Algo inusual en esta época del año.

-Señorita Lovegood, al partido- ordenó McGonagall, como siempre vigilando al comentarista.

-Si si, solo pensé que era un dato curioso. En fin, a la cabeza del equipo de Slytherin va el capitán, Montague, seguido de cerca por Draco Malfoy, el buscador, quien cabe decir, nunca ha podido arrebatarle la Snitch a Harry Potter. Esperaremos a ver si las cosas cambian, cosa que dudo. Lo siento profesora, es un comentario personal, Harry siempre me ha parecido mejor jugador, aunque Malfoy no lo hace mal, bueno, en teoría...

La multitud gryffindoriana estalló en carcajadas. Después de todo, la elección de Luna para comentarista no había sido mala idea. Malfoy miró hacia las gradas y su rostro se crispó de rabia.

-Y ahí viene el equipo de Gryffindor- comentó con más entusiasmo que al presentar a los Slytherins-, luce algo diferente este año, esperemos que la elección de nuevos jugadores haya sido acertada, sobre todo porque nunca había visto tan buenos golpeadores como los gemelos Weasley. Esa familia tiene talento para este deporte. Ahí viene el guardián, Ron "El Rey" Weasley, a quien ustedes recordarán por cierto cántico el curso pasado- al instante, la multitud comenzó a entonar "A Weasley vamos a coronar" en la versión de los seguidores de Gryffindor. El pelirrojo saludó dejando que su ego se elevase más de lo que su escoba podría-, seguido de su hermana, Ginny Weasley (¿no les digo que esa familia tiene algo especial?) nueva cazadora del equipo; la recordarán también por su breve y brillante actuación como buscadora el curso pasado, seguro hará muy buen papel como cazadora. Detrás vienen Annika Williams y Katie Bell, cazadoras también, esas chicas tienen algo que me simpatiza… Lo siento, no puedo evitarlo profesora, no es favoritismo. Ahí están los golpeadores, Mark Turner y Samantha Jones. Me parece que Sami no tiene el aspecto de una gran golpeadora, pero bueno, las apariencias siempre engañan. Y por último y no menos importante, en su regreso triunfal al equipo como buscador y nuevo capitán, ¡Harry Potter!

Un gran barullo surgió desde las gradas dorado-escarlata, mientras que en las de las serpientes surgieron abucheos para con el moreno, cosa que no le importó. En ese momento, Draco Malfoy estaba que no cabía de la furia. ¿El presumido ese capitán? No, esta vez no podía permitirse perder.

-Los jugadores se disponen en un círculo y blah blah blah, todos sabemos como se lleva a cabo la apertura. No me mire así- dijo refiriéndose a McGonagall, quien no veía con buenos ojos aquello del blah blah blah.

-Valla valla Potter, menudo equipo te conseguiste- le dijo burlón Montague-: dos mocosos de cuarto, dos patéticos Weasley, una cazadora oxidada y una muñequita de porcelana que no podría siquiera levantar el bate- detrás de él, Malfoy reía con sorna. Sam continuó impasible, pero dirigiéndole una intensa mirada.

-Vas a tener que tragarte tus palabras- contestó Harry desafiante-. Mi equipo es mil veces mejor que ese grupo de damitas que tienes detrás de ti.

-Basta- interrumpió Madame Hooch al tiempo que se elevaba cerca de los contrincantes-. Quiero un juego limpio- dijo como de costumbre la profesora- por parte de ambos equipos, ¿quedó claro?

-Como el cristal- musitó Harry, mientras le daba la mano a su oponente, quien la estrechó tan fuerte que Harry se sorprendió de que no tuviera un hueso roto.

-Oh, oh… al parecer el encargado de la lluvia ha pensado que es un buen momento para dejarla caer- se escuchó desde el altavoz mágico-, eso no es muy considerado de su parte, pero qué se le va a hacer, solo espero que los _pixitralls_ no salgan de sus escondites para molestar, como es su costumbre. Recuerdo una ocasión en el verano con mi padre…

-¡Señorita Lovegood, olvide las crónicas de su niñez y comente el partido!

-En fin, los capitanes se dan la mano, Madame Hooch da las indicaciones, las bludgers y la Snitch dorada salen al campo y…

El silbato de Madame Hooch sonó fuertemente indicando el comienzo del partido, al tiempo que lanzaba la Quaffle al aire. Con un rápido movimiento, Ginny la atrapó y se dirigió hacia los aros de gol seguida por Katie. Tan rápido había sido su movimiento que el guardián de Slytherin no tuvo tiempo de pestañear. Ginny arrojó la Quaffle hacia Katie, quien de inmediato anotó el primer tanto del partido.

-¡Tanto para Gryffindor!- exclamó emocionada Luna-. Ginny y Katie hicieron una excelente jugada que le demuestra al equipo de las serpientes que estas leonas son de cuidado. No han pasado ni cinco minutos y ya han hecho la primera anotación del juego. ¡Que espectáculo! Creo que por esta pequeña demostración de pericia sabemos qué podemos esperar de este nuevo equipo.

Harry sonrió satisfecho. Su primera táctica ideada como capitán había funcionado. El factor sorpresa siempre había sido una ventaja en cualquier juego, y sus jugadores acababan de comprobarlo.

-Ahora es el turno de Slytherin, han tomado la Quaffle y no parece que esté en sus intenciones soltarla. Williams se aproxima desde la mitad del campo para encarar a su rival y arrebatarle la valiosa bola. ¡Esperen!, uno de los golpeadores de Slytherin ha bateado una bludger en dirección a Williams, no creo que pueda evitarla, ¡será un golpe doloroso!…

¡Plaff! Lejos de lo que se esperaba, la bludger salió en dirección contraria a Annika y por un pelo derriba a Montague de su escoba. La chica abrió los ojos como platos, no había visto venir la pesada bola, pero para su fortuna, Sam había llegado justo a tiempo desde el otro lado del campo para repelerla con todas sus fuerzas. Montague la miró con odio, aún sin creer que ella hubiera arrojado la pelota con tal potencia. Colocando el bate sobre su hombro y sonriendo desafiante, Sam le miró alzando una ceja, dejando claro que no debía subestimarla.

-Samantha Jones nos ha sorprendido, ¡al parecer es una nueva amenaza para el equipo verde-plateado! Como dije, las apariencias engañan. Pero esa pequeña distracción le costará caro al equipo de Gryffindor. Zabini se aproxima peligrosamente a los aros, ahora todo depende de Ron Weasley. Vamos Ron, ¡detén la bola!

Esta vez la profesora no intentó detener a Luna, pues ella misma deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que Ron atrapara la Quaffle antes de que atravesara los aros. Éste, absorto en sus pensamientos y muy confiado, no se percató la presencia de Zabini y dejó que le anotaran.

-10 puntos para Slytherin- informó Luna algo desilusionada desde el megáfono mágico-. Vamos Rey, no nos decepciones…

-¿En donde demonios tienes la cabeza Ron? ¡Ese tiro era muy fácil de detener!- le reclamó Ginny.

-¡Métete en tus asuntos Ginny, tú anota y yo defiendo!

- ¡Pues no lo haces como debieras, no voy a dejar que la casa pierda por culpa de un niñito presumido, así que baja de tu nube y ponte a jugar!- le espetó mientras se alejaba, haciendo ironía de la frase que él había usado en su contra el día de las pruebas.

-¡Tú no me das órdenes Ginevra!

-¡Pero yo si!- le soltó Harry, visiblemente irritado de que su amigo no prestara la atención debida al partido-. ¡Regresa al juego Ron, después coquetearás con tus admiradoras!

Ron, ofendido, regresó a su puesto. Era comprensible de Hermione, Ginny no perdía oportunidad de molestarlo, a Sam acababa de conocerla y tal vez por eso no lo comprendía, ¿pero Harry? ¿Él dándole la espada por su recién obtenida fama? Envidia es lo que tenían todos ellos. Pero no le daría importancia, era lo mejor que le había pasado y no iba a dejar que nadie lo arruinase.

Harry, por su parte, pensó que era la gota que derramaba el vaso. Antes tenía que preocuparse por el nerviosismo de Ron, pero ahora ese era el menor de sus problemas: su exceso de confianza era lo que le preocupaba, si no se ponía atento podría ser una desventaja para el equipo, y lo que menos quería era sacar a su amigo del equipo por bienestares mayores. "Se está volviendo un cretino" le había dicho Sam, y no se había equivocado.

-¿Qué ocurre Potter? ¿El inepto de Weasley no puede parar una simple Quaffle? – Harry volteó hacia su derecha y se topó cara a cara con su rival: Draco Malfoy-. No me sorprende, es un inútil como el resto de su familia. De hecho, he llegado a la conclusión de que le dieron ese cargo a su padre porque no encontraron a nadie más que aceptara el puesto.

-Tienes razón Draco- comenzó a decir Harry-. Con el idiota de tu padre en Azkaban y los idiotas de sus amiguitos mortífagos junto con él, el único con las agallas era Arthur Weasley.

Malfoy borró su sonrisa burlona y la reemplazó por un gesto de ira.

- ¿Te crees mucho porque ahora eres el héroe del Ministerio no es así?

- No necesito ser ningún héroe para saber que soy mejor que tú en el Quidditch.

-Ya lo veremos Potter- sentenció mutando su rostro a un gesto de superioridad antes de irse volando a toda velocidad-, cuando tu cara esté revolcada en el barro veremos quién es el mejor jugador.

Harry no se inmutó, estaba seguro de sus habilidades y de las de Malfoy. Lo único que le molestaba era la lluvia… Sus gafas eran una desventaja en ese clima, y no lograba recordar el hechizo que repelía las gotas de agua.

-Déjame ayudarte con eso- dijo una voz a sus espaldas. Él se volteó y miró una esbelta silueta sobre una escoba, a la que no podía distinguir bien debido a las gotas que empañaban sus lentes. Ella se los quitó, gritó_ "Impervio"_ y se los regresó sonriente-. ¿No está mejor así?

-Bastante, gracias Sam- respondió el moreno mirándola ahora con claridad-. Ahora será más fácil derrotar a Malfoy.

-No dudo que lo logres, eres el mejor buscador que jamás he conocido- al escuchar el comentario, Harry sintió un leve calor en sus mejillas-. Será mejor que regrese a mi puesto, alguien podría necesitar mi ayuda- se excusó al tiempo que se alejaba volando.

El partido continuó, Gryffindor lograba una ventaja sobre Slytherin que, aunque no aseguraba su victoria, era considerable, gracias sobre todo a sus cazadoras que hábiles surcaban el campo obteniendo resultados magníficos. En un ataque de furia, Montague se había jalado a sí mismo del cabello, sin comprender cómo un grupo de niñas debiluchas podían humillar así a su equipo, sobre todo tratándose de Ginny Weasley, esa pelirroja presumida. Y por sobre todas las cosas, detestaba más que nunca a esa Samantha Jones, que no paraba de detener las bludgers que hasta él mismo enviaba con furia, y lo que era peor, las mandaba de regreso en contra de su equipo, lo que daba como resultado que sus oponentes los aventajaran bastante. Tenía que vengarse de ella, ya había descontado a su mejor golpeador y a su cazador estrella, eso no podía quedarse así…

Mientras tanto, Harry buscaba la Snitch desesperado, pues Ron aumentaba su furia y eso no ayudaba su rendimiento como guardián. Malfoy cuidaba cada uno de sus movimientos, por lo que más le valía encontrarla antes de que fuera demasiado tarde… gracias a Ron la ventaja que llevaban sobre Slytherin no aseguraba su victoria, si Malfoy la encontraba antes que él perderían por 50 puntos de diferencia, y debía alegrarse de que gracias a la actuación del resto del equipo no fueran más. De repente observó un destello dorado del otro lado del campo, justo en territorio Slytherin. Malfoy estaba muy cerca de ella, si se daba cuenta de sus movimientos la vería… entonces tuvo una idea.

-¡Harry Potter ha visto la Snitch!- anunció Luna conmocionada por la sorpresa-. Draco Malfoy lo ha visto, pero se encuentra muy lejos del lugar. Se lanza en picada en persecución de la dorada bola. ¿Pero qué es lo que sucede, Harry ha disminuido la velocidad? Tal vez quiera un reto uno a uno con Malfoy. Pues bien, si esa es su intención lo está logrando, Malfoy le pisa los talones. Ambos bajan en picada, están muy cerca de los aros, están a punto de chocar contra el suelo y… ¡Harry Potter vira intempestivamente en dirección opuesta a Malfoy, quien no alcanza a reaccionar y se estampa contra el césped! ¿A qué sabrá el hecho de haber sido engañado por el Amago de Wronsky? Debe ser un amargo sabor- McGonagall la miró con reproche, pero no dijo nada. En el fondo estaba contenta por la acción evasiva de Harry. Éste, mientras tanto, se alegraba de que su idea hubiera funcionado, ahora sólo quedaba esperar que la Snitch no hubiera cambiado de lugar en aquellos escasos quince segundos. Un destello dorado algo a la izquierda de los aros contrincantes le indicó que sólo se había desplazado unos metros. Una sonrisa de triunfo se asomó en su rostro.

(…)

Sam deseaba que el partido terminara cuanto antes. El débil malestar que había sentido al comenzar el partido se había convertido en una fuerte migraña. Y lo peor de todo era escuchar esa molesta voz… necesitaba callarla, ya no soportaba su tono ni sus expresiones a veces sin sentido para ella, que solamente incrementaban su suplicio, jamás había sentido tal dolor. La cabeza parecía poder reventarle en cualquier segundo. Si todo ese tiempo se había mantenido sobre la escoba había sido por mero milagro, porque las fuerzas la habían abandonado hacía mucho. Aunque su objetivo había sido siempre proteger a su equipo, los últimos diez minutos había golpeado las bludgers por pura inercia. Comenzaba a creer que Harry tenía razón y que a su alrededor había un escudo repelente, ya que no encontraba otra explicación para aquello. Las lágrimas comenzaban a salir de sus ojos sin que pudiera evitarlo debido al dolor, la vista comenzaba a nublársele, las nauseas no la dejaban mantenerse erguida. Intentando mitigar el dolor, llevó una mano a su cabeza y abrió los ojos para averiguar cuánto faltaba para que terminase, si horas o minutos… entre su nublada vista logró distinguir a Harry volando velozmente hacia un destello dorado y suspiró aliviada. En segundos, él había capturado la Snitch y la voz de Luna anunciaba el final del partido, mientras el resto del equipo se apresuraba a descender donde él lo había hecho para felicitarlo.

Esbozando una débil sonrisa desvió su mirada y lo que vio la heló. Montague había lanzado una bludger hacia Harry con tanta fuerza que si lograba alcanzarlo seguro le rompería más de un par de huesos. No podía permitirlo, eso era jugar bastante sucio, y si no actuaba, nadie lo haría, todos estaban tan emocionados con la victoria que no se habían percatado de la jugarreta. Haciendo uso de las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban, se dirigió a toda velocidad para detener la bola, pero no tuvo energía para repelerla. La bludger le dio de lleno en la cabeza haciéndola caer inconsciente a pocos metros del grupo, mientras Harry abría los ojos como platos por la sorpresa.

-¡Sam!- gritó mientras corría hacia donde su cuerpo inerte se encontraba, seguido por el equipo en pleno. Levantó su cabeza con cuidado, por la que salía la sangre a borbotones debido a la fractura. Su piel había palidecido considerablemente lo que la hacía ver aún peor-. ¡Eres un miserable! ¡Baja ahora Montague, a ver si de frente tienes el valor de enfrentarte!- gritaba furioso al ver a la chica en aquellas condiciones, y no era el único. Ginny, Annika y Katie gritaban improperios al por mayor, mientras Mark y Ron intentaban detenerlas de abalanzarse sobre el capitán de las serpientes. En segundos una multitud los rodeó curiosos por averiguar qué había pasado con exactitud.

-Montague ha hecho una sucia jugarreta. No se ustedes, pero de donde yo vengo a eso se le llama mal perdedor, esperemos que Jones no esté grave, aunque por la velocidad de esa bola lo dudo mucho. Creo que ni un golpe de un _Buthergriffin albino_ la hubiera dejado en esas condiciones- comentaba Luna mientras Madame Hooch se acercaba furiosa a Montague.

-¡¿Qué demonios pretendías muchacho, matarla?! ¡No puedo permitir un acto tan sucio en mi estadio!- lo reprendía la profesora de vuelo-. ¡Estarás en detención por lo menos un mes, eso te lo aseguro! ¡Me encargaré personalmente de que Snape te ponga un castigo al nivel de las circunstancias! ¡Y gracias a tu acto cobarde Slytherin acaba de perder setenta puntos! ¡Y alégrate de que no sean más!- el equipo de Slytherin estuvo a punto de replicar, pero la mirada de Hooch fue suficiente para silenciarlos. Malfoy escuchaba en un rincón, cruzado de brazos. ¿Cómo era posible que se hubiera dejado engañar por una jugarreta como esa? La humillación le había dolido más que el golpe. Y justo cuando pensaba que Potter la pagaría, esa Jones se había interpuesto. Esperaba que al menos ese tonto cara rajada estuviera sufriendo por su amiguita.

-¡Por Merlín!- exclamaba Hermione, haciéndose paso entre la multitud-. ¡Sam debe ir a la enfermería cuanto antes! ¡Ese bruto de…!

-Abran paso, abran paso- pedía la profesora McGonagall, seguida del director y Madame Pomfrey. Cuando llegó a donde estaban Harry y Sam el rostro de la bruja reflejó una gran preocupación.

-¡Cielo santo!, creo que no debemos moverla demasiado- opinó Minerva.

-Esta chica necesita atención ya, me parece que lo primero será detener la hemorragia.- comentó Dumbledore dirigiéndose a Madame Pomfrey.

-¡_Episkeyo_!- pronunció la enfermera apuntando hacia la cabeza de Sam. Instantáneamente, la fractura sanó y la sangre dejó de fluir. Haciendo a un lado a Harry, subieron a la chica a una camilla que Dumbledore había invocado con su varita. Mientras se la llevaban a la enfermería, el corro de curiosos se dispersó, quedando únicamente los miembros del equipo. Harry, reticente a separarse de Sam, intentó seguirla hasta que la jefa de su casa lo detuvo.

-No Potter, será mejor dejar que Madame Pomfrey haga su trabajo, después podrán ir a verla, y tal vez- agregó- con algo de ropa limpia.

Harry miró su ropa y entendió lo que había querido decir: su uniforme estaba lleno de lodo y sangre. Apretó los puños con ira y asintió lentamente, mientras la profesora se alejaba. De repente una mano se posó en su hombro para reconfortarlo. Era Katie, quien con una sonrisa trataba de animarlo.

-Descuida Harry, va a estar bien, te lo aseguro- dijo mostrando una pequeña sonrisa-. No es la primera vez que ocurre algo así, recuerdo el primer partido de Oliver, yo estaba en las gradas y vi como lo golpeó la bludger; y créeme, comparada con él, Sam está en excelentes condiciones; no hay herida que Madame Pomfrey no pueda curar. Seguramente despertará mañana en la mañana.

-Si, tienes razón. Será mejor que todos vallamos al castillo- y acto seguido, todo el equipo salió del estadio.

* * *

En la sala común de Gryffindor, el equipo en pleno se encontraba sentado en los sofás frente a la chimenea. Hermione, colocada a un lado de Harry, también estaba ahí. Aunque sabían que la fractura de su amiga era fácil de curar para la enfermera del colegio, no dejaba de ser preocupante, debido al aspecto que tenía cuando se la habían llevado y toda la sangre que había perdido. Katie intentaba animarlos contándoles sobre aquél incidente en el primer partido de su antiguo capitán, Oliver Wood, pero ni así lograba calmarlos. Annika miraba el fuego con la mirada perdida. Había hecho muy buena amistad con Sam, incluso siendo dos años menor que ella. ¿Habrían ya sanado a su amiga?

-Bueno, véanlo por el lado positivo- decía Ron en la sala común-, al menos ganamos. Esos Slytherin mordieron el polvo, aunque claro, no quedaba duda de eso.

-Si, pero no gracias a ti- le espetó Ginny, algo molesta-. Si Slytherin no anotó más tantos fue porque Sam y Mark los detuvieron, por que claro, el señor estaba muy ocupado alardeando ante esas mocosas de cuarto y no podía ocuparse de proteger los aros.

-¿Ah si?- la retó Ron- ¡Pues no recuerdo que tú cuidaras los aros de gol!

-Ronald- murmuró Hermione, tratando de evitar una discusión, pero la mirada del pelirrojo fue suficiente para callarla. ¿Por qué se comportaba así con ella?

-¡Porque ese no es mi trabajo, por si no te habías dado cuenta cabeza de chorlito! ¡Mi deber es el de anotar en los aros del contrario, no de proteger los postes! ¡Pero al parecer eso es demasiado complicado para ti! ¿O no?

-No es momento para que discutan- intentó apaciguarlos Katie, con muy poco éxito.

-¡No eres nadie para corregirme Ginny!

-¡¿Y tú si tienes derecho de meterte en mi vida, verdad?!

- ¡Si, soy tu hermano mayor y puedo corregirte!

-¡Eres tan insoportable como Percy! ¡No sabes cuánto me alegro de que mamá no te haya visto aún! ¡Desde que ascendieron a papá te comportas como el rey de Hogwarts! ¡Pero sabes qué Ron, no lo eres y no estoy dispuesta a soportar tu petulancia!

-¡Mira quién lo dice, la princesita rebelde de Hogwarts!- exclamó con ironía- ¡Ya no me obedeces y te crees lo suficientemente grande como para hacer lo que te dé la gana, pero déjame informarte una cosa Ginny, no te mandas sola!

-¡No eres mi jefe para decirme lo que tengo que hacer!

-¡Pues tú tampoco!

-¡Basta Ron! ¡No tienes derecho de gritarle así a tu hermana!- intervino Hermione- ¡Puedes ser su hermano mayor pero no eres su padre! ¡Ella tiene razón, eres un grosero petulante!- Ron no lo soportó. Claro, él era un grosero petulante, y seguro jamás pensaría eso de Víktor Krum…

-¡A ti nadie te preguntó Hermione! ¡Siempre has de meterte en asuntos que no te importan! ¡No puedes pasar un solo día sin presumir que eres una sabelotodo insufrible!

De repente calló esperando la respuesta enfurecida de su amiga, pero nunca llegó. Tras sus palabras un denso silencio se hizo en la sala. Él solo miraba a Hermione esperando que despotricara en gritos hacia él, pero lo único que vio fue su mirada furiosa, su semblante herido, sus ojos que poco a poco iban anegándose en lágrimas. La castaña de pronto dio un paso hacia atrás, dos, tres, para después desaparecer por la escalera que daba al cuarto de las chicas a grandes zancadas. El pelirrojo, sorprendido, no dijo palabra. Se quedó ahí parado en medio de las miradas y murmullos de todos sus compañeros. Lo entendía, jamás debió abrir la boca.

-Yo… yo no quise…- Harry se levantó de su asiento e intentó ir tras ella, pero ya era tarde, él no podría subir por las escaleras, así que se detuvo a admirar el sitio por el cual su amiga había desaparecido-. Yo, de verdad…- pero no pudo terminar. Ésa había sido la gota que derramaba el vaso. Harry volteó furioso hacia su amigo.

-Cruzaste el límite, Ron- le dijo simplemente, y se fue dando grandes zancadas hacia su alcoba. El resto de los estudiantes prefirieron no opinar, y en silencio se retiraron dejando vacía la Sala Común.

-Eres un idiota- le espetó Ginny fulminándolo con la mirada. Ron tardó en procesar lo que Ginny le había dicho, para cuando lo asimiló, solo pudo ver la roja cabellera desaparecer tras la misma puerta por donde Hermione había desaparecido.

Al día siguiente, los tres amigos apenas se dirigieron la palabra. Harry estaba harto de la prepotencia de Ron, quien era demasiado orgulloso para pedir disculpas. Hermione simplemente pasaba de largo, y cuando el pelirrojo trataba de entablar conversación, ella le dirigía una furiosa mirada y seguía de largo. Solo en cierta ocasión, Harry se acercó a hablar con ella.

Hermione se encontraba en la biblioteca, acomodando todos los libros que se encontraba en su camino. Lo hacía solo para disimular, porque en realidad los usaba para cubrir su rostro, por el cual fluían silenciosas lágrimas.

-Hermione- la llamó con toda la cautela que le fue posible. La chica estaba tan deprimida que no había notado su presencia, por lo que se sobresaltó al oír su voz, soltando un pequeño manual básico de aritmancia que acababa de tomar entre sus temblorosas manos.

-Ah, eres tú- dijo intentando disimular su verdadero humor, cosa que habría funcionado de tratarse de otra persona. Pero Harry la conocía demasiado bien como para creer su actuación.

-¿Cómo te encuentras?- preguntó preocupado.

-De maravilla- mintió de nueva cuenta.

-Vamos Hermione, sé que eso no es verdad. Puedes confiar en mí. Somos amigos, ¿o no?

-Si, claro… amigos. Me pregunto si de verdad me consideras tu amiga.

-¿Pero de qué hablas?- ahora sí que estaba confundido.

-Ron nunca me ha apreciado. Yo intento ayudar y de nada sirve- explotó finalmente ante él-. ¡Y tú, su mejor amigo, seguramente piensas igual que él!

-Por supuesto que no. Ron es un imbécil- puntualizó furioso-. Yo de ninguna manera pienso eso de ti.

-Oh Harry- sollozó cambiando su tono furioso. Por poco había volcado su ria con la persona menos indicada-. Lo siento. Es solo que… Eres mi mejor amigo, y no puedo soportar la idea de que tú también me detestes, igual que Ron.

- Tranquilízate. Yo jamás te detestaría. Tú también eres mi mejor amiga. Deja de pensar en eso ahora. ¿Por qué no vamos a la enfermería? Tal vez Sam ya haya despertado.

-No gracias- rechazó la oferta-. No creo que con mi humor valla a ser de mucha ayuda en un lugar así.

Y sin darle tiempo siquiera a replicar se alejó tras otra montaña de libros, impidiendo que Harry insistiera en mejorar su ánimo. En ese momento, Harry sintió que no habría nada en el mundo que pudiera convencerlo de perdonar a Ron.

Ahora sí, la situación entre el trío parecía no tener remedio.

Ginny, Annika y Katie fueron a ver a Sam esa mañana cuando se enteraron de que por fin había recobrado el conocimiento. Cuando llegaron le estaban cambiando los vendajes, por lo que tuvieron que esperar a que Madame Pomfrey acabara su tarea. Se acercaron a la cama de la lesionada con sigilo, y ella los recibió con una sonrisa cansada.

-Toma- dijo Katie entregándole una canasta llena de ranas de chocolate- son de parte de todo el equipo, deseándote que te recuperes pronto.

-Muchas gracias- contestó colocándola en su mesita de noche.

-¿Tardarán mucho en dejarte salir?- cuestionó Annika preocupada.

-No creo que salga pronto Anni, fue un golpe duro- evaluó Ginny.

-De hecho, salgo el miércoles en la mañana- informó irguiéndose en la cama.

-Me sorprendes-exclamó Katie sin poder ocultar su asombro-, sanas bastante rápido, Oliver tardó una semana en despertar después de la caída.

-Soy un hueso duro de roer- se limitó a decir.

-Harry y Hermione estaban muy preocupados por ti. Se alegrarán al saber que te encuentras mejor.

-Seguro Gin- dijo con voz cansina, algo sumamente raro en ella.

-¿Segura que te sientes bien? Te oyes algo rara.

-Si, estoy bien.

-Pero es que…

-Estoy perfectamente, basta de preocupaciones, ¿les importa?

-No, para nada- dijo Ginny. Miró a su alrededor y fijó su vista en la ventana. El clima de otoño azotaba los terrenos del castillo con un fuerte viento. Su mirada se perdió en el cielo nublado que había llegado desde principios de octubre y se negaba a cambiar, haciendo mucho más fríos los días otoñales. Muchos escritores de "El Profeta" lo atribuían al normal cambio de clima entre estaciones, pero ella lo sabía. Gracias a las orejas extensibles, invención de sus hermanos, se había enterado de muchas cosas en Grimmauld Place, entre ellas, el hecho de que los dementores, aquellos temibles guardias de Azkaban, se habían unido al lado oscuro. Por un momento sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espalda, que no tenía nada que ver con sus divagaciones, pero lo atribuyó al frío que se sentía en la enfermería. Las voces de sus amigas la regresaron de nueva cuenta a la Tierra.

-Sabes, me parece algo extraño. No comprendo por qué esa bludger te derribó de la escoba- comentó para alejar de su cabeza esos pensamientos. Hora que lo pensaba, aquel asunto del accidente era bastante extraño-. Eres una gran golpeadora, en todo el partido ninguna se te escapó.

-Son cosas que pasan- dijo. Ellas no podían saber sobre la verdadera razón que la había dejado en ese estado. ¿Por qué siempre debían estar intentando averiguar todo?

-No, Ginny tiene razón- coincidió Katie- fue muy raro, ¿sabes? Primero no dejas que las bludger se te acerquen y de repente una te derriba.

-Es solo que me tomó por sorpresa, me apresuré a detenerla pero cuando llegué ya no tuve tiempo de golpearla.

-¡Pero si volaste desde más distancia cuando me salvaste al principio del partido, y aún así la mandaste directo a las narices de Montague!

-Solamente…

-Si, no comprendo cómo es posible qué…

-¡Basta, está bien!-exclamó furiosa- ¡Soy una idiota que no puede ni batear una pelota encantada, es por eso que estoy aquí! ¿Satisfechas?

-Oye, no es para que reacciones así, nosotras solo…

-¡Suficiente! Déjenme sola, necesito descansar.

-Como quieras- dijo Ginny algo ofendida. Acto seguido, las tres chicas salieron de la enfermería, mientras Sam se cubría la cabeza con las mantas.

-¡Qué grosera!- musitó la pelirroja una vez se hubieron alejado de la enfermería-. Nosotras sólo nos preocupábamos por ella.

-Tranquila. Trata de comprenderla.

-Pero Katie…

-Debe ser difícil para ella el saber que la mandaron a la enfermería en su primer partido. Ella venía con muchos ánimos, y el estúpido de Montague le arruinó la diversión. Piénsalo, no debe ser agradable traer todos esos vendajes en la cabeza, soportar el dolor y, encima, tener que oír tantas preguntas que te recuerdan que debiste tener un poco más de cuidado.

-Katie tiene razón- opinó Annika-, debemos darle tiempo, creo que yo hubiera reaccionado igual si se tocara un tema del que no quiero hablar.

-Supongo- cedió al fin la cazadora, sin estar convencida del todo-. Tal vez cuando salga de la enfermería se encuentre de mejor humor.

-Tenlo por seguro- la animó Katie-. Muero de hambre, ¿qué les parece si vamos al Gran Comedor a almorzar?

-Cuenta conmigo- exclamó Annika- tengo tanta hambre que me comería un hipogrifo.

* * *

Albus Dumbledore se encontraba sentado en su despacho. En ese momento leía muy atento un comunicado del Ministerio de Magia. "Necesitamos refuerzos para cuidar la prisión de Azkaban" había escrito muy desesperado Arthur Weasley, debido a que la situación en la que Cornelius Fudge lo había dejado no era muy alentadora. El departamento de aurores era todo un caos, ya no alcanzaban los voluntarios para custodiar la afamada prisión, y es que, con internos nuevos y en sus cabales, se hacía muy difícil el control de la situación. La única solución que Dumbledore le veía a todo aquello, era pedir ayuda a esas mágicas criaturas, solo esperaba que quisieran unirse a la lucha…

De repente se escuchó el golpeteo tras la puerta. Sonriendo indicó a su invitado que pasara. Acto seguido, un muchacho alto, de rebelde cabello azabache y ojos verdes entró al lugar.

-Buenas noches Harry- saludó amablemente el anciano-. Me alegra ver que llegas justo a tiempo.

-Buenas noches, señor- dijo Harry correspondiendo al saludo-. Estoy… bueno, comenzaba a preguntarme…

-¿Cuándo comenzaría con las clases que te prometí?- completó Dumbledore, adelantándose a lo que Harry iba a decir-. Si, tienes razón, debí haberte dicho que debía pasar cierto tiempo desde que el instrumento despejamentes hiciera efecto. Tu amigo Dobby me hizo el favor de informarme sobre tus recurrentes pesadillas.

-¿Dobby ha ido a vigilarme por la noche?- cuestionó. Había algunas ocasiones en las que creía sentir una mirada observándolo, aún mientras soñaba, y ahora conocía la razón.

-Si, debí avisarte desde un principio que él me haría ese favor, pero creí que no dormirías tranquilo sabiendo que alguien vigilaría tu sueño hasta que estuvieras listo- Harry estuvo a punto de replicar, pero prefirió callar en cuanto escuchó el razonamiento del profesor-. Antes de comenzar Harry, ¿hay algo que aún te inquiete?

-Pues…- comenzó. Si, había algo que lo inquietaba. Y es que, aún pasado el tiempo, seguía teniendo la perturbadora sensación de que conocía a Sam desde antes de encontrarse en el colegio. No sabía el por qué de aquel extraño sentimiento, pero le pareció una pequeñez como para preocuparse demasiado- no profesor, nada.

-Muy bien. Si hay algo de lo que no quieras que me entere, puedes hacer uso del pensadero, así como lo hizo el profesor Snape el curso pasado.

-No, no hay nada señor.

-En ese caso, demos comienzo. Siéntate ahí, delante de mi escritorio- Harry hizo lo que el profesor le indicaba, y Dumbledore lo imitó, quedando como en sus casuales visitas en las que conversaban de temas que inquietaban a ambos. Harry se extrañó por ello.

-Errr… señor, ¿no íbamos a practicar oclumancia?

-Así es, ¿por qué la pregunta?

-Bueno, es que Snape…

-El profesor Snape, Harry- lo corrigió el anciano mago.

-Si, el profesor Snape me decía que…

-Estoy al tanto de cómo llevaban a cabo las clases, pero creo que mi método será más efectivo. Lo que vamos a hacer es que tú tratarás de repeler mi mente dentro de la tuya, sin varita, únicamente con tu fuerza de voluntad. Cambia de pensamiento o pon la mente en blanco, como tú quieras, pero concentra toda tu atención y tus energías en ello. Yo tampoco usaré varita, únicamente el contacto visual. Intenta por todos los medios no apartar la vista de la mía, ¿de acuerdo?

-De acuerdo, señor.

-Bien, entonces, ¿a la cuenta de tres?

-Seguro, señor.

-De acuerdo, uno… dos… tres

* * *

-¡Auch! ¿No puede hacer eso con más cuidado?- se quejaba Sam mientras, por enésima vez, Madame Pomfrey le ajustaba los vendajes. Afuera, el paisaje se tornaba cada vez más oscuro debido al final del día.

-Si dejaras de moverte, tal vez no te dolería tanto.

-Si, cómo no- vociferó por lo bajo.

-¿Qué dices?- cuestionó recelosa la enfermera.

-Nada, nada- negó ella-. Sería más conveniente que lo hiciera con la varita, ¿no le parece?

-Tonterías, para estas cosas hacerlo manualmente es lo mejor. Listo, ¿lo vez? No fue tan malo.

-Si, claro, como usted no lleva una cabeza de momia sobre el cuello…

-¡Pero qué quejumbrosa saliste niña!- exclamó su interlocutora exasperada-. Si no quieres que esto se repita más te valdría salir de ese jueguito que tanto les gusta a ustedes. Esas cosas no son para las jovencitas delicadas como tú- la chica entornó los ojos molesta mientras Madame se dirigía a la puerta. ¿Delicada ella? Cómo era notorio que nadie la conocía. Sin que la viera, tomó su varita y aflojó los vendajes, haciendo una mueca de alivio. Desde su cama escuchó que la enfermera hablaba con alguien que acababa de entrar, al parecer, discutiendo acerca del horario de visitas.

-¡Por Merlín! No son horas joven, debió venir mucho antes.

-¡Pero no tuve tiempo! Por favor, le prometo no tardar, solo quiero ver cómo sigue.

-De acuerdo, que sea rápido, pero no quiero algarabía, ¿quedó claro?

-Como el cristal.

De pronto la conversación acabó y vio a Madame Pomfrey dirigirse a su despacho, mientras un muchacho de cabello azabache se acercaba a donde ella se encontraba, tomaba una silla y se sentaba a un lado de su cama.

-Hola jugadora estrella, ¿cómo sigues?

-Que tal Harry- saludó animada-. Mucho mejor, gracias, aunque no creo poder soportar otro cambio de vendajes- confesó, mientras el chico reprimía una carcajada.

-Si, es incómodo, he estado demasiadas veces aquí.

-Ni lo menciones, la enfermería me deprime, es todo tan…

-¿Tan?- quiso saber Harry.

-Tan… triste. Es decir, todo aquí es verde… verde pistache y blanco, y las camas… no es un ambiente que anime a cualquiera.

-Mmm… creo que eso se puede arreglar- dijo al fin el chico, quien agitando su varita y murmurando _"¡Orquídeas!"_ hizo aparecer un ramo de flores, colocándolas en un florero de la mesita de noche-. No es mucho, pero al menos alegrará un poco tu estancia aquí.

-Gracias Harry, no era necesario.

-Con tal de verte sonreír haré cualquier cosa- confesó mirándola. Tenía mejor aspecto del que hubiera esperado-. Vine a verte esta mañana con Hermione, pero aún estabas dormida- le dijo recordando lo mucho que le había costado convencer a la castaña.

-Desperté a medio día-informó-. Ginny y las otras vinieron a verme, pero hacen demasiadas preguntas, a veces eso es un fastidio.

-Seguro no fue su intención- trató de justificarlas Harry, extrañado de que Sam dijera cosas como esas.

-Tal vez, pero aún estaba algo mareada por el golpe, así que les pedí que se marcharan. ¿Y Ron?

-Ah- dijo desviando la mirada-, él, no lo sé, debe andar por ahí coqueteando con alguna de sus admiradoras.

-¿Estás molesto con él?- cuestionó al oír el tono de su voz.

-Yo… No, para nada, es decir, ¿por qué habría de enojarme con un presumido como ese…?

-Vamos Harry, no debes guardarte las cosas, no te hace ningún bien.

-¡Si, de acuerdo, odio a Ron! ¡Es un estúpido boca floja! ¡Y si no vuelvo a hablar con él jamás será muy pronto!- Sam lo miraba serena, mientras Madame Pomfrey les ordenaba guardar silencio.

-Tranquilízate, no es para tanto. ¿Qué pudo hacer para que de un momento a otro lo odiaras?

-¿Qué qué hizo? Insultó a Hermione delante de todos, y lo peor del caso es que ella no tuvo la culpa de que él se molestara. ¿No es razón suficiente como para desear romperle la cara cada vez que lo veo?

-Ya veo. Como lo dije antes, es un cretino, pero no debes enfadarte, es una faceta, se le pasará.

-Pues más le vale que se le pase, porque no volveré a dirigirle la palabra hasta que no se baje de esa nube.

- Lo hará- le aseguró poniéndole una mano en el hombro. Harry sintió reconfortarse al ver su mirada, pero de repente reparó en un detalle que le extrañó. Tomó la mano de Sam entre las suyas y la puso frente a él. De repente exclamó:

-Sam, ¡tu anillo!

-¿Qué con él?- dijo ligeramente alterada, de lo que Harry no se percató.

-¡La piedra, está negra!

-¿L-la… la piedra?- preguntó tratando de disimular el nerviosismo, con mucho éxito.

-Si, ¿qué le ocurrió? ¿No era un rubí?

-Ah, si, es que… cuando caí debió ensuciarse…

-Pero no creo que el fango la deje así.

-Es… muy delicada, seguramente Montague usó magia con la bludger y… cuando me golpeó, el hechizo rebotó contra el anillo, seguro eso fue lo que pasó- expuso retirando su mano de las de Harry y ocultándola bajo las sábanas.

-Pero…- trató de replicar, pero Sam no lo dejó.

-Ya, no le des importancia a un tonto anillo, luego lo limpiaré. Por cierto, ¿qué tal la fiesta por la victoria? Seguro se divirtieron en grande.

-De hecho, no hubo fiesta.

-¿Ah no?- cuestionó arqueando una ceja.

-No, el equipo estuvo de acuerdo en posponerla hasta que te recuperaras- explicó sonriendo de nuevo, al igual que ella.

- Gracias, ¿tú los convenciste?

-Se podría decir que como capitán es más fácil que estén de acuerdo conmigo- bromeó-. La verdad, todos queríamos que estuvieras ahí, en gran parte te debemos la victoria, y si no fuera por ti, sería yo el que estuviera en esa cama.

-Pues… para eso están los amigos, ¿o no?

-Si, tienes razón- el muchacho se quitó las gafas y frotó sus ojos con la mano.

-¿Estás cansado?

-Un poco. Hoy tuve mi primera clase con Dumbledore y fue agotadora. Creo que nunca había usado tanto mi mente, ni siquiera cuando presenté los TIMOS- dijo provocando la risa de Sam-. Oye, ¿cuántos obtuviste tú? Siempre tuve curiosidad.

-Bueno…- dijo ella-. No sé si deba…

-Prometo no decirle a nadie- aseguró el chico.

-¿Ni siquiera a Hermione?

-Ni siquiera a ella.

-Pues… todos- respondió Sam sonrojándose.

-Si pero, a lo que me refiero es, ¿en cuántos obtuviste E?

-Ya te lo dije, en todos- volvió a decir, sonrojándose más. Le apenaba que alguien se enterara, pues en el fondo, odiaba ser "Doña Perfecta".

-¿Ninguna S?

-No, ninguna

-Eres increíble.

-No tanto- replicó con voz cansina-, muchas cosas ya las sabía. Me las enseñaron de niña.

-Comprendo- dijo pasando la mano por sus ojos otra vez. Sam se recorrió hasta la orilla de la cama y lo miró.

-Siéntate aquí- indicó golpeando con su palma un sitio junto a ella.

-¿Para qué?

-¿Confías en mí?

-Claro, ¿por qué la pregunta?

-En ese caso, siéntate aquí- aclaró simplemente. Harry, confundido, hizo lo que ella le indicaba. Se sentó dándole la espalda.

-Aún no comprendo qué…

-Shhh, cierra los ojos, relájate- le indicó, y él así lo hizo.

Sam volteó a ver si la enfermera no se aproximaba, después llevó sus manos a la cabeza de Harry y las colocó a ambos lados. Harry pensó que nunca había sentido nada tan suave como sus manos, cálidas y lisas como ningunas. Ella cerró sus ojos también y presionó suavemente los puntos sobre los que sus dedos se encontraban, despidiendo una cálida energía que emitía paz. El cansancio de Harry desapareció lentamente. Después de unos instantes, Sam soltó poco a poco su cabeza, visiblemente agotada.

-¿Te sientes mejor?

-Si, gracias, ¿qué hiciste?

-Algo para reducir tu malestar.

-¿Cómo?

-No preguntes. Solo prométeme que no le dirás a nadie. No debo hacer esfuerzos como ése en mi estado.

-Te lo prometo.

-Señor Potter-lo llamó la enfermera severamente-, ya es bastante tarde, la hora de visitas acabó. Y en cuanto a usted Jones, será mejor que la vea dormida cuando regrese.

-Si si- aceptó ella-. Adiós Harry, que descanses. Y recuerda, es un secreto, no le digas a nadie.

-¿Lo de los TIMOS o lo de hace un momento?- cuestionó bromista, pero ella lo miró con seriedad.

-Ambos- dijo sin sonreír.

-Tranquila, nadie se enterará- aseguró para tranquilizarla.

-¿Pero qué no me escucharon?- los regaño la enfermera-. Es muy tarde ya, la señorita debe descansar.

-De acuerdo, ya voy- dijo Harry. Se levantó de la cama y se dirigió hacia la salida, pero Sam lo detuvo.

-¡Harry!

-¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó dándose la vuelta.

-Dulces sueños- agregó mirándolo con un inusual brillo en los ojos.

-Igualmente. Te veré mañana- se despidió el muchacho antes de irse.

-Mañana, claro- contestó mientras se metía bajo las sábanas.

* * *

Mientras tanto, a muchos kilómetros de ahí, en un pueblo llamado Pequeño Hangleton, un hombre, pequeño y encorvado, preparaba una humeante taza de té para su señor. Cualquiera que lo hubiera visto habría tenido la impresión de que aquel hombre tenía aspecto de rata. Tenía una calva algo extraña, como si él mismo se hubiera arrancado un par de cabellos. Sus dientes, grandes y sobresalientes, junto con sus grandes y vidriosos ojos acentuaban su aspecto de roedor.

Fuera de la cocina de aquella vieja casona, podía escuchar perfectamente la discusión que una de sus colegas mantenía con Lucius Malfoy.

-¡Es que no es posible! ¡No puede confiarle todo a esa sabandija! ¡Me niego a aceptarlo!

-Cálmate, Bella- dijo su interlocutor- no debes referirte de esa manera- Bellatrix le lanzó una mirada de furia, pues sabía la confianza que Malfoy depositaba en esa persona -, el Señor Tenebroso sabe por qué hace las cosas, y no tenemos otra opción que aceptar su voluntad.

-¡Por favor, Lucius! ¡No vas a decirme que tú estás de acuerdo!

-Estoy consiente de todo lo que implica, y aún así, creo que es lo más conveniente que…

-¡Ahora resulta que estás del lado de esa escoria! ¡No puedo creerlo!

-Yo soy testigo de sus grandes habilidades Bella… Tal vez no lo recuerdes, pero cuando sólo tenía unos meses demostró que podía llegar lejos, y no es porque lo diga yo pero…

-¡Basta!- gritó fuera de sí- no estoy dispuesta a seguir con esta farsa. ¿Cómo demonios esperan que triunfe? ¡Jamás se ha enfrentado a algo así!

-¿Acaso cuestionas el buen juicio del Señor Tenebroso?-inquirió Malfoy mirándola con severidad.

-¡Jamás haría eso! Pero sabes perfectamente que no es tiempo aún… le falta entrenamiento, y aunque el blanco no sea un gran problema, sí lo es la protección que lo rodea, Dumbledore no es ningún tonto.

-Ni el espía lo es, ha entrenado por mucho tiempo para este momento… Y creo que será mejor dejar este tema como concluido.

-Tal vez- sentenció con rostro frustrado.

Colagusano se sobresaltó cuando escuchó el silbido de la tetera, de manera que no pudo seguir escuchando tras la puerta. Introdujo su mano derecha en su bolsillo, la cual parecía cubierta por un finísimo guante de plata, y sacó un alargado objeto. Redujo con su varita mágica el nivel de la flama y sirvió el té en una taza de vieja porcelana, la cual colocó sobre una bandeja de plata. Con torpeza, la tomó y subió las escaleras hasta llegar a la habitación más alta, donde su señor lo esperaba.

-Aquí está el té- informó con su chillona vocecilla, idéntica a la de una rata.

-Excelente- murmuró un hombre que se encontraba admirando el crepitar de las llamas de la chimenea. Alargó su huesuda mano hasta alcanzar la taza que le ofrecía su sirviente y la llevó hasta sus cenizos labios.

-Se ve contento esta noche, señor- señaló Colagusano colocando la bandeja en una mesa cercana.

-Y lo estoy- sentenció el hombre con una voz fría. Sus ojos amarillos, inyectados en sangre, relucían con visible euforia-. Hoy es la noche, mi querida rata de alcantarilla.

-¿Hoy dará el primer paso, señor?- se atrevió a preguntar, aunque parecía adivinar la respuesta.

-Así es, y si las cosas ocurren como planeo, será el último. Hoy dará inicio y me mostrará sus habilidades, y espero que no me decepcione, no le doy privilegios como éste a cualquiera- bebió otro sorbo de té y se acomodó en su sillón, al tiempo que acariciaba a una gigantesca serpiente que reposaba a su lado-. Nagini está impaciente por ver acabado al muchacho. He de decir que su sufrimiento es el néctar más dulce que he probado.

-¿Y… qué hay de la… la profecía?- preguntó Colagusano inseguro.

-Oh, tengo mis maneras de enterarme de ella. Hasta hace poco, la creía perdida, pero con profecía o sin ella, voy a vencer al muchacho, sin importar cuántas medidas tome Dumbledore para impedirlo. Tarde o temprano, Harry Potter perecerá ante el poderoso Lord Voldemort.

* * *

Cuando Harry llegó a la Sala Común ya no había nadie. Después de ir a la enfermería se había dedicado a vagar por los pasillos del colegio, y para su desgracia se había topado con Draco Malfoy. Él rubio lo había mirado de una forma extraña, le había amenazado con la varita y lanzado lo que parecía un hechizo para (según palabras de Malfoy) quitar la "incompetencia para escoger golpeadores capaces", aún resentido por su derrota del día anterior, pero Harry lo ignoró olímpicamente y siguió su camino. Estaba algo preocupado por no saber cuál era el efecto real del encantamiento, pero se dijo a sí mismo que si Malfoy le hubiera querido dañar, lo habría hecho en ese instante.

Subió a su dormitorio dispuesto a descansar de aquél día agotador. Era verdad que el entrenamiento con Dumbledore había sido muy duro, pero más le incomodaba la mirada del director cuando lograba entrar a su mente y veía lo mucho que había sufrido en casa de sus tíos. Sam había reducido su cansancio pero no era suficiente, sentía que necesitaba dormir toda la noche para relajarse por completo.

Entró a su habitación en silencio y miró la cama que ocupaba Ron. Esperaba en el fondo que cambiara, porque definitivamente no iba a aceptar al monstruo en el que se había convertido. Si había algo que no soportaba era ver a una mujer llorar, y menos si esa mujer era amiga suya. No iba a ser Ron quien lo provocara, no ahora.

Se recostó en su cama y corrió completamente el dosel rojo. Cerró sus ojos pensando en cómo algo tan sencillo podía arruinar su amistad con el pelirrojo. Esperaba que su discusión no se volviera como aquella que tenía Percy con el resto de los Weasley. Pensó en Hermione, ¿cómo se encontraría ella? Había pasado todo su día en la biblioteca, pero según Parvati, había estado llorando detrás de una torre de libros de aritmancia. Las palabras de Dumbledore llegaron a su cabeza. "Es ahora cuando más unidos debemos encontrarnos". ¿Cómo era posible estar unidos contra Voldemort, si no se podían arreglar los problemas entre ellos? Visualizó a Sam en la cama de la enfermería, sola en esa noche oscura de otoño. ¿Estaría ella bien? Había dicho que se encontraba agotada. De pronto, todo se oscureció a su alrededor, tragándose a Sam esa oscuridad total. Una densa niebla lo cubría todo, ¿era ese sonido el llanto de alguien?

_-No, por favor, no le haga nada ¡NOOO!_

Un rayo de luz verde había surgido desde el mismo lugar de la voz. Harry corrió todo lo que pudo para averiguar qué era lo que había ocurrido. Una risa demente se había escuchado. Voldemort, tenía que detenerlo, si tan solo lo tuviera entre sus manos, acabaría con esa sabandija él mismo. Su perversa voz se escuchó en las tinieblas, mientras se dirigía a una persona tirada en un rincón, indefensa. Esa imagen le era muy familiar, como cierto sueño que lo había atormentado en el verano.

-_Tanto tiempo querida, ¿me extrañaste?-una carcajada se escuchó- ahora regresarás a mi lado._

_-No, por favor, no. ¡AAAHHHGG!- se escuchó mientras la mujer era levantada por la muñeca, como si de un juguete se tratase._

_-Ahora me servirás a mí._

Un rayo, rojo esta vez, cegó a Harry, y cuando abrió los ojos, estaba rodeado de dementores. Se sentía débil, tenía que usar su varita, su querido Cornamenta lo salvaría. Pero al buscar su preciada arma no la encontró. Era sólo un niño de diez años encerrado en una alacena debajo de las escaleras, y rodeado de dementores estaba indefenso. Comenzó a escuchar a su madre, rogando por la vida de su hijo. "A Harry no, a Harry no. Te lo ruego, tómame a mí en su lugar…" Sintió el aliento del maligno ser al descubrirse la capucha. Iba a besarlo, sería el fin… Pero nada ocurrió, la voz de Lupin le hizo abrir los ojos. Era el departamento de Misterios donde se encontraba. "Huye, no dejes que la tomen". El Harry de 16 años lo miró extrañado, y fue cuando vio una brillante esfera en su mano. A su alrededor, los miembros de la Orden del Fénix y todos sus amigos peleaban valientemente. Luna, Ginny, Neville, Ron y Hermione luchaban con todas sus fuerzas para que los mortífagos no los vencieran. "Vete Harry" le gritaban, pero el no respondía, hasta que vio cómo su padrino caía a través de aquel maldito velo.

-¡Nooo!- Gritó desesperado, mientras arrojaba la profecía hacia el arco.

(…)

-¡Oye! ¿Qué diablos intentas con eso? ¿Matarme mientras duermo?- le preguntó Ron furioso a Harry, pues acababa de despertar por el golpe que había producido el extraño aparato que Dumbledore le había obsequiado al ser arrojado por el ojiverde. Entendía que no quisiera hablarle, ¿pero un ataque nocturno? Era demasiado. Harry estaba sentado a la orilla de su cama, temblando como nunca.

- ¡Contéstame!- dijo más fuerte para que reaccionara.

Harry levantó la vista haciendo que el enfado de Ron mutara en temor por él. Olvidó por completo su enojo y su discusión al ver el aspecto del muchacho que tenía enfrente. Sus ojos, comúnmente verdes, eran ahora negros, oscuros, siniestros.

- ¿Ha-Harry?- lo llamó, pero su amigo no respondía. Él solamente se puso de pié abruptamente, asustándolo aún más-. ¡Harry! ¡Despierta! ¿Te sientes bien?

Nada, pasaba su mano delante de su amigo y no parecía verla. De repente, Harry lo tomó del cuello del pijama y lo empujó hacia atrás. Pero en lugar de enfurecer al pelirrojo, lo preocupó a sobremanera. Ron desesperado trató de hacerlo entrar en sí, pero no consiguió más que un golpe en la cara y una nariz sangrante, mientras el moreno bajaba las escaleras a toda velocidad.

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó Neville quien se había despertado tras el bullicio. Al ver a Ron en el suelo lo ayudó a ponerse en pie. Dean y Seamus también se habían levantado.

-¿Qué pasa Ron?

-Si ¿Qué ocurre Weasley?

-Ha- Harry- dijo abalanzándose hacia el baúl de Harry y buscando algo desesperadamente.

-¿Qué hay con él Weasley? ¡Habla!

-¡No lo sé!- escupió exaltado. Por fin encontró lo que buscaba: un viejo pedazo de pergamino en blanco y una capa que desprendía destellos plateados. Sin dar más explicaciones, salió a toda velocidad por la puerta de su dormitorio y bajó las escaleras ante las expectantes miradas de sus compañeros.

-¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó Hermione desde su dormitorio, extrañada por aquel griterío. Bajó las escaleras en su camisón y se encontró con Ron-. ¿Se puede saber a qué se debe todo este escándalo Ronald? ¡Son las tres de la mañana! Si piensas que es un buen horario para comenzar a gritar como loco y despertar a todo el castillo debo informarte que…

-¡No hay tiempo de explicaciones!- dijo al tiempo que la jalaba del brazo a través del retrato. Corrió por el pasillo ignorando por completo los regaños de la Señora Gorda, molesta por tener que abrir la entrada por segunda vez en menos de cinco minutos ("¿Ustedes también? ¡¿Les parece acaso que son horas de deambular por el colegio?!). Se echó encima la capa de invisibilidad y no se detuvo sino hasta estar seguro de que nadie los seguía. Finalmente soltó a Hermione y sacó el pergamino, al tiempo que lo tocaba con la varita y decía "¡Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas!".

-¿Qué diablos te pasa?- le soltó la castaña visiblemente molesta- ¡Por si no lo sabías, el hecho de ser prefectos no quiere decir que podamos hacer lo que nos venga en gana! ¡Vamos a meternos en muchos problemas si alguien nos descubre afuera a esta hora!

-¿Quieres dejar de gritarme por una vez? ¡Esto es importante Hermione!- le contestó sin separar la vista del mapa del Merodeador, buscando frenéticamente una mota errante por el castillo.

-¡Con un demonio Ron! ¿Qué sucede? ¡Si no me dices lo que ocurre…!

-¡Haz lo que quieras, pero no voy a regresar hasta no traer de vuelta a Harry! ¡Algo muy grave le pasa, y si a ti no te interesa dejar nuestra discusión para después iré yo sólo para averiguar qué tiene!

-¿Qué le ocurre a Harry?- preguntó, esta vez con la voz quebrada por la angustia-. ¡Contéstame!

-¡Ya te dije que no lo sé!- respondió a la desesperada, pero al ver el rostro de ella se calmó-. Hermione, tranquilízate- le dijo, aunque él mismo no podía hacerlo-, no sé lo que le ocurre, estaba muy raro, temblaba mucho y… no parecía él mismo, era como un zombi. No sé que le pasa, pero es algo grave- continuó mientras lo buscaba en el mapa- ¡Aquí está!

-Dijiste… ¿zombi?- cuestionó mientras la voz se le quebraba aún más. Tenía una ligera idea de lo que podía estar pasándole, pero no era posible…

-Si, eso dije. Va rumbo a la Torre de Astronomía, tenemos que alcanzarlo, tenemos que encontrarlo y averiguar qué le pasa antes de que se meta en aprietos…

-¡Ron!- lo detuvo Hermione al borde del colapso.

-¡Qué!- exclamó exaltado. No tenía intenciones de entablar una conversación. Su amigo era prioridad en ese momento.

-¿Cómo lucía Harry?

-¡Ya te lo dije, estaba muy raro, como zombi!

-Sus ojos, ¿cómo eran?- indagó ella muy alterada.

-¡No lo sé!- respondió. ¿Por qué hacía tantas preguntas? ¡Harry podría estar en peligro y a ella sólo le importaba el interrogatorio!

-Ron, por favor, tienes que decirme cómo lucía- insistió preocupada.

-Está bien… temblaba, y… sus ojos eran negros.

-¿Negros?

-Si, oscuros, era muy raro, me asusté mucho, traté de detenerlo, pero me golpeó y salió corriendo por el retrato.

-Oh no…- dijo ella- ¡Tenemos que darnos prisa!- y sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, fue ahora ella quien tomó a Ron por el brazo y lo arrastró rumbo a la Torre de Astronomía.

(…)

Harry corría, había visto a Sirius caer a través del arco una vez más. No podía con el dolor de su alma, y ahí estaba ella. Bellatrix se reía estruendosamente. Se detuvo frente a él y se burló en su cara. "¿qué te pasa pequeño Potter? ¿No puedes contra una bruja de verdad? ¡Eres igual de inepto que el tonto de mi primo!" Era más de lo que podía aceptar. ¿Burlarse de la muerte de Sirius? Era bajo hasta para ella. Sediento de venganza y lleno de dolor intentó perseguirla.

-¡No Harry, no dejaré que vallas!- intervino Lupin deteniéndolo.

-¡Déjeme!- gritó temblando a convulsiones- ¡Ha matado a Sirius! ¡Voy a matarla!- vociferaba mientras tomaba al profesor por el cuello de la túnica y lo arrojaba a un lado.

-¡No voy a permitir que vallas!- decía nuevamente, ahora colocándose frente a él. Harry, sin pensarlo dos veces, le soltó un puñetazo en la nariz y corrió tras Bella. Corrió y corrió cuanto pudo, subiendo velozmente las escaleras hacia una habitación más grande. Corrió y corrió mientras escuchaba voces que parecían conocidas, pero ya nada le importaba, tenía que vengar a Sirius. De repente, todo se nubló. Otra vez la densa neblina lo cubría todo, y entre ella estaba…

-¡Sirius!

-Ven Harry, ven- susurró mientras se adentraba en la neblina. Y sin dudarlo dos veces, el muchacho corrió tras él.

(…)

-¡Alto!- Ron detuvo a Hermione al cruzar una esquina.

-Ron, no tenemos tiempo para…

-Shhh- insistió el pelirrojo, señalando un poco más allá. La Señora Norris deambulaba por el castillo en búsqueda de infractores de reglas-. Por aquí- susurró mientras se introducía en un espejo falso.

-¿Cómo…?

-La próxima vez deja que la persona con el mapa sea el guía-. Subieron por un estrecho pasadizo hasta salir en el pasillo de la torre-. Mira, ¡ahí va!-exclamó señalando una silueta que corría a toda velocidad subiendo los escalones de la torre.

-¡Harry!- gritó Hermione olvidando las precauciones y salió debajo de la capa de invisibilidad, perseguida por el pelirrojo.

Harry no podía oírla, ni a ella ni a Ron. Sólo escuchaba a Sirius que lo llamaba. Caminaba entre la bruma escuchando su voz… "Falta poco Harry, ven aquí". Subió a una plataforma y miró hacia abajo. Era un valle, y en el centro estaban sus padres y Sirius, sonriente como siempre. Él los miró y correspondió al gesto. "Salta, falta poco, salta y estaremos juntos" le decía Lily extendiendo los brazos. Muy pronto estaría con los suyos, todo el dolor acabaría…

-¡Harry!- gritó Hermione en el marco de la entrada a la torre. Estaba horrorizada: Harry se encontraba sobre la baranda de piedra de la terraza, a punto de lanzarse al vacío. Ron llegó momentos después y abrió los ojos como platos. El muchacho volteó su cabeza lentamente, y dirigió sus inexpresivos y oscuros ojos hacia ella.

-¿Her-Her-mi-o-ne?- articuló con dificultad, temblando peligrosamente.

-Oye… tranquilízate amigo- dijo Ron temblando y aproximándose lentamente a él- baja de ahí, no es necesario hacer todo esto.

-Por favor Harry, no hagas una locura- rogó la castaña al borde del llanto- te lo suplico, no lo hagas.

_-No los escuches-_ dijo una voz que sólo en su mente tomaba forma. Miró de nuevo al frente y su madre prosiguió-_no les creas, pronto terminará, ven con nosotros…-_ni el pelirrojo ni la castaña escucharon voces, solo Harry podía hacerlo.

-Lamento lo que dije, soy un cretino, lo sé, he herido a muchos sin darme cuenta, pero no podré salir de esto sin ti- se disculpó Ron.

-Harry por favor, hay muchas personas que te necesitan… yo te necesito. Baja de ahí, te lo ruego- pedía Hermione con los ojos anegados en lágrimas.

-_Vamos hijo, salta, no los escuches, te mienten, ven con nosotros…-_ James le sonreía abiertamente. Cómo negarse a estar con ellos. Todo lo que le había sido negado, su familia, estaba ahí, y solo tenía que saltar para tenerlos de nuevo cerca.

-¡¡Harry noooo!!- gritó Hermione mientras se derrumbaba en el piso, pero a él ya no le importaba. Dio un paso al frente, el dolor desaparecería, se acabaría el sufrimiento, pero en ese instante una risa demente llegó a sus oídos. Su familia ya no estaba, se habían transformado en un grupo de dementores gigantes, iba a caer dentro de sus fauces, iba a ser tragado por ellos, trató de gritar pero no pudo, todo se volvía oscuro…

-¡Nooooo!

-¡Te tengo!

De repente dejó de escuchar la risa. Tenía los ojos cerrados y no podía abrirlos. Sentía como la gravedad atraía su cuerpo hacia el vacío, cual muñeco de trapo se tratase, y cómo un par de manos, sujetándolo por el brazo, lo impedían. Con un gran esfuerzo entreabrió los párpados y pudo mirar a Ron sosteniéndolo y a Hermione que llegaba para ayudar a subirlo. Volvió a cerrar los ojos cansado, mientras la oscuridad desaparecía de ellos y dejaba ver su luminoso color verde.

-¡A las tres, tira con toda tu fuerza!- indicaba Ron sujetando fuertemente a Harry.

-¡Aguanta, pronto te subiremos!- informó con dificultad la castaña a su amigo, debido al esfuerzo que hacía.

-Uno, dos… ¡Tres!- ambos tiraron con toda su fuerza, subiendo poco a poco al muchacho, hasta que lograron ponerlo a salvo en el suelo firme de la terraza.

-Harry, despierta, ¿te encuentras bien?- Ron había recargado al chico en la pared y le hablaba en voz baja. Lentamente, el moreno abrió los ojos, emitiendo un gemido de dolor.

-¡Oh Harry!- exclamó Hermione de alegría mientras lo abrazaba fuertemente-. Tenía tanto miedo…

-Déjalo respirar Hermione- sugirió Ron poniéndole una mano en el hombro, retirándola del abrazo-. ¿Te encuentras bien?- repitió.

-¿Qu-qué pasó?- preguntó confundido. Lo último que recordaba era haberse acostado a dormir después de un largo paseo por el castillo. Y después se había visto colgando sobre los jardines, siendo sujetado por sus dos amigos.

-¿Que qué pasó? Que estuviste a punto de arrojarte de la torre más alta de todo Hogwarts, ¿en qué pensabas Harry?

-Ron, no sigas- rogó la castaña-. ¿Cómo te sientes?

-E-e-estoy m-mareado… ¡Ahh!- gritó llevando una mano a la cicatriz, enrojecida notoriamente.

-¿Te duele?- preguntó su amiga.

-S-s-si…- no pudo seguir hablando, volteó su rostro a un lado y vomitó sin poder evitarlo. Hermione y Ron lo miraban preocupados.

-Tenemos que llevarlo a la enfermería. Ron, ayúdame.

Bajaron de la torre, apoyando a Harry sobre sus hombros y ocultos bajo la capa de invisibilidad. Ron los guiaba a través de pasadizos y pasillos, evitando a toda costa encontrarse con la Señora Norris y con Filch. Finalmente llegaron a la enfermería. Ron se despojó de la capa que los ocultaba y abrió la puerta.

-¡Madame Pomfrey! ¡Madame Pomfrey!- gritó el pelirrojo mientras los tres entraban en la oscura sala.

-¿Pero qué escándalo es éste? ¿Tienen idea de la hora que es? ¡Van a despertar a mis enfermos…! ¡Por Merlín!- exclamó al ver el estado en el que Harry se encontraba. Sudaba frío y estaba tan pálido que hubiera sido fácil confundirlo con un fantasma-. De prisa, recuéstenlo aquí- ordenó indicando la cama más próxima-. ¿Qué le ocurrió?

-Creo…- comenzó la castaña- creo que fue víctima del "Halo de Tinieblas."

-Santo cielo… será mejor que valla a buscar al director- dijo para sí mientras se dirigía a un armario y regresaba con un pequeño frasco-. Ustedes dos se quedarán aquí a vigilarlo. Denle a beber esto, asegúrense de que lo termine todo.

-¿Qué es eso?- inquirió Ron extrañado.

-Es poción para dormir sin soñar. Dadas las circunstancias no debemos permitir que lo haga, no debemos correr ningún riesgo…- y tras estas palabras se retiró rumbo al despacho de Dumbledore. Hermione no perdió tiempo y tomó un vaso, en el que vertió todo el contenido del frasco.

-¿Halo de Tinieblas? ¿Qué es eso?- preguntó Ron sin comprender.

-Es un hechizo muy poderoso- explicó mientras levantaba la cabeza de Harry y le inclinaba el vaso-. Eso es Harry, bébelo todo…

-¿En qué consiste?- preguntó mirando a Harry. Trabajosamente había bebido toda la poción y Hermione acomodó la cabeza de él sobre una almohada.

- No estoy segura, creo que la víctima es acosada por sus más grandes temores, y es orillada a tomar la salida fácil, como lo que iba a hacer Harry, aunque no fuera consiente de ello. Es como un sueño, una pesadilla de la que no es posible despertar…

-Es terrible.

-Es peor que eso, es magia oscura Ron, muy antigua, sólo un mago oscuro muy poderoso puede aplicar el Halo de Tinieblas. Vol- no estaba segura de poder articularlo, pero hizo un esfuerzo- Voldemort debió entrar en la mente de Harry y hechizarlo.

-¿Cómo supiste que era eso?- dijo estremeciéndose al oír aquél nombre.

-Por sus ojos… el Halo cegó la luz que había en ellos y los cubrió con un manto negro, un halo de oscuridad. Lo leí en un libro de la sección prohibida en cuarto curso, cuando ayudábamos a Harry para la segunda prueba.

-No sé que haría sin ti Hermione, siempre tienes todo bajo control…

Un incómodo silencio se hizo en la enfermería. Harry había caído en un profundo letargo sin sueño. Dormía tranquilo a causa de la poción. Hermione lo miraba preocupada, mientras Ron la veía a ella. Unas camas más allá, Sam dormía. Finalmente, el chico se decidió a romper el silencio.

-Hermione, yo… lo siento, siento haberte dicho todas esas cosas, yo no quise…

-Ya olvídalo Ron, no tiene importancia.

-¡Sí la tiene!- replicó avergonzado y sor prendiendo a Hermione-. ¡Siempre he de meter la pata, siempre tengo que echarlo todo a perder! Nunca… nunca puedo hacer nada bien- la voz parecía quebrársele.

-No digas eso- Hermione despegó la vista de Harry y la fijó en su otro amigo- eres una maravillosa persona. Eres tan valioso como cualquiera…

-Es solo que… que siempre he sido solo Ron, ¿comprendes? Siempre he sido el simplón de Ron. Nunca podré ser como Bill el atractivo, ni Charlie el valeroso, ni Percy el listo, ni el ingenioso Fred o George… ¡Hasta Ginny tiene personalidad! ¡Ella es lista, atractiva e independiente! Y yo soy solo Ron… el patético amigo de Harry Potter… Y cuando papá se convirtió en Ministro, pasé de ser un cero a la izquierda para convertirme en alguien importante. Creo que por esa razón me dejé llevar por todo eso, y lastimé a las personas que más me importan. Lastimé a Harry, lastimé a Ginny… y te lastimé a ti. Creo que solo logré convertirme en un payaso… debí darme cuenta de que jamás dejaré de ser solo Ron, el imbécil, idiota y torpe Ron…

-Eso no es verdad- intervino Hermione, que todo ese tiempo lo había estado escuchando en silencio. Poco a poco se fue acercando a Ron hasta que sólo los separaron unos centímetros-. Eres la persona más especial que he conocido… Perdóname si nunca te lo he demostrado. Y claro que eres valioso, eres todas esas cosas que dijiste. Eres listo, ingenioso, valeroso, independiente y… y también atractivo- le dijo bajando la mirada para que no notara su sonrojo. Era verdad, ahora lo aceptaba. Desde un tiempo atrás se había sentido atraída por el pelirrojo, pero había algo más. Cada vez que lo veía, cada vez que lo oía, ese sentimiento afloraba en ella. Hermione Granger estaba enamorada de su mejor amigo. Pero no podía decírselo, lo único que podía hacer era darle todo su afecto –. Eres una persona increíble Ron, y jamás debes pensar lo contrario.

-Gracias- contestó impresionado por lo que acababa de oír. ¿Ella lo consideraba todas esas cosas? Por un minuto se alegró de la oscuridad de la enfermería, así ella no podía notar que se le enrojecían las orejas. Incluso se alegró de que Harry estuviera inconsciente-. Tu… tú también eres una persona increíble, siento mucho haberte llamado una sabelotodo insufrible.

-Todo está olvidado.

Se miraron con intensidad, ninguno sospechaba de los sentimientos del otro, pero si las miradas hablaran, las palabras habrían sobrado. El mágico momento que los envolvía fue roto por la entrada del director, seguido de su jefa de casa y de la enfermera del colegio.

Al mismo tiempo, a kilómetros de ahí, Voldemort torturaba a uno de sus mortífagos, furioso por el fallo de su plan.

**_En el próximo...:_**_ Tras el incidente sufrido, Harry y sus amigos arreglan sus diferencias, volviendo aparentemente a la normalidad. Una carta inesperada trae emoción a los protagonistas, llevándolos a un encuentro un tanto sorpresivo que recibirán con ánimos renovados. Malfoy no se cansa de hacer de las suyas y en esta ocasión se enfrentará con quien menos se lo esperaba. ¿Por qué uno de ellos ha perdido su habilidad para la magia? ¡Descúbranlo!_

* * *

_Jeje, espero no haberlos hecho sufrir mucho. ¿De verdad creían que Harry moriría? No, aún es muy pronto, aunque estuvo cerca. Espero les haya gustado, incluyendo mis brevarios culturales sobre literatura. Es que... jejeje, en ese tiempo comencé a leer los libros de Lorca y a retomar mi gusto por Verne, y no pude evitar incluir un poco de ellos en el fic. Digo, por muy magos que sean, literatura es literatura, y supongo que un relato da igual quien lo escriba^^._

_Bueno, fue largo, pero espero que su paciencia al leer les haya retribuido en algo._

_¡A contestar reviews!_

_**Rythim15**: ¡Hola! me parece que es la primera vez que contesto un comentario tuyo. Bienvenid a la historia. Ahm, seria bueno que me aclararas ese punto para poderme referir a ti correctamente en el futuro. Pues ahí tienes a Ron, ¿qué te pareció?_

_**Gothic: j**ajaja, Cho no me caía mal, pero siento que Jo dejó de lado muchos sentimientos en HP6: Harry nunca sintió un verdadero Duelo por Sirius y de la nada Cho desapareció como si la tierra se la hubiera tragado. Cuando una relación se rompe, y nunca hubo nada más de por medio, es lago incómodo que njo se puede ignorar con facilidad. Traté de modificar eso. Ay... ni me recuerdes de la escuela, me muero de nervios, pero espero que me valla muy bien. Y pues ahí lo tienes, un accidente en pleno festejo._

_**Carpotter: **otr nuev! hace poco me parece que recibí los mails de Rythim y el tuyo, con razon me suenan sus nombres jeje. Que comentario tan halagador, espero que te guste este capítulo, jeje. Te espero en los próximos._

_Eso fue todo por ahora. Si le sgustó... ¡Comenten! Nos leemos en la próxima ;D_


	13. Duelo en Hogsmeade

Muajajaja, el temido y cabalístico número 13... patrañas! jajaja. ¡Hola a todos! O quizas no lo sean, el capítulo no me gustó lo suficiente cuando lo escribí, y aunque lo he editado varias veces siento que le falta algo... ah pero si me espero a quie quede como me gusta los tendría esperando un siglo. No mejor lo dejamos por la paz. Ah, a demás, lamento actualizar hasta hoy domingo pero la página no me queria dar acceso a mi cuenta. gracias a Dios ya pude entrar y les cumplo. Espero que al menos a ustedes les agrade. Ah, ¿qué creen? Ya casi termino de escribir esta historia. Faltan 2 capítulos, pero descuiden, falta para llegar a ellos, mientras tanto... ¡a leer!

* * *

**13**

**Duelo en Hogsmeade**

En una sola mañana, mucho se especuló acerca del incidente que Harry había sufrido la noche anterior. En el Gran Comedor no se hablaba de otra cosa, y dado a que habían sido los únicos testigos, Ron y Hermione eran bombardeos con preguntas sobre lo que le había ocurrido al moreno.

-No lo sé Padma, no tengo idea de qué fue lo que lo llevó hasta ahí- le explicaba Hermione a la hermana gemela de Parvati Patil.

-Vamos Granger, tu estuviste ahí, anda, dinos que ocurrió- insistió la Ravenclaw.

-Yo escuché cuando Ron trató de despertarlo- dijo Dean Thomas- gritaba que reaccionara, pero él no hacía caso, en realidad no sé que le pasó…

-Tal vez no deberíamos hablar de esto- opinó Ron-. Harry debería decidir si quiere contarlo.

-Anda Ronnie, cuéntanos qué ocurrió- rogaba una chica de tercer curso, admiradora del pelirrojo.

-No creo que sea buena idea, él debe decidir si quiere que se sepa lo que le pasó- insistió Hermione.

-Hablaba con Ron- respondió ella en un tono muy grosero-, dile que no se meta Ronnie.

-No debes hablarle así a Hermione, Azula- le contestó éste. La chica lo miró con enfado, pues nunca antes le había hecho un desaire como ése. Dio media vuelta y se dirigió hacia su mesa.

-Al menos a "Ronnie" se le quitó su faceta de divo- bromeó Ginny, con quien Ron se había disculpado a primera hora de la mañana.

-Basta Ginny- rogó éste avergonzado. Ginny rió muy divertida.

-Al menos dígannos cómo está Harry- pidió Katie. El resto de los Gryffindors asintieron.

-No lo sé- confesó Hermione al cabo de unos instantes-. No hemos ido a verlo todavía. Espero que se encuentre bien.

En esos momentos el moreno estaba recostado en su cama. Lentamente fue despertando de su letargo, sintiéndose un poco mareado, efecto secundario de la poción administrada unas horas antes. Con parsimonia abrió los ojos para no ser deslumbrado por la luz que se colaba por los grandes ventanales de la enfermería. Cuando lo hizo, lo primero que vio fue un par de ojos intensamente azules que asemejaban dos zafiros. Pronto reconoció a la persona a la que pertenecían.

-Buenos días dormilón- saludó amigablemente.

-Hola- contestó con voz somnolienta-. No deberías estar levantada, tienes que reposar.

-Ya me siento bien, de verdad. Estaba preocupada por ti- admitió mirándolo inquieta-, ya me enteré de tu aventura de anoche.

-Al parecer, las noticias corren por Hogwarts- bromeó incorporándose.

-Es difícil dormir mientras hay media docena de personas comentando sobre lo peligroso que es el Halo de Tinieblas.

-¿Eso fue lo que me pasó?- cuestionó sin comprender-. ¿Y qué es exactamente eso?

-No lo sé, pero al parecer quisiste lanzarte al vacío. Todo esto es culpa mía- comentó bajando la mirada, visiblemente afectada.

-¿Pero qué dices?- exclamó Harry.

-Si yo… si yo no hubiera hecho lo que hice anoche… seguramente dejé tu mente débil- su voz se quebraba, aunque sus ojos se resistían a empañarse-. Te dejé vulnerable y por eso Voldemort pudo entrar en tu mente. Soy tan tonta…

-No digas eso, de una u otra forma lo hubiera logrado, aún no domino la oclumancia- trató de calmarla, ignorando el hecho de que había nombrado a Voldemort sin inmutarse-. Tú solo querías ayudar, y lo hiciste muy bien, es más, estoy seguro de que si no hubieras hecho nada hubiera sido peor.

La muchacha levantó la vista y se encontró con los ojos de Harry.

-No sé cómo lo haces- dijo al fin- pero siempre logras que me sienta mejor.

-No es nada- admitió Harry-. Ya te lo dije, por verte sonreír haré cualquier cosa- confesó sinceramente. Su sonrisa era algo que disfrutaba mucho, lucía tan linda… Sacudió la cabeza para aclarar sus ideas, ¿por qué pensaba esas cosas?

-¿Por qué hiciste eso?- preguntó Sam divertida ante su gesto reflejo.

-No lo sé- confesó-. Deberías ir a acostarte un rato. Será mejor que descanses.

-No, ya me siento bien. Madame Pomfrey me dijo que me dará de alta hoy mismo, por la tarde. Solo tuve que soportar un último cambio de vendajes, y prometer que seré una buena chica a partir de ahora; que suerte que crucé los dedos- bromeó haciendo reír a Harry.

-Me alegro, quién sabe cuánto tiempo tenga que estar yo aquí.

-Saldrás hoy- informó ella-, escuché cuando Dumbledore decía que era mejor que siguieras con tu vida diaria, porque así ocuparás tu mente y borrarás todo rastro del Halo.

-Eso espero- dijo Harry sin pensarlo. La imagen de su madre llamándolo había sido tan real que ahora lo lastimaba.

Se escuchó un portazo y sonido de pasos, seguidos de la figura de Ron quien, muy apresurado, entraba a la enfermería.

-Hola- saludó agitadamente.

-Hola- respondió Sam algo arisca-. ¿A qué se debe que el gran Ron Weasley se haya dignado a dirigirle la palabra a estos dos indignos mortales?- ironizó de mal talante.

Ron no pudo sostenerle la mirada, sabía que había actuado de mala manera y le daba la razón por tratarlo de un modo tan frío.

-No te culpo por tratarme así, lo siento, ¿podrías perdonarme?

-Pues…- dudó ella, pero al ver el rostro de sincero arrepentimiento que Ron le dirigía, aceptó- de acuerdo, te perdono, pero sólo porque me agradas, de otro modo…

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo, entiendo- se apresuró a decir Ron. No estaba seguro de querer averiguar lo que ella le habría hecho de no ser amigos.

-¡Señorita Jones! ¿Cuántas veces debo decirle que no se levante?- se escuchó la atronadora y severa voz de Madame Pomfrey- ¡Es la quinta vez en la mañana que la pillo fuera de su cama!

-De acuerdo- cedió ella de mala gana- debo irme, mi carcelera me llama- bromeó en voz baja mientras se dirigía a su cama, casi al fondo de la enfermería. En cuanto se acostó, la enfermera le inyectó una poción adormecedora. Sam hizo un gesto de leve dolor, pero no emitió gemido alguno. Pronto sintió que la habitación le daba vueltas, y se durmió poco a poco.

-Al menos así podremos charlar mejor- dijo Ron mirando a su amigo-. ¿Cómo te sientes?

-Al parecer es la pregunta del millón de galeones-bromeó el moreno-. Entero, si es a lo que te refieres. Por otro lado, comienzo a hartarme de llegar a la enfermería cada año.

-Supongo que si no lo haces, sería un año muy aburrido- respondió el pelirrojo esbozando una sonrisa.

-Ron, antes que nada, quiero saber una cosa- le dijo Harry muy serio.

-Tú dirás- respondió por lo bajo, desviando la mirada. Él sabía que su amigo lo estaría esperando con algún sermón y no pensaba contradecirlo.

-Sólo quería saber… ¿Por qué te disculpaste en ese momento?

-¿Tú me escuchaste cuando dije eso?- preguntó casi incrédulo.

-Mi memoria está algo borrosa, pero de eso si que puedo acordarme.

-Valla, pues… qué te puedo decir…Yo…- trató de excusarse Ron-. No lo sé Harry. Creo que, cuando te vi ahí parado, no pude hacer otra cosa que disculparme. Sé que lo que hice estuvo mal, que perdí el piso, pero no podía dejar que algo como eso se interpusiera en nuestra amistad. Cuando te vi ahí parado… sentí que perdería a mi mejor amigo.

Harry se quedó de piedra al oír lo que Ron le había dicho.

-Jamás me perderás Ron. Tú y yo somos como hermanos: aunque discutamos y peleemos, estamos atados por un lazo muy fuerte que nada ni nadie podrá romper- lo había dicho de una manera sincera, pero al cabo de unos instantes le pareció que había puesto algo cursi el ambiente, así que, después de un breve silencio, agregó-: ni siquiera un cabeza dura como tú.

Ron le miró unos instantes y rió por el comentario al tiempo que lo hacía Harry, tomando aquello como la señal de que las cosas estaban bien otra vez.

-Entonces…- agregó el pelirrojo- ¿Amigos?

-Los mejores- confirmó Harry chocando puños con Ron, como solían hacer cada vez que hacían algo que disfrutaban.

-Y bien, ¿qué fue exactamente lo que me pasó?-preguntó el enfermo.

Ron le contó con pelos y señales todo lo que había pasado la noche anterior, y cuando llegó al punto en que Harry saltaba, hizo una pausa para ver su reacción, pero no daba signos de acordarse de lo ocurrido.

-¿Quieres decir que en verdad no recuerdas nada?

-Pues…- reflexionó un momento para luego continuar- no estoy seguro - Ron lo miró confundido- pero si recuerdo lo que pasó en mi sueño.

-¿Y qué pasó?- lo incitó a continuar el pelirrojo.

-Tuve ese sueño otra vez Ron, el del verano.

-¿Dónde Quien-tú-sabes aparece?

-Si, ese-confirmó Harry con la vista perdida, intentando recordar los detalles-. Ahora se volvió más claro, su víctima era una mujer creo, y él decía que ahora volvería a servirle. Pero después, me vi otra vez en el departamento de misterios, y vi… vi a Sirius caer a través del velo…

-Harry- musitó Ron preocupado. Sabía de sobra lo difícil que era para su amigo revivir esos momentos, pero Harry continuó, y no se detuvo hasta que hubiese acabado su relato.

-No importa ya, lo primordial es que no ocurrió nada.

-¿Dijiste que arrojaste la profecía?- musitó Ron.

-Si, ¿por qué?

-Me parece recordar eso… me la arrojaste a mí en la cabeza, o mejor dicho, me arrojaste el aparatejo ese que tenías sobre tu mesa de noche… Y después me diste un puñetazo.

-Valla, lo siento- se disculpó Harry algo apenado.

-Pues…- Ron no supo que decir- debió ser terrible, desde acá parecías un extraño.

-¿Cómo me atraparon?

-Pues, mientras Hermione trataba de convencerte de bajar de la baranda, yo me acerqué lentamente para no asustarte, y cuando te arrojaste al vacío (y Hermione al suelo), yo me abalancé sobre ti y logré tomarte por el brazo.

-En ese caso, creo que te debo la vida- dijo Harry.

-No me debes nada, para eso están los amigos.

-Digamos que… yo no te debo la vida, y tú no me debes dinero, ¿de acuerdo?

-Hum- dudó- de acuerdo.

* * *

-¿Cómo es posible, Lucius?- decía una alta silueta a un hombre arrodillado a sus pies-. Me dijiste, no, me aseguraste, que el espía estaba debidamente entrenado para aplicar ese maleficio al mocoso… ¡Tú me aseguraste habérselo enseñado!

-Y lo hice, mi señor, yo personalmente lo entrené, me disculpo de antemano por la ineptitud que ha demostrado.

-No, Lucius- interrumpió- no hay disculpa para la incompetencia. Me has defraudado. Cuando mandé por ti a Azkaban, prometiste no volver a cometer errores semejantes.

-Mi señor, perdóneme- insistió el mortífago- le aseguro que no volverá a ocurrir.

-Amo- intervino Bellatrix Lestrange, quien también se encontraba presente en aquella reunión-, por muy buen entrenamiento que haya recibido, me parece que aún es muy joven como para encargarse de un asunto como éste. Si usted me lo permite yo…

-¡Silencio, Bella!- ordenó cortante-. Le he asignado esta misión porque confío en sus habilidades, solamente el espía puede cumplirla satisfactoriamente.

-Señor Oscuro- se escuchó desde la chimenea. Voldemort se dio la vuelta para mirar a la cara a su interlocutor.

-Justamente estábamos hablando de ti- dijo con voz peligrosa-. ¿Tienes alguna excusa para tu fracaso?

-Disculpe usted- dijo sin inmutarse-. Lamento mucho que el plan no haya resultado como usted hubiese querido. Pero puedo asegurarle que no fue por causa mía.

-¿Tratas de disculpar tu ineptitud?

-No, mi señor- aseguró de inmediato- de ninguna manera me atrevería. Debo informarle que Potter fue débil como usted me lo anticipó y sucumbió por completo al Halo, pero…

-¿Pero?- dijo incitándolo a continuar.

-Weasley y Granger impidieron que saltara. No me imagino cómo dieron con su paradero.

-¡¿QUÉ HAS DICHO?!- gritó fuera de si, haciendo que los allí presentes retrocedieran.

-Lo lamento mucho, señor- dijo mientras hacía un gesto de reverencia con la cabeza-, trataré que no vuelva a suceder.

-Por tu bien, eso espero. Mantente alerta y asegúrate que nadie te descubra. Ahora, retírate- siseó peligrosamente, mientras la figura desaparecía de la chimenea.

* * *

Harry y Sam salieron de la enfermería esa misma tarde (esta última alegre de liberarse de los apretados vendajes que llevaba en la cabeza), y de inmediato fueron recibidos con alegría por sus compañeros y el equipo de Quidditch en pleno. Como era de esperarse, Harry fue acribillado a preguntas en cuanto entró a la sala, pero muy grande fue la decepción de todos cuando éste no dio muchos detalles debido a que su memoria aún se negaba a recordar lo sucedido. Por otro lado, Sam se alegró al ver que, tal y como lo esperaba, las cosas entre sus mejores amigos estaban arregladas por completo. Al parecer, lo que fuera que le hubiese ocurrido al chico de ojos verdes, había conseguido hacer reaccionar a Ron y había corregido su conducta: ahora era el chico amable y sencillo que siempre había sido.

Tal y como Harry lo había prometido, esa noche se celebró una gran fiesta con motivo de su primera victoria en el Quidditch. Con ayuda del Mapa del Merodeador y algunas manos extra, habían conseguido meter en la Sala Común botellas de cerveza de mantequilla, algunas de hidromiel y charolas de bocadillos, con lo que el festejo fue toda una celebración.

Pero al día siguiente, la felicidad momentánea de esos días se había esfumado. El único día que Harry y Sam habían faltado a clases había sido uno de los más extenuantes. Hermione, siempre responsable en todos sus deberes, se aseguró personalmente que ambos se pusieran al corriente con todas sus tareas, especialmente Sam quien, sin contarse a ella misma, era la que más materias cursaba.

-Si quieres, puedo ayudarte en Runas Antiguas, es mi punto fuerte- sugirió Hermione la tarde del miércoles, al ver la cantidad de deberes que se le habían amontonado.

-No es necesario, puedo arreglármelas sola- respondió ella, al tiempo que hacía la traducción del grabado de una cuchara de plata antigua, tarea que el profesor le había mandado-. Pero gracias de todos modos.

-No hay de qué, ¿tienes problemas con el ensayo de transformaciones Harry?

-Un poco- dijo el chico revolviéndose, sin darse cuenta, su negra y desordenada cabellera-. No entiendo muy bien esto de la trasformación por inercia, ¿podrías explicarme?

-Desde luego- aceptó la chica sonriente. Hermione había estado bastante alegre desde unos días atrás, más explícitamente, desde que había tenido aquella conversación con Ron en la enfermería, de la cual no le había contado nada a nadie.

-Por cierto, ¿dónde está metido Ron?- preguntó Sam dejando a un lado su cuchara por un momento. Desde la mañana él y Ginny se habían desaparecido.

-Ni idea- dijo Harry estirándose sobre su silla, mientras Hermione hacía las correcciones pertinentes a su ensayo-. No creo que esté afuera, no con el clima que nos cargamos, cada día hace más frío- se quejó frotándose los brazos en busca de calor. Era verdad, conforme se acercaba el invierno, los días se volvían más helados, por lo que casi no se veían estudiantes en los terrenos sin sus respectivas bufandas, guantes y abrigos.

-Exactamente, y gracias a eso, los elfos domésticos tienen más trabajo que nunca- agregó Hermione ceñuda-. Miren, no hay día en que falte fuego en la chimenea y bolsas de agua caliente bajo las sábanas, además de que siempre hay agua caliente en la regadera, ¿saben acaso cuánta faena se necesita para mantener ardiendo una caldera que sustente a todo el castillo?- Harry no respondió. Las palabras de su amiga lo hicieron caer en la cuenta de que, gracias a los gorros y demás cosas que Hermione se empeñaba en tejer y esconder en la Sala Común, los elfos domésticos de Hogwarts no se animaban a limpiar la torre de Gryffindor. El único que se ofrecía para la labor era Dobby.

-Hermione- la detuvo Sam sentándola en una butaca cercana-, yo sé que te preocupas mucho por ellos, y tus sentimientos son muy nobles, de verdad, pero creo que es hora de que charlemos acerca de esto de la P.E.D.D.O.

-Pero…

-Escúchame. Yo sé que a los elfos domésticos se les trata muy mal, y que nosotros los magos deberíamos hacer algo más porque trabajen en condiciones decentes, pero liberarlos no es la manera, su naturaleza está en la servidumbre…

-No lo entiendes- la cortó Hermione, impaciente por hacerse comprender-, si conocieras a Dobby… cuando Harry lo liberó se convirtió en la criatura más feliz que yo haya conocido.

-Si Hermione, lo sé, siempre va a haber una oveja descarriada en el rebaño, y me temo que ese es el papel de tu amigo Dobby, pero el resto de ellos ve como un honor el seguir la "tradición" élfica, por llamarla de alguna manera, y si intentas liberarlos, será como una puñalada para ellos.

-No- insistió Hermione, testaruda- yo sé que ellos serán más felices si son libres, como cualquier otra criatura.

-Pero Hermione…- suplicó Sam, pero fue interrumpida por los pasos agitados de los hermanos Weasley que acababan de entrar por el retrato. El rostro de Hermione reflejó un gran alivio al cortar la plática.

-¿Dónde estaban?- preguntó Harry levantándose de su asiento-. No irán a decir que paseando en los terrenos, ¿o si?

Ginny y Ron recobraron el aliento, pues habían corrido a gran velocidad por las numerosas escaleras.

-Para nada- informó la pelirroja, al tiempo que se quitaba su rojo cabello de la cara-. Estuvimos ayudando a Fleur a acomodar algunas cosas, pero como se imaginarán, el "Don Juan" aquí presente se entretuvo admirando su gracioso andar- explicó mientras hacía un gesto cómico de embelezo y parpadeaba velozmente.

-¡No es verdad!- se defendió Ron inmediatamente-. Yo solo… intentaba ayudarla a mejorar su inglés.

-Pues déjame decirte querido hermanito, que la profesora Delacour ya lo domina perfectamente sin tu intervención- ante este comentario, Ron ya estaba más rojo que un tomate, y las risitas mal disimuladas de sus amigos no lo ayudaban en mucho, así que se apresuró a dejar entrar a su inquieta lechuza, que estaba desesperada por entregarle una carta.

-¿Muchos deberes?- indagó Ginny como si nada hubiese pasado.

-Supongo que no podemos quejarnos, el curso pasado apenas podíamos respirar- recordó Hermione.

-Y que lo digas- coincidió la pelirroja- ¡Snape nos ha pedido un ensayo de cinco pergaminos para el viernes! Si no recibo una buena noticia creo que mi semana se habrá arruinado.

-Al menos nos queda la excursión a Hogsmeade del próximo sábado- intervino Harry, dejando a un lado su redacción de encantamientos.

-Debe ser hermoso- opinó Sam con emoción-, me muero por conocerlo.

-¿Nunca has estado en Hogsmeade?- inquirió Harry.

-Jamás en mi vida- confirmó la chica.

-Pues nosotros nos encargaremos de mostrártelo todo- aseguró Hermione-. Te encantará la lechucería, y la biblioteca, está llena de los libros más interesantes que yo haya leído. Como por ejemplo…

Pero ya nadie pudo enterarse qué libro era tan interesante, pues la plática había quedado en el aire, ya que Ron había soltado un grito emocionado y había saltado eufórico, llamando la atención de todos en la Sala Común.

-¡Por Merlín, Ron!- gruñó Hermione algo molesta- ¿Qué sucede?

-Si, ¿acaso Tanya Carter respondió tus cartas?- ironizó Ginny. Tanya Carter era una actriz famosa del mundo mágico y el amor platónico del pelirrojo.

-No digas sandeces Ginny- la cortó su hermano sin disminuir su ánimo-. ¡Bill y Charlie están en Inglaterra!

-¿Qué?- preguntó Ginny anonadada-. ¡Es grandioso! ¡Déjame ver eso!- agregó con emoción mientras le arrebataba la carta a Ron.

-¿Quiénes son Bill y Charlie?- preguntó Sam, pues una vez más no comprendía el tema.

-Los hermanos mayores de Ron y Ginny- le respondió Harry, pues Ginny y Ron estaban demasiado eufóricos como para prestarle atención-, son geniales, seguro te agradarían mucho.

-Además- agregó Hermione alejándose de los dos alegres pelirrojos- son magos muy hábiles: Bill es sumamente astuto e inteligente, y Charlie tiene una habilidad para tratar con criaturas mágicas que jamás había visto.

-Ojalá pudiera conocerlos- dijo ella entusiasmada.

-¡Y lo harás!- exclamó Ginny mucho más alegre de lo que jamás la habían visto.- ¡Mis hermanos estarán en Hogsmeade! ¡Quieren que nos veamos en Las Tres Escobas este sábado!

-¡Estupendo!- coincidió Harry, quien les guardaba un especial aprecio a los hermanos de Ron, al igual que al resto de la familia Weasley.

-¡No puedo esperar para ver a Charlie, seguro tiene noticias para Hagrid sobre Norberto!- exclamó Ron, recordando aquél pequeño dragón que, furtivamente, Harry y Hermione le habían entregado a Charlie.

-Es lindo saber que los Weasley son una familia tan unida- comentó Sam a Harry, quien era el único que la escuchaba.

Harry la miró. Tenía en su mirada de nuevo esa melancolía que había notado el día en que la vio en el tren. No sabía mucho acerca de su pasado, a excepción de que su padre no vivía con ella y se encargaba únicamente de su educación. Un ronroneo lo sacó de su ensimismamiento y se percató de que Crockshanks estaba posado en su regazo, esperando que le acariciara el pelaje.

-¡Qué lindo gatito!- exclamó Sam emocionada al verlo- creo que nunca lo había visto.

-¿En verdad?- cuestionó Hermione-. Qué extraño, generalmente siempre está aquí en la Sala Común, a no ser cuando va a cazar ratones.

-¿Es tuyo?- preguntó mientras se acercaba a donde Harry, al tiempo que el gato aferraba sus garras a su regazo y emitía un leve gruñido.

-Si, es muy listo, y muy cariñoso- respondió orgullosa la castaña.

-Ven, minino minino- le dijo Sam en tono afectuoso, pero antes de que lograra acariciarlo, el gato maulló furioso y le propinó un zarpazo arañándola, a la vez que se afianzaba más a las piernas de Harry, por lo que éste soltó un quejido y se levantó, obligando así al felino a bajarse.

-¡Crockshanks!- lo reprendió Hermione enfadada mientras se acercaba a Sam. Crockshanks se apresuró a salir de la Sala Común en cuanto un alumno de primero atravesó el retrato-. ¿Te encuentras bien?- le preguntó a su amiga mientras examinaba la herida de su brazo.

-Si, fue solo un rasguño- respondió tratando de tranquilizarla, a la vez que presionaba para evitar que saliera un delgado hilo de sangre.

-Lo siento mucho, no sé que le pasa a ese gato, generalmente es muy manso, excepto cuando trata de protegerme.

-Descuida, supongo que no le agradé mucho. No es nada nuevo- pero Hermione no le prestaba atención, pues estaba muy entretenida en desinfectarle la herida con una poción que había sacado de su túnica.

-¿Te duele?- le preguntó Harry preocupado.

-No mucho, no fue muy profundo.

-Ella tiene razón Harry, comparado con las quemaduras que Charlie se ha hecho en su trabajo, esas son niñerías- Hermione miró a Ron severamente, porque no consideraba oportunos esos comentarios ante esa situación, mientras Sam y Harry compartían una mirada divertida.

La semana transcurrió sin mucha novedad. Finalmente, llegó el fin de semana en el cual irían de visita a Hogsmeade. La mañana, para variar, estaba nublada, impidiendo que los rayos del sol calentaran un poco la tierra. Enfundados en sus chaquetas y bufandas, los estudiantes del Colegio Hogwarts esperaban formados frente a la gran puerta de roble de la entrada principal, aguardando el momento de ser examinados por Filch, el conserje, quien se aseguraba de que ningún estudiante saliera sin permiso, y mucho menos con objetos prohibidos. Sam miraba ansiosa al frente, contando las personas que faltaban para, por fin, salir y disfrutar un poco de tiempo lejos de las murallas del castillo.

-Tranquila, vas a causar un terremoto- le dijo Harry divertido al ver su impaciencia. Inconcientemente, había comenzado a mover el pie sobre su talón de una manera compulsiva.

-Lo siento- se disculpó sonrojándose un poco.

-Al menos no estás como ellos- la tranquilizó Hermione señalando a Ron y Ginny, que estaban formados un par de lugares atrás, pues habían bajado un poco rezagados. Ambos hablaban animadamente del encuentro que tendrían ese día con sus hermanos.

Finalmente, les llegó el turno y, tras comprobar que sus nombres estaban escritos en aquella lista, el conserje los dejó salir. No pasó mucho tiempo cuando Ron y Ginny salieron también por la imponente entrada. Los alegres jóvenes se aproximaron al carruaje más próximo para abordarlo. Ron se adelantó y abrió la puerta, esperando que su hermanita entrara, pero no lo hizo.

-¿Qué esperas Gin?- preguntó extrañado.

-Lo siento, no iré con ustedes- se disculpó Ginny- he quedado con Vanora y Lavinia de ir con ellas. Pero no te preocupes, me encontraré contigo en Las Tres Escobas.

-Verdaderamente es una tontería Ginny, si vamos a vernos con ellos apenas lleguemos allá- argumentó Ron.

-Dije que he quedado de ir con mis amigas, y no voy a quedarles mal porque a ti no te parece. O qué, ¿temes que valla a llegar tarde a la cita con mis hermanos?

-No pero…

-En ese caso iré con ellas, ¿algún inconveniente?

Ron puso cara de disgusto, pero no dijo nada. Asintió levemente con el entrecejo fruncido, y dejó que Ginny se retirara a encontrarse con sus amigas. Hermione se acercó dispuesta a abordar el carruaje, a lo que Ron le ofreció una mano para ayudarla a subir. Esperaba ayudar a Sam también, pero no estaba.

-Hey Harry, ¿y Sam?- preguntó a su amigo, pues no la veía por ningún lado. Harry se encogió de hombros y le indicó que subiera, mientras él se encargaba de buscarla. No tardó mucho en hacerlo, la muchacha se encontraba al frente del carruaje, escondida de la vista de sus amigos y acariciando el lomo de uno de los thestrals.

-¿Sam?- la llamó Harry, extrañado por la escena. De pronto reparó en un detalle-. ¿Puedes verlos?- le preguntó con cautela.

-Si, por desgracia- le respondió fijando la vista en él.

-¿Cómo?- preguntó extrañado.

-No lo sé- confesó sin dejar de acariciar al animal-. Es algo raro, pero tal vez sea mejor así.

-Oigan- se escuchó la voz de Hermione que los llamaba-. ¿No piensan subir? Debemos irnos ya.

-Creo que nos están esperando- dijo Sam alejándose del thestral. Le sonrió dulcemente a Harry y le indicó que la siguiera rumbo a la puerta del carruaje donde él mismo la ayudó a subir.

Al llegar al pueblo, Sam quedó maravillada por el paisaje, que parecía sacado de una pintoresca postal. Miró a todos lados viendo las vitrinas de las tiendas y a la gente yendo y viniendo de un lugar a otro, siempre en grupos mayores a tres, debido a que era la manera más segura de pasear en esa época de guerra. Había mucha más seguridad desde la última visita que el trío había hecho. Por lo menos un auror vigilaba la entrada de cada una de las tiendas. Harry sonrió: el padre de Ron estaba haciendo un buen trabajo.

-Tenemos un poco de tiempo antes de vernos con tus hermanos. ¿Les parece si vamos a Honeydukes a comprar algo?- propuso Hermione a sus amigos, quienes asintieron de inmediato.

Tan pronto entraron a la tienda, se percataron de que estaba repleta de alumnos, tal vez refugiándose del frío. Sam miró a su alrededor y se quedó sin habla al mirar tal variedad de dulces. Harry le dijo que probara un par de mentas heladas, que por casualidad estaban de oferta: tres knuts la onza. Ron no perdió el tiempo y de inmediato le echó mano a la última caja de ranas de chocolate que quedaba, mientras en un rincón alejado de ellos tres, Hermione examinaba una calavera de azúcar, decidiendo si comprarla o no.

Un poco más allá, Daphne Greengrass, Millicent Bulstrode y Pansy Parkinson la miraban burlonas, e hicieron varios comentaros hirientes relacionados con su ascendencia muggle, en voz lo suficientemente audible para que Hermione las escuchara. Ésta, haciendo gala de sus principios, las ignoró hasta que salieron de la tienda para evitar un desagradable encuentro.

-¿Te molestaban Hermione?- preguntó Ron, cargado de golosinas.

-No, nada- mintió. Era preferible (como solía decir) no hacer una tempestad en un vaso de agua.

Pagaron sus compras y salieron de la tienda, dándose prisa de refugiarse en el calor del establecimiento más concurrido de Hogsmeade. De repente, una melena pelirroja se acercó hacia ellos.

-Han tardado mucho, ¿ha ocurrido algo?- preguntó Ginny analizándolos con sus brillantes ojos avellana. Ron se limitó a decir que un par de cucarachas habían intentado amargarles el día, pero que no lo habían logrado.

-¿Qué les parece si nos sentamos?- sugirió Hermione astutamente, mientras buscaba con la mirada una mesa vacía, cosa que no iba a resultar fácil.

-He pensado en eso antes que ustedes- aclaró Ginny-. Llegué hace un rato y aparté una mesa, ¿y adivinen qué? ¡Los chicos ya están aquí! Hemos estado hablando desde hace un buen rato- informó a los cuatro amigos.

El grupo se dirigió a una mesa en el fondo del local, donde dos jóvenes estaban platicando animadamente. En cuanto los vieron aproximarse, interrumpieron su conversación y se acercaron a ellos. Los dos eran altos, los dos pelirrojos y (había que admitirlo, y Sam lo había notado) los dos muy apuestos.

-¿Qué tal chicos?- preguntó Charlie, el más joven de ambos, que llevaba el cabello corto y despeinado.

-No nos quejamos- respondió Ron a modo de saludo.

-Un gusto verte de nuevo, Hermione- apuntó Bill, con su largo cabello recogido en una coleta.

-Igualmente- respondió encantada con los buenos modales del muchacho.

-¿Muchos deberes?- preguntaron los dos Weasley al unísono, al más puro estilo de Fred y George. Harry y Hermione asintieron.

-Si, por esta época McGonagall se pone algo estricta en sexto curso. El trimestre entrante comienzan con aparición, ¿no es verdad?- cuestionó Bill, recordando sus viejos días en el colegio.

-Así es- afirmó Hermione al tiempo que se sentaba-. Estoy muy emocionada, me pregunto si el examen para la licencia será muy complicado.

-Seguro que para ti será pan comido- la animó Charlie.

Hasta ese momento, Sam se había mantenido callada. No quería interrumpir el efusivo encuentro que se había producido con los hermanos de Ron, por lo que se estaba un poco rezagada del grupo. Fue entonces cuando Bill reparó en ella, quien los miraba tímidamente.

-Me parece que no he tenido el placer de conocer a tu amiga Harry- dijo por fin, con una pícara mirada.

-Ah, ella es Samantha R. Jones. Es nueva en Hogwarts y asiste a nuestra casa- dijo Harry presentando a Sam con Bill.

-Un placer- dijo Charlie mientras hacía una reverencia y le daba un beso en la mano, lo que provocó que Sam se sonrojara. Harry comenzó a notar como un leve dolor invadía su estómago, pero no le prestó atención.

-El placer es mío- respondió Sam un tanto cohibida.

-¿Por qué la R?- preguntó Bill con curiosidad.

-No tiene importancia, así me registró el Sombrero en la lista.

-¿Qué tal tu papel de capitán, Harry?- cuestionó Charlie animado-. Supongo que has de estar en las nubes, ¿o no, chico?

-Pues…

-Harry es muy modesto- intervino Ginny-, es un gran capitán. Supongo que se enteraron de que ganamos el primer partido.

-Desde luego hermanita- aseguró el mayor de sus hermanos-. También supe que jugaste de cazadora y que eres una flecha en el campo. Felicidades.

-Gracias- dijo Ginny radiante.

-Yo también estoy en el equipo- señaló Ron tras un trago de cerveza de mantequilla.

-Lo sabemos, mamá nos lo dijo apenas se enteró. Y también nos dijo que no aprobaste el TIMO de pociones.

Ron se atragantó con la cerveza al oír este comentario, y de inmediato pudo notar cómo el calor de la habitación comenzaba a subir.

-Pero ya está tomando un curso para presentar el ÉXTASIS- intervino Hermione en su afán de ayudarlo-, y creo que ha mejorado mucho desde el curso pasado.

-Ya veo, estoy seguro de que lo logrará, y si no… pues ya encontrará la manera de salir adelante, como los gemelos.

-¿Qué pasa Samantha? Has estado muy callada- dijo Charlie al ver cómo la muchacha se mantenía en absoluto silencio.

-Puedes… puedes decirme Sam- contestó en voz baja.

-Bueno, Sam, ¿qué tal tu vida en el colegio? ¿Te gusta?

-Oh si, es fantástico.

-Sam es una excelente jugadora de Quidditch- señaló Harry.

-¿A si?- dijo Bill, interesado- ¿Y en qué posición juegas?

-Soy golpeadora- anunció orgullosa y un poco más relajada.

-Conque golpeadora- expresó Charlie sorprendido-. No muchas mujeres toman ese puesto. Y dime, ¿eres buena?

-¿Buena?- exclamó Ron a modo de pregunta- ¡Es grandiosa! Debiste ver la paliza que le dio al equipo de Slytherin. Seguro que no lo vieron venir.

-Es muy veloz sobre la escoba- sentenció Ginny.

-Valla, así que tenemos a una jugadora innata- dijo Bill muy complacido-, que bien, ¿cuál es tu equipo favorito Sam?

-Las Holyhead Harpies- dijo con rotundidad, como si no existiera mejor equipo que ese.

-Por favor. ¿Las Harpies?- exclamó Ron impacientándose- ese no es un equipo de verdad, jugando solo con damitas.

-Pues va a ser Ron- apuntó Ginny a la defensiva- que ese grupo de "damitas", como tú las llamas, al menos ganan un torneo de vez en cuando, y no tienen por lema Mantengamos los dedos cruzados y esperemos lo mejor, como cierto equipo al que cierto hermano mío admira.

Entre las risas de todos, Ron intentó ocultarse detrás de una carta que había en la mesa, mientras maldecía por lo bajo el que sus orejas lo delataran siempre.

(...)

-¿Te ocurre algo Sam?- preguntó Harry mirando a su amiga, que tenía la vista perdida en la ventana. Llevaban ya mucho tiempo platicando acerca de las aventuras de Bill y Charlie, y la plática era tan animada, que nadie parecía percatarse que los dos se habían desviado de ella.

-No, nada- se apresuró a contestar disimulando con una sonrisa.

-Me parece- intervino Hermione- que lo que ella quiere es irse de aquí. Después de todo, le prometimos mostrarle el pueblo.

-¿Es eso?- cuestionó Harry.

-Oh, no- se apresuró a negar-no, es decir, me gustaría verlo pero, vendremos en otra ocasión y no todos los días tienen oportunidad de verlos- dijo señalando a los Weasley con la mirada.

-No te preocupes- dijo Hermione-, podemos dar una vuelta y regresar para la despedida, ¿qué dices Harry?

-Me parece buena idea.

-Pero, no creo que Ron y Ginny…

-Ellos pueden quedarse- añadió Hermione- no les molestará, y a Bill y a Charlie tampoco.

-De acuerdo- cedió al fin.

-Grandioso- exclamó Hermione-. Chicos, ¿les importa si salimos a dar un pequeño paseo?

-De ninguna manera- sentenció Charlie mientras se ponía de pie y les cedía el paso.

No hubo momento alguno en el que la nueva Gryffindor no quedara maravillada como un niño en navidad. Hermione se empecinó en mostrarle la biblioteca, y al contrario de muchos otros, Sam quedó fascinada con ella. A su alrededor miró cientos de libros de todos los temas imaginables: desde libros de cocina, hasta mitos y leyendas del mundo mágico. Visitaron también la oficina de correos, la heladería y la tienda de recuerdos. Visitaron el salón de té de Madame Pudipié (demasiado rosa para mi gusto sentenció Sam mientras Harry recordaba su desastrosa cita con Cho Chang) y se acercaron a ver el pub Cabeza de Puerco, mientras Hermione y Harry le contaban sobre aquella reunión con los miembros del ED. Entraron a Zonko y compraron bromas para toda ocasión, no sin antes prometerle a Hermione que no se meterían en problemas, y pasearon por todo el pueblo hasta quedar rendidos.

-¿Es esa?- preguntó Sam acercándose a la verja que rodeaba a una vieja y abandonada construcción-. ¿Ese es el edificio más embrujado de toda Gran Bretaña?

-Pues, no exactamente, pero si- respondió Harry mirando con nostalgia la Casa de los Gritos.

-¿A qué te refieres con eso?- preguntó intrigada, aún observando aquella vieja casona.

-Es que no eran fantasmas violentos los que habitaban esa casa- informó Hermione.

-¿Ah, no? ¿Entonces qué eran?

-Eran cuatro adolescentes- dijo Harry sonriendo con melancolía, apoyándose en la cerca. Sam lo miró con extrañeza.

-¿Adolescentes?

-Cuatro merodeadores, para ser precisos- añadió Hermione, adoptando una mirada parecida a la de su amigo.

-Un hombre lobo, un perro, una rata y un ciervo- dijo Harry, cargando con odio la palabra "rata", y pronunciando "ciervo" y "perro" con un cariño especial.

-No entiendo nada- dijo al fin Sam.

-Te lo contaré algún día- respondió mirándola a los ojos, tal y como ella lo había hecho en la biblioteca. Ella sonrió y aceptó su silencio, ya llegaría el momento de escuchar la historia.

-¡Qué hermosa escena!- ironizó una voz a sus espaldas, una voz que los tres conocían muy bien-. Tanta miel me enferma.

-Malfoy- gruñó Harry. El rubio Slytherin iba, como siempre, acompañado de sus dos amigotes, Crabbe y Goyle.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó Hermione, recelosa.

-Este país es libre, asquerosa sangre sucia, y en todo caso, debería ser yo quien se preguntara por qué estas pisando el mismo suelo que yo.

-Cuida tus palabras Malfoy- amenazó Sam, frunciendo el ceño.

-Valla valla, sigues enredándote con perdedores, ¿no es así? Muy, muy mal Jones. A estas alturas ya deberías haberte dado cuenta que juntarte con hijos de muggles no te traerá nada bueno, no querrás que te contagie sus gérmenes de sangre sucia.

-¡Basta ya Malfoy!- gritó Harry muy molesto-. ¡Hermione es mejor bruja de lo que tú jamás serás!

-Ja, permite que me ría Potter, ¿ésa superior a mí?

-¡Hermione, mi nombre es HERMIONE descerebrado, así que deja de referirte a mí de ese modo!- intervino Hermione, enfureciendo. Estaba hasta el cuello de los desplantes de los Slytherins, y su paciencia comenzaba a llegar al límite.

-¡Silencio, tú no tienes derecho a dirigirme la palabra, estúpida, greñuda, sabelotodo sangre sucia…!

-¡Cállate!- gritó Harry amenazando con la varita-. ¡Ya fue suficiente con soportar a tu cortejo de arpías en la dulcería!

-¿Quieres pelear, Potter?- amenazó Malfoy, sacando también su varita-. ¡Pues a ver si eres tan valiente! ¡Te reto a un duelo, aquí y ahora!

-¡Tú te lo buscaste!- rugió Harry, aceptando el desafío, pero para su sorpresa, Hermione se plantó delante de él, encarándolo, y más segura de lo que la había visto en toda su vida, le dijo:

-No.

-¿Qué?

-No vas a pelear con Malfoy, Harry.

-Pero Hermione, no puedo dejar que este imbécil siga insultándote.

-No serás tú quien pelee, sino yo.

Sam abrió la boca de asombro, Crabbe y Goyle abrieron los ojos como platos, Malfoy soltó una carcajada incrédula y Harry se quedó sin habla por un segundo. En los casi seis años que llevaba de conocerla, Hermione siempre se había distinguido por ser una persona muy apegada a las reglas. En muchas ocasiones ella había sido la voz de la razón cuando él y Ron estaban a punto de meterse en problemas. Y ahora ahí estaba, muy seria y dispuesta a romper todas las reglas por tener un duelo con Malfoy.

-¿Estás segura?

-Tengo que ser yo, ya no voy a tolerar otro insulto más de un Slytherin, mucho menos de esa serpiente rastrera- añadió mirando con todo su odio posible al rubio, una mirada que se asemejaba mucho a las que Harry le dirigía a Snape.

-De acuerdo Granger, si tanto quieres ser vencida, te daré el gusto- aceptó Malfoy socarronamente.

-Hermione, no estoy segura de que sea una buena idea- argumentó Sam acercándose a la castaña-. Ese tipo no me da muy buena espina, quien sabe de lo que…

-Pero tengo que hacerlo- afirmó Hermione sin inmutarse-, tengo que ponerlo en su lugar de una buena vez.

-De acuerdo- aceptó Sam, sin dejar a un lado su preocupación-, pero ten cuidado.

-Descuida, lo tendré

-Crabbe, Goyle, vallan a vigilar y asegúrense de que nadie nos interrumpa- ordenó Malfoy a sus esbirros, quienes de inmediato se alejaron en direcciones opuestas a montar guardia-. Sígueme, Granger- ordenó de forma autoritaria, a lo que Hermione se le adelantó.

-Tú no me das órdenes a mí, ¿entendido?- y dicho esto se adelantó hasta el lugar donde llevarían acabo el encuentro.

-Esto no me pinta nada bien, nada bien- insistió Sam echando a andar el paso al lado de Harry, sin quitarse un extraño presentimiento de que algo malo pasaría.

* * *

Los hermanos Weasley no habían parado de platicar y reír en todo el día. Después de escuchar los divertidos y emocionantes relatos de Bill y Charlie, y de gastar el tema de la próspera tienda que dirigían los gemelos, se habían dedicado a recordar viejas anécdotas de cuando todos vivían juntos en La Madriguera. Sin embargo, el día avanzaba y comenzaban a preguntarse dónde estarían sus amigos, y la razón por la que tardaban tanto.

-Tal vez deberíamos ir a buscarlos- sugirió Ginny.

-Creo que tienes razón, los acompañaré- aseguró Charlie mirando el reloj-. ¿Vienes Bill?- preguntó al ver que su hermano no parecía tener intención de levantarse.

-Yo… creo que los esperaré aquí- respondió sin despegar su vista de la barra, donde una bella mujer había llamado su atención.

-Como gustes- dijo Charlie poniéndose la capa para después salir con sus hermanos. Bill se levantó de su mesa y se dirigió hacia la muchacha que hasta entonces no se había percatado de su presencia.

-Cuánto tiempo sin vernos- saludó Bill con entusiasmo. La mujer esbozó una sonrisa coqueta.

-¡Bill, que _aleguía vegte_!

-Igualmente- admitió Bill- pero nunca pensé que te encontraría por aquí.

-Oh, lo que sucede es que soy profesora en Hogwarts.

-Valla, es genial- exclamó animado-, ¿qué tal te va?

-Muy bien, aunque es un poco _solitaguio, _tú sabes, no conozco a mucha gente y no tengo familia por aquí- su rostro reflejó melancolía, pero de inmediato trató de llenarlo de optimismo-. Pero me servirá para mejorar mi inglés, aunque no he _mejogado_ mucho que digamos.

-Me doy cuenta por tu acento, pero aún así puedo decirte que has tenido un gran progreso- la animó sonriente.

-Aunque… tal vez…si _tuviega_ de nuevo a mi profesor estrella…

Bill soltó una risita cómplice.

-Me encantaría enseñarle de nuevo mademoiselle, pero me temo que no puedo pasarme todo el tiempo en Hogwarts, aunque me encantaría hacerlo.

Fleur lo miró embelesada, siempre había adorado esa caballerosidad en Bill.

-¿Y tú que haces _pog_ aquí? Creí que habías vuelto a Egipto.

-Y así era, pero me mudé definitivamente a Londres hace unos meses-explicó al tiempo que madame Rosmerta les servía las bebidas que habían ordenado.

-¿En_ seguio_?- dijo Fleur sorprendida.

-En serio, serviré más a la Orden aquí, aunque de vez en cuando regresaré para algunas misiones allá. Pero en esta ocasión vine a visitar a mis hermanos.

-Bueno, Bill, si te pareces a tu hermano, debes ser una persona muy intrépida y hábil_._

-Así que conoces a Ron. Debí suponerlo, le das clases.

-¡_Clago_ que lo conozco!- exclamó emocionada-. ¿Nunca te conté de cómo Ron ayudó a salvar a mi _hegmanita_?

-No, nunca, pero descuida, soy todo oídos- aseguró Bill a la vez que bebía un wisky de fuego.

* * *

Ya había pasado bastante tiempo desde que el encuentro de Hermione y Draco diera comienzo. Desde le momento en que Sam gritó "¡Duelo!" los hechizos no habían cesado de surgir de las varitas, y pese a que Hermione había demostrado ser una bruja muy hábil, ninguno tenía aún una clara ventaja en la batalla.

-¡Concéntrate Hermione, dale una paliza!- gritaba Harry animando a su amiga, quien con maestría lanzó un hechizo aturdidor.

-¿Qué pasa Granger, cansada ya?- se burló Draco al tiempo que convocaba un escudo, en el cual rebotó la maldición de su oponente.

-¡Eso quisieras serpiente!- contestó Hermione para después atacarlo con un confundus muy poderoso, que Malfoy esquivó por un pelo.

-Ja, nunca debiste enfrentarte a mi… y me aseguraré de que no vuelvas a atacarme de ese modo- sentenció mientras un brillo de maldad se reflejaba en sus grises y fríos ojos. De pronto, agitó su varita en dirección a Hermione y pronunció algo parecido a "_balbucio"_ en voz apenas audible.

-Oh no… ¡Hermione, cuidado!- trató de advertirla Sam, pero ya era tarde, pues un rayo púrpura le había dado de lleno en el pecho, haciendo que la Gryffindor abriera los ojos por la sorpresa, para un instante después cerrarlos en espera de que algo pasara.

Pero pasó un segundo, y dos, y luego tres… pero nada ocurría. Hermione abrió los ojos, se examinó las manos, los brazos, el resto del cuerpo, y si hubiese tenido un espejo también se habría inspeccionado el rostro, pero a falte de éste, pasó rápidamente su manos por su cara. Extrañamente todo se encontraba en orden.

-¡Lo vez Malfoy, ni siquiera lograste dañar a Hermione! ¿Y así piensas derrotarla?- gritó Harry triunfante, creyendo que Draco estaba tan exhausto que ya no podía invocar un conjuro más. Fugazmente intentó conectar su mirada con la de Sam, pero el rostro de la muchacha expresaba todo, menos optimismo, a lo que Harry frunció el ceño.

-Eres un idiota Potter, ahora lo confirmo- dijo Malfoy con sorna-. Observa a tu querida amiga impura, y después podrás opinar…- entonces abrió los brazos ante Hermione-. ¡Anda Granger, atácame con el más poderoso de tus hechizos si es que puedes!

"Claro que lo haré" pensó de inmediato la castaña. Pero no pudo hacerlo, por más que lo intentó, no lograba articular las palabras.

-_Des… dedes…desma…des_…

-¿Qué… qué sucede Sam?- preguntó Harry de inmediato.

-Hermione no podrá pronunciar ningún hechizo más, Malfoy le aplicó el encantamiento balbuceante, ella no podrá articular palabra alguna.

-¿Qué?

-¿Asustada Granger?- preguntó el Slytherin a una aterrada Hermione. Sin pronunciar los hechizos ya no podría hacer magia con su varita, y eso significaba que sería un blanco fácil para el rubio Slytherin. Por el rostro de Malfoy se asomó una sonrisa de triunfo, y sin perder tiempo, comenzó a atacar a Hermione. La chica no tuvo más remedio que ocultarse detrás de un gran roble, de una piedra, de lo que fuera para ella un escudo.

"Oh no, ¿ahora qué haré?" se preguntaba la inteligente Gryffindor con premura.

-¡Eso es! ¡Escóndete como el insecto que eres Granger!- gritaba Malfoy mientras la atacaba, apenas dándole tiempo de que se refugiase. Harry estaba perdiendo los estribos. Empuñó la varita con fuerza y se dispuso a ir en ayuda de Hermione, pero Sam lo detuvo antes de que avanzara siquiera dos metros.

-¿Qué te sucede? ¡Si no la ayudamos Malfoy la va a hacer trizas!- exclamó furioso intentando soltarse de Sam, pero la chica lo sujetó aún con más fuerza, impidiendo que escapara en auxilio de Hermione.

-¡No puedes interferir en el duelo!- explicó tratando de tranquilizarlo, aunque con voz enérgica para que le hiciera caso-. ¡Si lo haces Hermione perderá! ¿De verdad quieres que eso ocurra?

Harry bajó la vista, impotente. No, la verdad era que lo último que quería era que Hermione perdiera el encuentro, y menos si era contra esa maldita cucaracha, como una vez ella lo había llamado. Dio un profundo suspiro y bajó un poco la guardia.

-Hermione es una gran bruja, podrá ganarle, confía un poco en ella- aseguró Sam.

-Si, supongo- admitió aún tenso- pero sin magia…

-Es que ella aún puede hacer magia…

-¡Sal de ahí, sangre sucia! ¡Enfréntate! ¡Demuestra que tienes ese supuesto valor por el que te nombraron leona!- se burlaba Malfoy mientras la chica trataba desesperadamente de invocar el contramaleficio para el encantamiento balbuceante, sin éxito.

-¡Relájate Hermione!- escuchó una voz a lo lejos.

"¿Que me relaje?" pensó la castaña. Eso era imposible, no cuando recibía un bombardeo de maldiciones en su contra.

-¡Relájate Hermione!- volvió a repetir la voz-¡Aún tienes una oportunidad! ¡Siente la magia dentro de ti! ¡Déjate llevar por ella!

Dejarse llevar por la magia… antes había ignorado ese consejo, se le había hecho estúpido, pero era hora de olvidarse de sus ideales de estudio y dejarse llevar, como Sam le decía, por la magia.

Salió de su escondite y pensó esperanzada _"¡Protego!"_, a la vez que Malfoy lanzaba una maldición en su contra. Sam, Harry y Hermione contuvieron la respiración en espera de que algo ocurriera…

Y justo en el instante en que lo creían todo perdido, un rayo violáceo salió de su varita, conjurando un potente escudo a su alrededor, haciendo que la maldición de su adversario rebotara y por poco le diera en medio de la frente.

-¡Lo ha logrado!- exclamaron Harry y Sam eufóricos. Era la primera vez que Hermione lo conseguía, y había resultado de una forma maravillosa. Era la primera alumna de su clase que conseguía hacer un encantamiento no verbal, y lo había logrado en una situación de tensión, cosa aún más extraordinaria. Hermione sintió recuperar su confianza en sí misma, y se dispuso a no perder el duelo. Se señaló con la varita y deshizo el encantamiento que Malfoy le había lanzado, aunque ya no hubiera supuesto un problema para ella.

_-¡Confundus!-_ gritó y lanzó el hechizo contra Malfoy, que por unos instantes se tambaleó y se quedó inmóvil, como atontado. Hermione no perdió oportunidad y, para evitar que él hiciera algo al respecto, lanzó un encantamiento de desarme no verbal. Cuando la varita del Slytherin salió volando por los aires, éste reaccionó y la convocó de regreso.

-Muy bien, Granger, muy bien, has mejorado, incluso me has superado un poco al conseguir un encantamiento no verbal, pero eso no te hace superior a mí.

Y antes de que Hermione pudiera reaccionar, hizo un complicado movimiento con la varita, de la cual salieron una docena de flechas plateadas, directamente hacia donde estaba ella. Rápidamente intentó repelerlas, pero eran demasiadas y no pudo evitar que una de ellas le rozara el brazo, haciéndola soltar la varita.

_-¡Depulso!-_ aulló Malfoy aprovechando la desventaja de Hermione, haciendo que ésta saliera disparada hacia atrás y se fuera a estrellar contra el tronco de un árbol, dejándola medio inconsciente.

-¡Pero qué…!- exclamó Sam sin poder creerlo. Lanzar flechas con la varita en un duelo era salirse completamente de las reglas. A su lado, Harry tenía la misma cara de incredulidad.

_-¡Incarcelo!-_ invocó Malfoy, dejando a la indefensa Hermione atada de manos y pies-. Ahora si, sangre sucia, no puedes hacer nada por defenderte. Tu única salida es rendirte y admitir que soy mejor que tú…- Hermione no se movió, estaba demasiado aturdida como para hacerlo-. Muy bien, tú lo quisiste. _¡Serpen sortia máxima!_

Una gigantesca serpiente surgió de la nada y se aproximó a Hermione. Aturdida como estaba, no podía invocar su varita, ni liberarse de las cuerdas que la ataban. Cerró los ojos, no quería ver lo que le sucedería.

Sam no supo por qué lo hizo, simplemente corrió hasta donde se encontraba su amiga, se interpuso entre ella y la serpiente con los brazos extendidos, siendo observada por una apenas consiente Hermione, que con dificultad logró entreabrir los ojos. Sin pensarlo, sin dudarlo, Sam gritó _"¡Déjala",_ y por un instante, la serpiente se detuvo. Malfoy la miró con interés, y una extraña línea, parecida a una sonrisa, se curvó en sus pálidos labios.

_-¡Serpen exumai!_- invocó Harry unos segundos después acercándose a sus amigas, recordando el hechizo que mataba a las arañas gigantes y sustituyendo la palabra _arania_ por la adecuada. Al ser golpeada, la serpiente cayó muerta casi al instante. Sam salió del trance en el que había caído al estar tan cerca de la serpiente, y tras cerciorarse de que Hermione estaba bien (en lo que cabía), la liberó y volteó para mirar, furiosa, a Malfoy.

-Han interferido en nuestro duelo, la victoria es mía- sentenció el chico.

-¡Usaste flechas en su contra! ¡Y la ataste! ¡Eso es trampa!- le recriminó la ojiazul, sin dejar de mirarlo con odio, aunque no se comparaba en absoluto con lo que sentía Harry.

-No es mi culpa que la inepta Granger no sepa bloquear un simple encantamiento, yo gané.

-¡Eres un miserable! ¡Sabes que en un duelo justo ella te habría hecho añicos!- gritó Harry fuera de sí, encarándolo.

-No tengo incentivos para pelear bajo sus reglas- dijo como excusa- es su problema si no sabe hacerle frente a situaciones como ésta. De un modo u otro, la victoria es mía- en ese momento su mirada se posó en Sam, haciéndola estremecer-… en más de una forma.

Giró sobre sus talones y se alejó rápidamente del lugar, dejando a los tres Gryffindors solos, y a Sam con una extraña sensación de sobresalto.

-Hermione, Hermione, ¿te encuentras bien?- le preguntó Harry preocupado. Hermione emitió un gemido de dolor como respuesta.

-_Enervate_- susurró Sam. Hermione salió de su cuasi letargo y se levanto adolorida.

-¿Cómo detuviste a la serpiente?- preguntó confundida.

-Yo…

-Ella no lo hizo, fui yo- intervino Harry-. Lo que hiciste fue muy arriesgado, pudo haberte atacado.

-Yo… no lo pensé de ese modo.

-No importa, si no me hubiera confiado…- dijo Hermione cabizbaja.

-No fue tu culpa, ese gusano miserable…

-No importa- volvió a decir- ahí viene Ron con sus hermanos, por favor, no vallan a decirle a Ginny ni a Charlie.

-Descuida, nadie lo sabrá- aseguró Harry- solo tal vez, Ron.

-Supongo que no le podemos ocultar esto- se resignó con una débil sonrisa. Se apoyó en sus dos amigos y se dirigió al encuentro de los hermanos Weasley, sin perder el optimismo de al fin haber logrado hacer magia sin pronunciar el hechizo.

**_En el próximo...: Las clases de oclumancia se toman un pequeño descanso, dado a que Dumbledore tiene asuntos que atender. Mientras, Harry y Ron se verán metidos en un serio apuro y no están seguros de cómo salir bien librados de ello. Para poder resolver sus problemas, Ron tendrá que superar sus temores antes de que sea demasiado tarde; sin embargo, ni siquiera eso será suficiente para Harry. Pero no todo está perdido, ya que larespuesta la encontrará donde menos la imagina, junto con una duda que jamás pensó plantearse._**

* * *

_Bien, se acabó. Hasta la próxima semana. Ah, mañana es mi primer día de clases en la carrera, estoy nerviosa .. Deseenme suerte._

_**Rhythm:** si lo suponía, jeje. Te intriga... ¿alguna teoría que haya surgido? me encanta leerlas^^._

_**Carpotter:** Que linda, que bueno que te esté gustando. Nooooo!! Jamás en la vida, HarryGinny puaj!!! jejeje, lo siento, es mi opinión personal. Como confesión, siempre deseé que Harry se enamorara de Luna, pero Jo es malvada .._

_**Juansorvolopotter:** uy... acusaciones muy severas muchachito... aunque tienes fundamentos. Solo el tiempo lo dirá ;)_

_**Susigabi:** bienvenida. Ah, ¿más datos de Sam? pues, me temo que solo los que se han revelado hasta ahora. De ella se ira conociendo poco a poco, así que no puedo revelar nada, excepto que es mi segundo OC, jeje. Me encantan los OC, en casi todas mis historias hay uno. Es mi forma de practicar la creación de personajes, ya que pienso escribir un libro en un futuro. Si tienes dudas más concretas puedes hacerlas, aunque te advierto que tal vez no pueda contestarlas todas... aún ;)_

_**Ginny:** como siempre lindísimo review. ¿Más? oh jeje, me ha pasado esa sensación cuando leo, aunque tal vez a mi mamá le parece que debo estar menos frente al monitor jeje. La pesadilla me fue inspirada por cierta escena de _Anastasia_, pero bueno, esa escena fue rosa, y la mía muy oscura muajaja XD._

_**Gothic:** ¡¡de viaje, genial! ¿a dónde? ah si, pobrecita, pero o era ella o era Harry, y me temo que él ya iba a tener suficientes problemas como para, además, romperle el cráneo. Pues Malfoy no se enfrentó a Sam, pero me parece que Hermione no lo hizo mal. ¿Acaso a todos les cae bien Ginny? Comienzo a sentirme como bicho raro, jeje. Yo no pude ir al estreno, pero también la vi. Mi opinión... es una buena película, me gustó mucho, graciosísima y con efectos geniales. Rupert y Evanna fenomenales, al igual que Helena y Dan. Pero, la verdad, si llego a ver al tipo que hizo la adaptación al libreto yo lo mato. ¿Qué rayos fue eso? eso, por donde lo veas, no es Harry Potter, de verdad que el libro debió deshojárseles antes de que lo leyeran los de adaptación porque ¡lo olvidaron casi por completo! Aunque las escenas de relleno fueron buenas, no dejan de ser relleno. Y aunque hubieron algunas partes que wow, otras de plano yo las cambiaría o de plano omitiría. No sé, tengo opinión ambigua, me gustó y no me gustó, es raro._

_¡Nos leemos!_


	14. El Dilema

_Nuevo capítulo, esperando que les guste. ¿Cuál será el problema que Ron y Harry deben resolver? Lean para averiguarlo ;)._

* * *

**14**

**El dilema**

El tiempo, por desgracia para unos y fortuna para otros, no detiene nunca su marcha, aunque en ocasiones aparente lo contrario debido a los escasos cambios que ocurren. Pero en este caso, el colegio Hogwarts se vio lleno de ellos.

El frío viento y la lluvia torrencial del otoño se transformaron poco a poco, hasta convertirse en las típicas nevadas invernales, que cubrieron de un manto blanco todos los terrenos del colegio a principios de diciembre. Los estudiantes cambiaron las gabardinas para la lluvia por los abrigos, y a diferencia de los meses anteriores, se les podía ver en los terrenos jugando en la nieve o simplemente paseando, a pesar del frío que hacía. Los platillos secos, ensaladas frías y helados del menú del colegio habían sido sustituíos por estofados, ponches y pasteles que reconfortaban al paladar. Debido a que las fiestas navideñas se aproximaban, se podían ver guirnaldas, muérdago, coronas y otros motivos decorativos por todos los pasillos. Las armaduras, como cada año, cantaban villancicos a todos los que pasaran delante de ellas. Y el Gran Comedor estaba decorado por los doce árboles de navidad que el mismo Hagrid había cortado.

Fleur había mejorado considerablemente su inglés, aunque no pudo eliminar el sonido gutural de la "r" y conservando desde luego su acento francés. Además, desde la visita que habían hecho a Hogsmeade estaba especialmente alegre, cosa que nadie dejó pasar por alto, puesto que la profesora no borraba su inmensa sonrisa bajo ninguna circunstancia, como si le hubieran administrado una buena dosis de poción de euforia.

También la clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras tuvo algunos cambios: Hermione se había convertido, junto con Sam, en la estudiante con el progreso más rápido en cuanto a conjuros no verbales se refería (puesto que en todo lo demás ya lo era) lo que le había devuelto la confianza en sí misma, y la admiración de todos sus compañeros.

-¿Cómo lo hiciste?- preguntaba Lavender, que no conseguía más que sacar chispas rojas de su varita al final del trimestre.

-Digamos que fue algo que aprendí por necesidad- dijo mirando elocuentemente a Harry. No pensaba contarle a nadie sobre su pequeño encuentro con Malfoy, exceptuando a Ron, quien de inmediato juró (haciendo que Hermione se sonrojara) que le partiría la cara en dos a esa "sanguijuela inmunda" en cuanto tuviera oportunidad de hacerlo.

Y no es que estuviera avergonzada de haber perdido, puesto que coincidía con sus amigos de que la única forma de que Malfoy la hubiera derrotado era jugando sucio. De hecho, estaba sumamente feliz porque al fin había logrado dominar los encantamientos no verbales, y porque había demostrado que ella también podía defenderse sin necesidad de que nadie le ayudase. La única razón por la que no comentaba su aventura era porque aún temía que llegara a oídos de algún profesor.

Además, Harry continuaba asistiendo a sus clases con Dumbledore, y poco a poco comenzaba a cerrar su mente. Aunque no podía evitar que aún se internara en ella, ya conseguía ocultar sus recuerdos más recientes de la mente del director.

-Suficiente por hoy, Harry. Te felicito, has mejorado mucho en muy poco tiempo.

-Gracias señor- respondió Harry poniéndose de pie, después de lograr, con mucho esfuerzo, que el director dejara de mirar cuán preocupado estaba por la situación de la guerra. No podía dejar de sentirse inquieto por los acontecimientos recientes, sobre todo, después de su incidente de la torre.

-Tranquilo muchacho- dijo Dumbledore, adivinando sus pensamientos más que haberlos leído-. Debes relajarte. Recuerda que no debemos dejar que Voldemort nos gane la partida, y eso incluye el vivir sin demasiadas preocupaciones.

-Lo sé, estoy un poco más tranquilo ahora- confesó Harry- puesto que comienzo a cerrar mi mente.

-Estupendo, estupendo- sentenció el anciano con una sonrisa complacida-. Aunque debo informarte, Harry, que ésta ha sido nuestra última clase, por ahora. Me temo que me será imposible volver a citarte sino hasta que regreses de vacaciones.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?- preguntó alarmado. No se sentía listo aún para abandonar las clases. ¿Y si olvidaba lo poco que había logrado hasta ahora por no practicar?

-Calma, Harry, calma- lo apaciguó Dumbledore-. Lo que ocurre es que tengo algunas misiones que realizar para la Orden, además, habrá algunas cosas en el colegio de las que me tendré que encargar durante estas semanas. Y eso, me temo, me deja sin tiempo suficiente para entrenarte.

Harry lo miró y suspiró resignado. Si Dumbledore le decía que no había manera de continuar las clases, no había mucho que hacer al respecto, salvo esperar que sus habilidades recientemente adquiridas no desaparecieran en las vacaciones.

-Pero descuida, no las extrañarás- añadió Dumbledore sonriendo con picardía- porque estoy seguro de que tú también tendrás tu mente tan ocupada que no tendrás oportunidad siquiera para preocuparte por ellas.

Harry salió de aquél despacho con esa interrogante dándole vueltas a su cabeza, sin comprender muy bien qué habría querido decir el profesor con aquello.

-Tal vez se refiera a los exámenes del primer trimestre- sugirió Hermione una vez Harry se lo hubiese comentado. Él y Ron tenían una de sus partidas de ajedrez mágico y Ron, por no perder la costumbre, iba ganando.

-No lo creo Hermione- intervino el pelirrojo después de que uno de sus alfiles había quitado del medio a un peón de Harry-, ¿de verdad te parece que los exámenes son más importantes que evitar que Quien-tú-sabes se apodere de él otra vez?

-Gracias por aclararlo- respondió ésta secamente.

-Esta vez estoy de acuerdo con Ron- dijo Harry, evitando que uno de sus caballos fuera vilmente asesinado por la reina de Ron.

-¿Ha habido alguna vez en la que ustedes dos no estén de acuerdo?- ironizó mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

-¿Otra vez discutiendo?- dijo Sam a modo de saludo. Estaba mojada de pies a cabeza, porque afuera había comenzado a nevar.

-¿Has notado que ocurra algo raro últimamente?- preguntó Harry, salvando por un pelo a su rey de un jaque.

-¿Aparte de Fleur-eterna-sonrisa Delacour? Pues… vi a una chica rubia descalza en la nieve- dijo mientras se sacaba la capa de invierno.

-Esa es Luna- respondió Hermione sin inmutarse. Como Sam no sabía a quién se refería exactamente, añadió- la que comentó el partido de Gryffindor vs. Slytherin.

-Es normal en ella- apuntó Harry, recordando que cada año la gente cruel robaba sus cosas y las escondía. De repente sintió una mezcla extraña entre lástima y pena.

-Ah, bueno- la chica se sentó al lado de Hermione y se secó con un movimiento de varita. Antes de que Harry pudiera extrañarse de que nada anormal ocurriese, Ron gritó "¡jaque mate!", comenzaron otra partida y se olvidó completamente de aquello.

Otro de los cambios era que Fleur, al parecer sumamente encantada de los avances de su clase, adelantó las clases de teoría sobre la animagia.

-¿Qué no habíamos visto eso en tercero?- preguntó Dean vacilante.

-En efecto, _señog_ Thomas- confirmó Fleur- _pego_ solo una pequeña mención, si no mal _guecuegdo_. Este año _pgofundizagemos_ en el tema. _Veguemos_ algunos aspectos legales _sobge_ ella y los _pgincipios_ básicos de la _tgansfogmación_. _Pog_ supuesto que no _veguemos_ la _pagte_ _pgáctica_, _seguía_ una _locuga_ _pedigles_ a unos estudiantes de sexto _cugso_ que se _tgansfogmen_, cuando solo un puñado de magos _expeguimentados_ lo han _logado_.

Harry sonrió interiormente. Él sabía perfectamente de la existencia de un grupo de adolescentes que lo habían logrado en tercer curso.

Al terminar la clase, la profesora entregaba las tareas que ya había calificado. Por alguna extraña razón, parecía sumamente encantada con los ensayos de Ron. Esa tarde, al entregarle un reporte de un libro sobre principios de las Artes Protectoras sumamente tedioso, le dirigió una sonrisa especialmente grande y le comentó que estaba fascinada con su progreso en la materia, y dijo, más para sí misma que para él, que seguramente era algo de familia, para después dirigirse a la ventana y dejar entrar a una lechuza, algo que se había vuelto muy común. Cuando los cuatro amigos salieron del aula, podían haber jurado oír a Fleur exclamar "_pog_ supuesto que si"

Al regresar a la Sala Común los cuatro amigos encontraron a un gran grupo de chicas que cuchicheaban emocionadas apiñadas alrededor del tablón de anuncios. Curiosos por saber qué ocurría, se abrieron paso entre todas ellas para leer un gran anuncio, de grandes letras doradas y coronado por la silueta de un antifaz, que poco a poco cambiaba de colores.

_**EL COLEGIO HOGWARTS DE MAGIA Y HECHICERÍA**_

_**TIENE EL HONOR DE INVITAR A PROFESORES Y ALUMNOS AL**_

"_**GRAN BAILE DE NAVIDAD DE ANTIFACES"**_

_**QUE SE CELEBRARÁ EL DÍA 13 DE DICIEMBRE, CON EL FIN DE DIFUNDIR LA UNIÓN ENTRE LA COMUNIDAD MÁGICA, REPRESENTADA EN EL COLEGIO POR LAS CUATRO CASAS.**_

_**CONTAREMOS CON LA PRESENCIA DEL HONORABLE MINISTRO DE MAGIA, ARTHUR WEASLEY, Y SU DISTINGUIDA FAMILIA.**_

Y abajo, en letras más pequeñas, rezaba:

_**(Los alumnos de primer a tercer curso solamente podrán asistir si son invitados por algún alumno de un curso superior)**_

Así que de eso se trataba, pensó Harry. Era esa la razón por la que sus clases particulares habían sido suspendidas. Pese a que en la mayoría de los casos un baile significaría un motivo de alegría, para Harry significaba un gran problema. Las reacciones de sus amigos también fueron variadas.

-¿Mis padres estarán aquí?- dijo Ron en un susurro ahogado, mientras su rostro perdía color poco a poco.

-Cae en sábado. Será una semana antes de salir de vacaciones- calculó Sam sin dejar de mirar el cartel.

-Oh, un baile…- dijo Hermione simplemente, tratando de sonar optimista. Su anterior baile no había terminado como ella esperaba.

Harry y Ron se volvieron para cruzar miradas. En ese momento, Parvati Patil pasaba por ahí, y se alejó velozmente de ellos, como si temiese que la invitasen al baile de nuevo.

Los días que siguieron no resultaron muy agradables para Harry. Era verdad que no pensaba mucho en sus clases de oclumancia, pues su mente estaba ocupada en cosas más urgentes que eso. Pero eso no significaba que no fueran cosas sumamente preocupantes.

Tenía el mismo problema al que se había enfrentado dos años atrás, un problema que él deseaba jamás se hubiese repetido, pero no había sido así: tenía que encontrar una pareja para asistir al baile.

Era cierto que ahora no debía abrir el baile ante la mirada de todos, pero no dejaba de ser imperioso asistir acompañado, puesto que de lo contrario no solamente se sentiría patético, sino que también acarrearía las burlas de todo Slytherin que se apareciera por ahí. Por ende, el conseguir pareja se había vuelto de importancia primordial.

Pero la pregunta era ¿a quién invitar?

Parvati Patil estaba descartada, sobre todo después del baile de cuarto curso. Su hermana, Padma, tampoco era una opción, exactamente por la misma razón. Lavender Brown era la más íntima confidente de Parvati, por lo que seguramente la tendría informada de lo mal que la pasaría con él, así que tampoco era una elección sensata. Podría invitar a Hermione, como se lo había planteado la última vez, pero estaba seguro (aunque su amigo no le hubiese comentado nada) de que Ron lo golpearía al más puro estilo muggle si se atrevía siquiera a mencionar la idea. Tal vez Ginny quisiera ir con él, y Ron no tendría por qué mostrarse celoso (como con todo chico que se acercaba a ella), después de todo, eran amigos y nadie la había invitado aún, que él supiese. Sostuvo esa idea en su mente varios días, hasta que se enteró de que Dean Thomas había vuelto a ser el novio de la pelirroja y, por lógica, él sería su pareja. Susan Bones tomaría aquello como una broma, y Hanna Abbot iría con Justin. No podía decirse que se hablara mucho con las chicas de Ravenclaw de su curso, y primero se dejaría tragar por Aragog antes de preguntarle a las de Slytherin. Una tarde, cuando comenzaba a desesperarse, vio a Luna descolgando muérdago del techo, para averiguar si ahí se escondían nargles, y tuvo la idea fugaz de invitarla… pero ese pensamiento se borró de su mente casi de inmediato, cuando ella se dio la vuelta y lo saludó, con sus gafas espectrales puestas y una camiseta que rezaba _convirtamos a "El Quisquilloso" en un Best Seller_ sobre la cual descansaba su insignia de prefecta, lo cual provocó las risas de unas chicas de cuarto que pasaban por ahí. Apreciaba mucho a Luna, pero no quería ni imaginar el aspecto que tendría el día del baile. De la forma en que lo viera, el baile se había convertido en un dolor de cabeza para él.

Y tal pareciera que las cosas para Ron no eran mejores. Misteriosamente había perdido el apetito que lo caracterizaba, se pasaba más tiempo callado del que acostumbraba y se sorprendía pensando en voz alta cosas como "darme prisa" y "cómo decirle" en muchas ocasiones. Incluso, Harry lo había sorprendido varias veces en el dormitorio, completamente solo y practicando frente al espejo una especie de discurso, que solo se detenía cuando el pelirrojo notaba su presencia.

El hecho de que las chicas se pasearan sonriendo y hablando en voz muy baja cada vez que ambos pasaban al lado de ellas no parecía ser de mucha ayuda. Sin embargo, Hermione y Sam no parecían tan entusiasmadas como ellas. La primera ya no pasaba tanto tiempo con ellos, sino que se encerraba en su alcoba o la biblioteca, o alegaba que debía patrullar por los pasillos como la obligaban sus deberes de prefecta incluso con más frecuencia de la habitual. Y con respecto a Sam, parecía completamente indiferente a ello; de hecho, era el mundo el que parecía indiferente a ella, puesto que casi no la habían visto.

Además, pese a que Ron lo llamara una simple paranoia, Harry tenía la extraña sensación de que Cho Chang lo estaba siguiendo. Se encontraba con ella con más frecuencia de la que estaba acostumbrado: en los pasillos, afuera de sus aulas, en el Gran Comedor, en los jardines, en los invernaderos... Cada vez que se veían ella lo saludaba y le sonreía dulcemente, lo que lo hacía sentir sumamente incómodo. Harry siempre devolvía el saludo, y con dificultad lograba corresponder a la sonrisa, aunque no estaba seguro de que fuera de manera convincente. Después de unos segundos, que a él le parecían una eternidad, llegaba Marieta Edgecombe, una chica de cabello rizado y unas extrañas protuberancias en el rostro mal disimuladas por una gruesa capa de maquillaje, y de una forma muy huraña, insistía en que se estaban retrasando, por lo que Cho se marchaba algo reticente.

-Creo que tendremos que aparecernos sin pareja- dijo Harry, sintiéndose derrotado, mientras caminaban por un largo pasillo.

-Supongo, he tardado demasiado, seguro que alguien ya…-murmuró Ron más para sí mismo que para Harry.

-¿Qué dices?- preguntó Harry, mirándolo intrigado.

-Este… yo, nada, nada…- respondió, y al doblar un pasillo de repente se detuvo, haciendo que Harry casi chocara con él.

-¿Qué te sucede?- preguntó más que extrañado. Dirigió su mirada al final del pasillo y se percató de que Hermione se encontraba ahí, platicando animadamente con un chico de quinto curso de la casa Hufflepuff.

-Este… acabo de recordar algo, ¿te importa si nos encontramos después?- preguntó Ron algo inseguro.

-De acuerdo- cedió Harry, deduciendo qué era lo que Ron había olvidado. Salió por un pasadizo secreto y se perdió de vista, dejando a Ron solo en el pasillo, sin que Hermione reparara en su presencia. Suspiró profundo y, llenándose de valor, caminó velozmente y con paso decidido hacia donde ella se encontraba.

-¡Eh, tú!- grito con tono sorpresivamente severo. Hermione y el chico volvieron la mirada hacia él-. ¿Qué no te toca clase doble de pociones con Snape?

-¿Y eso a ti qué te importa?- respondió el muchacho irguiéndose-. Métete en tus asuntos Weasley.

-Faltan solamente cinco minutos para que empiece la siguiente clase, y si no te marchas ahora, llegarás muy tarde, y Snape le quitará puntos a tu casa- dijo cargando con autoridad cada palabra.

-¿Y si no quiero irme?- lo retó con el ceño fruncido.

-Pues si no te largas a las mazmorras ahora mismo, seré yo quien te quite puntos.

-¿Quién te crees que eres Weasley?- respondió irritado el muchacho.

-Un prefecto, ¡cinco puntos menos para Hufflepuff!- gritó con imperiosa energía- ¡Y si no te vas ahora mismo, serán más!

-Ron tiene razón Ethan, llegarás tarde- coincidió Hermione, aún asombrada. El muchacho giró sobre sus talones y se fue velozmente, no sin dirigirle a Ron una mirada de odio.

-¡Deprisa!- rugió Ron con autoridad como respuesta a su mirada.

-¿Se puede saber desde cuándo te tomas tu papel de prefecto tan enserio?- indagó Hermione, entre sorprendida y escéptica.

-Bueno… en realidad… oye, eso no tiene importancia- respondió cambiando radicalmente su tono de voz a uno lleno de mucha inseguridad.

-Pues no elegiste un buen momento- dijo ella frunciendo ligeramente el ceño-, Ethan iba a decirme algo importante, y ahora no sabré qué era- le reclamó.

-Ese enano no tiene nada de qué hablar contigo- exclamó envalentonado-. Además… yo… este…

-¿Tú qué?- preguntó Hermione con curiosidad.

-Bueno, yo quería pedirte…

-Los deberes de transformaciones- completó Hermione, recordando que su amigo no los había hecho-. Ya te dije que no te dejaré copiar mi trabajo. Si quieres puedo ayudarte a hacerlo, pero…

-¡No es eso!- gritó Ron, molesto porque lo hubiera interrumpido.

-¿Entonces, qué es?

-Bueno, yo… verás…

-¡Caramba Ron, suéltalo ya!- se impacientó la castaña.

-¿Te gustaría ser mi pareja para el baile de navidad?- dijo de golpe casi en un grito para no perder el valor, haciendo un enorme esfuerzo para mirarla a la cara. Hermione abrió mucho los ojos y se quedó sin palabras por lo que acababa de oír. Sintió que el pasillo se encogía y que la temperatura subía de repente. Miró a Ron y se dio cuenta de que sus orejas se estaban poniendo rojas, y deseó con todas sus fuerzas que a su rostro no estuviera pasándole lo mismo.

* * *

Harry había salido del castillo y se dirigía al estadio de Quidditch, con escoba en mano, para volar un rato y despejar su mente. Cuando llegó, se dio cuenta de que ya había alguien más ahí, alguien de larga cabellera negra. Por un angustioso momento pensó que Cho lo había estado esperando ahí también para volar un rato juntos, pero después de un instante distinguió el palo plateado de la escoba y reconoció a la chica que la montaba. Montó a su Saeta de Fuego y se elevó para encontrarse con ella.

-Hasta que te dejas ver, ¿dónde te habías metido toda la semana?- preguntó con curiosidad. Sam esbozó una sonrisa.

-En la biblioteca, terminando los deberes; en mi habitación, estudiando para los exámenes; en la cabaña de Hagrid, tomando el té y… el resto del tiempo aquí, practicando el vuelo- contabilizó para Harry.

-Valla, entonces no has tenido tan mala semana- dijo apesadumbrado.

-¿Por qué, tú si?- preguntó disminuyendo un poco la velocidad.

-No quiero hablar de eso- respondió evasivo.

-Ok, entiendo. ¿Y Ron?- preguntó para cambiar de tema, pero, por desgracia, la respuesta los regresó a él.

-Está… creo que intentará invitar a Hermione al baile- dijo con cierto malestar. La verdad era que sospechaba desde hacía un tiempo que sus amigos empezaban a verse como algo más, pero no le agradaba pensar mucho en ello, sentía que si algo ocurría quedaría desplazado, aunque no le molestaba en realidad la posibilidad de que fuesen pareja.

-Ya veo, se había tardado un poco, ¿no crees?- dijo como quien no quiere la cosa.

-¿Tú lo sabías?- preguntó impresionado.

-Claro que lo sabía, ¿no es evidente?- preguntó, pero a Harry no le parecía muy evidente que digamos. Bueno, él se había dado cuenta porque pasaba casi todo su tiempo con ellos-. Las insistentes miradas, las peleas frecuentes, se sonrojan cada vez que alguien quiere vincularlos de alguna manera, como aquella vez que dije que Hermione se preocupaba mucho por Ron. Lo más curioso es que, siempre, los más interesados en esto son los últimos en darse cuenta. No creo que Hermione sepa que le gusta a Ron, y viceversa.

-Eres muy perspicaz- apuntó Harry, sorprendido de que ella notase todos esos detalles.

-En fin, ¿y tú con quien irás?- preguntó curiosa, aminorando la velocidad, hasta quedar ambos suspendidos en el aire.

-Pues… en realidad, aún no tengo pareja- expresó algo incómodo. Se sentía estúpido al confesarlo, sobre todo por la calma con que ella estaba tomando el asunto del baile.

-¿Por qué no invitas a Cho?- sugirió en un sincero pero inútil intento de ayudarlo-. Estoy segura de que ella estará encantada de ir contigo.

-No creo que sea muy buena idea- confesó Harry pasándose una mano por la nuca.

-¿Por qué no?- se extrañó Sam.

-Verás, la verdad es que yo ya no siento nada por ella.

-¿En serio? Pero si estaba segura de que te gustaba.

-Y así era, pero después de todo lo que ocurrió el curso pasado dejó de hacerlo.

-Oh, lo siento- dijo Sam apenada-. Deberías decírselo, ¿sabes? Creo que ella aún piensa que te interesa.

-Si, lo haré, después.

-En ese caso, tranquilízate, seguro que encontraras pareja- trató de animarlo.- ¿Qué te parece una carrera alrededor del campo? Quien dé diez vueltas primero gana.

A Harry le pareció una idea maravillosa. En un segundo, se encontraban volando a gran velocidad, cabeza a cabeza, codo a codo. Pero en plena carrera a Harry le surgió una duda.

-¿Y tú con quién irás?- preguntó sin despegar la mirada del frente y elevando un poco la voz, para que Sam lo escuchara por sobre el viento que le golpeaba las orejas.

-En realidad, no pienso asistir al baile- gritó de igual forma a la vez que rodeaban los aros de gol. Harry se extrañó por ello.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó tratando de alcanzarla, pues por la sorpresa se había quedado algo rezagado.

-Por muchas razones- respondió ella con el mismo tono sereno, pese al volumen forzadamente elevado de su voz-, pero principalmente porque no sé bailar muy bien. Además, sabes que no me gusta mucho estar rodeada de tanta gente.

-Eso no es verdad, siempre estás rodeada de gente.

-Si pero… olvídalo. De todas formas nadie me ha invitado. ¡Última vuelta Harry!- informó al doblar la curva del extremo del estadio. Pero Harry no pudo olvidarse del tema.

-¿Cómo que nadie te ha invitado? Estaba seguro de que conseguirías pareja muy fácilmente.

-De verdad, Harry, no tiene importancia. Me sentaré frente a la chimenea a leer un poco- trató de apaciguarlo Sam.

-¿Quieres decirme que en verdad no te importa quedarte sola en la Sala Común mientras todos se divierten en el baile?

-Bueno, si lo dices en ese tono suena terrible, pero no es tan malo. Es decir, si alguien hubiera querido invitarme ya lo habría hecho, ¿no crees? Pero no creo que quieran perder la oportunidad de invitar a la chica que les ha gustado desde hace siglos sólo por ir con la nueva. De todas formas no me importa demasiado, me parece comprensible. ¡Último tramo, voy a ganarte!

En ese momento a Harry se le ocurrió una idea maravillosa, tan magnífica que no pudo creer que no se le hubiera ocurrido antes.

-¡Sam! ¿Te gustaría ir al baile conmigo?

En el momento en que se le había pasado por la cabeza había pensado que era una idea muy buena, pero ahora se arrepentía de haber dicho aquello. De pronto se dio cuenta de que Sam ya no volaba a su lado. Él había terminado la carrera solo, porque Sam había frenado intempestivamente un par de metros atrás. Lo miraba con una expresión muy extraña, arqueando una ceja, una expresión de sumo desconcierto. Lo más seguro era que ella había malinterpretado las cosas: seguramente creía que todo este tiempo sólo había querido asegurarse de que nadie la había invitado para hacerlo él, o aún peor: tal vez creía que se lo había pedido por lástima.

-Yo… no quise que sonara de ese modo- se disculpó bajando al campo junto con ella. Ahora no sabía cómo salir de aquél embrollo. Con dificultad trató de explicar sus razones-. Solo pensé que, bueno, ya que tú no tienes pareja, y yo no tengo pareja, podíamos… ya sabes, ir juntos, es decir, sería más divertido que quedarse a leer o ir solo, claro, sólo si tú quieres…

Y lejos de lo que esperaba, Sam sonrió.

-Me ganaste- le dijo resignada-, la próxima vez no será así, te lo aseguro. Sabes, creo que tienes razón, no tengo por qué quedarme sola mientras todos se divierten. Claro que iré contigo, es decir, ¿qué puede ser más divertido que ir con mi mejor amigo?

Harry sintió que el estómago se le desinflaba.

-Discúlpame Harry, tengo que irme, mi clase de Aritmancia está a punto de comenzar. Nos vemos después, ¿está bien?

Harry asintió y la observó marcharse. Estaba algo confundido. Por un lado, se alegraba de haber resuelto el dilema de la pareja de baile, y, por el otro, no entendía por qué el hecho de que Sam lo viera sólo como su mejor amigo lo había deprimido tanto.

_En el próximo...: El día se acerca, pero antes de que llegue Harry, Hermione y Sam deben resolver un asunto con suma urgencia. La familia Weasley se reúne por completo para celebrar la gran ocasión, y el Gran Salón es testigo de tan commemorable acontecimiento. ¿Cómo reaccionará Cho cuando sepa que su prospecto no piensa invitarla? ¿De verdad Harry se quedará sin pareja después de todo? ¿Quién es el muchacho que parece tener un especial interés en Sam? Entre tanto ajetreo, el Gran Baile resulta tener una atmósfera perfecta para el romance, pero nada puede ser perfecto, y algunos inconvenientes podrían ser un obstaculo para cierta pareja en concreto. ¡Primera parte de la noche especial, no se lo pierdan!_

_

* * *

_

_¡Si! ¡Un baile! no pensaron que les metería otro problema mayúsculo después de tanta calamidad, ¿o si? No, eso ya sería tener demasiada mala suerte. Pobres chicos, pero Ron aprendió su lección... varias veces jeje, y ahora se puso las pilas y evitó que su Herm fuera del brazo de otro, ¡ja!. Y Harry, algo florece por ahí... pero bueno, veremos como toma todo esto. Me emociona llegar al baile, espero que les agrade la idea. Serán dos capítulos, para que me dure más el gusto, jiji. _

_Bueno, respondo a sus mensajitos:_

_**Carpotter: **¡¡¡ahg!!! que pena . Siento haberte respondido creyendo que eras una chica, pero bueno, en mi defensa jamás me lo especificaste, y es el problema con algunos nicks, son un poco ambiguos... pero prometo que no volverá a pasar, contigo al menos, que pena O///O. Pasando a tu comentario, qué mas quisiera que lo transformaran en película, jaja, pero no creo que eso pase nunca. Sin embargo es muy lindo de tu parte pensar eso, gracias. ¿Tú con Luna? Bueno, lo entiendo, ella es lindísima, la adoro, y sabiendo que tampoco te gusta el HG, creo que ya no me siento tan bicho raro XD (de nuevo, opinión personal, no se me vallan a sentir, no creo que ninguno lo haga, pero nunca se sabe). No, Bill es el de pelo largo, lo investigué antes de escribir el cap en la Wiki, aunque puede ser que el autor del artículo lo haya puesto mal, así que quien sabe =P no tengo mi libro cuatro a la mano para revisar. Aww, ¿te la imaginas linda? Bueno, sí es bonita, pero no es una belleza despampnante que deja a todo Hogwarts con la quijada en el suelo cual veela. Pero si, es una chica linda, una belleza discreta por decirlo de algún modo. Gracias por tus deseos con el libro, aunque por el momento es un proyecto detenido, acabo de entrar a la fac y en lo que agarro el ritmo me temo que no tengo tiempo de escribir tanto como quisiera. Uhhh, más teorías, ¡genial! Ahora la pregunta es ¿serán correctas?_

_**Gothic: **Uh, nunca he ido, me queda lejísimos y no tengo ni pasaporte jaja, pero he visto fotos y es muy lindo por allá. Ah, clima impredecible, pero al menos disfrutaste del paseo. Bueno, no digo que la peli haya sido mala, de hecho algunos amigos me miran raro porque me gustó aún después de haber leido el libro. Pero no puedo evitarlo, fue una película muy buena, la adaptación es de lo único que me quejo=) Y pues... aunque el HG no me guste, el beso que filmaron es HORRIBLE, es decir, era un beso apasionado y emotivo, y salió más frío que nada, como dices no fue un beso, ¿qué les costaba hacerlo como en la novela? El de Harry con Cho me gustó mucho más, fue más romántico. pero bueno, detalles detalles =D. De nada! a tí también se te quiere._

_Eso fue todo. Hasta la próxima, y recuerden... ¡desvíen el mouse!_


	15. Entre Antifaces

_¡Hola a todos! Bueno, ya se los traje, por fin el baile jeje. Ah que bueno que les agradara la idea, es que no pude evitar la tentación de escribirlo, ni modo, me ganó, jeje. _

_Bueno, quisiera decir algo antes de empezar. En primer lugar muchas muchas gracias como siempre por los comentarios. Todos son muy lindos cuando escriben. En segundo lugar, sepan que precisamente por la tentación de escribirlo, y porque cuando la idea se me ocurrió yo estaba por cumplir 15 años, el imaginarme esta fiesta me ilusionó tanto que se convirtió en uno de mis capítulos favoritos (de hecho, son dos jiji). Y tercero, y precisamente por el cariño que le tengo a la historia, quisiera que este baile tan querido para mí tuviera una dedicatoria como la primera vez que lo publiqué (Esperanza, si estás por ahí, que sepas que aún eres la primera en la lista de la dedicatoria, jeje). Bueno, sin más me retiro. Los dejo leer._

**

* * *

**

_A Barbie, por ser el optimismo y la alegría del grupo._

_A Vane, por no dejar a mi pancita en soledad y reirse conmigo de mis muchas locuras._

_A Celene, por abrir su tierno corazón y darme un lugarcito, aunque sea pequeño, en él._

_A Dianocha, por compartir mi estrafalaria manera de ver el mundo, mi gusto por la literatura y cultivar mi gusto por el cine._

_Y a Nayeli, por ser un apoyo y escuchar, y darme una manita cuando creía perdido el botón de la luz._

**15**

**Entre antifaces**

El gran día se acercaba. En todo Hogwarts no se hablaba de otra cosa: el vestido que usarían las chicas, el peinado perfecto, la pieza perfecta, los zapatos, accesorios y pareja perfectos… Los chicos por otro lado comentaban emocionados acerca de las parejas que habían conseguido, o las que planeaban conseguir. Algunos otros, como Draco Malfoy, presumían a todos que irían ataviados con una túnica de seda india sumamente costosa, con botones de oro y diamantes que los Weasley nunca hubiesen podido imaginar, aún cuando el señor Weasley hubiera sido ascendido a Ministro del Mundo.

Pero estos comentarios, lejos de lo que el rubio esperaba, no molestaban en lo mas mínimo ni a Ginny ni a Ron. La primera estaba muy bien entrenada en ignorar los alardes de Malfoy como para que le importase demasiado, así que pasaba de largo sin apenas entornar los ojos para reunirse con Vanora y Lavinia, justo a tiempo para llegar a su siguiente clase. Y Ron, por otra parte, se encontraba más feliz de lo que jamás se había sentido. Y esa felicidad tenía una razón de ser, un motivo muy simple que lo explicaba todo: Hermione había accedido a ser su pareja.

-Estoy seguro que ese tal Ethan pretendía invitarla aquél día que los vimos en el pasillo, lo que quiere decir que se lo pregunté justo a tiempo- le informó a Harry sin poder ocultar su entusiasmo.

-Grandioso Ron, me alegra que esta vez todo haya salido bien- le respondió de una manera sincera. Al parecer no era necesario explicar que él sabía lo que ocurría entre ellos dos, lo que era un alivio. De todas formas, Ron parecía entender que de todas formas Harry lo apoyaría ocurriese lo que ocurriese.

-Y tú amigo, ¿ya conseguiste pareja?- preguntó de pronto, al tiempo que se sentaba a la mesa de Gryffindor.

-Ah, este… si. Iré con Sam.

-¿Con Sam?- repitió impresionado de que cierta Ravenclaw de séptimo curso no fuera la elección de Harry-. En fin, al menos no irás solo.

-No la usé como última opción, Ron- aclaró algo molesto-. Yo si quiero ir con ella.

-Ya- asintió mientras tomaba un gran filete de una bandeja de oro-. Pero no me vas a decir que fue la primera chica que se te vino a la cabeza, ¿o si?

-Pues no- admitió sirviéndose puré de papas- pero de todas formas, no podría decirse que tuviera una clara idea de con quién ir. Sólo pensé que sería agradable asistir con ella. Al menos será mejor que ir con las Patil.

-Eso si- coincidió Ron justo antes de devorar una gran croqueta de atún. Tragó dificultosamente y prosiguió-. ¿Sabes qué es lo mejor de todo? Que esta vez tendré una túnica decente. Me gustaría usar la que me dieron Fred y George, pero creo que me queda chica. Al menos no tendré que preocuparme de que mamá no tenga más remedio que comprarme una con encajes.

De pronto Harry se atragantó con el pastel de carne. Entre la preocupación de encontrar pareja, los exámenes y el Quidditch, se le había olvidado algo muy importante: no tenía una túnica de gala que ponerse.

-Ron, tengo que irme. ¿Sabes dónde se ha metido McGonagall?

-Ni idea, ¿por qué la urgencia?- pero Harry ya no lo escuchó, había salido como una exhalación sin prestar atención al pelirrojo en busca de la jefa de su casa. Mientras subía velozmente las escaleras que conducían al tercer piso, trató de recordar el por qué no había pensado antes en ese detalle. Prestaba tan poca atención al camino que, al doblar una esquina, no pudo evitar chocar con un par de chicas que se dirigían a los servicios.

-Lo siento, no fue mi intención- se disculpó mientras se frotaba la nuca, que se había golpeado al caer al suelo.

-Descuida, no hay problema- le respondió una voz conocida. Levantó la vista y se encontró con los ojos rasgados de Cho Chang. Harry se puso en pie y le ofreció su mano para ayudarla a levantarse.

-Hola Harry- saludó como de costumbre, regalándole una dulce sonrisa. Harry no sabía que hacer. Sentía un gran bochorno cuando ella hacía eso, incluso aunque ya no le gustara. No cabía duda: nunca se le daría bien tratar con mujeres.

-Hola Cho- respondió incómodo- lamento haberte tirado al piso.

-No importa- lo disculpó ella restándole importancia-. No te he visto mucho últimamente, ¿has estado muy ocupado?

Harry no sabía si reírse o no. A su forma de ver, ambos se habían visto más veces de las que podía contar.

-Pues no realmente. Sabes Cho, tengo algo de prisa, así que…

-¡POTTER!- gritó una chica de cabello rizado poniéndose en pie-. ¡Fíjate por dónde caminas! ¡Pudiste habernos matado!- exclamó en tono dramático.

-Lo siento- volvió a disculparse, con toda la intención de marcharse lo más pronto posible.

-"Lo siento"- repitió la chica mordazmente.

-Hasta luego Harry- se despidió Cho mirándolo alejarse.

-De prisa Cho, todavía tenemos que ir al Gran Comedor y muero de hambre- dijo Marieta malhumorada.

Cho y ella se encaminaron a los servicios. En cuanto llegaron (no demoraron mucho tiempo) Marieta vació sobre la mesa del lavamanos el contenido de un bolso que llevaba en su mochila. Pronto la mesa se vio llena de bases, polvos desvanecedores, rubores, labiales, sombras y todo tipo de maquillaje imaginable. De inmediato, Marieta tomó un tarro cuya etiqueta rezaba Crema reductora de imperfecciones cutáneas y se untó una buena porción en el rostro.

-Esa Granger, mira que encantar el pergamino…- decía fastidiada al tiempo que esparcía la crema por su cara-. Gracias a esa niña tonta ahora tengo que retocar mi maquillaje cinco veces al día. Cualquiera hubiera dicho que a estas alturas los furúnculos habrían desaparecido.

-Yo creo que se ven un poco más pequeños- dijo Cho tratando de animarla.

-Gracias nena- le dijo en un forzado tono amigable, puesto que no podía disminuir su enfado. Dejó a un lado la crema y prosiguió a ponerse una capa muy gruesa de base-. Pero aún así se notan demasiado. Al menos ya no son morados, me costaba mucho más ocultarlo así.

-Me parece que Sortilegios Weasley tiene una especie de polvos antiacné, tal vez te sean de utilidad.- Comentó con un dejo de tristeza.

-¡Ah, no! ¡Eso ni hablar! ¡No voy a usar nada de lo que esos dos clones malparidos hayan inventado!

-¡Marieta!- se escandalizó Cho.

-Nada. Te apuesto a que esas cosas no hacen sino volverlos más grandes. Es una suerte que a Elliot no le importe demasiado, fue muy dulce cuando me invitó al baile- comentó con un tono de voz muy meloso.

-Ajá.

-Imagínate, llegó y me regaló una nomeolvides recién cortada. ¡Con lo difíciles que son de encontrar en esta época del año!

-Mmm

-¡Chang!- exclamó Marieta, molesta de que Cho no le prestara atención.

-¿Qué?

-¿Qué demonios te pasa? ¿Vas a seguir con esa actitud tan parecida a La Dama Gris todo el día?

-Lo siento Marieta, es solo que no estoy de muy buen humor el día de hoy.

-¿No seguirás deprimida por el asunto de la pareja, o si?- Cho soltó un suspiro como respuesta-. ¡Vamos Cho! ¡Pero si Roger Davies te lo ha pedido cuando menos unas tres veces y ni siquiera te has dignado a contestarle! Estoy segura de que quiere hacer las paces contigo.

-Es que… yo, verás… Yo no quiero ir con Roger.

-¡Pero niña!- exclamó Marieta perdiendo la paciencia- Roger es uno de los chicos más buen mozos del colegio, no me imagino a quién estás esperando que te invite como para rechazar la propuesta que te hizo.

-Bueno, en realidad, espero que Harry lo haga.

-¿QUÉ?

-No puedo evitarlo Mari, él me gusta mucho, pensé que si nos veíamos más seguido se animaría a hacerlo, pero siempre ha sido muy tímido. Tal vez debería invitarlo yo.

-Cho- la cortó Marieta-, no me gustaría decirte esto amiga, pero mejor que te enteres por mí que por alguien más.

-¿A qué te refieres?- preguntó algo inquieta.

-Nena, Potter no va a invitarte. Él ya tiene pareja.

-¿Qué dices?- exclamó en un grito ahogado.

-Lo siento Cho. Escuché que la chica Weasley se lo comentaba a Lunática esta mañana. No tiene caso que sigas esperándolo, a menos que quieras asistir sin pareja.

-Pero cómo…- exclamó abatida dejándose resbalar por la pared de azulejos. Estaba segura de que Harry le pediría que lo acompañara al baile, como se lo había pedido dos años atrás. Ésta vez, ella habría aceptado. Intentando contener las lágrimas que luchaban por salir de sus ojos, preguntó-. ¿Quién es Marieta, quién?

-Ni idea linda, no la conozco. Sólo alcancé a oír su nombre. Creo que se llamaba… ¿cómo era? Ah si, Samantha Jones.

-¿Samantha? ¿De Gryffindor? ¿Esa Samantha?

-Creo que si. Me parece que es golpeadora. Jugando en un puesto así debe ser una chica de lo más vulgar, si quieres mi opinión.

Pero Cho ya no le prestó atención. De repente recordó a una niña que acompañaba a Harry el día en que habló con él por primera vez en el curso. En esa ocasión, le había parecido una muchacha insignificante, pero ahora deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que se presentara el primer partido de Gryffindor contra Ravenclaw: así, si podía, pasaría junto a ella a toda velocidad y con toda la intención de derribarla de su escoba.

Mientras tanto, Harry corría deprisa hasta que al fin llegó al despacho de McGonagall. Tocó la puerta con la esperanza de encontrar ahí a su profesora y, al recibir un "adelante" como respuesta, abrió la puerta y entró.

-¿Si, Potter?- preguntó la profesora, extrañada de su visita.

-Pro-profesora- jadeó Harry, tratando de normalizar su respiración- Yo quería… pedirle que…

-Dime, Potter- dijo arqueando una ceja. Harry interpretó su gesto y comprendió que más le valdría ir al grano antes de que lo mandaran al cuerno.

-Yo, verá, es que, a principios de curso, en la carta de Hogwarts… no decía nada acerca de un baile, y yo no pensé que fuera necesario…

-La asistencia al baile no es obligatoria- informó la subdirectora, tratando de excusarlo-, pero me parece extraño que me pidas permiso para no asistir.

-No, no es eso- aclaró rápidamente-. Es decir, como no decía nada acerca de un baile, no pensé que fuera necesario comprar una túnica de gala nueva, y me temo que la que usé hace dos años me queda demasiado corta.

-Ah, claro- coincidió McGonagall- debí suponerlo. Eres el primero que viene a buscarme con ese problema, pero supongo que el resto de tus compañeros han mandado una carta a sus padres…

-Tal vez pueda ir con Hagrid a Hogsmeade y comprar una nueva.

-Ni soñarlo, Potter. No puedo permitir que un muchacho salga del colegio, sobre todo en esta época. No, encontraremos otra solución. Ven por aquí.

Con un movimiento de varita, McGonagall invocó una cinta métrica que le tomó medidas a Harry, mientras ella elaboraba una carta cuyo contenido Harry no podía leer.

-Muy bien Potter, enviaremos esto a Madame Malkin hoy mismo- dijo entregándole un sobre sellado-. Tu túnica deberá llegar justo a tiempo para el baile. Mientras más pronto la envíes, mejor. Ahora, te sugiero que te retires, la hora del almuerzo está por terminar y me parece que la próxima clase que tienes es con Severus, así que no voy a permitir que le des excusas para que te quite puntos, ¿está claro?

Minutos más tarde, Harry se encontraba en la lechucería, dispuesto a enviar a Hedwig por su túnica. Cuando se marchaba, escuchó las voces de tres chicas que subían por la escalera.

-¿De verdad puedo tomar a tu lechuza?- preguntaba una de ellas.

-Por supuesto- respondió otra voz, que reconoció como la de Ginny Weasley.

-¿Por qué no usas las del colegio? Son muy eficaces.

-Hermione, Hades es más veloz que cualquiera de las aves del colegio- insistió la pelirroja-. Yo te dije que podías usarla si querías, pero al parecer prefieres no hacerlo. Además ya oíste a Dumbledore, no debemos abusar de ellas en esta época, casi todas han salido en estos días y las otras tendrán que descansar al menos una semana. Ah, hola Harry.

El muchacho saludó a las tres chicas. Ginny de inmediato se dirigió a una de las perchas y llamó a una lechuza negra, que dormitaba tranquila. Hermione iba, como de costumbre, cargada de libros, y Sam sostenía en las manos dos sobres.

-Aquí tienes- dijo Ginny alcanzándole a Hades-. Te aseguro que encontrará a tu padre en donde quiera que se encuentre.

-¿Vas a enviarle una carta a tu padre?- preguntó Harry, sorprendido.

-Si, necesito pedirle algo- respondió atando la carta más voluminosa a la pata de Hades.

-Ay, Gin, las espero abajo, o los libros se ensuciarán con tanto excremento de lechuza y la señora Pince me matará si eso sucede- se quejó Hermione- ¿Te molestaría enviar mi carta por mí Sam?

-Descuida, yo me encargo.

-Creo que te acompaño- dijo Ginny mirando su reloj- mi siguiente clase es Herbología y llegaré tarde si no me apresuro. Sam, ¿te encargo que vigiles a Hades hasta que desaparezca?- preguntó. No le gustaba irse antes de asegurarse que su lechuza se había ido.

-Claro, te debo una- le dijo aún atando la carta.

-No hay problema- respondió Ginny sonriente. Se apresuró escaleras abajo junto con Hermione.

-¿A qué se refería Ginny con encontrar a tu padre?- preguntó Harry.

-Ah, es que no suele quedarse demasiado tiempo en un solo lugar, por eso siempre me es muy difícil encontrarlo. No tiene importancia de todas formas, no es que suela enviarle cartas muy a menudo. Pero necesito un vestido para el baile y no tengo dinero para comprarlo-. Dio un premio a Hades, quien lo engulló enseguida, para después alejarse por el horizonte.

-¿Tu mamá no te lo puede comprar?

-No… no puede- dijo en un tono indescifrable. Miró al horizonte, por donde Hades había desaparecido y dio un suspiro, para después decir insegura-. Espero que me responda la carta, no creo que le agrade mucho la idea de que lo moleste con estas niñerías, pero no tengo otra opción, a menos que quiera aparecerme con la túnica del colegio.

-No parece que tu padre haga un buen trabajo como tal- dijo Harry al fin, dejando salir lo que llevaba callando mucho tiempo.

-Bueno, no debería sorprenderte- respondió buscando otra lechuza y atando la carta de Hermione-. Ya te había dicho que solo se encarga de pagarme las cosas, creo que piensa que con eso basta para mantenerme a raya sin que lo moleste. Últimamente me ha estado dando demasiadas tareas, y la verdad no estoy segura de que valla a poder con ellas. Pero al menos, supongo que puedo pedir un vestido a cambio.

-Si, supongo.

-Listo. Para el próximo año Hermione y yo deberíamos recordar traer un vestido en el baúl, por las dudas.

* * *

Pronto llegó el sábado. Todas las chicas del colegio (o al menos, las que tenían edad para asistir) se encontraban nerviosas por el baile. Corrían de aquí para allá, asegurándose de tener todo listo para la hora. Harry, Hermione y Sam estaban particularmente nerviosos, dado a que ninguno había recibido respuesta a su carta todavía.

A la hora del desayuno, cuando se entregaba el correo, los tres respiraron tranquilos. Hedwig, Hades y otra lechuza llegaron cada una con un gran paquete. Hades fue a posarse delante de Ginny, quien se levantó y lo entregó a Sam.

-Valla, no puedo creer que de verdad me enviara algo- dijo ella abriendo el sobre que acompañaba al vestido, aún envuelto.

-Sería un desconsiderado si no lo hiciera- opinó Ginny con franqueza-, tienes muy buenas notas, no encuentro motivo para que se negara.

-De todas formas no puede decirse que se haya tomado una gran molestia en buscarlo, te aseguro que mandó a alguien por él.

-Algo es algo- la animó Ginny-. Yo espero que el mío no me quede muy largo, no me dio tiempo de mandarlo de regreso para que lo ajustaran.

-Te quedará bien Ginny. Te pongas lo que te pongas, siempre te ves muy bien- la tranquilizó Hermione.

-Gracias- dijo para después alejarse.

Unas horas más tarde todo era un caos en los dormitorios. Las chicas iban y venían por toda la habitación, peleándose por los espejos, gritando que no encontraban sus zapatos o haciendo fila para las duchas. No fue sino hasta que estuvieron con todas ellas que Hermione y Sam abrieron sus paquetes.

-Oh Hermione, es hermoso- exclamó Sam al ver su vestido.

-Lo es, ¿no es verdad?- respondió ella radiante-. Mamá siempre ha tenido un gusto exquisito para los vestidos. Solo espero que a Ron le guste- dijo sin poder evitar sonrojarse.

-Seguro que así será- la animó su amiga-. Y si no, más le vale ocultarse el resto de la noche, o tendrá que vérselas con mi varita.

Hermione rió ante el comentario y se dispuso a alistarse. Minutos más tarde, luchaba con su cabello frente al espejo del tocador.

-Sam- llamó mientras tomaba un gran cepillo-, ¿me pasas la botella de poción alisadora?

-¿Cuál es?- preguntó ésta desde el otro lado de la habitación.

-Es la verde pequeña que está sobre mi mesa de noche.

-Ah, claro, aquí está- respondió alcanzándole la botella.

Hermione la miró horrorizada y, después de tomar la botellita, exclamó:

-¡Sam, aún no te has alistado!

-Eso… tranquilízate, estaré lista- dijo despreocupadamente, dirigiéndose hacia su baúl y revolviendo todo su contenido.

-Pero Sam, el baile no tarda en comenzar y tú aún no te duchas. Ni siquiera has abierto el paquete de tu vestido- comentó echándole una fugaz mirada al paquete marrón que había sobre la cama.

-Es que necesito encontrar algo importante- se excusó la ojiazul.

-Pero- trató de replicar Hermione, pero fue interrumpida por una chica que, desesperada, entró a la habitación.

-¿Alguna de ustedes ha visto una red para cabello con pedrería?- preguntó Annika con rostro preocupado.

-No- negaron Parvati y Lavender a la vez.

-¡Oh no!- se lamentó la chica a punto del llanto-, ¡era de mi abuela! ¡Mamá me matará si no la encuentro!

-Tranquilízate Ann- la consoló Sam-. Aparecerá, te lo aseguro.

-Pero es que mamá me la envió hace unos días para que la usara en el baile. ¿Qué le voy a decir si la he perdido?- por su rostro brotaron algunas lágrimas brillantes, que corrieron su maquillaje.

-¿Qué te parece si te ayudo a buscarlo?- sugirió optimista-. Dos personas buscando son mejores que una. Te acompañaré a tu dormitorio.

Annika la miró con una devoción infinita, y después de agradecerle incontables veces, se retiró a su dormitorio para empezar la búsqueda ella misma.

-Sam- la riñó Hermione, ceñuda.

-¿Qué?- preguntó ella inocentemente, dejando su propia búsqueda a un lado.

-No puedes ir a ayudar a Ann, date cuenta de la hora que es, ella ya está lista, tiene el vestido puesto y solo le falta esa cosa extraña que piensa ponerse en la cabeza. Y tú por otro lado…

-Vamos Hermione, no me tomará mucho tiempo- y dicho esto salió de la habitación, dejando a Hermione arreglándose el peinado.

(…)

Mientras tanto, en la habitación de los chicos, las cosas no eran muy diferentes. Ron acaparaba el espejo del ropero de la alcoba, admirando su túnica azul marino de algodón egipcio, cortesía de Bill. Estaba realmente sorprendido de lo bien que podía lucir siempre y cuando lo que tuviera puesto no se pareciera a la ropa que solía usar su tía Tessy.

-Yo me rendiría si fuera tú amigo- le dijo a Harry, mirándolo desde el reflejo.

Harry se encontraba frente a la cómoda, observándose en otro espejo y con peine en mano, intentando que su cabello no luciese tan desordenado y fracasando estrepitosamente. Dándose por vencido, dejó el peine y se lamentó de no haberle pedido a Hermione un poco de la poción alisadora que seguramente ella usaría. No sabía por qué, pero se sentía nervioso.

-Bueno, te ves…- intentó consolarlo Seamus, pero no logró mucho, puesto que dificultosamente Harry había logrado aplastar un poco su melena azabache. Había que admitir que no se veía tan revuelta como de costumbre, pero no tenía el resultado que Harry esperaba.

-No te preocupes, creo que lograste aplacarlo un poco- intervino Neville, ataviado con una larga túnica púrpura-, aunque… tal vez no lo suficiente.

-Es un caso perdido- sentenció el ojiverde sentándose en el borde de su cama. Al menos, pensó, su atuendo no estaba mal. McGonagall había ordenado para él una túnica de terciopelo verde muy oscura con bordes dorados, que lo hacía lucir particularmente apuesto. Tomó de su mesita de noche un antifaz negro y se puso en pie.

-Esto del antifaz me parece una soberana estupidez- expuso Ron tomando el suyo, igualmente azul que su túnica-. Para una chica está bien, ¿pero nosotros?

-No te quejes- lo interrumpió Dean- me parece algo muy divertido.

-Si, claro- espetó en tono mordaz: seguía pensando que Dean no era pareja adecuada para Ginny.

-Bajemos ya, ¿te parece?- le dijo Harry poniéndose en marcha. Ron se encogió de hombros y lo siguió escaleras abajo.

(…)

-Sam, me adelantaré, ¿no te molesta o si?

-No, descuida- respondió la chica saliendo de la ducha.

-Te dije que te retrasarías mucho- dijo la castaña, apenada-. ¿Qué estabas haciendo cuando regresaste de con Annika?

-Estaba buscando algo, pero ya lo encontré- contestó ella parándose frente a su cama-. Tranquila, bajaré, algo rezagada, pero bajaré.

Hermione le dio una última mirada, antes de ponerse el antifaz y bajar junto con el resto de las chicas. Sam tomó el paquete que le había llegado esa mañana y lo abrió. Del interior surgió un vestido y un antifaz a juego. No podía creerlo: después de todo, aquella sería una gran noche.

* * *

Los chicos aguardaban a sus parejas en el vestíbulo. Algunos caminaban de aquí para allá, nerviosos. Otros, con inusitada calma, charlaban de sabrá Merlín qué cosas. Finalmente un murmullo procedente de las escaleras les anunció que ellas habían bajado.

Muchos soltaron exclamaciones generalizadas de asombro. Se extendieron los "¡Oh!" Y "¡Ah!" por todas partes, cuando las chicas, entusiasmadas, por fin aparecieron bajando por la gran escalera de mármol.

Entre las primeras en bajar estaba Ginny Weasley. Dean Thomas alargó su brazo y la ayudó a descender el final de la escalera. Un poco más atrás venía Annika, con el lacio cabello rubio suelto y cubierto por una redecilla de oro salpicada de piedras de colores. Fue a reunirse con Colin Creevey, quien lucía muy apuesto con su túnica negra. Katie Bell usaba un vestido liso y largo que le daba un toque de sensualidad, cosa que dejó casi mudo a su acompañante, un muchacho de Hufflepuff. Una a una, las chicas fueron bajando de la escalera. Ron casi se cae de bruces cuando por fin divisó a Hermione.

A primera vista, parecía que alguien le había hecho un encantamiento agrandador a una de las hadas que decoraban el castillo. Y es que Hermione llevaba un vestido dorado cubierto de lentejuelas, con una falda larga de capas de tela, que levantaba delicadamente con sus manos, enfundadas en un par de guantes de seda. A juego con el vestido, un antifaz dorado decoraba su rostro, que relucía aún más debido al elaborado peinado que ella misma había hecho.

-Hola- saludó tímidamente cuando se encontró con el pelirrojo.

-Luces magnífica- dijo aún medio atontado, como si lo que acababa de ver fuera una ilusión.

-Te vez muy bien- coincidió Harry, impresionado.

-Gracias- dijo sonrojándose- tú también te vez muy bien, Ron- apuntó mirando su figura.

-Ah, gracias- respondió aún en trance, provocando una risa tímida de ella. Sacudió la cabeza y regresó a la realidad-. ¿Quieres entrar ya?

-Claro- respondió tendiéndole el brazo. Esta vez, Ron reaccionó de prisa y la condujo hacia la entrada del Gran Salón.

Pero Harry no caminó ni un centímetro. Había estado buscando con la vista entre todas las chicas, pero por más que lo intentaba, no lograba vislumbrar a Sam. Tal vez, pensó, se había arrepentido.

-Descuida Harry- trató de tranquilizarlo Hermione, poniéndole una mano en el hombro-. Ella vendrá, es solo que tuvo un par de contratiempos.

-Claro- dijo él, un poco más calmado. Miro a sus amigos alejarse y se quedó en el vestíbulo, en espera de que Sam bajara.

Cho Chang, acompañada (a su pesar) por Roger Davies, no dejó escapar ese detalle. Miró a Harry, se veía muy apuesto ahora que había arreglado un poco su cabello (aunque podía haber hecho un mejor trabajo) y recordó con pesar que no sería su pareja. Realmente no le deseaba ningún mal al chico, pero en el fondo esperaba que su pareja lo dejara plantado, tal vez de ese modo se decepcionaría de Sam y se volvería a fijar en ella. Con este pensamiento en la cabeza, ingresó al Gran Salón sin decir una sola palabra.

Pasó un minuto, dos, tres, cinco, pero no había señas de que la chica hubiera aparecido. Prácticamente ya todas las parejas estaban dentro del Gran Salón, en espera de que comenzara el baile, y Harry empezaba a desesperarse. Hubo un momento terrible en el que Malfoy, acompañado de Pansy, por supuesto, se paró a su lado y le dijo.

-¿Qué ocurre, Potter? ¿Tu pareja te dejó plantado? ¿O es que acaso ni siquiera conseguiste pareja?

-¡Cállate, Malfoy!- le espetó el chico, pues no estaba de humor para sus tonterías.

-Déjalo Draco, debe ser horrible saber que nadie quiere acompañarte a un baile- dijo Pansy en un falso tono de compasión. Sin que Harry pudiera evitarlo, se alejaron riendo burlonamente.

Ya había pasado media hora… cuarenta minutos, y ella no bajaba. El vestíbulo se encontraba completamente desierto. El silencio era anulado por los murmullos provenientes del Gran Salón. Harry se sentó al pie de las escaleras y se quitó el antifaz. Tal vez Malfoy tenía razón, tal vez Sam había aceptado solamente para quitárselo de encima, y realmente no quería ir con él al baile. Tal vez, Hermione había dicho aquello solo para tranquilizarlo, para no decirle que en realidad Sam estaba en la sala común, frente a la chimenea, absorta en su lectura sin siquiera pensar en que él la estaría esperando.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el sonido alejado de pasos. Seguramente era Filch, malhumorado como siempre. En cuanto llegara ahí, le diría que se largara a su habitación, que si no iba a entrar al baile no le permitiría estar deambulando por los pasillos. Podía verse ya caminando lentamente hacia la torre de Gryffindor, y cuando entrara, Sam vería su rostro patético y se reiría de que hubiera caído en aquella broma.

Pero el sonido de pasos se hizo cada vez más apresurado. Poniendo un poco más de atención, se dio cuenta de que no eran las botas gastadas de Filch las que se acercaban. Parecían más bien un par de zapatillas. Se puso en pié rápidamente. Justo en ese momento, alguien apareció en las escaleras.

Sam respiraba entrecortadamente, al parecer por haber corrido a todo lo que le daban sus piernas desde la torre de Gryffindor. Harry se quedó mudo de asombro.

Su cabello, largo y sedoso, estaba arreglado en una alta fuente que se elevaba con elegancia sobre su cabeza, dejando caer dos caireles que enmarcaban su rostro. Su flequillo, salpicado de brillantina, se elevaba sobre sus ojos, maquillados ligeramente, haciendo resaltar su brillante color azul zafiro. Su vestido parecía el de una princesa de esas que pintan en los cuentos muggles. Era de fina seda color beige, bordado con hilos plateados formando una delicada y sutil enredadera alrededor de su torso, acentuando su esbelta figura. Carecía de mangas o tirantes, dejando al descubierto la piel de sus hombros y espalda, y en la parte superior tenía una gruesa cinta de seda color verde sepia, engalanando aún más el diseño. El vestido se ceñía en su cintura para ensancharse hasta el piso, moviéndose con gracia ante cada paso que daba la chica.

-Siento haberme retrasado Harry, estaba buscando algo importante y no lograba encontrarlo- se disculpó mientras bajaba las escaleras.

-Te ves bellísima- dijo apenas dándose cuenta de que las palabras salían de su boca. Sin duda alguna, la espera había valido la pena.

-¿De verdad lo crees?- respondió ella esbozando una gran sonrisa.- ¡Qué alivio! Nunca antes me había presentado a un baile y temía que no te gustara mi aspecto.

-No, para nada, luces hermosa- sentenció el muchacho, aún sin creer que tenía por pareja a la chica más linda en todo Hogwarts, al menos, en su opinión.

-Tú también te vez muy bien. Exceptuando…

Harry siguió su mirada. Claro, el cabello. Ahora más que nunca se arrepentía de no haber pedido de esa poción a Hermione. Sam estiró su mano hacia su cabeza y, para sorpresa de Harry, revolvió su melena azabache, devolviéndole su rebeldía habitual.

-Así me gustas más- le dijo sonriendo aún más ampliamente. Sacó de la nada un antifaz en el mismo color verde de la cinta y se lo puso-. ¿Entramos?

A Harry le costó un par de segundos reaccionar. Se volvió a poner su propio antifaz, ofreció su brazo a Sam y ambos entraron, justo cuando 'Las Brujas de MacBeth', el popular grupo que amenizaría la velada, terminó de tocar la melodía de bienvenida. Muchas cabezas se dirigieron a la entrada del salón, magníficamente decorado, al igual que dos años atrás. Muchos murmuraron acerca de la pareja que iba entrando. Por primera vez en su vida, a Harry no le molestó que todos murmuraran. Se dieron prisa en llegar a una mesa al fondo, frente a la Mesa Alta, donde Ron y Hermione los estaban esperando.

-¿Sam?- preguntó Ron incrédulo.

-Hola Ron, qué bien te ves- saludó ella. Ignorando por completo la "inoportuna" entrada que acababan de hacer, tomó asiento junto a Ginny, quien también se encontraba ahí.

-Te dije que tu padre no tenía motivos para negarse en enviarte un vestido- comentó Ginny mirando a su amiga, a la vez que hacía aparecer un vaso de agua. Iba ataviada con un hermoso vestido de color lavanda, largo y con pliegues que la hacían lucir más alta y elegante. Llevaba el cabello suelto arreglado en caireles y coronado con una tiara de brillantes. Su antifaz, decorado con finos grabados de flores, la hacía lucir aún más bella.

-No tienes ni idea, Gin- contestó la muchacha.

En ese momento, Dumbledore se puso en pie, cosa que hizo desaparecer los murmullos por completo. Sobre su torcida nariz se podía ver un antifaz que simulaba las alas de un fénix y, de hecho, del centro hasta donde terminaba su frente se elevaba lo que parecía ser la cabeza. Dumbledore sonrió complacido ante el silencio repentino que habían adoptado sus alumnos.

-Mis queridos invitados, es para mi un gran honor darles la bienvenida a este baile de Navidad de Antifaces. Me alegra que se hayan unido al espíritu usando tan elaboradas máscaras del misterio. Veo con gusto que algunos elaboraron sus propios diseños. Estupendo, estupendo…- Hubo un momento de silencio y prosiguió-. Antes que nada, quiero dar la bienvenida a nuestros invitados de honor: el Ministro de Magia, Arthur Weasley, y su familia.

Del otro lado de la pista de baile, en una mesa redonda, seis personas, todas con el cabello rojo como el fuego, se pusieron en pie y agradecieron los aplausos que en ese momento surgieron en el Gran Salón. Fred y George alzaban las manos como si de famosos se tratasen, bajo la mirada reprobatoria de su madre, y la divertida de Bill. Dumbledore señaló hacia la mesa donde estaban Ron y Ginny, indicándoles que también debían ponerse de pie.

Sam miró al joven que se encontraba al lado del mayor de los Weasley y algo parecido a un sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas.

-No sabía que Charlie asistiría también.

-Yo tampoco- sentenció Harry. Los aplausos cesaron y todos los Weasley tomaron asiento.

-Excelente. Es sumamente gratificante ver que el espíritu festivo no se ha perdido, ni siquiera en estos tiempos en que son pocas las alegrías de las que podemos gozar. Precisamente ése es el principal objetivo de esta fiesta: recordarnos a todos y a cada uno de nosotros que debemos unirnos, solo aunando fuerzas podremos vencer al enemigo.

Tras este pequeño discurso, la audiencia irrumpió nuevamente en aplausos. Los gemelos, pícaros como siempre, se levantaron y lanzaron silbidos y gritos de apoyo, cosa que su madre miró con desaprobación. Dumbledore agradeció los aplausos y, nuevamente, tomó la palabra.

- Ahora, me permito solicitarles a nuestros invitados de honor se pongan una vez más de pie, y nos honren abriendo el primer baile de, lo que espero, será una mágica velada.

El señor Weasley se levantó y ofreció su mano a su esposa, quien de inmediato se puso en pie y se dirigió hacia el centro de la pista con su marido. Fred y George, quienes sorpresivamente iban acompañados nada más y nada menos que por Angelina Jonson y Alicia Spinet, imitaron a sus padres. Bill se encaminó a la Mesa Alta y, para sorpresa de todos, pidió a Fleur la acompañara en la primera pieza. Muchos miraron con ira contenida a Bill, cosa que a él no le importó. Había quedado resuelto el misterio de la gran felicidad de Fleur y las muchas lechuzas que recibía.

-¿Me permites esta pieza, Hermione?- preguntó Ron tendiéndole una mano. La chica asintió sonrojándose y se puso en pie, al mismo tiempo que Ginny y Dean lo hacían. Poco a poco, más parejas se fueron uniendo al festejo.

-Nunca la había visto tan feliz- comentó Sam a Harry, en el preciso instante en el que Charlie se acercaba a su mesa y en tono caballeroso la invitaba a compartir el primer baile. La chica asintió tímidamente, y dándole una mirada a Harry que quería decir que volvía en seguida, se encaminó hacia la pista.

Harry la miró alejarse, pensando que si ella hubiera estado en el baile del Torneo de los Tres Magos tal vez no hubiera sido tan vergonzoso abrir el baile enfrente del resto del colegio. Sin saber muy bien por qué, apretó los puños debajo de la mesa hasta dejar blancos sus nudillos.

- Parece que Charlie de verdad le gusta- dijo una voz soñadora a sus espaldas. Harry se dio la vuelta y se encontró con un par de ojos de un azul cielo, muy distinto al de la chica que lo había acompañado al baile. Pese a estar detrás de un antifaz tornasol, que cambiaba del naranja al amarillo con el reflejo de las velas, pudo distinguir a Luna Lovegood sin ninguna dificultad.

-Hola Luna, ¿con quién has venido?- preguntó curioso. La chica llevaba un vestido naranja largo y algo más holgado que el de Hermione. Al igual que Ginny, su cabello estaba suelto y acomodado en caireles. Realmente se veía muy bien.

-Vine con Neville, lo encontré el otro día en los invernaderos, estaba cambiando de maceta esa planta tan curiosa que tiene- respondió con su tono soñador-. Platicamos durante un rato y me preguntó si asistiría al baile. Le dije que lo haría, aunque no tenía pareja. Al parecer, él tampoco, así que decidimos venir juntos.

-Ya veo- dijo Harry. Después de todo, no habría sido mala idea haber invitado a Luna, se veía bien, pese a su costumbre de usar cosas extrañas. Aunque sus aretes de rábano seguían ahí-. ¿Y Neville?

-Fue por ponche. Es un chico muy atento, es una lástima que el resto de la gente no lo note, tal vez así podría haber conseguido una pareja que le gustase-. Una vez más, Luna había hecho uso de su habilidad para decir cosas con una franqueza que incomodaba-. No digo que no sea divertido venir con un amigo, pero creo que le habría gustado venir con Mandy.

-¿Con quién?

-Mandy Brocklehurst, va en tu curso, pero es de mi casa… ¿Me pregunto si habrá pudín esta noche?

-Ah, claro- dijo Harry no muy convencido.

-A tu amiga le gusta Charlie, ¿cierto?- volvió a preguntar Luna. En ese momento Harry sintió como si un escreguto de cola explosiva lo hubiera atacado.

-No lo sé, supongo.

-Pero claro, no creo que hagan buena pareja. Debo de admitir que a mi también me gusta. El hermano de Ginny es muy apuesto. Mandy también lo dice.

-Ya veo…

-¿Te molesta que Charlie le guste?- expresó de repente.

-¿Qué? ¡No, claro que no! ¿Por qué habría de importarme?- respondió Harry a la defensiva. Claro que no le molestaba, después de todo, Sam era su amiga, ¿por qué habría de incomodarle que Charlie acaparara su atención?

-No lo sé, ustedes dos son muy unidos, pensé que tal vez te molestaba.

-Pues no, no me molesta…

-Ya, no importa, al parecer acabó el primer baile, tu amiga viene para acá.

Sam agradecía a Charlie por el baile y se encaminaba hacia donde Harry y Luna. Harry recordó que Sam había afirmando no saber bailar aquél día mientras tenían su pequeña carrera, y se decepcionó al mirar cómo Charlie y ella reían.

-Me mintió- musitó para si.

-¿Por qué dices eso?- preguntó Luna abriendo aún más sus azules y soñadores ojos.

-Me dijo que no sabía bailar, pero al parecer está disfrutando de su baile con Charlie.

-Eso no es mentir- apuntó Luna astutamente, sin perder su característico tono de voz-. El que no sepa bailar no quiere decir que no le guste hacerlo. Son dos cosas muy diferentes. Es como… como yo y las cerezas: el que sea alérgica a ellas no significa que no me gusten, aunque si las como, tal vez podría morir.

Harry la miró muy atento y, por vez primera, se percató de lo inteligente que podía ser Luna. Después de todo, pensó, ella era una Ravenclaw.

-¿Tú eres la chica que estaba descalza en la nieve, o no?- preguntó Sam en cuanto llegó, sentándose al lado de Luna.

-Si, soy yo. Tú eres la chica que sacaron en una camilla del estadio de Quidditch, ¿no es así?- preguntó la rubia mientras examinaba el techo, al parecer muy interesada en encontrar algo.

-Si, aunque no me gusta recordar eso- le respondió sin evasivas-. Me gustó cómo narraste el partido. ¿Eras tú, cierto?

-Ajá- afirmó Luna.

-¿Qué buscas?- preguntó Sam sin poder contenerse.

-Oh, nada importante. Me pareció oír un zumbido y creí que se trataba de nargles.

En ese momento Neville se acercó con dos grandes vasos de ponche. Luna de despidió de los dos chicos y se dirigió, aún examinando el techo, hacia donde el Gryffindor se encontraba.

-¿Qué son los nargles?- preguntó Sam mirando inquisitiva a Harry. Éste ahogó una risa y respondió a su pregunta.

-Ni idea, nunca lo he averiguado, pensé que quizá tú sabrías qué son.

Entre carcajadas, pláticas y una abundante y deliciosa cena (Hermione no perdió oportunidad para defender a sus queridos elfos) transcurrió el baile. Los profesores platicaban animados entre sí (exceptuando a Snape, quien como siempre tenía un ánimo apático) y algunos otros compartían una charla con Arthur Weasley y su esposa. Bill y Fleur no se separaron ni un segundo, y los gemelos informaban entusiasmados el progreso de su tienda a McGonagall, quien después del incidente con la profesora Umbridge parecía haberles tomado una simpatía especial.

Una pareja en especial salió por las puertas del Gran Salón para poder gozar de más calma, paseando por el vestíbulo y los pasillos sin ser interrumpidos por el bullicio del recinto. Con paso lento y sonrisas nerviosas, caminaron durante un par de minutos sin decirse gran cosa el uno al otro. Bastaban las miradas para comunicarse. En un determinado momento, sus dedos se entrelazaron tomándose las manos.

-Sabes, me estoy divirtiendo mucho- comentó Hermione rompiendo al fin el silencio.

-Yo también- admitió Ron, ligeramente azorado-. Ojalá te hubiera invitado en el baile del torneo.

-Ya no importa. Sabes, el otro día estoy segura de que Ethan iba a invitarme- Ron emitió un sonido parecido al gruñido de un león molesto-. Pero me alegro de que lo hayas hecho tú primero.

Ron se sonrojo levemente. Era la primera vez que mantenía una conversación como esa con Hermione, sin gritarse, sin discutir, simplemente charlando, hablando sinceramente.

-Hermione, yo… bueno, hay a-algo que quería decirte.

-Te escucho- respondió tranquilamente, sin quitar su sonrisa nerviosa. Se habían detenido en un pasillo amplio, donde el frío no se sentía, y un par de hadas revoloteaban sobre sus cabezas.

-Sabes, desde hace tiempo yo, verás, es algo difícil de…

De repente escuchó unas risitas disimuladas que provenían de arriba. Tanto él como Hermione voltearon sus cabezas hacia el lugar de donde procedían aquellas vocecitas agudas y se percataron de que las hadas, divertidas por su timidez, sonreían y volaban en círculos, rociándolos de polvo dorado, alrededor de una ramita que colgaba del techo.

-Muérdago- susurró Hermione bajando la mirada para toparse con la de Ron. Sin poder evitarlo, un débil rubor se apoderó de sus mejillas.

-¿Tú crees que deberíamos…?- preguntó Ron, acortando disimuladamente la distancia que había entre ellos.

-¿Besarnos?- completó la castaña, consiente de lo que significaba.

-Bueno, es decir, ya sabes, solo si tú quieres…

-Si tú lo quieres…- contestó ella acercándose aún más. Ron levantó su mano y acarició su mejilla.

-Una pestaña- se excusó riendo nerviosamente. Sus rostros estaban muy cerca, casi podían sentir la respiración del otro, sus narices se tocaban, cerraron los ojos esperando el contacto…

-Valla Weasley, ¿ahora te dedicas a la beneficencia pública, besando sangre sucias?

Ron se separó lentamente de Hermione, apretando los puños, frunciendo el ceño y con los ojos aún cerrados. Había estado tan cerca…

-Lárgate, Malfoy- le espetó molesto, como bien indicaba su mirada. ¿Es que siempre tenía que llegar a arruinarlo todo?

-Después de tantos años logras hacerte de una reputación, de poner en alto el nombre de mago, y lo hechas todo al drenaje, enredándote con una impura semejante.

Los ojos de Hermione se empañaron, era su gran noche y se estaba arruinando por culpa de Malfoy.

-Puede que su sangre no sea pura, pero ella es la chica más pura y bella que he conocido, no como la ramera que tienes por novia.

-¡Cómo te atreves a insultarme así Weasley!- exclamó Pansy ofendida. Malfoy, de inmediato, contraatacó.

-¡Claro, tenías que salir en defensa de esa inútil que no es capaz ni siquiera de ganar un simple duelo!

-¡Eso es porque eres tan imbécil que no puedes ganar sin hacer trampa!- la defendió Ron sonriendo levemente-. Y más te vale que regreses al agujero del que saliste, porque al Ministro de Magia no va a gustarle nada que un mocoso cretino le arruine la noche a su hijo.

Malfoy abrió la boca, pero al parecer, analizó la situación y parecía haber comprendido que podía meterse en muchos problemas, así que la cerró, le dedicó una mirada envenenada y, ante los rezongos de Pansy, se alejó por el pasillo. Ron volteó a mirar a Hermione, quien lo miraba sonriente, ocultando las lágrimas detrás de su antifaz.

-¿El hijo del Ministro?- preguntó arqueando una ceja-. Creí que habías dejado atrás esa fase.

-Bueno, funcionó, ¿no es así?- se excusó frotándose la nuca, y antes de que pudiera decir o hacer algo más, Hermione se abalanzó sobre él y lo besó intensamente. Sobre ellos, las hadas reían divertidas.

* * *

_Fin de la parte uno, jeje. Disculpen ustedes que no les deje adelanto esta vez, pero pues básicamente es una continuación de este capítulo. Ahora, contestaré._

_**Carpotter:** jaja, gracias por disculpar mi pequeño despiste. Si, fue más corto pero realmente no había mucho que agregar, era básicamente lo que puse lo único a contar en eso, pero bueno, espero redimirme con las 14 páginas de esta semana. Uh... bueno, si tú lo dices, curiosamente no tengo ni el 7 ni el 4 en mi casa, los presté, jeje. Revisaré de todos modos. Ah, me pasaré, despreocúpate, pero dame un poco de tiempo porque por ahora la escuela me tiene algo atareada._

_**Gothic: **la incondicional lectora de cada semana. Ah eres muy linda chica. Ah, ahora que reviso si creo que lo dejó medio colgado, pero bueno, Harry no supo qué responder, ni un gracias, porque no se entendía ni él mismo. Ah fiestas de 15!! me encantan!! desde la mía las adoro aún más, me ponen tan emotiva!! Ojalá te hayas divertido. Besos!_

_**AnyPotter: **¡Bienvenida! (si es bienvenida verdad? después de mi metida de pata mejor pregunto, jeje). Gracias. Pasaré a ver los tuyos espero yo pronto. Muchas gracias por leer. ¿Quién es tu pareja? jeje. Yo creo que yo haré como Sam, iré con un amigo, porque por el momento no hay nadie que me guste, jiji. Como dato curioso, el vestido de ella lo soñé O.o. Y gracias por lo de ingenio, aunque a veces las musas me abandonan y tengo laaargos periodos secos T-T._

_Hasta la próxima, y si les gustó, ¡comenten! ^-^_


	16. Lazos

**16**

**Lazos**

-Y después de eso… no lo sé, simplemente dejó de gustarme.

Harry y Sam conversaban sentados a la mesa, bajo la luz de las velas y con la música sonando como fondo, amenizando la fiesta. A su alrededor, decenas de jóvenes bailaban y se divertían. Tal y como Luna lo había dicho, el hecho de que Sam no supiera bailar, no quería decir que no le gustara, pero no quería presionar a Harry, no conociendo lo mucho que le incomodaba aquello y sentir todas las miradas en él (secuelas del baile del Torneo). Era por eso que únicamente había bailado con Charlie, cada vez que él se acercaba a pedírselo. Pero aún así, había sido hasta el momento una velada maravillosa. Cuando no se ponían en pié para disfrutar mejor del concierto privado que las "Brujas de MacBeth" brindaban al colegio, se conformaba con bromear con él, conversar con los Weasley (a los que les había simpatizado mucho) o platicar a solas con Harry (Ron y Hermione habían desaparecido misteriosamente). Era esto último lo que más disfrutaban. En ese momento, Harry estaba relatando las razones que lo llevaron a separarse de Cho, conversación que había surgido después de que ella y Roger habían pasado delante de ellos bailando.

-Fue muy raro, es como si… como si lo que pasó con ella no hubiese significado nada…- explicó Harry con la mirada perdida. Era difícil que él hablara abiertamente de sus sentimientos, pero cuando estaba con Sam, todas esas barreras se derrumbaban-. Algunas veces siento que nunca significó algo, y por eso me siento algo incómodo cuando me topo con ella. Es decir, para ella debió ser muy difícil, como me lo explicó Hermione. Pero yo…

-No digas eso- trató de consolarlo-. Tenías razón en enojarte. Está bien apoyar a los amigos, pero no cuando sabes que están haciendo algo incorrecto. Cho no debió culpar a Hermione. Y no debió mostrarse tan celosa contigo, debió confiar en ti.

-Si, tienes razón- coincidió el muchacho. Eso es lo que él siempre había pensado, pero por alguna razón, no había podido definirlo. Y justo cuando iba a comentárselo, miró como ella le sonreía a alguien a la distancia. La señora Weasley la saludaba alegremente, y Charlie también. De nuevo tuvo esa sensación de ser atacado en el estómago por un escreguto de cola explosiva, y de repente, Charlie ya no le parecía tan simpático, con su sonrisa presuntuosa y su actitud ridículamente amigable. Sin darse cuenta, hizo la pregunta que llevaba mucho rato dándole vueltas en la cabeza, desde que Luna lo había mencionado.

-Charlie te gusta, ¿no es verdad?- dijo con una voz extraña que en nada se parecía a la suya.

-¿Hum?- preguntó Sam distraída.

-Charles, te gusta- repitió con ese tono de voz tan raro. ¿Por qué estaba actuando así?

-Ah- respondió ella, y a Harry le pareció ver por un instante (porque con la luz baja y los antifaces, era difícil saber) que algo parecido a un sonrojo aparecía en sus mejillas. Pero al segundo siguiente pensó que debía haber sido su imaginación, porque la chica prosiguió en un tono perfectamente normal-: si, es verdad, Charlie me gusta, pero ¿y qué? Debe gustarles a muchas chicas más. Es decir, no es como si lo quisiera como a una pareja. Es más como… una simple atracción.

-Oh- musitó Harry. De pronto sintió relajarse sus músculos y le pareció que, después de todo, Charlie si era bastante agradable.

-Pero descuida, no quiere decir que me hubiera gustado más venir con él, de hecho, creo que de entre todos los chicos del colegio, me alegra mucho que fueras tú quien me invitara.

-Gracias- ¿Acaso el clima de repente se había vuelto caluroso? Porque Harry sentía que el verano había llegado en tan solo unos segundos.

-Y a ti, ¿te habría gustado venir con alguien más?- preguntó ella- no tienes que responder si no quieres.

-No, para nada. Me alegra mucho haber venido contigo. Ya sabes, como amigos- aclaró sin ninguna razón en especial.

-Desde luego- contestó Sam tras beber un poco de agua. Su tranquilidad contagió a Harry.

- No sé cómo lo haces.

-¿Hacer qué?- preguntó confundida.

-Eso, sabes escuchar a las personas sin replicar, sabes dar un consejo y callar cuando lo necesito. Contigo nunca me es difícil hablar de nada. Cuando estoy contigo siento que soy… un chico normal. No el niño que vivió, no Harry Potter, solo Harry.

Y después de eso, pasó algo que lo confundió un tanto. La mirada de Sam cambió radicalmente a una melancólica, y verla daba una sensación extraña, entre esa misma melancolía, tristeza y compasión.

-No tengo idea de cómo lo hago- comenzó a explicar. Harry la miró atentamente. Le pareció ver que, detrás de ese antifaz, sus ojos se enrojecían poco a poco. Pero no dijo nada-. Ni siquiera estoy segura del porque lo hago. Sabes, creo que todo comenzó cuando era muy pequeña. Nunca… nunca le he contado esto a nadie… Me siento algo tonta al hacerlo.

-Puedes confiar en mí- le aseguró el chico. Eso fue suficiente para convencerla.

-Cuando yo era niña tenía una nana. Era una elfina doméstica, y mi única amiga. Mamá no… ella nunca pudo pasar tiempo conmigo, así que la elfina se encargaba de cuidarme. Ella me escuchaba y protegía.- Hizo una pausa y sonrió. Pero no era la sonrisa que siempre adoptaba, sino una muy distinta: era triste, lejana, ausente-. Por las noches, me contaba historias fantásticas, historias de libros que sacaba de una biblioteca muggle que había en mi casa. Cuando yo las oía, me sentía muy dichosa, libre del mundo…

-Los libros de aquél día en la biblioteca…- recordó Harry. Nunca pensó que un elfo podría significar tanto para alguien, pero tampoco pensó que fuera algo absurdo, no viniendo de ella.

-Si, esos- coincidió Sam borrando su sonrisa, y Harry notó que la voz parecía quebrársele. ¿Acaso ella estaba…?

-Esa elfina significaba mucho para mí. Y un día, ocurrió algo terrible. Ella murió. Tal vez si yo no…

-Si tú no, ¿qué?- preguntó Harry ante el silencio.

-No… no importa. Solo sé que desde que ella se fue, nada volvió a ser lo mismo. Me refugiaba en sus libros, sentía que al leerlos, ella regresaría a mi. Pero eso era imposible.

-Sam…

- Nunca hubo nadie que me escuchara. Siempre quise que… quisiera tener a alguien que callara conmigo, que me aconsejara cuando lo necesitara, que me escuchara sin reñir lo que diga, que me quisiera por lo que soy… Necesitaba tanto a alguien así a mi lado… -en este punto del relato, su voz ya se había quebrado por completo-. Pero esa persona jamás llegó, y de algún modo supe que jamás llegaría. Ya me he resignado a ello, pero supongo que es por eso que… que me esfuerzo por ser esa persona para los demás, para que no sientan esta soledad que siempre cargo conmigo.

Sam ya no pudo seguir hablando. Ya no pudo ocultar más lo sola que se sentía. Un par de lágrimas, redondas y brillantes como perlas, escaparon de sus ojos y rodaron por sus mejillas, mientras sollozaba en silencio.

Estaba llorando.

¡Sam estaba llorando!

Harry se sintió miserable, ella jamás había llorado por ninguna causa. Ella, que se veía tan fuerte, lucía ahora tan frágil. No soportaba verla así, no a ella. En ese momento habría dado todo por detener su llanto. Entonces hizo algo que no había hecho nunca: con delicadeza, tomó su mano y la estrechó fuertemente. Cuando su piel hizo contacto con la de ella, sintió algo que no supo explicar: fue como una descarga eléctrica, como si de repente le hubieran dado un golpe al corazón. Ella levantó su rostro y lo miró sorprendida.

_Lonely, the path you have chosen_

_A restless road, no turning back_

_(Soledad, el camino que has escogido_

_Inquieta ruta, sin regreso)_

-Tal vez ya encontraste a esa persona, y no te has dado cuenta de que la tienes a tu lado- le dijo Harry, sintiendo más que nunca, que hablaba sinceramente.

_One day you will find your light again_

_Don't you know?_

_Don't let go, be strong _

_(Un día encontrarás tu luz nuevamente._

_¿Tú no sabes?_

_No dejes, se fuerte)_

Sam secó sus lágrimas con la mano libre, y volvió a mostrar esa sonrisa que tanto gustaba a Harry. La melodía alegre que había estado sonando había terminado unos momentos antes, y las notas de una suave, lenta y dulce canción ya habían comenzado a sonar. Harry se puso en pie y sin soltar su mano, la invitó a bailar. Sorprendida, la chica abandonó su asiento y lo acompañó al centro de la pista.

_Follow your heart__._

_Let your love lead through the darkness_

_Back to a place you once knew_

_I believe, I believe, I believe in you_

_(Sigue tu corazón._

_Deja que tu amor te conduzca a través de la oscuridad_

_Vuelve a un lugar que una vez conociste_

_Yo creo, Yo creo, Yo creo en ti)_

Harry la tomó por la cintura delicadamente y le sonrió. Sam correspondió al gesto. Dejándose llevar por la música, comenzaron a moverse con gracia por la pista. Dieron un paso, dos, tres, y muy pronto la pista de baile fue suya. Claro que había otras parejas alrededor, pero ¿qué importaban? Ese momento, ese precioso momento de breve e infinita alegría, era de ellos.

_Follow your dreams_

_Be yourself an angel of kindness_

_There's nothing that you cannot do_

_I believe, I believe, I believe in you_

_(Sigue tus sueños_

_Se tu mismo un ángel de bondad_

_No hay nada que no puedas hacer_

_Yo creo, Yo creo, Yo creo en ti)_

-Creí que no te gustaba bailar- expresó Sam en voz baja, audible sólo para Harry. Éste, feliz por alejarla del llanto, le respondió dulcemente.

-Y así era. Pero como ya te dije antes, haré cualquier cosa para verte sonreír. A ti te gusta bailar, ¿o no?

-No era necesario- trató de excusarse. Él estaba haciendo eso por ella, y no podía sentirse más agradecida. Tal vez, solo tal vez, él tenía razón, y había encontrado a esa persona especial.

_Tout seul, tu t'en iras tout seul_

_Coeur ouvert à l'univers_

_(Solo, te iras fuera solo_

_Corazón abierto al universo)_

Era un momento mágico en verdad. El mundo que estaba a su alrededor desapareció, y sus problemas también. Harry no quería separarse de ella, quería protegerla por siempre. Nunca se preguntó por qué se sentía así, nunca pasó por su cabeza el cuestionarse por qué se sentía tan feliz bailando con ella. Alejar a Sam de su soledad era todo lo que le importaba en ese momento, y lo estaba logrando.

_Où suit ta quête sans regarder derrière_

_N'attends pas que le jour se lève_

_(Donde vayas busca sin mirar atrás_

_No esperes que el día nazca)_

Sam lo miraba. Nunca había estado tan feliz de que él fuera su amigo, y esa emoción por el saber que era importante para alguien más había hecho que su corazón comenzara a latir a prisa. Pero no le incomodaba. Harry tenía razón: cuando estaba con él, podía ser ella misma. Era como el hermano que siempre había querido tener. No importaba lo demás. Ojalá las cosas pudieran quedarse así eternamente, pero no era posible. Era por ello que quería disfrutar cada segundo de ese momento.

_Suis ton étoile_

_Vas jusqu'où ton rêve t'emporte_

_Un jour tu le toucheras_

_Si tu crois, si tu crois, si tu crois en toi_

_(Sigue tu estrella_

_Ve hasta donde tu sueño te lleva_

_Un día lo tocarás _

_Si tú crees, si tú crees, si tú crees en ti)_

Los corazones de ambos sincronizaron sus latidos. Es algo que ocurre cuando se está tan cerca de una persona a la que de verdad se aprecia: una madre con su hijo, dos hermanos muy unidos, un par de mejores amigos, un par de almas igualmente solitarias, que en ese momento olvidan su soledad. Así se sentían ellos. Harry siempre había estado solo, se había criado en casa de unos tíos que lo detestaba más que ninguna otra cosa. Su familia le había sido arrebatada, y tras la muerte de Sirius, había sentido un gran vacío en su alma que ni siquiera sus amigos podían sanar. Excepto ella… Era tan extraño, pues la apreciaba igual que a Ron y a Hermione, y sin embargo, con ella todo era diferente.

_Suis ta lumière, n'éteins pas la flamme que tu portes_

_Au fond de toi souviens toi_

_Que je crois, que je crois, que je crois en toi_

_(Sigue la luz, no apagues la llama que tú llegarás_

_En el fondo de ti recuerda_

_Que Yo creo, Que Yo creo, Que Yo creo en ti)_

Harry podía sentir los latidos potentes de su corazón, y le sorprendió que no se hubiera salido de su cuerpo, de tan fuertes que eran. Nunca antes, nunca, había estado tan cerca de una chica (que no fuera Hermione cuando lo abrazaba efusivamente). Pero no se sentía avergonzado, ni azorado, como cuando había salido con Cho. Seguramente era porque se trataba de una amiga. De la chica a la que se había jurado a si mismo proteger. ¿De qué? Era aún un misterio, pero se había hecho la promesa de que así sería. De repente se percató del dulce olor que emanaba su cabello, de lo suave que era su piel y de lo delicado que era su tacto. Cerró los ojos y dejó que esas bellas sensaciones lo inundaran, abrazándola aún más fuerte.

_Someday I'll find you_

_Someday you'll find me too_

_And when I hold you close I know that it's true_

_(Algún día yo te encontraré_

_Algún día tú también me encontraras_

_Y cuando te tenga cerca yo sabré que es verdad)_

Sin darse cuenta, la distancia entre ambos se había acortado. La muchacha se aferró aun más al cuerpo de su compañero de baile. Sus respiraciones chocaban, y sus miradas, engalanadas por los antifaces, no se separaban por ningún motivo. Sintiéndose en paz consigo misma, protegida por aquél amigo, aquél ángel que había llegado para apoyarla, nulificó la distancia y apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de Harry, sin saber que estaba provocando que una serie de confusos sentimientos atravesaran el corazón del chico, incluso sin que él se percatase por completo de ello.

_Follow your heart_

_Let your love lead through the darkness_

_Back to a place you once knew_

_I believe, I believe, I believe in you_

_(Sigue tu corazón_

_Deja que tu amor te conduzca a través de la oscuridad_

_De vuelta a un lugar que una vez conociste_

_Yo creo, Yo creo, Yo creo en ti)_

Su tacto era tan cálido, su presencia tan relajante. Olvidó por un instante sus problemas, su destino, quién era y lo que no era también, simplemente se refugió en los bazos de Harry, a quien había tomado como una tabla de salvación. Se sentía extraña, pues de su interior comenzaba a aflorar una sensación agradable. Sentía como si la música se anidara en su corazón y la misma luna susurrara palabras de consuelo en su oído. ¿Sería acaso aquello que todos llamaban felicidad? Porque no recordaba haber sentido algo tan agradable provenir de sí misma. –Porque no viene de mí- se dijo-, sino de él-. Pero, increíblemente, esto no la deprimió, sino que hizo que su corazón anhelara continuar a su lado para poder absorber más de ese cálido sentimiento.

_Follow your dreams_

_Be yourself an angel of kindness_

_There's nothing that you cannot do_

_I believe, I believe, I believe in you_

_I believe, I believe, I believe in you_

_I believe, I believe, I believe in you..._

_(Sigue tus sueños_

_Se tu mismo un ángel de bondad_

_No hay nada que no puedas hacer_

_Yo creo, Yo creo, Yo creo en ti_

_Yo creo, Yo creo, Yo creo en ti_

_Yo creo, Yo creo, Yo creo en ti...)_

El último acorde se detuvo, y lentamente, como negándose a despertar de un bello sueño, se separaron. Sonriéndose el uno al otro, salieron discretamente de la pista y se dirigieron hacia una de las puertas que llevaban a los jardines. Del otro lado del salón, una muchacha los observaba, reprimiendo sus ganas de llorar y de destrozar el vestido de la pareja de Harry.

-Supéralo amiga, ya se ha olvidado de ti, está muy claro.

-Gracias Marrieta- la cortó Cho de mala gana.

-Solo digo lo que veo, mejor concéntrate en el precioso ejemplar de chico que tienes por pareja.

-Tal vez debería…-dijo sin darse cuenta, secando sus lágrimas y dándose la vuelta, intentando alejar de sus pensamientos al niño que vivió.

Éste y Sam recorrían los terrenos del colegio, cubiertos completamente de nieve. No caminaron demasiado, puesto que no querían apartarse mucho del castillo, pero si lo suficiente como para poder alejarse un poco de los demás. De repente, Sam tembló, cosa que Harry no dejó pasar por alto. Se quitó la capa y, sin siquiera preguntar, la puso sobre los hombros de su amiga, quien lo miro agradecida.

-Gracias por el baile- se animó a decir al fin-, no tenías por qué hacerlo. Muchas gracias.

-No hay de qué, lo hice con gusto- respondió sintiéndose sumamente feliz.

-Eres muy dulce, ¿sabes? No muchos chicos hubieran hecho algo así solo para alegrarme un poco.

-¿Y funcionó?- preguntó imitando un tono escéptico y adoptando una mirada desconfiada, aunque por dentro reprimía una carcajada sonora.

-¿Tú qué crees?- al instante, fue ella quien se rió. En unos segundos, ambos estaban muertos de risa, como si alguien hubiera contado un chiste graciosísimo. Aunque en realidad no había motivo para aquello, y cualquiera hubiera dicho que se veían algo tontos riendo sin razón alguna, ellos no lo pensaban así. Cuando por fin se relajaron, Sam comenzó a buscar algo entre sus ropas.

-Sabes, quiero darte algo- le confesó cuando pareció que por fin había hallado lo que buscaba-. Fue por esto que me demoré en bajar, no lograba encontrarlo. Normalmente te lo habría dado en navidad, pero pensé que sería más especial si lo hacía esta noche.

Tomó el brazo de Harry y, sin darle tiempo de preguntar, abrochó a su muñeca una esclava de oro. Harry la miró sin comprender, por lo que Sam comenzó a explicarle.

-Este brazalete me lo dio una persona a la que yo quise mucho. Se supone que es un brazalete de la amistad; yo tengo la pareja, ¿vez?- levantó su brazo derecho y mostró una esclava idéntica-. Dice una leyenda que quienes los tengan, estarán unidos por un lazo tan fuerte que nadie podrá romper. No sé si creer en ella, pero quien me la dio me dijo que debía regalársela a una persona muy especial.

-¿Y decidiste regalármela a mi?- preguntó el muchacho, incrédulo.

-Eres tú quien debe tenerla. Has hecho muchas cosas por mí, Harry. Tú fuiste mi primer amigo, gracias a ti conocí a mucha gente en Hogwarts. Si no fuera por ti, me hubiera quedado leyendo en la Sala Común como cualquier otra noche, en lugar de haber bajado y convertir este baile en el mejor recuerdo de mi vida.

-Yo, no sé que…- pero antes de que dijera algo más, Sam lo interrumpió, pensando que quizás el regalo no le había gustado.

-Sé que lo del brazalete es una tontería, pero quería que lo tuvieras. Ha estado conmigo durante muchos años y nunca había conocido a alguien a quien obsequiársela.

-Me encanta Sam, de verdad. Jamás voy a quitármela.

-¿Lo dices en serio?- preguntó la chica

-Te lo juro- sentenció Harry.

Después de aquello, nadie dijo nada más. Se miraron sonrientes durante un breve instante, hasta que una voz los sacó de su trance.

-¡Sam! ¡Sam!- llamaba una muchacha pelirroja corriendo hacia ella.

-¿Ginny?- preguntó ella al aire. Sabía que se trataba de ella, pero aún así lo preguntó, como un acto reflejo.

-¡Qué bueno que te encuentro!- exclamó aliviada-. Mis padres y mis hermanos ya se van, el baile terminará en unos minutos, y no quieren marcharse sin despedirse de ti. Anda, acompáñame. Tú también Harry.

Siguieron a Ginny hasta el interior del castillo. La mayoría de los estudiantes ya se habían ido, lo que indicaba en inevitable fin de la mascarada. Harry estaba un poco triste de que la fiesta llegara a su fin, pues no recordaba habérsela pasado tan bien desde mucho tiempo atrás. La señora Weasley se despidió de él, recordándole que no debía meterse en problemas, que lo invitaban a pasar las vacaciones con ellos como cada año y que se cuidaran mucho, tanto él como Ron.

-Sam, querida, fue un honor conocerte- le dijo la Señora Weasley una vez hubo terminado con Harry.

-Igualmente- respondió ella, recibiendo un gran abrazo de Molly.

-Si necesitas algo, no dudes en escribir- informó el señor Weasley-. Cualquier cosa, nosotros te ayudaremos con gusto.

-Muchas gracias- dijo sonriendo levemente. No mucha gente tenía esas atenciones para con ella.

-Un verdadero placer conocerla, mademoiselle- sentenció George, haciendo una exagerada caravana – y recuerda, si quieres jugarle una broma a Malfoy…

-Cosa de la que nadie te culparía…- añadió Fred, sonriendo elocuentemente.

-Con gusto te daremos una lista de nuestros productos más eficaces, para que puedas inspirarte como es debido.

-¡Fred, George!- amenazó su madre.

-Lo tendré en cuenta- contestó reprimiendo su risa.

-Fue un placer bailar contigo Sam- agradeció Charlie, tomándole una mano y besándola, lo que la hizo sonrojar-. Espero verte de nuevo muy pronto.

-Igualmente Charlie.

-¿Alguien sabe donde está Ron?- preguntó la señora Weasley, entre molesta y preocupada.

-No lo sé- informó Ginny-. No lo he visto desde hace mucho ya, debe haber subido al dormitorio. Ya sabes que estas cosas no le gustan mucho que digamos.

-Oh, está bien, cuando lo veas dile que recuerde que tu padre irá por ustedes al andén, ¿de acuerdo?

-Si mamá- respondió Ginny cansinamente. Su madre le dio un último beso y todos los Weasley partieron del castillo.

Los tres chicos subieron a la torre de Gryffindor. Ginny, muerta de cansancio, subió a su dormitorio inmediatamente, dejando a Sam y a Harry solos.

-Me divertí mucho- comentó Harry sonriente-. Gracias por aceptar ir al baile conmigo.

-No hay de qué- dijo Sam-. Gracias a ti por invitarme. Te veré mañana- y sin decir más, subió por la misma escalera que Ginny unos momentos antes, y entró en su habitación, mientras Harry se dirigía a la suya. Cuando entró una figura en la oscuridad le dirigió la palabra.

-Creí que no llegarías nunca.

-Y yo que te habías metido en el armario evanescente-. Ron rió ante el comentario, para después suspirar soñadoramente. Harry se puso el pijama y, antes de acostarse, preguntó:

-¿Qué tal tu noche?

Ron suspiró nuevamente y, con un tono soñador digno de Luna Lovegood, respondió:

-Perfecta amigo. ¿Y la tuya?

Harry dudó un momento antes de contestar. En la oscuridad Ron no podía notarlo, pero antes de cerrar los ojos y dormir tranquilamente, en el rostro de Harry se dibujó una gran sonrisa. Dejó sus gafas en la mesita de noche, acarició la esclava de oro y contestó:

-Más que perfecta.

_**En el próximo...:** Las vacaciones de invierno han llegado, y los estudiantes se retiran a pasar las fiestas con sus familias, emocionados por el periodo de descanso. Harry, Ron y Hermione no será la excepción, pero Sam no parece tan entusiasada con la idea. El bando de la luz recibe buenas noticias respecto a la guerra, y Voldemort enfurece con ello. Draco aprovechará su asueto para investigar a fondo sobre un tema que lo intriga desde hace tiempo, aunque su padre no lo apruebe del todo. La mañana de navidad resulta muy inquietante para El Elegido. Un encuetro inesperado sembrará una gran duda en su cabeza. ¿Encontrará la respuesta?_

* * *

_Ah, otro retrazo... compréndanme, he estado algo ocupada con la fac. Bien, aquí terminó el baile. Espero de verdad que les haya gustado. Si si, lo admito, el adelanto es pésimo y este capítulo se pasa de meloso, pero... ah... fueron mis pininos románticos, intentaré mejorar eso. La canción que escogí originalmente era_ A Moment Like This, _pero después escuché _I Believe in You _de__ Il Divo __y no pude evitar que me gustara jeje. Si, lo sé, fue cortito, ¡pero es un gran paso!. Contesto Reviews y me despido, espero que ahora si sin más retrazos._

_AnnyPotter: bien, entonces tienes una imaginación prodigiosa, porque no estoy segura de que haya sido muy específica con el vestuario. Descuida, seguiré actualizando, aunque tal vez 8espero de verdad que no) vuelva a demorar, porque esto de ser nueva en la uni me trae un poco loquita jeje._

_Gothic: Si!! muy celoso... pero el niño al parecer no se da cuenta... ¡hombres! Si, era Obvio... desde siempre, han sido hechos el uno para el otro, y si, Malfoy es un metiche odioso!, y Tu: también genial!_

_Juansorvolopotter: no, no hará un numerito de celos... o al menos no que yo sepa, jeje. Si ni siquiera se entiende a sí mismo... espero que continues por acá._

_Carlospotter: ah, no he podido revisar tu historia, de verdad tengo curiosidad jiji, pero la escuela... pero... ¿quién me manda estudiar Actuaría? ah... Ah, yo sabía que Bill tenía el pelo largo, jijiji. Nos leemos después!_

_Kushina: ah! regresaste! oh niña te extraño muchísimo, a tí y a todos. Espero que estés bien, porque lo que es Vane tiene una pinta de Zombi... pobre, mucha presión en la carrera. Jejeje, no necesitas regalarme nada, y ya deja de decir que te da pena! si tú no tuviste la culpa de nada... ya será para después. Espero pronto alcances al fic para que leas esta respuesta ;). Me saludas a Isaac... y a Vane, a Carlos, a... a todos, jeje. Y si ves a Celene, también._

_Adiós! Comenten!_


	17. Una Inquietante Navidad

**17**

**Una Inquietante Navidad**

A la mañana siguiente no había vestigios del suntuoso baile de la noche anterior, excepto tal vez las túnicas de gala tiradas por el suelo de las habitaciones, que sus dueños habían lanzado sin pensarlo al llegar rendidos de la gran fiesta. Harry se despertó algo tarde esa mañana, y no era para menos, pues había sido el último de sus compañeros en subir a la torre. Sin embargo, se percató de que a su lado un muchacho pelirrojo dormía a pierna suelta mientras abrazaba su almohada, roncando escandalosamente. Harry lo miró con una extraña sensación de curiosidad y temor: quería preguntarle a su amigo qué había sido exactamente lo que había estado haciendo la noche anterior (aunque tenía una ligera idea) pero no estaba seguro de lo que pasaría cuando Ron lo externara. Decidió preocuparse por eso más tarde. Después de vestirse, le dio una rápida mirada al espejo del armario y su vista se fijó de inmediato sobre su desordenada cabellera.

"_Así me gustas más"_

Estas palabras llegaron sorpresivamente a su mente. Dio media vuelta para salir de su alcoba y, de manera inconsciente, levantó la mano y revolvió aún más su cabello, mientras una leve sonrisa se asomaba en su rostro al recordar a la chica que había dicho esas palabras. Sin duda, Sam siempre lograba alegrarle el día.

Por la tarde, después de pasear un rato por los terrenos con Ron (las chicas habían insistido en ir a la biblioteca a adelantar deberes), llegó Errol con una carta para Ron de parte de su madre, en la que informaba a Ron que podía invitar a Sam a pasar las vacaciones con ellos. Habiendo leído la carta, se apresuraron a buscar a la aludida para darle las buenas nuevas.

En cuanto entraron a la biblioteca, buscaron a sus amigas esperando encontrarlas solas en una mesa apartada del bullicio, y muy pronto divisaron a Sam en la sección de Aritmancia, mientras una pila de libros con piernas se acercaba a ella.

-Hola chicos- saludó la ojiazul despegando la vista de su lectura. Los dos zafiros que eran sus ojos se posaron en la muñeca de Harry, y su rostro sonrió afable al observar una brillante cadena de oro en ella.

-Que tal- se escuchó detrás de los libros que acababan de ser colocados sobre la mesa. Segundos después, Hermione se apartó el revuelto cabello de la cara y saludó a los dos muchachos, lanzándole una mirada especial al pelirrojo.

-Hermione, ¿qué te parecería pasar las vacaciones en mi casa?- preguntó Ron al instante.

-Lo siento, pero pasaré las fiestas con mi abuela. Quizá pueda ir algunos días en verano- se excusó notoriamente apenada. Ron soltó un "oh" de decepción y se encogió de hombros. Pero animándose nuevamente, preguntó a su otra interlocutora- ¿Y tú Sam, te gustaría ir?

Lejos de lo que esperaba, la chica se entristeció un poco.

-Yo… no estoy segura si deba…

-¿Por qué no? Mamá estaría encantada. Van a ir los gemelos, Charlie, Bill y, por lo que sé, invitó a Fleur a la cena de Nochebuena también. Parece ser que esos dos iniciaron algo más que una simple amistad.

-Vamos Sam, será grandioso- la animó Harry.

-Es que…

-Entiendan chicos- intervino la castaña-, tal vez ya hizo planes con su familia, al igual que yo.

Ron pareció meditarlo durante algunos segundos, y por lo visto se había resignado a la idea. Pero Harry notó en la mirada de la Gryffindor que la razón era otra. La muchacha se retiró de la biblioteca, excusándose, pues debía terminar algunos deberes que había olvidado en la sala común. El chico de iris esmeraldas dudó un momento, tras el cual salió él también en persecución de la ojiazul.

-¡Sam, espera!

Harry la alcanzó antes de que se perdiera de vista, logró detenerla tomando su mano y, por segunda vez en su vida, sintió recorrer su cuerpo esa extraña y desconocida sensación de electricidad que golpeaba su corazón y que, a pesar del leve y a la vez profundo dolor, le gustaba. Decidió ignorarla al mirar los bellos zafiros que tenía delante y prosiguió a externarle a su amiga lo que pensaba.

-Es mentira.

-¿Perdón?- preguntó ella atónita.

-A mí no me engañas, es mentira eso de que también pasarás las navidades con tu abuela. Tú me dijiste que no tenías familia, salvo tu madre- lamentó haber dicho esas palabras, pues pudo notar cómo los ojos de su amiga se llenaban de un dolor profundo, lejano, pero había sido necesario expresar aquello-. No es por esa razón que rechazaste la invitación de Ron. Es tu padre el que te lo impide, ¿cierto?- dijo esta última frase con cierto desdén, pues había comenzado a odiar a aquél hombre que parecía mantener atadas con invisibles cadenas las alas de la Gryffindor.

-Tienes razón, olvidaba que a ti no puedo ocultarte nada- asintió sonriendo melancólicamente: la misma sonrisa que había adoptado una noche antes, mientras la había visto llorar por primera y única vez. Había que admitir que en parte era reconfortante el saber que era la única persona que había merecido tal confianza de parte de la morena, pero no dejaba de ser perturbador el haber descubierto lo frágil que ella era en el fondo-. Tengo que pasar las vacaciones con él… No es que me apasione la idea, pero no tengo opción alguna.

-Lo sabía- asintió el moreno, dándose cuenta de que si aquella era la razón, no había manera de que ella los acompañara en las fiestas.

-Aunque…- agregó la chica al mirar la expresión de Harry- tal vez, pueda intentar convencer a mi padre de que me permita ir- añadió no muy alentada.

-¿De verdad?- preguntó Harry, esperanzado.

-Puedo intentarlo, no pierdo nada con ello, pero no prometo lograr nada- anticipó la Gryffindor.

-No importa- aseguró Harry, sin poder evitar que su rostro se iluminara por la pequeña posibilidad que Sam le había ofrecido.

* * *

El ajetreo normal del día en que los estudiantes regresaban a sus casas se dejó ver por todo el castillo. Los chicos se despedían de sus amigos, deseándose una feliz Navidad y un próspero año nuevo; bajando las jaulas de sus mascotas por las escaleras, asegurándose de no olvidar nada, aunque sabían que si así era, lo encontrarían todo en su correcto lugar, dentro de su alcoba.

Un muchacho miraba el cielo invernal sin pensar en nada interesante. Esperaba a sus amigos, aburrido, pues se había adelantado para apartar un carruaje en el que pudieran viajar todos juntos cómodamente. La mayoría de sus compañeros aún no salían a los terrenos, por lo que se encontraba prácticamente solo, a excepción de su bella lechuza nívea.

-¡Harry! – llamó una voz femenina detrás de él. Bajó sus pensamientos de nuevo a la Tierra y pudo mirar como una bella Ravenclaw de rasgos asiáticos se acercaba a él.

-Hola Cho- saludó el aludido notando cómo cierta incomodidad se apoderaba de él, cosa que siempre le ocurría cuando ella se acercaba.

-Yo… solo quería desearte que pases unas lindas vacaciones- expresó en voz baja y apenada, mientras la tristeza se hacía visible en sus preciosos ojos marrones. ¿Por qué tenía que ponerse triste cada vez que hablaba con él?

-Gracias, espero que tú también- respondió esperando sonar amigable.

-Supe que pasarás estos días en casa de los Weasley…

-Así es, como cada año- confirmó el joven.

-Me alegra que no vallas a pasar estos días solo en el colegio- informó Cho, fracasando estrepitosamente en sonar alegre, tal como lo hacía Harry al pretender oírse sereno-. Debes estar muy feliz, sobre todo porque tendrás muy buena compañía- agregó como si no lo deseara, desconcertando al chico.

-Claro, estaré en casa de Ron…

-Y en compañía de tu novia- completó al fin.

¿Había oído bien? ¿Ella había dicho _Su Novia_?

-¿De qué hablas Cho?- preguntó el moreno sin comprender.

-Ya sabes, tu novia, debes estar muy feliz ya que al fin consiguió permiso para ir contigo.

-Lo siento, no sé de que me…- pero la chica lo interrumpió, aparentemente molesta.

-¡No finjas más Harry! ¡Sabes perfectamente de qué hablo! ¡Esa chica que asistió al baile contigo irá con los Weasley a pasar navidades!

¿Sam? ¿Estaba hablando de Sam?

Harry no pudo evitarlo y, ante la mirada fulminante de la muchacha, soltó una carcajada sonora.

-¡No te burles Harry! ¿Creíste que no iba a notarlo nunca?

-Lo siento Cho- se disculpó recobrando la compostura-. ¿Puedo saber de donde sacaste esa absurda idea?

-¡Yo misma te vi cuando bailabas con ella! ¡Esa chica te acompañó al baile y bailaron juntos! ¡Siempre que paseas por el colegio ella te acompaña, y no tuviste el descaro de decirme que era tu novia el día en que me la presentaste!

Ahora sí no le quedaba duda de que estaba hablando de Sam. Lo que le extrañó fue que ella pensara que había algo entre ellos. Negó rotundamente con la cabeza.

-Te equivocas, ella es mi amiga- explicó el mago sin preguntarse siquiera el por qué de aquella aclaración. Después de todo, no tenía obligación alguna de rendir cuentas a la alterada águila.

Cho lo miró, recelosa, pero al parecer aquellas simples palabras habían hecho mella en su cabeza.

-¿De verdad?

-De verdad

-¿Me lo juras?

-Lo juro

-¿Por tu honor de buscador?

-Incluso por eso- aceptó el muchacho, empezando a hartarse de que no le creyera del todo-. ¡Vamos Cho! Te digo que no es más que mi amiga. Fuimos juntos al baile porque somos amigos. Y siempre estoy con ella, al igual que con Ron o Hermione- Cho intentó ocultar su desagrado- porque somos amigos.

La chica sonrió de nueva cuenta, como hacía un tiempo no lo hacía. De verdad la idea de que hubiera otra muchacha saliendo con su querido Gryffindor no le había agradado en absoluto.

-Es que…- comenzó sin evitar que un ardor se apoderara de sus mejillas- estaba segura de que ustedes… cuando estás con ella pareces tan feliz que… yo de verdad creía que tú sentías…

-No-somos-novios - aseveró el moreno, y de repente una ligera punzada atacó la boca de su estómago. Ahora sí que sentía que algo raro pasaba con él.

-¡No sabes qué alegría me da saberlo!- gritó eufórica la efusiva joven- en ese caso… ojalá pases unas lindas vacaciones, Harry- y dicho esto, se alejó prácticamente dando saltos de alegría hacia otro extremo de los jardines, donde seguramente sus amigas la estarían esperando.

En ese momento Harry recordó la conversación que había tenido con su amiga un par de días antes del baile, mientras hacían una pequeña competencia de vuelo. Era verdad, sería mejor aclararle las cosas a Cho de una vez.

-¡Eh, Cho!- gritó tratando de llamar su atención, pero la aludida ya no lo escuchaba. Se encogió de hombros decidiendo que ya habría tiempo de hablar de ello, justo en el momento en que tres adolescentes se acercaban a él.

-Gracias por apartarnos un coche- agradeció Hermione mientras Ron, gentilmente, subía su equipaje.

-No fue nada- respondió Harry frotándose las manos. En verdad era un día frío.

-Creo que voy a resfriarme- comentó Sam subiendo su baúl al coche, si bien no hubo terminado cuando Harry se ofreció a hacerlo por ella.

-¿Por qué lo dices?- preguntó el chico de iris esmeraldas.

-¿Por qué?- repitió Ron-. Deberías haberla escuchado cuando veníamos hacia acá. No había oído tantos estornudos seguidos desde que papá pescó aquél resfriado élfico rumano en las vacaciones hace siete años.

-¿Te sientes bien?- preguntó preocupado el moreno-. Podemos ir a la enfermería antes de irnos para que tomes un poco de la poción que preparó madame Pomfrey.

-Estoy bien- contestó Sam restándole importancia-. Debió ser polvo o algo así.

-O tal vez…- sugirió una voz soñadora detrás de ellos. Los cuatro amigos voltearon sus rostros para encontrarse con el de Luna Lovegood- alguien ha estado hablando de ti a tus espaldas. Cuando eso pasa la gente estornuda.

Harry fue, de repente, presa de un acceso de tos.

-¿Te parece que eso fue lo que pasó?- preguntó Sam después de saludar a la rubia.

- Eso… o un algykar está suelto por ahí. La mayoría de las personas son alérgicas a ellos- se encogió de hombros y se ajustó la bufanda, mientras Hermione entornaba los ojos. Lovegood nunca cambiaría.

-Deberías ir a la enfermería, no querrás pasarte toda la semana en cama- sugirió la castaña.

-Estoy bien- sentencio su amiga. Nunca iba a cambiar: siempre insistía en que nada malo le ocurría-. Además, no quiero retrasar más mis vacaciones con la familia de Ron.

Sus amigos sonrieron. Parecía muy entusiasmada con la idea. Durante la cena anterior había recibido una carta en la que se le permitía pasar las vacaciones con los Weasley.

"_-¡Me han dado permiso!- exclamaba ahora incrédula la muchacha de ojos cual zafiro, mientras sostenía en la mano una carta de pergamino negro-. Será sólo la primera semana pero… ¡Podré pasar las fiestas con ustedes!- expresó aún más feliz. Parecía que aquella buena noticia no habría esperado recibirla ni en sus más locos sueños."_

-¿Puedo ir con ustedes en el carruaje?- preguntó Luna-. El resto de ellos aún no llega, y me temo que nadie de mi casa me permitirá viajar con ellos.

-¿Y Ginny?- cuestionó Ron. Después de todo, Ginny era muy apegada a Luna, o al menos, eso creía.

-Ira con sus compañeras de casa. Me dijo que podía ir con ella, pero preferiría no hacerlo. Sus amigas no me aprecian mucho

Harry la miró: había dicho esto de una forma tan tranquila… Otra vez, esa mezcla de lástima y tristeza lo invadía al escuchar aquellas palabras frías y sinceras salir de la boca de Luna

-Desde luego que puedes- aseguró Sam mirando al resto de sus amigos, que asintieron de inmediato.

El camino hacia la estación, y en el mismo tren fue sumamente ameno. Sam y Luna, por increíble que parezca, resultaron ser dos personas muy parecidas entre sí. Aunque Sam no sabía nada acerca de los nargles y los snorlacks de cuernos arrugados, Luna la puso al tanto y ella quedó fascinada: tenía la mente suficientemente abierta como para creer en las criaturas fantásticas en las que la rubia creía. Fue así como ambas se hicieron amigas. Una amistad que, aunque en un principio parecía insignificante, en un futuro se convertiría en algo importante que daría lugar a muchas cosas.

-Así que por eso mirabas al techo durante el baile…- razonó la Gryffindor.

-Estaba segura de haber oído zumbar a uno, pero se esconden demasiado bien- Luna se encogió de hombros y tomó un caldero de chocolate relleno de pudín. Sam la imitó y se levantó de su lugar para tomar un bocadillo. Crokshanks, acurrucado en el regazo de Hermione, gruñó molesto.

-Sabes, me pareció algo extraño que cayeras de la escoba en aquel partido- soltó Luna de repente-, habías volado bastante bien hasta ese momento.

-Es verdad, a mi también me gustaría saber qué pasó- dijo Harry. Ron, de nueva cuenta con la boca llena de dulces, no pudo pronunciar palabra, pero su mirada expresaba la misma curiosidad que sus amigos.

-Ah, es que…- trató de excusarse. No le gustaba hablar acerca de ese día. No solo había arruinado su primera actuación frente al colegio, lo que de verdad no quería era que todos se enteraran de la razón por la cual había sido derribada por una bludger que muy bien habría podido repeler.

-¿Alguno ya ha terminado los deberes de vacaciones?- intervino Hermione, dándose cuenta de lo incómoda que se había tornado la situación para su amiga.

Ron frunció el ceño y, tragando dificultosamente, fulminó a la chica con la mirada.

-¡Por Merlín Hermione! ¿Ni siquiera en vacaciones puedes dejar de preocuparte por la estúpida tarea?- preguntó el pelirrojo incrédulo.

-¡Solo era una pregunta!- se defendió la castaña, dolida. Ron de pronto pareció avergonzarse y, para sorpresa de todos, se disculpó en el acto.

-Parece que las cosas entre ellos van bien, ¿no es así?- le susurró Sam a Harry. Éste se encogió de hombros y, disimuladamente, asintió.

-Creo que hemos llegado- informó la rubia Ravenclaw, bajando su baúl del portaequipajes al sentir que la velocidad del tren disminuía.

El resto de los chicos la imitó y, al llegar a King Cross, bajaron todos del expreso, para ir a encontrarse con sus familias. A lo lejos, los cuatro muchachos observaron cómo Luna, quien acababa de despedirse, iba a reunirse con un hombre alto, de cabello castaño y ojos igualmente azules que los suyos. El hombre, radiante de alegría, la recibía con un gran y cálido abrazo y una enorme sonrisa en el rostro. Luna parecía igualmente feliz, y después de darle un amoroso beso en la mejilla, se alejaron abrazados por el andén.

Harry observó la escena, sin notar cómo sus ojos comenzaban a escocerle, debido a que estaba tratando de impedir que un par de perladas lágrimas salieran de ellos. Luna no tenía mamá, se lo había contado un año antes. Pero al parecer, ella y su padre tenían un lazo muy fuerte que le ayudaba a no sufrir tanto por su ausencia. Cómo le gustaría tener la misma suerte; el saberse tan amado por otra persona era algo que le había sido negado.

-Bueno chicos, yo también me retiro- informó Hermione, sacándolo de su ensimismamiento. Harry intentó que ninguno de sus amigos notara lo miserable que se había sentido por un instante.

-Que pases unas lindas vacaciones- le deseó su amiga dándole un fuerte abrazo. Crokshanks, molesto, bufó desde su canasta e intentó liberarse.

-No acabo de entender el por qué no le agradas- se extrañó su dueña, tratando de calmar al animal. Sam se encogió de hombros y prometió escribirle para informarle de sus vacaciones.

-Prométeme que te cuidarás- le dijo Ron acercándose a ella. Con una tímida sonrisa, la joven asintió. Era verdad que después de aquél beso la noche del baile, las cosas entre ellos habían mejorado. Pero ambos, por increíble que parezca, eran demasiado tímidos como para confesar abiertamente sus sentimientos. Era por esa razón que hasta ahora, se habían conformado en comunicar todo su sentir con nerviosas miradas y tímidas sonrisas. Ron la abrazó una vez más y ella, aguantando las ganas de besarlo como aquella noche había hecho (pues sus otros amigos estaban presentes) le dio un beso en la mejilla antes de despedirse de Harry.

-No te metas en problemas, ¿quieres?

-Son los problemas los que me encuentran a mi- le recordó Harry-. Pierde cuidado, te veremos en tres semanas.

Y la vieron alejarse, mientras ellos tomaban rumbo hacia la salida de la estación, donde se encontrarían con el Señor Weasley.

* * *

-Puedes dejar tus cosas ahí cariño, Ginny y tú compartirán habitación- dijo la Señora Weasley, dejando a Sam a solas.

Junto a la mullida cama de Ginny, había un modesto catre cubierto por mantas y una almohada. Era cierto que La Madriguera no era el sitio más lujoso del mundo, pero para ella era el lugar más acogedor que jamás hubiera visto.

El señor Weasley, una de las personas mas honestas que se pudieran encontrar, insistía en no gastar más dinero del que le estaba permitido, pues el presupuesto del Ministerio debía invertirse en acciones que beneficiaran a la población, y no en los caprichos de sus gobernantes, como muchos de sus antecesores habían hecho. Por esta razón, solamente había hecho a su amada casa las reparaciones necesarias, como eliminar las goteras, y de su propio sueldo había invertido dinero para mejorar la calidad de vida de su familia: cambiando cortinas, algunos muebles demasiado viejos y ropa nueva para todos, y uno que otro capricho razonable que se podía permitir, como los elegantes trajes que todos los Weasley habían usado en la fiesta de Navidad.

Aún así, como muchas cosas en ese mundo mágico al que pertenecía, el catre que habían dispuesto para ella no era lo que a primera vista aparentaba, ya que en realidad, era tan cómodo como la cama que la chica ocupaba en Hogwarts.

-¿Y bien, que te parece mi casa?- preguntó Ginny, quien acababa de entrar en la habitación para descansar del largo viaje. Colocó la jaula vacía de Hades sobre el armario y se dejó caer en su cómodo lecho.

-Es hermosa Gin, de verdad- aseveró Sam con una sonrisa en los labios, dejándose caer también en el catre.

-Será divertido tenerte aquí estos días. Las cosas aquí suelen ponerse un poco locas cuando mamá comienza a preparar la cena. Se pone a gritarles a todos porque nadie le ofrece un poco de ayuda; ella es grandiosa, pero cuando se molesta…

-No creo que ese sea un inconveniente Gin…- sentenció Sam mirando el atardecer que se veía desde la ventana.

-¿Por qué piensas eso?

-Porque yo misma ayudaré con la cena, no creo que a tu mamá le moleste un par de manos extras en la cocina.

Ginny la miró de hito en hito.

-Creí que querrías pasar todo este tiempo con los chicos.

-Si, pero nunca he preparado una verdadera cena navideña, y me gustaría mucho ayudar- se recostó en su improvisada cama y cerró los ojos, lista para dormir-. Solo espero no envenenarlos, nunca he cocinado nada, pero no creo que sea muy difícil aprender.

Ginny sonrió y se quedó dormida.

La cena de Nochebuena fue inolvidable: Tonks, alegre y vivaracha como siempre, llegó para amenizar la fiesta. Los gemelos presentaron su nuevo surtido de bromas navideñas, mientras Fleur y Bill, en un extremo de la mesa, se decían cosas al oído y reían en voz baja. Harry, Ron, Ginny y Sam conversaban acerca de equipos de Quidditch, mientras que el profesor Lupin y los señores Weasley platicaban sobre temas referentes a la Orden.

Después, vino el momento del intercambio de regalos. La señora Weasley, como era su tradición, regaló suéteres tejidos por ella a todos. A Sam le hizo uno que era del mismo color de sus ojos y estaba salpicado de estrellas y cometas plateadas (-siempre se esfuerza más si no es para la familia- se había quejado Ron al ver el hermoso regalo). Ella, por su parte, había regalado a Ron una colección de tarjetas de los Chuddley Cannons y a Ginny unos guantes nuevos de cazadora. Todos se extrañaron que Harry no recibiera nada de ella esa noche, pero ambos sabían que, en realidad, había sido el primero en tener su obsequio en las manos.

Harry, extrañamente nervioso, le tendió una caja rectangular a su amiga, quien la recibió gustosa. Sin esperar un segundo, quitó con cuidado la dorada envoltura y dejó ver una caja de finos colores de madera.

-Harry, esto es…- la chica no encontró palabras.

-Creí que tus dibujos se verían más lindos con éstos- respondió sonriendo ampliamente, tranquilizándose al ver que le había gustado el presente.

-Gracias- dijo Sam, encantada con su regalo.

-¿Lápices de colores?- dijo Ron muy extrañado-. ¿No se te ocurrió regalarle algo mejor?

-Ron tiene razón, no es un regalo muy… especial que digamos- coincidió Ginny.

-Se equivocan- aseguró el moreno, observando cómo ella se ponía en el acto a dibujar con sus nuevos colores-, es el regalo perfecto para ella.

Al final de la velada, los únicos que quedaban en la sala de los Weasley eran Ginny, Ron, sus padres, Sam, Harry y Lupin. Con los ánimos más relajados, los chicos no pudieron evitar escuchar una conversación que Lupin y el padre de Ron mantenían.

-Dumbledore está muy complacido, al parecer aceptaron encantadas ayudarnos.

-¿Quiénes?- indagó Harry, que no había podido evitar escuchar aquello.

-Las ninfas, Harry- aclaró el profesor Lupin-. Han aceptado custodiar Azkaban, y con ellas como guardias, ya no debemos preocuparnos por los mortífagos que entren allí.

-¿Ninfas?- repitió Ginny-. Creí que eran seres pacíficos.

-Verás hija- explicó el señor Weasley-, las ninfas, por lo general, son bastante amigables, pero cuando alguien las molesta o intenta burlarse de ellas…

-O cuando aquello que custodian se ve en amenaza de ser robado…- agregó Lupin.

-… se pueden convertir en las criaturas más feroces que te puedas imaginar. Lo menos a lo que podrías temer es en que te conviertan en un árbol… no quisiera ni imaginar lo que les pasará a los que quieran salir de ahí.

-Pero, ¿quién querría robarse a los mortífagos? En todo caso, huirían de ahí- razonó Harry.

-En parte- intervino Sam- se podría decir que cuando intentaran escapar, ellos mismos estarían robando el contenido de la prisión, así que serían ellos los que recibirían el castigo. Además, las ninfas son seres puros que castigan la maldad; si la localizan cerca de ellas, harán hasta lo imposible por detenerla.

-Correcto- asintió Lupin-. Al parecer eres una chica muy brillante.

-Lo es- aseveró Ron-. Ella y Hermione son las mejores del curso.

-No lo dudo- asintió Molly, provocando que Sam se sonrojara.

-Entonces, los mortífagos la van a tener dura, ¿no papá?- razonó Ron.

-Correcto hijo- coincidió Arthur-, pero me temo que eso también les dará incentivos para fortalecerse.

-De hecho- dijo Lupin- hace poco hubo un ataque al centro de Londres. Claro que los diarios muggles lo hicieron parecer un atentado con explosivos, pero creo que no se necesita ser muy inteligente para adivinar lo que en realidad pasó.

-Ya basta de temas tristes, me parece que es muy tarde ya- informó la señora Weasley consultando el nuevo reloj que su marido le había obsequiado-. ¡A la cama!

Y, antes de que Molly perdiera el buen humor, los cuatro chicos subieron las escaleras rumbo a los dormitorios.

A la mañana siguiente, los esperaba como desayuno lo que quedaba de la cena de navidad. Hambrientos, Ron, Ginny y Harry se sentaron a la mesa, que estaba completamente ocupada por los miembros de la familia Weasley.

-Buenos días dormilones- saludó George, radiante-. Creí que no despertarían nunca.

-Algunos tenemos conciencia de lo que es un buen sueño- dijo Ron antes de servirse un gran trozo de pavo.

-Déjalo- lo defendió Bill-, merece descansar un poco, recuerda que te fuiste a la cama mucho antes que él.

-Gafias- articuló el pelirrojo con la boca llena.

-¡Ron, tus modales!- lo reprendió su madre.

-Si, Ronnie, vas a darle muy mala impresión a Harry- exclamó Fred, burlón-. Él no tiene idea de que tu apetito es voraz.

-Y va también para ti Fred- amenazó la señora Weasley, apuntándole con el cucharón del estofado.

-Tranquila Molly, deja que se diviertan un poco- la serenó su marido. La señora Weasley respiró profundamente y cambió de tema.

-Harry, cielo, ¿puedes subir y avisarle a Sam que su desayuno está listo? Hoy se levantó muy temprano para ayudarme a poner todo en orden; insistió en ayudarme a recoger todos los restos de la cena. Creí que lo mejor sería permitir que subiera y dejarla dormir un poco más- pidió la señora Weasley amablemente.

-Por supuesto, Señora Weasley- aceptó Harry, poniéndose en pie y dirigiéndose hacia la escalera. Era típico de Sam, pensó, el querer ayudar en todo lo que le fuera posible: en las tareas escolares, con la cena de Navidad… en absolutamente todo.

-Sam, ¿puedo pasar?- preguntó tras tocar la puerta un par de veces, pero no obtuvo respuesta alguna.

"Tal vez no me escuchó", se dijo a sí mismo, así que tocó una vez más, obteniendo el miso resultado que antes: un completo silencio. Abrió lentamente la puerta, dándole la oportunidad a Sam de negarle la entrada, cosa que no ocurrió. Entró sigilosamente a la habitación, y la imagen que se le presentó lo dejó mudo por un instante: Sam estaba recostada en el catre, profundamente dormida. Su largo cabello se esparcía desordenado por la almohada, y su respiración, lenta y acompasada, la hacían lucir sumida en una inmensa paz.

Harry, sin darse cuenta, cerró la puerta detrás de él y se acercó lentamente hacia donde reposaba su amiga. Si había algo que le gustara más que la risa de Sam, eso era verla dormir. Se parecía tanto a un ángel cuando cerraba los ojos y se sumía en el profundo mundo de los sueños… No, no podía despertarla, no cuando deseaba mantener para siempre la imagen que tenía delante.

Inconscientemente, levantó su mano y acarició la mejilla de la chica, sintiendo de nuevo ese suave tacto en su piel. "Luce muy bella", se sorprendió pensando de repente. Era cierto que en el baile se había desconcertado de lo increíblemente hermosa que podía verse, al igual que muchos de los muchachos del colegio, que desde entonces habían intentado acercarse a ella. Pero la verdad era que él se había percatado de su belleza mucho antes de aquél baile. Él siempre la había visto linda, pero nunca, nunca como en ese momento.

Esperen un segundo, ¿qué estaba pensando? ¿Acaso estaba aceptando que su amiga le gustaba? No, no podía ser cierto, sin embargo…

Dio un paso atrás intentando huir de aquella perturbadora sensación, pero no pudo hacerlo, porque en su desesperación tropezó con uno de los zapatos de Ginny e inevitablemente perdió el equilibrio y se precipitó hacia delante, justo donde Sam descansaba.

La situación no pudo haberse tornado más incómoda, pues Harry habría caído cual tronco sobre Sam, despertándola (cosa que sorpresivamente no había ocurrido) de no ser porque alcanzó a sostener su cuerpo colocando sus brazos a los costados de ella, quedando cara a cara, sintiendo su respiración, sus latidos junto a su pecho, sus labios tan tentadoramente cerca de los suyos…

Por un momento perdió la poca cordura que le quedaba, ya que una fugaz idea se apoderó de su mente. Rozar esos labios con los suyos, tan solo una vez, sentir su calor, su aliento, su esencia mezclada con la suya propia, en un breve y único beso.

Pero el sonido de pasos subiendo la escalera lo sacó de su ensimismamiento y, lleno de pánico porque alguien (en especial, Ella) lo encontrara en esa situación, se apresuró a incorporarse y salió de la habitación lo más silenciosamente que pudo.

-Hermano, has tardado un poco- se quejó Ron, con quien de golpe se encontró una vez hubo cerrado la puerta-. Mamá me envió a buscarte.

-Este… yo…

"Demonios, ¿ahora qué?" se preguntó el moreno, rogando al cielo que Ron no hubiera notado su nerviosismo.

-¿No habías subido a despertarla amigo?- inquirió el pelirrojo extrañado de verle solo.

-Este… verás… se veía muy cansada y no quise despertarla.

"Brillante Potter, ¿no pudiste pensar en algo mejor?" se reprendió a sí mismo, aunque en parte era verdad, jamás hubiera tenido el corazón para despertarla.

Pero al parecer no había sido una excusa tan mala, porque Ron pareció creerle al cabo de unos segundos, para después proponerle bajar a terminar de desayunar, argumentando que si ese era el caso, deberían dejarla dormir un poco más.

Así, ambos se retiraron al comedor, ignorando que despertar a Sam de ese tranquilo sueño, que en realidad era una perturbadora pesadilla y, tal vez, algo más oscuro que eso, hubiera sido el favor más grande que podrían hacerle jamás.

* * *

-¿Y bien?- siseó peligrosamente, clavando sus ojos inyectados en sangre en aquella figura encapuchada que se hallaba inclinada a sus pies.

-Las ninfas han aceptado, mi señor, desde ahora ellas serán las guardianas de Azkaban.

-¡Demonios!- exclamó furioso, lanzando por los aires el candelabro que iluminaba precariamente la habitación. Se paseó por el cuarto en penumbras, agitando furiosamente su capa. Después de unos instantes, preguntó:

-¿Estás totalmente seguro Snape?

-Totalmente, mi Lord, yo estuve presente cuando Dumbledore recibió la afirmativa. Me temo que ahora será prácticamente imposible penetrar la prisión, aunque claro está, nada es imposible para usted.

-¡Idiota, por supuesto que nada es imposible para mí!- respiró profundamente tres veces y se sentó en el sofá, acariciando a la serpiente gigante que tenía a un lado-. Supongo que es útil saberlo, así no arriesgaré elementos valiosos en vano… ¿Alguna otra novedad?

-Solo una, mi señor. El anciano ha reforzado las medidas de seguridad del colegio, para que así nadie pueda acercarse a Potter.

-¡Já!- se burló Voldemort- se esfuerza en vano, el muchacho será mío Snape, tenlo por seguro, ninguna de sus medidas preventivas podrá salvar a Potter del destino que le tengo preparado.

Snape, sumiso, se puso en pie una vez su señor se lo hubo permitido. En ese momento, Bellatrix entró apresuradamente.

-Mi Lord…- saludó inclinándose con respeto y devoción absoluta.

-De pie, Bella- indicó el maligno mago-. ¿Está todo listo para traerlo hasta aquí?

Bellatrix dudó, pues Snape aún se encontraba de pié a su lado.

-Descuida, puedes hablar delante de él.- autorizó Voldemort.-. Ahora dime, ¿está todo listo para traerlo hasta aquí?

Bellatrix asintió.

-Todo listo, mi Lord. En cuanto llegue, lo haré venir ante su presencia.

-Excelente- musitó para sí-. Ya lo he informado de cómo debe dirigirse hasta aquí. En cuanto llegue, le daré instrucciones y lo recompensaré por sus servicios- completó con una sonrisa maligna.

-Mi señor- se atrevió a decir la mortífaga- ¿está completamente seguro de que es prudente confiarle este asunto a… al espía? Quiero decir, no desconfío en su mente maestra, mi Lord- hizo una reverencia- pero el espía aún es muy joven, y por muy bien que Lucius lo haya entrenado, me parece que la misión estaría más segura si la pone en manos de alguien con experiencia.

-El espía sabe muy bien lo que hace, Bella. Ten por seguro que, de fracasar, recibirá un castigo.

La mortífaga asintió lentamente y, tomando el silencio como señal de que debía retirarse, dio media vuelta. Pero antes de que cruzara el umbral, la maldición cruciatus tocó su cuerpo, para recordarle que nadie debía contradecir al Señor Tenebroso…

* * *

El veloz batir de dos pequeñas alas era el único sonido que se escuchaba en la alcoba. Eso, claro está, si ignoraba los ronquidos del pecoso muchacho que dormía en la cama contigua. Dejó que la pequeña escurridiza se alejara de él un par de centímetros, para después, atraparla con gran habilidad entre sus dedos y volver a soltarla, en un ciclo que parecía no tener un pronto fin.

La luna menguante iluminaba débilmente el cuadro, haciendo relucir como una estrella aquella redonda y cristalina figura, de igual manera que hacía con las dos esmeraldas que eran sus ojos.

No había nadie que lo alejara de sus pensamientos, pues todos en aquella casa se encontraban durmiendo y su fiel lechuza había salido a cazar. Él lo prefería así, pues en es momento necesitaba estar realmente solo. Tal vez así podría arreglar aquél torbellino en el que se había convertido su cabeza después de aquél extraño encuentro con una Gryffindor dormida.

"¿Por qué sentí que quería besarla?" era una de las tantas preguntas que rondaban su mente. "¿Por qué cuando estoy con ella siento que el tiempo se detiene y que desaparece todo el mal que me rodea?"

La luna tocó con uno de sus rayos su muñeca, haciendo relucir una pequeña cadena que estaba atada a ella. Inconscientemente, la acarició y recordó aquellas emociones que embriagaron su cuerpo al estar tan cerca de ella. No lo entendía, ¿qué era exactamente lo que estaba sintiendo? Después de ese fugaz momento había evitado a su amiga toda la tarde, huyendo de su mirada, temeroso de que todas esas sensaciones llegaran de golpe a él si estaba cerca de ella, impidiéndole reaccionar.

No era la primera vez que se sentía tan extraño. Desde un tiempo atrás sabía que algo le ocurría cuando estaba a su lado, pero había creído que se trataba de su amistad que se fortalecía con el paso del tiempo. Ahora ya no estaba tan seguro. ¿No había prácticamente admitido, segundos antes de desear besarla, que ella le gustaba?

"Tanto así como admitir…" pensó distraídamente. Bueno, el hecho de que encontrara atractiva a su amiga no quería decir absolutamente nada, ¿o si? Después de todo, Cho también le gustaba algún tiempo atrás, y tenía que admitir que, aunque ya no sintiera nada por la buscadora, aún seguía siendo atractiva.

"_Así me gustas más"_

De nuevo esas palabras llegaban volando hasta su cabeza. Se había sentido el muchacho más dichoso del mundo al escuchar que Sam le decía que, con el cabello revuelto, le _gustaba_ más.

"Así que, ¿por qué tendría algo de malo el que ella me gustara?, ¿acaso no ella me dijo lo mismo?" trató de convencerse.

"_Ah, pero no sólo es eso, ¿no es así?"_ le dijo una vocecilla en su cabeza. _"No es solamente el que ella te guste, hay algo más detrás de todo esto, ¿o me equivoco?"_

Y las palabras de Cho lo atacaron por sorpresa.

"_-Es que… estaba segura de que ustedes… cuando estás con ella pareces tan feliz que… yo de verdad creía que tú sentías…"_

Algo más…

¿Qué podría haber oculto detrás de todo eso que ni él mismo se daba cuenta de lo que ocurría? Si, le gustaba, tenía que aceptarlo, pero no era la primera chica que le gustaba, Chang también había captado su atención durante casi tres años.

"_Pero lo que sentiste por ella no es en nada parecido a lo que sientes ahora, ¿no es cierto?"_

Y así era: la buscadora lo había deslumbrado en un partido de Quidditch, y al verla inalcanzable, su mente se había ilusionado con la idea de salir con ella, ilusión que se había roto al conocer mejor a la asiática. Y con Sam…

Con ella todo era distinto, porque no había necesidad de aparentar ser alguien interesante cuando estaba con ella: podía ser simplemente Harry, y a ella no le molestaba. Le encantaba verla reír, dibujar, charlar, caminar, respirar…

Y más que nada, le gustaba sentir que era la única persona en la que ella de verdad confiaba, y por ello se había fijado el propósito de sacarla de su soledad, de hacerla feliz, de protegerla de todo, porque…

Atrapó una vez más la snitch de cristal entre sus dedos, y dejó que la luz de la Luna la tocase una vez más, sin poder evitar imaginar el rostro de Sam dentro de la bola cristalina.

-Porque la amo…

Al fin, esas palabras salieron de sus labios. La verdad de todo su sentir cayó tan abruptamente sobre él que, de haberse tratado de una bludger, hubiera terminado en San Mungo con los huesos hechos polvo.

Él la amaba… no sabía en qué momento había comenzado a amarla, pero para cuando se dio cuenta ya era demasiado tarde para evitarlo (aunque eso no era algo que quisiera hacer). Lo único que sabía era que no era algo pasajero: porque él la quería. Se había acercado a ella por culpa de una sensación de conocerla en algún tiempo lejano, y tan lentamente que para él resultó imperceptible, el cariño había crecido hasta convertirse en amor.

"_Fabuloso, vamos progresando",_ se hizo escuchar de nuevo aquella voz. _"Ahora, ¿cuándo piensas decírselo?"_

¿Decirle lo que sentía? ¡No sabría ni por dónde empezar! Qué tan absurdo sonaría el llegar frente a ella y soltarle: ¡Hey Sam! ¿Adivina qué? Te amo, pero seguimos siendo amigos, ¿verdad?

Jamás, el hecho de que ella siquiera sospechara algo así, sería darle sentencia de muerte a su amistad.

"_Vamos, tendrá que enterarse en algún momento. Decide cuándo."_

Harry, muy a su pesar, sonrió. Pero era una sonrisa triste, sin un solo atisbo de esperanza.

-No puedo hacerlo- admitió en voz alta-. No puedo, no soportaría escuchar su respuesta.

"_Claro, ¿y qué piensas hacer entonces? ¿Callarte por el resto de tu vida? ¿Amarla en silencio y observar cómo se aleja de ti para ir con otro, porque fuiste demasiado cobarde para confesarle lo que sientes?"_

-No tengo otra opción, ¿o si?- suspiró resignado. Dio una última mirada a la snitch antes de guardarla en su caja. Definitivamente eso no estaba bien, pero no podía evitar sentir lo que sentía, y peor aún, no podía evitar que le gustara sentirlo, aunque al mismo tiempo le doliera.

Tapó su rostro con las cobijas, esperando a que el sueño llegara. Ahora más que nunca lamentaba el hecho de que Sirius no estuviera con él.

* * *

Draco estaba en la biblioteca de su casa. Había dedicado todo su tiempo desde que iniciaran las vacaciones a esa exhaustiva búsqueda, de la cual aún no obtenía ningún resultado convincente. Pero, lejos de desanimarlo, esto lo alentaba aún más a continuar buscando, leyendo, husmeando en cada libro o álbum que encontrara en los altos estantes de la estancia. Cada vez se convencía más de que estaba en lo correcto…

-Draco

El rubio Slytherin se sobresaltó al oír la voz de Narcisa, pues tan sumido estaba en su lectura que no se percató de que había entrado a la biblioteca.

-¿Si, madre?- preguntó educadamente. Si había algo que le inculcaran desde chico, eso era el respeto y cariño hacia su progenitora.

-Tu padre ha llegado, te espera en el estudio- informó Narcisa, tomando uno de los libros que habían alrededor de su hijo.

-Enseguida iré- aseveró el chico, poniéndose de pié, ansioso por hablar de aquél asunto con su padre.

-Hijo- lo llamó Narcisa con voz suplicante. Realmente parecía angustiada.

-No, madre- insistió Draco-. Ya hemos hablado de esto muchas veces, y no voy a desistir de ello.

-Aún eres muy joven, no deberías… no tienes idea de lo duro que es… te comerán vivo. Espera un par de años más y…

-¡No, madre!- se empecinó Draco, tratando de no subir demasiado el tono de su voz-. ¿Qué no lo entiendes? Es mi destino, mi meta entrar en las filas del Señor Oscuro. Si no lo he hecho antes, es porque mi padre se ha negado a permitírmelo. Piensa que sería un estorbo…- exclamó con voz amarga.

-Y tal vez tenga razón- suplicó Narcisa una vez más-. Eres muy joven e inexperto, deberías esperar por lo menos a salir del colegio, y tal vez entonces…

-No, madre- esta vez Draco no pudo evitar mirarla con cierto reproche- ¿qué no te das cuenta? Ya no soy un niño. Soy tan valioso como cualquier otro aspirante… ¡Mira a Pansy! ¡Ella se iniciará el próximo verano y no tiene ni la mitad de mis agallas!

-¡Porque Artemisa lo permite!- exclamó Narcisa, desesperada, mientras dos ríos salinos corrían por sus mejillas- ¡Los Parkinson no aprecian a su hija tanto como yo a ti! ¡Por favor, hijo, espera un poco!

-Lo siento, pero no cambiaré de parecer. Con lo que he descubierto, mi padre no tendrá motivos para negarse a que me inicie- dijo Draco antes de salir de la biblioteca, dejando a una desconsolada Narcisa preocupada por el destino de su hijo.

Sin prestar atención a su madre, Draco se apresuró al estudio, donde su padre lo esperaba.

-Padre- saludó ceremoniosamente, aunque de una manera más fría que con Narcisa.

-Tu madre me ha dicho que deseas hablar conmigo.

-Y así es.

-¿Y bien?- indagó Lucius alzando una ceja.

-Es sobre la chica nueva, la tal Jones.

-¿Qué hay con ella?- preguntó Malfoy, intrigado.

-Sabes lo que pienso de ella, padre. Ya te lo he comentado antes en mis cartas.

-Y sigo pensando que no tienes fundamentos para pensar que sería una buena adquisición en las filas mortífagas.

-Lo sé. He estado investigando, padre. En libros y árboles genealógicos. Y no encuentro su apellido ni su ascendencia por ninguna parte. La última línea de magos con el apellido Jones contiene únicamente los nombres de Hestia y Celestia Jones. La primera pertenece a la Orden del Fénix, no es casada y no tiene familia; y la otra, bueno, murió hace años sin dejar descendencia alguna.

-¿A qué quieres llegar, Draco? ¿A que esa mocosa es una sangre sucia? Si ese fuera el caso, no creo que una sangre sucia pueda ser capaz de grandes cosas- lo urgió su padre, harto de tratar ese tema.

-No se trata de eso- anunció Draco, desesperado por la poca importancia que tomaba su padre al asunto-. Y si ese fuera el caso, su sangre muggle la haría vulnerable a la magia… podríamos persuadirla por métodos más prácticos, si entiendes a lo que me refiero, aunque no creo que sea necesario, estoy seguro de que no es el ángel que aparenta ser. Ella misma aceptaría entrar a nuestras filas por voluntad propia, sería una gran espía, con ese rostro inocente y su mente brillante… Yo mismo me ofrezco para persuadirla, y si lo lograra, demostraría que soy digno de llevar la marca tenebrosa en mi brazo.

-¡Deja ya de obsesionarte con esa muchacha!- gritó Lucius fuera de sí, volcando el tintero sobre el escritorio-. ¡Olvídate de esas estupideces y cumple con tu único deber! ¡Informar sobre Potter al Señor Tenebroso! ¡No entraras a sus filas hasta que estés listo, mocoso impertinente!

-Pero padre…- dijo Draco, furioso de que no se le tomara en serio.

-¡Basta! ¡Lárgate de mi vista! Si vuelvo a oír salir de tus labios que estás investigando a esa mocosa sin importancia, puedes olvidarte de la misión que tienes para con el Señor Oscuro, que es ya un gran privilegio el que te haya permitido realizar algo tan trivial para él.

Malfoy padre se dio media vuelta, dando la conversación por finalizada. Draco, furioso, salió de ahí dando zancadas, abriendo de golpe la puerta y vociferando al pasar al lado de una mujer que ni siquiera notó estaba en la entrada. De inmediato, ella entró al estudio y se paró cerca de Lucius.

-Controla a tu hijo, Narcisa- ordenó Malfoy, cortante.

-Él no tiene la culpa, perdónalo, es muy impulsivo…

Pero el hombre se volvió violentamente contra ella, acorralándola contra la pared, dejándole apenas espacio para respirar.

-Si sigue jugando al detective, podría arruinar los planes del Señor Tenebroso. Ahora parece una cosa sin importancia, pero si continúa siendo evidente, todo el teatrito se nos vendrá abajo.

-Él no… nunca… Por favor, Lucius, no puedo respirar- suplicó Narcisa. Pocas veces había observado tan furioso a su marido, y sabía que no auguraba nada bueno.

-Hazlo- ordenó tajante, separándose de ella y saliendo de ahí. Derrotada, Narcisa se dejó caer en el suelo, y rompió en un llanto desconsolado, que en nada era comparable con el grito desgarrador que provenía de su alma.

* * *

-Harry. Harry.

-Creo que deberíamos llamar a los sanadores de San Mungo, esto parece un severo caso de abandono del cuerpo por parte del espíritu- evaluó Fred.

-O de autismo repentino, todo depende de si tiene la mirada perdida o vidriosa- diagnosticó George.

-Hilarante chicos, no puedo parar de reír.

-Vamos Gin, no empieces a actuar como mamá- se quejó Ron.

-¿Podrían ponerse serios una vez en su vida? En verdad me preocupa.

-Vale, vale, nosotros solo decíamos.

-Harry. Harry…

La pelirroja lo zarandeó suavemente, tomándolo por el hombro, regresando a Harry a tierra firme.

-¡Lo recuperamos!- exclamó George triunfal, mientras chocaba manos con Fred.

-¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó Harry, desviando la mirada de la ventana.

-Has estado muy callado, ¿te encuentras bien?- indagó Ron, preocupado.

-Si, perfectamente- asintió el moreno, revolviendo con su tenedor la comida que tenía en el plato. Por muy deliciosas que lucieran las chuletas de cordero, su estómago no parecía dispuesto a recibirlas.

-¿Ocurre algo cielo?- preguntó la señora Weasley-. No has probado bocado.

-Estoy bien, Señora Weasley, gracias- aseguró restándole importancia. Miró el otro extremo de la mesa, donde Sam, Charlie y Bill mantenían una conversación muy animada. De repente, Charlie tomó la mano de Sam sin darle demasiada importancia, pero Harry no opinaba lo mismo.

-De hecho, creo que no tengo apetito- se disculpó poniéndose en pie repentinamente y dirigiéndose a la puerta que daba al jardín trasero.

Era un día frío, como todos en invierno, pero la tarde era clara y había dejado de nevar. Lentamente, Harry se dirigió hacia una banca de piedra que había junto a la malla que cercaba el gallinero. Se sentó, aún sumido en sus pensamientos y fijó su vista en la ventana del comedor, desde donde podía ver a Sam y a Charlie perfectamente. Parecían estarse divirtiendo en grande. Sam reía, seguramente de un chiste graciosísimo que Charlie había contado. De pronto, él la abrazó, y ella no parecía querer rechazarlo. Sintió hervirle la sangre al observar la escena…

"_¿Celoso?" _ Dijo aquella voz en su cabeza.

-¡Oh, cállate!

-Yo no he dicho nada…

Harry se sobresaltó al oír aquella voz, pues no esperaba que Ginny lo hubiera seguido hasta ahí.

-¿Qué sucede Gin?- preguntó al tiempo que ella se sentaba a su lado.

-Es justamente lo que iba a preguntarte- dijo ella en tono neutral-. Haz estado muy raro los últimos días. ¿Hay algo que te preocupe?

Era sorprendente la manera en que Ginny se preocupaba por él, como si fuera uno más de su familia.

-No es nada Ginny, en verdad.

-Te equivocas, y creo saber qué es lo que pasa… No deberías avergonzarte por ello ¿sabes?

Al oír estas palabras, Harry sintió que el mundo se le venía encima. ¿Tan obvio había sido?

-Es completamente natural, Harry- continuó la pelirroja-. No eres el único que se siente así. Yo también lo hecho de menos. Es normal que sientas más dolorosa la pérdida de Sirius en estos días.

-Ah, claro, eso- suspiró aliviado. En parte, Ginny tenía razón-. Si, yo… supongo que me haré a la idea… tarde o temprano.

-Ánimo, aún nos tienes a nosotros- lo alentó Ginny, creyendo que con eso calmaría su confusión.

-Lo sé, gracias.

Por un momento los dos se quedaron callados, hasta que Ginny se decidió a romper en silencio.

-Hacen una hermosa pareja, ¿verdad, Harry?

-¿Hum?

-Charlie y Sam, hacen una linda pareja, ¿no te parece?

Al final, Ginny había puesto el dedo en la herida.

-Hace mucho que no veía a mi hermano tan feliz y tan interesado en una chica.

-Ginny, no es por romper tu burbuja pero, ¿no te parece absurdo? – expresó en un tono un tanto agrio, que la pelirroja no notó-. Sam es mucho más joven que Charlie.

-No tanto Harry, la diferencia de edades no es mucha.

-¡Podría ser su hermana!- exclamó exasperado.

-Podría, Harry, pero no lo es. ¡Vamos! No tiene nada de malo, para el amor no hay edades.

-Aún así- insistió el ojiverde- Sam me dijo que Charlie solo es un amigo para ella.

-Tal vez, pero mi hermano le gusta, y es un avance. Si Charlie se esfuerza, tal vez lleguen a ser algo más.

Harry gruñó.

-Cielos, te estás volviendo igual que Ron- comentó un tanto divertida-. Se que la quieres como una hermana, pero no empieces a vigilarla como hermano celoso. ¿Acaso no quieres que ella sea feliz?

-¡Claro que quiero verla feliz!- sentenció Harry, y así era.

-Entonces déjala libre para elegir. Te va a agradecer toda su vida si la apoyas, en lugar de celarla. Si ella es feliz, tú también deberías serlo.

-Supongo que tienes razón- aceptó resignado el moreno. Por supuesto que quería verla feliz, y si para lograrlo tenía que renunciar a su propia felicidad, bien valdría la pena el sacrificio.

El sol se ocultaba tras las colinas, mientras Harry soñaba despierto que los labios que mostraban tan bella sonrisa en el rostro de su amiga, finalmente eran suyos. Cómo deseaba haberla besado en cuanto había podido, porque ahora, cumplir ese sueño era aún más improbable que encontrar un nido de nargles durante el baile de navidad.

_**En el próximo...:** Sam regresa a su casa, muy a pesar de Harry. El chico desahogará sus sentimientos con una persona cercana, aunque tal vez no pueda recibir el cosejo que espera a cambio. Finalmente Dumbledore revela el nombre del enemigo que persigue a su alumno favorito. ¿Cómo reaccionará el trío cuando se entere?_

* * *

_¡Capítulo 17 arriba! Si, por fin Harry se da cuenta de sus sentimientos. Pobrecito... ojalá a nadie le pase lo que a él... digo, de no poder confesar lo que sienten. Bueno bueno... espero que les haya gustado. Sé que tal vez los estragos de la guerra no sean muy notorios aún, pero pronto vendrá la acción, lo prometo, un poquito de paciencia._

_**Gothic:** jajaja, ahora no hubo retrazo!! Ah pues... debía terminar ahí, jeje. Pero espero redimirme con la ntrega de esta semana. ¡Juas! Charlie se acaba de echar un enemigo a la bolsa jeje... pero Harry no es tan malo... mejor dicho no lo es... son celitos juju. Nos vemos!_

_**Juan: **uhhhh... has estado poniendo atención por lo que veo... pero... ¿será verdad? Quien sabe, quizá hasta te estoy engañando... sin embargo, me encanta que siempre trates de deducir lo que pasará. Te espero la semana que entra si?_

_**AnyPotter:** ah no, Harry es mío! jaja XD Ah los XV... mi vals fue otro, I Want it that way de los backstreet boys... pero me encanta la canción y creí que les iba perfecta. Y si, ya está por venir la acción... ya casi =P_

_Muchas gracias por leer, incluso si no tienen tiempo de comentar. Pero bueno... si les gustó y tienen oportunidad de decirme qué tal... ¡Desvíen el mouse al botoncito verde! Nos leemos!!_


	18. De Enemigos y Patronus

**18**

**De enemigos y patronus**

Los rayos del sol se elevaban con dificultad detrás de las colinas, calentando débilmente la fría nieve. Había pasado una semana desde que Sam arribara a casa de los Weasley y, aunque habían sido los días más felices desde que podía recordar, el plazo que tenía para permanecer ahí había terminado. Muy temprano empacó sus cosas y, algo abatida, bajó las escaleras para darle un último vistazo a la cocina de los Weasley. Había escuchado, por error, que en realidad esos días debían haberlos pasado en un sitio más seguro que La Madriguera, un sitio al cual el profesor Lupin se refería como "El Cuartel General", pero, dado a que se suponía que ella no debía conocer la existencia de aquél sitio, el señor Weasley había decidido arriesgarse un poco y cambiar los planes. Un gesto como aquél nunca había tenido nadie para con ella, lo que la hacía sentirse enormemente agradecida.

Harry suspiró y cerró su baúl con pesadumbre. Se había sentido muy abatido desde que se diera cuenta de sus sentimientos, pero había decidido no contarle a nadie, pues no quería ser una vez más objeto de lástima. Había tratado de mejorar su humor, pero ahora que Sam se separaría de él, no estaba seguro de que eso fuese posible.

-¿Tienes todo?- preguntó Ron de forma automática, para romper el denso silencio que se había formado aquella mañana.

-Eso creo- contestó Harry de igual manera. Tomó la jaula vacía de Hedwig y le hizo un encantamiento reductor para que cupiera en si baúl.

-Ánimo amigo, Sirius te dejó esa casa porque te quería, no para que te deprimieras cada vez que tuvieras que quedarte en ella.

-Es extraño…- dijo sonriendo melancólicamente- pero de alguna forma regresar a Grimmauld Place estos últimos días tal vez sea algo bueno para mi.

Sin comprender del todo a Harry, Ron y él bajaron las escaleras y salieron para subir sus cosas a uno de los autos que el ministerio había dispuesto para que los Weasley viajasen más seguros. Los gemelos, Bill y Charlie se habían ido una noche antes por medio de la red flu para que el resto viajasen cómodos.

El resto ya los esperaba y tan pronto subieron iniciaron su camino hacia el centro de Londres, donde se suponía Sam esperaría a que llegasen por ella. Habían madrugado y apenas habían pasado cinco minutos desde que saliera el sol, por lo que casi todos se sentían aún con sueño. Ginny había cerrado los ojos apenas se hubo sentado en el auto; Ron estaba mal acomodado, pero durmiendo plácidamente sin que nada se lo impidiese; los señores Weasley iban en el asiento delantero conversando sabrá Merlín sobre qué cosas; y Sam, sin darse cuenta, había sucumbido también al sueño, recargando involuntariamente su cabeza sobre el hombro de Harry (el único que no sentía cansancio alguno), quien no había hecho ningún esfuerzo por moverla de aquella posición, pues se sentía enormemente feliz sintiéndola tan cerca.

Después de cerca de una hora (los autos mágicos son más veloces que los de los muggles) llegaron a King Cross, y pese al descontento no exteriorizado de Harry, Sam se despertó y bajó sus cosas del auto para despedirse del resto.

-Espero que no te aburras demasiado sin nosotros- dijo Ginny dándole un abrazo.

-Será difícil- se sinceró la chica sonriendo débilmente- pero lo intentaré.

- Mamá no va a dejar de decir lo buena chica que eres las próximas dos semanas- dijo Ron fingiendo desagrado- y va a volverme loco con toda su cantaleta, así que más te vale que me compenses cuando regresemos al colegio, ¿eh?

Una sonrisa divertida fue lo que le pelirrojo obtuvo por respuesta antes de abrazarla y despedirse. Finalmente llegó el turno de Harry.

-Bueno, me dio gusto haber pasado estos días con ustedes- confesó Sam, taciturna-. Y todo gracias a ti, si no me hubieses convencido, no habría estado a su lado en estas fechas.

-¿De verdad tienes que irte?- preguntó Harry con voz trémula. De verdad no quería separarse de ella. En ese tiempo que llevaban de conocerse se había acostumbrado a su presencia, y tenía la extraña sensación de que algo no muy agradable sucedería si se separaban.

-Sabes que si, no tengo elección- le dijo quedamente. Sacó algo de su chamarra y se lo extendió.

-¿Qué es esto?- dijo Harry desdoblando el papel que Sam acababa de darle, pero la respuesta le llegó cuando sobre el lienzo vio pintada la decorada sala de los Weasley, donde él y todos sus seres queridos estaban dibujados con finos trazos de color.

-Es mi último obsequio. Lo hice con los colores que me regalaste. Espero que te guste- le dijo feliz al ver el rostro de Harry.

-Tú no estás aquí.

-No, porque no me gusta dibujarme a mi misma. Además, se supone que soy yo la artista, no podía mirarme con ustedes porque era yo quien dibujaba en ese momento.

-Gracias, voy a extrañarte.

-Tranquilo- lo reconfortó la muchacha-. Me preocupas, ¿te ocurre algo malo? Hace días que me evitas.

-No, no es eso, es solo que…- dijo Harry, nervioso. No podía dejar que ella sospechara algo.

-No importa, no tienes que explicarlo, solo prométeme que volverás a ser el mismo de antes, ¿quieres?

Más tranquilo, Harry asintió y retornó al auto. Sam miró el vehículo doblar una esquina y perderse de vista. Fue en ese momento que su sonrisa se borró de su rostro.

¿De verdad tenía que separarse de sus amigos?

Una extraña voz, proveniente de su interior, le dijo que así era. De repente todo comenzó a darle vueltas. Llevó una mano a su sien, pues la cabeza parecía querer estallarle de un segundo a otro, como tantas veces en el pasado, y de pronto, todo terminó.

Respirando entrecortadamente, levantó la vista y se encontró con el mismo panorama de momentos antes, sin embargo, algo había cambiado.

Una mano se posó sorpresivamente sobre su hombro, mientras una voz conocida decía:

-Ven, es hora de irnos.

La muchacha se dio vuelta y miró indiferente aquella alta figura, perteneciente a la persona que se suponía pasaría a buscarla en aquel preciso lugar. Ella asintió, sumisa, y siguió a aquél hombre por la calle abarrotada de muggles hasta que ambos se perdieron entre la multitud.

Mientras tanto, Harry acababa de cruzar el oscuro y frío umbral del Cuartel General de la Orden del Fénix. Un olor a abandono y nostalgia le llegó de inmediato y, sin embargo, sonrió: por mucho que Sirius detestara aquella casona, había deseado que él la poseyera.

Después de dejar sus cosas en su frío y sombrío cuarto, bajó a la sala de trofeos de la familia, en donde se encontraba el papel tapiz pintado con el árbol familiar de los Black. Avanzó a paso lento hacia una mancha negra y chamuscada en la pared, y la acarició con melancolía.

-Ojalá estuvieras aquí conmigo- susurró mientras pasaba las yemas de sus dedos por los restos del nombre de su padrino. Muchas veces, durante el verano, había pensado en quemar el nombre de Bellatrix, pero se contuvo al recordar que aquellos que habían sido borrados del árbol eran únicamente los que habían demostrado no llevar en la sangre esa nefasta personalidad que caracterizaba al resto de la familia. De entre todos los nombres de esa pared, Harry sentía un especial respeto por todos aquellos que aparecían calcinados.

"Ahí estaba la madre de Tonks", pensó Harry, recordando lo que Sirius le había comentado en una ocasión.

"_Su madre, Andrómeda, era mi prima favorita."_

Seguramente, si Harry la hubiera conocido, la habría apreciado también. Miró otras manchas y continuó con los recuerdos. Había sido un año atrás cuando él y Sirius habían conversado. Parecía mentira que ya no volvería a verlo nunca más, y al mismo tiempo lo sentía tan cerca…

- Al menos ahora eres libre- le dijo a la pequeña mancha que había en el tapiz-. Eso me alegra.

-Esa escoria traidora nunca volverá a mancillar la casa de mi ama- escuchó una voz detrás suyo. Harry se dio media vuelta y miró a Kreacher, el feo y viejo elfo doméstico de la familia Black.

-Tú- dijo el chico con rabia- maldita alimaña miserable…

-Oh, el joven Potter está aquí. ¿Qué querrá? Se pregunta Kreacher

Harry hizo un gran esfuerzo por no correr y estrangular al elfo en ese instante, a falta del uso de magia…

-Eres menos que una rata- le espetó Harry, iracundo. Al menos podía desquitar su odio insultando a la criatura.

-Kreacher agradece al amo por sus palabras- dijo en tono sumiso, haciendo una pronunciada reverencia, para después murmurar por lo bajo-como si ese sucio sangre mestiza pudiese siquiera compararse al ama de Kreacher. ¡Oh, mi pobre ama, cómo sufre!

-¿Amo?- repitió Harry, dado a que no recordaba que el elfo fuera de su propiedad.

-Y encima, sordo. Cómo sufre el pobre Kreacher, soportando a esta escoria traidora; al menos el traidor mayor y él no volverán a estar juntos, debe estar ardiendo en el infierno. Kreacher se pregunta si habría alguna manera de poder observar cómo sufre el traidor.

-¡Cállate!- le espetó Harry furioso, levantando una mano con la intención de abofetear al elfo, pero una voz lo detuvo de improviso.

-¡Detente, Harry!- gritó un hombre entrando a la sala y aproximándose a él.

-Pro… profesor Lupin- dijo el muchacho, sorprendido por la repentina aparición del licántropo, que parecía un tanto desmejorado.

-Tú eres mejor que eso- le dijo el profesor apartándolo del elfo. Harry observó su brazo levantado y, algo avergonzado, lo bajó lentamente-. Además, ya no dirá más disparates.

-¿Por qué?

Harry se fijó en el pequeño ser y se percató de que ya no vociferaba incoherencias en su contra, mas sin embargo, apretaba los puños con fuerza y lo miraba con una ira infinita.

-Dile que se valla- indicó el profesor Lupin.

-Lárgate, Kreacher- ordenó Harry, pero después de unos segundos agregó- a donde no pueda verte, dentro de esta mansión, y no te comuniques con nadie del exterior.

El elfo, tratando de encontrar fallos en la orden y fracasando en el intento, se fue dando pataletas, pero sin decir palabra alguna.

-Él te obedecerá en lo que le digas, porque al ser dueño de la casa, lo eres también de él- explicó Lupin al confundido Harry. Éste comprendió de inmediato, y después, su rostro se ensombreció.

-Estuve a punto de actuar igual que los Malfoy- expresó apesadumbrado- pero cuando escuché todas las cosas que decía sobre…

-Tranquilo- lo reconfortó Remus-. Entiendo tu frustración, pero tú no eres una persona que deja que el odio lo controle. Eres un buen chico, Harry, y una persona como tú no debe marcarse golpeando a los que son más débiles.

-Por su culpa…- su voz comenzaba a quebrarse- perdí lo único que me quedaba en la vida… lo único que tenía, y Kreacher me lo arrebató de las manos.

Una lágrima cristalina escapó de sus esmeraldas y cayó sobre la vieja alfombra verde de la habitación. De pronto, sintió cómo una mano cálida se posaba paternal sobre su hombro, y la voz de su amable profesor le decía:

-Entiendo cómo te sientes, pero no estás solo. Aún tienes a tus amigos a tu lado, y eso vale más que todo el oro de Gringots. Además, también me tienes a mí.

Harry apartó su vista de la alfombra y miró con sorpresa al profesor. Éste sonreía afable y le observaba con un gesto cálido. Entonces, Harry se dio cuenta por vez primera que, antes de haber sido alumno suyo, Lupin ya le conocía. Muchas veces debió haber visitado a sus padres, y seguramente lo había mantenido en brazos, y no solo eso, sino que el cariño que Remus le tenía a él era muy similar al que le había tenido Sirius. Para el licántropo, Harry debía significar mucho. Un fuerte palpitar se hizo presente en el pecho del chico y se dio cuenta que el afecto que le tenía al profesor tal vez no era como el que le tenía a su padrino, pero sí era igual de fuerte. Esa sensación era un poco incómoda, ya que Lupin siempre había sido su mentor, pero no por ello dejaba de ser cálida.

-Muchas gracias, profesor- expresó Harry secando sus lágrimas.

-No pretendo sustituir a Sirius- le dijo-, pero me gustaría que entendieras que siempre te estaré apoyando. Y recuerda: las personas que llegan a tu corazón, siempre estarán contigo, y es por eso que Sirius nunca te abandonará.

Ambos se pusieron de pié, y en silencio Harry se aproximó una vez más al tapiz. Lupin se dirigió a la puerta y antes de salir, dijo:

-Sabes, cuando era chico solía hablarle al retrato de mi padre, esperando que me oyera. Tal vez si intentas hablarle a Sirius, él te escuche, donde quiera que se encuentre.

Harry se quedó solo en aquella sala de trofeos. Observó una vez más la mancha en la pared, y observó en derredor suyo, asegurándose de que no hubiera nadie cerca. Sonrió.

-Debo estar completamente loco.

Se apresuró a cerrar la puerta para después aproximarse al árbol familiar, se sentó en la alfombra frente a la marca calcinada y comenzó.

-Hola, Sirius- susurró sintiéndose un poco ridículo-. Esto te parecerá una tontería, pero el profesor Lupin dijo que tal vez funcione- tomó aire, y comenzó a sentir que la pesadumbre lo abandonaba-. ¿Sabes? Las cosas han cambiado mucho desde la última vez que nos vimos. Ron y Hermione… bueno, supongo que no debe ser una sorpresa para ti: siempre parecías estar enterado de todo. Han comenzado… a llevarse mejor, por decirlo de alguna manera. Después de todo, no son tan diferentes como parecieran. Además- el corazón le dio un vuelco mientras una agradable sensación subía desde su estómago- hace unos meses conocimos a una chica… Es grandiosa, te agradaría mucho si la conocieras. Creo que ella es una persona muy especial… Ojalá estuvieras conmigo, porque hay muchas cosas que no logro comprender aún. No sabía que enamorarse de alguien fuera tan complicado…

Y sin darse cuenta, comenzó a contarle todo su sentir a una persona invisible, esperando que en alguna parte Sirius escuchase atentamente y le enviara unas palabras de aliento.

* * *

En un principio, aquella maldición había conseguido arrancar de su víctima, agudos y desgarradores gritos de dolor, opacados por aquella risa estridente que provenía de aquél siniestro hombre. Pero ahora no salía sonido alguno de sus labios. La figura simplemente permanecía hecha un ovillo en el suelo, temblando a convulsiones por el dolor. Por momentos, su verdugo se detenía para darle unos segundos de respiro, pero resultaba peor, porque cuando continuaba su tortura, el suplicio parecía haberse incrementado mil veces. No era que no estuviera acostumbrado a aquél calvario: muchas veces en el pasado había sufrido de igual o peor manera: pero resultaba agotador, en cuerpo y alma, resistir todo ese tiempo de manera tan sumisa.

-Supongo que será suficiente con eso- susurró el victimario, saboreando cada gota del elixir que representaba ese dolor para él-. No tienes derecho a quejarte, has recibido tu merecido, y lo sabes.

-Si, Mi Lord- contestó jadeante, mientras trabajosamente se ponía en pie.

-Que esto te enseñe a no fallar nuevamente, debes tener presentes todas las posibles eventualidades, incluyendo la intromisión de los amiguitos de Potter. Si vuelves a fracasar, el castigo será diez veces peor.

La figura encapuchada asintió. No podía hacer otra cosa: había nacido para obedecer, ese era su destino.

-Ahora, dentro de poco daré un segundo golpe, tendrás una segunda oportunidad, y espero que en esta ocasión no me decepciones.

-No lo haré, Mi Lord, no fallaré en esta ocasión.- Su voz sonó grave, áspera a consecuencia de su reciente tortura.

-Cuando llegue el momento oportuno, te haré llegar las instrucciones de la manera habitual.

-Si, Mi Lord- repitió una vez más. Quien escuchara esa voz, habría asegurado que se trataba de una máquina automática programada para dar esa respuesta.

-Retírate. Bella, lleva a nuestro "invitado" a sus aposentos- añadió con una sonrisa maligna.

Bellatrix imitó el gesto de su amo, logrando una expresión más demente, aunque no tan siniestra. En cuanto salieron de la habitación, el encapuchado delante, la mujer clavó agresivamente su varita en las costillas de su "colega", provocando que emitiera un débil quejido de dolor.

-Recibiste tu merecido, ¿eh, gusano?

El otro individuo continuó avanzando en silencio.

-Eso tal vez ayude a que no se te suba a la cabeza eso de "ser el espía" de mi Señor Oscuro.

Bajaron por una escalera oculta, y Bellatrix continuó.

-Recuérdalo bien: no eres nada, y si te dan oportunidad de llevar a cabo una misión como ésta, es porque te tienen lástima. Para ser sincera, esperaba que Mi Lord te matara de una buena vez, pero debo admitir que fue reconfortante el mirar cómo sufrías de manera casi agonizante.

Esta vez, una risa irónica salió de los labios de su interlocutor. Bella se detuvo de imprevisto y obligó a la otra silueta a encararla.

-¿De qué… de qué demonios te estás riendo?

Calló unos segundos y, después, aún en esa risa maligna, alzó esa mirada que a Bella le resultaba tan altanera y contestó.

-Me das lástima, Lestrange, tantos y tantos años de servicio, de lealtad, de lamerle la suela de los zapatos a Mi Lord, ¿y qué obtienes a cambio?- rió nuevamente y agregó-. Y lo que más te molesta es que yo, pese a lo que digas, pase lo que pase, me quedaré con la gloria que tanto anhelas conseguir.

-Cállate- le espetó la mortífaga agriamente.

-¿Qué ocurre, Bella? ¿Estás celosa? ¿Celosa de una alimaña como yo? ¿No es siempre lo que dices de mí, que no valgo, que soy una alimaña, que jamás seré nada? Y, sin embargo, mi destino es escalar a la cima, llegar a donde nadie ha llegado y no llegará jamás.

-Silencio- ordenó Bella, harta de escuchar su voz.

-Y sabes mejor que nadie que, pese a lo que hagas, luches como luches, eso no va a cambiar. Yo me convertiré en el único ser que podrá alcanzar el poder que ningún mago o bruja ha tenido en sus manos, salvo el Señor Tenebroso. Ése es mi destino desde el momento en que nací. Y tú, Bellatrix, nunca dejarás de ser una más del montón.

-¡Que te calles!- ordenó fuera de sí, arrojando al mortífago al calabozo subterráneo que sería su morada hasta que llegara el momento de reanudar su misión. Sin pensarlo dos veces, dejándose llevar por la locura, lo tomó del cuello y lo aprisionó contra la pared, casi asfixiándolo.

-Escúchame, miserable alimaña rastrera, tú no eres más que una basura, y si continúas colmándome la paciencia me va a importar muy poco lo que diga el Señor Oscuro; acabaré contigo si sigues de insolente, ¿escuchaste insecto? La varita no será necesaria, porque con mis propias manos me encargaré de aplastarte la tráquea, causándote una lenta y dolorosa muerte, mientras intentas desesperadamente llenar tus pulmones de aire. Y yo, me reiré a carcajadas cuado vea tu patética figura derrumbándose ante mí.

Soltó a su prisionero y, en cuanto cayó al suelo, intentando inhalar oxígeno trabajosamente, Bella le dio un puntapié en el estómago, provocándole aún más agonía. Lestrange se dispuso a salir, pero antes de que lo hiciera, escuchó detrás una voz ahogada.

-Haz lo que quieras, pero nunca podrás cambiar el hecho de que fui yo la persona elegida, y tú, no eres más que una segundona comparada conmigo.

Bellatrix azotó la puerta, pero ni el sonido estridente del choque pudo opacar esas palabras que taladraban su mente.

* * *

El silbato sonó estridente al llegar a la estación de Hogsmeade. Todos los estudiantes se apresuraron a subir a los carruajes para llegar al colegio lo más pronto posible. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos todos ellos ya habían abandonado el pueblecillo y llegado hasta los terrenos de Hogwarts. Los Weasley, Hermione y Harry se había encontrado desde su llegada a la estación, pero por más que buscaron, no lograban hallar a Sam. Ron y Hermione bajaron del carruaje, seguidos por Harry y Ginny.

-¡Lo mejor de todo fue cuando los gemelos hicieron esa representación de navidad con sus fuegos artificiales!- exclamaba la pelirroja, relatando a Hermione sus vacaciones.

-Me alegra que se hayan divertido; mi abuela estaba un poco enferma, pero aún así fue una cena muy linda- comentó la castaña muy animada.

-Al menos nosotros SI la pasamos en grande- comentó Ron sonriendo burlón-. ¿Vieron la cara de amargosio que trae Malfoy?

-Amargado, Ron- corrigió Hermione.

-Como sea, parecía que había enfermado durante días mientras lo revolcaban cien centauros por la alfombra. Ha pasado una navidad de lo más nefasta, y no sabes lo mucho que me alegra de eso.

-No seas malo Ron- dijo Hermione.

De inmediato, todos se le quedaron mirando sorprendidos.

-¿Qué?- preguntó sintiéndose como animal de feria.

-¿No hablarás en serio, o si?- preguntó Ginny anonadada.

-¿Cómo puedes defender a ese… ese...?- por más que lo intentaba, Ron no lograba encontrar el calificativo adecuado.

-¿Después de todo lo que ha dicho sobre ti?- exclamó Harry sin poder dar crédito a sus oídos.

-Aprendí a ignorar ese tipo de comentarios.

-¡Pero si te atacó de la manera más vil y no le importó si resultabas herida!- exclamó Ron fuera de si.

-Lo sé- admitió con amargura- pero nadie se merece pasar mal la Navidad, ni siquiera una serpiente como él.

De pronto, a lo lejos Harry miró un carruaje más, del cual bajaba Luna sonriente. Al parecer, alguien había accedido a viajar con ella en la misma carroza. Hubiera pensado en Neville si no lo hubiera visto subir al carruaje de Seamus Finnigan momentos atrás. Así que de inmediato pensó en la otra persona que se tomaría tan amable gesto con la Ravenclaw y no pudo evitar sonreírse.

-¡Sam está aquí!- gritó mientras corría, seguido de sus amigos, quienes estaban también ansiosos de ver a la chica.

Mientras se acercaban, pudieron ver claramente como Luna conversaba alegremente con su acompañante, quien aún se encontraba dentro.

-Estoy segura de que estuvimos a punto de atraparlo esta vez. Papá se decepcionó tanto… por poco conseguía pruebas irrefutables de la existencia de los snorlacks de cuernos arrugados.

- Tranquila Luna, estoy segura de que algún día atraparás uno. Tal vez yo pueda ayudarte a cazarlos.

Esa dulce voz llegó flotando a los oídos de Harry. Su corazón, rebosante de alegría, le indicó que se diera prisa para el encuentro, pero la imagen que apareció delante hizo que no solamente Harry, sino todos, se congelaran en el acto.

Sam bajaba ayudada por Luna, pero no era la Sam que habían visto tan solo unas semanas atrás. Su aspecto débil y un tanto maltrecho, sumado a su extrema delgadez y la palidez de su rostro, se apartaban de un buen espectáculo. De hecho, el semblante que tenía no distaba mucho de ser el mismo que tenía Draco Malfoy.

Haciendo caso omiso a su razón, que a gritos le decía que si no se tranquilizaba podía ser descubierto, Harry se aproximó con premura a donde ella se encontraba.

-Sam, ¿qué…?

-Hola Harry- saludó ella con una sonrisa tibia como de costumbre, a pesar de su desmejorado estado.

-¿Qué te… ocurrió?- articuló Ron con dificultad. Su estado de asombro era casi tan grande como el de su hermana.

-No es nada- descartó la Gryffindor, quitándole importancia-. Solo tuve una mala semana.

-Encontrarte con una de las bromas de los gemelos a penas despiertas es tener una mala semana, ¿pero esto?

-De acuerdo, tuve una recaída- aceptó al fin, intentando trabajosamente bajar su baúl, que pese a ser del mismo tamaño que antes, le resultaba enormemente pesado.

-¿Recaída?- preguntaron al unísono Hermione y los Weasley, pues no parecían entender bien a qué se refería. Harry, sin embargo, tenía una ligera idea de qué se trataba.

-¿Regresaron tus migrañas?- preguntó inquieto mientras se adelantaba a terminar el trabajo que Sam había empezado. Instantes después, todos la miraban escrutadoramente.

-¡Bueno, ya! ¿Qué van a poner esa cara todo el día o qué?

El silencio se hizo presente.

-¿Hola?- dijo Luna, no para incomodar, sino al contrario, esperando no estar de más en ese momento.

-Yo… lo siento- se disculpó Ginny. ¿Has pasado bien las…?

-¿Vacaciones?- completó ella, ya que la apenada muchacha no conseguía completar la oración-. Si, muy bien, le contaba a Sam sobre el viaje que hicimos mi papá y yo.

-Fascinante- expresó secamente Hermione, para cortar con aquél tema que ni siquiera había comenzado. Apenas se habían aproximado unos cuantos metros a la entrada del castillo, cuando ella sugirió- ¿No crees que deberías ir a la enfermería?

-Concuerdo con Hermione- dijo Ron-. Madame Pomfrey cura lo que sea.

-No- respondió Sam, cortante.

-Pero…-trató de replicar

-Escuchen- recalcó ella-, me siento bien, lo único que quiero es llegar a mi cama en la torre de Gryffindor. Mañana por la mañana…

Pero ninguno alcanzó a oír el resto de la explicación, ya que en ese preciso momento toda fuerza abandonó a Sam, haciéndola desfallecer en ese mismo lugar. Harry soltó el baúl y atrapó a su amiga justo a tiempo para evitar que se diera un fuerte golpe contra el suelo. Los cinco estuvieron de acuerdo: ella necesitaba urgentemente ir a la enfermería.

Minutos más tarde, el grupo de amigos estaba ya a las puertas del "santuario de curación" de Madame Pomfrey. Harry, que cargaba a la inconciente Sam en brazos, pasó delante de todos para informar a la enfermera acerca del estado de su amiga.

-¡Válgame el cielo!- exclamó al verla-. Deprisa, pónganla en aquella cama, junto al señor Malfoy.

"¿Malfoy está aquí?" exclamaron todos al unísono, al tiempo que miraban en la dirección que la enfermera les indicaba. Pudieron entonces ver que el Slytherin se encontraba tendido, con Pansy y sus dos guardianes gorilones, Crabbe y Goyle, alrededor de su cama. Al darse cuenta de que los leones estaban presentes, les dirigieron una mirada agria, misma que devolvieron (a excepción de Luna, que miraba con cierta curiosidad la cama que ocupaba Draco). Harry, haciendo caso omiso, depositó a Sam en el lecho. Sus amigos la miraban preocupados, pues no parecía haber explicación alguna para aquél estado.

-¿Qué estuvieron haciendo en las vacaciones, cazando dragones?- exclamó madame Pomfrey, escandalizada. Sin darles tiempo a los demás de preguntar, inyectó a los dos pacientes una sustancia nacarada, que de inmediato los devolvió a un estado de semi-inconsciencia. Poco a poco, ambos abrieron los ojos.

-¡Draco!- exclamó Pansy al ver que su novio volvía en sí. Lo abrazó efusivamente, ignorando la mirada de escepticismo de Hermione.

-¡Déjame respirar!- articuló Draco con dificultad, pero notoriamente molesto, haciendo que Pansy se alejara en el acto. Escrutó su entorno con la mirada y muy indignado dijo- ¿¡Qué demonios hace Potter aquí!?

-No te incumbe, Malfoy- lo retó Ron. Rápidamente regresó la mirada a donde su amiga se encontraba. Ya había abierto los ojos con dificultad.

-¿Dónde…?

-Estás en la enfermería- informó Ginny. La idea no pareció alegrarle mucho a la muchacha, por lo que su rostro se enfurruñó.

"¿Jones está aquí?" se preguntó Draco al oír su voz.

-No te molestes con nosotros, teníamos que hacerlo- pidió Harry, más tranquilo ahora que la veía despierta. Sam pareció dudar un instante. Finalmente, volteó su rostro a un lado, resignada.

No pudieron seguir conversando, pues la enfermera les pidió que abandonaran el lugar para que sus pacientes pudieran dormir. En cuanto los dejó a solas, Draco atacó.

-Así que estuviste ocupada estas vacaciones, ¿o me equivoco?

Sam trató de ignorarlo dándole la espalda.

-¿Qué pudiste haber estado haciendo en estas tres semanas para acabar en ese estado?-. Fue directo al grano, lo que incomodó a la chica.

-¿Y tú- contraatacó- que hiciste para acabar aquí? ¿Ya te iniciaste como mortífago y quieres restregármelo en la cara? ¿O acaso papi te hizo limpiar la cochera sin varita?

-Eso- dijo Malfoy ácido, ya que su padre tenía mucho que ver en lo que le había ocurrido- es algo que no te incumbe. Lo que de verdad es un misterio es cómo una niña mimada como tú pudo hacer semejante esfuerzo para terminar tan maltrecha como yo.

Sam lo miró con ira durante unos instantes, pero en lugar de responderle, se puso trabajosamente de pié, se alejó unos metros, y regresó segundos después con un biombo, que colocó entre ambas camas. Se asomó una última vez a mirar al rubio y le dijo:

-Tuve un pésimo fin de año, pasé las vacaciones en un lugar que detesto más que nada en la vida, la cabeza me está matando y odio estar encerrada aquí. Sólo quiero dormir un poco y salir de este espantoso lugar cuanto antes. Y no pienso mirar tu horrible cara ni escuchar tus tonterías hasta que eso ocurra, así que hazme un favor y mantén tu bocota cerrada, si no quieres enfrentarte a mi varita.

Y sin decir más, se ocultó tras la cortina, se acostó en su cama y se cubrió con las sábanas hasta la cabeza. Lo único que podía ver Draco ahora era su silueta reflejada por la luz de la luna; sin embargo, una sonrisa maliciosa se hizo presente en su rostro.

Al día siguiente, Harry tenía una cita en el despacho del director, para reanudar sus clases de oclumancia. Por alguna razón, sentía que ahora aquello no representaba un gran reto, y que con un poco de práctica dominaría aquella ciencia a la perfección. Lentamente, las escaleras que se encontraban detrás de la gárgola comenzaron a subir, llevándolo hasta la entrada del despacho. Pero justo cuando iba a tocar la puerta, un par de voces llegaron flotando hasta sus oídos. Al parecer, el director no estaba solo.

-¿Estás totalmente seguro de lo que dices, Severus?- preguntó Dumbledore, intrigado.

-Completamente- respondió el profesor de pociones con premura.- Casi ninguno de los servidores del Señor Oscuro pudo verlo. Lo que sí es seguro, es que estuvo entrenando con Lucius todo este tiempo. Al parecer, fue él el que puso ese hechizo en Potter la vez pasada.

Harry contuvo la respiración. ¿Acaso hablaban de la ocasión en que había caído víctima del Halo de Tinieblas? Pero no, no era posible, no podía ser… ¿o si? Hasta hace un tiempo estaba totalmente seguro de que había sido Voldemort…

-Impresionante- continuó Dumbledore con cierta preocupación-. Así que ha logrado infiltrarse en nuestro bando, y sin que nadie se percatase de ello. Voldemort ha jugado muy bien sus cartas en esta ocasión. La pregunta es ¿quién? ¿Quién es, Severus?

-No lo sé, señor- informó Snape, con impotencia-. Se ha asegurado de que nadie sepa su identidad. Ni siquiera los más allegados a su círculo lo sabemos… Es un maestro del engaño, sin duda.

-Y Harry, ¿está seguro de que su espía podrá hacerle daño a Harry?

-El Señor Oscuro confía plenamente en él. Al parecer, ha logrado acercarse lo suficiente al muchacho como para pasar información continuamente y, permítame agregar, Potter no es precisamente muy cuidadoso en cuanto a ponerse alerta se refiere. Recuerde lo que ocurrió el curso pasado por su imprudencia.

Un vuelco al corazón fue lo que Harry sintió al escuchar estas palabras. Era cierto, si no hubiese sido tan imprudente Sirius aún seguiría con vida.

-Sé perfectamente a qué te refieres, pero también quiero que estés conciente de que no fue por competo culpa del chico.

Snape exhaló una expresión de incredulidad. Bajó aún más la voz, obligando a Harry a casi apoyar su oreja en la puerta para oír mejor.

-Lo único que sé, es que se ha estado preparando durante mucho tiempo para prestar un servicio como éste al bando oscuro. No sé con certeza durante cuanto, pero lo que sí es un hecho, es que una vez que cumpla con su misión, recibirá un honor tan grande que ningún mortífago ha recibido jamás.

-¿Y cuál es su objetivo, Severus, hacerse con la profecía?

En este punto, su voz se había convertido en un completo susurro.

-Ése es uno de ellos, pero la misión va más allá. Si puede, acabará con Potter en cuanto se le presente la oportunidad, y dicen algunos que la recompensa será enorme. El Señor Tenebroso "compartirá" parte de su poder con él, y juntos podrán llegar a límites insospechados.

-¿Y tienes idea alguna de quién es, alguna pista?

Harry se pegó completamente a la puerta para escuchar.

-Solo una. Los pocos que conocen esta información han comenzado a llamarlo… El Heredero Oscuro.

Harry ya no escuchó más. Se apresuró a bajar a toda prisa las escaleras y corrió por los pasillos, chocando con muchos estudiantes, hasta llegar a la torre de Gryffindor. Muy alterado, vislumbró a sus dos amigos discutiendo acerca de las clases de ese día. Tratando de no llamar mucho la atención, se retiraron y se dirigieron a la Sala de los Menesteres, donde nadie podía escucharlos, y se dispuso a relatarles lo que había oído.

-¿Quieres decir que hay un espía infiltrado, aquí en Hogwarts?- exclamó Hermione, anonadada.

-¿Y está aquí para acabar contigo?- agregó Ron, perdiendo el color de su rostro.

-Eso parece- completó el otro, indignado-. ¡No puedo creer que Dumbledore no me lo dijera antes! ¡Que no me dijera nada!

-Harry- trató de tranquilizarlo Hermione.

-¡No Hermione!- la cortó perdiendo la paciencia-. ¿No lo vez? ¡Está haciendo lo mismo que siempre! ¡Ocultando las cosas para protegerme como si fuera un niño indefenso! ¡Fue por esa misa razón que Sirius…!

-Harry, calma- intentó Hermione de nueva cuenta-. Debe haber una buena razón para…

-¿Cómo demonios piensa que voy a estar alerta al enemigo si ni siquiera me dicen que está rondándome? ¿Cómo supone que voy a cuidarme cuando ni siquiera sé que estoy en riesgo?

-Dumbledore debe tener sus razones- razono Ron.

-¿Qué razones puede tener? ¡Si yo no hubiera llegado temprano a la reunión, ni siquiera me daría por enterado! ¡No tiene razones para hacer tal cosa!- exclamó exasperado. Después de unos segundos, Hermione intervino.

-Harry, si Dumbledore no quiso decirte...

-¡Dumbledore…!

-¡Déjame terminar!- lo cortó la castaña-. Si no quiso decirte lo que ocurre, nadie debe saber que lo sabemos. Y podríamos tratar de averiguar quién está detrás de todo esto.

Harry se quedó de piedra al oír esto: lo último que hubiera esperado de Hermione, era que le dijera que se pusieran a investigar todo lo que pudieran sobre aquello, sobre todo, sin que nadie más se enterase.

-¿Alguien tiene alguna idea de quién podría ser?

Un segundo de silencio, mientras los tres ponían en funcionamiento su cerebro, y después, justo cuando parecía que Ron iba a romperlo, prefirió callarse.

-Vamos Ron, tú ibas a decir algo- lo animó Hermione. Ron la miró desconfiado durante unos instantes, pero al fin dijo.

-Snape.

La chica de ojos marrones entornó la mirada, un poco desesperada, pues ese nombre había salido a relucir en ocasiones anteriores con notorio fracaso. Harry, por su parte, pareció no comprender del todo.

-Ron.

-Antes de que digas nada Herm, escúchame. Yo sé que se supone que fue él el que le informó a Dumbledore de todo esto, pero, ¿y si es eso lo que él quería? ¿Qué tal si era eso lo que Quien-Tú-Sabes le ordenó que hiciera? Piénsalo sólo un segundo: Snape muy bien podría ser un doble espía: al decirle a Dumbledore todo esto y pasar información a la Orden, aleja toda sospecha de él y puede actuar sin que nadie le interrumpa, mientras el resto investiga a cualquier sospechoso; se estaría infiltrando sin que nadie lo perciba. Además, fue un mortífago, sabe mucho más de Artes Oscuras de lo que podamos imaginar.

Harry encontró mucha lógica a aquél argumento. La castaña pareció analizarlo detenidamente. Ciertamente, los puntos expuestos por el pelirrojo estaban bien fundamentados, pero aún así, tenía cierta reticencia a creer que Snape pudiera ser el Heredero Oscuro.

-De acuerdo, Snape es un sospechoso, aunque no creo que sea muy probable. Yo, por mi parte, creo que Fleur podría muy bien ser quien esté detrás de Harry.

Ron y Harry la miraron, como si acabara de decir que ayudaría a Luna con su búsqueda de snorlacks de cuerno arrugados.

-¿Estás diciendo eso porque te pone celosa que ella sea…?- se aventuró a preguntar Ron, sin completar la frase al recordar que Harry se encontraba ahí.

-Su condición de veela nada tiene que ver- negó rotundamente sin poder evitar que sus mejillas te tiñeran de carmín-. Es decir, ella acaba de llegar este año, tiene ganada la confianza de Dumbledore por haber participado en el torneo de los tres magos, Harry jamás sospecharía de ella porque se han hecho buenos amigos, bien podría ser ella; nadie sospecharía de esa carita de ángel que tiene.

-Hermione- trató de replicar Ron- ella está agradecida con nosotros, es decir, con Harry y conmigo, porque sacamos a su hermanita del lago durante la segunda prueba.

-Querrás decir, Harry la salvó- lo corrigió Hermione.

-Como sea- Ron era ahora el que se sonrojaba.

-El punto es Hermione, que está en deuda con nosotros: Gabrielle es lo más valioso que Fleur tiene en la vida.

-Eso no quiere decir que Vol… Voldemort no la esté manipulando. No sabemos qué fue de ella durante el tiempo que no la vimos.

-De acuerdo- se rindió Ron- pero deja de decir ese nombre, ¿quieres? Llevamos dos sospechosos, y a menos que imagines que Ginny está poseída de nuevo o consigamos otra pista, no imagino quién más podría…

Pero Harry acababa de recordar algo, algo que antes no había tenido importancia, pero ahora le parecía un dato sumamente útil.

-¡Malfoy!

-¿Qué?- preguntaron al unísono sus amigos.

-Malfoy- repitió el moreno-. Malfoy debe ser el Heredero Oscuro- Ron y Hermione se miraron recelosos, pero Harry se empecinó-. ¿Quién dijo Snape que había estado entrenado al Heredero todo este tiempo? ¡Lucius Malfoy! ¿No les parece extraño que Draco haya terminado en la enfermería sin ninguna razón aparente? ¡Es porque ha estado entrenando con su padre! El entrenamiento que le ha impuesto Voldemort no debe ser nada sencillo. Además, ¿qué es lo que más desea Malfoy en la vida, más que ninguna otra cosa?

-¿Revolcar tu cara en el fango?- propuso Ron.

-Además de eso…-admitió con desgana. Sus amigos permanecieron callados, lo que lo desesperó aún más-. ¡Ser mortífago! ¿No lo entienden? Si acaba conmigo, ¿qué mas pruebas necesitaría para iniciarse en las filas de Voldemort? "Ha estado preparándose durante mucho tiempo para prestar sus servicios al bando oscuro", ¡Malfoy ha deseado toda su vida demostrar que puede ser un poderoso partidario de Voldemort!

-Aunque fuera así- dijo Hermione- ¿no te parece un tanto ilógico que Voldemort acepte dejar esta misión en un chico de 16 años?

-Voldemort no tiene escrúpulos, además, Draco ya estaba suficientemente cerca, ¿y qué si el espía no se infiltró, sino que siempre estuvo cerca, y es ahora cuando Voldemort decide que esa cercanía puede resultarle útil? Chicos, admitan que es posible; no, no posible, sino que bastante probable.

-No lo sé, suena algo trillado- dudó la morena.

-Vamos Hermione, Draco me detesta, Voldemort me detesta… Bien pudo hechizarme aquella noche cuando me lo encontré camino a la Sala Común.

-Un momento, ¿qué dijiste?-exclamó ella.

-Nunca nos contaste que se habían encontrado aquella noche- coincidió Ron-, y deja de decir ese nombre.

-Bueno, supongo que con tanta conmoción lo olvidé. Acabo de recordarlo. Hizo un extraño movimiento de varita y trató de atacarme.

-¿Y qué te hizo?- se escandalizó Hermione.

-Nada en realidad, repelí el hechizo. Dijo que era para aprender a elegir jugadores competentes en las pruebas de Quidditch.

-De acuerdo- aceptó Ron-. Me has convencido, tienes razón, es posible que él lo sea. ¿Hermione?

Harry y Ron la miraron. Parecía aún reticente a creerlo, pero el último relato parecía hacer mella en su cabeza.

-Está bien, Malfoy es otro sospechoso, lo admito, hay muchas pistas que lo señalan.

-Perfecto- dijo Ron-. ¿Alguna otra sugerencia?

Harry negó, no creía que hubiera alguien más que tratara de atacarlo. Ron se encogió de hombros. Hermione, sin embargo, se quedó callada. Por un segundo había pensado… pero la idea se había ido de inmediato, era demasiado improbable.

-En ese caso- concluyó la castaña- y hasta que no averigüemos otra cosa acerca de todo esto, será mejor que Harry tenga cuidado con lo que dice y hace delante de ellos. Trata de no ser muy evidente, ¿quieres?- Harry asintió-. Y otra cosa: no comenten esto con nadie, y me refiero a NADIE- recalcó mirando a Harry fijamente.

-¿Por qué me miras así?- preguntó extrañado.

-Debes tener cuidado de que Dumbledore no se entere de que sabes esto, y me parece que eso es muy posible, ya que aún no dominas la oclumancia, y aún debes tomar clases con él. Va a ser sumamente complicado ocultarle algo así sin que faltes a las clases, cosa que no nos convendría: tu mente quedaría expuesta y Voldemort podría atacarte directamente.

-¡Deja de repetir ese nombre Hermione!- exclamó Ron, desesperado.

-No te preocupes por eso-la tranquilizó el ojiverde ignorando a su amigo-, esta vez aceptaré su oferta de usar el pensadero.

* * *

Esa mañana había amanecido despejada, pero no por ello menos fría, así que al terminar las clases, la gran mayoría de los habitantes del habían preferido resguardarse en cálido interior. Harry, por su parte, se encaminaba hacia la cabaña de Hagrid. Sus amigos, que se encontraban tomando clases aún, lo alcanzarían un par de horas más tarde. Dejando sus huellas marcadas en la nieve, caminó sin prisa hacia la ya conocida cabaña. Pero en cuanto llegó a la altura del huerto que rodeaba el hogar de su amigo, algo llamó su atención: una extraña silueta plateada rondaba por el borde del Bosque Prohibido, seguida a paso lento por una figura extraña. Sin poder contener su curiosidad, se olvidó por completo de la visita que estaba a punto de hacer y se dirigió en dirección de la extraña visión.

Cuando por fin llegó ahí, pudo distinguir que la figura plateada no era otra cosa que un tigre, tan ágil y ligero que ni siquiera hacía ruido cuando pisaba el suelo cubierto de ramas y hojas secas con sus grandes patas. Le pareció extraño encontrar un animal como aquél en el bosque, al menos, tan alejado de la penumbra, pues suponía que una criatura de ese tipo debía habitar en las profundidades de aquél lugar. Intrigado, siguió como pudo al felino hasta que lo vio llegar ante una figura delgada que lo esperaba con la mano extendida. Harry estuvo a punto de gritarle a quien quiera que fuese esa persona que se alejara, pues un tigre, ya fuese en el mundo mágico o el muggle, es propenso a atacar si se siente amenazado; cuando se percató de que ese tigre no era otra cosa que un patronus. Fue entonces que recordó a la persona que lo invocaba: observó con más detenimiento y la reconoció en la persona que ahora acariciaba al animal.

-¿Sam?

Se acercó a toda prisa, ahora que sabía que no había peligro alguno de sufrir un ataque, y se colocó al lado de la muchacha. Aún llevaba puesto el pijama, cosa que lo desconcertó. Ella no se inmutó por su presencia y continuó con lo suyo.

-Hola Harry- saludó quedamente.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó extrañado el chico.

-Me harté de la enfermería, así que salí a dar un paseo. Es bueno estirar las piernas de vez en cuando.

-¿Y Madame Pomfrey no te dijo nada?

-No- confirmó mientras el patronus se alejaba una vez más de ella-, y no creo que lo haga durante un buen rato. Cambié sus vitaminas por mis píldoras para dormir cuando no estaba mirando: es curioso lo mucho que se parecen las pastillas, si no las revisas creyendo que todo en ese lugar estará siempre en perfecto orden.

Harry se sorprendió de la astucia de su compañera de casa, pero eso no disminuyó su preocupación. Aún se veía algo enferma.

-No deberías estar afuera; debes recostarte, descansar, recuperar fuerzas.

-Me siento bien- aseveró-. Ya he pasado ahí toda la semana y comienzo a fastidiarme.

-Sé que no es tu lugar favorito sobre la Tierra, pero tienes que ser paciente. Yo también he estado ahí y…

-Sería más paciente si me hubieran acostado en una cama que estuviera alejada de esa serpiente rastrera que se hace llamar Malfoy. Y lo sería mucho más si recibiera visitas de vez en cuando- agregó con un dejo de reproche.

Harry no supo que contestarle: era cierto, con toda la conmoción causada por el asunto del Heredero Oscuro, ninguno había ido a visitar a su amiga.

-Yo… lo siento, no sé que…

-Olvídalo- lo disculpó-. Luna y Ginny han ido a hacerme compañía un par de veces. Pero admito que el que tú te olvidaras de mí me hizo sentir... abandonada.

-¡No!- aseguró Harry al oír la tristeza en su voz-. No es eso, yo jamás te abandonaría. Es sólo que…

-No tienes que disculparte- dijo ella con la mirada fija en su patronus-. Sé que no lo hubieras hecho de no ser por una buena razón.

Él la contempló durante unos instantes. Era tan hermosa…

Aún cuando su piel no hubiera recuperado su color habitual, aún cuando sus ojos estuvieran surcados por esas ojeras oscuras, aún cuando su cabello no estuviese arreglado en esa alta coleta, sino desordenado y mecido por el viento, para él, ella era perfecta. Sin embargo, había en ella algo que no le agradaba.

Esa mirada azul, tan penetrante, misteriosa y profunda como el mismo mar, reflejaba aquella tristeza que mermaba el corazón de la joven poco a poco. Cómo se odiaba por ser la causa de ella, o al menos, eso creía ser. Cada vez que veía ese dejo de congoja en esas esferas azules, sentía como si su corazón se partiera por la mitad.

¿Cómo enmendar el error cometido? ¿Cómo hacerle entender que jamás la abandonaría, que pasara lo que pasara, siempre estaría a su lado?

-Sam, lo siento, de verdad. Soy un idiota. Debí pensar que te sentirías sola en ese lugar, sobre todo si Malfoy es tu única compañía, yo solo…

-Shhh- lo silenció colocando suavemente un dedo sobre sus labios. Harry obedeció, dócil, sereno. Ella miró fijamente al muchacho, clavando la mirada en sus pozas de jade, dándole a entender que no hacía falta decir nada más-. Te perdono, nunca podría enojarme contigo de todas formas. Ahora, no arruines el momento, solo calla.

No había nada que decir, esa sonrisa serena provocaba alivio al alma del moreno. Ambos se quedaron observando al patronus corretear por entre los árboles, silenciosos, callados, en paz.

-Se ve feliz, ¿no es cierto?- expresó Sam sin pensar.

-¿Quién?- preguntó Harry, sin entender muy bien a lo que se refería.

-Neblina, mi patronus- informó divertida-. Sé que es una tontería que le haya puesto nombre a una nube de magia, ¿pero sabes?, siempre he creído que los patronus son algo más que magia pura.

-¿Cómo qué?- preguntó Harry, intrigado.

-Siento que son seres vivos, como nosotros. Después de todo, una parte de nosotros vive con ellos. Ellos son tan parecidos a nosotros, que incluso puedo decir que en parte, son reflejo de lo que nos gustaría ser, o tener.

-No me parece que sea una tontería- la reconfortó-. Yo también creo lo mismo, aunque nunca podría haberlo explicado.

Sam rió, para consuelo de Harry. Neblina se aproximó veloz, y manso como un gato, dejó que su dueña, y a la vez su protegida, lo acariciara con ternura.

-Y, como todo ser vivo, él merece ser libre, aunque sea un momento. No solo cuando me protege, así que lo invoco para que sea… libre.

-Tienes razón- coincidió Harry. Sin pensarlo dos veces, invocó a su Cornamenta, y dejó que recorriera el bosque junto con Neblina. Era tan extraño, y tan mágico a la vez, observar cómo un tigre y un ciervo jugaban juntos, como si se tratase de viejos amigos.

-Cornamenta representa a mi padre- se sinceró Harry sin razón aparente. Por un segundo recordó aquella ocasión en que se había visto a si mismo y se había confundido con su padre. Sonrió.

-El mío…- suspiró Sam- no sé en realidad lo que representa. Creo que soy yo misma. El tigre es una criatura solitaria, Harry, pero a la vez fuerte y poderosa. Es ese poder el que lo protege del resto del mundo, y es ese mismo poder el que lo aísla. Pero de todas formas, es feliz, porque es un espíritu libre. Y por muy solo que se encuentre, siempre hay otro de su especie que se preocupa por él, y que comparte su mismo camino durante toda su vida. Claro que yo no soy tan poderosa- añadió-, pero me gustaría que en mi vida hubieran tantas cosas… y que muchas otras desaparecieran, para ser libre, y feliz.

-Lo sé- dijo Harry tomando su mano y estrechándola fuertemente- y lo serás, te lo prometo.

-¿Cómo puedes prometer algo que no está en tus manos cumplir?- dijo incrédula, pero agradecida-. ¿Cómo puedes tener esa esperanza en tu interior, cuando yo hace mucho que la he perdido?

-La fe mueve montañas- respondió con ternura-. Tú no has perdido la esperanza, solo crees que la has perdido. Si no la tuvieras ya, no podrías invocar a Neblina. Él es reflejo de la esperanza que hay dentro de ti. Pero puedes recuperarla; solo cree en ti, así como yo lo hago. Yo creo en ti.

Ella estrechó su mano aún más. No merecía que nadie, mucho menos Harry, fuera tan bueno con ella.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- preguntó temerosa.

-Porque hace un tiempo yo también creí que la había perdido, hasta que llegó alguien que, sin darse cuenta, poco a poco me ha ayudado a recuperarla.

Sam recargó su cabeza en el hombro de Harry, y se quedaron ahí, observando a esos dos seres de neblina plateada en completo silencio, deseando, cada uno, que el tiempo se detuviera, o cuando menos, que las cosas nunca cambiaran.

Qué pena que el destino tuviera otros planes para ellos.

_**En el próximo...: **Llega el día de San Valentín, y las hormonas se desbordan por todo Hogwarts. Los chicos se apresuran a conseguir la tan ansiada cita para el típico paseo al pueblo vecino, y nuestros amigos no serán la excepción. Harry piensa que tal vez sea su oportunidad pero alguien más se le ha adelantado. Pero pese a todo hay cosas peores que no conseguir una cita, y Harry y sus amigos lo descubrirán de la peor manera posible. ¡La tan esperada acción finalmente llega! ¡No se lo pier__dan!_

_

* * *

_

_Ah, lo sé, todavia no hay acción, pero el capítulo entrante la tendrá, lo juro. Por otro lado, se revela el nombre del enemigo. ¿Quién será el Heredero Oscuro? ¿Será Malfoy acaso? ¿Snape, pese a que antes las sospechas no han sido del todo correctas? ¿Fleur controlada por algún tipo de hechizo? ¡Hagan sus apuestas! XD. Bueno, respondo a Any su review (me faltaron esta semana chicos, ¿qué pasó?)_

_Mmmm, bueno, clonémoslo, pero yo quiero al original XD. Aww, no odies a Sam, a Ginny si, desde luego XD, ¿me creerás que Cho nunca me ha caído mal? Bueno, no actuó muy bien con lo del ED, pero no me desagrada el personaje. Lo único que no me gustaba era que se la pasaba llorando. ¡Supéralo, Diggory ya murió, Harry no! En fin, jeje. Supongo que eso hace bueno a un personaje, que unos lo quieran y otros lo odien =) ._

_¡Nos leemos! ¡Y comenten!_


	19. Títere

**19**

**Títere**

San Valentín.

Todo el colegio pensaba solo en esas palabras, y es que en tan solo una semana sería el gran día. Para celebrar dicha ocasión, el director había decidido organizar, igual que un año atrás, un viaje al vecino pueblo de Hogsmeade para que sus estudiantes pudieran divertirse sin las restricciones de Hogwarts (o al menos, la mayoría de ellas).

Por esa razón no era raro ver a muchos de los jóvenes en parejas, o al menos invitando a otros para pasar juntos un buen rato.

-¿Invitarás a Cho?- le preguntó Hermione a Harry una tarde. Los cuatro amigos se encontraban en la cabaña de Hagrid disfrutando (más bien, pretendiendo que disfrutaban) de un poco de té y pastelillos que su amigo les había preparado.

-¿Quién, yo?- dijo, ya que había sido tomado por sorpresa.

-No Harry, seguramente seré yo- ironizó Ron a modo de broma.

-¿Lo harás?- preguntó Hermione automáticamente, con un tono entre molesto y preocupado de que su pelirrojo fuera a hacer tal cosa. Para esos momentos su relación era ya un secreto a voces, pues aunque no eran nada oficialmente, su relación se había vuelto más estrecha, provocando de vez en cuando celos por parte de ambos. Aún así nadie se había atrevido a confirmar nada en voz alta.

-¡Por supuesto que no Hermione! Sabes perfectamente que…

Ron calló de repente y como única salida se llevó a la boca uno de los pastelillos de Hagrid, aunque después se arrepintió de haberlo hecho.

-¿Y bien?- Hermione, hábil como siempre, regresó el tema a su cause.

-Pues, yo… no creo que sea una buena idea.

-¿Por qué no? Pensé que habían arreglado sus diferencias, al menos esa es la impresión que me dio.

Harry entornó los ojos. Desde que habían regresado de vacaciones Cho no paraba de toparse con él, guiñarle un ojo, sonreírle de forma coqueta, e incluso le había mandado esa mañana una caja llena de chocolates rellenos, la cual desechó temiendo que alguno de ellos contuviera un filtro amoroso.

-En realidad… después de la cita del curso pasado…

-Tal vez Harry esté pensando en un pichón diferente, ¿eh, Harry?- intervino Hagrid tomando su propia taza de té, mucho más grande que las de ellos.

-¿Ed edo diegto?- articuló Ron con dificultad, pues el bocadillo que trataba penosamente de ingerir obstruía su lengua.

-Harry, ¿acaso te interesa otra chica?- agregó Hermione.

-Este, verán…- el ojiverde no sabía cómo salir de aquel embrollo. Si negaba aquello no tendría argumentos para rechazar la propuesta de Hermione.

-Tal vez simplemente no le interesa ir con ella. Ya tuvo la experiencia el curso pasado y no le fue del todo agradable. El té está delicioso Hagrid- comentó Sam en ese momento, tan sutil como siempre.

-¡Me alegra que te haya gustado!- comentó jocoso el semigigante.

-Los pastelillos tampoco están del todo mal- agregó ante el escepticismo del resto-, pero pienso que podrías mejorar su sabor si usaras un poco más de levadura y menos azúcar.

-Valla, nunca lo había pensado, lo tomaré en cuenta- respondió jovial.

Harry no pudo evitar mirar a la chica agradecido. Lo había salvado de un apuro grande. De alguna manera, siempre era ella quien terminaba salvándolo.

-Me dio mucho gusto platicar con ustedes chicos- dijo Hagrid poniéndose en pie-, pero me temo que se me hace tarde, tengo una clase con los de tercero y no me gustaría hacerlos esperar: espero que los escregutos no estén muy inquietos hoy.

Los chicos se despidieron, evitando decirle a Hagrid que lo más probable era que los pobres alumnos no tuvieran ni la más mínima intención de convivir con semejantes criaturas. Hermione y Sam, como era su costumbre, se retiraron a hacer sus deberes lo más pronto posible, mientras que Ron y Harry se encaminaron a la sala común.

-Bueno, escúpelo- soltó Ron de repente deteniéndose en seco.

-¿Ah?

-Dime ya ¿quién es?

-¿Quién es quién, Ron?- respondió Harry aún confundido.

-La chica, la que te gusta. Vamos, soy tu mejor amigo, no puedes ocultármelo a mí.

-¿La… la chica? ¿Cuál chica?

-Vamos, esa mirada perdida y esas noches en vela no son por el quidditch. Anda, dame al menos una pista.

-Pero… yo no…

-Mira, podrás engañar a las chicas, incluso a mi hermana, pero yo te conozco y sé que algo te traes. Confía en mí, ¿quieres? No me burlaré de ti, ya que tú no lo hiciste cuando te diste cuenta.

Este comentario acabó por convencer a Harry. De manera indirecta, Ron acababa de admitir sus sentimientos hacia Hermione.

-Está bien. Si, es verdad, hay una chica que me gusta.

-¡Lo sabía!- exclamó Ron triunfante-. ¿Y quién es? ¿Va en nuestro curso? ¿Es de Gryffindor? No me digas que es esa nueva jugadora del equipo de Hufflepuff, porque he de decirte que no está nada mal…

-¡Ron!- lo detuvo su amigo. Debía admitir que lo tranquilizaba su efusividad, aunque no por eso se sentía menos incómodo-. Mira, no puedo decirte quien es. Lo siento pero… no me gustaría que nadie lo supiera, al menos hasta que termine de asimilarlo.

-De acuerdo, te entiendo. Me alegra que te hayas olvidado de Cho. La verdad no quería decírtelo pero, acá entre nos, eres demasiado partido para alguien tan llorona como ella. ¡Llora por todo amigo! Y no creo que una persona como tú necesite más drama en su vida que el que tiene ahora.

-Si, creo que tienes razón.

-Oye, ¿y qué, al menos le hablas?

-Pues, si, en realidad nos llevamos bastante bien- admitió.

-¡Grandioso! Y… ¿ya se besaron?

-¿Be… besarnos?- Harry no pudo evitarlo, su rostro se puso de mil colores ante tal pregunta. Recordó la única ocasión en la que había estado a punto de besarla, y no había sido precisamente una grata experiencia, sobre todo porque ella ni siquiera estaba consiente.

-¿Y?

- Pues… no, nunca, y no creo que suceda pronto.

-¿Por qué no?

-Pues… caramba Ron, ella ni siquiera lo sabe.

-¿QUÉ?- exclamó llamando la atención de un grupo de chicas que pasaban por ese preciso lugar.

-¡Cállate! No se lo he dicho, y espero que nunca se dé cuenta.

-Pe… pero…

-Mira, es muy complicado de explicar, lo que sucede…

-¡Harry!- lo interrumpió una voz conocida. Harry nunca se había sentido tan contento de ver a Cho Chang aproximándose hacia él. Se despidió de Ron y se encaminó a su encuentro.

-¿Qué tal Cho?

-Hola Harry- saludó alegremente la asiática- oye, yo… ¿cómo ha estado tu día?

-Bien, supongo. ¿Me necesitabas para algo en especial?

-Ah pues… yo… verás, está esa excursión a Hogsmeade el próximo fin de semana, y me… me preguntaba si… tal vez tú quisieras ir… ir conmigo… ya sabes, como una… cita.

Y ahí estaba, el momento que él deseaba jamás hubiera llegado.

_Deberías decírselo, ¿sabes? Creo que ella aún piensa que te interesa._

Y de repente, se había convertido en la oportunidad perfecta para aclarar ese gran malentendido. Decidió no desperdiciarla, aunque no sabía muy bien por dónde empezar.

-Cho- comenzó con un poco de pesar- lo lamento, pero no iré contigo.

La Ravenclaw ahogó un grito ante tal respuesta al tiempo que su rostro se ensombrecía.

-¿Pero por qué? ¿Acaso tienes otra pareja?- preguntó llena de congoja. Miró a Harry con los ojos vidriosos, pues varias perlas cristalinas amenazaban por salir.

-No Cho, no es por eso- confesó.

-¿Entonces? No te entiendo Harry.

-No me gustaría herirte pero… La verdad es que hace tiempo que…

¿Por qué era tan difícil decirle la verdad?

-¿Quieres decirme que ya no te gusto?- adivinó la muchacha entre sollozos contenidos. El muchacho asintió en silencio, mismo que se prolongó durante unos instantes. Cho ya no pudo soportarlo más, rompió en llanto un segundo después.

-Lo siento- trató de disculparse Harry-. No quería herirte, es por eso que no te había comentado nada. Supongo que debí decírtelo antes.

-Si, debiste- le recriminó con un tono lleno de reproche. Todos los regalos, las sonrisas, las dulces palabras y las miradas coquetas… ¿Entonces aquella reacción nerviosa no era porque su presencia lo perturbaba, sino porque no sabía cómo decirle que había dejado de tener ojos para ella?

-No llores, por favor- suplicó él, ya que las personas que pasaban por ese lugar cuchicheaban y lo veían con una mirada acusadora.

-No lo entiendo Harry, ¿acaso no me habías perdonado por lo del curso pasado? ¿Es por eso que ya no te gusto?

-No, no es eso, es que…-ahora que lo pensaba, si tenía algo que ver con ese asunto, pero la realidad era que se había dado cuenta de que ella no era la persona que él imaginaba.

-¿Te gusta otra chica? ¿Es ésa la razón?

Ante aquella oración, el moreno tragó saliva dificultosamente, sintiendo cómo se le secaba la boca. La imagen de una Gryffindor de brillantes ojos azules llegó a su mente como el rayo.

-¡No, te equivocas!- exclamó inmediatamente-. Esto pasó mucho antes de conocerla.

-Así que sí te gusta otra- afirmó Cho con amargura. Harry no pudo negarlo, en cierta forma era mejor que se enterara-. Entiendo. Dime… ¿Quién es, acaso la chica que te acompañó al baile?

Una vez más, Harry solo asintió. Disimulando su ira con gran éxito, su interlocutora exclamó tranquilamente.

-Me engañaste. Me dijiste que entre ella y tú no había nada, que eran sólo amigos.

-Y no te mentí- aseveró-. Somos solamente amigos. Ella no sabe nada. Si te soy sincero, yo tampoco me había dado cuenta.

-Comprendo- cedió Cho al fin, con la mirada perdida y dándose media vuelta-. Acepto mi derrota. No sé cuánto tiempo me tome superarlo, pero no esperes que sea pronto, porque aún siento algo muy fuerte por ti-. Dio un par de pasos hacia delante con la firme intención de irse, sin embargo se detuvo a hacerle una última afirmación-. Deberías sincerarte con esa… con Jones. Yo te esperé mucho tiempo, no esperes que ella haga lo mismo.

Harry se quedó a mitad del pasillo con esta última frase haciendo eco en su cabeza. Lo sabía, y siempre lo había sabido, pero no podía hacer nada al respecto.

-"Sacrificaré todo porque ella sea feliz"- repitió tristemente para sus adentros. Esperaba que Cho no se sintiera de la misma manera que él, pues no le deseaba ese sentimiento de miseria a nadie.

* * *

-Los días están aclarando- comentó con inusual alegría mientras ponía un pesado volumen rojo de vuelta en la estantería. Caminó un par de pasos y tomó otro libro de la montaña que sujetaba su compañero de casa para repetir la acción-. Parece que la primavera llegará antes este año.

-¿Por qué las chicas siempre piensan en esas cosas?- musitó para sí el pelirrojo, oculto detrás de la torre bibliográfica que cargaba.

-¿A qué te refieres con eso exactamente?- lo cuestionó la castaña frunciendo ligeramente el ceño. Ron sintió resbalar por su cabeza una nerviosa gota de sudor: no esperaba que lo hubiera escuchado.

-Pues siempre piensan en eso: flores, aves, mariposas y cosas cursis. Ginny solía hacer eso siempre; supongo que sigue haciéndolo, pero lo disimula bastante bien.

-No lo hacemos todo el tiempo. Y cuando lo hacemos es porque nosotras sabemos apreciar la belleza de la vida; ustedes los chicos sólo se preocupan por averiguar quién tiene la musculatura más desarrollada.

-¡Eso no es verdad!- se defendió Ron con aire ofendido. Prefirió cambiar de tema antes de empezar una discusión. ¿Habría tenido Harry que hacer esas cosas cuando salía con Chang?

-Por cierto, ¿no has notado a Harry un poco cambiado?- externó la muchacha finalmente, pues sus pensamientos habían ido a parar en la misma persona que los de su interlocutor.

-¿A qué te refieres con eso?

-Pues…- comenzó- desde la muerte de Sirius parece una persona diferente- recordó aquellos días de verano en Gimmauld Place-. Se volvió más callado y retraído, y sus ojos están llenos siempre de tristeza, más que de costumbre- añadió al pensar que ese aire de nostalgia siempre había acompañado a esas dos brillantes esmeraldas.

-Me parece normal Hermione, Sirius era su única familia. Recuerda que le había prometido que vivirían juntos cuando todo esto terminara- dijo meditando acerca de aquellas noches en las que había oído al moreno llorar en sueños-. Además, se siente culpable por lo que le pasó.

-Lo sé, y no debería… nadie lo culpa; si lo medito un poco, creo que tal vez hubiera actuado igual que él. Pero no me refería solo a eso: la profecía se perdió esa noche, pero cada vez que surge el tema me parece que lo evita. ¿Crees que él sepa algo que nosotros no?

-Ni soñarlo- aseveró el pecoso muchacho-. Había demasiado ruido como para eso. Y si supiera algo ya nos lo habría contado. Me parece que simplemente relaciona todo eso con Canuto; si no fuera por la profecía…

-Lo sé- guardó silencio durante unos momentos para después continuar- .Hay algo más… de un tiempo acá…actúa aún más raro, y no tengo idea de cuál pueda ser la razón.

-¿Más?- repitió el pelirrojo sin comprender.

-¿No lo has notado?- exclamó ella con impaciencia-. Hay veces que se le nota muy feliz, y otras en que luce muy desdichado. Y lo que dijo Hagrid en su cabaña me hizo pensar que todo esto puede que sea obra de una chica. ¿Tienes idea de quién pueda ser?

-No, para nada- negó rotundamente, pero su voz nerviosa lo delataba.

-¡Ajá!- exclamó triunfal la castaña-. ¡Lo sabía! Vas a decirme quién es AHORA.

-No tengo idea de a qué te refieres- insistió Ron, aún cargando los libros. En parte era verdad, desconocía el nombre y el rostro de la susodicha, no así de su existencia. Pero Hermione lo miró con suspicacia, y mientras tomaba otro libro del montón, dijo:

-De acuerdo, si no quieres no me lo digas, pero escucha mis palabras Ronald Weasley, voy a llegar al fondo de esto así me tome el curso entero. Solo espero que el Heredero no le dificulte las cosas a nuestro amigo.

La voz de Hermione estaba llena de preocupación. Ron no dejó escapar ese detalle. Había sido sencillo ignorar a Malfoy, e incluso a Snape, pero Fleur era una historia completamente distinta. Cada clase, cada instante en que se topaban con ella, su sonrisa encantadora se hacía presente, cosa que iluminaba su sobrenaturalmente hermosa mirada, y de inmediato intentaba entablar conversación. Pero de manera casi automática buscaban la manera de zafarse de ella para no cometer el error de hablar de más en su presencia, cosa que era extremadamente difícil tomando en cuenta que, uno, se trataba de una veela, y dos, era amiga suya. Sin duda alguna, dudar de un amigo era algo verdaderamente difícil.

-Ajá… oye, ¿ya pensaste en qué vamos a hacer el día de San Valentín?- preguntó cambiando de tema. La muchacha de nuevo se encontraba acomodando libros.

-Tomar una cerveza de mantequilla en las Tres Escobas con Harry y Sam. ¿Por qué la pregunta?

-Bueno, yo estaba pensando en hacer algo diferente. Tal vez podríamos tener una cita, tú y yo.

Un sonido sordo se escuchó por toda la biblioteca. Muy pronto la señora Pince había llegado a reprender a los dos chicos. Y es que cuando Ron lanzó su proposición al aire, Hermione se había impresionado tanto que había dejado caer un pesado libro de aritmancia sobre el pie de Ron, causando que soltara todos los volúmenes que tenía en las manos.

* * *

Harry estaba hambriento. Y es que después de tantas emociones su cuerpo pedía a gritos una abundante comida con la cual reponer energías. Buscó velozmente con la mirada a alguno de sus amigos sentado a la mesa de su casa, y muy pronto divisó una larga cabellera negra cuya dueña se disponía a servirse jugo de calabaza. Se dirigió velozmente en esa dirección, mientras de manera inconsciente alborotaba su melena azabache.

-Hola.

-Hola Harry. Te busqué por todas partes- saludó la muchacha.

-Lo siento, he estado un poco ocupado. Tuve clases con Dumbledore otra vez.

-Ya veo. Me alegra que estés mejorando. ¿Quieres un poco de chocolate?- ofreció extendiéndole una taza, la cual aceptó gustoso.

-Ron acaba de decirme que invitó a Hermione a una cita- informó algo contrariado-. Parece que lo suyo va enserio.

-Me alegro por los dos- dijo Sam. Harry emitió un gruñido como única respuesta-. Descuida, no van a olvidarse de ti. Después de todo eres el mejor amigo de ambos. Y si lo que te preocupa es que se la pasen pegados como lapas frente a ti- agregó con una sonrisa divertida mientras Harry luchaba por apartar esa visión de su mente- puedes estar tranquilo. Conozco demasiado bien a Hermione como para saber que incluso a ella le avergonzaría hacer tal cosa.

-Si, tienes razón- aceptó el moreno algo más optimista-. Supongo que al menos quedamos nosotros dos. Podemos pasarla bien, ¿no te parece?

Harry acababa de concebir esta perspectiva, la cual pareció alegrarlo un tanto. Sin embargo, su compañera de casa dejó el jugo en la mesa y una sombra se cruzó en su rostro. Al notar esto, Harry la miró extrañado. Sin saber cómo empezar, Sam decidió que la mejor manera era ir directo al punto.

-Oh Harry, lo siento, debí decírtelo antes. No podré ir al paseo contigo.

Harry casi se atraganta con el chocolate. Al recobrar la compostura la miró incrédulo: no podía hablar en serio, ¿o si? Alcanzó a musitar un '¿Qué quieres decir con que no podrás?' con el poco aliento que le quedaba después de por poco ahogarse. Ella dio un suspiro y se explicó.

-Verás, pensé en lo que me has dicho acerca de quedarme sola cuando todos se divierten. Supuse que Hermione, Ron y tú irían juntos a Hogsmeade y, aunque sé que no les molestará que los acompañe, me tomé la libertad de invitar a otra persona.

No, no podía ser. Debía estar escuchando mal. Ella no iría con otro muchacho, de ninguna manera. Seguramente era una broma pesada y de un momento a otro le diría la verdad, que pasar el día de San Valentín con él sería lo más divertido que podría imaginar. Sin embargo, eso no sucedió. Ella clavó su mirada añil en la suya esmeralda, esperando una respuesta. Harry simplemente exhaló un 'Oh, está bien' y continuó su cena en silencio.

En un inútil intento por animarlo, la morena sugirió que, si quería, podía acompañarlos a ella y a su pareja. "No creo que le moleste a…" había agregado optimista, pero el chico no la dejó terminar.

-No quiero hacer mal tercio- se disculpó Harry antes de dejar la mesa. Sabía que ese día tenía que llegar, solo que no esperaba que hubiera sido tan pronto. Ni siquiera tenía por qué haberse sorprendido: después de todo, desde el baile de navidad varios chicos habían posado sus ojos en ella, y aunque al principio ella parecía no tomar ese asunto en serio, era evidente de que tarde o temprano llegaría aquél que capturara su atención. Deseaba tener al sujeto enfrente para apalearlo con sus propias manos. Sentía en su interior una furia inexplicable, casi inhumana.

Estaba celoso.

"Tal vez sea Charlie, seguro lo invitó y él aceptó encantado", pensó con amargura. Nunca creyó que un Weasley, por más agradable que le resultara, podría serle al mismo tiempo tan… insoportable. ¡Maldición! ¡Detestaba el tener esos horribles sentimientos egoístas! Y sumado a aquél malestar, tenía que agregar el punzante ardor que había surgido en su frente, debajo de su flequillo, justo sobre una marca en forma de rayo. No era el mejor momento para que Voldemort tuviera uno de sus episodios de ira en los que se conectaba con él, no cuando él mismo tenía sus propios problemas. De repente se dio cuenta de algo.

La cicatriz le ardía.

Se suponía que eso no volvería a pasar, al menos, no ahora que sabía usar en parte la oclumancia; pero estaba tan furibundo que se había olvidado por completo de utilizarla, acto que se estaba convirtiendo en prácticamente un reflejo en él. Tenía que tranquilizarse si no quería ponerle las cosas más fáciles al tal Heredero. Respiró hondo intentando aclarar su mente, concentrándose lo más que podía para cerrar su subconsciente de tal forma que no pudiera penetrar ningún intruso. Poco a poco el ardor desapareció

Un fuerte aleteo lo distrajo de sus pensamientos. Hedwig había llegado de improviso, interrumpiéndolo a mitad del pasillo en su meditar. Ella llegaba todos los días junto con las otras lechuzas, sin embargo, era extraño que llevara una misiva para él. Esa era la razón por la que estaba extrañado de aquella repentina entrega.

Al ver la letra del remitente se alegró un tanto, pensado que con ello podría aliviar un poco sus pensamientos. Acarició gentilmente al ave mientras sus ojos lo informaban de lo que el profesor Lupin tenía que decirle. Una carta casual, sencilla, contándole cosas sin importancia, como si él fuese un chico común y corriente. Y al final de la carta, la despedida de costumbre: "siempre podrás contar conmigo para lo que necesites".

Había llegado el momento de aceptar esa ayuda.

Cuando llegó el día del paseo, muy temprano, las parejas comenzaron a reunirse. Hermione lucía muy bonita ese día, se había colocado una peineta escarlata en el cabello, que brillaba con los reflejos del débil Sol. Y Ron estaba, cabe decirlo, feliz como nunca se le había visto, aunque al mismo tiempo nervioso.

Sam se había soltado el pelo; en lugar de su típica coleta alta llevaba sobre su cabeza una boina tejida que combinaba con el suéter que los Weasley le habían obsequiado en navidad, además de una bufanda para protegerse del frío, y un par de pendientes añiles que colgaban coquetamente de sus orejas.

Cuando Harry la vio en el Gran Comedor maldijo para sus adentros el ser tan cobarde como para no haber sido él quien la invitase. Cerró los ojos y suspiró resignado, atrayendo la atención sus amigos, en especial de Hermione, quien de inmediato lo miró escrutadora, intentando averiguar qué era lo que ocurría. Harry sonrió nerviosamente mientras se hacía la nota mental de cuidar sus acciones no sólo frente a Malfoy, Snape y Fleur.

De repente y sin previo aviso, Neville Longbottom se había acercado emocionado a donde ellos se encontraban y fue directamente a donde Sam, abrasándola efusivamente y regalándole una pequeña cajita con envoltorio morado, diciendo que esperaba su día fuese tan maravilloso como ella deseara.

El demonio de ojos verdes despertó en el interior de Harry, quien tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no arrancarle los ojos al muchacho ahí mismo. Después de todo, pensó, no había sido Charlie.

Sin imaginar lo que acababa de provocar, Neville se sentó al lado de la muchacha y decidió acompañarlos hasta llegar al pueblo de Hogsmeade. El ojiverde no pasó eso por alto, ¿qué demonios veía ella en él que él mismo no tuviera?

"_Creí que la dejarías libre, ¿no fue acaso esa tu promesa?"_

Y ahí estaba otra vez la voz de su conciencia. Ya había pasado algún tiempo desde que había tenido una plática con ella. Asintió internamente, pues no sabía dar otra respuesta a aquella pregunta mas que una afirmativa. Esperaba que sus pensamientos se aclararan después de aquella tarde.

-¿Ocurre algo malo?- preguntó Neville, extrañado por el denso silencio en el que había caído El Niño que Vivió, al menos exteriormente.

-No, absolutamente nada- mintió al tiempo que engullía otro bocado.

-Harry, ¿te encuentras bien?- Sam fue quien habló ahora. ¿Por qué demonios era tan difícil mentirle a ella?

-No tiene importancia, de verdad. ¿Les parece si nos vamos?

-De acuerdo- aceptaron a coro, Neville el más emocionado, ayudando a Sam a ponerse en pie.

"Es tu amigo", se repitió Harry para sus adentros, "no debes enojarte con él porque es tu amigo. Te apoyó incondicionalmente el curso pasado cuando ocurrió lo de Sirius…"

Este último pensamiento llenó de amargura su corazón, y al mismo tiempo lo incitó a proseguir. "Te apoyó y confió en ti, cosa que no muchas personas hicieron. Por eso no puedes dejar que un asunto como éste cambie las cosas".

Era cierto. Aunque seguía siendo un muchacho un tanto descuidado, Neville era amistoso, simpático y leal, y si pensaba en ello, eso lo haría perfecta compañía para una chica como Sam, y no podía pedir a alguien mejor para ella. Al menos eso intentaba creer para acallar al monstruo de celos que exigía su rendición.

-Harry- escuchó que Ron lo llamaba. De pronto se percató de que ya había pasado cerca de una hora desde que salieran del castillo y que estaban a punto de llegar al alegre pueblo de Hogsmeade. Parpadeó un par de veces antes de salir por completo de su ensimismamiento.

-¿Qué bicho te ha picado?- indagó Hermione, suspicaz.

Harry negó rotundamente que hubiera algún problema. Aún algo aturdido abrió la puerta del carruaje tan pronto éste se detuvo, y se apresuró a bajar de él dispuesto a marcharse del lugar en cuanto tuviera la oportunidad.

-Deja que te ayude- se ofreció Neville amablemente extendiéndole un brazo a Sam. En cuanto se encontraron los cinco a la entrada del pueblo, Ron y Hermione se despidieron algo cohibidos, y se alejaron juntos hasta perderse en la distancia. Momentos después, Longbottom habló.

-Feliz San Valentín a todos. Los veré luego, y gracias otra vez Sam.

-Que tengas suerte Nev- le deseó la chica de forma sincera antes de que Neville se perdiera de vista tras dejar un rastro en la nieve, que aún a tan solo un mes de que el invierno llegara su fin se negaba a dejar de caer.

Ésta acción desconcertó por demás al muchacho de iris esmeraldas. Por un momento sintió que su corazón se detenía, ¿acaso ella no…?

-¿A dónde…?

Sam esbozó una sonrisa al comprender la interrogante. Suspiró antes de responder.

-Neville va a buscar a su pareja.

Y él seguía sin comprender lo que estaba ocurriendo.

-¿No eras _tú_ su pareja?- indagó enarcando una ceja, aumentando su rostro de confusión. La chica negó con la cabeza.

-Hace unos días- comenzó- Neville fue a buscar a Hermione a la biblioteca para pedirle un consejo- rió por lo bajo al recordar ese momento-. Un consejo acerca de una chica. Pero no la encontró, así que me lo pidió a mí. Al parecer llevaba mucho tiempo tratando de invitar a Mandy Brocklehurst para que lo acompañara el día de hoy, pero no se atrevía a hacerlo- suspiró en señal de compasión- y es que Mandy es muy bonita.

La mente del muchacho trabajó a toda velocidad. Ese nombre le era conocido. Finalmente recordó el baile de navidad, cuando Luna le había confesado que seguramente Neville habría preferido ir acompañado de la mencionada chica, la cual en ese momento no le parecía conocida del todo. Pero ahora recordaba a una Ravenclaw de sexto curso de piel de alabastro y corta cabellera ondulada de reflejos castaños, a la cual había visto en algunas de sus clases compartidas. Era verdad, Mandy era muy guapa, pero no podía decirse que muy sociable. Aún así era comprensible el temor de Neville ante la perspectiva de invitar a semejante prospecto, pues su sola presencia podía intimidar bastante a alguien tan cohibido como lo era él.

-¿Y?- la incitó Harry a continuar una vez hubo terminado con su monólogo interno.

-Le dije que debía ser él mismo, tratar de actuar en forma amable y sonreírle- reveló dejando a su interlocutor perplejo. No creía que sólo eso bastara-, aunque admito que también le confesé que un ramo de flores y una tarjeta podían ser de ayuda- confesó con una mirada pícara.

Esa perspectiva debió ser el incentivo definitivo. El tímido pero tierno Neville, con un ramo de flores, pidiéndole una cita a la preciosa Mandy; sin duda aquella visión era garantía de que la muchacha no había podido negarse.

-¡Estaba tan contento cuando me buscó para decirme que ella había aceptado…!- recordó Sam confirmando las suposiciones de Harry-. Dijo que estaba muy agradecido y que no sabía como pagarme aquél favor. Y aunque le dije que no era necesario que hiciera nada, al parecer pensó que un regalo podría alegrarme el día un poco.

¡Así que eso había sido todo! Un agradecimiento por parte de su buen amigo Neville. De repente se sintió como un gusano al haber pensado tan mal de él momentos atrás. Un malentendido, se justificó.

Sin embargo, aquello lo dejaba con otra gran interrogante, y una horrible posibilidad. La primera idea que había cruzado su mente días atrás.

-¿Entonces… invitaste a Charlie?

Sam parpadeó varias veces enarcando ambas cejas. Parecía confundida, aunque Harry pensaba que la pregunta era bastante clara.

-¿Charlie, dices?- exclamó intentando razonar-. ¿Qué te hace pensar que invité a Charlie?

Harry sintió de pronto que el calor se agolpaba en sus mejillas. Razones le sobraban, pero no quería admitir la más grande de ellas: los celos.

-Harry, creí que ya te había dicho que Charlie no me interesa para nada, ¿me equivoco?- evocó a su memoria la conversación de aquél baile.

-Bueno, yo… tú sabes, durante las vacaciones en La Madriguera parecían llevarse tan bien que, era fácil que cambiaras de opinión en esos días.

Pese a lo que esperaba, su compañera soltó una sonora carcajada. No podía ignorar el hecho de que escucharla reír le gustaba en demasía, pero no en esa situación tan embarazosa para él.

-No sabía que había dado esa impresión- se disculpó una vez pudo serenarse-. De acuerdo, trataré de explicarme. Charlie me gusta, me gusta mucho, porque él es un chico atractivo y tiene cierto encanto natural, además de ser todo un caballero- admitió sin notar que los puños de Harry se ceñían con fuerza- y durante las vacaciones tuve la oportunidad de conocerlo mejor. Es muy simpático y su charla es muy amena, pero esa convivencia acabó por convencerme de algo de lo que yo ya estaba segura- Harry seguía en silencio, expectante-. Él NO es mi tipo, pese a lo agradable que pueda resultar.

Un enorme peso cayó de los hombros de Harry. Así que estaba libre… ¡Estaba libre! Aún tenía esperanzas. Esperen un segundo, ¿esperanzas? ¡Ni siquiera se atrevía a sacar el tema a flote!

-Lo que aún no acabo de entender- continuó la muchacha- es por qué tú creías que yo vendría con Charlie, si en aquella ocasión me pareció que te había quedado muy claro que no siento nada por él.

Ahora sí estaba seguro de que la sangre fluía a borbotones hacia sus mejillas. Y para su desgracia, esta vez parecía que Sam lo había notado.

-Pues… yo creía eso pero… Ginny me dijo que hacía mucho que no veía a Charlie tan entusiasmado por una chica y creí…

-Así que Ginny, ¿eh?- colocó ambas manos en su cintura y lo miró inquisitiva-. Pues no me explico cómo pudo metérsele semejante idea a la cabeza. Aunque yo le atrajera físicamente dudo mucho que él se fijara en mí como algo más que una amiga. ¡Por Merlín, Charles podría ser mi hermano mayor!

-¡Eso es justamente lo que yo le dije!- exclamó Harry en seguida sin poder evitar curvar sus labios en una sonrisa. Todo ese asunto comenzaba a sonarle realmente cómico. La chica pareció imitar su reacción.

-De hecho hace unos días recibí una carta en la que me contaba acerca de lo bien que le iba con Fergana, su _novia_. Me parece que él le dice Fergie. De ella platicábamos la mayor parte de las veces, supongo que de ahí sacó Ginny su teoría: su rostro de verdad se iluminaba cuando mencionaba a su novia.

Harry asintió aliviado, aunque eso lo dejaba con una pregunta más.

-Entonces, ¿quién es tu pareja?

-¡Hola! Espero no haber llegado muy tarde- llamó jovial una voz a sus espaldas. La imagen de esa persona había resuelto esa incógnita por sí sola.

-¿Luna?- exclamó Harry sorprendido. La Gryffindor se dispuso a explicar después de haber saludado a la rubia.

-Quise decírtelo ese día, pero no me dejaste terminar. Dado a que Neville y Ginny ya tenían pareja supuse que Luna pasaría el día sola, y no podía permitirlo. Así que pensé que podríamos pasar un lindo San Valentín entre amigas.

-Fuiste muy gentil en invitarme- aseveró Luna sonriente.

-Yo nunca pensé…

-Por eso te dije que podías pasar el día con nosotras si querías, a Luna no le molestará, ¿cierto?

-Para nada. Sería más divertido si vamos los tres juntos.

-La invitación sigue en pie. ¿Qué dices?

Esa jugada sí que no se la había esperado. Le hubiera gustado aceptar la invitación de aquellas dos chicas, pero le resultaba imposible. Ahora él tenía su propia reunión para ese día y no podía dejar plantada a la persona invitada.

-Lo siento, me temo que no puedo- se excusó.

Ambas se despidieron y se alejaron por una callejuela tranquila, a la vez que él emprendía su propio camino cuesta arriba. Paso a paso pensaba en el hecho de que toda su auto tortura de los últimos días había sido en vano, pues en realidad no habría tenido razón de duda si se hubiera detenido a escuchar a Sam por un segundo en lugar de sacar conclusiones apresuradas acerca de su misteriosa cita. Miró hacia el frente y vio elevarse ante él la Casa de los Gritos, tan imponente como atemorizante para todo aquél que ignorara su verdadera historia. Y justo recargada en la cerca que rodeaba aquél ruinoso edificio pudo ver una silueta alta.

-Comenzaba a creer que no llegarías. ¿Cómo estás Harry?- saludó sonriendo de oreja a oreja. Su cabello cenizo y su rostro afable seguían igual que siempre.

-Me alegro mucho de verlo, profesor Lupin.

* * *

-¿Gustas otra cosa?- ofreció Ron, caballeroso. Hermione negó dejando de lado el plato donde antes reposaba una exquisita rebanada de pastel de frambuesa.

-Esto es… raro, ¿sabes?- dijo al fin después de un largo tiempo callada.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó nervioso.

-Esto, nunca pensé que tú… que yo… nosotros…

-Ah, claro- aceptó nerviosamente.

-Es decir, hace un tiempo jamás me hubiera imaginado que tú, de entre todas las personas, me pediría una cita.

-No es la primera vez que te invito a salir- le recordó Ron intentando no sucumbir ante el sonrojo.

-El baile es diferente- explicó la muchacha deseando ocultar su rubor-. Harry invitó a Sam y no por eso ellos están saliendo juntos.

-Si, pero estoy seguro de que ellos no se besaron debajo del muérdago…

Un incómodo silencio se hizo entre ambos. Las Tres Escobas era un local muy concurrido y se encontraba tan bullicioso como siempre, sin embargo, para ellos no existía más sonido que el que emanaba de los labios del otro.

-Sabes, no besas tan mal, después de todo- se sinceró Hermione-. De hecho, lo haces mejor que Víktor.

Grave error. En lugar de elogiar al pelirrojo, lo enfureció como nunca.

-¡¿Te besaste con Krum?!

-Ron, ¡por favor, no empieces! Eso fue hace mucho tiempo ya.

-Dos años- sentenció el hijo del ministro, pero aquél tono parecía confirmar que esa frase significaba 'dos segundos'.

-¡Aún así…!- respiró profundamente recobrando la conciencia- aún así, te dije que besas mejor que él, y si lo pienso un poco, he de confesar que me gustaría comprobarlo de nuevo.

La sangre fluía con rapidez hacia el rostro del pecoso muchacho al tiempo que su corazón latía a mil por hora. Ahí estaba él, frente a la chica de sus sueños, aquella que pensó jamás sería suya, la que le había dicho que quería besarlo nuevamente. ¿Y él que hacía? Comportarse como un idiota paralizado. Hizo lo primero que se le vino a la mente: rozó el dorso de la mano femenina que aún descansaba sobre la mesa con ternura, y desvaneciendo cualquier rastro de vergüenza, la miró con dulzura a los ojos.

-Me sorprende que digas que beso bien, porque si no mal recuerdo, fuiste tú quien me besó.

-Si- aceptó ésta, cohibida. Nunca antes se había encontrado en una situación en la que le era difícil expresarse con palabras-. Lo siento si eso te molestó.

-¿Molestarme? Para nada. Si te soy franco, fue el mejor momento de mi vida. Y me gustaría repetirlo.

Esperaba como respuesta una caricia de aquellos rosados labios sobre los suyos, y quizá la hubiera obtenido, de no ser porque un muchacho se acercó a su mesa en ese instante.

-Feliz día, linda Hermione- saludó mostrando una sonrisa de dientes perfectos.

-Hola, Ethan- correspondió la muchacha un tanto incómoda.

-Weasley- se dirigía ahora al chico de melena de fuego.

-Piérdete niño- espetó ácidamente, dedicándole una mirada envenenada al tiempo en que aferraba con mayor fuerza la mano de la castaña. Ésta al sentir aquél lenguaje corporal se sintió interiormente halagada.

-Ahora no estamos en el colegio, así que de nada sirven tus órdenes, Weasley. ¿Cómo puedes soportar a semejante neandertal, preciosa?

-En realidad, Ethan…

-Este neandertal, tonto, es su novio. Así que piérdete antes de que te tumbe los dientes de morsa que tienes- y sin decir otra palabra, atrajo hacia sí a la menuda muchacha y la besó apasionadamente delante del joven inoportuno. Éste, entendiendo la indirecta, se fue escupiendo insultos para con el menor de los varones Weasley.

Sin importarle siquiera que la amenaza hubiera emprendido la graciosa huída, continuó profundizando el beso, feliz de que su compañera de casa le correspondiera de aquella manera. Se separaron al fin después de lo que les parecieron horas, pues sus pulmones reclamaban la presencia vital de aire. Ron tenía la mirada perdida en el mar chocolate que eran los ojos de Hermione, con una sonrisa que jamás había tenido en toda su vida. Ella, por su parte, más ruborizada que nunca y con una sonrisa similar, rompió el contacto visual y se levantó torpemente de la mesa.

-Creo que… que necesito algo de aire fresco- se excusó saliendo velozmente hacia la calle, sin que este acto afectara en lo mas mínimo el humor recientemente animado del chico.

Una vez afuera llevó una mano a su pecho, sintiendo los latidos feroces de su corazón, que se había exaltado hasta prácticamente luchar por salir de su pecho tras aquella experiencia. Tratando de despejar sus pensamientos miró al cielo limpio de nubes, preguntándose qué era lo que más regocijo había causado en ella: si aquella muestra tan efusiva de cariño, o quizás el hecho de que Ron hubiera dejado salir la palabra "novio" de sus labios.

* * *

-¡Mira ese! ¡Y ese! ¡Y ese otro! ¡Oh, son tan bellos!

Miraba divertida a la rubia que la acompañaba; parecía una niña pequeña en una dulcería enorme, emocionada por la gran variedad de caramelos que ahí se vendían. Aunque, pensó, esos eran mil veces mejores que los dulces.

Los había de flores, de animales, de símbolos y letras; rojos, azules, violetas, blancos y multicolores; de oro, de plata, de platino, de aleaciones; con esmeraldas, con rubíes, con topacios y diamantes; para el pelo y para la ropa; mágicos y muggles, todos tan bellos que era imposible decidir cuál era el mejor.

La joven lanzó otro suspiro de embeleso al observar el mostrador lleno de bellos broches, sin poder decidir cuál era su predilecto.

-¿Y bien?- preguntó su acompañante con una amable sonrisa-. ¿Has elegido ya?

-Es imposible- se resignó al fin-. No creo poder decidirme, son tan hermosos todos…

-En ese caso, creo que deberías seguir buscando- aconsejó sensatamente, mientras ella misma daba una ojeada a aquél tesoro en venta. Su mirada fue a clavarse en uno que había captado repentinamente su atención, aunque fue por solo unos instantes, ya que una exclamación de júbilo interrumpió sus pensamientos.

-¡Éste!- exhaló triunfal señalando una figura de topacios añiles sobre oro blanco. El dueño la miró con dulzura y sacó el pequeño objeto de la vitrina.

-¿Alguna envoltura en especial?- cuestionó al tiempo que sacudía el polvo que inevitablemente se había acumulado en la preciosa pieza de joyería.

-¡Oh, no!- contestó abriendo aún más sus ojos soñadores-. Me lo llevaré puesto. No pienso mantenerlo en una caja para siempre.

El dependiente le entregó la compra a la chica mientras ésta sacaba su monedero. Sin embargo, una mano amiga le impidió abrirlo para sacar su contenido.

-Yo pagaré- se ofreció la morena colocando varias monedas de oro sobre el mostrador, sin permitirle a la otra siquiera objetar al respecto. El anciano hombre las tomó y, tras asegurarse de que eran auténticas, las guardó bajo llave.

-¿Y usted, jovencita?- la incitó amablemente, pero ella negó con un gesto de la cabeza.

-Muchas gracias, quizás en otra ocasión. ¡Feliz San Valentín!- le deseó alegremente mientras ambas cruzaban el umbral hacia la fría y despejada tarde.

-No tenías por que hacerlo- agradeció la otra colocándose el prendedor sobre el estrafalario abrigo de lana. La pequeña luna menguante refulgió cual lucero bajo los rayos del sol invernal.

-Considéralo un regalo, después de todo, no te di nada en navidad.

-Gracias, aunque no tenías por qué darme nada, nunca recibo regalos en navidad, nadie parece acordarse de mí ese día, a no ser por mi padre y la abuela- expresó con la mayor tranquilidad del mundo, como si el no tener amigos en esas fechas fuera algo mundanamente normal.

-De ahora en adelante yo lo haré, ya verás- aseguró echando a andar por aquella callecilla tranquila, en la que, por no ser muy concurrida, no había tanta vigilancia por parte de los aurores, sin dejar de estarlo, desde luego-. Es una suerte que se te ocurriera explorar el pueblo, o jamás habríamos dado con esa tienda.

-Me parece tonto hacer lo mismo en cada visita. ¿Qué tendría de excitante un paseo si no hay sorpresas por delante?- razonó. Sonrió como una niña pequeña-. ¿Por qué no compraste uno?

-No tenía dinero- confesó restándole importancia.

-¡Sam!- le reprochó- entonces no debiste pagar el mío. Por mi culpa ya no pudiste tener uno. No es necesario que te sacrifiques por mí, puedo vivir sin ello.

-Luna, es algo que hice con mucho gusto y no me arrepiento de ello. Mis últimos galeones debían ser gastados en algo especial. A demás, no había ninguno que me gustara tanto- mintió.

-Si tú lo dices…- se encogió de hombros y miró de nuevo el regalo-. ¿Sabías que las piedras preciosas son creadas por las hadas de la tierra? Cada vez que lloran sus lágrimas se cristalizan y se convierten en esto.

-No tenía idea- aseguró con interés, dando a Luna rienda suelta para continuar con su relato, cosa que no muchas personas se permitían hacer.

(…)

Mientras tanto, una pareja de jóvenes, los dos con el mismo rostro altivo y actitud desdeñosa, tomaban un par de cervezas de mantequilla en un pequeño pub desconocido para la mayoría de los visitantes, pero que sin duda resultaba mucho más agradable que aquella taberna de mala muerte conocida como "Cabeza de Puerco". El hombre, de mirada gris gélida que intimidaba a cualquiera, dio otro gemido de fastidio mientras su pareja terminaba el líquido dorado que quedaba en la botella.

-¿Te gustaría dejar de suspirar como una niña mimada cada cinco segundos? Comienzas a desesperarme.

-Cierra la boca y termina eso, quiero irme de una buena vez- explotó con ira contenida como respuesta hacia su novia. Pansy frunció el ceño, provocando que sus negras cejas se inclinaran hacia el centro de su rostro. Tomó la botella y de un trago bebió el resto de su contenido.

-¿Te importaría endulzar tu carácter aunque sea por hoy? Es día de San Valentín y no quiero arrepentirme de venir con mi novio en lugar de con mis amigas.

-¿Esa bola de urracas parlanchinas?- inquirió enarcando una rubia ceja-. No me hagas reír.

-Si no fueras mi novio Draco, te aseguro que descargaría mi ira sobre ti. Mira que para variar sería bueno sacarle provecho a mi entrenamiento.

-¡Cierra la boca!- ordenó una vez más, tajante-. ¿Cuántas veces tendré que decirte que no hagas alarde de eso?

-¿Qué pasa, el gran Draco Malfoy está celoso de que su novia valla a iniciarse en cosa de meses, mientras que él continúa bajo el yugo de papi?- ironizó con la firme intención de fastidiarlo.

-Pansy, no me voy a contener de hacerle daño a ese exquisito cuerpo tuyo si no dejas de decir estupideces- escupió destilando el más puro y vil odio. Sentía odio y furia correr por sus venas, pues sabía que lo que la ácida Slytherin acababa de decir era verdad.

Su padre.

Una vez más lo había llamado niño insolente. Al parecer, sus servicios como informante al bando oscuro no parecían ser suficiente muestra de sus habilidades.

Si tan solo confiara en su teoría…

Pero iba a demostrarlo. Ese día lo demostraría. No había olvidado esa conversación que habían sostenido sus padres una noche antes de que él regresara al colegio, mientras escuchaba atentamente por medio de un par de orejas extensibles.

"Para variar, ese par de engendros supieron hacer algo útil", pensó para sus adentros haciendo alusión a los creadores de ese maravilloso invento, mientras aferraba el otro extremo de la cuerda carnosa para escuchar mejor. Él mismo habría ido a enterarse del contenido de la conversación, pero se encontraba de verdad agotado. Su progenitor se había empeñado en demostrarle que, como mortífago, no sería más que un estorbo, y para ello se había servido de intensas jornadas del más duro entrenamiento, esperando que Draco no resistiera el ritmo de trabajo y desistiera con aquél terco intento, al menos hasta que madurara y se convirtiera en un hombre, dejando atrás esa faceta de chiquillo molesto que tanto le desagradaba.

Lo que el autor de sus días ignoraba era que, lejos de renunciar, le había dado ánimos para demostrar que era digno de portar la Marca Tenebrosa sobre su piel, así tuviera que buscarse sus propias pruebas por su cuenta.

El día finalmente había llegado, y le exasperaba el hecho de que, en lugar de investigar como se lo había propuesto, se encontrara atado a aquella molesta joven que tenía por prometida. No podía negar que lo volvía loco su cuerpo y belleza artificial, pues su interior estaba tan podrido como el suyo propio, pero cuando se comportaba de aquella manera tan caprichosa realmente lo sacaba de quicio. Ese estúpido día no significaba nada para él, y sin embargo tenía que estar ahí como si su relación dependiera de ello.

-Ahí vienen las arpías en cuestión- escupió secamente señalando a un grupo de chicas de su misma casa que se aproximaban por la callejuela-. Supongo que ahora podrás molestarlas con tus sandeces todo el día sobre lo cruel que soy contigo, mientras yo me dedico a mis propios asuntos.- Se levantó de la mesa al tiempo que su pareja, mientras ésta reprimía un sinnúmero de palabras que jamás hubieran cruzado los labios de una dama. El rubio pareció notar lo denso de la atmósfera y agregó con una lúbrica mirada- no hagas drama, que al fin y al cabo hoy por la noche terminarás por perdonarme, quieras o no.

Pansy sabía a qué se refería, sin embargo esta perspectiva no animó mucho su figura enfurecida en esos precisos instantes. Inhaló aire como si su vida dependiera de ello para tranquilizarse, y salió por la misma puerta por la que segundos antes lo hubiera hecho el heredero de los Malfoy.

-¿Qué ocurre Parkinson?- se burló Daphne-. ¿El guapo Draco no está de humor hoy?

-Una palabra más Greengrass y considérate acabada.

-Déjala ya Daphne- incitó Millicent a la calma-, todas sabemos que el apuesto Malfoy puede tener un carácter de diablo. ¿Te encuentras bien Pansy?

-Si, supongo que también fue mi culpa al provocarlo, pero ¡me desespera tanto su frialdad! Me gustaría que al menos conmigo cambiara su actitud.

-Imposible- afirmó Daphne- o lo aceptas como es o sufrirás siempre.

-Lo sé, pero en estos momentos necesito descargar toda mi ira, o le lanzaré maleficios a todo cuanto está a mi alrededor.

-En ese caso me parece que estás de suerte- informó Millicent esbozando una sonrisa maligna-. Mira quién viene hacia acá.

-Fabuloso- susurró mirando en la dirección que su amiga le indicaba-. Lovegood.

Sam y Luna continuaban charlando amenamente. En un determinado momento ambas rieron a carcajadas por una ocurrencia de la rubia. Era tan relajante estar una al lado de la otra… pero una voz estridente cortó de tajo la agradable atmósfera que se respiraba hasta ese instante.

-¡Eh, Lunática! ¿Saliste a cazar polillas come-sesos otra vez? Porque puedo facilitarte las cosas. Solo mira dentro de tu hueca cabezota.

Ante el comentario de Pansy las otras dos Slytherins rieron a carcajadas, pero su risa no era para nada tan dulce como lo era la de las dos amigas, sino más bien se antojaba como cruel y desagradable. Sam frunció el ceño, mientras el brillo de sus ojos desaparecía.

-En realidad- replicó Luna sin inmutarse- se llaman polillas de fuego, y no, no estoy buscándolas.

Otra estridente risotada se escuchó de parte del grupo de las serpientes, mientras Sam luchaba por no perder la calma. Luna, por otro lado, no parecía estar enterada de la gravedad de la situación.

-¿Draco peleó de nuevo contigo?- preguntó sin inhibiciones y con auténtica curiosidad-. Porque me extraña que no estés con tu novio en un día como éste.

-Eso, Lunática, es algo que a ti no te incumbe- espetó iracunda la Slytherin mientras la fulminaba con la mirada, pero de inmediato regresó a su risa hiriente-. Aunque me sorprende que conozcas el significado de la palabra novio, ya que me imagino que ni siquiera un escreguto tendría deseos de acercarse a ti.

La respiración de Sam se volvió agitada, dilatando las aletas de su nariz a cada respiro, mientras apretaba sus puños con fuerza, provocando que sus nudillos se tornaran blancos y que sus uñas se clavaran dolorosamente en sus palmas. Debía contenerse.

-Pese a que le resto de las personas lo dudan, los escregutos son criaturas muy apacibles cuando sabes tratarlos. Dudo mucho que uno se comportara bien contigo con esa actitud que tienes.

-Puede ser- su voz seguía descargando palabras hirientes, en eso Pansy era una experta- pero en realidad prefiero a los chicos humanos, con mi belleza y mi cuerpo es fácil atraerlos, sobre todo cuando no me cargo una pinta de chiflada igual que tú.

-Eres una…- Sam no cabía en si. Sus ojos habían perdido por completo su afable amabilidad, adquiriendo una furia que nunca antes habían observado ojos humanos. Al menos, no en mucho tiempo. Si las miradas fueran puñales, las tres muchachas hubiesen caído fulminadas en el acto.

-Déjalo Sam- la calmó Luna-. No tiene importancia-. Caminó siguiendo la ruta que Pansy le había cerrado, mas sin embargo al pasar al lado del muro que representaban las serpientes, Daphne Greengrass atravesó su pié, haciendo que la inofensiva Ravenclaw cayera al suelo cuan larga era al toparse con la zancadilla.

-¡Luna!- exclamó Sam alterada, corriendo en el acto para ayudarla a ponerse en pie. Las enemigas seguían riendo como hienas, animales no muy diferentes a su verdadera naturaleza.

-Deberías escoger mejor a tus amistades, Jones- escupió Millicent con degradante tono-. El juntarte con locos no te traerá nada bueno, se te podría pegar lo raro.

Era la gota que colmaba el vaso de su paciencia.

-Locos… ¡Locos!- exclamó furiosa, haciendo que las arpías retrocedieran un par de pasos. La única razón que había para que no las masacrara ahí mismo, era que sostenía a Luna entre sus brazos-. ¿Qué es ser normal para ustedes? ¿Ser como todo el mundo espera que seas? ¿Actuar como otros esperan que actúes? ¿Seguir el camino que otros han marcado para ti? ¿Perder tu individualidad solo para agradar a ratas que de otro modo te rechazarían? ¿Ser cruel con los otros para elevar tu complejo de superioridad? ¿Denigrar a todo aquél que se atreve a seguir su propia ruta? ¿Insultar al ave que prefiere ser libre en cuerpo y espíritu en lugar de seguir las reglas de este mundo insensible que insiste en cortar tus alas? ¿Ocultar tu verdadera naturaleza tras una máscara de hipocresía durante tanto tiempo que ni tú misma reconocerías tu verdadero rostro al mirarte al espejo? ¡Vaya vida!... Me provocan asco. Su ustedes tres, víboras venenosas, son ejemplo de normalidad, prefiero ser mil veces una rara, loca, igual que Luna, en lugar de esa escoria en la que se han convertido.

Con un esfuerzo ayudó a la rubia a levantarse, y se alejaron por esa calle, sin que ninguna de las muchachas atónitas ante la reacción de la Gryffindor moviera un músculo, realmente asustadas, pues habían creído ver a un león furioso dispuesto a atacar.

Cuando la distancia recorrida era ya considerable, encontrándose a las afueras del pueblo, las dos chicas detuvieron su andar, ayudando Sam a Luna a sentarse sobre una piedra para dejar de forzar su tobillo, que se había torcido con la caída.

-Esa Parkinson…- musitó la mayor de las dos al tiempo que rasgaba la parte inferior de su blusa para obtener una improvisada venda. Con lentitud comenzó a enredarla sobre la zona afectada. Con tal conmoción se le había olvidado que para ello bien podía usar la varita.

-Tranquilízate, enfadarte no te hará ningún bien- trató de apaciguarla la viva encarnación de la sinceridad, pero ni así logró serenarse.

-No puedo creer que soportes a esa… esa…- su mente no lograba encontrar el calificativo adecuado.

-No tiene importancia, ya estoy acostumbrada a esas cosas, pero como decía mi madre: a palabras necias, oídos sordos.

Terminada la labor de curación, Sam elevó la mirada, un poco mas tranquila, para mirar el rostro de Luna. Sus oídos no la habían traicionado cuando escuchó quebrarse la voz de su amiga: silenciosas lágrimas perlaban su nívea piel, pero la razón de su llanto no era la sarta de insultos recibidos con anterioridad, sino el hecho de que su bello prendedor se había arruinado con la caída.

-Oh Luna, lo siento- dijo quitándole el objeto de las manos para apuntarlo con la varita. Un débil resplandor se hizo presente, y cuando desapareció, el adorno estaba arreglado, con la excepción de que le faltaba una única piedra, la que tal vez se habría perdido entre la nieve.

-Me preocupaba que las provocaras y te hicieran algo- dijo Luna clocándose de nuevo el broche y enjugando las perladas gotas que salieron de sus orbes añiles.

-Jamás podrían conmigo- replicó la aludida en tono sombrío sorprendiendo a su interlocutora, y por qué no, a ella misma.

-¿No apeteces un poco de pudín?- Luna cambió de tema radicalmente irguiéndose para emprender el camino-. Madame Rosmerta lo prepara como nadie, tal vez corramos con suerte y esta vez sea de chocolate.

Sam sonrió, imitándola, y asintió enérgicamente dispuesta a seguirla, pero una terrible punzada atravesó su cabeza, haciéndola caer de rodillas mientras se sujetaba las sienes, gritando desgarradoramente por el dolor.

-¡Sam!- exclamó Luna la borde de la preocupación agachándose a su lado, sacudiéndole los hombros con la esperanza de que reaccionara, empero, la chica solamente seguía gimiendo de dolor al sentir que su cabeza estaba a punto de explotar-. Por Merlín, ¿qué hago? ¿Sam, qué hago?- se cuestionó alarmada en voz alta al ver su piel palidecer por el malestar. Con los ojos desorbitados buscó en su acompañante algún signo que le ayudara a actuar deprisa, mas sin embargo detuvo su escrutinio sobre un anillo que la otra llevaba en su mano, observando curiosa como la piedra cambiaba intermitentemente de un brillo rojizo a un negro azabache.

* * *

Caminaban a paso lento alrededor de la vieja casona. El mayor de ambos tenía agradables recuerdos acerca de sus días de juventud dentro de ella. Recuerdos un tanto estrafalarios, si puntualizamos la naturaleza de los seres que la habitaban. Suspiró evocando la felicidad de antaño mientras el otro hacía una pregunta para romper el silencio.

-¿Está seguro de que se siente bien? La luna llena está cercana y…

-Descuida, Harry, he vivido con esto más tiempo del que te imaginas, y ya estoy acostumbrado. Pero sinceramente no creo que mi estado de salud sea la razón por la que querías hablar conmigo, ¿o si?

Harry tragó saliva. Era cierto, había sido él quien había concretado el encuentro, y sin embargo sacar a flote aquél tema le costaba un esfuerzo sobrehumano.

-Profesor Lupin, verá…

El hombre de cabello cenizo dejó escapar un suspiro, desconcertando al ojiverde.

-¿Cuándo será el día en que dejes de llamarme "Profesor Lupin" y me digas simplemente Remus?- preguntó sereno y melancólico-. Hace mucho tiempo que dejé de ser profesor tuyo, y te conozco desde que eras muy pequeño. Me gustaría que confiaras un poco más en mí, al menos lo suficiente para tutearme.

-De acuerdo Pro… Remus- se corrigió al instante, logrando robar una sonrisa al amable hombre-. Te pedí ayuda porque… hay algo que me tiene muy confundido. Es algo que no puedo decirle a Ron ni a Hermione en estos momentos, y que sin embargo necesito hablar con alguien, porque no sé cómo manejar esto solo. Y me preguntaba si tú podías darme algún consejo.

-Haré lo posible-asintió el hombre de serenas facciones-. ¿Cuál es tu duda?

-Verás… desde hace un tiempo he comenzado a sentir… esto por una chica que conocí hace poco. Al principio no me di cuenta de lo que pasaba, pero conforme fue pasando el tiempo no pude evitar percatarme de que cuando estoy con ella me siento distinto… me siento feliz y triste al mismo tiempo, y me duele sentir esto, pero me gusta, y no creo que haya otra persona como ella en el mundo que pueda hacerme sentir tan especial.

-Ya veo- meditó durante unos segundos-. ¿Esta chica será por casualidad cierta amiga tuya que conocí en La Madriguera las vacaciones pasadas?

-¿Cómo lo…?- intentó preguntar mientras su par de esmeraldas se abrían cuan grandes eran.

-¿Lo supe? Muy sencillo- dijo esbozando una sonrisa-. La mirada que tienes cuando la vez es idéntica a la que James le dedicaba a Lily cada vez que la veía, con la diferencia de que tu amiga no quiere incinerarte con la mirada cuando lo nota.

Harry rió nerviosamente ante este comentario, ocultando lo tonto que se sentía por haber sido tan obvio. Le daba un poco de vergüenza hablar sobre ese tema con su antiguo mentor, pero era sumamente reconfortante tener esa conversación que se le antojaba como la que tendría con su padre.

-No tienes por qué avergonzarte, lo que sientes es completamente normal. Si no fuera así, si no sintieras esa confusión, me preocuparía de verdad por la forma en que funciona tu mente, Harry.

-Gracias.

-Esa muchacha… es muy especial, ¿cierto?- pese al tono de la oración no era una pregunta, más bien una afirmación que emanó de sus labios en espera de que el adolescente se decidiera a confirmarla.

-No tienes idea. Es la persona más increíble que he conocido. Es capaz de esfumar cualquier tristeza con su sola presencia. Su mirada puede expresar tantas cosas, y a la vez oculta tanto… me gustaría saber qué es lo que piensa y al mismo tiempo prefiero ignorarlo, porque me gusta ese halo de misterio que la rodea, la hace aún más especial.

-Sin duda eres hijo de James- dijo el profesor en voz baja, pero lo suficientemente audible para que Harry lo escuchase-. Me permito compartir tu opinión, Samantha es una chica encantadora y muy gentil. Me atrevo a decir que no pudiste fijarte en una muchacha más apropiada, sin intentar escucharme demasiado exigente con ella.

-Descuida, está bien- una media sonrisa atravesó su rostro, pero desapareció tan fugazmente como había llegado-. Me gustaría ser como papá, así sería menos difícil decirle esto… ¡Maldita sea, ¿por qué soy tan cobarde?!

Remus lo miró con preocupación. No le gustaba verlo tan alterado.

-No tiene nada de malo temerle a su respuesta- trató de reconfortarlo en vano.

-No solo a ella, no he podido decírselos a Ron ni a Hermione. No puedo decirles nada, nada, porque soy tan cobarde que no me atrevo a enfrentar sus rostros preocupados…- su voz se quebraba sin que pudiera hacer nada al respecto.

-Harry, me parece que ya no estamos hablando de Samantha, ¿o si?- inquirió Lupin confuso. Harry intentó inútilmente reprimir un par de lágrimas que pugnaban por escapar de sus ojos. Con la voz quebrada comenzó a explicarse, aunque más para sí mismo que para su interlocutor. La silueta de su antigua profesora de adivinación cobró vida en sus recuerdos. Casi podía escuchar aquél fatídico discurso como si fuese la primera vez.

-Hay algo… algo que no he podido decirle a nadie…

"_El único con poder para derrotar al Señor Tenebroso se acerca…"_

-… porque soy demasiado cobarde para hacerlo…

"…_Nacido de los que lo han desafiado tres veces, vendrá al mundo al concluir el séptimo mes…."_

-… demasiado débil para enfrentarlo…

"…_Y el Señor Tenebroso lo señalará como su igual…"_

-… para aceptar que no soy como los demás… pero…

"…_Pero el tendrá un poder que el Señor Tenebroso no conoce…"_

-… ya no quiero ver a nadie sufrir por mi causa…

"…_Y uno de los dos deberá morir a manos del otro…"_

_-_…ya no quiero salir herido…

"…_pues ninguno de los dos podrá vivir mientras siga el otro con vida…"_

-…no quiero causar más daño…

"…_El único con poder para derrotar al Señor Tenebroso nacerá al concluir el séptimo mes…"_

-… y más aún, no quiero quedarme solo, otra vez.

El licántropo quedó estático al mirar a su ex alumno destrozado al confesar aquello en voz alta. Aquello que perturbara su mente de esa manera no debía augurar nada bueno, y menos aún cuando su rostro lucía tan desolado a causa de lo que fuera que estuviera recordando en ese momento.

-Harry, no estás solo, nunca lo has estado- intentó sosegarlo el afable profesor al tiempo que se acercaba a él con paso sigiloso, para colocar una mano sobre el hombro del adolescente-. No tengo idea de qué pueda ser eso que te tiene tan ofuscado, pero no tienes por qué enfrentarlo solo. No me refiero a mí. Trata de confiar en tus amigos, ellos lo entenderán, y verás que una vez que te sinceres con ellos la carga sobre tu espalda será mucho menor.

Aquél discurso calmó en parte sus alterados ánimos. Sin embargo, era algo que no le resultaba fácil confesar. Tal vez si comenzaba por contárselo al amigo de sus padres, podría aflojarse el nudo que desde hacía tiempo atrás se había negado a desaparecer de su garganta.

-Remus, lo que quiero decir es que…

Sin embargo, en el justo momento en que la verdad iba a aflorar de sus labios, un fuerte estruendo interrumpió sus pensamientos. Ambos dirigieron su atención hacia el lugar del que el estrépito había provenido. Poco a poco una expresión de sorpresa mezclada con terror aparecía en el rostro de ambos, provocada por una extraña nube negra que, en lugar de flotar apaciblemente en el firmamento, ascendía desde el pueblo hasta perderse en las alturas.

Humo.

El corazón le dio un vuelco al muchacho cuando un murmullo lejano le indicó que los habitantes del tranquilo poblado eran presa del pánico por cualquiera que fuera la razón de tal algarabía. De repente, un punzante escozor se apoderó de un lado de su frente, obligándolo a llevar presuroso una mano a la cicatriz que hacía las veces de su bendición y maldición. Rogaba al cielo que aquello no significara lo que su mente estaba imaginando en esos momentos. Desafortunadamente, una figura resplandeciente sobre el poblado confirmó sus más terribles sospechas, pues la Marca Tenebrosa era seña inconfundible de un ataque de los partidarios de Voldemort.

-¡Harry!- lo urgió Lupin sacándolo de su estado de estupefacción. Un segundo estruendo indicó que debían actuar aprisa. De inmediato, estudiante e instructor corrieron prontamente en dirección del pueblo, esperando que no fuera ya muy tarde para brindar un poco de ayuda.

* * *

Las cosas no parecían poder empeorar hasta que se escuchó la primera detonación. Unas calles más allá un enorme revuelo comenzaba a armarse, lo sabía por los gritos desesperados de la gente que pasaba por ahí. Con premura tomó a la chica que la acompañaba y, tras pasarle un brazo por su hombro, intentó encontrar un escondite en el cual pudieran guarecerse en medio de todo el caos que comenzaba a rodearlas. Tal empresa no parecía ser nada fácil, pues su amiga estaba aún indispuesta a causa de la cefalea que la había sorprendido, y ella tenía ahora un tobillo menos en el cual apoyarse, pero no podía permitirse abandonar a la joven a su suerte en medio de aquél barullo.

Y, tras algunos minutos que se le antojaron eternos, la rubia localizó por fin un estrecho pasaje entre dos destartalados establecimientos, en el cual era difícil que el enemigo las localizara, ya que estaba sumido en la penumbra, y más aún, era tan angosto que resultaba difícil imaginar que dos muchachas comunes pudieran hallarlo un buen escondrijo. Por suerte ella no era una chica común.

Con dificultad logró meter a Sam en el reducido espacio para posteriormente hacer lo mismo con su propio cuerpo. Una vez dentro, se percató de que el lugar era más ancho de lo que aparentaba por fuera, al menos lo suficientemente amplio para recostar a la morena contra la pared con las piernas estiradas. A estas alturas, ella había caído presa de la inconciencia. Luna pensó que, después de todo, ese sería un gran escondite, ya que la única manera de que uno de ellos las encontrara era recorriendo una serie de enredadas callejuelas que hacían las veces de laberinto, para llegar a aquél lugar por otra abertura un tanto más ancha que se encontraba a sus espaldas.

Asomó con sumo cuidado su mirada añil por la rendija que las separaba del exterior para observar con mayor detenimiento. La gente, aterrorizada, corría de aquí para allá en búsqueda de una salida de aquél infierno, de tal manera que simulaban un grupo de hormigas frenéticas. Los rostros llenos de pánico, los gritos y voces incoherentes crecían conforme la locura iba reinando en todo Hogsmeade.

"¿Qué estarán buscando aquí?" se preguntó interiormente. Pero ni siquiera pudo pensar en lo ingenua que había sido esa pregunta, porque un par de segundos después un escalofrío había recorrido toda su espina dorsal al mirar una alta figura encapuchada cuyo rostro estaba cubierto por una máscara blanca. Tuvo que tapar su boca con sus propias manos para así ahogar el grito de terror que pugnaba por salir de su garganta. Reconocía esa máscara a la perfección, y cómo olvidarla, si pertenecía al mortífago que meses atrás la había tomado rehén en la Cámara de la Muerte, para así obligar a Harry a entregar la profecía. Al parecer, había logrado escapar de Azkaban antes de que las ninfas tomaran la custodia de la prisión en su poder.

Al observar que el individuo se acercaba a donde se encontraba ella, dio tres pasos hacia atrás para resguardarse en las sombras, esperando no ser descubierta por el maligno hombre. Lo último que vio antes de perder el conocimiento, fue como éste daba media vuelta para reunirse con sus camaradas. Después soltó el aliento que hasta el momento había contenido, para posteriormente sentir un fuerte dolor en la nuca que la derribó. Antes de caer al duro suelo de piedra, Luna Lovegood ya había cerrado los ojos.

* * *

Gritos y rayos de múltiples colores surcaban el aire en desordenadas direcciones. La multitud corría despavorida por todo el pueblo de Hogsmeade, buscando desesperadamente un lugar en el cual guarecerse en esa batalla campal que se había desatado. Un grupo considerable de siluetas encapuchadas con caretas de calavera se reía a carcajadas, mientras atacaban a todas las personas que se cruzaran en su camino. Los aurores, apostados al lado de casi todas las tiendas de aquél pueblo, hacían lo que podían para reducir las intenciones de sus enemigos, cosa que no les estaba resultando fácil.

Harry y Lupin llegaron en medio de aquella odisea, el primero respirando entrecortadamente. Al observar el cuadro ante ellos, Lupin dijo a Harry, tratando de conservar la calma.

-Escucha atentamente: quiero que busques a tus amigos, y en cuanto los encuentres, corran a ocultarse y no salgan hasta que no haya pasado el peligro-. Harry no comprendía el por qué de aquellas instrucciones. Él no quería correr y esconderse como un gato asustado. Quería pelear, luchar contra los partidarios de Voldemort y ayudar a derrotarlos. Odiaba ser tratado como un niño indefenso.

-Pero…

-¡Harry, comprende!- interrumpió Lupin perdiendo su habitual calma-. No puedo permitir que te pase nada, no podría perdonármelo. Además, no voy a ponerte en bandeja de plata a esos desgraciados. Entiende, eres lo único, lo más valioso que me queda.

Harry no supo que decir. Por unos segundos se quedó estático al oír aquella confesión salir de los labios del amigo de sus padres. No pudo poner objeción después de esto, así que asintió y se apresuró a cumplir con lo ordenado.

-¡Remus!- gritó antes de perderse entre el barullo-. ¡Cuídate!

Antes de perder de vista al licántropo, le pareció ver una mueca que semejaba una sonrisa surcar su escuálido rostro.

Otro estallido lo regresó a la realidad. Debía darse prisa y encontrar Ron y a Hermione antes de que fuera demasiado tarde. Se suponía que estarían en "Las Tres Escobas", así que se precipitó entre la gente, intentando pasar inadvertido, cosa que le había resultado inexplicablemente fácil, hasta llegar al concurrido establecimiento, o lo que quedaba de él.

"Las Tres Escobas" ardía en llamas. Desde sus cimientos hasta el alto techo de madera, todo estaba cubierto por el fuego. Era imposible permanecer cerca sin que el insoportable calor te sofocara, lo que hizo que a Harry se le hiciera un nudo en el estómago: ¿Y si sus amigos no habían salido del lugar antes de que el incendio les impidiera la salida?

"Cálmate Harry", intentó apaciguarse, cosa que le era muy difícil con el insistente escozor de la marca en forma de rayo que era su cicatriz, lo que indicaba que Voldemort estaba alegre. Parte de esa alegría comenzaba a invadirlo impidiéndole actuar. Al percatarse de ello, se apresuró a construir una barrera de oclumancia para aislar sus pensamientos. Sus amigos, debía pensar en ellos, encontrarlos y ponerse a salvo. "Hermione es una gran bruja, seguro ella…"

Pero, ¿y si no había podido hacer nada para esquivar el fuego? El calor era abrasador y dificultaba mucho pensar, sin contar el hecho de que encontrarse en un lugar tan peligroso poseído por el pánico podría nublarle los sentidos a cualquiera. Ese incendio no tenía mucho de haber comenzado, ¿o si? La desesperación comenzó a apoderarse de su mente y, sin pensarlo, se precipitó hacia la puerta dispuesto a encontrar a Hermione y Ron, pero…

-¡Harry!- el sonido de aquella voz fue como un alfiler que pinchaba el gran globo de su preocupación, provocando que se desinflase. Giró sobre sus talones para encontrarse cara a cara con su pecoso amigo.

-¡Ron!- gritó casi eufórico y corrió cual relámpago hacia donde se encontraba, una callejuela frente al ruinoso edificio. -¿Qué ocurrió? ¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Dónde está Hermione?

-Tranquilo, está bien, está aquí conmigo, ¡vamos!

Ron condujo a Harry por aquél callejón hasta llegar junto a un gran contenedor de basura, detrás del cual se encontraba Hermione, con las mangas del suéter y un par de mechones de pelo chamuscados. Ella, al igual que Ron, tenía la cara negra a causa de las cenizas del incendio. Hermione volteó a mirarlos tan pronto los escuchó aproximarse. Sus ojos de cacao se fijaron en Harry.

-¡Harry, estás bien!- exclamó aliviada. Realmente lucía cansada. Entonces, Harry reparó en que un pequeño hilo de sangre brotaba de su frente y recorría su mejilla hasta caer víctima de la gravedad, manchando su trigueño rostro.

-¿Qué le ocurrió?- urgió a Ron, preocupado. De fondo, se escuchaba el escándalo que aquél ataque estaba produciendo.

-El incendio nos tomó por sorpresa- comenzó a relatar-. Nadie supo quién lo inició. De repente el techo estaba ardiendo y todos intentaron huir al mismo tiempo. Fue horrible. Nosotros estábamos en el fondo, así que, como comprenderás, no nos resultó fácil salir de ahí. La muchedumbre desesperada nos separó antes de llegar a la salida, y cuando estuve afuera comencé a buscarla- señaló a Hermione con la mirada-, pero ella no aparecía por ninguna parte.

-Lamento haberte preocupado- se disculpó la aludida.

-Descuida, ahora estás a salvo- la tranquilizó Ron acuclillándose y tomando su mano-. Entonces, cuando me di cuenta de que seguía adentro, volví por ella. Una viga había caído sobre ella y de no haberla buscado…- suspiró-. Salimos de ahí como pudimos, y como Herm no podía moverse bien nos refugiamos aquí. Es extraño, no pudimos ver a ningún mortífago cerca, pero el alboroto que había comenzado pueblo adentro aterrorizó a la gente, y preferimos no correr riesgos.

-Al menos estamos juntos- agregó el moreno intentando asomarse a la avenida principal. Los mortífagos se habían esfumado de los alrededores, causando más destrozos camino arriba, por lo que de pronto todo había adoptado una inusitada calma. Pero lejos de tranquilizarlo, ese silencio le erizó a Harry los vellos de la nuca. El clima denso que comenzaba a imperar no auguraba nada bueno.

-¿Qué ocurre Harry?- preguntó Ron intrigado.

-No lo sé Ron, pero esto no me gusta nada.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-¿No te parece extraño que los mortífagos se hayan ido así, nada más?

-Ahora que lo dices… es bastante extraño. Seguramente atacaron a sabiendas de la excursión.

-Exactamente- corroboró Harry-. ¿No se supone que deberían estar tras de mí? No es que quiera convertirme en la presa de caza, pero…

-Si alguno de ustedes dos se mueve me encargaré de enviarlos al otro mundo antes de lo que se imaginan.

Harry volteó lentamente sobre si mismo a la vez que lo hacía Ron. El alma se le cayó a los pies cuando miró a Hermione de pie apuntarles directamente con su varita.

-Vamos Herm, no es momento para esta clase de bromas- titubeó el pelirrojo, tratando de encontrar la única explicación que él creía coherente para tan extraño comportamiento de ella. Sin embargo, la mirada de Hermione se endureció y un gesto frío mutó sus bellas facciones.

-¡Cierra la boca Weasley!- ordenó tajante con voz seca. Su rostro era serio y determinado, y sus ojos carecían de su característico brillo. Ron tragó saliva dificultosamente.

-¿Qué…?- Harry daba vueltas a aquella imagen en su cabeza, sin encontrarle sentido alguno. Podía esperar una traición de muchas personas, pero jamás, jamás, de su querida amiga. Algo ahí no estaba bien.

-Aquí se acaba todo, Potter. Es el fin del camino, al menos del tuyo- una sonrisa macabra intentó dibujarse en su rostro sin éxito, por lo que Hermione se limitó a hacer un sonido gutural semejante a una carcajada.

-¿Por qué?- el muchacho de ojos de esmeralda no intentó hacer nada. Se había quedado estático. Su cerebro trabajaba a mil por hora para comprender la situación. Parecía intuir lo que ocurría, pero no por eso se sintió mas tranquilo, sino que su cuerpo se tensó aún más. Aquella opción no era alentadora.

-Hermione, lo siento- se disculpó Ron para después sacar su varita en un inútil intento de desarmar a la castaña, pues ella fue más rápida lanzándole un rayo aturdidor que lo estampó contra la dura pared de ladrillos negros, haciéndolo caer en la inconciencia.

-Te dije que no te movieras, que pena que no hagas caso- se mofó volviendo a apuntar a Harry, esta vez hacia su corazón-. Ahora, Potter, sigues tú.

En el momento en que Hermione lanzó otro rayo carmesí hacia él, sus piernas reaccionaron instintivamente haciéndole saltar hacia un lado. Un segundo rayo, azul esta vez, se dirigió en su dirección velozmente. Así, uno tras otro, los ataques de la castaña acribillaban a Harry, quien por poco lograba esquivarlos. Sin duda ella era una bruja muy hábil, tanto, que a Harry no le daba tiempo de reaccionar. No podía quedarse cruzado de brazos, o acabaría derribado como Ron, pero no se atrevía a atacar a Hermione.

Los labios de la trigueña se curvaron en un gesto burlón mientras invocaba otro maleficio. Harry adivinó sus intenciones: la maldición cruciatus caería sobre él si no hacía algo. De manera sorpresiva, de su varita salió un escudo sin que él pronunciara palabra alguna: un escudo no-verbal, en contra del cual el hechizo rebotó para derrumbar la pared que lo había recibido en su lugar. Hermione sollozó entonces, desesperada.

-¡Basta, basta, basta, basta!- gritó temblando a convulsiones. Lentamente Harry se acercó a ella. Hermione no quería seguir agrediéndolo, sin embargo, parecía no poder evitarlo.

-Lo sabía, no es Hermione quien nos atacó- concluyó Harry poniéndose en guardia-. Ella jamás nos haría daño. Sino tú. ¿Verdad, Heredero Oscuro?

-Valla, así que me conoces- habló el Heredero desde algún lugar desconocido. Una voz etérea, incorpórea, irreconocible, surgió de la nada contestando a su cuestión, mientras se apoderaba nuevamente del control de la Gryffindor, en cuyo rostro la desesperación era visible-. Si, soy yo. Tu amiguita resultó un títere excelente. No es nada complicado manipular su débil persona.

Harry sintió fuego recorrerle las venas. La ira manaba por cada poro de su piel al ver el semblante de Hermione.

-Huye- suplicó ésta con la voz angustiada.

-¿Quién eres?- preguntó Harry sin mover un músculo.

-¿Quién soy?- preguntó la voz-. ¡Mira si eres tonto! ¿No tú mismo acabas de revelar mi identidad? Además, ¿de qué te serviría conocer mi rostro, si dentro de unos instantes te enviaré a reunirte con tu querida madre impura?- una sonora carcajada inundó el callejón.

-Vete Harry, por favor- volvió a implorar ella. Pero Harry hizo caso omiso.

-¿Por qué… por qué estás usando a Hermione?- preguntó.

-Muy simple, pequeño Potter. La última vez que traté de quitarte del camino, tus amiguitos constituyeron para mí un estorbo. Así que en esta ocasión pensé en cambiar los papeles y usarlos a mi favor, como un títere para un titiritero, si entiendes la metáfora… ¿Ingenioso, no lo crees?- el rostro de Hermione se crispó de terror cuando su varita volvió a apuntar a su amigo.

-¡Corre Harry!

-¡Maldito cobarde! ¡Déjala tranquila! ¡Tu lucha es contra mí!- exclamó furioso Harry, apuntándole de igual manera.

-Ah, ah, ah,- negó el enemigo-. Si no sueltas esa varita, me encargaré de rematar al don nadie ése- señaló a Ron con la cabeza-. O mejor aún- Harry se horrorizó cuando Hermione se apuntó con su varita hacia su propia garganta-. Me pregunto… ¿qué tan difícil será obligar a tu amiguita a lanzarse una maldición asesina? Seguramente no mucho más que arrojarle una maldición imperius... Fue tan fácil obligarla a arrojarse esa viga para rezagar al imbécil de Weasley… de otro modo, no se habrían refugiado aquí, esperándote para que Hermy pudiera asesinarte.

-Vete, por favor, huye. No te preocupes por mí- rogó Hermione-. Vete y busca ayuda, antes de que sea tarde.

Las venas de Harry ardían como si por ellas circulara el más letal de los venenos. Aferró aún con más fuerza su varita.

-¡Lucha, Hermione! ¡No dejes que te controle!

-Entonces, Potter,- lo instó el Heredero- ¿qué decides? ¿Huirás como una rata cobarde mientras me llevo la vida de tus amigos? ¿O prefieres entregarme la tuya? Tal vez de ese modo los deje vivir… o quizá no.

¿Qué podía hacer? No podía abandonar a sus amigos a su suerte. No iba a morir nadie más por culpa suya. Con un nudo en la garganta aflojó el puño en el que yacía su varita. El Heredero rió, complacido, mientras Hermione cerraba los ojos esperando el terrible momento.

-¡No te _atgevas_!- gritó una voz a espaldas de Harry al tiempo que un rayo blanco pasaba veloz rozando apenas su oreja. La varita de Hermione salió volando por los aires mientras una alta silueta se abalanzaba sobre ella. Dejando caer todo su peso sobre la castaña, y aprisionando sus muñecas a los costados de su cabeza con sus manos, Fleur Delacour intentaba liberarla de aquél control.

-¡Ja! ¿Qué piensas hacer con eso, francesita?- se mofó el Heredero.

-¡_Hegmione_, no _egues_ una _pegsona_ débil!- gritó a pocos centímetros de su rostro-. ¡La _Hegmione_ que conozco _enfgenta_ sus _temogues_! ¡La _Hegmione_ que conozco no deja que nadie la _contgole_! ¡La _Hegmione_ que conozco no _dañaguía_ nunca a sus amigos! ¡Así que empieza a _actuag_ como tú _otga_ vez, o te _guepgobagué_ por lo que _guesta_ del año!

Hermione volteó su cabeza a un lado para impedir el contacto visual con su profesora, pero el ver la silueta derrumbada de Ron a unos metros de ella no fue ayuda para el Heredero. Ron abrió los ojos lentamente y le dirigió una tierna mirada añil a la castaña.

-Yo confío en ti- musitó débilmente. Hermione dejó de luchar por librarse de su aprisionamiento y comenzó a sollozar silenciosamente. Su rostro abandonó toda expresión forzada y sus ojos recuperaron su brillo. El encantamiento se había roto.

Fleur la soltó y la ayudó a ponerse en pie, mientras la abrazaba en forma protectora.

-_Tganquila_, _tganquila_, ya pasó todo.

-Lo… lo siento- articuló acongojada. Harry se apresuró a ayudar a Ron. Miró a Fleur agradecido por haberlos salvado. Al menos algo bueno había salido de todo aquello: ahora estaba seguro de que era imposible que Fleur fuera el Heredero.

-Fleur- llamó-. ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Vigilaba… todo esto acabó demasiado _pgonto_, así que salí a _asegugarme_ de que todo _estuviega_ en _ogden_. Fue una _suegte_. Ya, pequeña, no _llogues_- intentó apaciguar a la castaña. Hermione siguió derramando lágrimas avergonzadas. Lentamente se dirigieron hacia la entrada del pueblo.

Había quedado destrozado. Las casas y negocios quedaron convertidas en ruinas después de aquella catástrofe. Todos los estudiantes se hallaban reunidos alrededor de las carrozas. Los profesores, alarmados, enviaban de regreso al colegio a aquellos que no tenían muestra de daño alguno.

En cuanto llegaron, Fleur entregó a los tres amigos con su jefa de casa. Ron se sentó pesadamente sobre una de las bancas invocadas provisionalmente, Hermione imitándolo. En cuanto tuvo oportunidad, Ron preguntó:

-¿Y mi hermana? ¿Dónde está Ginny?

-Tranquilo, Weasley- recalcó McGonagall-. Tu hermana ya fue enviada al colegio, fue una de las primeras en ser puestas a salvo, así que despreocúpate y permite que te revisen, por favor.

Ron pareció satisfecho con la respuesta y se dedicó a consolar a Hermione. Harry, sin embargo, acababa de reparar en algo de suma importancia; observó a su alrededor a todos sus compañeros, y conforme su escrutinio proseguía, su angustia crecía segundo a segundo.

-Pro-profesora- titubeó antes de hablar. La subdirectora caminaba cerca de ellos revisando el estado de salud de algunos de sus protegidos. Lentamente se viró para encontrarse con dos esmeraldas ansiosas. Detrás de él, Ron y Hermione callaban, expectantes, pues habían reaccionado al cavilar en lo mismo que turbaba sus pensamientos.

-Dime, Potter- interpeló McGonagall preocupada. En su rostro una fea magulladura indicaba que, sin duda alguna, pronto un enorme cardenal aparecería.

-Estos son… son todos los alumnos que vinieron al paseo. El resto ya fueron enviados al castillo, ¿no es así?

McGonagall no respondió. Sabía a la perfección el sentido oculto de aquella pregunta, mas no se atrevió a confirmar las terribles sospechas del moreno. Ella también estaba angustiada por aquello. Harry se inquietó ante su silencio. ¿Acaso…?

-¡Minerva!- la llamó a gritos un diminuto mago, al parecer entusiasmado ante las buenas nuevas que traía- ¡Minerva! ¡Han aparecido! ¡El joven Longbottom las ha encontrado!

-¿Es cierto eso Filius?

-Desde luego. Según Longbottom estaban ocultas en las afueras del pueblo. Cuando él y la señorita Brocklehurst huían, encontró a la señorita Lovegood desmayada en el piso, y a Jones apenas consiente.

Los ojos de Ron y Hermione casi salieron de sus órbitas por la sorpresa, entendiendo lo que muy seguramente había pasado. El corazón de Harry desapareció en un abismo oscuro, igual que un profundo océano. Entonces tal vez…

"_La última vez que traté de quitarte del camino, tus amiguitos constituyeron para mí un estorbo. Así que en esta ocasión pensé en cambiar los papeles…"_

Las palabras del Heredero taladraron su cerebro como dagas candentes. Él había utilizado a Hermione como a una marioneta. Si la había encontrado a ella también antes de que alguien más lo hiciera… Fue entonces que aquella tierna y arrebatadora sonrisa apareció en sus pensamientos, torturándolo. Deseaba verla en ese instante, para que todos sus temores desaparecieran. Corrió hacia donde Flitwick había señalado para encontrarse con ella cuanto antes.

Neville y Mandy se encontraban abrazados bajo una manta. Luna, a poca distancia, miraba curiosa a su alrededor. Y ahí, a tres metros de él, Sam reposaba respirando entrecortadamente. Asustado, temió que aquél infeliz le hubiera hecho daño, pero al verla notó cómo sus ojos se abrían con lentitud, mientras murmuraba su nombre entre delirios.

-Harry…

Harry se acercó a donde Sam. Tomó su mano entre las suyas y la apretó con fuerza. Sam volteó lentamente a verlo.

-Estás bien- exhaló ella, cansada y aparentemente aliviada.

-Eras tú quien me preocupaba- se sinceró sin importarle si alguien le oía, aunque eso no era posible. La euforia por verla a salvo era muy grande como para guardar silencio esos momentos.

-Estás llorando- no fue una pregunta, sino una afirmación al observar las perladas gotas salinas en las mejillas de Harry.

-Es que me alegra verte con vida- restó importancia al asunto.

-Supongo que soy un hueso duro de roer- se encogió de hombros-. ¿Cómo está Luna?

Era increíble ver que, incluso cuando se encontraba en aquél estado, solo se preocupaba por los que le rodeaban.

-Bien, nada grave, supongo. Pero tú… ¿qué te hicieron?- una nota de alarma se oyó en su timbre. Sam negó rápidamente.

-No fueron _ellos._

-¿Entonces?

Sam esbozó una débil sonrisa.

-Creo que será mejor que le pida a Madame Pomfrey unas píldoras para la migraña. Debería plantearme en serio no enfermar en momentos críticos, como es mi costumbre.

Harry imitó su gesto. En ese instante, e inmediatamente después de que les hubiesen aplicado los debidos auxilios a los demás, un representante del ministerio se acercó a ellos.

-Señorita Granger- habló muy seriamente. Hermione, aún aturdida, asintió en silencio.

-Tenemos algunas preguntas que hacerle- indicó otro sujeto. Ron se preguntaba por qué demonios no podían dejarla, tomando en cuenta el grado de confusión que había en su cabeza. Sin embargo, ella accedió. Mientras llevaban a los heridos en camillas de vuelta al colegio, Hermione se perdió entre un tumulto de trabajadores del ministerio, mientras sus amigos eran obligados a regresar al castillo de Hogwarts.

**_En el próximo..._**_: Después del ataque, Harry vuelve a tener aquellos terribles sueños que lo atormentaron durante el verano. Hermione actúa distante y sus amigos temen que no vuelva a ser la misma. Una plática con un buen amigo tal vez sea la solución a todo. Más de un estudiante cumplirá años esta ocasión, y todos tienen distintas maneras de celebrarlo. Harry y Sam mantienen una charla a solas, y uno de los dos sentirá que es momento de revelar su secreto. ¿Quién será y de qué se tratará?_

* * *

_¡Hola a todos! Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo (muchos de ustedes ya me exigían un poco de acción), sé que no soy una maestra de la pluma en cuanto a conflictos se refiere (en realidad no lo soy en nada, escribo por placer ^^) pero me esforcé lo más que pude al describir la escena. Aww, me encanta la conversación con Lupin. Es una de las pocas cosas que le critico a Rowling, esa relación la dejó sumamente abandonada. Ahm... qué más que más... pues creo que nada más, jeje. Ya saben, espero ansiosa sus comentarios, críticas, ciberjitomatazos (de acuerdo, estos últimos no tanto, pero igual siempre cabe la posibilidad =P), etc. ¡Sólo clickeen el botoncito verde!_

**_Gothic:_**_ O.o!!! Ok ok, me queda claro jajaja XD. Cielos, qué bueno que nadie lo hizo, por mi salud =P. Te espero la semana entrante. Besos!_

**_Any: _**_mmm, ¿segura segura que no fue el chocolate? Quien sabe, pero... ¿segura? Esta ocasión llueven las teorías, la vez anterior que lo publiqué la mayoría de mis lectores no eran tan creativos, me da mucho gusto que ustedes lo sean! como quiera los ánimos y reviews de aceptación son lo mejor que existe, pero adoro las teorías ;3 será porque yo cuando leo siempre estoy inventado teorías? puede ser, tal vez así sea..._

**_Jaimol: _**_¡Oh que maravilla! ¡Un lector nuevo! ¡Y del otro continente! Es muy halagador que hayas leído el fic de un tirón, es cansado para los ojitos (lo sé, creeme, lo he hecho varias veces XD). ¡Te gusta Naruto, que genial! Qué bueno que te haya gustado esta historia chico, te espero a tí también en la próxima entrega._

_Eso es todo por ahora. ¡Nos leemos!_


	20. Cumpleaños y Secretos

**20**

**Cumpleaños y secretos**

Se encontraba en una habitación a oscuras. Su mano, de largos dedos blancos, aferraba con firmeza una varita. Frente a él, una puerta cerrada constituía el único obstáculo para alcanzar su objetivo. Sus ojos rojos, con pupilas alargadas como dos rendijas, reflejaron una euforia sin límites al escuchar las voces en la otra habitación.

-¡Corre y ocúltate! ¡No se te ocurra salir por ningún motivo! ¡No importa lo que pase, mantente a salvo!

Una malévola sonrisa surcó su rostro de reptil, enfatizando sus facciones serpentinas. Las aletas de su nariz, convertida ya en dos alargados agujeros que funcionaban como fosas nasales, se dilataron de éxtasis imaginándose poseedor de aquél valioso tesoro. Alzó el brazo y pronunció un conjuro que hizo volar la puerta en mil pedazos. Bien hubiera podido utilizar un _alohomora_, pues un cerrojo muggle no oponía resistencia alguna al encantamiento, pero la destrucción era algo que lo llenaba de placer.

-¡No lo harás! ¡No te la llevarás!

-¡Hazte a un lado!- Ordenó con repugnancia a la mujer que se encontraba frente a él. Pero la necia criatura se rehusaba a quitarse de su camino. Dirigió hacia ella su varita, y al instante, la mujer se retorció de dolor en el suelo. Sin embargo, cuando creía que había tenido suficiente, retiró el hechizo y continuó su camino, pero ella se levantó con dificultad y le rogó a voz en cuello.

-¡Déjala!

-¡Desaparece, miserable muggle!

-No, por favor, no le haga nada ¡NOOO!

Perdiendo la paciencia, disparó en contra del estorbo que le oponía resistencia. Con el rostro crispado por la sorpresa, el cuerpo inerte de su víctima cayó sin vida al suelo.

Apartó el cadáver con la punta del pie, aproximándose a la segunda estancia de la habitación, separada de la primera solamente por una frágil cortina. Una riza aguda salió del fondo de su garganta al cruzar la inútil barrera.

Y ahí estaba, en el armario que se encontraba en el fondo de la habitación, cuya puerta estaba entreabierta. Se burló de lo fácil que ese asunto había resultado, y de lo ineptos que eran sus sirvientes al no haber tenido éxito sin su intervención.

Abrió violentamente las puertas del mueble, haciendo que una cayera y la otra quedara colgando peligrosamente de sus goznes. La débil e indefensa silueta yacía al fondo, encogida entre los abrigos

-Tanto tiempo, querida. ¿Me extrañaste?- le dijo curvando la boca sin labios en una sonrisa irónica. Las facciones de la muchacha, sumidas en la oscuridad, se volvían invisibles ante sus enrojecidos ojos. Sin embargo, en sus orbes acuosas, las cuales brillaban a la luz de la varita de Voldemort, el terror se hacía visible. Una carcajada se escuchó salir del pecho del Señor Tenebroso.

-Es tiempo de que regreses a mi lado.

-No, por favor, no- rogó presa del pánico su interlocutora, mas sus súplicas no fueron escuchadas. Con violencia la tomó por la cabellera para obligarla a salir de su escondite, para después arrojarla al suelo como si de basura se tratase. Y sin esperar siquiera a que recuperara la compostura, la asió por una muñeca y tiró de ella, para que su mirada se fijara en la suya. Con la varita recorrió su rostro, mirándolo con vehemencia. Después de todo, dejarla con vida no había sido una mala idea. Otro grito de la víctima perturbó la inusitada calma de la casa.

-Ahora me servirás a mí.

Un nuevo alarido taladró sus oídos sin que pudiera evitarlo. La felicidad que sentía era inmensa, pero al mismo tiempo…

-¡Harry! ¡Harry!

-¡Despierta!

-¡Harry!

Súbitamente abrió los ojos, incorporándose con el cuerpo empapado en sudor frío. A su alrededor todo estaba borroso, y el fuerte dolor de la cicatriz no ayudaba a mejorar su visión. Sintió revolvérsele el estómago, y sin poder evitarlo, devolvió la cena de horas antes en la alfombra del dormitorio.

-Será mejor que valla a buscar a McGonagall.

-Si, esa es una buena idea Seamus.

-N-no- intentó oponerse Harry, pero de inmediato le sobrevino otra arcada y continuó vomitando.

-Te acompaño, si te encuentras con Peeves a estas horas más te valdría ir acompañado.

-Vallan despacio, la Señora Norris siempre vigila por las noches- les advirtió la voz de Ron.

Escuchó el sonido de pasos y de la puerta al cerrarse. Ya no podía hacer nada, simplemente esperar a que el dolor se fuera de él.

-Toma- dijo Neville alcanzándole un vaso que acababa de llenar con la jarra de la mesita de noche-. Un poco de agua te vendrá bien.

Una nueva punzada atacó la marca en forma de rayo, obligándolo a llevar a su frente una mano para mitigar el dolor. A tientas buscó sus gafas, sin éxito alguno; Ron las había tomado y se las colocaba en la mano en ese momento.

-¿Otra pesadilla?- preguntó Ron preocupado. Harry asintió tratando de enfocar a sus dos compañeros de cuarto.

-Se están volviendo muy frecuentes, ¿no crees?- la voz de Neville sonaba grave, pues al igual que el resto de los Gryffindor había sido despertado a mitad de la noche por los gritos de su compañero. Ron salió de la habitación sin decir una palabra.

Harry apuró con ansiedad el vaso de agua fresca. De inmediato sintió un alivio recorrerlo de pies a cabeza: el escozor en la frente disminuía con lentitud y su visión aumentaba de claridad.

-¿Te encuentras mejor?- preguntó Neville. Harry asintió, esperando no haberlo asustado tanto como veces anteriores.

-No quise preocuparlos. Lo lamento.

-Está bien. No me molesta. Debe ser peor estando en tus zapatos.

Harry sonrió débilmente mientras volvía a recostarse, y Neville correspondió al gesto con una mirada sincera. Sin duda, se dijo Harry, Neville era un buen amigo.

El aprecio que sentía por el varón Longbottom había crecido considerablemente semanas atrás. Camino al castillo se enteró por boca de su interlocutor de que en el caos del ataque, Neville y Mandy habían corrido en busca de refugio. Mandy había recibido una maldición en su pierna que la había dejado severamente lastimada, por lo que no podían moverse de prisa. Por casualidad, habían dado con el mismo escondite que Luna y Sam, encontrándolas a ambas en el piso, la primera inconsciente, y la segunda tan débil que no podía ponerse en pie. Haciendo uso de los conocimientos adquiridos en el ED, Neville puso una barrera de ocultamiento a su alrededor para evitar que los mortífagos dieran con ellos, y en cuanto hubo pasado el peligro (Luna había recuperado el conocimiento) Neville se encargó de guiarlas a todas hacia la entrada del pueblo, llevando a Sam en brazos.

Sacándolo de sus cavilaciones, Ron y Hermione entraron presurosos a la habitación.

-¿Tuviste un sueño otra vez?- preguntó preocupada la castaña. De inmediato se puso a dar vueltas por la habitación de los chicos ideando una y mil teorías acerca del extraño y frecuente suceso.

Desde el ataque del día de San Valentín, Harry no había dejado de tener esas perturbadoras pesadillas. Y cada vez se volvían más claras, más nítidas, más vívidas, como si en realidad él fuese Voldemort y no un intruso en la mente del mago tenebroso. Había hablado acerca del tema con Dumbledore, pues por más que intentaba cerrar la mente, acción relativamente fácil de llevar a cabo después de tantos meses de entrenamiento, no lograba anular los sueños intranquilos.

-Era de esperarse- le había dicho el director-. Estás alterado por el ataque, y Voldemort excitado por haber estado tan cerca de su objetivo. Es normal que la barrera que has logrado levantar no sea tan eficiente como se necesita.

Pero no sólo era eso. Harry se maldecía interiormente porque, a pesar de sufrir con esas entradas repentinas a la mente de su enemigo, estaba secretamente ansioso por averiguar el significado de aquél sueño, de averiguar quién era la chica (ahora sabía que era una mujer) dentro del armario, y por qué Voldemort la había capturado. ¿Qué habría sido de ella? ¿Estaría ahora muerta, o sufriendo en un calabozo, prisionera de aquél maligno ser?

-¿Y dices que Dumbledore no puede ayudarte? ¿Por qué no te esfuerzas en cerrar la mente? ¡Por Merlín, no puedes continuar así!

-¡Cálmate Hermione!- trató de tranquilizarla Harry, sin éxito alguno. La misma escena se había repetido continuamente en las últimas semanas.

-Si Dumbledore no encuentra razón para evitarlas, es que no hay nada que hacer- razonó Neville. Hermione bufó desesperada y se sentó a la orilla de la cama.

-¿Nadie más se ha enterado de esto?- preguntó ansiosa.

-Sin contar a Dumbledore, madame Pomfrey, McGonagall, Seamus, Dean, y prácticamente toda la torre de Gryffindor, creo que nadie- ironizó Ron. Hermione se ofendió ante esta respuesta, pero Harry soltó una risita, agradecido de aligerar un poco el cargado ambiente.

-La profesora McGonagall vendrá hecha una quimera, es la quinta vez en la semana que la despertamos tan tarde.

-Tranquilo Nev, no pasa nada. A ella le preocupará más la salud de Harry que dormir sin interrupciones.

-No vendrá- aseguró Ron. Hermione lo miró perplejo, así que dijo- los gemelos me mandaron un nuevo producto para que lo probara por ellos: hipnosis del sueño profunda- enseñó una lata de aerosol-. Rocías esto en la almohada de quien quieras hipnotizar y susurras un mensaje, que se repite en sueños de la persona que duerme. Les ordené a Seamus y Dean que en cuanto llegaran al retrato se pusieran a jugar una partida de ajedrez y olvidaran lo sucedido.

-¿Cómo pudiste…?- se escandalizó la castaña.

-Creí que a Harry le molestaba tenerla aquí todas las noches, así que…

Hermione iba a replicar, pero al ver que ni Neville ni Harry parecían indignados, decidió darles las buenas noches y, tras limpiar con su varita el desastre de la alfombra, regresó a su dormitorio.

Un silencio incómodo se hizo entre los tres amigos. Sin decir una palabra que quebrantara el denso ambiente, Ron se metió entre sus cobijas y se propuso a seguir durmiendo. Neville, tras vacilar unos instantes, dio una última mirada al perturbado Harry y se dispuso a imitar al pelirrojo. Finalmente, el moreno dejó el vaso sobre la mesita de noche y se recostó en el lecho.

¿Por qué Voldemort estaba obsesionado con ese sueño?

* * *

-Pésimo otra vez, Potter. Si no mejoras tus trabajos, no tendré más remedio que reprobarte el curso- siseó en voz alta descargando todo el veneno que tenía reservado sólo para él, y su interlocutor hizo lo mismo con la mirada antes de irse. Tiró el frasquito con la muestra al cubo de basura mientras examinaba la botella de Malfoy.

-Espero que el tono de lila sea el adecuado; conté cada segundo a la hora de dejarlo reposar a fuego lento- comentó al profesor con falsa modestia.

-Excelente. Veinte puntos para Slytherin. No cabe duda de que tiene un talento innato para esta materia, señor Malfoy. Talento del cual algunos, evidentemente, carecen por completo. Si todos mis alumnos fueran como usted, seguramente no tendría ninguna clase de disgustos- elogió Snape a Darco, elevando la voz para que Harry, quien se encontraba limpiando su mesa de trabajo, escuchara perfectamente la clara indirecta.

-Descuide, tal vez pueda enseñarles a revolver el potaje de avena. Esa gente sería una gran ayuda auxiliando a los elfos en las cocinas.

Sin poder permanecer un minuto más en aquella mazmorra, Harry tomó su mochila con impaciencia y se alejó del lugar lo más pronto que le fue posible. Minutos más tarde, sus amigas lo alcanzaron.

-No es justo, ¡tu poción era diez veces mejor que la de Malfoy!- explotó Sam al llegar a donde él.

-Si, pero fui yo quien la entregó, ¿recuerdas?- recalcó con ironía-. No importa qué tan bien lo haga, para Snape jamás será suficiente.

-Deberías hablar con Dumbledore: si le dijo a Snape que te entrenara, no es excusa para que…

-¡No Hermione! ¡Esto es entre Snape y yo! ¡No voy a ir a donde Dumbledore llorando como un niño!- explotó sin poder contenerse. Su humor se había convertido en una Olla Express que requería a gritos una válvula de escape.

-Lo… lo siento, solo quería ayudarte.

-Olvídalo- dijo con un deje de auto-reproche-. No es tu culpa.

-Creo que debo irme- se excusó la castaña- tengo que regresar un libro de aritmancia a la biblioteca-. Y sin decir más se alejó corriendo por el largo pasillo.

-Se ve algo alterada las últimas semanas- comentó Sam recordando lo retraída que la Gryffindor se había vuelto-, ¿pasó algo de lo que no me he enterado?

-No es… nada- mintió enfilando hacia los invernaderos. Había decidido no inmiscuir a Sam en todo aquello, e hizo prometer a Ron y Hermione que no le contarían nada acerca del Heredero. Bastantes problemas tenía ella entablando una amistad con él, como para terminar de meterla en el mismo agujero en el que, desgraciadamente, ya había arrastrado a Hermione y Ron junto con él.

-Me gustaría poder ayudarte en pociones, pero de alguna forma u otra Snape termina enterándose, creo que solo empeoraría las cosas.

-Aunque no se enterara, de nada serviría.

-Tal vez Hermione tenga razón, tal vez debas decirle al director. Si quieres podría ser yo quien se lo mencione, yo no tengo problema si Snape se ensaña conmigo, y tú…

-¡Basta ya! ¿Quieres dejarlo por la paz? ¡Éste es mi problema y no necesito que nadie lo sufra por mí!

-Lo siento, solo trataba de animarte un poco- su voz de repente se tornó triste y dirigió la mirada a cualquier lugar que no fuera él.

"Idiota", se reprendió al instante.

-No quise ser tan agresivo, perdóname.

Y como respuesta, una sonrisa.

-Descuida. Sé que no fue tu intención. Me tienes preocupada, algo te molesta y no quieres decirme qué es. ¿Tiene algo que ver con el ataque de la otra vez?

-No- una vez más mintió. Algo dentro de él le dijo que Sam no le había creído ni una palabra, pero ella no hizo más preguntas y continuaron caminando.

-La primavera es linda, aunque me identifico más con el invierno- comentó para ninguna persona en especial.

-¿Y eso?- preguntó Harry, intrigado.

-¿Ah? Lo siento, pensé en voz alta, ¿verdad? Es una tontería de chicas.

-Al fin… esto de no tener compañía en las clases libres me está matando- se exasperó Ron al verlos llegar. Tenía la escoba al hombro y el rojo cabello revuelto por el viento. No había que ser vidente para adivinar que había estado volando en el estadio de Quidditch.

-¡Feliz cumpleaños Ron!- exclamó la chica al encontrarlo por fin. En toda la mañana no había tenido la oportunidad de felicitarlo, pues ese primero de marzo Ron cumplía diecisiete años.

-¡Gracias! ¿Huelen eso? Es el aroma de la libertad: ¡Ron Weasley finalmente es mayor de edad!

-Ron- amenazó Harry, temiendo lo que podría estar por venir.

-Tranquilo, aprendí mi lección la última vez, no perderé el piso en esta ocasión. Solo bromeaba un poco- se disculpó inmediatamente. Su sonrisa de felicidad no podía ser más grande.

-Ya, no exageres- dijo Sam intentando parecer seria, pero su rostro divertido la delataba.- Toma- le dijo alcanzándole una cajita alargada- es tu regalo, Señor Weasley.

-Gracias- tomó el paquete y lo abrió presuroso- Señor Weasley… creo que podría acostumbrarme a ello…- Harry rió por lo bajo al escucharlo-. ¡Cielos, gracias!- exclamó sacando una pequeña placa de latón con su nombre grabado.

-Es para tu escoba. Sé que no es mucho, pero no tenía dinero ya- se disculpó al referirse a lo pobre del material con el cual estaba hecho el presente.

-No hay problema, yo sé lo que es eso. ¡Miren lo que me dieron mis padres! Un reloj de oro, tradición Weasley. Y mi tío Alphonse me envió una botella de whisky de fuego de su cava. Si mamá se enterara, vendría ella misma a quitármela. ¿Y Hermione?

-Tu novia se fue a entregar un libro a la biblioteca- exclamó Sam sin pudor ni vergüenza alguna, haciendo que Ron se sonrojara hasta las orejas y que Harry fuera presa de un acceso de tos.

-¡Sam!- ambos muchachos la miraron un tanto incómodos.

-¿Qué? ¡Por Merlín chicos, a estas alturas lo sabe todo Hogwarts ya!- De Harry era comprensible, pero no podía entender por qué Ron actuaba de esa manera. "Inmaduro", pensó.

-Que extraño- continuó Ron como si no hubiese escuchado nada. Juntarse con Luna de verdad le estaba afectando a la chica, ahora comenzaba a hablar como ella, pensó-. Hoy en la mañana la acompañe a entregar un libro que pidió prestado la semana pasada…

Harry tragó saliva dificultosamente. Entonces, esa había sido una excusa para liberarse de su presencia… Sin duda no se había equivocado al afirmar que era un idiota.

-¿Vamos afuera entonces? Recuerda que le prometimos a Hagrid comer un pedazo de pastel por tu cumpleaños en su cabaña, y no podemos romper una promesa, o le romperíamos el corazón- tan hábil como siempre, Sam aligeró el ambiente.

-¿Es necesario?- se quejó el pelirrojo-. No quiero quedarme sin dientes, es mi cumpleaños.

-No seas infantil, ¿no se supone que ya eras todo un hombre?- lo reprendió Sam, pinchándole el orgullo con esa expresión.

-De acuerdo, vamos, pero si me paso este día en cama quejándome de indigestión, lo pagarás muy caro- la amenazó, cediendo por fin.

-Como si pudieras vencerme tú a mi- comentó por lo bajo tirando por un brazo a Harry para que la siguiera escaleras abajo.

-¡Escuché eso!- exclamó Ron, quien se había quedado atrás, y apretó el paso para alcanzar a sus amigos. Harry y Sam esbozaron una sonrisa burlona.

Presurosos se encaminaron hasta llegar a la cabaña de su buen amigo el guardabosques. El semigigante regresaba de dar una clase a los terceros años, de la cual seguramente los pobrecitos chicos no habían salido bien librados, pero prefirieron omitir el tema.

En cuanto entraron, Hagrid se apresuró a servirles té en unas tazas desmesuradamente grandes para una persona normal, a las que, desde luego, ya se habían acostumbrado. Al centro depositó una bandeja con dulces que él mismo había preparado, los cuales ninguno pareció entusiasmado en probar, disimulándolo lo mejor que pudieron. Solo Sam, en una ocasión, se atrevió a comer uno. Durante angustiosos segundos en los que no dijo nada, Harry y Ron creyeron que se le había pegado la lengua al paladar, hasta que finalmente miró a Hagrid y elogió sus golosinas.

-Aunque tal vez si usaras menos miel el sabor de las nueces sería más fácil de percibir, y dejarla al sol antes de mezclarla la volverá más suave y fácil de batir.

-¿Menos miel?- repitió su amigo con suavidad-. ¡Caramba! Nunca se me había ocurrido. Lo probaré la próxima vez. Se ve que tienes aptitudes para estas cosas.

-Demasiado tiempo libre- bromeó ella misma, pero fue interrumpida por el sonoro golpeteo de la puerta.

Preguntándose de quién se podía tratar, Hagrid se apresuró a abrir la puerta.

Hermione tenía el rostro taciturno, y traía consigo un pequeño paquete. Entró en la cabaña sonriéndole al semigigante, pero cuando se percató de la presencia de Harry, la sonrisa desapareció.

Harry no pudo evitar sentirse avergonzado por aquello. Tragó saliva dificultosamente mientras su amiga tomaba asiento al lado de Ron, aún cabizbaja, y le entregaba el paquete en las manos con un débil Feliz Cumpleaños emanado de sus labios.

El ambiente se cargó de pesadez desde ese instante, el aire parecía tan viciado que Harry estaba seguro de que se habría podido cortar con una navaja. Hagrid, percatándose de eso, intentaba entablar conversación con cualquier tema que se le viniera a la mente: Norberto está creciendo magníficamente, Charles acaba de escribirme contándome sobre él, Los escregutos acaban de tener crías, son tan magníficas…, Grwap les envía saludos, ya domina mejor el habla, aunque aun no sabe hilar bien las frases, etc. Incluso, estuvo a punto de comenzar a hablar acerca de su última misión para la Orden, la cual consistía en convencer a los gigantes de los Acantilados del Sur de que se unieran a su causa, pero en cuanto recordó que se suponía Sam no debería saber nada al respecto, regresó su vista a la tetera, mientras se reprendía a sí mismo.

-No debí decir eso, no debí decirlo.

-Debemos marcharnos Hagrid- habló Sam mirando el reloj de la pared-. Tenemos clase de herbología en veinte minutos. Ha sido una merienda deliciosa.

-Oh, está bien, no me gustaría que se metieran en problemas por quedarse en mi casa- exclamó él con un mal disimulado dejo de alivio. Lo mismo sintieron los tres muchachos que se levantaron de las sillas sintiendo como una bendición la clase que la Profesora Sprout les daría esa tarde.

Salieron los cuatro a la cálida tarde de marzo, recibidos por el astro rey brillando en todo su esplendor. El trayecto hacia los invernaderos les parecía especialmente largo, sumidos en ese mutismo embriagador.

-Ron, acompáñame- pidió Sam tirando de su brazo.

-¿Que te acompañe? ¿A dónde?- preguntó confuso.

-A apartar una mesa. ¡Vamos!- insistió mirándolo con sus orbes añiles.

-Pero… aún faltan quince minutos, no hay prisa.

-Claro que la hay- replicó la Gryffindor haciendo un puchero-. ¿O qué? ¿Quieres que nos toque de nuevo en la mesa junto a los sacos de estiércol de dragón? O tal vez prefieras trabajar al lado de la tentácula venenosa otra vez.

La imagen mental de esas últimas clases acabó por convencer al pelirrojo. Cediendo a la petición de su compañera, apresuró el paso hacia los invernaderos.

-¡Los esperaremos allá!- les gritó una vez hubo recorrido cierta distancia a sus dos compañeros que se habían quedado atrás. En pocos segundos se habían perdido de vista. Hermione frotó sus manos con nerviosismo, y Harry lo notó.

-Hermione, yo…

-Lo siento tanto Harry- explotó ella antes de que él pudiese decir una palabra- yo… estoy muy arrepentida.

Su rostro lucía triste, sus ojos acuosos y su voz trémula. Estaba haciendo una fuerte lucha interna por no ponerse a llorar.

-Soy yo el que te debe una disculpa- replicó Harry-. No debí enfadarme contigo, tú solo tratabas de ayudarme. Es solo que Snape me saca de mis casillas, estaba muy alterado, y sé que nada de lo que haga va a cambiar las cosas. Pero eso no justifica que te haya tratado de esa manera.

Dijo todo esto sin ser interrumpido, pero Hermione no parecía mejorar sus ánimos. Al contrario, se le veía más decaída.

-No… no es por eso, es por…- una terca gota salió de sus ojos, pero ella la limpió en seguida-. ¡Soy una tonta! ¡Estuve a punto de hacerte algo terrible! Si no hubiese sido por Fleur yo…

Entonces Harry lo comprendió: esas últimas dos semanas Hermione estaba actuando de esa manera porque se sentía culpable por aquél incidente en Hogsmeade. Harry la tomó por los hombros para tranquilizarla, pero no funcionó.

-¡Estuve a punto de matarte, herí a Ron, iba a matarte a ti! ¡Ni siquiera pude resistirme a la maldición!

-Tranquila, no es fácil hacerlo, te entiendo- la reconfortó abrazándola. Le destrozaba ver a su amiga del alma, a su hermana, llorando desconsoladamente.

-¡Pero tú pudiste hacerlo! ¡Yo debí hacerlo también! ¡Fui tan débil…! ¡Y tú… tú estabas dispuesto a entregarme tu vida para que yo no saliera afectada! Me siento tan sucia. ¡Soy una…!

-¡No voy a permitirte culparte por eso! ¿Me oyes?- la obligó a encararlo. Era consiente de que había elevado su tono de voz, pero no pudo contenerse al escucharla responsabilizarse por ello.

-Harry…

- No es tu culpa-continuó bajando la voz-. Yo no voy a dejar que te pase nada, ni a ti, ni a ninguno de mis amigos. Esta batalla es mía, y no volveré a permitir que ninguno salga afectado por mí culpa. No quiero que…- de nuevo la imagen de Sirius cayendo a través del velo lo torturaba-. Escucha, el Heredero tuvo la oportunidad de acabarme, pero fuiste fuerte; si no hubieras reaccionado, yo ya estaría en el otro mundo. Así que deja de culparte y regresa a ser la Hermione que conozco, ¿quieres?

La castaña asintió, sonriendo como antes lo hacia, pero nuevamente un semblante triste apareció en su rostro.

-Pero… ni siquiera puedo ser de ayuda alguna. Yo vi el rostro de esa persona. Lo vi. Él me atacó por la espalda y no pude evitarlo, pero después lo tuve delante de mí. Estaba encapuchado, pero aún así pude ver su rostro. Se burló de mí y me ordenó que hiciera todo eso. Y yo… no soy capaz de recordar su cara. Cada vez que lo intento mi mente se nubla. Creo que él…

-Entiendo- asintió Harry-. Debió ordenarte que lo olvidaras. No te preocupes, descubriremos quién es, pero para eso necesito que estés tranquila, no puedo hacer esto sin ti, ¿de acuerdo?

Ella asintió y volvió a abrazarlo, esta vez sin remordimientos en su interior.

-Eres el mejor amigo que pude pedir. Gracias.

Reanudaron su camino hacia los invernaderos. Cuando llegaron, la mayoría de sus compañeros ya habían ocupado las mesas del interior. Se acercaron donde sus amigos y se apresuraron a colocarse el equipo. Hermione se dirigió a Ron y, con el ánimo recuperado, volvió a desearle un magnífico cumpleaños.

La profesora no tardó en llegar. Ese día trabajarían con las viñas de la ira, una especie de valla azul con un jugo rojizo que hacía perder los estribos a quien lo bebiera. De inmediato, los encargados de los equipos fueron a recoger el material y los especimenes que iban a estudiar. Sam, como siempre, se ofreció a hacerlo, y Harry, disimuladamente, la siguió.

-Gracias- le dijo mientras le quitaba un pesado bulto de tierra de las manos.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó con inocencia.

-Te llevaste a Ron a propósito, para que yo pudiera hablar con Hermione a solas.

Ella sonrió con malicia mientras sostenía una maceta de viñas.

-¿Pudiste resolver las cosas con ella?

-Si. Creo que ahora las cosas volverán a ser como antes-. Echó a andar hacia su mesa para ponerse a trabajar.

-Te equivocas- susurró ella al viento antes de seguirlo.

* * *

-Draco- llamó una voz sensual a sus espaldas. El heredero de los Malfoy cerró los ojos con impaciencia. Si había algo que no le gradaba, era que lo interrumpieran cuando estaba concentrado.

-¿Qué demonios quieres Daphne?

-Valla, qué carácter. Yo solamente vine a alegrarte un poco la noche. Pero al parecer…- se acercó con sigilo, depositando un beso en su nuca.

Draco hizo un gesto de fastidio, al mismo tiempo que un cosquilleo viajaba desde su cuello al resto de su ser. Estaba ocupado en sus cavilaciones, si, pero llevaba todo el día dándole vueltas a aquél asunto, estudiándolo, tanto que había llegado al punto de estar completamente agotado. Sonrió. Un poco de diversión tal vez le vendría bien.

Giró su silla y apartó su vista del escritorio, fijándola en los ojos miel que seductoramente lo escrutaban. La chica, sin pudor ni pena alguna, se sentó sobre el regazo del rubio Slytherin y con deleite unió sus labios a los de él, al tiempo que con desesperación hundía sus dedos en la melena del muchacho.

No tenía miedo de que alguien los descubriera. Como príncipe de las serpientes, Malfoy gozaba de ciertos privilegios que únicamente el fundador que le daba nombre a su casa se había preocupado en proporcionarles a sus alumnos. Así, como prefecto y líder, el gozaba de una habitación propia. Además, había dado a sus compañeros la orden de no ser molestado bajo ninguna circunstancia. Pero, claro, Daphne sabía que esa prohibición no contaba para con ella.

Le gustaba saber que Draco la deseaba, que la miraba como algo más que una compañera: la miraba como una mujer. No importaba que ella no fuera su novia, incluso eso hacía las cosas más interesantes: le gustaba el peligro, y el no sentirse atada ni obligada a mantener una relación seria. Ni siquiera el hecho de que Pansy la llamara su "amiga" era un impedimento para que diera rienda suelta a sus deseos. Mientras no se enterara, nada malo podría ocurrir.

Draco correspondió al beso con ímpetu desesperado. Tomó el rostro de la trigueña y profundizó más el contacto, mientras las manos de ella iban más allá de un abrazo cordial. Las caricias se hacían más candentes conforme pasaban los segundos, sumergiéndose ambos en una marea de pasión. ¡Qué diferente era estar con ella! Sin reclamos, ni reproches, simplemente el deseo entre ambos. Pansy era hermosa, muy parecida a él, y le gustaba saber que era suya, pero no soportaba su carácter de niña mimada que por momentos se apoderaba de ella. Daphne constituía para él una salida. Pero los astutos y desarrollados sentidos del muchacho interrumpieron el momento, cortando la atmósfera que se había creado alrededor de ellos. Con fastidio, empujó a Daphne para alejarla de él, al tiempo que arreglaba su corbata y trataba de darle un aspecto más decente a su cabello.

-Lo siento belleza, pero tendremos que dejar esto para otra ocasión- le dijo indicándole que debía retirarse.

-Grandioso, y justo cuando me estaba comenzando a divertir- ella también luchó por componer su aspecto, abotonando la blusa que con premura había comenzado a desabrochar.- Supongo que será en otra ocasión- agregó con una sonrisa maliciosa, y salió a toda prisa, pero disimuladamente del dormitorio del varón.

Unos momentos después, la puerta volvía a abrirse para dejar entrar a una pálida chica de corto cabello negro. Su oído no lo había engañado al escuchar su voz preguntando por él en la sala común.

-¿De nuevo en tus cavilaciones? Deberías darte un descanso.

-Tal vez sería bueno- asintió sonriéndole altivamente, no sabía hacerlo de otra manera-. ¿Necesitas algo?

-Nada- contestó sentándose a la orilla de la cama adoselada. Jugueteó con una de las borlas plateadas que colgaban de las verdes cortinas.- Solo venía a darte una buena noticia.

-¿De qué se trata?- la incitó a ir al punto.

-Mamá acaba de confirmármelo. En las próximas vacaciones Draco, una vez cumpla la mayoría de edad. Finalmente, será mi iniciación.

La sonrisa socarrona de su novio se borró de inmediato. Claro, ese maldito asunto, ella no sabía hablar de otra cosa. Definitivamente no eran muy diferentes, solo que, para él, el tema suponía una tremenda frustración.

-¿Qué ocurre? ¿No vas a felicitarme? Creí que te alegrarías por mí. Después de tanto esperar podré formar parte de las filas del Señor Tenebroso. Sabes, tal vez rompa con la tradición y pida que me grabe la Marca en el hombro… se vería aún mejor, y sería más sencillo ocultarla. No creo que le moleste, ¿tú qué opinas?

El ceño de Malfoy se arrugó, señal inequívoca de fastidio.

-¿Quieres dejar de hablar de eso? Me exaspera que no tengas otro tema de conversación.

De nuevo esa actitud. Cómo detestaba eso en él. Si no lo amara tanto, hace mucho que lo hubiera hecho trizas.

-Pensé que te alegrarías por mí, pero al parecer me equivoqué, debí recordar que solo importas tú, ¿o no? Solo importa El Señor. No puedes alegrarte de que yo obtenga algo si tú no puedes hacer lo mismo- reclamó molesta.

-¡Mira…!- siseó peligrosamente mientras se paraba intempestivamente de su silla y se acercaba a ella con paso amenazador. En ese momento Pansy se sintió pequeña, diminuta, intimidada. Era raro verlo tan furioso con ella, y no le agradaba, mucho menos al notar sus rostros tan peligrosamente cerca. Malfoy debió ver el temor en los ojos de ella, por lo que respiró profundo y trató de serenarse, adoptando un tono condescendiente al tiempo que acariciaba suavemente su mejilla- mira, Pansy… no es que no me alegre, pero sabes que me molesta, me enfurece que trates este tema como si se tratara de una simpleza. Sabes que si por mi fuera me hubiera iniciado desde hace mucho, pero…

-Lo sé, lo lamento- se disculpó, hipnotizada por esa mirada gris gélida. Era ese efecto al que no podía resistirse nunca. Al instante Draco reclamó agresivamente sus labios, haciéndola olvidar su enojo, su miedo.

-Te vez más linda cuando no hablas sin pensar- y nuevamente, la besó con fogosa energía, haciéndola olvidar todo reclamo, recordándole quién estaba al mando.

Quién era el amo, y quién el siervo.

* * *

-¿Otro ataque?- preguntó alzando una ceja inquisitiva. El rostro en la chimenea asintió.

-No podemos evitarlos. Han comenzado a hacer ataques simultáneos, es difícil dividir las fuerzas defensivas, pero hacemos lo mejor que podemos. La Orden ha resultado de mucha ayuda, sin tomar en cuenta a las ninfas, claro está.

-Ya veo…-se levantó majestuosamente de su escritorio y miró a la Luna en todo su esplendor: magnífica y plateada con una cuña negra en un extremo, indiferente a la tragedia que acababa de desatarse unas horas atrás.

-Lo siento Albus. Me gustaría poder hacer algo más, pero las cosas están cada vez más difíciles. Los inefables hacen lo que pueden para ayudarnos, el 90% de mis aurores se encuentran en las plazas principales y puntos críticos vigilando, una gran parte del personal se encuentra en misiones de alianza con otras naciones. Es una labor titánica y…

-Tranquilo Arthur- trató de calmarlo el afable mago-. Estoy consiente de que no es un trabajo sencillo, pero lo has hecho muy bien hasta ahora. Al menos los dementotes han disminuido los ataques, ya no ha habido tantos decesos, hemos capturado una considerable cantidad de mortífagos y la Orden ha conseguido poner a los vampiros y las fairies de nuestra parte. Las musas están pensando seriamente en tomar parte de todo esto. Si no fuera por tus esfuerzos, estoy seguro de que la balanza no estaría tan equilibrada.

Arthur Weasley agradeció las palabras del director, y prosiguió con el informe que tenía preparado para el líder de la Orden del Fénix.

-Muy bien, y ¿Qué hay de Remus? ¿Se ha recuperado ya?

-Ya ha despertado, pero la luna llena de hace dos semanas ha retardado su recuperación.

-Ya veo, mantenme informado de su estado de salud. Y… te pido que sigas siendo discreto. Tus hijos están en el cuartel y no me agradaría que, por alguna razón, terminaran enterando a Harry de algo que lo preocupe. Ese muchacho ya tiene suficientes problemas por ahora.

-Descuida- inclinó la cabeza y desapareció de la chimenea, tornando rojizas las llamas anteriormente verdes.

Dumbledore se acercó nuevamente a la ventana. Fawkes no debería tardar en regresar de su vuelo nocturno, pero no le preocupaba: esa ave podía cuidarse a sí misma mucho mejor que muchos magos experimentados. Dirigió su vista de cielo hacia una torre, del otro lado del castillo: en una de sus habitaciones, el muchacho de ojos verdes debía encontrarse durmiendo.

Suspiró. Sólo esperaba que sus suposiciones fueran infundadas, que se equivocara al creer aquello que rondaba su mente desde hacía días.

El problema era que casi nunca se equivocaba.

* * *

El viento soplaba alegremente, moviendo la hierba con gracia, agitando las ramas de los árboles que reverdecían con timidez. El Sol se ocultaba en el horizonte, tiñendo de matices anaranjados el firmamento al final del día. Las flores, alegres, se atrevían a retoñar nuevamente, como admirando aquella vista que ofrecía esa tarde los terrenos del castillo. A sus espaldas, el castillo de Hogwarts se alzaba orgulloso sobre el acantilado.

Nuevamente, la brisa cálida acarició sus mejillas y jugueteó con su cabello, celebrando y despidiendo al invierno que ese día se retiraba para regresar hasta el año entrante. Se hincó y tomó una piedra pequeña entre sus dedos y la observó como si no existiera ente más fascinante en el mundo entero. Después extendió su brazo y tras unos segundos lanzó el guijarro lo más lejos que pudo, haciéndolo rebotar una, dos, tres, cuatro veces sobre las apacibles aguas del Lago Negro. A lo lejos, el Calamar Gigante extendió uno de sus tentáculos y chapoteó para después volver a ocultarse en la profundidad de las aguas.

"También te ocultas del exterior, ¿eh?" fue su pregunta silenciosa. En unos segundos la superficie oscura volvió a tornarse apacible. Apenas unos instantes más tarde, lanzó otra roca que rebotó de nuevo sobre las aguas, trazando ondas que se expandieron rápidamente.

-Buen lanzamiento- escuchó una voz masculina a sus espaldas, tan conocida que no tuvo necesidad de girarse para saber a quién pertenecía.

-¿Cómo me encontraste?- preguntó mientras otra piedra era lanzada.

-Te busqué por todos lados, hasta que mi amigo Dobby me dijo que te había visto saliendo del castillo. Y como no vi a nadie en el estadio, y Hagrid está con Grwap, supuse que te encontraría aquí.

-Tienes un excelente sexto sentido.

-Tal vez- ahora fue él el que lanzó una piedra haciéndola rebotar.

-¿Terminaste tu partida de ajedrez?- le preguntó tomando otro guijarro.

-Hermione nos reprendió a Ron y a mi cuando estuvimos a punto de comenzar otra. Así que tuvimos que terminar los deberes de Encantamientos antes de que nos embrujara.

Una risita aguda salió de la garganta de su compañera. Ese era el cuento de nunca acabar. Se alegraba al menos de tener la costumbre de terminar los pendientes cuanto antes, así no tenía a su compañera reprochándole a cada momento su falta de organización.

-Ella solamente se preocupa por ustedes. Tiene un corazón muy noble.

-Lo sé.

Sam dejó de arrojar rocas al lago y se sentó en la orilla. Harry la imitó y se quedaron mirando el firmamento en silencio. De repente, vieron un ave de magnífico plumaje rojo volando en lo alto, sobre el Bosque Prohibido.

- ¿Un fénix?- preguntó extrañada.

-Debe ser Fawkes. Es la mascota de Dumbledore- explicó al notar que no había sido suficientemente claro.

-Nunca en mi vida había visto uno. Es hermoso- sentenció recargando el mentón en sus rodillas. Harry volteó a mirarla.

-¿Se puede saber por qué estabas sola aquí?

-Ya te había dicho que en ocasiones necesito estar conmigo misma. Me pareció que era uno de esos momentos.

-Entonces será mejor que me valla, no quiero ser una molestia- dijo con la intención de ponerse de pie.

-No lo hagas- pero ella lo detuvo-, tu presencia no me desagrada. De hecho, creo que me siento mejor. Estaba algo deprimida y…

-Entiendo- asintió volviéndose a acomodar a su lado.

-¿Hermione ya superó lo de su ataque?

Harry la miró incrédulo: se suponía que ella no sabía nada acerca de…

-¿Quién te lo dijo?

-Tú, acabas de confirmármelo- confesó mirándolo divertida. Harry no pudo evitar sonrojarse al darse cuenta de la trampa en la que había caído.

-¿Cómo lo supiste?

-No eres el único que tiene pesadillas, ¿sabes? Hace más de un mes que Hermione no puede conciliar fácilmente el sueño, curiosamente desde el día del paseo, aunque últimamente parece dormir más tranquila.

-Ya veo- asintió Harry.

-¿Tú estás bien? Supongo que estabas con ella cuando ocurrió… lo que sea que haya ocurrido.

-Si, no me pasó nada.

-Ese día me preocupé mucho por ti. Antes de despertar tuve un presentimiento, un sueño, soñé que algo malo te había pasado.

Harry asintió. De repente, sin darse cuenta, comenzó a contarle los pormenores de aquél incidente, aunque antes hubiera decidido mantenerlo como un secreto. Pero con ella no podía mantener nada oculto, sentía la imperiosa necesidad de hacerse escuchar por ella, porque sabía que ella lo entendería.

(…)

-Ron, ¿quieres darte prisa? Aun tenemos que regresar esta pila de libros a sus estantes.

-¿No podrías simplemente dejarlos en los carritos? Acomodarlos es tarea de la bibliotecaria.

-Es mucho trabajo para Madame Pince. No tiene nada de malo que la ayudemos un poco. Anda, tráeme los libros que dejamos allá mientras yo acomodo éstos.

Ron bufó resignado mientras daba media vuelta. Hermione se acercó a la ventana y acomodó un pesado tomo en el librero. Un destello rojizo en el exterior llamó su atención, y se dio cuenta de que se trataba de un fénix en pleno vuelo. Le pareció que la imagen del exterior era muy bella, con el cielo teñido de naranja y rojo mientras el día se despedía. Bajó la vista hacia el Lago Negro, donde seguramente el calamar gigante estaría chapoteando. Fue entonces cuando se percató de dos figuras que conversaban en la orilla.

-¿Sam? ¿Harry?

Era extraño mirarlos así, lejanos, de repente. No debía ser tan extraño, después de todo eran amigos, y ella había estado a solas con Harry muchas veces también. Entonces, ¿por qué sentía que eso no era lo mismo?

Fugaz como un rayo, una respuesta llegó a su cabeza.

_-Harry, ¿acaso te interesa otra chica?-_ había preguntado en una ocasión.

¿Sería acaso que la respuesta siempre había estado frente a ella? ¿Acaso Sam era la chica por la que Harry se comportaba tan extraño? Ahora que lo pensaba, Harry siempre pasaba mucho tiempo con Sam. Y aquél día en Hogsmeade, ¿no se había alterado al enterarse de que algo le había ocurrido a la chica? Pensó que era normal, pero ahora que lo pensaba mejor, no era la misma preocupación que él demostraba por el resto de sus amigos.

¿Acaso Harry estaba…?

-Ya terminé con los libros- anunció Ron, sobresaltándola-. ¿Ocurre algo?

Hermione miró de nuevo a la ventana, para luego darse vuelta y responder.

-No, no es nada.

(…)

-Ya veo, así que ese Heredero está detrás de ti. ¿No tienes miedo?

-Si, si tengo miedo, pero me aterra más pensar que algo pueda pasarle a mis amigos. No… no quiero que nadie salga dañado por mi culpa otra vez.

Sam posó su mano delicadamente sobre su hombro, reconfortándolo.

-Todo va a estar bien, eres un gran mago, no creo que pueda pasarte algo malo.

-Siempre logras tranquilizarme- le dijo-. Ron y Hermione ya lo sabían, pero tú…

-Tú haces lo mismo por mí, así que no es nada del otro mundo.

-Si, si lo es- replicó él. Sam prefirió no discutir, no si él se sentía tan tranquilo ahora-. Es fácil ser sincero contigo, abrirme sin temor a lo que puedas pensar.

-Puedes confiar en mí, y lo sabes. Me agrada saber que me consideras lo suficientemente digna para mostrarme al verdadero Harry.

-No es nada. Tú también puedes mostrarme a la verdadera Sam cuando quieras, me daría mucho gusto conocerla.

Ella desvió la mirada y calló. Recordó lo que había pensado del calamar gigante. Ella también se escondía.

-Tengo hambre- soltó sin darse cuenta-. Deberíamos regresar a cenar.

-Vamos- coincidió Harry poniéndose en pie-. Oh, casi lo olvido, toma.

Ella extendió los brazos para atrapar un pequeño bulto dorado que Harry le había arrojado. Cuando lo tuvo en sus manos, vio que se trataba de una caja con un moño.

-¿Pero qué…?

-Feliz cumpleaños. Espero que te guste.

Abrió los ojos por la sorpresa mirando el paquete. No lo entendía, nadie sabía que ese día era su cumpleaños, para ella no era un día de celebración.

-¿Cómo lo supiste?

-Una corazonada- respondió misteriosamente, pero por el semblante de la otra pudo adivinar que no iba a bastar con esa excusa-. De acuerdo, ¿recuerdas el libro que me prestaste hace unos días?

-"Diario de una ninfa", si, lo recuerdo.

Harry sonrió: nunca antes se había aficionado a la lectura, pero eso había cambiado desde que la había conocido. Ahora se daba cuenta del por qué sus amigas adoraban tanto los libros, gracias a ellos podías descubrir cosas grandiosas.

-Había una fecha en el libro subrayada, la fecha de hoy. Era la tinta que sueles usar para escribir, así que supuse que debía significar algo para ti. Deduje que debía ser tu cumpleaños, o alguna otra fecha especial. Así que decidí arriesgarme.

-Muy astuto de tu parte- asintió en comprensión la chica-. Aunque no tenías que molestarte, hoy es un día como cualquier otro. No es una ocasión especial.

De nuevo esa mirada: era difícil notarlo, pero Harry había aprendido a reconocerla: ausente, melancólica. No comprendía por qué decía esas cosas, ni por qué hablaba de esa manera.

-Te equivocas- dijo-. Si es un día especial. Hace diecisiete años llegó al mundo una persona especial, y me gustaría celebrarlo.

Con un gesto agradeció el cumplido. Tomó la mano que le ofrecía para ponerse de pie y después miró fijamente el paquete. De forma tímida despegó la cinta adhesiva con la que la caja permanecía sellada. Cuando la abrió, no pudo creer lo que veían sus ojos.

Un bello broche en forma de rosa la observaba desde la caja. Era pequeño, pero muy brillante y discreto a la vez. Era de oro blanco, y los pétalos estaban incrustados con pequeños zafiros. En el tallo había una catarina salpicada de rubíes. Era el mismo broche que había visto en la tienda, pero nadie lo sabía.

-¿Cómo…?

-Luna me contó lo que hiciste por ella, y pensé que éste sería el regalo perfecto. Hagrid me hizo favor de traerlo. Al encargado le pareció que era éste el que mirabas, espero que no se haya equivocado.

-No, es éste. Muchas gracias. No sé cómo pagártelo. Nunca me habían dado un obsequio de cumpleaños.

Su sonrisa era sincera, ese regalo había significado mucho. Harry estaba feliz de haberla alegrado.

-Te propongo un trato: yo no olvidaré tu cumpleaños, y tú no volverás a poner esa cara de tristeza en este día, ¿hecho?

-Hecho- aceptó gentilmente.

Harry se dio media vuelta y se dirigió hacia el castillo, seguido de cerca por Sam. No entendía cómo era posible que una persona fuera tan gentil como él, tan sincero y noble. Era por eso que se sentía tan culpable.

"_-Tú también puedes mostrarme a la verdadera Sam cuando quieras, me daría mucho gusto conocerla."_

-¡Harry!

Se detuvo al escuchar el llamado. Al girarse la vio detenerse igual que él. Lo miró a los ojos durante unos segundos, pero ella no dijo nada. Después, negó con la cabeza.

-Olvídalo, no es nada.

-De acuerdo, démonos prisa- dijo antes de continuar su camino.

¿Qué había estado a punto de hacer? No, no debía decírselo, no aún. Ya llegaría la hora de que se enterara. Pero por ahora, sería mejor dejar las cosas como estaban.

"Todo a su tiempo", pensó. "Todo a su tiempo…"

_**En el próximo...: **Inician las clases prácticas de aparición, pero no todo es miel sobre hojuelas. Los Gryffindor tendrán que tomar las clases con los Slytherin, causando fricción entre los grupos. Tantos roces encenderán una chispa que no será fácil de apagar. Sam se mete en aprietos serios y esta ocasión Harry no puede hacer nada al respecto. ¿Se distancian los queridos amigos? Y, finalmente, el gran misterio de su intrigante personalidad será revelado. ¿Quién será aquél que escuche la reveladora verdad?_

* * *

_¡Hola hola hola! Pues si, fue nuestro Harry quien terminó por revelar su secreto, aunque no fue el que todos esperaban, sino el hecho de que hay alguien más tras su cabeza. Sam también iba a decirnos algo pero... al final prefirió seguir guardando silencio. ¿Por qué Sam cumple años el último día de invierno? Jeje, pues... comúnmente haría lo que hizo Rowling, darle mi cumpleaños a mi creación, pero, oh sorpresa, la chica se me adelantó y le reservó ese día a Ron. Casi me muero de la sorpresa cuando me enteré de que mi cumple era el mismo que el del querido pelirrojo. Entonces pensé, Sam es reservada y misteriosa, oculta muchas cosas pero ansía poder revelarse como la tierra lo hace al reverdecer en primavera. Creo que el 20 de marzo le va de maravilla, así que ahí lo tienen. Ahm, el libro que ella le prestó a Harry no existe (que yo sepa) pero ... no se me ocurrió otra forma de que el chico se enterara de la fecha sin que nadie salvo su niña lo supiera. Qué más que más... pues... Hermy se está dando cuenta de quién es la chica que trae loco a nuestro Elegido, ¿por qué no lo había notado antes? Simple: Ron la trae loca a ella XD. Con sus propios asuntos amorosos su cabeza estaba hecha un caos, ahora que está más calmada es más perceptiva =P._

_Ah, otro aviso más, probablemente demore con la proxima publicación, pero pueden estar seguros de que no pasa de quince días. Aún así, haré todo lo posible por estar aquí el próximo fin de semana. Ahora, si me pueden honrar con sus reviews, estén seguros de que los leeré y serán recibidos con gusto!!! Por lo pronto, respondo:_

_**Any: **O.o creo que contrataré un guardaespaldas para mi seguridad, y le avisaré a Harry que no es de Voldy de quien tiene que cuidarse. ¡Dios! me encantan los lectores apasionados como tú =). Por el momento no se confesó, pero quien sabe, el momento puede estar cerca._

_**Gothic:** uh, pues... que bueno que pienses eso, así no me matarás si llego a retrazarme, jujuju. _

_¡Hasta luego!_


	21. La Careta del León

_¡Hola a todos! sé que querrán matarme después de tanto tiempo pero, pues... ah... es una laaarga larga historia. Bueno, supongo que puedo empezarpor narrarla..._

_Hace unas semanas salió un nuevo virus, para el que ahora ya hay cura. Bueno, pero como en ese momento no la había, mi computadora trágicamente lo agarró y cuas! ya no pude para nada nadita prenderla. Fue muy raro, ya que solo dañó los archivos de arranque y como que iniciaba sesión y después se reiniciaba solita. Solo podía prenderla en el modo a prueba de errores. Entonces, intenté salvar todos los archivos que pude en la poca memoria que le quedaba libre a mi iPod, pero mi queridísima mami (si la quiero, la amo, pero... T-T) me obligó a sacar todos mis archivos de mi iPod y meter en su lugar sus fotos (si, tiene una debilidad por las fotos). Bueno, entonces no pude salvar nada más que sus adoradas fotos. Ahí no es tan grave el problema, puesto que aún se podia ver en el modo a prueba de errores y por eso, el tipo a quien le di mi compu enfermita para reparar y actualizar (era de verdad un dinosurio) se la llevó y me juró y perjuró que antes de hacerle nada iba a respaldar mi archivos (música, fotos, videos, textos...) en 2 DVDs. Era un compañero de trabajo de mi papá, por lo que nos dio mucha confianza y ya sin temor ni pena alguna dejé que se llevara a mi bebé. Pero como la empresa en la que trabajaban fue liquidada, el tipo que ahora no tiene trabajo fijo, ¡se robó mi compu! Lo buscamos, lo vamos a ver a su casa, le hablamos por teléfono... y nada. El tipo se clavó mi computadora y mis archivos, mis fics!!! ah!!! mi libro!!! bueno, de ése último no llevaba mucho pero... pero... era un capítulo muy lindo y que me gustaba mucho. T-T._

_Ya tengo una compu nueva, pero mis archivos están perdidos. Aún tengo la inocente ilusión de reuperarlos, pero mientras... no tengo nada de nada._

_Ahora, para rematar esta historia, concluyo con dos noticias: una buena y una mala:_

_**La buena**: descuiden, que el fic continúa. Para suerte mía, he publicado en otra página el fic, y me parece que tengo hasta el 23 subido. Así que podré ponerles un par de capis más._

_**Ahora la mala**: hay tres capítulos más que no alcancé a subir ahí y que tendré que reescribir (por un lado ya sé por donde va el asunto, pero por otro no estoy segura de que obtenga el mismo resultado de la primera vez). Por lo que desués del 23 no podré garantizar actualizar rápido la historia. Eso si, la voy a continuar hasta el final, así me tarde tres años (no, no me puedo tardar tanto jiji)._

_Ahm... creo que es todo respecto al fic. Les dejaré mientras el capítulo 21, intentando regresar en 15 días (para que me de tiempo de reescribir). Los dejo leyendo._

**

* * *

**

21

**  
****La careta del león**

-¡Annika!- gritó Ginny mientras lanzaba la bola roja por encima de su cabeza.

Annika la recibió en el aire y volando en zig-zag se aproximó a los aros de gol. De pronto una ráfaga pasó a su lado, arrebatándole la quaffle que con tanto ahínco se esforzaba en proteger. Dándose cuenta del hurto giró su escoba y siguió a aquella estela voladora lo más rápido que pudo. Creyó que podría darle alcance, pero el contrincante era mucho más experimentado que ella: no por nada era una cazadora estrella. Le dio el pase a su compañera, quien no tardó mucho en regresarlo. Harry observaba serio todo lo que ocurría desde el extremo contrario del campo. Ron vio el momento en el que la esfera escarlata se acercaba hacia él, pero no pudo hacer nada por evitar que pasara limpiamente por el poste derecho, rozando a penas las yemas de sus dedos.

-¡Anotación!- exclamó Katie triunfal haciendo una espiral en el aire con su escoba. Bajó rápidamente y chocó palmas con la improvisada cazadora. Sam estaba asombrada.

-No puedo creer que hayas derrotado a Ginny y a Ann tú sola- comentó mientras todos bajaban al campo.

-No lo hice sola, tú me ayudaste- apuntó con modestia.

-Sólo te devolví la bola un par de veces, pero tú… eres realmente impresionante.

-Debes enseñarnos a hacer esa maniobra- pidió Ginny poniendo los pies en tierra.

-No entiendo cómo pudiste quitarme la quaffle, si la tenía bien agarrada- Annika se limpiaba el sudor de la frente con la manga mientras Harry las alcanzaba.

-Muy bien chicas, han mejorado mucho. Katie, tan genial como siempre. Y Ron, me alegra que te superes a ti mismo. Solo perdiste la bola una vez en todo el entrenamiento.

-No es nada, después de cierto tiempo se volvió algo natural en mí- agregó con orgullo.

-Ronny-Bonny está perdiendo el piso otra vez- comentó Ginny maliciosamente.

-¡Oye!- reclamó él avergonzado. El resto del equipo no pudo evitar reír.

-Gracias por hacerla de cazadora por hoy Sam, has sido de mucha ayuda- comentó el ojiverde. Ella se encogió de hombros.

-No es nada, fue divertido, aunque prefiero mi puesto. Extrañé huir de las bludgers, pero supongo que un cambio de aires no le hace mal a nadie.

Siguieron platicando y caminaron hacia el castillo. Ese era el tercer entrenamiento de la semana. Últimamente se habían intensificado, pues tanto Harry como el resto tenían grandes deseos de conservar la copa en sus manos, y un entrenamiento duro y constante era la mejor forma de conseguirlo.

-¿Cómo sigue Mark?- preguntó Ginny mientras subían las escaleras del vestíbulo y doblaban un pasillo. Katie dio tres golpes en un espejo y se abrió un pasadizo por el cual entraron todos.

-Aún no se cura.- informó Annika-. He tenido que llevarle los deberes a la enfermería toda la semana. Ten por seguro que si se sintiera bien no se habría perdido un entrenamiento por nada del mundo.

-Al menos se ha librado de las clases por unos días. Eso a mi me pondría muy contento- Ron, como siempre, veía el lado positivo de las cosas. Su lado positivo, pensó su hermana.

-Pobre- se compadeció Katie saliendo a un amplio pasillo bien iluminado.

-¿No es increíble? Hemos descubierto cura para muchas enfermedades con las que los muggles todavía batallan, se han inventado hechizos para reparar fracturas en un segundo y pociones para hacer crecer los huesos de manera muy sencilla, pero ni Madame Pomfrey es capaz de curar un simple resfriado- Sam dio tres toques en la gran puerta de la enfermería y esperó a que ésta se abriera.

-Créeme Sam, hacer crecer los huesos es cualquier cosa, menos algo sencillo- comentó Harry acercándose a la cama donde Mark reposaba pálido, con ojos llorosos y la nariz enrojecida y constipada.

-¿Cómo te sientes?- le preguntó Katie en cuanto todos hubieron saludado al golpeador.

-No muy bien- respondió con un gutural acento nasal. Jadeó por aire ya que su nariz estaba impedida para respirar y continuó-. Pero la enfermera me dijo que estoy mejorando. Tal vez en un par de días ya me encuentre bien.

-Tal vez eso te enseñe a no formar parte de una batalla acuática la próxima vez- lo reprendió Annika.

-¡Yo no tengo la culpa!- exclamó a la defensiva- ¡Fue Peeves el que salió de la nada cantando "Los patitos en el agua" y bombardeándome con globos de agua helada!

-¡No te enfades, me preocupa que te enfermes, es todo!

-Te apuesto diez galeones a que este par termina igual que Ron y Hermione- susurró Sam al oído de Harry. Ignorando la sensación de bochorno que le produjo el sentir su voz tan cerca, Harry negó con la cabeza.

-Seguro perdería, tienes mejor ojo para estas cosas que yo.

-Cobarde- dijo haciendo un mohín burlón. Harry se encogió de hombros y sonrió interiormente.

-Precavido, dirás- la retó incluso sabiendo que ella no se enfadaría.

-En fin, supongo que tendré que buscar otra manera de ganar un poco de dinero.

-¿Qué tanto susurran ustedes dos?- indagó Ron al notar la conducta de sus amigos. Todos, incluido Mark, los miraban expectantes.

Harry no sabía si reír. Sentía que todas esas miradas decían una sola cosa: que había sido descubierto. Era verdad que no había hecho nada malo, pero estaba demasiado nervioso como para saber qué decir.

-Vamos, hablen-. Insistió el pelirrojo. Ginny, por su parte, miraba muy seria a Sam, mirada que hace un tiempo no dejaba de lanzarle furtivamente.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso?- indagó Mark. Annika hizo la misma pregunta.

-Nada- contestó la muchacha con toda naturalidad-. Solo estaba pidiéndole a Harry que fuera mi novio, es todo.

Harry sintió que la situación se salvaba por unos instantes cuando Sam habló, pero ahora no sabía que decir. Sintió que un calor subía rápidamente por sus mejillas, señal inequívoca de que se estaba sonrojando. ¿Acaso ella había dicho lo que él creía haber oído?

-De acuerdo, no tienen que decirnos si no quieren- Katie rompió la incómoda atmósfera con su usual carácter apacible.

-¿Por qué tan callado Harry? No vamos a torturarte para que nos digas de lo que hablaban- preguntó Ginny intentando reír ante esa situación. Ella sabía mejor que nadie que en cosas del corazón Harry era sumamente tímido. Si mal no recordaba, Hermione le había dicho que de no ser porque Cho había dado el primer paso, ellos nunca habrían tenido ni siquiera una cita. Aunque aquello supusiera una broma, era más que suficiente para ponerlo un poco alterado.

-Yo…- bien, habría que fingir que no estaba nervioso. Era solo que la declaración irónica e inesperada de Sam lo había tomado por sorpresa.

-Lo siento, estaba bromeando- se excusó su compañera con una inocente faz-. Espero no haberte molestado con ello.

-No, para nada- respondió de inmediato. Era cierto, pues si era sincero, se moría por escuchar esas palabras, pero en otro momento, en otro lugar, no con tantas caras conocidas observándolo y las palabras aflorando sinceramente de esos labios rosados que el soñaba algún día poder besar.

-Harry, estás como en trance. ¿Te sientes bien?- le preguntó Hermione al notar que la llave que tenía delante suyo aún carecía de alas mágicas.

-Si, estoy bien- esta vez no se demoró en responder. Al menos sus reflejos mentales estaban mejorando.

-Seguro se contagió del resfriado de Mark ayer. Deberías ir a la enfermería y tomar el remedio antes de que empeores y no se pueda hacer nada por ti- Ron agitó nuevamente su varita y dos alambritos de bronce surgieron de la llave para desaparecer en el acto. Aún le faltaba practicar.

-Gira un poco más tu muñeca- aconsejó Hermione. Ron hizo caso omiso y prefirió seguir trabajando a su modo. No era de extrañar: en seis años de clase de encantamientos, la rutina no había cambiado en lo más mínimo entre ellos dos.

-No me siento mal, solo tengo mucho en que pensar-. Intentó hacer el encantamiento, pero seguía sin tener éxito.

Eso del enamoramiento debería de catalogarse como enfermedad de alto riesgo, tomando en cuenta los muchos problemas, ya sean grandes o pequeños, que acarreaba consigo.

¡Maldición! ¿Qué su cerebro no podía pensar en nada más?

_"Oh si, claro que si. Tienes muchos problemas por los cuales preocuparte. El encaprichamiento por esa niña no es nada comparado con lo que te espera allá afuera… o aquí dentro, quien sabe." _

Genial, de nuevo esa vocecita en su cabeza. Comenzaba a preocuparse seriamente de estar perdiendo la cordura.

_-No es un encaprichamiento-_. Grandioso, y lo primero que hacía era discutir con ella sobre sus sentimientos.

_"Ese no es el punto, y lo sabes. ¿No deberías preocuparte más por averiguar la identidad de tu enemigo y menos por niñerías sobre romances?" _

Tenía razón. El Heredero era una prioridad. Voldemort era una prioridad. Pero ¡vamos! Harry era humano. ¿Acaso tenía que olvidar sus sentimientos y emociones solamente para acabar con el mago oscuro más poderoso de todos los tiempos? ¿No tenía derecho él a una vida normal como todos los demás? ¿Por qué tenía que ser él, y precisamente él, quien tendría que sacrificar todo, que sacrificarse a sí mismo por otros? ¿Por qué tenía que vivir, luchar, y tal vez morir por otros?

_"Porque así estaba escrito. Tú lo sabes mejor que nadie, y no se puede cambiar el destino. Eres tú, y sólo tú, el que tiene que sacrificarse. Así qué ¿para qué complicarse con trivialidades sentimentales si al final de nada va a servir?"_

_-No tienes que ser tan duro-_ contestó mentalmente, cabizbajo. Tenía razón, pero no quería aceptarlo, no todavía.

_"No soy duro, solo te expongo el panorama como tú mismo te lo has descrito. Eres tú quien trata de ver tus pasiones como niñerías sin importancia y no como debe ser. Sabes que no es tan fácil olvidar tu lado humano, y mucho menos sacrificar tus sentimientos, pero al parecer, piensas que eso es lo mejor que puedes hacer. Llevas mucho tiempo dándole vueltas a ese asunto en tu cabeza volviéndote loco tú solo, pero si lo enfrentaras de una buena vez, podrías concentrarte más en las prioridades. Tal vez, encontrar una solución y… cambiar lo que está escrito en las estrellas. Es tú decisión."_

Si, era cierto, pero el hecho de que su… conciencia, si había que llamarla de algún modo, tuviera razón, no hacía las cosas más fáciles para él. Aunque estuviera a unos meses de convertirse oficialmente en un adulto, Harry no dejaba de ser un adolescente inexperto y moverse en ese campo sin un guía que lo ayudase no era sencillo. Temía salir lastimado, lastimado como tantas veces en el pasado. La vida lo había golpeado muchas veces y, pese a saber que le quedaba aún mucho por sufrir, no creía poder soportarlo una vez más.

-Muy bien señorita Granger. ¡Diez puntos para Gryffindor! No es una sorpresa, usted siempre se esfuerza en todo lo que hace- la elogió le profesor Flitwick arrancándole una sonrisa de modestia al notar cómo su llave obtenía unas perfectas alas violáceas durante escasos seis segundos, un gran logro para ser el primer día.- Por cierto, ¿dónde está la señorita Jones? No es usual que ella falte a clases.

-Dijo que… no se sentía muy bien- mintió Neville, sentado unos lugares más allá. Ella les había pedido a sus amigos que la cubrieran por esa hora, pues tenía algunos asuntos de los cuales ocuparse, cosa de lo cual Hermione le riñó en seguida. No había querido decir a nadie de qué se trataba, pero les había asegurado regresar puntual con ellos a la clase siguiente, pues no podía posponer más aquello.

Como era de esperarse, el profesor creyó de inmediato la excusa, pues una muchacha tan cumplida y disciplinada jamás pensaría siquiera en saltarse una clase tan importante como esa: el encantar llaves voladoras cuyas alas duraban un par de horas era un tema que seguramente se incluiría en el ÉXTASIS del curso siguiente, en el cual no verían más que un repaso de tan importante lección.

Al sonar la campana, el grupo de Gryffindor salió presuroso hacia su próxima clase: si bien McGonagall no era injusta como Snape, si le daba mucha importancia a la puntualidad, y dado a que su aula quedaba prácticamente del otro lado del castillo, debían darse prisa.

* * *

-¿Señor Lupin?- preguntó amablemente la enfermera entrando con sigilo a la habitación. El hombre que ocupaba el cuarto no se encontraba en la cama, por lo que la señorita se alteró un poco, calmando sus ánimos al descubrir que su paciente se hallaba sentado en una silla justo al lado de la ventana. El hombre, al verla entrar, le indicó con un gesto de la cabeza que pasara.

-Señorita Oldman. ¿Ocurre algo malo?

-No, por supuesto que no. De hecho vengo a decirle algo que tal vez le alegre. Tiene visitas.

-Valla, eso sí que me sube los ánimos. Dígale que pase- pidió con su usual amabilidad recostándose en la cama, para dejarle a su visitante la silla libre.

-Buenas tardes Remus, espero que no te moleste mi visita.

-Por supuesto que no Albus. Ver a alguien más en este cuarto además de los Sanadores de San Mungo es más saludable para mí que toda la medicina que puedan usar.

-Me alegra saber que, como siempre, no has perdido tu vitalidad-comentó Dumbledore.

-He pasado por muchas cosas ya, y he aprendido que poner un rostro sonriente hace que superar las adversidades se vuelva algo más sencillo.

-Me agrada tu filosofía- lo elogió le anciano profesor-. Es algo que yo siempre he sostenido, aunque tal vez hubiera usado otras palabras. ¿Cómo te sientes?

-Lo más normal que se puede sentir alguien como yo. Si te soy sincero, prefiero pasar las lunas llenas fuera de un hospital- comentó con tono aburrido.

-Solo han sido dos, y nos hemos asegurado de que tu estado de salud mejore, y eso es gracias a que no eres cualquier persona.

-¿Te refieres a mi naturaleza de licántropo?- intentó bromear.

-En realidad me refería a tu habilidad con la defensa contra las artes oscuras, sobre todo tratándose de criaturas mágicas- puntualizó Dumbledore-. Cualquier otro hubiera sucumbido de inmediatamente ante el ataque de una banshee de ese nivel.

-Gracias. Pero esto me preocupa. ¿Quién hubiera dicho que Aibhill se encontraba en las filas de Voldemort?

-Es algo lamentable- comentó Dumbledore-. Algunos años atrás las banshees se encontraban divididas: aún yo mismo pude conocer a algunas que no poseían un espíritu tan perverso y lleno de maldad, pero desgraciadamente Voldemort ha hecho hasta lo imposible por liquidar a ese linaje. Me temo que si quedan algunas de ellas se rehusarán a unirse a nuestro bando, por temor a extinguirse si se inmiscuyen más de lo debido. Y el hecho de que Aibhill, la más poderosa y maligna de ellas esté de su lado, si que nos deja en desventaja.

-¿No querrás decir que la guerra está perdida?- preguntó un poco preocupado el antiguo profesor de Hogwarts.

-No, por supuesto que no. Aún tengo algunos ases bajo la manga, además de una que otra idea nueva.

-¿Han localizado a Albert Doherty?- preguntó Lupin

-No, y ya no lo buscaremos más. Si ha huido de Inglaterra no vale la pena buscarlo, sólo perderíamos el tiempo. Tenía la esperanza de que mi viejo amigo recapacitara, pero al parecer no quiere hacerlo. Es una pena, es una mente muy brillante que nos hubiera sido de mucha ayuda. Supongo que el perder a su primera esposa en la guerra anterior lo dejó muy afectado, y no quiere arriesgar a su nueva familia. Me parece una decisión muy respetable; tal vez no la más correcta, pero muy respetable.

-Ya veo.

-Cambiando a un tema más alegre, me acaban de informar que te darán de alta en un par de días.

-Si, y no sabes cuánto me alegra. No es que no esté acostumbrado a los hospitales, pero es un ambiente que a la larga deprime a cualquiera.

-Sabes, me parece que no eres la primera persona de la que oigo algo semejante- comentó sonriente el director, sin poder evitar recordar a su alumno favorito.

-Harry no se ha enterado de lo que me ocurrió, ¿verdad?- indagó con cierta preocupación.

-No, nadie le ha dicho que terminaste aquí. Tiene ya demasiadas cosas de las cuales preocuparse.

-Qué bien- suspiró aliviado-. No me gustaría que se sintiera responsable. Después de todo, si yo me encontraba en el pueblo ese día fue porque él me lo pidió.

-De lo que estoy muy agradecido. Ayudaste a salvar muchas vidas esa tarde.

-No es nada que tú no habrías hecho viejo amigo- dijo Lupin restándole importancia. Dumbledore no se molestó en contradecirlo.

-Por ahora debes concentrarte en descansar y recuperarte.

-Gracias Albus, así lo haré.

* * *

Corrió lo más aprisa que pudo por los pasillos, pues iba retrasada. Su asunto pendiente había durado más de lo pensado. Al bajar las escaleras frenó intempestivamente, pues de no haberlo hecho no solo hubiera caído haciéndose daño, sino que habría chocado con cierta Ravenclaw de hermosa cabellera negra, muy similar a la suya.

-Buen día Cho- saludó alegremente la Gryffindor. La aludida se volteó a buscar a quien la había saludado para regresar el gesto, pero cuan grande fue su sorpresa al descubrir su identidad.

-Oh, eres tú- espetó secamente.

-¿Cómo te ha ido? Se ve que de maravilla- intentó iniciar una conversación, pero Chang no parecía remotamente interesada en platicar con ella de… lo que fuera.

-Bien, supongo.

-Por cierto, felicidades por ganar el partido del sábado. Fue una estupenda actuación la que diste en el campo- comentó refiriéndose al último partido de Quidditch que Ravenclaw y Slytherin habían tenido-. Realmente me sorprendiste, Malfoy ni siquiera lo vio venir. Sabes, si Gryffindor gana el siguiente encuentro, creo que nos veremos en la final.

-Tengo prisa- fue su respuesta mientras pasaba a un lado de ella y, aparentemente sin querer, pisó un pie a la muchacha.

-Está bien, te veré después- se despidió tratando de ignorar aquella actitud. ¿Por qué la gentil Cho se había comportado de esa forma con ella?

Recordando que ella también tenía prisa, reanudó su camino hacia el aula de transformaciones. Ya pediría después los apuntes de encantamientos, aunque a ella de verdad no le preocupaba mucho.

Casi derrapando ingresó al aula apenas escasos minutos antes de que lo hiciera la profesora.

-Creí que habías prometido llegar puntual- le reprochó Hermione.

-Lo lamento, no pude evitarlo- se disculpó tomando asiento a su lado-. Pero llegué a tiempo, la profesora aún no llega.

-¿Algún imprevisto tal vez?- indagó la castaña.

-No, solo tuve un encuentro con Cho hace un rato. Fue algo extraño, ¿le hice algo malo y no me di cuenta?

-¿Por qué?- preguntó Ron curioso.

-Pues… me parece que le desagradó toparse conmigo, además de que me pisó y ni siquiera pidió disculpas. No recuerdo haberla ofendido.

Harry perdió pronto el color de su rostro. Era su culpa. Después de todo, le había confesado a la asiática chica que ahora era Sam quien ocupaba su corazón.

Hermione no dejó pasar desapercibido ese detalle y de inmediato sacó sus propias conclusiones. Cada vez estaba más segura de lo que ocurría con su compañero, tanto, que no comprendía cómo no lo había notado antes.

-Déjala, es una neurótica- la tranquilizó Ron-. Sigo sin entender por qué tenemos que tomar esta estúpida clase extra. ¡Podríamos estar descansando bajo el gran roble ahora!

-Vamos Ron, tenemos que tomar esta clase si queremos aprender a hacerlo bien- explicó Hermione con toda la calma del mundo.

-Si si, lo sé pero… ¿teníamos que compartir esta hora libre precisamente con ellos?

-No tenemos opción- explicó Sam-. Los Slytherin no coinciden en ninguna hora libre con las que tiene la profesora McGonagall, excepto ésta.

Del otro lado de la habitación, una muchacha pálida la miraba con odio.

-Siempre se salva, ¡siempre! Llega tarde justo el día en que la profesora hace lo mismo. No hay manera de que esa mosca muerta se meta en problemas.

-Cálmate Pansy. Deja de pensar estupideces y concéntrate- le aconsejó su novio.

-Y tú deja de decirme qué hacer, Señor Amargado. Si no te conociera, diría que la estás defendiendo.

-No seas imbécil- le espetó en voz baja- No empieces con niñerías.

El silencio inmediatamente se hizo presente en cuanto la profesora cruzó el umbral. Al igual que Snape, poseía un don especial para mantener el orden en el aula, con la diferencia de que el ambiente era menos tenso e intimidante. En su lugar, la disciplina era lo primordial.

-Muy bien jóvenes, el día de hoy daremos un gran paso en su educación mágica. Comenzaremos seriamente con las clases prácticas de aparición- anunció haciendo que la emoción naciera en todos sus alumnos-. Como sabrán, o tal vez no, ésta es la única habitación de todo el castillo en donde pueden desaparecerse. Pero no se emocionen: no significa que mi aula se convertirá en el pasadizo mágico a escapadas nocturnas o idas de pinta al pueblo vecino: únicamente podrán desaparecer y aparecer aquí dentro; no podrán hacerlo ni del exterior hacia aquí ni viceversa.

Aún a sabiendas de que no podrían salir del colegio cada vez que les apeteciera, era una gran noticia, pues el examen de aparición se acercaba y todos esperaban expectantes esa clase.

-Muy bien- continuó la jefa de los leones-, supongo que ya todos habrán estudiado sus apuntes acerca de la teoría de la reaparición y la transferencia de materia a través del espacio, así que resultará sencillo si hicieron sus deberes- ante esta declaración, algunos se removieron nerviosos en sus asientos-. Observen primero la siguiente demostración. Tomen su capa y ondéenla alrededor suyo, así, después, piensen detenidamente el lugar en el que quieren aparecer, finalmente giren sobre sus talones y…

¡Puff! Una detonación, conocida ya por la mayoría, se escuchó en el sagrado recinto de estudio de la profesora, y ante los ojos de todos, ella ya no estaba ahí. Un grito de parte de una estudiante de Slytherin indicó el lugar de reaparición: el otro extremo del aula, justo al lado de Millicent Bulstrode.

Los Gryffindor prorrumpieron en aplausos, mientras los Slytherin simplemente miraban. La profesora se dirigió nuevamente al frente de su clase y continuó.

-La capa es únicamente para ayudarlos a encausar sus poderes y así lograr la aparición. Cuando tengan la suficiente experiencia podrán prescindir de ella. Ahora, quiero un voluntario para ver si ha quedado suficientemente claro.- Al ver que nadie se ofrecía, dijo- Muy bien. Señorita Granger, ¿le importaría?

-Claro- aceptó Hermione, visiblemente nerviosa. Se paró en el preciso lugar en el que la profesora le indicaba. Tomó su capa, la ondeó alrededor suyo mientras giraba sobre sus talones y…

¡Puff! Otra detonación. Todos creyeron que lo había logrado, pero cuál fue su sorpresa al notar que Hermione seguía de pie en el mismo sitio que segundos atrás.

-¿Qué sucede Granger? ¿Acaso no eras una sabelotodo?- se burló Daphne.

-Cierra la boca Greengrass- exclamó Ron enfureciendo.

-Por si no lo has notado, Hermione ha logrado el primer paso: la desmaterialización, que es la causa del estallido que escuchaste. Pero al parecer eso es muy complicado de entender para ti, cerebro de trol- espetó Sam en defensa de la chica.

-¡Basta!- gritó McGonagall para detener la discusión-. Señorita Greengrass, siéntese y escuche; señorita Jones, cálmese y tome asiento; señorita Granger, puede regresar a su sitio.

Ambas estudiantes se miraron con odio antes de regresar a su lugar. Hermione caminó tímidamente hasta su mesa. Una vez recuperada la calma, McGonagall prosiguió.

-La señorita Jones dijo algo muy cierto: su compañera Granger ha logrado un gran avance al desmaterializarse en su primer intento, aún cuando se hubo materializado en el mismo lugar. Supongo que esto amerita al menos diez puntos para Gryffindor.- Hermione sonrió modestamente mientras Ron tomaba su mano por debajo del pupitre-. Una vez logrado eso, tienen que concentrarse en redirigir su materia al lugar donde desean reaparecer, tratando de no escindirse (y si no saben a qué me refiero con escindirse, mejor les valdría revisar sus apuntes, lo he mencionado cuando menos unas diez veces en lo que va del año). Bien, colóquense en parejas y pónganse a trabajar. Les recomiendo que empiecen dominando distancias cortas: cada pareja tome una tiza y dibuje un círculo en el suelo en el cual deberán aparecer.

Al observar cómo la profesora había logrado la desaparición, todos pensaron que sería cosa sencilla, mas cuál sería su sorpresa al notar que la sola desmaterialización era una tarea titánica. Cinco minutos antes de sonar la campana, solo un estudiante había obtenido el mismo progreso que Hermione: Draco Malfoy.

-¿Qué ocurre Potter? ¿Acaso no eres capaz de hacer algo tan sencillo, Cara Rajada?- le dijo cuando hubo logrado producir el estallido.

Muy a su pesar, Harry no pudo sino darle la razón. Conforme los minutos pasaban, más pensaba en que volar sobre su escoba en una noche de tormenta mientras lo perseguía aquél colacuerno húngaro era diez veces más sencillo que desaparecer. Por más que se esforzaba, parecía no poder conseguirlo nunca.

-Ignóralo- lo aconsejó Sam, su pareja en todas las clases desde que Hermione se ofreciera a ser tutora de Ron.

-Tiene razón, soy un fracaso en esto.

-No lo eres, eres un gran mago capaz de lograr grandes cosas. Es tu primer día, ¿qué importa quién se desmaterialice antes?: al final obtendrás la licencia de todas formas.

-¿Y tú qué Jones?- la llamó Pansy-. ¿Tienes tanto miedo de que no puedas reaparecer que ni siquiera lo vas a intentar? Porque he de decirte que muchos nos alegraríamos por ese hecho.

-¿Decías algo sobre ignorar?- comentó Harry al ver el semblante de fastidio de su compañera.

-Parkinson se va a tragar su lengua como siga fastidiando. Pero tú debes concentrarte. De entre todos, eres a quien más le convendría tener una opción de huída rápida.

-¿Estás preocupada por mí?- susurró Harry sorprendido. Pudo leer entre líneas a la perfección que su compañera se refería al asunto del Heredero.

-Por supuesto que estoy preocupada por ti. Ahora, concéntrate y piensa en desvanecerte. Imagina… que eres una columna de luz, y después dirige esa columna a otro sitio.

-No creo que eso sea de ayuda…

-Ajá, lo mismo me dijo Hermione cuando aprendía los hechizos no verbales, y al final le funcionó.

-De acuerdo, pero… ¿por qué no lo intentas tú? Si no practicas tampoco podrás hacer el examen porque no aprenderás a…

-Me siento mal Harry, me duee la cabeza. No creo poder hacer la desmaterialización el día de hoy. Practicaré en otra ocasión.

-¿De nuevo?- preguntó preocupado.

-Olvida lo de mi cabeza. Ahora, concéntrate.

-Está bien, como digas.

Al finalizar la clase, la profesora les recordó a todos que se anotaran en las hojas para los horarios de práctica del aula, para que en sus horas libres pudieran continuar con la desaparición. Fatigados, salieron al descanso esperando relajar los ánimos.

Ya saboreaban el jugo de calabaza, los helados de las cocinas y el fresco viento moviendo sus cabellos mientras reposaban en el césped de los terrenos del colegio, cuando una fría voz los sacó de sus cavilaciones.

-Te crees muy superior al resto, ¿eh, Jones?

Cerró los ojos con frustración. Había cantado victoria muy rápidamente. Debió saber que no se cansaría así como así. Sus amigos voltearon a ver a la agresora con evidente molestia.

-Esfúmate Parkinson, tengo jaqueca- fue su seca respuesta a las provocaciones.

-Si, claro. Lo que sucede es que te sientes muy importante, ¿y te crees que puedes saltarte el trabajo de la clase sin recibir tu merecido? Pues estás equivocada; tal vez te hayas ganado a la profesora McGonagall, pero yo no me trago tu carita de niña buena, ¿escuchaste?

-No tengo que rendirle cuentas a nadie, y mucho menos a ti, así que déjame en paz.

Intentó seguir su camino, sus amigos imitándola, pero la serpiente hervía ya de odio, odio acumulado desde que la vio por primera vez. Tal vez no podría desquitar su sentir como quisiera, pero una válvula de escape siempre era útil.

-¡Cobarde! ¡Eres una cobarde Jones! ¡Me tienes miedo, puedo verlo en tus ojos, y no te enfrentas a mí porque temes salir perdiendo!

Suficiente. Nadie, NADIE, la llamaba cobarde.

Giró sobre sus talones y con paso presuroso se acercó a ella, encarándola con el semblante más serio que nunca. Harry, perplejo y preocupado de que algo malo fuese a ocurrir, instó con la mirada a los otros para que la siguieran.

-¿Qué dijiste?

-Lo que escuchaste niña. Eres una cobarde, siempre escudándote en el tonto de Weasley o en el inútil de Potter, pero en realidad, no eres capaz de enfrentarme tú sola.

-Eres una…

-Déjala Parkinson, es muy su problema si no quiere entrenar, y si no te enfrenta es porque es mucho como para rebajarse a tu nivel- salió Ron en su defensa, secundado por la castaña, pero fue detenido por la voz de cierto rubio.

-No te metas Weasley, es un pleito entre mujeres. Esto puede ponerse interesante- sonrió cínicamente mientras veía la escena desarrollarse frente a sus ojos. Ciertamente era una gran oportunidad para ver de qué eran capaces ambas chicas.

-Retira lo dicho Parkinson- ordenó Sam aproximándose. Ciertamente ella era una persona tranquila, pero Pansy de verdad le hacía perder los estribos.

-Jamás, porque al fin te dí en tu punto, ¿cierto?- la retó ella con una mueca divertida.

-Retráctate.

-¿Dónde estabas tú durante el ataque de Hogsmeade eh? ¿Oculta entre las sombras? Porque por si no lo sabías, muchos de tu casa ayudaron, ¿y tú?

-Lo que haya hecho ese día no te concierne-. Su voz la traicionaba, un dejo de temor se asomaba por entre su furia, cosa que no pasó desapercibida ni para la serpiente, ni para Harry.

-Sam, olvídala, vámonos- aconsejó el ojiverde.

-Harry tiene razón, no tiene caso intentar dialogar con gente como ella- lo secundó Hermione.

-Anda, huye, huye como siempre. Eres una rata cobarde.

-¡Cállate!

-Cobarde, llorona, miedosa, eres una…- pero lo que ella era Sam ya no lo supo. Parkinson cerró la boca en cuanto Sam prácticamente nulificó la distancia entre ambas, apuntando a Pansy al pecho con su varita.

-¿Decías?- amenazó peligrosamente.

Hermione, Ron, Harry, e incuso Malfoy, estaban anonadados con la escena. En ese momento su amiga parecía irreconocible. Ella, que no le haría daño a ninguna criatura viviente, parecía haber despertado al león dormido en su interior.

-Anda, sigue insultándome. ¿Yo era qué? ¿Cobarde, miedosa, una rata? ¡Anda, sigue insultándome!- gritó clavándole el instrumento entre las costillas, arrancándole a la muchacha un quejido de dolor.

-Sam, cálmate por favor- suplicó Hermione.

-Hey. No hay necesidad de… anda, vallamos a los terrenos, hace un día magnífico- comentó Ron con la misma fallida intención.

-¡Basta, Weasley! Déjalas que arregles sus problemas- el pelirrojo volteó a ver a Malfoy con odio puro.

-No eres tan valiente ahora, ¿cierto? No tienes las agallas cuando te encaran frente a frente. Tienes una gran boca. Y lo peor es que no sabes mantenerla cerrada.- Pansy no decía palabra alguna. Estaba aterrada. Le parecía reconocer en los ojos de la otra la misma mirada furibunda del día de San Valentín-. ¿Acaso necesitas de tus amiguitas para intimidar a los demás? Porque no recuerdo que ustedes tuvieran piedad cuando hicieron sufrir a Luna. Me has estado colmando la paciencia desde hace mucho y yo he estado controlándome, pero estás tentando a la suerte niña…

-Sam, por favor, tranquilízate. Tú no eres así- Harry se había aproximado a ella y la había tomado por el brazo con el que sostenía la varita. Con molestia ella volteó a mirarlo, pero bastaron unos segundos para que las pacíficas lagunas de esmeralda calmaran su espíritu. Relajó la varita y se separó de su contrincante.

-No me busques Parkinson. Aún no me conoces, y no quieres conocerme- le advirtió antes de dar la vuelta y reunirse con sus amigos, aliviados de que la situación no llegase a más.

-¿Ya estás más serena?- preguntó Harry.

-Si. Eso creo.

-Valla valla, quién lo diría. Evité que esos tontos intervinieran porque pensé que te las arreglarías sola, pero ya me dí cuenta de que la _señorita próxima a iniciarse _no tiene oportunidad ante Jones- comentó en voz baja Malfoy, recargado en la pared con los brazos cruzados y una sonrisa socarrona. Pansy no lo soportó: no podía dejar que Jones la humillara así frente a Draco. Dio un resoplido de furia antes de gritar.

_-¡Tarantallegra!_

-¡Cuidado!- fue el grito preocupado de Hermione cuando vio el hechizo aproximarse. El factor sorpresa había tomado desprevenidos a Harry, Hermione y Sam, que solo pudieron ver cómo el rayo se aproximaba a ellos.

_-¡Protego! _

El rayo de luz rebotó en la barrera mágica haciendo una antorcha volar por los aires. Ron había reaccionado justo a tiempo.

-¿Cómo te atreves a atacar por la espalda?- reclamó Hermione furibunda-. ¿Estás loca?- Pero inmediatamente calló al ver cómo Pansy volaba por los aires hasta estamparse en la pared. Adolorida, levantó la cabeza para mirar a su atacante.

-Si quieres tomar al enemigo por sorpresa, tonta, para algo existen los hechizos no verbales-. Lentamente y con la varita aún en mano, Sam se aproximó a la derrumbada chica. Había sido tan repentino su ataque que ni siquiera los que estaban alrededor de ella pudieron evitarlo.

-¿Pero qué es este escándalo?- exclamó McGonagall alterada por el ruido. En cuanto vio la escena que se formaba ante sus ojos, enfureció.

-Profesora, no es lo que…

-¿Me pueden explicar qué es lo que está sucediendo aquí?- interrumpió a Hermione con voz estricta.

-Muy simple profesora, Jones acaba de atacar a Pansy. Usted puede constatarlo: tiene la varita a arriba y… bueno, sobran las explicaciones.

-¡Eso no es cierto!- la defendió Harry-. Malfoy miente profesora, Pansy estuvo provocándola.

-Y Parkinson la atacó por la espalda- agregó Ron.

-Pero tú detuviste el ataque Weasley, Jones no tenía por qué atacar a Pansy- ayudó a su novia a ponerse en pie, la que por el impacto no podía recuperar el habla.

-¿Ahora quieres un duelo justo?- recriminó Hermione a Draco, recordando lo sucio que había actuado en su encuentro.

-¡Basta ya! No quiero escuchar sus discusiones. Señorita Jones, ¿es cierto lo que el señor Malfoy acaba de decirme? ¿Atacó a la señorita Parkinson?

-Pero profesora, ella no…

-Si, es cierto.

-¿Qué?- exclamaron Ron y Harry al unísono, sin poder creerlo.

-En ese caso… ambas están castigadas. Me ha decepcionado señorita Jones, la veré en mi despacho el sábado a las siete en punto; a usted Parkinson, la espero a la misma hora el domingo. Y le restaré veinticinco puntos a ambas casas por este incidente.

-Pero profesora McGonagall, fue Pansy la que empezó, Sam solo estaba…

-¡Basta Potter! No me interesa saber quién comenzó el duelo. Está prohibido utilizar magia en los pasillos, y mucho menos en contra de otro estudiante; ambas serán castigadas. Ahora los quiero a todos en sus salas comunes.

Dio media vuelta y regresó a su aula. Malfoy y Pansy se fueron con la victoria en el rostro. En silencio los cuatro Gryffindor se marcharon a su sala común. Hermione no sabía que decir. Ron estaba molesto porque Malfoy se hubiese salido con la suya. Harry iba con el ceño fruncido y cabizbajo. Después de lo que les parecieron horas llegaron al retrato de la señora Gorda. Como de costumbre les preguntó la palabra secreta, pero ninguno de ellos abrió la boca.

-¿Acaso no quieren entrar? ¿O es que la han olvidado?

-¿¡Por qué hiciste eso!?- explotó Harry finalmente. Dio tres pasos al frente y se encaró directamente con Sam, obligándola a mirarlo a los ojos.- ¿Por qué demonios dejaste que te castigaran? ¡Pudiste salir librada de esto, no tenías que cargar con las consecuencias! ¿Qué no te das cuenta? ¡Dejaste que esos dos se salieran con la suya! ¿Por qué? ¡Por qué maldición!- La tomó por los hombros y la zarandeó con fuerza. Hermione rogó que se tranquilizara, de lo contrario podía hacerle daño a la muchacha, pero éste no escuchó. Continuó descargando su frustración-. ¡Por qué tenías que caer en la treta de Parkinson! ¿Acaso querías que te castigaran para demostrarle que no eras una cobarde? ¡Pudiste encontrar otra forma de hacerlo! ¡Ron ya había detenido el maldito hechizo demonios! ¿Acaso no pudiste controlarte? ¿O deseabas sentir que eres mejor que ella? ¡Responde maldita sea!

Respiraba entre cortadamente a causa de la ira.

-¿Terminaste?- fue su respuesta fría. En todo ese tiempo no había dejado de mirarlo a los ojos con el ceño fruncido igual que él. Pasaron unos segundos de silencio, que fue roto de la manera más brusca posible-. ¡No tienes una maldita idea de lo que siento! ¡No eres nadie para juzgarme Potter! ¡Si dejé que me castigaran es mí problema, no eres mi padre para recriminarme mis acciones! ¡Parkinson me tenía harta y se tiene merecido lo que le pasó, y si no llegué a más fue porque McGonagall interrumpió!¡La profesora tiene razón: no importan las razones si ya se ha cometido la falta! ¡Y si por lo que hice tendré que limpiar todos los estantes de la biblioteca no me importa! ¡Ya estoy mayorcita para saber lo que hago o dejo de hacer! ¡Así que deja de pretender que sabes cómo me siento y lo que me conviene! ¡Deja de pretender ser el héroe y ya déjame tranquila!

Pasó a su lado sin voltear a mirarlo siquiera, dijo la contraseña, entró a la sala común y subió las escaleras ignorando las miradas curiosas de sus compañeros, quienes habían escuchado sus gritos y los de Harry desde dentro.

El trío entró pretendiendo que no había ocurrido nada, imitando a Sam y dirigiéndose a sus habitaciones. Lo primero que hizo Harry al llegar fue acostarse en su cama y cerrar las cortinas, sin importarle que aún faltaran horas para que el sol se ocultara.

Le dolía saber que esa era la primera discusión que tenía con su querida Sam; le dolía que a pesar de todo, no pudiera dejar de sentirse furioso por lo que acababa de ocurrir; le dolía el saber que ella estaría igual o tal vez más enojada con él, le dolía el no poder olvidar su ira y orgullo para arreglar lo sucedido en ese momento, pero lo que más le dolía era admitir que lo que ella le había dicho era verdad: no tenía idea de cómo se sentía ella, ni tenía idea de cómo salir de aquél embrollo.

* * *

-Las nueve en punto. Bien, supongo que dos horas ayudándome a revisar las tareas de los de tercero será suficiente castigo para usted. Puede retirarse, y que no se repita.

Sam se paró del pupitre en el que había estado corrigiendo ensayos. Dio las gracias y después de despedirse de la jefa de su casa salió del despacho cansada y caminó casi por inercia con la única intención de llegar a darse un baño caliente antes de meterse a la cama. No tenía caso bajar a cenar: a esa hora ya no habría nada en los platones. En realidad no le molestaba acostarse a dormir con el estómago vacío: le agradaba la idea de encontrar la torre desierta a su llegada sin nadie que hiciera preguntas incómodas, y el no tener que encontrarse con Harry en el Gran Comedor era un alivio.

Ya eran cuatro días desde aquella discusión, y desde entonces no habían cruzado palabra alguna. Ya no estaba enfadada, pero no tenía ánimos de encontrarse con el ojiverde, ni mucho menos de conversar con él. Seguramente estaría todavía enfadado, y no lo culpaba: aunque no se arrepentía de haberle dicho aquellas cosas, pues él había tenido parte de la culpa en aquella riña, sí admitía que ella tampoco había actuado de una manera razonable, pues había sido Pansy la que la había hecho enfurecer en un principio.

"Ya se tranquilizará. Más vale dejar a las cosas tomar su propio curso, no tiene caso forzarlas" pensaba en el momento en que la silueta de un muchacho se paró frente a ella.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó con evidente molestia.

-Patrullo, Jones. Es lo que usualmente hacen los prefectos- contestó burlonamente. Disfrutaba de hacerla enfadar.

-¿A la hora de la cena? No me hagas reír.

-A veces hasta yo necesito un receso de los otros estudiantes, igual que tú al parecer.

-No te compares conmigo Malfoy, no soy de tu calaña.

-Yo creo que te equivocas. Me pregunto cuántos puntos deberé restarle a tu casa por estar merodeando tan lejos de tu torre tan cerca del toque de queda.

-Aún tengo libertad para pasearme por donde me dé la gana. Y no estoy merodeando, vengo de ver a McGonagall.

-Ah si, lo olvidaba, tu pequeño castigo. Sabes, Pansy aún te maldice porque ella tiene que cumplirlo mañana, pero está más furiosa por tu sorpresivo ataque, aunque le consuela que la profesora se decepcionara de su alumna estrella.

-¿Y qué quieres que haga? ¿Qué me disculpe? Puedes esperar sentado niño, no pienso hacerlo- pasó de largo a su lado.

-Valla, me gusta que muestres tu carácter, demuestra que no eres como el resto de los leones. Tu patético amigo hijo del ministro se estaría quejando ahora mismo.

-He soportado peores cosas que revisar ensayos sobre trasmutación animal.

-¿Cómo tu entrenamiento de mortífago, por ejemplo?

Sam se paró en seco al escuchar aquello. Sin darse cuenta, se volteó rápidamente para mirarlo, estupefacta.

-¿Qué has dicho?

-Lo que escuchaste- sonrió al observar que no parpadeaba-. Lo sé todo Jones, sé que estás entrenándote para iniciarte como un mortífago, sé que el estado en el que llegaste aquí después de navidad fue porque sufriste el mismo adiestramiento por el que yo había pasado. Sé que les ocultas esto a tus amiguitos, en especial, a Potter.

-No sé de qué me hablas- insistió ella, pero Malfoy no se dejó amilanar.

-¿Ah no? Entonces, no te molestará que se los diga. Seguramente Potter estará encantado de saber que su protegida es una serpiente que pretende hacerse pasar por león.

-Son mentiras, tú no sabes nada, no… ¡Ahhh!- exclamó llevándose las manos a las sienes y dejándose resbalar por la pared al sentir un potente dolor en la cabeza. Su anillo comenzó a cambiar de color intermitentemente, como aquella vez en Hogsmeade.

-¡No intentes librarte de esta con un truco tan barato como hacerte la enferma! ¡Admítelo, eres una mentirosa, hipócrita, que aspira a entrar en las filas del Señor Tenebroso!

-¡Cállate! ¡Argh!- continuó quejándose, pues sentía que la cabeza le estallaría. Cientos de imágenes llegaban a su cerebro, imágenes que habría querido olvidar, pero no podía hacerlo.

-Se acabó el juego niña, te descubrí, ten un poco de dignidad y deja de esconderte detrás de tu máscara de dulce samaritana.

El dolor disminuía poco a poco. Cuando sintió que paraba al fin se levantó con lentitud y miró seriamente al rubio. El anillo en su mano era ahora negro.

-Bien, ¿quieres que lo diga? De acuerdo. Lo admito: soy aspirante a mortífago, y he estado entrenando para ello. ¿Satisfecho?

Malfoy ensanchó su sonriente cara de suficiencia: la voz fría de la otra confirmaba sus sospechas. Era un progreso en su plan: ahora, había que continuar con la fase dos.

-¿Cómo me descubriste? ¿Cómo supiste lo que ocultaba?

-No soy estúpido Jones. ¿Olvidas que yo también soy aspirante a mortífago? Vi todas y cada una de las señales, y supe interpretarlas correctamente.

-¿Señales?- preguntó la otra confundida-. ¿Qué señales?

-Eres muy inteligente Jones, lo reconozco. Inteligente y astuta como pocas, pero fuiste evidente muchas veces. Siempre sospeché que no eras lo que pretendías, llámalo un sexto sentido. Pero mis sospechas se hicieron más grandes el día que me enfrenté a Granger. Tal vez la sangre sucia no pudo percibirlo porque estaba prácticamente inconsciente, y Potter es demasiado imbécil como para notar la diferencia, pero debiste saber que yo me daría cuenta de que usaste _pársel_ para detener a esa serpiente.

-Así que lo notaste, esperaba que me hubiese equivocado al pensar eso.

-Para nada. Desde entonces me puse a investigarte, quería saber todo acerca de ti. Nunca hablabas de tus padres, y eso me intrigaba: ningún nacido de muggles es capaz de entender a las serpientes, solo las familias de limpia estirpe lo pueden hacer, y no hay ningún mago en su bando que lo haga. Investigué a todas las familias de magos con tu apellido, y ningún árbol genealógico llegaba a tu generación. Eso me intrigó aún más. Había algo más que ocultabas.

Eres muy hábil, más que la mayoría de todos los ineptos de este colegio, lo que no es normal. Entonces te encontré en la enfermería ese día con el mismo aspecto que yo. Eso lo explicaba todo. Fue por eso que no me inmiscuí en tu duelo: quería ver de lo que eras capaz, pero el tonto de Weasley se entrometió. En fin, es historia antigua, porque ahora sé la verdad de tus propios labios.

-¿Y qué? ¿Crees que por tener el mismo objetivo voy a formar una alianza contigo?- rió irónicamente.

-No exactamente. Verás, te propongo un trato: tú me ayudas a mí, y yo mantengo la boca cerrada.

-¿Y si me niego?

-No creo que eso te convenga, perderías mucho más que yo si alguien se entera de lo que haces.

Lo meditó durante unos segundos. Un favor: sólo un favor y se callaría para siempre. Tomó su mano y la estrechó.

-Hecho.

-Eres más astuta de lo que creí. Te avisaré cuando debas pagarme el favor, y mientras cumplas tu palabra ten por seguro que nadie se enterará de lo que eres realmente. Después de todo, tú y yo no somos tan diferentes, si ambicionamos la misma grandeza.

-No compares mis razones con las tuyas Malfoy, no son nada parecidas. Y si alguien se entera de esto…

-Tus amigos seguirán tan ciegos como siempre. Sabes Jones, deberías considerar el cambiar tus amistades; no se vería bien en tu solicitud el hecho de que seas tan cercana al cara rajada.

-Ese es asunto mío.

-De acuerdo- dio media vuelta para regresar a las mazmorras, pero Sam lo detuvo.

-Una cosa más Draco. ¿Qué sabes acerca de ese tal Heredero Oscuro?

-Valla, así que estás enterada, me sorprendes.

-Incluso Harry lo sabe. Anda, escupe, ¿quién es?, ¿qué es lo que sabes?

-Aún para mí es un misterio. Lo único que sé es que a tu querido amigo no le queda mucho tiempo. Disfrútalo mientras puedas.

Dicho esto desapareció tras un pasadizo ignorando el ceño de ella al escuchar el último comentario. Tenía que andarse con cuidado, aunque tuvieran un trato, no creía que el heredero de los Malfoy fuera de fiar.

-¿Harry, qué haces aquí?- preguntó cuando lo vio cruzar el corredor de enfrente. Esperaba no hubiese escuchado su reciente conversación o no querría volver a verla.

-¿Sam?

-¿No deberías estar cenando?

-Si, pero necesitaba pensar. ¿Estás bien? Qué tal tu…

-No hablemos de eso. Lo siento.

-¿Lo sientes?- preguntó desconcertado.

-No debí molestarme. Perdóname.

-Yo tampoco debí hablarte así. Debes tener tus razones para actuar como lo hiciste. No volveré a reclamarte.

-Olvídalo, ¿regresamos a la torre?

-Seguro.

Una palabra fue suficiente para arreglar un problema. Solo había sido una discusión, algo sencillo de reparar porque Harry la quería por lo que era. Pero si alguien se enteraba de lo que ella era en verdad, no habría palabra alguna en su triste vida que regresara las cosas a la normalidad.

_**En el próximo...:** Sam está en un callejón sin salida. Para asegurarse de que Draco guarde su secreto debe ayudarlo a cumplir una misión especial. ¿Podrá conseguirlo sin ser descubierta? Harry se entera de lo que le ocurrióa Remus y se siente culpable, lo que lo lleva a reconsiderar el papel que desempeña en la guerra. ¿Qué tiene que decir Trelawney acerca de Sam?_

_

* * *

¡¡Fin del capi 21!! Siento una vez más ésta y las próximas demoras, pero esta ocasión de verdad se salió de mi control. Tengo ciertos comentarios que hacer: Los Patitos en el Agua es una canción infantil inglesa (según la internet, no me crean demasiado =P) y me pareció muy cómico incluirla mientras Peeves le lanzaba globos de agua al pobre Mark XD Aibhill, por otra parte, es la banshee más famosa de la mitología. En realidad, estas mujeres no eran espíritus malignos, sino avisores de la muerte. Pero como Jo manda, Aibhill será un ser maligno y poderoso =)._

_Aprovecho de antemano para desearles a toos una feliz navidad y un próspero año nuevo!! que el hombre de rojo les traiga muchos regalos ^^ y mis consentidos, los reyes, también!!! paso a comentar la montaña de reviews que tengo acumulados jeje._

_**Jaimol:** gracias por el comentario. QUé bien que te gustara el detalle del regalo. Te espero en la próxima entrega._

_**Gothic:** hola! valla, cuantas molestias, muchas gracias por comentar! Claro que me gustó tu review, y descuida, la conversación entre ellos se reanudará... muy pronto ;)_

_**AnyPotter:** siiii!!! adoros hacerlos sufrir!!!! pero esperar no :( pero son cosas que pasan, ya qué. Claró! ahora que acabé el primer semestre tengo algo de tiempo libre y me pasarépor ahí._

_**Dianoncha:** oh!! perdón por dejarte sufrir así! qué comentarios tan halagadores amiga!! jeje, si, afortunadamente me fue de maravilla... tiene que ser gual los siete semestres restantes ... espero =P. Pues aquí lo tienes, pero pues... ya te conté personalmente mi tragedia. Nos vemos pronto, y ojalá te guste!!!_

_**Sunako:** lo tendré que reescribir pero... y tu manga? también vas a dejarme picada? oye... no hemos ido al cine... que mal que mal...gracias por leer, me pasearé por tu fic pronto._

_Si les gustó, no olviden comentar!!! y de paso recordarme ¿quienes fueron los que le atinaron con sus teorías?_

_Hasta luego!_


	22. Revelaciones

**22**

**Revelaciones**

Sam y Luna salieron esa tarde de las cocinas cada una con un enorme cono de helado. Ese domingo por la mañana se habían encontrado en la biblioteca y habían pasado toda la tarde paseando por los terrenos. De repente, Luna había comentado que el día estaba especialmente caluroso, y que era una lástima no poder estar en el callejón Diagón y comprar dos vasos de crema de nieve.

-Pues… no estoy segura de que por aquí encontremos eso, pero creo saber dónde conseguir algo parecido- sugirió su amiga sonriendo.

Fue así como condujo a Luna a las cocinas, donde de inmediato fueron recibidas por los eufóricos elfos, rebosantes de alegría de poder servir a un mago en persona.

-No tenía idea de que existiera ese pasadizo detrás del cuadro- comentó Luna saboreando su helado de chocolate, su sabor favorito.

-¿Es genial cierto? Harry me lo mostró hace algún tiempo; dice que así no tendré que dejar de cenar si me apetece un momento a solas.

-Y esos elfos son muy serviciales…. Sobre todo el pequeño Dobby, parece que le tiene mucho afecto a Harry.

-¿Tú crees?- ironizó Sam bromista. Recordó aquél día en que Harry la invitó a conocer el pasadizo a las cocinas, justo el mismo día en que conoció al pequeño y jovial elfo, quien no paraba de alabar a Harry y repetirle a la muchacha que él se había encargado personalmente de libertarlo de su antigua familia. Rió interiormente y le dio otra probada a su cono de frambuesa.

-Aunque esa elfina me causa mucha lástima…-comentó Luna-. Según los otros elfos no ha hecho más que beber desde que llegó aquí.

-Debe ser porque aún no supera lo de la prenda… ella al parecer le tenia mucho afecto a su anterior amo. Me gustaría poder ayudarla.

-Tal vez puedas…- se aventuró Luna a sugerir.

-¿Cómo?

-Pues… si la adoptaras… no tienes que quedarte con ella, simplemente ordenarle que trabaje como cualquier otro elfo en Hogwarts, y ella estará feliz de tener una nueva dueña.

Sam se quedó de piedra al escuchar su sugerencia. Una cara elfina vino a su mente, gritos, una dulce mirada que se extinguía.

-¡Jamás!- respondió a la defensiva-. Que no se te ocurra volver a sugerir algo como eso. ¡Nunca…! Yo nunca me haré cargo de un elfo…

-De acuerdo- aceptó sin inmutarse por su reacción. Saboreó su helado una vez más y cerró los ojos para disfrutar más de la sensación que éste provocaba en su lengua. Sin duda alguna, Luna era una persona que no dejaba que las discusiones, tristezas y desilusiones empañaran su felicidad, disfrutando cada pequeño momento de su vida. Eso era algo que la Gryffindor envidiaba mucho de su amiga.

Tratando de serenarse Sam respiró hondo y volvió a su estado de ánimo normal, lengüeteando su helado para disfrutarlo igual que la rubia, pero al parecer aquella tarde distaba de ser una tranquila.

-Parece que tienes un admirador secreto- comentó Luna sacándola de su ensimismamiento. La curiosidad se reflejaba en sus ya de por sí soñadores ojos, lo que desconcertó a la chica.

-¿Por qué?

-Pues Malfoy no ha dejado de mirarte desde que salimos del cuadro. Creo que está muy interesado en ti.

Sam volteó su rostro a donde Luna señalaba disimuladamente y se topó con los fríos y grises ojos de Malfoy, quien recargado en la pared y oculto entre las sombras no perdía detalle de sus movimientos. No sabía qué estaba haciendo él ahí, ni por qué la espiaba, pero lo cierto era que cuando Malfoy le dedicó una sonrisa cínica un escalofrío recorrió su espalda, poniéndole los nervios de punta. De repente un vago recuerdo golpeó su mente… el recuerdo de un encuentro con el rubio días atrás. Sintió una serie de dolorosas punzadas en su cabeza, pero fingió que nada le ocurría para no alterar a su amiga, aunque lo cierto era que algo dentro de ella se había movido.

-Vámonos, no me interesa lo que ese tipo tenga que decir- y sin más, arrastró prácticamente a Luna escaleras arriba.

* * *

-Hermione, ¿has visto a Luna? Quedamos de estudiar juntas para los TIMOS- preguntó Ginny en cuanto se encontró con la castaña. Ésta negó con la cabeza y frotó sus ojos para descansar su vista. Llevaba horas intentando resolver ese problema de aritmancia y estaba verdaderamente exhausta.

-No, seguramente está con Sam. Me gustaría que ella estuviera aquí, así podría ayudarme con esta tontería, me parece que ella sacó de la biblioteca el libro que necesito para terminar con esto.

-Ya. Esas dos últimamente pasan demasiado tiempo juntas.

-Lo sé; Sam y Luna al parecer hicieron buenas migas.

-Si, ahora son inseparables- comentó tratando de ocultar su tono de amargura.

Hermione se reincorporó y la miró incrédula.

-Ginny, ¿estás celosa?

-¿Quién, yo?

-No, la Dama Gris. Por supuesto que tú Gin. ¿Estás celosa de Sam?

-¿Por qué habría de estar celosa?- bufó Ginny tomando asiento.

- Vamos Ginny, sé lo que sientes, yo también tuve celos de ella cuando la conocí. Pero me extraña que tú te sientas así, sobre todo tomando en cuenta lo bien que se llevan entre ustedes. ¿Acaso te molesta que ella y Luna sean buenas amigas?

-¡Claro que no!- exclamó ofendida, poniéndose en pie y espantando a Crockshanks, que en ese momento se había acercado para ser acariciado por su dueña. Dio media vuelta y se alejó de ahí.

No, no estaba celosa, Sam era su amiga, y Luna también. De acuerdo, si le incomodaba un poco el hecho de que a Luna pareciera agradarle más la morena que ella, pero eran celos infantiles, nada importante. Lo que sentía, atrás de esos celos infundados, era una extraña sensación que le acarreaba cada vez que se acercaba a Samantha. Incluso aunque le simpatizaba, aunque su presencia le era agradable, esa sensación no parecía querer desaparecer.

* * *

Harry tomó el cuchillo y lo hundió sin mucho ánimo en la carne. Cortó un gran pedazo de filete y lo pinchó con el tenedor, pero ni siquiera se molestó en llevarlo a su boca; abandonó el cubierto en el plato y comenzó a girar la copa de jugo de calabaza entre sus dedos.

-¿De ducede afgo bado?- preguntó Ron con la boca llena.

-No, nada- mintió Harry, pero de nada le sirvió, su semblante era exactamente lo opuesto a su afirmación.

-A ver, ¿quieres ser sincero con nosotros? Somos tus amigos, nos preocupa verte así- comentó Hermione. Harry dio un suspiro y comenzó.

-No he recibido una carta de Remus desde hace dos meses. Y la última que me envió… no parecía él mismo.

-¿Crees que le haya podido ocurrir algo malo?- susurró Hermione acercándose a él al mismo tiempo que Ron.

-No lo sé… la última vez que lo vi fue el día de San Valentín. Y…

-No creo que los mortífagos lo capturaran- comentó Ron después de tragar-. Es un mago estupendo, no por nada ha sido nuestro mejor profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras.

-Es cierto- coincidió Hermione contagiándose de optimismo.

-Lo sé, lo sé… Es solo que…

-¿Qué?- lo incitó Ron.

-No pude verlo el día del ataque. Estaba tan preocupado por ustedes que me olvidé de él por un instante, y cuando por fin los encontré…

-¿Te dijeron que había sido herido?

-Nadie me dijo nada Herm, nadie quiso decirme nada. Tranquilízate Potter, regresa al colegio y no hagas preguntas, Descuida, se trata de Lupin, estará bien, No puedo darte esa información. No pude hallarlo por ningún lado.

-Pero… pero recibiste una carta después, ¿cierto?- preguntó el pelirrojo.

-Si, pero no estoy seguro.

-¿Su letra era distinta?-inquirió la muchacha.

-No.

-¿Su firma?

-No.

-¿Entonces?

-Es que… no se escuchaba como él… o más bien, como generalmente es. Siento como si tratara de sonar despreocupado a propósito, como si las cosas no estuvieran bien y quisiera ocultarme algo, y desde entonces no ha vuelto a escribirme.

-¿Intentaste preguntarle a Dumbledore?- indagó Ron.

-No tendría caso. Si realmente Remus tiene problemas no me dirá nada.

-Él nunca te ha mentido. Te quiere y confía en ti.

-Claro Herm, pero olvidas que suele ocultarme cosas para protegerme. –Bajó aún más la voz-. Me ocultó lo del Heredero y sigue haciéndolo, ¿no es así?

-Está bien. ¿Qué quieres que hagamos? No hay manera de contactarlo, y si no te contesta…

Pero Ron sonrió de lado. Tenía una estupenda idea, una muy brillante idea.

-Yo sé dónde averiguar lo que le pasó. Se perfectamente quién nos va a decir dónde está, aunque no se de cuenta hasta que lo haya hecho.

(…)

-¿Quieren más té, chicos?- ofreció Hagrid amablemente.

-Oh si, por favor- pidió Hermione ofreciéndole una de sus más encantadoras sonrisas.

-Las galletas están deliciosas- agregó Ron, aunque la verdad era que ni siquiera se había atrevido a probarlas: disimuladamente las tomaba del plato y, cuando el guardabosques no lo veía, las escondía en su túnica.

-Si quieres puedo darte más Ron, estoy horneando otra charola en estos momentos.

-No creo que pueda Hagrid, estoy por reventar- siguió mintiendo el pelirrojo. Harry no había dicho nada, continuaba dando sorbos a su taza de té sin que ninguna palabra aflorara de sus labios.

-¿Listos para los exámenes finales?- dijo Hagrid tomando asiento luego de llenar por enésima vez las tazas de los tres chicos.

-Claro- respondió Hermione sin dudar: no era necesario que fingiera en ese asunto.

-Hermione es una gran maestra, pero aún así…

-Aún así quedamos en pensar en positivo y esforzarnos mucho. Vas a pasar todos tus exámenes Ron, incluyendo el curso ese de venenos y antídotos y la segunda vuelta de tus TIMOS, para que el año entrante puedas cursar la materia con nosotros.

-¡Así se habla Hermy! ¡Siempre pensar en grande!

-Eso espero…

-Y dinos Hagrid. ¿Cómo está Grwap?- Harry por fin abrió la boca.

-Muy bien. Ya puede hilar las frases con mayor facilidad, y le he enseñado a contar. Si sigue con ese progreso muy pronto podré sacarlo del bosque.

-Qué buena noticia- Ron tuvo que morderse la lengua después de mentirle tan descaradamente al semigigante.

-Lo sé. ¿Les gustaría ir a visitarlo mañana? Sé que tienen varias horas libres antes de mi clase de la tarde, y tal vez podríamos aprovechar…

-¡No!- exclamaron al unísono. Hagrid se quedó desconcertado.

-Lo que queremos decir es que… no podemos. Tú lo has dicho: los finales están cerca y a Ron y a mí nos queda mucho por estudiar. Y supongo que Harry repasará algunas lecciones también. ¿Cierto chicos?-. Ambos asintieron y guardaron silencio, mientras Hagrid asentía en señal de comprensión. Harry volvió a darle un gran sorbo a su té y Ron introdujo valientemente una de las galletas en su boca para mantenerla cerrada. Se llevó una gran sorpresa cuando la masticó y la tragó placenteramente.

-¡Las galletas están deliciosas Hagrid!- exclamó asombrado llamando la atención de todos.

-Gracias…- respondió. Hermione lo miraba perpleja. No creía que Ron fuera tan excelente actor.

-Hablo en serio, ¿qué les pusiste? Nunca te habían quedado tan deliciosas.

Harry y Hermione se miraron y probaron las galletas. Ron tenía razón: estaban exquisitas.

-Ah bueno… Seguí algunos consejos de repostería que me dio Sam. Y creo que me he superado a mí mismo en la cocina- anunció orgulloso.

-Por cierto… ¿has tenido alguna misión para la Orden últimamente?- dijo Hermione encausando la misión de nuevo. El Hagrid orgulloso y distraído era el que habían estado buscando toda la tarde.

-Oh, claro. Ustedes saben que Dumbledore confía mucho en mí. La próxima semana Olympe y yo saldremos a continuar la misión que iniciamos en las vacaciones de Navidad.

-Es fantástico- aduló Hermione. Hagrid sonrió pomposo.

-Se nota que Dumbledore te considera su hombre de confianza- agregó Ron.

-Bueno, yo daría mi vida por Dumbledore. Él sabe que puede confiar plenamente en mí.

-Estamos seguros de ello- Ron seguía impactado por el asunto de las galletas, pero se enfocó al plan.

-Y, ¿has ido al cuartel?- preguntó Harry bajando la voz

-En realidad así fue. Tú sabes, debo estar al pendiente. Vi a Tonks, les manda saludos. Y Charles hizo un viaje a Alemania de emergencia. Misiones de la Orden, ya saben.

-Qué gusto que todos estén a salvo. He escuchado que han aumentado los ataques.

-Así es Herm, pero no nos derrotarán. Remus también les envía saludos. Está muy recuperado.

-¿Recuperado?- exclamó Harry soltando su taza de té.

Se hizo un silencio incómodo.

-No debí decir eso. No debí decir eso- mascullaba Hagrid entre dientes.

-Hagrid, ¿qué le pasó a Remus? – preguntó Harry temeroso.

-Yo…

-¡Habla!

Hagrid lo miró a los ojos lleno de culpa. Se suponía que no debía decirle nada.

-Harry, ya no importa. Ya pasó.

-Hagrid, dime qué le ocurrió a Remus-. Exigió temiendo que algo muy grave hubiese ocurrido.

-Remus… fue atacado por una banshee.

-¿Qué?

-Tranquilo. Está bien, pasó estos meses en el hospital, pero está recuperado por completo. Se los digo, está bien. Él no quería que te enteraras pues… no quería que te preocuparas. Es un adulto y si decidió arriesgarse es porque…

-Está bien Hagrid- lo acalló el moreno- entiendo.- Se levantó de la mesa y lentamente se aproximó a la puerta-. Gracias por el té- dijo antes de salir de la cabaña dejando a sus amigos preocupados.

-Lo siento mucho- se disculpó el semigigante- No debí abrir esta gran bocota.

-Descuida- lo tranquilizó Hermione-. No te sientas culpable, fuimos nosotros los que vinimos a interrogarte. Somos horribles.

-No digas eso. Si yo no fuera tan…

-Ya basta- los calló el pelirrojo-. Harry lo hubiera averiguado de cualquier forma.

-Solo… no digan que fui yo quien se los dije. No dejen que Remus se entere, por favor.

-Tranquilo Hagrid, guardaremos tu secreto- lo consoló la castaña. Afuera había comenzado a llover.

* * *

Entraron al castillo empapados y llenos de barro. Con pesadumbre subieron las escaleras ansiando llegar a las duchas y desentumir un poco sus músculos. Tal vez el parecer gatos empapados no les hubiera molestado tanto si no estuvieran tan frustrados.

-¿Dónde demonios se metió?- exclamó ella sin poder callarlo más- Esperamos tres horas a que llegara. ¡Tres horas! Y no se dignó a aparecer. Nos hubiésemos regresado con los otros, pero no: teníamos que esperar a que llegara, porque falta un mes para la final de Quidditch y él no nos dejaría plantados en un entrenamiento. Creí que por ser el capitán le importaría un poco más el conservar la copa.

-Lo sé, pero…- Ron suspiró. No estaba seguro de que Harry estuviera de acuerdo en contarle aquello a Sam.- Quizá tuvo otra reunión con el director.

-Tal vez…- coincidió la golpeadora-. Por lo pronto solo me interesa llegar a la ducha… creo que iré directo a la cama después de darme un largo baño.

-A propósito- dijo Ron-. ¿Cómo lograste que Hagrid aprendiera a cocinar? Es la primera vez que pruebo algo decente que él haya preparado.

–Ah, eso… pues, creí que tal vez era tan mal cocinero porque nadie le había dicho que lo hacía mal, por eso sutilmente le di algunas sugerencias. La mayoría las aprendí de tu mamá, así que teóricamente el crédito es de ella.

-Valla, pues funcionó.

-Gracias. Oye, ¿y esa quién es?

Por el pasillo se aproximaba una mujer mayor. Estaba vestida con ropajes estrafalarios, muchos chales sobre los hombros e innumerables collares de cuentas alrededor del cuello. En el momento en que la vio, pensó que la mujer tenía un gran parecido con un árbol de navidad. Iba murmurando cosas ininteligibles mientras miraba un mazo de tarot con un par de redondas y gruesas gafas de vidrio.

-Ah, el murciélago con gafas- contestó Ron-. Es la profesora Trelawney, de adivinación.

-¿Adivinación?- repitió ella-. Valla.

-Hola queridos, ¿podrían decirme qué hora es?

-Ah claro, son las…

-¡Pero si eres tú! Mi niño, el que predije algún día adquiriría la grandeza. ¿No es tu padre el nuevo Ministro de Magia?

-Ah, si claro- respondió Ron escéptico. No recordaba que ella hubiera dicho esas cosas sobre él. La profesora volvió a dirigir sus enormes ojos hacia las cartas.

-¿Por qué no te he visto por mi torre este año?- preguntó mirando la carta de 'Los Amantes', que se encontraba invertida. Meneó la cabeza tres veces en forma negativa y volvió a barajar el mazo.- Esperaba verlos a ti y a tu amigo, el chico del rayo. Eran muy interesantes las visiones y predicciones que se podían hacer acerca de él

-¿Chico del rayo?- preguntó Sam en voz baja. De inmediato se le vino a la mente la imagen de su capitán.

-Verá… al parecer ninguno de los dos fuimos suficientemente buenos para pasar los TIMOS, así que…

-Si, si, lo sé, recuerda que yo lo veo todo con mi ojo interior…- interrumpió entre suspiros. Sacó una nueva carta y la miró pensativa-. 'La Rueda de la Fortuna'… muchos cambios, habrá muchos cambios.

-Por supuesto. Si no le molesta…

-¿Quién es la jovencita que te acompaña?- cuestionó levantando la mirada sin importarle interrumpir al muchacho. Ron olvidó su impaciencia por un segundo.

-Ah si, ella es Samantha. Seguramente ha escuchado hablar de ella entre los profesores, fue transferida este…

-¡Por Merlín!- exclamó arrojando la baraja por los aires. Dio dos pasos hacia atrás y se tapó la boca temerosa, haciendo tintinear sus múltiples pulseras mientras las cartas llovían a su alrededor como hojas de otoño.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa?- Sam estaba más que extrañada con el insólito comportamiento de la mujer. La profesora se acercó con cautela y contestó con suavidad.

-Mi niña, mi niña… tú…- un par de pequeñas lágrimas, que a Ron se le antojaron falsas, salieron dramáticamente de sus ojos- tienes un aura de muerte que te rodea. Una nube negra de desgracia que se cierne sobre tu cabeza y que oscurecerá todo tu futuro. Un aura de muerte…

Finalizó su discurso con una extraña mezcla de pena y temor.

Sam abrió los ojos por la sorpresa. Aquella declaración la había tomado con la guardia baja. Su corazón comenzó a latir apresuradamente y, aunque imperceptible para los otros, su respiración se tornó agitada de repente. El ambiente se tornó pesado alrededor suyo, como si el aire se hubiese convertido en agua espesa. ¿En verdad ella sabía que…?

-Si si,- exclamó Ron impaciente- si no le importa profesora, tenemos cosas que hacer. Deseo ducharme antes de pescar un resfriado.

Y dicho esto, arrastró a Sam lejos de la adivina.

-Esa vieja loca y sus predicciones… Mira que hacernos perder el tiempo justo ahora que más deseamos estar en la sala común. ¿Sabes? Creo que llamaré a Dobby y le pediré un chocolate caliente.

Ron hablaba de esto muy animado, pero Sam no parecía hacerle caso alguno. Su vista estaba como ausente y sus pensamientos perdidos. Ron notó esto con cierta extrañeza.

-¿Sam? ¿Qué te pasa?

-¿Eh? Este…

-¿No te habrás creído toda esa patraña de la nube de la muerte? ¿O si?- se aventuró a preguntar.

Su amiga no dijo nada. Miró al piso como si no hubiese nada más interesante en este mundo, y una mirada preocupada se reflejó en sus orbes añiles. Ron se limitó a suspirar.

-Vamos Sam, no son más que tonterías. Esa mujer nunca ha podido predecir ni el clima. Te lo digo en serio: si Harry hubiera muerto cada vez que ella lo ha profetizado, sería ahora más famoso de lo que ya es.

Sam rió levemente, intentando parecer reconfortada.

-Anda, anímate. Démonos prisa si no queremos enfermarnos. Odias la enfermería, ¿no?

Sam asintió tratando de alejar sus pensamientos de la profesora de Adivinación. Mientras tanto, Sybill Trelawney recogía las cartas que había esparcido por el piso. Tenía ya casi todas las cartas acomodadas de nuevo en su mano, excepto una: aquella que había caído a los pies de aquella extraña muchacha. Se inclinó para recogerla y observó que estaba de cabeza. La observó pensativa por algunos segundos, y luego leyó su nombre en voz alta.

-'La Muerte'.

* * *

Era de noche. Afuera, una lluvia torrencial inundaba los terrenos del colegio. Las flores perdían sus pétalos, los cuales les eran arrancados por las implacables gotas de agua que caían con fuerza sobre ellas. El viento nocturno giraba furiosamente meciendo violentamente las copas de los árboles del bosque prohibido. Las lechuzas estaban acurrucadas una contra otra en sus perchas, pues era imposible pensar en salir de caza. Grwap, el gigante hermano menor de Hagrid, se había fabricado un refugio para protegerse de la lluvia que, aunque mas calma a causa del bosque que se cernía sobre él, no dejaba de serle molesta. Los animales y criaturas mágicas del bosque estaban en completo silencio esperando a que el clima tuviera clemencia de ellos. Y en el castillo, caliente y seco, los estudiantes descansaban intentando ignorar el caos del exterior.

Pero en la torre de Gryffindor, aún cuando todos dormían ya, un joven de iris esmeraldas no podía conciliar el sueño. Llevaba horas oculto, su corazón hecho un mar de emociones y su cabeza un huracán de pensamientos. Su vista no se despegaba de una vieja fotografía. Un grupo de gente sonriente se agrupaba sumando a la magia del momento el poder de su esperanza reunida: la primera Orden del Fénix. Observó a los Longbottom, que lo habían perdido todo en aquella guerra; a sus padres, que valientemente dieron su vida por protegerlo; a Dumbledore, que nunca perdía la esperanza y las ganas de vivir, aún cuando el panorama era frío y gris. No pudo evitar que una lágrima escapara terca de sus ojos. Tantas y tantas personas que habían dado su vida en vano. Porque el sacrificio a realizarse no debía provenir de ellos, sino de él.

Miró en un extremo. Ahí estaba Remus, sonriente y demacrado como siempre. ¿Qué tan cerca había estado de no volver a ver esa sonrisa? No lo sabía, pero el solo pensar en ello le helaba la sangre, porque de haber ocurrido lo impensable, habría sido solo culpa suya.

Dio un respingo en su asiento cuando escuchó acercarse a alguien con pasos sigilosos desde su alcoba. No quería que nadie notara que ya había llegado a la sala común, ni que tampoco lo miraran en esa pose tan lastimera. Se había ocultado toda la tarde precisamente porque no quería ser, una vez más, objeto de lástima.

-¿Harry?

Se secó el rastro de la salina gota de la mejilla y se volteó con lentitud. No esperaba que saliera precisamente de su dormitorio, pero esa voz era precisamente de la única persona de la cual no intentaría ocultarse.

-¿No es algo tarde para que estés despierta?- preguntó haciéndose a un lado en el sofá frente a la chimenea, mientras ella terminaba de bajar la escalinata circular para sentarse al lado suyo.

-Algo, pero no podía dormir. Fui a buscarte a tu dormitorio, quería decirte algo importante, pero no estabas. No fuiste al entrenamiento y pensé que tal vez te habrías metido en algún lío.

Se frotó las manos intentando calentarlas. Desde su encuentro con aquella extraña adivina no había logrado que el calor regresara a ellas.

-No precisamente- aclaró. Volvió a tomar la fotografía entre sus manos e, inconscientemente, pasó un dedo por el rostro de su padrino.

-¿Ese es Sirius?

Harry la miró sorprendido.

-¿Cómo sabes su nombre?

-No es difícil saberlo. Muchos años fue buscado por el ministerio. Además, te he oído sollozar su nombre en sueños-. Agachó la cabeza, avergonzada.- No era mi intención escucharlo. En ocasiones he ido a tu alcoba, pero te encuentro dormido y prefiero no despertarte, así que…

-Está bien- contestó comprensivo. Así que aún soñaba con aquél día en el ministerio. Estaba seguro de que ya lo había olvidado.

-Harry, sé que tal vez suene muy entrometido, y que no es asunto mío ni nada de eso pero… ¿Por qué estás tan triste? No te había visto nunca tan deprimido.

Suspiró. En realidad no quería hablar de ello, pero a ella nunca podía ocultarle nada.

-Hoy me enteré de que Remus fue herido en el ataque a Hogsmeade.

Sam calló. Así que de eso se trataba. Ron tenía razón: Harry no habría abandonado el entrenamiento a no ser que algo muy importante hubiera ocurrido.

-¿Se encuentra bien?- preguntó preocupada. A ella también le simpatizaba el licántropo. Harry asintió lentamente y contestó que se encontraba fuera de peligro.

-Él estaba ahí por causa mía- agregó-. Él se adelantó para que yo no resultara herido. Si terminó en San Mungo es solo culpa mía. Ese ataque se llevó a cabo porque el Heredero quería mi cabeza. Yo…

-Escucha, no quiero que pienses que te riño, pero por esta vez creo que te equivocas. ¿Cómo podías tú saber eso? Era imposible que predijeras que algo así iba a suceder.

-Pero aún así… Ya no lo soporto Sam. ¿Por qué siempre los que me rodean, aquellos a los que amo, resultan lastimados?

-No entiendo a qué te refieres.

Silencio un instante. Después, otro suspiro. Harry no supo por qué lo hizo. Tal vez fue porque se vio reflejado en los ojos de ella y reconoció en sí mismo la mirada triste que detestaba ver en esos espejos color azul; tal vez porque estando a su lado sentía la necesidad de contarle sus sentimientos. La razón no importaba: simplemente comenzó a contarle todo: el ministerio, la sala de las profecías, la muerte de su padrino, la culpa que lo llenaba cada noche, y el por qué el asunto de Remus lo tenía tan afligido.

Sam escuchó en silencio todo su discurso. Ahora entendía a su amigo. Entendía el por qué era como era. Entendía por qué Ron y Hermione se preocupaban tanto de que aquel asunto, que ahora conocía a detalle, hubiera afectado tanto al ojiverde. Entendía el por qué de su soledad, aún cuando tenía a su alrededor a mucha gente que lo apreciaba, cosa que ella jamás había experimentado. Pero seguía sin entender una cosa.

-Harry, ¿no te parece que cargas con demasiada culpa? Esas personas se arriesgaron por ti porque esa fue su elección. Tú no tienes la culpa, no es tu obligación acabar con esta guerra.

-¡Si lo es!- insistió. Sam se quedó callada. No entendía su reacción.

-¿Por qué piensas así? No te comprendo.

-Esa noche, cuando Sirius murió, descubrí que la razón de que mis padres estén muertos…- comenzó a sollozar, ya no podía evitarlo, aunque aún intentaba reprimirlo- es porque esa estúpida profecía decía que yo era el único que podía acabar con Voldemort. Y como no pudo escucharla completa entonces, me utilizó para obtenerla y poder oír el resto.

-Pero… se rompió. Esa profecía no te hará daño más. Y nadie la escuchó, nadie la conoce. Deberías estar feliz. Ya no hay manera de recuperarla y Él no podrá averiguar su contenido.

Harry suspiró por enésima vez. Tenía que decírselo.

-Yo… escuché la profecía

Sam tardó en asimilar esas palabras en su cerebro. Lentamente fue procesando la reveladora información, hasta que se dio plena cuenta de lo que esas cuatro palabras significaban.

-¿Qué?- susurró en la oscuridad. Harry se enjugó las lágrimas y recitó aquél mensaje maldito que estaba grabado en su memoria como profundas quemaduras.

-"El único con poder para derrotar al Señor Tenebroso se acerca. Nacido de los que lo han desafiado tres veces, vendrá al mundo al concluir el séptimo mes. Y el señor tenebroso lo señalará como su igual. Pero el tendrá un poder que el señor tenebroso no conoce. Y uno de los dos deberá morir a manos del otro, pues ninguno de los dos podrá vivir mientras siga el otro con vida. El único con poder para derrotar al Señor Tenebroso nacerá al concluir el séptimo mes…"

Sam se quedó helada. Cuando la última palabra afloró de los labios de Harry, sintió su corazón detenerse y su respiración volverse dificultosa. Nunca en su vida pensó escuchar tan reveladora verdad. Ahora, más que nunca, entendía que el destino tenía muchas formas de jugar con las personas. El moreno la miraba expectante.

-Entonces… ¿Es verdad? ¿Tú eres el elegido?

El muchacho asintió lentamente.

-¿Ahora me entiendes? Ésta es mi guerra. Y si sigo dejando que otros la luchen por mí, yo seré el único responsable de que algo malo les ocurra. Yo soy el único que puede derrotarlo.

Sus miradas volvieron a conectarse, pero esta vez no fue como en el baile. Ahora, la conexión era más intensa, más tensa. Sam aún no podía salir del shock en el que la había dejado la noticia. Su cerebro trabajó lo más rápido que pudo y trató de serenarse. Finalmente, ella habló.

-Sigo pensando que no es verdad. Harry, los que te quieren luchan por ti porque así lo desean, no porque seas un niño indefenso. De cierta manera, creo que todos sabíamos que tú tenías que librar la última batalla. Pero ésta va a llegar en el momento indicado. Si intentas adelantar ese instante, probablemente salgas muerto. Es por eso que todos se arriesgan por protegerte: porque saben que cuando el momento llegue, tú saldrás victorioso. Es por eso que te mantendrán a salvo hasta que llegue tu turno. Sirius se sentiría decepcionado si en lugar de apreciar su sacrificio y mirar hacia el futuro, te culparas de ello y te encerraras en el pasado.

Harry la miró. De alguna manera, Sam siempre sabía exactamente lo que él necesitaba escuchar. Limpió sus lágrimas con la manga de su suéter y tomó su mano.

-Gracias. Creo que después de todo no te he resultado tan buen amigo. Yo siempre estoy contándote mis problemas y nunca me detengo a escuchar los tuyos. Tenías algo que decirme, ¿o no?

Negó con la cabeza.

-Creo que no era tan importante después de todo. Ahora, si queremos reponer el entrenamiento de hoy, debemos dormir, ¿no te parece?

Harry asintió. Sentía que la tempestad sobre su persona se había calmado. No era como si de pronto el temor se hubiera esparcido, pero el saberse apoyado, el estar consiente de que ya no cargaba solo con esa cruz, era muy liberador. Recordó las palabras de Dumbledore, y decidió que era tiempo de que Ron y Hermione también conocieran su verdad.

A la mañana siguiente Harry se levantó con esa nueva resolución en su mente. Toda la mañana esperó el momento apropiado para charlar con sus amigos sobre el tema. Horas después de su conversación con Sam, se encontró planeando cada momento, cada detalle, para que todo resultara a la perfección. Tenía calculado cada paso que daría para confesarles lo que hacía mucho debió decirles.

Finalmente llegó el receso de la mañana. Armándose de valor se acercó a Ron y Hermione que discutían acerca de su cada vez más extenuante horario de estudios.

-Vamos Herm, ya ocupamos demasiadas horas en repasar apuntes. Por favor, hoy quiero relajarme.

-No: tienes que pasar tu TIMO de pociones, ¿recuerdas? Además de ese examen de valoración de Snape. Debemos estudiar lo más posible.

-Chicos- interrumpió el moreno-. ¿Puedo hablar con ustedes un momento?

-Claro- sentenció Ron feliz de tener una excusa para librarse del estudio.

-¿Tiene que ser ahora? Ron y yo debemos estudiar el manual de venenos.

-Si, ahora. Por favor- suplicó. Viendo su rostro, Hermione no tuvo cómo negarse.

Siguieron al muchacho hasta la sala de los menesteres. Esperaron a que apareciera la ya conocida puerta y entraron entre un denso silencio. El semblante del ojiverde vaticinaba que aquella conversación se trataba de algo muy serio.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- preguntó Ron. Hermione también observaba a Harry, esperando que comenzara. Éste caminaba en círculos delante del sofá que sus amigos ocupaban. Había repasado en su mente ese momento incontables veces en las últimas horas, sin embargo, no iba a resultar tan sencillo Respiró hondo.

-Hay algo que tiene que oír. Les pido que me escuchen hasta que termine, y que me comprendan cuando lo haya hecho.

(…)

-¡Hey, Jones!

El grito del rubio había cruzado todo el pasillo. Aún así, ella fingió no escucharlo. Se despidió de Luna, a quien acababa de encontrar, argumentando que tenía una tarea que terminar. Se alejó lo más discretamente que pudo y, unos pisos más arriba, se ocultó en las sombras de un pasillo casi abandonado. Draco no tardó en alcanzarla.

-Haz el favor de ser más discreto. Te recuerdo que nadie sabe de nuestro trato, y si me llamas desde el otro extremo de Hogwarts todos se darán cuenta que entre nosotros hay algo.

Draco esbozó una sonrisa cínica. Adoraba tenerla entre la espada y la pared.

-Soy yo quien pone las reglas. Además, lo que tengo que decirte te alegrará.

-¿Al fin dejarás de meter la nariz en mis asuntos?- escupió sardónica.

-Ya quisieras. No, de hecho es algo mejor. Esta noche saldarás tu deuda conmigo. Cumplirás tu parte del trato y podré dejarte tranquila.

-¿De verdad?- una vez más la ironía.

-Pon atención, porque sólo lo diré una vez…

(…)

Harry los miraba expectante. Había terminado su relato y sus amigos no habían dicho palabra alguna. Hermione lo miraba horrorizada, y Ron parecía aún no haber asimilado la noticia.

-¿Todo este tiempo…?- Hermione no pudo articular la pregunta completa.

-Lamento habérselos ocultado. Pero compréndanme: no estaba seguro…

-Harry- interrumpió la chica-. Sabes que puedes confiar en nosotros.

-Lo sé.

-¿Cómo te sientes?- fue la única pregunta que se le ocurrió al pelirrojo.

-Asustado…. Dumbledore me dijo que era normal- agregó.

-Si, claro, por supuesto que lo es. No puedo creerlo. Cargaste con este secreto tú solo todo este tiempo… ¿Cómo pudiste con ello?- decía Hermione asombrada. Una mirada de pena se reflejaba en su mirada acuosa: estaba a punto de llorar.

-No… lo sé. Traté de decírselos muchas veces, pero estaba muy aterrado. Pero ahora… supe que estaba listo para confesarlo.

-El único con poder para derrotarlo…-Ron se dejó caer pesadamente en el sofá, pues se había levantado al oír la profecía-. Creo que ya lo suponía, pero aún me es difícil creerlo. Significa que eres el mago más fuerte del universo.

-No. No lo soy- negó él.

-Pero si acabas de decir que…

-Si, pero no es lo que piensan. Dumbledore dice que ese poder es el amor, y sinceramente no tengo idea de cómo el amor puede sacarme de este apuro.

-¿Tal vez con un ataque de abrazos?- bromeó su amigo. Hermione le miró con reproche.

-Ya encontrarás la manera…- de repente, ella se lanzó sobre él y lo abrazó como si pudiera perderlo en ese instante-. ¡Oh Harry! ¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Como si no hubieras pasado por tanto ya!

-Tranquila- Ron se acercó a ellos-. Es Harry. Siempre se las arregla para salir de cualquier lío.

-¡Pero éste no es cualquier lío! ¿No escuchaste? ¡Uno de los dos debe morir a manos del otro! ¡Oh Harry!

-Tranquila- Harry la apartó para que lo mirara-. Estoy listo para afrontar lo que venga. Además, los tengo a ustedes.

Hermione se enjugó las lágrimas y le sonrió. Después dio unos pasos atrás y tomó fuertemente la mano del pelirrojo.

-¡Así se habla amigo!- Ron le dio una palmada en la espalda-. Lo que es más sorprendente aún es que el murciélago con gafas resultara una verdadera adivina después de todo. ¿Pueden creerlo?

Con los ánimos relajados, comenzaron a bromear sobre ello.

Sin duda alguna, aunque se hubiera quedado sin familia, aunque estuviera destinado a ser asesino o víctima, aunque tuviera un destino marcado, Harry era el chico más afortunado del mundo: porque él tenía a los mejores amigos que cualquiera pudiera pedir.

* * *

La hierba seguía húmeda. La tormenta de la noche anterior seguía dejando huella sobre los terrenos de Hogwarts. El viento, ya más calmo, se arremolinaba sobre su cabeza en una juguetona brisa que se burlaba de su suerte. Una luciérnaga pasó a su lado, y con la capucha se cubrió aun más el rostro, como si con la diminuta luz del insecto algún curioso pudiese divisarla desde las ventanas del castillo. Finalmente, al borde del Bosque Prohibido, divisó con su mirada inusualmente fría a aquél que la había citado.

-Puntual. Tal y como lo esperaba de ti.

-Cierra el pico y vamos al grano, ¿quieres?- espetó ácida.

-De acuerdo, ¿averiguaste lo que te encargué?

-Es un insulto que lo preguntes. Claro que lo averigüé. Yo siempre hago bien mi trabajo.

-De acuerdo. Vamos, te sigo.

A paso veloz cambiaron de dirección. Por fin divisaron al viejo árbol que sin garbo alguno se elevaba hacia el cielo.

-¿El Sauce Boxeador?- se burló el rubio-. ¿Pretendes que trepe a él y salte la muralla del colegio?

-No seas imbécil- señaló al pié del árbol-. Ese agujero es un pasadizo que sale de los terrenos. Nos llevará justo a Hogsmeade, y no tendremos que preocuparnos de que Filch nos encuentre: desconoce por completo su existencia.

-Valla, qué ingenioso

Draco presuroso se aproximó al boquete. De inmediato, el Sauce arremetió en su contra con un violento agitar de sus ramas. Asustado, el rubio retrocedió arrastrándose por el lodo.

Sam rió burlona.

-Debí decirte que el Sauce es muy sensible en cuanto a su espacio personal se refiere. Pero creí que tendrías las suficientes neuronas para deducirlo tú solo. Por lo que veo, creo que me equivoqué.

Tratando de recuperar su dignidad, se levantó acomodándose la platina melena hacia atrás y sacudiéndose la suciedad de la ropa.

-Muy graciosa. ¿Cómo demonios pretendes que lleguemos al pasadizo?

-Ya te dije que yo siempre hago bien mi trabajo. ¿Vez ese nudo en el tronco? Si lo tocas, el árbol que paraliza. Es digamos… la cerradura de nuestro escape.

-La cerradura…- se acercó peligrosamente y la amenazó-. ¡Espero que traigas la llave de esa maldita cerradura!

-Baja la voz, nos van a descubrir.- Se alejó un paso y saco de su bolsillo un pequeño objeto plateado.

-¿Una llave alada? ¿Ésa es tu maravillosa idea?

-Cállate y observa.

Soltó a la pequeña llave y, de inmediato, ésta emprendió el vuelo. Hábilmente esquivó los golpes de las ramas. Zigzagueando, retrocediendo y virando, esquivó la lluvia de golpes y hábilmente se clavó justo en el medio del nudo. En el acto, el árbol se paralizó.

-Valla, no eres tan torpe como pensé- exclamó el rubio impresionado.

-Por supuesto, comparada con tu novia y tus dos guardaespaldas, soy un prodigio.

Se aproximaron sin temor alguno al agujero, y se introdujeron a él con sumo cuidado. Antes de desaparecer bajo tierra, la muchacha retiró la llave y volvió a introducirla en su túnica.

La joven iba primera. Caminaron entre las paredes de tierra, secas a diferencia del exterior. Era notorio que el pasadizo se mantenía en pie gracias a la magia, pues su estructura sin vigas era sumamente endeble para elevarse por sí sola. En un determinado punto, una rata presurosa pasó delante del rubio, sacándole un susto momentáneo. Sam rió entre dientes: una risa fría.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso?- exclamó.

-Nada, es solo que nunca pensé que al gran Draco Malfoy le atemorizara un simple roedor.

-Para tu información, no me asustó. Es sólo que me tomó por sorpresa.

-Por sorpresa, si claro.

-¿Vas a decirme que nunca te ha sorprendido una rata?- exigió saber.

-No, nunca. Estoy tan acostumbrada a ellas que ya no les tomo importancia.

-¿Acostumbrada? ¿Tú, una princesa de porcelana?

-Es una historia demasiado larga, y no pienso gastar mi saliva explicándotela a ti.

-Como sea-. Draco tropezó con una roca. Comenzaba a hartarse de ese lugar-. ¿En dónde demonios desemboca este maldito túnel? ¿En King Cross?

-No idiota. La salida está en el lugar más conveniente para nosotros- guardó silencio saboreando dejar al rubio con la incógnita, aunque seguramente su reacción sería aún más refrescante-: La Casa de los Gritos.

Malfoy se detuvo intempestivamente. Su rostro perdió el poco color que poseía adquiriendo la blancura del papel.

-¿Estás loca? ¡Sería un suicidio entrar ahí! ¡Ahí se encuentran los fantasmas mas agresivos que…!

-Cálmate niñita- lo acalló-. Estás muy mal informado. Esos fantasmas nunca existieron. Lo que había ahí dentro eran un hombre lobo y tres animagos. Hace años que no ponen un pie dentro, y nunca más lo harán. Además, si los susodichos fantasmas existiesen, no tendrías por qué temerles: vas a ser un mortífago después de todo.

Un poco más tranquilo, pero no menos furioso, apresuró el paso y tomó la delantera. El túnel comenzaba a ascender. Pronto se toparon con una trampilla. Lentamente, Malfoy salió de aquél agujero e inspeccionó su alrededor: ni un alma. Escuchó un ruido sordo que por poco saca su corazón de su lugar, pero solo era Sam que cerraba la trampilla. Ahora era ella quien sacudía el polvo de su ropa.

-¿Y bien? ¿Vas a decirme para qué diablos me pediste que te sacara del castillo?

-Tranquila, ya lo verás, es una sorpresa

La escuchó bufar de fastidio. Ahora era él quien se burlaba.

-¿Cómo averiguaste sobre éste lugar?

-¿Importa?

-No en realidad, pero tengo curiosidad.

-Si tanto quieres saberlo, fue Harry quien me lo dijo hace algún tiempo. Ahora no parece tan inútil hacer amistad con el "Cara Rajada", como tú le llamas.

-Debo admitirlo, a veces el Cuatro Ojos es bastante útil.

Con su varita invocó un espejo y alisó su cabello, a la vez que quitaba las manchas de tierra y sudor de su rostro y atuendo. Dándose media vuelta, apuntó hacia la chica y arregló su aspecto. La piedra negra de su anillo refulgió de inmediato.

-¿Qué diantres…?

-Créeme, querrás estar presentable esta noche. Ahora…- desapareció el espejo y se acercó a la muchacha-. Espero que sepas aparecerte.

Sam frunció el ceño. De verdad le desagradaba ese tipo.

-¡Por supuesto que sé aparecerme! ¿Por quién me tomas?

-Como nunca intentas nada en las clases, supuse que…

-Para tu información, nunca hago nada porque sería demasiado sospechoso que alguien lo consiguiera a la perfección en su primer intento.

-Si, claro. Eso hace las cosas más sencillas. Aún así…

Tomó su mano y la estrechó con fuerza. A Sam aquél contacto le resulto repugnante, pero Draco no permitió que se liberara.

-Desconoces el lugar al que nos dirigimos, así que es conveniente que hagamos esto por aparición conjunta. Solo sígueme: no pienso hacer todo el trabajo por ti.

Cerraron los ojos, Draco concentrándose en su destino y Sam, a su pesar, en el contacto de palmas que mantenía con el Slytherin. Giraron sobre sus talones al mismo tiempo, y desaparecieron en una explosión que alarmó a más de uno de los habitantes del pueblo, confundiéndola con la furia de los espectros de aquella mansión.

Reaparecieron en un paraje brumoso. La hierba y ortigas crecían desordenadamente haciendo de aquello una verdadera selva. Echaron a andar por un camino que se abrió ante ellos entre la maleza. Conforme avanzaban, ésta volvía a levantarse, borrando por completo sus huellas. Finalmente llegaron ante la entrada de una fastuosa mansión que, a todas luces, parecía completamente abandonada. Draco tocó la puerta de caoba y finos herrajes con la punta de su varita en cinco puntos exactos. De inmediato, una estrella de cinco picos apareció grabada. Deslizó su varita por las hendiduras en el orden correcto, y la puerta se abrió.

Se hizo a un lado para permitirle la entrada a la chica, quien cruzó el portal algo insegura. Cuando Draco hubo cerrado la puerta, ella dio un respingo que el rubio no notó.

El vestíbulo estaba a oscuras. Un candelabro cubierto de telarañas, al igual que el resto de la estancia, colgaba peligrosamente sobre sus cabezas, amenazando con caer sobre ellos en cualquier momento. Sam no entendía cómo era posible que el heredero de los Malfoy armara tanto lío sólo para llevarla a un lugar tan desagradable. El muchacho tomó un candelabro con una única vela, y con un toque de su varita la encendió. Una débil luz inundó la estancia, revelando, como visto a través de un cristal especial, la verdadera imagen de aquellas cosas que tocaba con su fulgor: una elegante estancia con tapices bordados con hilos de oro, una alfombra fina cubriendo el piso y costosos muebles de exquisitas maderas. Cuando Draco levantó la vela para iluminar más allá, el candelabro recuperó por un instante su aspecto majestuoso y colgó orgulloso en lo alto.

-¿Sorprendida?- preguntó socarronamente indicándole que lo siguiera-. Es una manera de ocultar este lugar a los indeseables que se lleguen a aventurar por aquí, aunque no lo creo posible.

Salieron del vestíbulo hacia otra habitación. Pinturas de gente con rostros altivos y miradas gélidas tapizaban las paredes de aquella casa. Sam no pudo evitar fijar su mirada en cada una de ellas: era como un hechizo atrayente. Cuando llegaron al pie de lo que aparentaba ser una derruida escalera, Sam leyó grabado en plata el apellido de uno de los personajes. La sangre se le heló. Comenzaron a subir sin detenerse un instante. Poco a poco, fueron recorriendo las otras plantas del lugar. Faltando sólo una, Sam no pudo callar más.

-¿Dónde estamos?

-Supuse que lo habrías deducido. Es la Mansión Lestrange.

- ¿Para qué…?

Pero Draco le indicó que callara. Una figura alta había aparecido arriba. Los miraba fijamente. Draco contuvo la respiración unos segundos, y la chica lo imitó. La silueta ahogó un grito de sorpresa. Entonces, bajó su capucha, dejando ver una larga cabellera rubia.

-¿Draco?

-¿Madre?

-Draco- Bajó corriendo los pocos peldaños que los separaban y abrazó a su hijo con fuerza, provocando que tirase la fuente de luz que sostenía con sus manos y, de nueva cuenta, todo quedara a oscuras. Sam miraba la escena en silencio.

-Basta, madre-. Con sutileza la apartó del abrazo. Narcisa se limpió las lágrimas y contempló a su hijo.

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? Deberías estar en el colegio.

-Tengo asuntos que atender. Descuida, tomé mis precauciones, nadie sabrá nunca que estuvimos aquí.

Sam arrugó la nariz con molestia. Si bien recordaba, todas las precauciones tomadas habían sido por parte suya, no de él.

-¿Estuvimos?

Fue entonces que Narcisa reparó en ella. Sus ojos claros se abrieron desmesuradamente. Llevándose una mano a la boca y sin apartar la mirada de la Gryffindor, exclamó.

-¿Por qué la trajiste? ¿Qué hace ella aquí?

-Te dije que no me equivocaba respecto a ella.

Tomó con fuerza a Sam por la muñeca y la arrastró por el trecho que quedaba de la escalera, recorriendo después el pasillo del último piso. Narcisa los seguía.

-¿Pero… acaso sigues con la misma idea? ¡Es muy peligroso hijo!

-Tranquila, madre. Sé lo que hago. Ahora, hazte a un lado- indico con tono autoritario. Se encontraba delante de la puerta de la que debía ser la habitación principal de aquella ala.

-¿Qué demonios haces aquí?- exclamó Lucius Malfoy, el guardia en turno de aquella entrada. Después, posó su mirada furibunda en Sam, haciendo que la chica se estremeciera.

-Apártate, padre- espetó en forma tan fría como respetuosa. Nunca utilizaba ese tono con su madre: a ella la quería.

-Deja que pase, Lucius. Seré yo quien juzgue si su visita vale la pena o no.

Esa voz. Helaba la piel y dopaba su mente con su silbante tono. El solo escucharla perturbó cada uno de sus sentidos. De repente, fue presa de un gran temor, y deseó con todas sus fuerzas no haberse dejado arrastrar hasta ese lugar por el rubio Slytherin.

-Andando- indicó el pálido muchacho haciéndola pasar a través de la puerta, dejando afuera a los dos mortífagos.

La habitación estaba completamente a oscuras, a excepción de un fuego chisporroteante que bailoteaba en la chimenea, provocando que se formaran macabras sombras en la estancia. Sin embargo, ese cuarto era más frío que el resto de la casa. Las ventanas estaban cegadas con tablas, y de las persianas colgaban pesadas cortinas. Pese a la falta de luz, era notorio que esa habitación estaba impecable. No había un solo mueble, salvo un alto sillón frente a la chimenea. Al lado, en una alfombrilla, una criatura larga y rastrera se enroscaba con placer, mientras una mano de blancos y huesudos dedos acariciaba su cabeza, cual cachorro se tratase.

-Mi Lord- habló Draco haciendo una pronunciada reverencia. Sam miraba en silencio todo lo que ocurría a su alrededor-. Traigo importantes noticias. He estado cumpliendo con mis obligaciones. Vigilando a Potter. Y durante mi misión, he descubierto algo muy interesante, algo que seguramente le será de mucha utilidad.

-Al punto- ordenó su señor.

-He encontrado a un nuevo aspirante, como se lo anticipé… alguien a quien he podido persuadir, alguien cercano a Potter que puede serle de mucha utilidad.

Sin que Malfoy pudiera notarlo, su interlocutor enarcó una ceja, intrigado.

-¿Y quién es? ¿Lo has traído contigo?

Como respuesta, Malfoy indicó a Sam que se aproximara. La chica, con paso lento, así lo hizo, y se arrodilló igual que el muchacho. Fue entonces cuando el sillón se giró, y Lord Voldemort se puso en pie ante ella. Alargando su fino dedo de marfil, la obligó a encararlo. Una sonrisa tétrica se dibujó en sus serpentinas facciones.

-Así... que tú eres el prodigio al que este muchacho consiguió persuadir para luchar por mi causa… Interesante.- evocó a su faz una mueca sardónica y maligna. Escrutinio su rostro con cuidado, relamiéndose los labios-. Puedo ver en ti muchas habilidades. Tienes buen ojo chico- agregó dirigiéndose al heredero de los Malfoy.

-Di algo- ordenó éste musitando a la muchacha.

-Mi… mi Lord, será un honor estar… a sus servicios- articuló ella con dificultad. No podía evitar que su nerviosismo se hiciera notorio.

-¿Cercana al muchacho, eh? Bien, ¿qué tienes que decirme acerca de él?

-Pues… yo…

-Anda- la urgió el rubio-. Dile al Señor Tenebroso lo que sabes.

Tragando saliva, comenzó.

-Potter… tiene una tendencia a… a hacerse el héroe. No puede evitar sentirse en la necesidad de salvar a los que ama si se encuentran en problemas. Incluso, aunque sepa que se trata de una trampa… No dudaría en ir a su rescate.

-¿Qué más?- instó Malfoy susurrando.

-También… tiene un gran complejo de culpa. Se culpa por todo a su alrededor. Es como si se sintiera el centro del universo. Por cualquier percance… él se siente responsable. Es autodestructivo.

Sonriendo de lado, Su Señor tomó un mechón de su cabello y lo enroscó entre sus dedos.

-Muy interesante. ¿Algo más que deba saber?

Sam meditó. Revisó toda la información que había en su cabeza a toda velocidad.

"-Yo… escuché la profecía"

-No Señor, nada.

-Muy bien… mantén los ojos abiertos, e infórmame de cualquier cosa que averigües. Ahora retírense. Malfoy se encargará de ti. Excelente muchacho… has demostrado ser prometedor. Nos vemos, querida.

Tras hacer una reverencia más, salieron del recinto. Malfoy lanzó a su padre una mirada altiva antes de alejarse de ahí. Salieron de la casa y a toda prisa recorrieron el sendero por el cual habían llegado. En cuanto perdieron de vista la mansión Lestrange, desaparecieron de aquél solitario lugar, esta vez sin tomarse de la manos, y reaparecieron en la Casa de los Gritos. Malfoy, radiante, se dirigió a la trampilla.

-Impresionante, ¿cierto? Mi tía Bella ofreció su mansión como cuartel para el Señor Tenebroso. Incluso ahora, mi familia sigue siendo importante.

-¿Estás demente?- exclamó en cuanto pisó terreno seguro, sin espías que la escuchasen.- ¡Cómo se te ocurre llevarme ahí! ¿Tienes idea de lo que pudo haber pasado? ¡No tenía ni idea de qué decirle! ¡Pudo haber acabado con los dos en un instante!

-Tranquilízate, lo hiciste muy bien… además, ya había abogado a tu favor con anterioridad, así que…

-¡Eres un completo idiota!

-Silencio pequeña. Deberías prestar atención a lo que dices con esa gran boca. Recuerda que ahora eres mi subordinada.

Rechinando los dientes, avanzó hasta quedar cara a cara con él.

- ¡Me engañaste! ¡Dijiste que con este favor se acabaría el trato!

Draco se acercó y, al igual que su Señor momentos antes, tomó su mentón, obligándola a mirarlo a los ojos.

-Y cumplí mi palabra. ¿Sabías que hay más de una forma de iniciarse como mortífago? Demostrar que tienes habilidades para persuadir a los más útiles de unisre a nuestra causa es una de ellas. Tú me hiciste el enorme favor de acompañarme esta noche. Pero ahora… estás atada a mí, y no puedes hacer nada para evitarlo. Son órdenes del Señor Oscuro, y no puedes desobedecerlas.

-Eres un…

-Yo tendría más cuidado con mis palabras desde ahora. Recuerda que ahora eres mía. Sigues mis órdenes sin importar de qué se trate. Además, deberías estar agradecida; gracias a mí, ahora tienes un rostro y un nombre ante Él, cuando antes no eras nadie.

-¡Yo no necesito de ti para cumplir mis objetivos!

-Muy tarde…

Sam se liberó bruscamente de su agarre y, sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, le plantó una sonora bofetada en la mejilla. Draco sintió el ardor en las marcas que los dedos de ella habían dejado en su rostro.

-No me interesa lo que haya dicho sobre ti. Me he contenido hasta ahora, pero si no me dejas tranquila, desearás nunca haberte metido conmigo lagartija.

Sin esperar a escuchar su réplica, Sam se metió por la trampilla y, furiosa, reanudó el camino de regreso al castillo.

La ponía furiosa. De verdad Draco la hacía perder los estribos. Respiró profundamente; eso no debía suceder. Una vez se hubo tranquilizado, su mente divagó en otro detalle.

Ella sabía el contenido de la profecía. Lo había escuchado de la boca del propio Harry una noche antes, de modo que cada palabra seguía fresca en su memoria. Esa información era muy valiosa, pues el mundo entero la creía perdida. ¿Por qué, entonces, había decidido no revelar nada a Voldemort?

Tal vez porque el crédito habría sido de esa sabandija Slytherin, pensó mientras sacaba la llave alada y la colocaba en el nudo del Sauce Boxeador, pero no le parecía que fuera aquella la razón de su silencio. Simplemente no pudo decirlo. Meditó sobre ello mientras se cuidaba de no ser descubierta vagando a esas horas afuera. Le dio vueltas en su cabeza camino a la torre e, incluso, siguió pensando en ello mientras se mudaba de ropa en completo silencio y se metía a la cama.

-Esa información es mía, sólo mía- se dijo tratando de convencerse cerrando los ojos-. No dejaré que Malfoy se lleve el crédito por esto. No. Guardaré esta carta hasta que me sea útil. La usaré cuando me convenga.

Esa noche, los eventos ocurridos la torturaron junto a aquél sueño que hacía mucho había dejado de tener. En contraste, a tan solo unos metros, Harry descansaba tranquilo, pues el peso que acababa de caer sobre los hombros de la chica había desaparecido de los suyos.

_**En el próximo...:** Finalmente es hora del examen de aparición, lo que tiene con los nervios de punta todos los estudiantes de sexto curso. Los celos despiertan de nuevo en nuestro Elegido cuando surge una interrogante en su cabeza: ¿Qué hace malfoy tan cerca de Sam? El bando oscuro da su suguiente golpe, capturando a Sam y provocando que Harry caiga en una dolorosa trampa. Finalmente, el enemigo se enfrenta con Harry y el Heredero Oscuro muestra su verdadero rostro._

* * *

_¡Y se acerca el gran final! si todo sale como lo planeo faltan alrededor de... seis capítulos, a ver... si, mas o menos. Creo que después de todo el gran final no está tan cerca. ojalá le shaya gustdo. ya saben, quero oir teorías, opiniones como qué fué lo que más les gustó del capítulo... etc ;). Respondo._

_**Anny**: bueno... pues si, es difícil, como que el momento de escribirlo pasó y ahora que quede como me quedó antes es muy complicado, pero lo lograré! gracias por comentar y espero que el cap sea de tu agrado._

_**Ale:** gracias por tu opinión, espero no habérselos hecho pesado, es una historia larga jeje. La página es w w w . p o t t e r i n c a n t a t e m . c o m / f o r u m s , tiene el mismo título, aunque en un principio tenía otro, pero... por favor no lo leas ahí!!! solo va un episodio adelantado y pienso corregir algunas cosas de redacción, no tardaré mucho en subirlo acá si?_

_**Gothic:** no me río!! interesante teoría ahm... qué puedo decir... ya pronto sabrás lo que pasa con ella jeje. se you later!_

_**Diana:** gracias por las opiniones, quiero saber las nuevas eh?_

Nos leemos!


	23. Aparición

_¡Hola mundo! (jeje, desde que tomé programación se me quedó esa frase pegada). Si si si, no tengo perdón de Dios, y ni excusas para ponerles por la tardanza. ¿El decirles que son 18 páginas en el word de este capítulo y que se revela algo grande redimirá en algo mi pecado? Si no... pues la penitencia será la que ustedes quieran darme. Pero recuerden, así demore cien años (en sentido figurado, no me vean con esos ojos asesinos) terminaré de publicar el fic ;). _

_Me dejo de palabrería y por fin ¡a leer!_

* * *

**23 **

**Aparición **

Un gran ajetreo se había producido esa mañana en los terrenos de Hogwarts al abordar los carruajes. Los estudiantes que saldrían del colegio con un permiso especial estaban muy emocionados, y a la vez, nerviosos. Y es que ese día era el examen de aparición. Expectativas inciertas era lo que se respiraba en ese momento.

Ginny Weasley había salido temprano esa mañana con la preocupación marcada en el rostro. En medio de un mutismo abrumador se aproximó a los carruajes para despedir a su hermano y sus amigos. Le deseó suerte a Harry, abrazó a Hermione tratando de reconfortarla y se acercó a Ron para darle un ánimo, ¡tú puedes!, sin lograr que sonara realmente convincente. Cuando fue el turno de Sam, quien se encontraba acariciando silenciosamente a los thestrhals, se limitó a mirarla con fijeza. Cuando Sam la notó y volteó para verla, Ginny le dedicó un monosilábico suerte, para después alejarse del carruaje y permitir que los cuatro amigos partieran hacia su examen.

-Espero aprobar. Mamá me matará si no lo logro- se lamentaba Ron tratando de no mirar al exterior: de lo contrario, estaba seguro de que se marearía.

-Vamos Ron, siempre es lo mismo contigo. Siempre te pones alterado y al final las cosas salen bien- lo reprendió Hermione.

-Si, claro- exclamó con sarcasmo para después responder con molestia-. No me sermonees Hermione. Tú siempre te pones histérica cuando se aproxima un examen y siempre eres la que obtiene la mejor calificación. En cambio yo…

-¿Van a empezar a discutir tan temprano? Están empezando a ponerme nervioso- se quejó el ojiverde, con el estómago hecho una maraña de nudos.

En el desayuno ni siquiera había sido capaz de probar bocado. Ron opinaba que era mejor así: al menos tendría menos materia que desaparecer durante el examen. Harry opinaba que ni el ayunar durante un año podría serle de ayuda.

El camino hacia Hogsmeade parecía eterno. Como un acto reflejo Hermione se mordió, por enésima vez, el labio inferior. Suspiró tratando de calmarse. Ron jugueteaba con sus pulgares mientras silbaba desafinadamente una cancioncilla inventada, seguramente con el mismo propósito. Hermione comenzó a tamborilear en el cristal de la ventana con sus dedos y, para ignorarla, Ron silbó aún más fuerte. Aquella guerra de sonidos comenzaba a tornarse desesperante.

-¡¿Quieren parar ya?!- gritó Harry, al borde de un colapso nervioso.- ¡Van a volverme loco! ¡Ya es suficiente con saber que no fui capaz de aparecerme a más de un metro de distancia como para encima soportar sus riñas estúpidas! ¿No es verdad Sam?

Harry volteó a mirarla en busca de apoyo, pero de inmediato quedó en silencio y una mueca de preocupación se dibujó en su rostro. Ron y Hermione lo imitaron, pues callada y completamente ausente, Sam recargaba su mentón sobre su mano mientras miraba por la ventana sin fijar su atención a nada en especial. Hacía un par de días que su comportamiento se había vuelto extraño, pues parecía más retraída de lo que era cuando la conocieron.

-¿Te sientes bien?- preguntó Hermione.

-¡Hey! Tierra llamando a Sam…- probó Ron, sin resultado.

-Sam…

Harry tocó su hombro, sobresaltándola. Ella sacudió la cabeza un par de veces para regresar a la realidad.

-¿Estás nerviosa?- Hermione intentó adivinar la razón de su autismo, pero ella negó con la cabeza. Ron entornó los ojos.

- Es igual a ti: haga lo que haga, jamás reprobará un examen.

Sam se limitó a encogerse de hombros, cosa que Ron interpretó como modestia. Hermione creyó que era simple fastidio causado porque le preguntaran algo que no quería responder. Pero Harry la conocía demasiado bien; algo con ella andaba mal, aunque no atinaba a averiguar qué era.

Bajaron con lentitud de aquél carruaje en cuanto llegaron a Hogsmeade. Eran las diez de la mañana, y los examinadores llegarían al medio día. Además, los aspirantes irían pasando, uno a uno, en orden alfabético; y por otra parte, no solo los estudiantes de Hogwarts, sino quienes no habían aprobado en ocasiones anteriores, se habían inscrito en la solicitud de la licencia, por lo que la lista era bastante larga.

Aún tenían unas cuantas horas antes de que iniciara el examen, así que decidieron caminar un poco por la plaza del pueblo, ya que era el único lugar por el que se les tenía permitido andar. La seguridad se había acrecentado y los lugares de tránsito para los estudiantes se habían restringido.

-¿Quieres que vallamos a las tres escobas Sam?- sugirió Harry en un inútil intento por animarla. Ron secundó la idea esperando que el ruido lo ayudara a olvidarse de su madre. Hermione asintió indiferente.

Sam tardó en reaccionar. Cuando procesó la pregunta en su cabeza, rechazó la propuesta de sus amigos.

-Mejor los veo después. Tengo… algunas cosas de las cuales encargarme.

Sin decir nada más, se alejó lentamente de ellos hasta perderse de vista. Harry estaba completamente desconcertado. No entendía qué era lo que había ocurrido. De repente sintió como si una barrera invisible se levantara entre ellos. Deseaba con toda el alma saber qué había pasado.

-¿Algunas cosas de las cuales encargarse? ¿Qué se trae entre manos?- bufó el pelirrojo frunciendo el ceño-. ¿Está traficando pociones ilegalmente y por eso actúa tan rara?

-Quizá tiene algún problema y…- aventuró Harry.

-Seguramente está nerviosa, igual que todos. Ignórala, de todos modos es de quien menos debes preocuparte: ella sabe cuidarse sola- aconsejó Hermione, contrariada por ver a Harry tan mal-. Te vendría bien comer algo: si no tienes nada en el estómago no tendrás energía para aparecerte.

-Tal vez tengas razón…

Un nudo en su estómago le recordó lo inquieto que lo ponía la prueba. La idea de despejarse con sus amigos en la taberna del pueblo no era mala, y más valía intentar algo antes de que sus piernas se negaran a llevarlo al sitio de la examinación.

Pero la preocupación y el nerviosismo no desaparecieron de sus rostros en ese lapso de tiempo. Ni las cervezas de mantequilla, ni el ruido de la recién reconstruida taberna, ni las charlas superfluas entre ellos lograban que se olvidaran de la prueba que estaban a punto de presentar.

Un silencio incómodo se formó entre los tres. Hermione miró el reloj que había en una de las paredes y se percató de que solamente habían transcurrido veinte minutos desde que habían entrado. Ron tomó una servilleta de papel y comenzó a enroscar las puntas compulsivamente.

Harto del encierro que solamente lo ponía más nervioso, Harry se puso en pie y decidió salir una vez más a caminar antes de que llegara su turno (aunque faltaba una eternidad para eso), sus amigos imitándolo.

Nunca se había sentido tan incapaz para un examen, ni siquiera para los que le preparaba Snape. Repitió en su cabeza los pasos para la aparición una y otra vez: concentración, enfoque, desmaterialización, dirección, materialización. Concentración, enfoque, desmaterialización, dirección, materialización. Concentración, enfoque, desmaterialización, dirección, materialización …

-¿Qué diantres está pasando ahí?

La voz de Ron lo regresó a la realidad. Por un momento estuvo a punto de reclamarle por haberlo desconcentrado, pero entonces volteó su vista hacia donde señalaba el pelirrojo, y se olvidó por completo de la aparición, cambiando su preocupación por rabia y un sentimiento ya conocido: los celos.

Draco Malfoy estaba conversando con Sam en un rincón de la plaza. La tenía acorralada contra la pared, y su rostro mostraba su característica sonrisa cínica y altiva. Sam, un poco más baja que él, erguía el rostro para encararlo sin intimidarse, con una visible molestia reflejada en sus facciones. Harry creyó que no podría ponerse más furioso, hasta que Malfoy se atrevió a acariciar el rostro de la Gryffindor con delicadeza, como si ella le perteneciera. No pudo soportarlo más: se acercó rápidamente a ellos, seguido por Ron y Hermione.

-Tú no eres mi jefe, así que deja ya de acosarme- escucharon los tres que ella le reclamaba al Slytherin al tiempo que se apartaba del contacto.

-Lamento decirte que eso no será posible. Tú harás lo que yo diga en el momento en que yo lo desee.

Los ojos azules de Sam parecían estar a punto de cambiar de color al rojo; tanto era el odio que destilaba por él. Malfoy se sintió aún más satisfecho.

-Será mejor que dejemos esta charla para después. Tus queridos amiguitos están aquí para rescatarte- le susurró al oído, de modo que solo ella pudiera oírlo. Luego, subió el volumen-. Nos vemos, princesa.

-No vuelvas a llamarme "princesa", ¿me oíste?

Ignorándola, Malfoy dio media vuelta y se alejó del lugar. Sam hiperventilaba del coraje, tratando de relajarse: no debía enfadarse bajo ninguna circunstancia, debía evitarlo a toda costa.

-¿Estás bien? ¿Te hizo algo?- preguntó Harry con rostro molesto, pero aliviado de que la serpiente hubiera huido.

-Estoy bien. No es nada.

-¿Éste era tu asunto pendiente?- le recriminó el chico Weasley, quien no había podido contenerse-. ¿Prefieres pasar tu tiempo con esa basura que con nosotros, y encima nos lo ocultas?

-¡Cállate!

Sin decir otra palabra, ella se tragó su ira y se alejó de ellos sin siquiera mirarlos. Ron trató de detenerla tomándola por la muñeca, pero ella se zafó del agarre y se perdió de vista.

-¿Está loca? ¿Qué hacía hablando con Malfoy?- exclamó Ron furioso-. Y ahora la llama "Princesa"... Esto no me gusta nada.

Harry apretó la mandíbula. Si, él también había oído a Malfoy, y tampoco le había gustado escucharlo dirigirse a ella de esa manera. Hermione notó la reacción de su amigo.

-Seguramente tiene alguna explicación. Ella no parecía muy contenta. Tal vez Malfoy sólo la molestaba.

Era una buena explicación, pensó ella. Esperaba que con eso Harry se tranquilizara un poco, pero la actitud de Ron no ayudaba mucho.

-¿En ese caso por qué no nos pidió ayuda? ¡Por favor Hermione, hasta tú te has dado cuenta de que está actuando extraño! ¡Esos dos han de traerse algo entre manos!

-¡No lo sé! ¡Debe haber alguna explicación! Ya sabes cómo es Sam, le gusta resolver sus problemas sola.

-Aún así…

Harry suspiró y relajó los hombros. Volteó a ver el reloj de la plaza y se dirigió a sus amigos con mirada melancólica.

-Yo hablaré con ella. Adelántense.

-Pero Harry…

-Herm, mira la hora. Tu examen está a punto de comenzar. Yo hablaré con ella y averiguaré lo que sucede, ¿está bien?

Ron parecía reticente a aceptarlo. Hermione, por otra parte, entendía que irse era lo mejor que podían hacer. Ron nunca se había destacado por tener tacto al hablar: si iba con Harry, seguramente sólo empeoraría las cosas. A demás, estaba segura de que un momento a solas con la Gryffindor era lo que Harry necesitaba, y ella, como su amiga, debía permitírselo.

-Vamos Ron, llegaré tarde al examen. Acompáñame. Dejemos que Harry se encargue del resto, ¿quieres?

A regañadientes, el pelirrojo siguió a Hermione hacia la sala de examinación. Mientras tanto, Harry se abría paso entre la gente intentando localizar a Sam. La encontró sentada en una banca cerca de la fuente del parque, con su bloc de dibujo sobre las piernas y un diminuto lápiz de color entre sus dedos. Se acercó con sigilo a ella para no sobresaltarla.

-Maldición- musitó ella. Harry arqueó una ceja, extrañado. La chica dio un profundo suspiro antes de sacar una navaja de su bolsillo y disponerse a sacar punta a su instrumento.

-Mal rato, ¿eh?

Ella volteó a mirarlo, suspiró de nueva cuenta y continuó con su obra mientras él se sentaba, pero un segundo después, la punta del lápiz volvió a romperse.

-Oh, otra vez. Supongo que no hay remedio, ya no me sirve.

Efectivamente, Sam había usado todos sus colores, al grado de que tamaño era tan pequeño que era prácticamente imposible usarlos. Harry la miró guardar el verde esmeralda en la caja de la que lo había sacado.

-Es una pena, éste era mi favorito. En fin.

-Siempre cargas con ese bloc, ¿cierto?- preguntó Harry, mirando el dibujo aún sin terminar.

-Si, siempre. Dibujar me relaja. Necesitaba calmarme.

Eso es evidente, pensó Harry, después de la escenita de hace un rato.

-Sam. ¿Pasa algo con Malfoy?- preguntó, intentando ser sutil, cosa que indudablemente no había logrado.

-¿Tú también?- retiró la vista de su cuadernillo y miró molesta al ojiverde-. ¡Vengo aquí huyendo de los regaños de Ron y lo primero que haces es reñirme como si fuera una niña!

-¡No, no quise decir eso!

Ahora sí había medito la pata y bien metida. Tenía que hacer algo para remediarlo. Definitivamente la Gryffindor no estaba de buen humor.

-¿Y qué quisiste decir entonces?- su tono era enfadado, aunque trató de sonar lo más comprensiva que pudo. Harry suspiro y empezó con lo que él esperaba fuera una solución.

-Yo solo… Mira, sé que te puedes cuidar sola, eso lo tengo muy claro. Pero tienes que entendernos, somos tus amigos y nos preocupamos por ti. Malfoy no es cualquier rata, no es un problema sencillo. Sé que parece un idiota fastidioso cualquiera, pero puede llegar a ser un verdadero dolor de cabeza. Te lo digo porque hemos lidiado con él más veces de las que te imaginas, y si tienes un problema con él tal vez podríamos ayudarte, si nos dejaras. No sé que te traigas ahora, pero no tienes por qué soportar tú sola a ese miserable gusano.

Silencio. Generalmente cuando estaba con ella no le importaba el silencio, pero en ese momento justo, el silencio era más insoportable que ver sus ojos furiosos. Finalmente, Sam metió la mano en la caja de colores y sacó un rojo carmín con el que continuó dibujando.

-A ese gusano miserable puedo pisotearlo cuando yo quiera- dijo mientras movía el lápiz sobre el papel-. Si, estoy metida en un enredo, pero no es nada grave. No les dije nada porque (y perdona que te lo diga) esto es sólo asunto mío, y no quería que se preocuparan y que reaccionaran como Ron. Estoy bien, de verdad. Sólo necesito que confíen un poco más en mí.

Harry suspiró.

-Supongo que es lo menos que te debo. Está bien, solo espero que ese engreído no intente propasarse contigo.

-¿Propasarse?- preguntó ella dejando su cuaderno a un lado.

-¿"Princesa"?

Ella entornó los ojos. Malfoy de verdad pagaría por eso.

-La próxima vez que me llame así, le arrancaré cada uno de sus rubios cabellos, uno por uno, y no solo los de la cabeza.

Harry rió. Eso, supuso, significaba asunto resuelto.

-Estás pálido- comentó mirando el rostro del chico-. ¿Se puede saber por qué?

Oh, si. Había estado tan preocupado por ella que casi había olvidado "aquél otro asunto".

-Yo… ¿Prometes no burlarte?- dijo enrojeciendo levemente.

-Lo prometo.

-Verás… estoy nervioso… por la prueba.

-¿La examinación de aparición?

Harry asintió lentamente. Sam guardó su dibujo y sacó una bolsita de su mochila.

-No creo que tengas por qué. Eres bueno en ello. Yo te he visto lograrlo.

-¿Tratas de burlarte de mí?- inquirió después de exhalar un quejido de incredulidad.

-No, de verdad.

-¡Por favor Sam! ¡Creo que incluso Neville logró llegar más lejos que yo! Tal vez yo no esté hecho para esto- agregó apesadumbrado.

-Eres bueno- se entercó ella-. No necesitas lograr algo en tu primer intento para ser bueno. Tienes lo que se necesita, lo sé. Sólo te hace falta… experiencia. Ya verás, con un poco de práctica serás todo un experto. Pero por ahora, me parece que tienes lo necesario para conseguir esa licencia.

-¿Te parece?

-Estoy segura. Así que arriba corazones. Toma- le ofreció la bolsita- come uno.

Harry metió la mano y sacó un pequeño rectángulo marrón. Era un chocolate. No parecía como aquellos que vendían en Honeydukes, no tenía envoltura ni se veía prolijo en toda la superficie. Lucia más bien como si…

-Dobby me enseñó a prepararlos el otro día. Dijo que esto es su especialidad en cuanto a dulces se refiere. Es el último que me queda. Anda, tómalo.

Un chocolate hecho por ella. No podía haber pedido un regalo más perfecto. Seguramente, sabía tan dulce como nunca había probado golosina alguna.

-Gracias.

-Escuché una vez que el chocolate alivia los nervios, y tú necesitas ése mucho más que yo.

-Claro- dijo asintiendo-. Supongo que por eso los preparaste, aunque siendo tan hábil en todo, no tendrás problemas.

-No soy hábil en todo. No es por elección. A decir verdad Harry, nada me podría importar menos en el mundo que ese estúpido examen.

-¿De verdad?- la cuestionó con incredulidad.

-De verdad. A mí no me interesa obtener esa licencia. Pero supongo que es importante tenerla. Un requisito, si lo quieres ver de esa manera.

-Eso creo. ¿Es tu papá el que te obliga a sacarla?

Ella bufó en esta ocasión.

-Si a mí no me interesa, a él ni siquiera le perturba.

-Entonces… ¿Es tu mamá?

Harry se sentía intrigado haciendo aquellas preguntas. Tal vez, se dijo, si sus padres estuvieran con vida, estarían entusiasmados por el que él tuviera esa licencia. Se preguntaba si el resto de los padres lo harían igual, incluso si no tenían una vida familiar medianamente normal.

-Supongo- respondió-. Creo que así es. Supongo que a ella le gustaría que yo la obtuviera.

-Ya veo.

-Harry, no está rancio, te lo aseguro.

-¿Eh?

-El chocolate. De veras, yo comí unos cuantos hace un rato. Va a envejecer en tu mano. Tal vez no sea mi fuerte, pero te aseguro que no soy tan mala cocinera, si yo misma comí de mi propio veneno.

Harry se disculpó en el acto y, lentamente, introdujo el chocolate en su boca. Era dulce, suave y plácido al paladar. Si bien no era una obra maestra de repostería fina, el hecho de haber sido preparado por sus manos lo convertía en algo especial.

Estaba delicioso.

* * *

-Granger, Hermione

Hermione se levantó nerviosa de su asiento. Su examinación había terminado hacía unos instantes. Según ella, no podía haberle ido mejor, pero como de costumbre, el recibir notas la ponía de nervios. Miró a Ron, quien a pesar de su propia inseguridad, le regaló un gesto de ánimo. La castaña se aproximó más relajada ante la mesa de inspección. Suspiró hondo, esperando por el veredicto.

-Bien, señorita Granger, excelente- dijo un anciano mago de rostro severo. Hermione abrió los ojos de la emoción.

-Impecable, señorita Granger. Impecable- la elogió el segundo de sus jueces-. Ni siquiera levantó un puñado de polvo. Una pulcritud en los movimientos como pocas veces he observado. Sin duda, una calificación perfecta.

-Muchas felicidades- agregó una mujer canosa de porte elegante: la tercera examinadora-. Pase a tomarse la foto, su licencia de aparición se la entregaremos en unos minutos, con rango Beta, he de añadir- guiñó un ojo a la joven, quien radiante de alegría se dirigió a donde debían retratarla.

-Claro, Ofelia, y seguramente, con un poco más de práctica, subirá al Alfa sin mucho esfuerzo.

Hermione no lo podía creer. Todo había salido a la perfección. Ahora tenía la licencia, y si las cosas salían como esperaba, Ron obtendría la suya y podrían celebrar su éxito juntos. Al cabo de unos minutos le entregaron el permiso. En la fotografía se mostraba sonriente. Al recibir su credencial, admiró orgullosa la letra griega Beta inscrita al frente en color dorado: el segundo grado más alto de habilidad.

-Ah, por cierto señorita Granger- Interrumpió la mujer canosa-. Hay una persona que deseaba verla. Me indicó que la esperaría al salir.

Hermione y Ron, extrañados, se dirigieron a la salida. ¿Quién podría estar buscándolos en ese día?

-Con que rango Beta, ¿eh, Hermione?- dijo una voz grave frente a ellos-. Más te vale obtener tu permiso hermanito, porque sería humillante que tu novia consiguiera la licencia y tú no.

Cabello rojo atado en una cola de caballo. Rostro sonriente, y una bellísima rubia tomando su mano.

-¡Bill!- saludó Ron emocionado, ignorando por completo aquella broma.

-¡Fleur! Creí que te quedarías haciendo guardia en el castillo- comentó Hermione.

-Y así _ega_- contestó la rubia profesora mostrando una de sus perfectas y radiantes sonrisas-. _Pego_ convencí a _Dumbledoge_ de que me _dejaga cambiag_ mi _guagdia_ de hoy al pueblo. _Tgelawney_ no _queguía salig _de su _togue_, así que fue fácil _convencegla_. Tenía que _veg_ a mis alumnos _favoguitos_ _conseguig_ su _pegmiso_ de _apaguición_.

-Claro, y por "casualidad", Bill se encontraba aquí también.

-Bueno hermanito, en realidad…- comenzó el mayor de los hermanos Weasley. Sus orejas comenzaban a tomar un leve tinte rojizo, aunque al parecer, Bill lograba dominar este rasgo mejor que su hermano.

-Olvídalo Bill. Ron a veces dice cosas sin pensar- lo auxilió Hermione. Era evidente a los ojos de todos la clara relación entre el pelirrojo y su profesora de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, pero, en base a su propia experiencia, Hermione pensaba que no tocar el tema era lo mejor que podía hacer.

-_Gon_- intervino Fleur-, ¿Cuándo _pgesentagás_ el TIMO de pociones?

-Ah… la próxima semana, junto con los de quinto- dijo apesadumbrado.

-Y lo va a aprobar con honores, ¿no es verdad?- preguntó Hermione, optimista-. Hemos estado repasando todas las recetas del manual, incluso hemos practicado. Por cierto Fleur, gracias otra vez por prestarnos el aula en tus horas libres para hacer las pociones.

-No hay de que- respondió radiante la aludida.

-¿Y los otros dos? Creí que siempre iban en grupo-. Bill volteó el rostro en todas direcciones, como esperando encontrar a Harry y a Sam no muy lejos de ahí.

-Ah, deben estar por ahí- los excusó Hermione. Ron, tan poco sutil como siempre, soltó un bufido.

-¿Pasó algo?- Fleur parecía preocupada, ya que no era común que se pelearan entre ellos.

-No, nada, insignificancias- Hermione restó importancia al problema mientras, disimuladamente, le daba un codazo a Ron en las costillas.

De pronto, se escuchó una explosión. A unos metros de ahí, la puerta de una de las tiendas salió volando por los aires. Los rostros de Bill y Fleur se ensombrecieron. El chico tomó pronto su varita y se puso a la defensiva.

-¿Qué fue eso?- preguntó la castaña.

-Ron, Hermione, busquen a sus amigos y pónganse a salvo- ordenó Bill.

De inmediato, otra detonación. En esta ocasión, los cristales de las ventanas se rompieron en mil pedazos. Bill los urgió a irse.

-No entiendo. ¿Qué demonios…?- comenzó Ron. Fleur contestó a su pregunta a medio formular.

-_Mogtífagos._ Han _gueguesado_.

* * *

-Ginny, has estado muy callada. Pareciera que un nargle hubiera hecho un nido en tu cabeza.

-Tengo un mal presentimiento Luna.

-¿Presentimiento? ¿Qué clase de presentimiento?- preguntó Luna mientras tomaba otro bocado de su panqué de chocolate. Ambas estaban sentadas a la sombra del Gran Roble. Ya que eran de quinto, no habían podido acompañar a sus amigos mientras presentaban el examen. Ginny había estado intranquila desde que los vieran partir del castillo.

-No sé, no me gusta la actitud de Sam. Comienzo a pensar que se trae algo.

-Creí que Sam te agradaba. Creí que eran amigas.

-Lo sé Luna. Pero… no sé cómo explicarlo.- Ginny bajó su manzana, la cual había estado a punto de morder, y perdió su vista en el vacío, en las profundas aguas del Lago Negro, como si así se aclararan sus pensamientos-. Ella es muy simpática y todo, pero pese a eso, hay algo en ella que no acaba de gustarme. Creí que si ignoraba esa sensación desaparecería con el tiempo, pero se está haciendo más fuerte y… creo que ya ni siquiera soporto estar junto a ella.

-¿Crees que sea un sexto sentido? ¿Cómo el de las pixies del hielo del Ártico?

-Tal vez, no estoy segura- respondió ignorando el disparate de Luna-. Pero de lo que sí estoy segura es que se trae algo entre manos, y no creo que sea algo bueno. ¿Recuerdas cuando tuvo aquél accidente de Quidditch?- Luna asintió, aunque Ginny no la viera-. Cuando fuimos a verla a la enfermería… no sé, parecía otra persona. La manera en la que nos habló… Y eso no es todo. Últimamente ha estado actuando muy extraño, como si se moviera entre las sombras. Se pasa las horas mirando el lago. Y hace unos días la vi conversando con Malfoy. Parecía que no querían que nadie los viera, pero yo alcancé a verlos. Hablaban en voz muy baja, por lo que no pude escuchar toda la conversación. Pero recuerdo que Malfoy le dio un papel, y le dijo que cuidara que nadie salvo ella lo leyera, que en el venía escrito todo. Y hoy… estaba como… ausente.

-Realmente la has estado vigilando con mucha atención Ginny- comentó Luna con su característico tono de ensueño.

-No estoy bromeando. Mira Luna, puedes ignorarme si quieres. Pero estoy segura de lo que digo, y en cuanto esos tres regresen, les diré lo que pienso, y más les vale que me escuchen.

-Te creo, aunque Sam me agrada, y descuida: seguro lo harán. Tienes el don de hacer que las personas te escuchen- agregó Luna. Se aseguró de tener la varita bien puesta detrás de su oreja antes de ponerse en pie, sacudirse el pasto de la falda del colegio, y dirigirse con paso lento hacia el castillo.

-¿A dónde vas?- Ginny se había desconcertado ante la repentina huida de su amiga.

-Oh, tan solo a hacer algo. Hay una cosa que tengo que hacer.

-¿Una cosa? ¿Lo olvidaste?- Ginny no acababa de comprender. Habían terminado los deberes, y Luna nunca olvidaba ningún pendiente, por muy despistada que pareciera.

-No es eso. No lo había olvidado, es solo que no estaba segura de cuando debía hacerlo, y creo que ahora es el momento perfecto para que lo haga. Nos vemos Gin.

Y, con una sonrisa inocente, se alejó trotando, dejando a una perpleja Ginny Weasley a sus espaldas.

* * *

-¿Qué está pasando?- preguntó Harry mientras corría entre la gente horrorizada, buscando un sitio seguro para él y para Sam. En cuanto comenzara el alboroto, la había tomado por la muñeca y la había arrastrado detrás de él, buscando cómo sacarla de ahí.

-Mortífagos- respondió ella en voz alta para hacerse oír entre los gritos de los demás-. Un ataque. Seguramente escucharon de la prueba y vinieron a atacar.

-¿Mortífagos? ¡Pero si ya habían atacado Hogsmeade antes! ¿Por qué regresarían?-exclamó perplejo. Sin previo aviso empujó a Sam al suelo y él hizo lo mismo, para esquivar los rayos perdidos de una varita.

-Precisamente por eso- continuó Sam desde el piso. De inmediato se arrastraron hasta llegar a un mostrador caído que hacía de barrera para ellos-. Ya habían atacado el pueblo, por lo que está debilitado. Unos meses no son suficientes para restablecerse de algo como eso. A demás, no todos se imaginaban que volverían a atacar el pueblo después de este tiempo, por lo que bajaron la guardia. Es el mejor momento para una nueva agresión.

-¿Pero qué buscan? ¿Por qué regresaron?

Corriendo a todo lo que le daban las piernas, condujo a su compañera por un callejón que daba a una de las calles principales, pero que él esperaba los protegiera del caos. Sam lo obligó a mirarla a los ojos.

-¿No lo entiendes? El día de San Valentín. La prueba de aparición... El colegio hizo visitas al pueblo en ambas ocasiones. No es coincidencia que la batalla haya sido hoy y no mañana. Y precisamente ahora, que son sólo los de sexto los que están aquí.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-¡Te quieren a ti!- exclamó desesperada por la poca comprensión del chico-. ¡Tú eres lo que Voldemort busca! ¿Crees que les interesa acabar con un montón de mocosos sin talento? Harry, no pueden atacarte en el castillo, por lo que lo hacen aquí… Deberíamos irnos, ponerte a salvo.

-No- Harry de inmediato replicó a la sugerencia.

-¿Pero estás loco? No puedes detenerlos. ¡Eres solo un crío comparado con ellos! Si te quedas, podrías…

-No Sam, no podemos irnos. Tenemos que encontrar a Ron y a Hermione… No puedo arriesgarlos. No dejaré que les pase algo malo otra vez.

-¿Y tú qué? ¿Acaso no cuentas? ¡Nos van a matar si nos quedamos aquí!

Entonces Harry se dio cuenta de que, al estar con él, Sam también corría grave peligro. No quería abandonar a Ron y a Hermione, no después de lo que habían hecho por él en tantas ocasiones, no cuando ya se habían convertido en su familia. Pero si algo malo le ocurría a ella, jamás se lo perdonaría.

-Tienes razón. Por eso tienes que irte. Usa la desaparición y huye. Si haces eso, tú al menos…

-Cállate- le recriminó ella-. No voy a dejarte en esto solo. Está bien, busquemos a esos dos, pero en cuanto los encontremos, nos vamos de aquí.

Harry dudó. Estaba convencido de que ella debía irse. No quería volver a sentir aquella angustia que había tenido en su última visita al pueblo. Pero al mirarla a los ojos, se dio cuenta de que cualquier argumento, motivo o súplica no iban a servir de nada: tal era la determinación que reflejaba.

-De acuerdo, vamos.

Salieron prontos al campo de batalla. No eran guerreros entrenados ni aurores del ministerio, pero debido a los entrenamientos de Quidditch, se habían armado con buenos reflejos, gracias a los cuales moverse entre el gentío aterrado no era gran problema. Y sumando dos pares de ojos vigilantes, tal vez la tarea de búsqueda fuera un poco más rápida.

Pero por más que buscaban, no aparecían. No estaban cerca de Honeyducks, ni en Las Tres Escobas. Tal vez, igual que la vez anterior, se habían refugiado. Pero el pueblo era inmenso, y encontrarlos iba a ser titánico.

Entonces Harry lo recordó. El examen de Hermione debía haber concluido a poco de que aquel infierno comenzara, así que tal vez se encontraran por ahí.

De prisa informó de esto a su compañera. Acto seguido, ignorando el humo, los heridos y la destrucción, se dirigieron hasta aquél sitio. Harry no tardó mucho en encontrar una roja cabellera.

-¡Ron!- gritó con toda la fuerza que le fue posible. Ron volteó a verlo y corrió desesperado a su encuentro.

-¡Debemos salir de aquí!- lo urgió el pelirrojo. Su rostro sucio estaba contorsionado por la desesperación.

-¡Harry, Hogwarts es el sitio más seguro ahora!- informó Hermione uniéndose a ellos.

-Listo, los encontramos. ¡Ahora vámonos!- Sam miraba en todas direcciones buscando una salida. En una callejuela cercana, a espaldas de los otros tres, divisó al rubio slytherin que la seguía a sol y sombra, oculto en la penumbra, con su sonrisa cínica dibujada en los labios.

Que se largue, eran sus deseos en ese momento. Que se lo trague la tierra, que desaparezca.

-Hermosa reunión, lástima que será cruelmente interrumpida.

Los cuatro amigos sintieron que el alma se les caía a los pies. Una silueta encapuchada, con una máscara blanca que recordaba una calavera, les apuntó con su varita, mientras otro acompañante se le unía desde atrás.

-¡Cruccio!-gritó el segundo a penas un instante después de que su compañero hiciera acto de presencia ante los chicos. Hábilmente, Hermione reaccionó a tiempo, invocando un escudo no verbal alrededor de los cuatro. Si bien no era muy fuerte, sirvió para evitar que la tortura tocase a alguno, pero la fuerza de la maldición rompió el escudo y la empujó con fuerza varios metros hacia atrás.

-¡Hermione!- fue el grito desesperado que emanó de boca de Ron. Escapándose del cuidado de Harry, Sam lanzó chispas a la cara de uno de los mortífagos para crear una distracción, y así salir en auxilio de la castaña.

El hombre no toleró aquel atrevimiento, por lo que pronto salió en persecución de Sam. Harry y Ron trataron de evitarlo a toda costa, pero aún quedaba el otro sujeto, que sin mucho esfuerzo les cerraba el paso.

-_¡Everte Statum!_- gritó Ron, haciendo que el otro mortífago retrocediera por una milésima de segundo. Intentaron escapar, pero ese hombre les cerraba el paso apenas se alejaban unos metros.

Sam corría como poseída en dirección a Hermione. Tenía que ayudarla como fuera. No le importaba que Malfoy la espirara en ese momento: tiempo de sobra tendría para pensar en una excusa. Corrió hasta que, finalmente, llegó a donde su amiga trataba de incorporarse con dificultad.

-¡Hermione! ¿Te encuentras bien?

La muchacha, aún medio tendida en el suelo, levantó sus marrones ojos para poder mirarla.

Por un segundo su corazón se detuvo. El mundo a su alrededor dejó de girar y el mutismo inundó sus oídos. El terror se apoderaba de ella con velocidad increíble. Después, su palpitar se acrecentó ante la escena que se recreaba ante sus ojos. Sin siquiera parpadear, separó los labios y, a pesar de su garganta seca, alcanzó a articular:

-¡Tú…!

Sam la miraba sin comprender, pero antes de que Hermione terminara la frase, sintió que la tomaban con fuerza por ambos brazos y la atraían con violencia hacia su captor. El sujeto que había despistado hacía un segundo apresó su cuerpo con un brazo, mientras que con el otro clavaba la varita en el cuello de la chica. Hermione quedó estática.

-Lo siento, muñeca- le susurró al oído, pero con suficiente fuerza para que Hermione escuchara-, pero hay un cambio de planes… matar a los seguidores de Potter no nos es útil ya. Tú vendrás con nosotros…

Continuó ahí, riéndose de ellas, Sam luchando contra él, Hermione vuelta una estatua.

Por su parte, Harry y Ron trataban como podían de zafarse del otro sujeto, sin conseguir ningún progreso. A su alrededor no había nadie libre para ayudarlos: o bien huían o tenían sus propias batallas. Harry comenzaba a desesperarse. El sujeto no parecía un mortífago muy hábil, pues de serlo ya los habría matado. De pronto, escuchó un grito que le heló la sangre.

-¡HARRY!

Volteó su cabeza hacia el lugar de donde provenía la voz de su compañera, y miró horrorizado cómo ese hombre la tenía prisionera. Cómo, después de decirle algunas palabras a Hermione, le daba un puntapié a ésta y corría, alejándose con Sam en brazos, para finamente, entre la multitud, escapar junto con ella.

-¡NO!

No supo como lo hizo, pero para cuando se había dado cuenta, ya había lanzado un hechizo explosivo hacia su contrincante. Ron, aunque no salió herido, se perdió en la enorme nube de polvo que acababa de producirse. Harry aprovechó el momento para salir corriendo en dirección contraria.

Corrió tan rápido como le permitieron las piernas, pasando velozmente al lado de Hermione, quien acababa de ponerse en pie, sin mirarla siquiera. Corrió todo lo que pudo persiguiendo al captor de su amiga. Finalmente lo divisó cerda de la casa de los gritos.

El mortífago se detuvo. Por un segundo, Harry creyó que la dejaría, pero momentos después su corazón se llenó de terror al mirar cómo, en un instante, el mortífago y Sam desaparecían sin dejar rastro.

No. No podía habérsela llevado, no a ella. Su corazón no soportaría el perderla. Su alma no resistiría existir si no la tenía a su lado. Tenía que alcanzarla y traerla de vuelta.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza y se concentró en encontrarla. La desesperación se apoderaba de su pecho, pero eso no le impidió el pensar en su presencia; en aquél brazalete que, conectado al suyo, los unía por siempre. Finalmente, no supo cómo, lo encontró.

A pocos metros de él llegaba Hermione, quien lo había seguido apenas lo vio pasar a su lado. Con temor miró la posición que adoptaba su amigo, adivinando lo que se proponía hacer.

-¡Harry, regresa! ¡Es una trampa!- alcanzó a gritarle Hermione en medio del caos desatado, pero era muy tarde. Harry giró sobre sus talones y, con un potente estallido, desapareció.

Cuando abrió los ojos en medio de una nube de humo mágico, se encontró en un paraje desolado: una gran colina solitaria, donde la hierba extrañamente se mantenía a un nivel razonable de altura. No se veía ni un alma alrededor suyo, lo que hizo que su respiración se acelerara: esperaba no haberse desviado mucho.

Caminó cuesta arriba con lentitud aguzando los sentidos: esperaba escuchar pasos, risas, gritos, lo que fuera; su nariz únicamente percibía el aroma a abandono de aquél lugar; sus ojos trataban de traspasar la densa oscuridad que comenzaba a cernirse a su alrededor… pero no había señal de vida alguna.

-Demonios- maldijo en voz baja, tratando, inútilmente, de no ser poseído por el pánico. Por lo que sabía, en aquél instante podían estar torturando a Sam, mutilándola o… tal vez ya estaba muerta.

Intentó no pensar es esta última posibilidad. Ella está bien, tiene que estar bien, trató de convencerse.

El crepúsculo dibujaba extrañas sombras de las pocas rocas que lo rodeaban, así como de si mismo; y pintaba las nubes sobre su cabeza de un hermoso matiz rojizo, con destellos anaranjados en las partes más expuestas a la luz mortecina del atardecer. Aquella hermosa estampa no hacía más que burlarse de su suerte.

Siguió caminando, angustiándose más a cada instante que pasaba. Cada segundo era valiosísimo, pues de ello dependía en mucho la sobrevivencia de la persona que más le importaba.

Después de un rato, que a él se le figuró eterno, vio a lo lejos lo que le pareció una montaña de piedras, mucho más grandes que las que lo rodeaban. ¿Qué era aquello? ¿Acaso sería un castillo gigantesco? ¿O quizás una mansión como la que se divisaba desde el cementerio donde (se estremeció de sólo recordarlo) Voldemort había usado su sangre para recuperar su cuerpo? ¿Se trataba quizá de una nueva guarida de los mortífagos; una casa de tortura donde estarían atormentando a Sam?

Cuando se halló cerca, se dio cuenta de que no se trataba de un castillo, sino de una serie de gigantescos monolitos que, acomodados uno sobre otro, formaban un gran círculo de piedra. No tenía ni idea de cómo había ido a parar a ese lugar en especial, pero al menos le reconfortaba saber que estaba en el lugar correcto: podía ver el resplandor del fuego y escuchar los murmullos de quienes estaban ahí.

A unos cuantos metros, su sentido común le dijo que no debía ser imprudente. Seguramente los mortífagos ahí reunidos esperaban la llegada de algún miembro de la Orden del Fénix, y si se aparecía con una actitud temeraria, lo más probable era que acabaran con él antes de que pudiera asegurarse de que Sam estaba a salvo.

¡Cómo se odiaba por no haber llevado con él su capa de invisibilidad!

De pronto, el recuerdo de una extraña sensación vino a su mente: era como si de pronto alguien hubiera reventado un huevo crudo sobre su cabeza, y éste escurriera hasta la punta de sus pies… y segundos más tarde, su figura se confundía con la tapicería del vestíbulo de los Dursley.

Se concentró con todas sus fuerzas en recordar cada uno de los movimientos que había hecho Moody esa noche, y repitió cada uno él mismo para después tocar su cabeza con su varita. Cerró los ojos esperando que algo ocurriera… y fue cuando supo que había tenido éxito.

Se miró a sí mismo convertido en un camaleón gigante, y tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible, se aproximó al lugar donde se celebraba la reunión de mortífagos.

Con sigilo, se arrastró hacia uno de los pilares monolíticos, y prestando toda su atención, intentó escuchar. La primera voz que llegó hasta sus oídos fue la de Allecto Carrow.

-Claro que vendrá. ¿No fue eso lo que dijo la mocosa? Ella aseguró que el muchacho haría cualquier cosa por sus amigos… ¡Menuda ocurrencia! Si el chico tuviera un poco de inteligencia, pensaría en salvar su pellejo antes que el de la chica.

Hubo una sonora carcajada general alrededor de la hoguera. Después, una voz de mujer continuó.

-El hombrecito es tan noble como estúpido. Recuerda que hace un año cayó redondo en la trampa del Señor Tenebroso. Todos creíamos que costaría un poco de esfuerzo, pero como te darás cuenta, ni una neurona le impidió ir directamente a salvar al imbécil de mi primo; aunque él era igual de impulsivo: si no hubiera ido a salvarlo, tal vez aún estaría con vida…

Harry apretó los puños con rabia hasta hacerse daño, mientras deseaba con todas sus fuerzas el no haber sido tan estúpido como para dejarse engañar por aquella trampa que le arrebató a su padrino. Pensó que tal vez el estar ahí él solo no era más inteligente que aquello pero, ¿qué podía haber hecho? ¿Dejar a Sam abandonada a su suerte hasta que llegaran los aurores del ministerio, momento en el cual tal vez ya habría sido demasiado tarde para salvarla? Si bien sabía que lo que hacía era arriesgado, no podía esperar a que llegara la ayuda.

-Por cierto, ¿qué hiciste con ella?- preguntó una voz desconocida, provocando que Harry aguzara aún más el oído. Fue Rodolphus Lestrange quien contestó.

-Descuida, no dará problemas hasta que llegue el momento…

Harry ya no alcanzó a escuchar más; un fuerte golpe en la cabeza lo derribó de su posición y un hechizo lo ató de pies y manos. Después, un par de manos lo arrastraron hasta el centro del círculo. Entre carcajadas e improperios, fue lanzado al suelo ante sus enemigos.

-Valla valla, pero si es el pequeño mocoso en persona…- se burló Bella enseñando su sonrisa de dientes amarillos.- ¿De verdad creíste que con ese ridículo disfraz lograrías engañarnos?

Harry la miró con todo el odio del que fue capaz desde su incómoda posición. Ante un movimiento de la varita de Rodolphus, las ataduras desaparecieron y su camaleónica apariencia regresó a la normalidad. Con dificultad y aguzando sus sentidos, se hincó sobre la hierba lentamente. Hacia donde mirase, veía las capuchas negras y las máscaras esqueléticas que helaban la sangre a la mayoría de los magos.

Estaba muerto, y lo sabía. Rodeado como se encontraba, de los servidores de Voldemort, sería el más grandioso de los milagros si lograba salir de ahí con vida. Su única esperanza era que alguien, a kilómetros de ahí, notara su ausencia y enviara un batallón de aurores en su rescate, algo bastante improbable considerando el panorama del lugar del que había desaparecido. Y aún si eso ocurría, que dieran con su posición sería un problema mayor. Si era realista, podía considerarse afortunado de estar aún respirando.

Sin embargo, a pesar del temor, de la adrenalina y la incertidumbre, no era la vida lo que le preocupaba, o al menos, no la suya. Tenía que averiguar cuanto antes lo que había pasado con Sam.

-¿Qué pasa, pequeño Potter?- se burló Madame Lestrange. Harry se puso en pie, intentando reflejar algo de dignidad. Sus cejas negras se inclinaron hacia el centro de su frente, y sus puños se crisparon de furia.

-¿Dónde la tienen?- preguntó con firmeza, mirando a la cara a su interlocutora.

-¿No es tierno? ¡El hombrecito trata de hacerse el valiente!- se burló Bella, tras lo cual sus compañeros rieron a carcajadas.

Harry sentía la sangre hervir en sus venas. Su cerebro trabajaba a mil por hora, tratando de encontrar una manera de salir de aquello, o cuando menos, de ganar tiempo.

-¡Qué hiciste con ella! ¡Dímelo!- gritó presa de la furia, pero aún conservando algo de su raciocinio. Hacer preguntas era la única forma que se le ocurría para retrasar el momento de su ejecución, o para que se le ocurriera una mejor idea.

-¿De que te sirve enterarte niño? Lo que sea que le haya ocurrido ya no es de tu incumbencia.

Dolohov levantó un rostro altivo detrás de su careta. Harry comenzaba a perder la paciencia. No sabía cuanto tiempo había pasado exactamente desde que secuestraran a Sam, y por aquellas palabras, intuía para su desgracia que ya la habrían torturado.

Los Mortífagos rieron aún más. Sus risas taladraban los oídos de Harry.

-¡Basta ya!

De repente, ante esta atronadora orden, todos guardaron silencio. Frente a él, Harry miró cómo los Mortífagos se hacían a un lado, abriendo un pasillo justo en el centro de la multitud, por donde otra figura se acercaba lenta y decididamente.

-Bienvenido, Harry Potter, a la más especial y última velada de tu vida.

La persona ante él se erguía orgullosa. Una capa, igualmente oscura a la de sus compañeros, se cernía sobre su cabeza, cayendo con elegancia a sus costados. Pero había una diferencia: la máscara que cubría su rostro.

A diferencia del resto, esta máscara no recordaba un cráneo. Por el contrario: enmarcada por la negra capucha, representaba el límpido y agraciado rostro de un niño. La hermosura de la pieza era hipnotizante, y su perfección resultaba, más que tranquilizadora, terrorífica.

Pero fue esa voz, etérea y distorsionada por la magia, grabada a fuego en la mente de Harry, la que le reveló su identidad.

-Heredero Oscuro- musitó entre dientes.

Ese maldito. Ese desgraciado que había puesto en riesgo a Ron y Hermione, las dos personas que más lo habían apoyado en su vida, aquellos por quienes no había dudado un instante en sacrificarse, se presentaba ahora ante él con tal arrogancia que a Harry le provocaron náuseas.

-Buena memoria. Es un honor finalmente vernos cara a cara. Tanto tiempo esperando este momento, y finalmente ha llegado.

-Eres un infeliz- le rugió con todo el odio del que era capaz, pero el Heredero ni siquiera se inmutó.

-Un halago viniendo del Niño que Vivió- respondió sarcásticamente. Otra risa, pero más ligera y disimulada que todas las anteriores, surgió de la muchedumbre a sus espaldas.

-¿DÓNDE LA TIENES?- rugió Harry embravecido- ¿QUÉ LE HAS HECHO? ¡MÁS TE VALE QUE SAM ESTÉ BIEN!

-Cálmate chico. No tiene sentido ya que preguntes por ella. Después de todo, ¿de qué te serviría saber lo que ha pasado o podría pasar con su vida, si la tuya está a punto de extinguirse?

Respirando entrecortadamente por la ira, trató de apuntarlo con su varita. De inmediato, los Mortífagos a su alrededor reaccionaron con el mismo gesto hacia él. Pero el Heredero, con un movimiento de la mano, les indicó que las bajaran.

-El muchacho no puede dañarme. Que levante su varita para defenderse de su inevitable destino si así lo desea. A fin de cuentas, el resultado será el mismo.

Si, Harry Potter. Ha llegado el momento de tu muerte. Deberías estar honrado. Tu vida será el precio a pagar por mi ascenso a la gloria. Algo insignificante, pero muy preciado para Mi Señor. Gracias a ti, me convertiré en la mano derecha del mago más poderoso de todos los tiempos.

Detrás, el silencio absoluto. Solo Bellatrix, la única que no llevaba una máscara sobre su rostro, mostraba su aversión por su adversario. Su prepotencia era algo que no soportaba, y sin embargo, tenía que obedecerlo.

-_¡Expel…!_- comenzó a recitar el conjuro, pero fue muy tarde para Harry, pues antes de que terminara el encantamiento, sintió como si mil cuchillas se incrustaran en cada centímetro de su piel. La maldición imperdonable del Heredero había impactado en su cuerpo incluso antes de que se hubiera dado cuenta de ello.

Para Harry pasaron horas desde que iniciara el calvario, hasta que finalmente la maldición se había detenido. Cuando abrió los ojos, se vio recostado en la hierba, la ropa pegada a su piel por el frío sudor que lo empapaba de pies a cabeza. El latido de su corazón y su respiración estaban agitados por la reciente tortura, y su boca se encontraba abierta, signo inequívoco de que había gritado con todas sus fuerzas.

-Maravilloso el lugar en el que nos encontramos, ¿no te parece?- comentó el Heredero Oscuro con complacencia-. "Stonehenge" tiene la capacidad de aislar los sucesos mágicos que ocurren en él. Ningún tipo de magia realizada en este sitio puede ser detectada por nadie. Como verás, es prácticamente imposible que vengan a ayudarte, puesto que ni la aparición puede realizarse, sino a grandes distancias a la redonda. Resígnate, Potter, tu fin ha llegado.

Con dificultad, Harry logró ponerse en pie. Finalmente, con la voz enronquecida por la tortura de aquella maldición, dijo:

-Cobarde.

Los murmullos detrás del Heredero no se hicieron esperar. Entre ellos se burlaban de la insolencia del muchacho, del pobre intento de incitar a su enemigo. Sin embargo, el Heredero Oscuro tensó cada músculo de su cuerpo al escuchar aquella palabra. La calma que hasta el momento había mantenido pareció quebrarse por un breve instante y, con la furia marcada en cada sílaba, hizo una pregunta autómata.

-¿Cómo me llamaste?

Harry sonrió para sus adentros. Al parecer, había puesto el dedo en la herida. Tal vez su rostro no fuera visible, pero su voz lo delataba.

-Dije cobarde, ¿o es que acaso no me escuchaste bien?- dijo lentamente saboreando la reacción del otro-. Eres un miserable cobarde. Actuando desde las sombras sin mostrar tu rostro. Si fueras tan valiente como dices, darías la cara. ¿O qué? ¿Tienes miedo de que quede al descubierto tu identidad? ¿Tanto temes el sentirte vulnerable? ¿Eh, Heredero Oscuro?

Los Mortífagos comenzaron a vociferar al respecto. Insolente, estúpido, eran los adjetivos que Harry alcanzaba a escuchar. Bellatrix, sin embargo, sonreía con satisfacción, pues disfrutaba tanto como Harry la reacción del Heredero.

El enemigo respiró profundamente para recuperar su temple tranquilo. Su faz volvía rápidamente a la calma y en sus labios se curvó una sonrisa malévola. Una vez más, un gesto de la mano fue suficiente para acallar a los Mortífagos detrás de él.

-¡Calma! Tienes agallas chico- respondió de nuevo con ese tono de voz despreocupado-, de verdad. Está bien, seré benévolo contigo. Después de todo, el sentenciado a muerte tiene derecho a ver cumplido su último deseo, ¿no es así?- sentenció con son de burla.

Murmullos expectantes se propagaron entre sus seguidores. Al parecer, la mayoría de ellos ignoraba la identidad de aquél que los encabezaba en esa ocasión. Bellatrix abrió los ojos, incrédula, pues se suponía que debía mantener su perfil oculto un tiempo más.

El Heredero Oscuro dirigió su varita a su garganta, y ante las palabras_ finite incantatem_, el hechizo que deformaba su voz desapareció.

Fue en cuestión de segundos, pero Harry vio pasar todo en cámara lenta.

La mano derecha se dirigió directo a la máscara de porcelana, retirándola con delicadeza, para después soltarla sin cuidado en el aire. Con la mano izquierda bajó lentamente la capucha que aún alcanzaba a cubrir su rostro en la penumbra. Sacudiendo la cabeza a ambos lados, liberó la melena que se ocultaba recogida entre sus ropas, la cual cayó limpiamente a sus espaldas, al tiempo que se escuchaba el sonido de la máscara al romperse contra el suelo.

Su corazón pareció detenerse. Sus pupilas se contrajeron por la sorpresa mientras abría los ojos verdes en su máxima extensión.

Un par de zafiros de mirada cruel, la piel del rostro, enmarcado por una larga cabellera negra, contraída en una siniestra sonrisa. La última persona que habría esperado detrás de la máscara. Sintió que el mundo se le venía encima cuando, con dificultad, pronunció en voz apenas audible el verdadero nombre de su enemigo.

-Sam…

_**En el próximo...:** El corazón de Harry queda destrozado al enterarse de que es Sam quien desea asesinarlo. La chica no paarece cambiar de posición y su destino parece sellado. ¿Qué hará harry para salir de ésta? ¿Podrán Ron y Hermione advertirle a alguien a tiempo para evitar una tragedia? ¿Quién es la persona que está dispuesta a dar la vida para salvar al Elegido?_

* * *

_O.o!!!_

_A que no se lo esperaban a que no se lo esperaban!!!! bueno, mentira, algunos si, pero a que deseaban con todas sus fuerzas que no fuera así, pero NO!!!!! muajajajaja. Ahm, quiero que sepan que siento el dolor de Harry, ¡descubrir semejante verdad de la persona que más ama! Aww, que mala soy T-T. En fin... así son las cosas. Ahm, ha pasado el tiempo así que, ¿serían tan amables de recordarme quién le atinó a sus teorías? =) Y no se preocupen, aún hay tiempo para que se cumplan (o des-cumplan) otras XD._

_Sugerencia!: pongan alerta de historia para que no se estén paseando en balde, así sabrán cuando suba el próximo cap ;)_

_Paso a responder:_

_**Any:** O.o' glup! Sentí tu varita en mi yugular todo este tiempo, pero pero, ya regresé, la puedes guardar por favor? ^^' gracias. CREO que le atinaste a tu teoría no? jeje, me sorprendí cuando lo mencionaste y se me quedó grabado hasta ahorita. Quiero saber lo que tienes que decir ahora, ¿shi?_

_**Gothic: **T-T siento la demora de verdad, espero te haya gustado lo que puse esta ocasión. Y por cierto... ¿seguirán los demás por ahí? _

_**Camila:** lector nuevo!!! espero que nos sigas hasta el final que es ya pronto (hablando de caps, porque si me voy a tiempo me linchan por aquí). Aww, que lindo review de verdad, espero saber tu opinión sobre lo que ha pasado._

_**Barbie:** oh Barbie!! no tenías que leerlo! solo ver la dedicatoria, muchas gracias!! Espero que te esté llendo super en ingeniería. Nos vemos luego eh?_

_**Dianocha:** ahm, qué te puedo decir... ¿opiniones?_

_Nos leemos!_


	24. El Secreto del Heredero Oscuro

_Hola mundo! Sip, por fin arreglé el capítulo. Lo releí varias veces y, aunque tal vez no lo paresca, cambió bastante del primer concepto y ahora me convence mucho más. Si, realmente solo arreglé la parte final, pero quedé satisfecha. Lamento la espera a la que los he sometido, pero agradesco infinitamente su comprensión (sobre todo a Dianoncha, que estudió con ahínco para su examen esperando ver capi nuevo al día siguiente). Solo me resta decirles, ahora si, a leer!_

* * *

**El secreto del Heredero Oscuro.**

_Y me adentro en el silencio._

_Me dejo invadir por esta dulce oscuridad que me protege._

_¿Será acaso que la paz tiene por rostro a la noche?_

_Mi alma se inunda de negrura mientras el dolor desaparece,_

_mientras es envolvida por el manto de sombras y solo queda en mi_

_apenas un rastro de lo que ayer fui._

_Ya no queda nada de aquel ser que existía en mi interior. _

_Solo una cosa perdura entre las sombras:_

_El silencio de la noche._

Sam lo miraba impasible, sin mutar la expresión de crueldad de su rostro. Parecía divertirse con la reacción de Harry.

-¿Qué sucede Potter? ¿A quién esperabas ver detrás de la máscara? ¿A Delacour? ¿O a Draco Malfoy, tal vez?- increpó dando un par de pasos hacia él-. ¿A quién?

-No... no es posible... tú no puedes... no...

-Eres un pésimo detective, Potter-continuó mirando sonriente al chico-. Todo este tiempo me tuviste a tu lado, tenías las pistas, y nada ocurrió. Sabías que el enemigo te rondaba, que estaba cerca tuyo. ¿Y de quién desconfiaste? De tus enemigos, e incluso de los que ya hace mucho que eran tus amigos. Jamás miraste a tu lado, jamás sospechaste de mí, una completa extraña de quien nada sabías, de quien más debías desconfiar. Y mira hasta dónde te ha traído tu propia estupidez... Hasta tu propia tumba.

A sus espaldas, los mortífagos callaban. Aún no podían creer que aquél a quien habían temido, aquél a quien habían respetado incluso cuando nunca salía de las sombras, aquél que se convertiría en segundo al mando de Voldemort, fuera esa muchacha que tenían frente a sus ojos, mucho más joven que la mayoría de ellos. Sólo algunos, ubicados al frente de aquella muchedumbre, parecían no sorprenderse con la identidad del Heredero.

Malfoy Sénior se encontraba al frente, oculto detrás de su careta, con el cuello alto y orgulloso por haber entrenado a la chica durante un año; a su lado, su mujer parecía temerosa; y en contraste, Bellatrix Lestrange miraba con auténtico odio a la muchacha.

Pero Sam no prestaba atención a ninguno de ellos. Se concentraba únicamente en la imagen lastimera del chico que tenía delante, y continuó su discurso para torturarlo.

-¿Sabes? Incluso Malfoy fue más astuto que tú. Así es- añadió con desdén al ver su gesto de incomprensión-, él descubrió que yo tramaba algo, aunque no descifró el misterio por completo. El pobre estúpido pensó que tenía el pobre objetivo de convertirme en mortífago. Pero admito que su intromisión estuvo apunto de estropear mis planes, aunque fui más astuta que él al final.

-Lo siento mi Lady- interrumpió Narcisa, adelantándose en la fila, temerosa por el destino de su hijo-. Draco no tenía intención de...

-Silencio, Narcisa. Tu hijo demostró ser hábil al descubrir parte de mi fachada, por lo que será recompensado. Desde luego, antes de eso tendré que castigarlo por su intromisión en mis asuntos- agregó con una extraña mezcla de indulgencia y amenaza. Narcisa retrocedió sumisa, volviéndose a situar a un lado de su marido, quien volteó el rostro hacia un lado en señal de vergüenza por las acciones de su hijo.

Bellatrix rechinaba los dientes. ¿Cómo podían los Malfoy tener tamaña desfachatez? ¿Cómo podían siquiera fingir obediencia y lealtad a aquella maldita mocosa? Ni siquiera se molestó en ocultar su molestia, aunque Sam la ignoró por completo.

-En fin... ¿Tienes algo que decir después de enterarte de la verdad, Potter?- preguntó socarronamente.

No, aquello no podía estar ocurriendo, simplemente no podía estar ocurriendo. Sam no podía ser el Heredero. Ella había sido secuestrada por los mortífagos. Toda esa pantalla no podía ser verdad, a menos que...

-Lucha Sam- rogó Harry desde su posición, tal como en su momento había hecho con Hermione-. Por favor, no dejes que te manipulen. No permitas que te controlen. Tú eres más fuerte que eso. ¡Tú puedes liberarte!

Como respuesta solo obtuvo la mueca divertida de ella, seguida por su risa burlona: cruel, helada... sin compasión.

-¿Crees que soy controlada como tu amiguita Granger, eh? ¿No es tierno?- comentó dirigiéndose a los mortífagos a su espalda, algunos de los cuales respondieron con una apagada risa. Después volvió a encarar al muchacho-. ¿Tú crees en realidad que yo podría ser controlada por un estúpido hechizo? Lamento decepcionarte chico, pero actúo por propia voluntad.

Harry no creía poder soportarlo. No podía ser verdad. Si aquello era un sueño, deseaba con todas sus fuerzas despertar en ese mismo instante, pues sentía estar viviendo una pesadilla.

-No puedes... tú...

-Fui yo quien encantó a Granger ese día. ¿Recuerdas que te dije que tus amigos eran un obstáculo para mi? De no ser por Delacour estarías ya bajo tierra. Tus tontos y entrometidos amigos una vez más habían arruinado mis planes. Estaba furiosa, en parte conmigo misma por no haber contemplado a tu querida veela. ¿Pero sabes? Pensé en las consecuencias que eso traía consigo.

Si, tus amigos eran un estorbo, y obligarlos a cooperar no había funcionado. Así que pensé, ¿cuál de tus amigos me ayudaría por su voluntad? Y la respuesta estaba clara: yo misma. Yo era la carnada perfecta para darle fin a este asunto, porque tú jamás desconfiarías de un amigo, y yo nunca podría traicionarme a mí misma. Después de todo, ya en una ocasión había funcionado esa estrategia, ¿no es verdad?

Entonces Harry recordó la noche en que cayó víctima del Halo de Tinieblas. Recordó cómo, con una dulce sonrisa, Sam había posado sus manos sobre su cabeza para curarlo de su fatiga. Ahora entendía la realidad: mientras la calma se hacía presente en su mente, el maligno hechizo se había apoderado de su espíritu sin que él sospechase siquiera la treta.

"_Solo prométeme que no le dirás a nadie_", le había dicho en esa ocasión. Y ahora el saber la razón de esa promesa era tan doloroso como nada en el mundo.

No, era una pesadilla. Tenía que ser un cruel engaño todo aquello. Intentó aferrarse a esa idea, a esa ilusión que simbolizaba un salvavidas en ese inmenso mar de desesperación. Pero entonces miró a la cara a la Heredera, y se percató con dolor de que aquél nostálgico brillo que tanto adoraba ver en los ojos de Sam parecía haber desaparecido.

-Creí que...- balbuceó el chico con dificultad-... eras... que eras mi...

-¿Amiga?- completó Sam por él antes de soltar una breve risa de burla-. ¿Amistad? ¿Amor? ¿De verdad te tragaste toda esa patraña del viejo Dumbledore acerca del amor? ¡Por favor! El amor es una estupidez. El verdadero poder no viene de esas cursilerías absurdas. El poder, Potter, es algo que se obtiene por medios distintos. Y yo muy pronto seré la viva prueba de ello, gracias a ti- añadió con ironía.

-¡No puedes!- se entercó Harry con desesperación, mientras el resto de los mortífagos se burlaban de él-. ¡No puedes hacer esto! ¡Hicimos una promesa!- gritó mientras con una mano se aferraba al brazalete que ella le había regalado.

-Promesa...- repitió ella en voz baja, sintiendo la esclava de fino metal reposar sobre su propia muñeca. Y fue en ese instante cuando perdió toda cordura-. ¡Para mi no significa nada esa estúpida promesa!

Harry se quedó helado al escuchar esas palabras, y no pudo hacer ni decir nada cuando ella, totalmente furiosa, gritó a voz en cuello.

-¡Abre los ojos de una maldita vez, pequeño imbécil! ¡Yo nunca fui tu amiga! ¡Para mí tus tontas palabras no significan nada! ¡Fui yo quien lanzó sobre ti el Halo de Tinieblas aquella noche! ¡Fui yo quien noqueó a Lovegood en aquél callejón para que no me descubriera! ¡Yo incendié Las Tres Escobas y lancé la maldición imperdonable sobre Granger para asesinarte! ¡Fui yo quien ideó la forma de traerte aquí hoy para acabar contigo de una vez por todas! ¡Yo! Y por si aún no te ha quedado claro, observa con atención, ¡porque esto es lo que pienso sobre tu ridícula amistad!

Y, en un ataque de ira, arrancó con fiereza el prendedor que reposaba sobre su abrigo, debajo de la túnica, y lo arrojó con odio infinito al suelo, para después levantar el pié y pisotear la hermosa rosa azul hasta que quedó completamente destrozada.

Para Harry, fue como si Sam hubiera tomado su propio corazón para hacerlo trizas. Y entonces lo entendió.

La chica que tenía frente a él no era Sam. Pero tampoco era una impostora, porque Sam jamás había existido. Aquella muchacha de gentil sonrisa y enigmática mirada no había sido mas que un espejismo que la Heredera había utilizado para que él se acercara hacia la trampa sin oponer resistencia alguna, tal como un insecto atraído por la mortal fragancia de una planta carnívora. La única razón de que se encontrara en ese predicamento era porque no se había detenido a pensar un segundo en las consecuencias de sus acciones. Ahora, moriría sin remedio alguno.

Y él tenía la culpa de todo. Él era el único culpable de haber encontrado la muerte esa noche, porque le había entregado su corazón sin reservas a una ilusión. Ella tenía razón al afirmar que él era el responsable de su propio dolor por no dudar ni un instante de una desconocida que había entrado en su vida sin motivo aparente, por ofrecerle su amistad sin conocer absolutamente nada acerca de ella, por confiar ciegamente en aquella serpiente disfrazada de cordero mientras dudaba de los aliados alrededor suyo...

Y, con profundo pesar, se percató de que ni siquiera era capaz de odiarla ahora. Tan grande era su amor por ella que ni siquiera en esas circunstancias ese oscuro sentimiento desplazaba el cariño que se había apoderado de su corazón. Lo único que podía sentir en ese momento era una infinita tristeza, un dolor creciente al saberse traicionado por la persona que más le importaba.

De repente, las piernas le fallaron, y cayó de rodillas, derrotado, al darse cuenta de la apabullante verdad de su realidad.

Sam se relajó, más serena después de haber desahogado su ira, y con una media sonrisa de suficiencia se acercó a él.

-Veo que ya has comprendido- comentó con calma. Cuando estuvo a solo unos centímetros de Harry, se acuclilló a su altura, tomó su mentón con una mano y lo levantó con suavidad, obligándolo a mirarla a los ojos, contacto que para El Elegido era un martirio-. Me alegra que por fin te des cuenta de lo que ocurre a tu alrededor. ¿Sabes? No soy tan desalmada como parezco, Potter- le susurró con voz gentil, casi seductora, mirándolo como quien mira a un pequeño que ha cometido una travesura-. No. Incluso, en el fondo, tengo algo de compasión por mis víctimas, tú en este caso. Así que para demostrarte que esto no es algo personal en contra tuyo, te daré como último obsequio una elección. ¿Qué te parece? Te daré la oportunidad de elegir la manera en que quieres morir.

-¿QUÉ?- exclamó Bellatrix fuera de si-. ¿Qué demonios te ocurre chiquilla imbécil? ¡Acaba con el chico de una buena vez!

-¡SILENCIO BELLA!- explotó la Heredera dando media vuelta-. ¡CIERRA LA BOCA! ¡NO HE PEDIDO TU OPINIÓN, ASÍ QUE CÁLLATE!

Bellatrix se quedó estática ante la respuesta, pues de los ojos de la que para ella era una niña emanaba la más pura y palpable ira. Inconscientemente, retrocedió un par de pasos para mantener su distancia, enfadándose consigo misma por tener aquella reacción ante ella.

Una vez más, recobrando de forma increíble la calma, Sam volvió a encarar a Harry con la misma expresión de dulzura amarga en su rostro, como si la interrupción nunca hubiera ocurrido.

-¿Qué opinas Potter? ¿Te gusta la idea? ¿Qué te parece? ¿Qué es lo que tú prefieres?

Podríamos pelear uno a uno, solos tú y yo, varita contra varita. Está claro quien resultará vencedor, y podrías sufrir mucho en el proceso; sin embargo, el mundo entero te recordará como un héroe, un guerrero que peleó sin rendirse hasta el final, un ejemplo a seguir para las generaciones venideras, un verdadero hombre de honor.

Aunque, por otro lado, podría darte una muerte rápida e indolora. Claro que será humillante, tú muriendo a mis pies, sin oponer resistencia, suplicándome porque te arranque la vida... ante los ojos de todos no serás más que una miserable rata cobarde; pero ¿qué importa lo que opine el mundo entero? Te irás de esta vida de forma sencilla, sin sufrir, y en cuestión de instantes, sin que lo notes siquiera, estarás en el otro mundo, saludando nuevamente a tu querida madre impura...

¿Qué te parece, eh? ¿No soy acaso generosa?- dijo con delicadeza mientras soltaba una risilla divertida-. ¿Qué decides, pequeño Potter? ¿Cuál es tu última elección?

Harry no dijo nada. No era capaz de entender sus palabras, porque ni siquiera era capaz de oírlas. Estaba hipnotizado por el rostro el su enemiga, perdido en esa faz que le resultaba tan conocida y a la vez tan extraña, sin poder aún creer del todo lo que estaba ocurriendo. No notaba a los mortífagos que lo rodeaban, no notaba el frío aire que inundaba en ese momento Stonehenge, ni siquiera el extrañamente lejano calor que provenía de la hoguera en el centro de aquél círculo de piedra. Lo único de lo que era consiente era de la mano que acariciaba su rostro, causándole un daño que iba más allá de lo físico, y de la cadena de oro que iba atada a su muñeca, sintiendo como si estuviera al rojo vivo, quemando su piel con el solo contacto del metal. Y creyó que ya nada en el mundo importaba, porque esa noche lo había perdido todo.

-¿Y bien? ¿No hay respuesta?- preguntó la Heredera después de unos segundos de silencio.- De acuerdo. En ese caso, elegiré por ti- añadió irguiéndose y empuñando nuevamente su varita en dirección al chico.

Y fue justo en ese instante que se escuchó el estruendo. Una gran explosión, seguida de gritos y sonido de confusión, llegó hasta la reunión que llevaban a cabo los servidores de Voldemort. Molesta por ser nuevamente interrumpida, Sam se volvió hacia los magos a su espalda esperando una explicación.

-¡¿Pero qué demonios está ocurriendo?

Abriéndose paso entre la multitud de mortífagos, uno más de ellos se acercaba corriendo hacia la Heredera.

-¡Explícate Dolohov! ¡Qué demonios está pasando aquí!

-Mi Lady- dijo Dolohov con inseguridad, pues aún era para él algo extraño dirigirse con tanto respeto hacia una persona tan joven-. Se trata de la Orden del Fénix.

-¡¿QUÉ?

Esas últimas palabras sacaron a Harry de su trance.

La Orden del Fénix.

¡La Orden del Fénix!

Por fin habían llegado. De verdad habían llegado a ayudarlo. De alguna milagrosa manera se habían dado cuenta de su ausencia y habían dado con el lugar en el que se encontraban. No todo estaba perdido, pensó, si Dumbledore y los otros miembros de la Orden habían llegado hasta allí.

Entonces pensó en Ron y Hermione, sus dos queridos amigos, su familia desde que había entrado a Hogwarts, las dos personas que más le importaban en el mundo seguramente eran los responsables de que aquél contingente lo hubiera localizado. Y pensó, con esperanza, que había sido un tonto al creer por un instante que lo había perdido ya todo, pues aún los tenía a ellos, a sus dos mejores amigos, a las dos estrellas que le daban luz a su camino, para seguir luchando por seguir con vida.

El sonido de lucha se hizo más estruendoso. Si se quedaba ahí de nada habría servido que aquél milagro se suscitara. La Orden se acercaba, y los mortífagos se hallaban distraídos, confusos, y la Heredera a penas dirigía su atención hacia él. Era su oportunidad. Haciendo acopio de fuerzas, sin dejar de pensar en sus amigos un solo segundo, se puso de pie y corrió en dirección contraria a aquél barullo tan rápido como pudo.

-¡¿Qué diablos hace aquí la Orden del Fénix?- exclamó la chica perdiendo la paciencia.

-Mi Lady, al parecer alguien sabía en dónde nos encontrábamos. Alguien avisó al viejo y ahora...

-¡Idiotas! ¡Ineptos incompetentes! ¡Se supone que esa horda de imbéciles debían detenerlos! ¡¿Qué demonios estaban haciendo? ¡En cuanto los tenga delante de mí los haré trizas!

Los Mortífagos se quedaron estáticos: parte desconcierto, parte por el temor que aquellos ojos azules y fríos como témpanos de hielo provocaban en ellos.

-¿Pero qué diantres esperan idiotas? ¡Vallan tras ellos! ¡Deténganlos!

Reaccionando ante aquella orden, los mortífagos se movilizaron en el acto. Sam se quedó observándolos marcharse hacia el campo de batalla unos instantes. Cuando se volvió, notó con rabia que su presa se alejaba corriendo lejos de ahí. Apretó los puños y rechinó los dientes.

De ninguna manera lo permitiría.

Una mano se posó en su hombro de forma apremiante. Se dio la vuelta para encarar a quien la interrumpía.

-Mantén la compostura- dijo la lisa voz de Lucius Malfoy, su mentor durante un largo periodo de tiempo-. Ve y comanda a los mortífagos para que no fallen. Yo iré tras Potter y lo traeré de vuelta.

Pero en lugar de acatar la sugerencia, la chica sentenció con determinación.

-No Lucius. Tú ocúpate de la Orden. Yo me encargo del chico.

* * *

Harry corría a todo lo que le daban las piernas. Tenía que alejarse de Stonehenge lo más que pudiera. Ella lo había dicho: si se apartaba del gran círculo de piedra lo suficiente podría desaparecer de ese lugar. Huiría de allí y se refugiaría en Hogwarts, y cuando Dumbledore volviese, podría contarle todo lo ocurrido, desde los planes de Voldemort por capturarlo, hasta el doloroso descubrimiento que había hecho acerca de la identidad del Heredero Oscuro.

Lo sentía, lo sentía en su cuerpo, en la sangre de mago que corría por sus venas. La influencia mágica del monumento se debilitaba a cada paso que daba. En tan solo unos metros más podría irse y estaría a salvo.

Pero de repente, cuando creía que estaría a punto de lograrlo, un gran muro de fuego negro se levantó ante él.

-¿Creías que podías escapar de mi, pequeño ingenuo?

Harry la miró a los ojos. Fuego azul de odio e ira.

-¿Por qué?- musitó desesperado.

-¿Perdón?- cuestionó Jones.

-¿Por qué?- repitió Harry-. ¡¿Por qué haces esto? ¡¿Por qué? ¡Hermione te dio una oportunidad! ¡Ron te dio su confianza! ¡Yo creí en ti! ¡Yo hubiera dado cualquier cosa...! ¡Habría dado todo por ti! ¡¿Por qué nos traicionaste?

¿Por qué me traicionaste? Era la pregunta que en realidad quería aflorar de sus labios, pero que él reprimió con todas sus fuerzas. Jones lo miró durante unos segundos para después reír burlonamente antes de responder.

-¿Por qué, preguntas? Que ingenuo eres niño. Lo hice por poder. Poder sobre todas las cosas. ¿Es que no lo entiendes? Él me ofreció otorgármelo si le ayudaba. Me prometió dármelo a cambio del insignificante precio de tu vida. ¡Con entregarle tu vida podré obtener todo! ¡Poder sobre todo mago o bruja, poder sobre cualquier cosa en este mundo! ¡Poder incluso sobre la misma muerte! ¿Ahora lo vez? ¡Me convertiré en su mano derecha, en la Princesa de los Mortífagos, siendo sólo superada por el Gran Señor de este nuevo mundo! ¡¿Por qué querría yo ser amiga de unos niñitos tontos si podía tener todo a mis pies? ¡Lo tendré todo! Y tú, mocoso problemático, no vas a arrebatarme aquello por lo que tanto he...

Pero no pudo completar la frase. Un rayo cruzó veloz zumbando a un lado de su oreja, dejándola sorprendida, para ir a parar directo en el brazo derecho de Harry. Al contacto con la maldición, sintió un punzante dolor que lo hizo caer de rodillas, y de la herida de su brazo, roja, cálida y viscosa, comenzó a brotar la sangre.

-¿Platicas con la sanguijuela eh?- dijo sarcástica la recién llegada-. ¡Tienes que matarlo, no conversar con él! ¡Sabía que este trabajo era demasiado para ti!

Bellatrix Lestrange los había seguido. Su rostro era deformado por una mueca de locura. Se notaba furiosa por la situación que era obligada a soportar.

Desde el primer instante en que la había visto la había odiado. La había despreciado desde el primer momento. El hecho de que alguien tan común, tan simple como ella, tuviera semejantes privilegios sin siquiera mover un dedo la volvía completamente loca.

-Silencio Bella- ordenó la menor. Ella no estaba menos indignada que Lestrange.

-¡Eres una mocosa cuya existencia es una simple casualidad! ¡Es ya un milagro que se te otorgara una misión de este tamaño, y te atreves a echarla a perder!

-¡Tu no tienes ningún derecho de hablarme así! ¡Cállate!

-¡Ya no voy a seguirte el juego niña! ¡Yo me encargaré del chico Potter, y tú no serás mas que un recuerdo en el olvido!-. Y, veloz como un trueno, se dirigió a Harry para gritar- _¡Cruccio!_

La maldición fue certera. Una vez más Harry sintió aquél punzante dolor que lo invadía de pies a cabeza. Sin poder siquiera ser consiente de su alrededor, deseó con todas sus fuerzas que el suplicio terminara. La voz en su cabeza solo podía decir una cosa.

_Mátame._

Sin embargo, entre todo el dolor, su cerebro fue capaz de captar dos palabras. Dos palabras que significaron el fin de su tormento.

_-¡Nocturn Vortex!_

Y fue entonces que paró. Con lentitud Harry se incorporó de nuevo, apretando con la mano libre la herida que aún dolía en su brazo para mirar horrorizado el espectáculo que se presentaba ante sus ojos.

En el sitio donde debía haber estado Bellatrix se encontraba un enorme torbellino de oscuridad. Era tan aterrador que de solo mirarlo Harry sintió temor de encontrarse cerca de él. Los agudos gritos de agonía que provenían del interior hicieron que Harry se percatara de que Bellatrix se encontraba dentro de aquella impresionante y terrorífica prisión.

-¿Qué es eso?- preguntó entre curioso y temeroso. La chica se acercó con lentitud hacia él sin separar su vista del remolino ante ellos.

-Se llama Torbellino de Sombras- explicó con calma-. Tenía tiempo que no lo usaba, y tal vez no debí precipitarme tanto: pero ella se lo buscó desde hace mucho.

-Tú... ¿tú lo hiciste para salvarme de Bellatrix?- preguntó confundido.

-No te creas tan especial, no lo hice por ti- dijo despreocupadamente. Cualquiera que los hubiera visto habría dicho que se trataba de una conversación entre dos personas comunes, en lugar de verdugo y víctima-. Bellatrix me tenía harta, verdaderamente. Durante mucho tiempo soporté sus insolencias. Soporté todo lo que me hizo, incluso las humillaciones que me hacía sufrir en secreto y que yo no podía contarle a nadie porque mi posición no me lo permitía. Pero ya no voy a soportarla. Nunca más.

-¿Está... va a morir?

-No- sentenció con una media sonrisa-, al menos por ahora. Aunque podría matarla, mientras yo no quiera lo contrario el Torbellino solamente la mantendrá cautiva... mientras sufre un martirio casi agonizante-añadió con deleite-. Quiero que sufra por todo lo que me hizo pasar. Quiero que entienda de una buena vez con quién se está metiendo. El querer asesinarte es más de lo que podría soportar. Seré yo quien te quite la vida, Potter, solo yo. Cualquier persona o ser viviente que se atreva siquiera a intentar arrebatarme el destino que por derecho me pertenece, sufrirá las consecuencias.

Aquél discurso dejó a Harry aterrado. La calma con la que decía aquellas palabras lo atemorizaba más que cualquier cosa. Porque si era tan desalmada para causarle tanto dolor a alguien sin inmutarse, solo por venganza, aunque se tratara de la asesina de su padrino, significaba que era capaz de hacer cosas inimaginables. En un intento desesperado por huir intentó desarmarla con un encantamiento no-verbal para ganar tiempo y escapar, pero la varita de su captora apenas tembló en su mano, mientras que él sentía cómo las energías abandonaban su cuerpo.

-¿Desarmarme? ¿Es lo mejor que se te ocurrió?- le espetó una vez se dio cuenta de sus intenciones-. Intenta con todo tu arsenal si quieres, anda- lo incitó estirando los brazos a sus costados-. Igual no conseguirás nada. ¿No te lo dije? El chocolate que te di tenía veneno, Potter. Un veneno especial que muy pocos conocen y cuyo antídoto es muy raro y complicado de preparar. No dudo que Snape tenga los ingredientes necesarios en su armario personal: ese hombre es un erudito de las pociones después de todo, pero con su excepción, dudo que alguien más en toda Inglaterra tenga a la mano todo lo necesario para prepararlo. Lo que hace no es propiamente matar, pero su efecto es por demás interesante. Déjame explicarte: poco a poco va sellando tus poderes hasta que, transcurridos un par de días, el efecto se vuelve irreversible, convirtiéndote en un simple y miserable squib. En la antigüedad se utilizaba como condena para los magos perversos, una vida sin magia... Pero yo, querido, lo usé para asegurarme que no me dieras problemas. Como puedes ver, esta ocasión no dejé cabos sueltos. Y ahora, si me lo permites, es momento de acabar con esta reunión.

El chocolate. Jamás se habría imaginado que aquél obsequio que tan feliz lo había hecho sería una más de sus trampas. Ahora sabía que sin duda, sin importar cuantas cosas tenía para aferrarse a la vida, estaba perdido.

-_¡Avada...!_-comenzó a recitar el encantamiento mortal.

Era el fin, podía sentirlo. Las palabras que lo enviarían al otro mundo comenzaban a ser conjuradas. Ya no podía hacer nada para salvarse, aunque había intentado hacerlo hasta el último momento. Teniendo tan cerca el final de sus días, su mente comenzó a evocar a las personas que eran más importantes para él en su vida.

Recordó a Dumbledore, su anciano mentor, el hombre al que tanto respetaba, al que había considerado un modelo a seguir desde el primer momento en el que lo había visto. Recordó su serenidad y su peculiar sentido del humor, y su mente despierta que parecía saberlo todo sobre el mundo, desde las cosas más simples hasta los misterios más complejos del universo. ¡Había tantas cosas que aún no le había preguntado! Tantas cosas que le habría gustado saber, tanto que aprender de él, y ya no podría hacerlo.

Recordó al profesor Lupin, aquél hombre de mirada afable y espíritu fuerte que había sido amigo de sus padres. Desde la primera clase Harry no había hecho más que admirarlo, y ahora que el tiempo se había encargado de fortalecer el lazo entre los dos, el destino lo obligaba a separarse de él. ¡Cómo le habría gustado decirle, aunque fuera solo una vez, de la misma manera que el licántropo lo había hecho, lo importante que era para él tenerlo en su vida! Ahora se arrepentía de tan grave descuido, y esperaba, en el fondo de su corazón, que Remus pudiera adivinarlo.

Recordó a los Weasley: a la maternal Molly, al entusiasta Arthur, a los hilarantes Fred y George, al valiente Bill, al intrépido Charlie y a la testaruda Ginny. Todos ellos se habían convertido en su gente, aquella que le había sido negada. Lo habían tomado como uno más de los Weasley aunque Harry no creía merecerlo, y lo habían hecho sentir, por primera vez en su vida, que pertenecía a un grupo llamado familia.

Recordó a Ron y Hermione, sus queridos amigos, tan opuestos entre si y a la vez tan parecidos, que lo habían apoyado hasta el final. En más de una ocasión le habían demostrado lo mucho que lo apreciaban al arriesgar sus vidas por seguirlo sin que él se los pidiera, por no separarse de su lado, por apoyarlo en las buenas y en las malas, pese a que a veces sus diferencias parecían querer distanciarlos. Al menos, pensó, en esta ocasión no habían seguido sus pasos. Esta vez, la última vez, estarían a salvo lejos de él. Lo único que lamentaba era el no haber podido despedirse de ellos antes de dejar esta vida.

También recordó a sus padres: aquellas valientes personas que habían dado su vida por alargar un poco más la suya. Aquél hombre al que se parecía tanto y a la mujer cuya mirada había heredado, a los que había conocido en el reflejo de un espejo encantado y cuyos rostros no había podido borrar de su memoria ni pasados cinco años. Recordó a Sirius, la persona que más había querido desde que tenía conciencia, al que tanto había llorado tras su partida, aquél que había dejado un hueco enorme que no acababa de llenarse aún pasado casi un año. Y se percató, con nostalgia, que estaba a punto de marcharse al mismo lugar que él, Lily y también James habían ido. Una luz en el universo de sombras que se cernía sobre él había aparecido: al menos, al final de todo, podría volver a verlos.

Y recordó, aún sin que él mismo lo deseara, el rostro de una muchacha de su edad, de largos cabellos negros como la noche y mirada azul como el profundo océano. El rostro de la Sam al que él conocía. Tan cálida y misteriosa, tan fuerte y frágil a la vez, tan diferente y tan parecida a la mujer que le daría muerte; el rostro de la Sam a la que recordaba, a la que admiraba, la Sam a la que amaba.

Y se dijo, con tristeza, que si había de morir, no había mejor manera de hacerlo que en manos de la persona que más le importaba en este mundo; porque hacía mucho que su vida ya no le pertenecía, porque se la había entregado a ella aún sin que ella misma lo supiera. Cerró los ojos esperando el fatal contacto, tratando de llevarse al otro mundo la imagen de la Sam que tanto quería, en lugar del rostro de la Heredera, grabado en su memoria.

Pero la maldición nunca lo alcanzó. Por más que esperó a que llegara, el mortal hechizo nunca lo hizo. Con inseguridad y lentitud, se atrevió a abrir los ojos, y el espectáculo con el que se encontró lo dejó completamente desconcertado.

A primera vista, parecía que el tiempo se había detenido, pues Sam estaba completamente estática sin completar la maldición que le daría la carta de triunfo. Sin embargo, tras observar por unos instantes, se dio cuenta de que ella mantenía cada músculo de su cuerpo en completa tensión, incluyendo el brazo con el que sostenía fuertemente su varita, como si luchara por hacer el más mínimo movimiento.

-_A...avada_...- repitió con voz entrecortada, pero nuevamente no consiguió completar las palabras. Tenía el rostro desencajado por el esfuerzo que hacía para conservar el control sobre sí misma.

-¿Sam?- vaciló Harry, sin saber muy bien qué era lo que ocurría. Con lentitud se acercó hacia ella, incluso cuando la razón le decía que aprovechara para huir de aquél lugar, pero simplemente, cuando se trataba de ella, no parecía atender razones.

-¿Sam?- repitió el muchacho cuando se encontró al lado de ella, tan cerca que posó una mano sobre su hombro tratando de sacarla de su ensimismamiento. Pero al sentir el contacto de su mano, la chica lo apartó con violencia de sí.

-¡No me toques!- gritó desesperada, retrocediendo un par de pasos y volviendo a apuntarlo con la varita.- ¡Yo voy a acabar contigo! ¡No te me acerques! _¡Avada...!_

Por tercera ocasión nada ocurrió. Parecía que su lengua se congelaba cuando se encontraba a medio hechizo. Harry también retrocedió, entre asustado y confuso. Ahora menos que nunca comprendía lo que estaba sucediendo. Fue entonces que se atrevió a ver directamente a los ojos de su enemiga, quien sin embargo no parecía verlo a él, lo cual lo desconcertó y llenó de angustia. El fuego de decisión que había inundado aquellas esferas parecía estar menguando, mientras que su mirada perdida parecía indicar que se encontraba sumida en una fuerte lucha consigo misma.

Y es que así era. Dentro del alma de la muchacha se libraba una guerra de la que solo ella era testigo. Luchaba contra un enemigo invisible que nadie, excepto ella podía escuchar. Miles de recuerdos llegaban a su mente, combinados con mensajes confusos de una voz insistente. Una voz que muchas veces antes había escuchado, que le susurraba al oído con urgencia. Una voz llena de ansia y anhelo, una voz que era la suya propia. Con dificultad le respondía, intentando esclarecer el huracán en el que se había convertido su espíritu.

_Vamos, ¿qué esperas? Lo tienes ahí, justo frente a ti. Mátalo._

_-Matarlo..._

_Hazlo. Ahora mismo. ¿No era eso lo que tanto habías esperado?_

Y, entre aquella lucha, surgieron fragmentos de memorias que confundieron aún más su voluntad.

"_-Es solo que no estoy segura. No sé si deba estar aquí, Allá tenía amigos, y en Hogwarts estoy sola._

_-No lo estás, yo puedo ser tu amigo._

_-¿De verdad? ¿No te importaría ser amigo de alguien como yo?_

_-No veo que tenga de malo."_

_-Yo..._

_Mátalo. Es lo que habías deseado todo este tiempo, ¿no es así? Halzo, y todo habrá terminado._

_-¿Todo este tiempo...?_

"_-Sé que lo del brazalete es una tontería, pero quería que lo tuvieras. Ha estado conmigo durante muchos años y nunca había conocido a alguien a quien obsequiársela._

_-Me encanta Sam, de verdad. Jamás voy a quitármela._

_-¿Lo dices en serio?_

_-Te lo juro."_

_Hazlo y lo tendrás todo. Todo lo que ansías, todo lo que anhelas. El precio de la gloria está frente a ti._

_-Todo..._

"_-¿Cómo puedes prometer algo que no está en tus manos cumplir? ¿Cómo puedes tener esa esperanza en tu interior, cuando yo hace mucho que la he perdido?_

_-La fe mueve montañas. Tú no has perdido la esperanza, solo crees que la has perdido. Si no la tuvieras ya, no podrías invocar a Neblina. Él es reflejo de la esperanza que hay dentro de ti. Pero puedes recuperarla; solo cree en ti, así como yo lo hago. Yo creo en ti."_

_-Yo..._

_Pronto todo acabará. Solo hazlo. ¿No quieres acaso recuperar lo que perdiste?_

"_-Eras tú quien me preocupaba._

_-Estás llorando- no fue una pregunta, sino una afirmación al observar las perladas gotas salinas en las mejillas de Harry._

_-Es que me alegra verte con vida."_

_-Yo no..._

_"-Tú también puedes mostrarme a la verdadera Sam cuando quieras, me daría mucho gusto conocerla."_

_-_¡No puedo! ¡No puedo matarlo! ¡No puedo!

La Heredera cayó de rodillas, aferrándose las sienes con ambas manos sin soltar la varita. Su cabeza era un mar de confusiones, porque pese a que su deseo era acabar con el chico, simplemente no tenía fuerzas para hacerlo.

Harry no sabía que hacer. Y aunque la razón le decía que huyera, que aprovechara aquella extraña situación para ponerse a salvo, simplemente no podía hacerlo.

Porque el corazón le pedía a gritos quedarse a su lado, porque aunque se tratara de una mujer enloquecida de poder, su rostro aún era el de Sam, y le dolía verlo sumido en tan desesperante sufrimiento.

Intentó tocarla de nuevo, pero obtuvo el mismo resultado de instantes atrás. Sin embargo, en ese momento se percató de algo que lo dejó desconcertado: la piedra del anillo que reposaba en la mano derecha de la muchacha cambiaba de color de manera intermitente, tiñéndose de sombras un segundo, para al siguiente relumbrar como una cristalizada gota de sangre.

No pudo seguir cavilando sobre aquél extraño fenómeno, porque en ese preciso momento una fuerza extraña lo empujó varios metros hacia atrás, y segundos más tarde sintió un horrible dolor recorrerlo de pies a cabeza.

Cuando tras breves instantes su cuerpo fue liberado, Harry sintió una descarga eléctrica recorrer su espina dorsal. Y aunque ya había perdido la cuenta de las veces que la maldición Cruciatus había impactado contra su cuerpo aquél día, supo que no era ésa la razón por la cual sentía una presión tan grande sobre sí mismo. Ahogó un quejido mientras llevaba las manos a su frente, donde la cicatriz en forma de rayo había comenzado a arderle como si quisiera volver a abrirse, aunque hacía años que había cerrado. Siguiendo sus instintos, viró su cabeza hacia su derecha, y por un momento sintió que su respiración se detenía.

Lentamente, con paso decidido, unos pies descalzos se aproximaban a donde él y la chica que debía darle muerte se encontraban. El frufrú de la capa que llevaba puesta era sutil, casi imperceptible, pero su presencia era imponente y aterradora. La cabeza, recién despojada de su capucha, era pálida y carecía completamente de cabello. Sin embargo, había dos aspectos de aquella persona que dejaba más que clara la identidad de aquél sujeto.

Sus ojos, inyectados en sangre, tenían pupilas alargadas a semejanza de los reptiles, y en el lugar donde debía encontrarse su nariz había únicamente dos agujeros alargados, dos rendijas que servían de fosas nasales a aquél rostro serpentinesco.

Pero fue su voz, siseante y amenazadora, cargada de falso cariño, la que sacó de su trance a la chica que se encontraba frente a Harry.

-Valla, quién lo diría. ¿Tan grande es la oscuridad de tu corazón que puedes proyectarla fuera de ti en forma del Torbellino de Sombras? Debo admitirlo, me has sorprendido a sobremanera, pequeña.

Harry estaba inmóvil, en parte por la sorpresa, en parte por el punzante dolor que le provocaba la marca en su frente. Pero, en contraste, la Heredera reaccionó en ese preciso instante. Abrió los ojos sorprendida, sus pupilas dilatándose de terror, y con lentitud levantó su rostro hacia él, el único ser sobre la Tierra que era capaz de infundirle tal terror hasta el punto de hacerla sentir indefensa. Intentó hablar, pero las palabras se negaron a salir de su garganta; simplemente miró como hipnotizada el rostro del recién llegado, consiguiendo pronunciar su nombre en un gemido ahogado al mismo tiempo que Harry lo hacía.

-Voldemort.

-¡Y tienes el descaro de pronunciar mi nombre con tus indignos labios!- exclamó ofendido el mago tenebroso, dirigiéndose únicamente a la derrumbada figura de su sirviente-. Me decepcionas Samantha. Puse en ti tantas esperanzas... Te di una misión por la cual cualquiera de mis hombres hubiera dado la vida. Te ofrecí el poder que no le he ofrecido a nadie más, la oportunidad de que regresaras el tiempo y recuperaras aquél valioso tesoro que perdiste en el pasado. Te di más oportunidades que a ninguno de mis servidores. Demostré una indulgencia hacia ti que nunca antes había tenido con ninguno de mis mortífagos. Perdoné tus garrafales fracasos dándote apenas una fracción del castigo que merecías por ellos... ¿Y es así como me pagas?

La chica guardó silencio, aún con los ojos inundados de terror mirando a su señor. Cuando parecía que ninguno de los dos diría nada, Voldemort hizo algo que Harry no se imaginó verlo hacer nunca: en lugar de utilizar su varita, levantó la mano y soltó una certera bofetada en contra de su servidora, la cual apenas emitió un silencioso gemido de dolor. Y después, sin darle tiempo a recuperarse siquiera, la pateó con rudeza en el estómago, haciendo que se doblegara de dolor ante él, aferrando su vientre con ambas manos para mitigar el dolor, tosiendo a sus pies un pequeño charco de sangre.

-¡Ya déjala!- gritó imponiéndose al ardor en su sien, apuntando con la varita al mago tenebroso, olvidando por completo que era inútil tratar de usar sus poderes . Voldemort no hizo más que levantar una mano en dirección a él para, una vez más, lanzarlo hacia atrás varios metros con la fuerza de su magia.

La espalda del chico impactó contra el húmedo césped, cortándole la respiración durante un breve instante. Cuando pudo reponerse del golpe, Harry no supo qué hacer. Sentía hervirle la sangre, pero su situación era tan precaria que no podía hacer realmente nada: su magia había sido sellada al punto que no le serviría levantar la varita. Involuntariamente, siendo presa de la impotencia y aunque el odio era más grande que cualquier otra cosa, no pudo evitar sentir un temor similar al que la Heredera sentía en aquél momento, por lo que permaneció inmóvil hincado en la hierba.

-¡No eres más que una chiquilla estúpida!- gritó Voldemort-. ¡Tienes al muchacho en bandeja de plata, y no eres capaz de acabar con él! ¡Vine a este lugar esperando encontrar el cadáver de Potter a mis pies, encontrarte a ti triunfadora, y mira en cambio con lo que me he topado! ¡Eres una vergüenza para mi causa!- tomó aire y calló un momento. Cuando volvió a hablar lo hizo con un tono más relajado-. Pero no tengo tiempo para perderlo contigo. De ti, miserable alimaña, me encargaré más tarde. Por ahora debo encargarme de atar los cabos que dejaste sueltos.

Con lentitud se separó de la chica y caminó un par de pasos para encararse con Harry. Éste, destilando ira por cada poro, no atinó a hacer un solo movimiento.

-Finalmente te ha llegado la hora, muchacho. Lo que mi servidora no ha logrado hacer tendré que hacerlo por cuenta propia. Ahora, despídete de esta vida, porque tu momento ha llegado. _¡Avada kedavra!_

Harry sintió que su pulso se detenía, pero momentos después se dio cuenta de que no era a causa de la maldición asesina, sino por la sorpresa que le había causado el espectáculo ante sus ojos.

En lugar del rayo verde que esperaba, Harry se vio envuelto en un remolino oscuro que se cernía a su alrededor. La opresión del aire que había al interior del vórtex era lo que le había ocasionado aquella sensación, pero duró apenas unos instantes, porque el contacto con la letal energía disolvió aquella columna que se elevaba a su alrededor.

Sin entender muy bien qué era lo que había pasado, dirigió su mirada hacia Voldemort, que a su vez lo observaba con los ojos centelleantes de ira.

-Sobre mi cadáver le pones una mano encima.

Lentamente, con la boca manchada de sangre, pero más decidida de lo que nadie la había visto en toda su vida, Sam se levantó del pasto y se dirigió con paso firme hacia Voldemort.

-Tú... ¿Cómo osas desafiarme, chiquilla insolente?

Harry no entendía nada. Recordó las palabras de ella minutos atrás: cualquier ser viviente que intentara quitarle la vida en su lugar, pagaría las consecuencias. ¿Significaba acaso que su deseo de matarlo era tan grande que era capaz de olvidar sus miedos, de enfrentarse al Mago Tenebroso sólo para conseguirlo?

-Ya no voy a ser tu marioneta- le espetó segura de sí misma-. Ya no más, Voldemort. Ya me cansé de hacer tu trabajo sucio mientras te sientas cómodamente frente al fuego. Ya me cansé de que te regodees de mis logros sin que tú muevas un solo dedo. ¡Ya me cansé de hacer todo el trabajo y que tú te lleves la gloria! Estoy cansada, por eso no pienso seguir bajo tus órdenes. Soy lo suficientemente fuerte para conseguir mis metas por mí misma. Ya no te necesito. Ya nunca más.

-Insolente...- repitió Voldemort bullendo de ira y lanzando otro _Cruciatus_ hacia Harry, a lo que Sam reaccionó convocando un escudo alrededor del muchacho, exclamando con rabia.

-¡Dije que no vas a tocarlo!

Sam volteó su rostro hacia Harry y sus miradas se cruzaron. Él se sorprendió al notar que, aunque la rabia aún se reflejaba en los azules ojos de Sam, el hielo que los había inundado toda la noche precia haberse evaporado. Volteó por un instante para ver su mano derecha y miró su anillo, rojo como la sangre, refulgir ante el oscuro brillo del fuego negro.

Cuando de nuevo cruzó miradas con Sam, le pareció escuchar su voz dentro de su cabeza, sin la calidez que la caracterizaba, pero sin la frialdad con la que se había dirigido a él desde que se encontraran en Stonehenge.

_Aún estás a tiempo. La influencia del Gran Círculo es débil a esta distancia y la poción no ha acabado de hacer efecto en ti. Reúne toda la magia que aún te queda, concéntrate y desaparece. Ve a Hogwarts y alerta a todos de lo que te ha pasado. Cuéntale a Dumbledore lo que haz visto con detalle, sin omitir nada, ¿entendiste?_

-... ¿Cómo te atreves a levantar tu varita en mi contra?- escuchó que Voldemort rugía en contra de Sam, lo que le indicó que aquella conexión entre ambos había durado apenas unos segundos-. ¡Yo, que te he dado todo! ¡Por mí existes! ¡Yo te hice lo que eres ahora! ¡Por mi benevolencia sigues con vida! Si no fuera por mi consideración hacia ti...

-Si eso es lo que piensas de mí, creador mío, entonces, para ser libre, no tengo otra opción que destruirte.

Harry escuchó esas palabras lentamente, y para cuando fue capaz de descifrar su significado , Voldemort ya había lanzado el primer ataque.

-¡NO!- gritó con todas sus fuerzas.

¿Acaso estaba loca? Voldemort iba a destruirla. Nadie, salvo quizás Dumbledore y la Orden del Fénix, podía hacerle frente al mago oscuro y salir con vida. ¿Qué podía hacer ella en contra de él? Pero, sin poder aún pensar claramente del todo, se limitó a mirar el combate que tenía lugar ante sus ojos.

Un rayo púrpura se dirigió hacia el pecho de Sam, pero ésta hábilmente lo esquivó. Sin perder la calma, la muchacha clavó su varita en el pasto, provocando que una inmensa grieta se abriera ante ella, de la que comenzó a salir magma, piedras fundidas del interior de la Tierra, las cuales dirigió como una ola directamente hacia su enemigo.

Voldemort no perdió el tiempo. Levantando las manos hizo aparecer una gran masa de agua que, al contacto con el magma, se evaporó instantáneamente, provocando una gran nube que cubrió todo el paisaje.

Sam aguzó sus sentidos para no ser sorprendida. Con un movimiento de muñeca comenzó a disipar la niebla que la rodeaba, justo a tiempo para ver cómo Voldemort hacía pedazos la gran mole de roca en la que el magma había quedado convertido, para utilizar los fragmentos como proyectiles en su contra. Rauda como el pensamiento, Sam desapareció del campo de tiro, esquivando por apenas un pelo una gran roca que había estado a punto de aplastarla.

Reapareció unos metros mas allá, convocando un rayo con la varita y dirigiéndolo hacia su enemigo, quien en un parpadeo esquivó el nuevo ataque. Harry estaba tan asombrado del espectáculo ante él que no conseguía concentrarse en reunir su magia para huir. Entonces Voldemort convocó un centenar de flechas plateadas, todas incendiadas con el mismo fuego negro que hacía de muro frente a él, y las dirigió hacia la muchacha, poseído por la ira.

Sam entonces formó otro escudo en derredor suyo, en el cual las flechas se desintegraban a penas hacían contacto, sin herirla. Sin embargo, Voldemort aprovechó la distracción para aparecer más cerca de ella y lanzar un hechizo negro en contra de su otrora fiel sirviente. Sam reaccionó a tiempo para rechazarlo, pero la sonrisa maligna que se reflejaba en el rostro de su atacante la alertó, dándose cuenta de que su maniobra defensiva había desviado el rayo directamente hacia Harry, quien había corrido en su auxilio en cuanto había adivinado las intenciones del mago. Soltó una maldición por haber tenido tamaño descuido.

Harry también se percató de ello, pero por más que intentó invocar él mismo un escudo, no fue capaz de conseguirlo. Aún se encontraba muy débil por el veneno que había ingerido y su cuerpo no parecía querer responderle ni para ponerse a salvo. Justo cuando creyó que estaría perdido, un imponente tigre plateado se interpuso en la trayectoria del encantamiento, recibiéndolo en su lugar y rugiendo dolorosamente por el impacto antes de evaporarse en el aire. Al mismo tiempo, escuchó un grito desgarrador a pocos pasos de él. Volteó el rostro y se percató de que Sam se había aparecido a su lado para poder convocar a su _patronus_ lo suficientemente cerca como para que éste lo salvase justo a tiempo; sin embargo, cuando _Neblina_ recibiera el encantamiento en su lugar, había desaparecido, y al ser éste un reflejo de su alma, Sam había sentido el dolor de su invocación como si fuera el suyo propio. Pocas cosas podían hacerle daño a un _patronus,_ y aquél encantamiento era lo suficientemente poderoso para hacerlo. Aún sabiendo eso, la muchacha lo había arriesgado para proteger a Harry del ataque.

Desconcertado, Harry salió de su estado de asombro y se acercó a Sam, preocupado por el estado en el que se pudiera encontrar.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- preguntó con angustia. La chica se encontraba de rodillas y sudaba frío a causa del dolor.

-¿E-er-res to-tonto o-o q-ué?- preguntó con voz entrecortada, los ojos entrecerrados por el esfuerzo que hacía por recuperarse-. ¿Qué no entendiste? ¡Que te largues de una vez!

Harry quedó mudo ante su respuesta. Y entonces lo comprendió todo. En verdad no lo estaba imaginando. Sam hacía todo aquello para salvarlo de la muerte, aún cuando su deber y deseo era quitarle la vida. Ella se estaba jugando el pellejo contra Voldemort no para derrotarlo, sino para darle tiempo de escapar, más tiempo del que él mismo ya había desperdiciado. Y si alguna oportunidad tenía de salir, si no victoriosa, sí viva de aquella batalla, Harry la estaba echando al drenaje al permanecer en ese lugar, siendo más un estorbo que una ayuda, pues ella no podía luchar y concentrarse plenamente si al mismo tiempo tenía que protegerlo.

La vio ponerse en pie nuevamente para continuar con la lucha, y entonces decidió que haría lo que ella le pedía. Se esforzó más que nunca en concentrarse, en sentir aquella magia que corría por sus venas, la que había heredado de la sangre de James y de Lily, para canalizarla en un solo esfuerzo y desaparecer de ahí cuanto antes.

Porque aún tengo que seguir con vida se dijo a sí mismo evocando nuevamente los rostros de sus seres queridos. Porque si esa profecía debe ser cumplida para que estén a salvo, no puedo rendirme todavía.

Sam estaba furiosa. Levantó la varita y, a una orden mental suya, hizo aparecer a un centenar de cobras adultas, que se dirigieron velozmente ante un atronador _ataquen_ dicho en _pársel_ por sus labios. Harry se sorprendió de que las serpientes hicieran caso de su orden, y fue entonces que se percató de que, al igual que él, ella podía hablar el lenguaje de las serpientes.

Voldemort rió burlonamente antes de ordenar él mismo que atacaran a su contrincante. Sam maldijo para sus adentros haberse dejado cegar por la rabia a tal grado de olvidar que su oponente también podía comunicarse con aquellos reptiles. Sin embargo, no dejó que su error la venciera. Con imponente seguridad volvió a ordenar a las serpientes que atacaran, orden que acataron la mitad de ellas, por lo que el ejército, dividido en dos, se dirigió cada uno hacia su objetivo.

Tratando de no volver a perder la calma, Sam convocó una llamarada de fuego negro que convirtió a las serpientes en cenizas, mientras que Voldemort las hizo volar en mil pedazos, provocando una lluvia que desperdigó los restos de aquellos desgraciados reptiles por todas partes. Aprovechando la confusión del momento, Voldemort desarmó a su antigua servidora, quien invocó mentalmente a su varita. Justo en ese momento, Harry terminó de acumular la magia necesaria para efectuar la desaparición.

Pero en el preciso momento en el que la mano de la chica se aferró alrededor de su varita, sintió que una angustia horrorosa le oprimía el pecho. Harry también fue capaz de sentirlo. Un viento helado se apoderó del páramo en el que se encontraban, y la luz del fuego, de la hoguera a la distancia, e incluso la de las mismas estrellas, se apagó dejándolos en completa oscuridad.

-No...- susurró la muchacha al adivinar la presencia de aquellos horripilantes seres. Harry también los sentía, conocía de sobra aquella sensación desesperante que se apoderaba de él ante su sola presencia.

Atravesando las llamas negras sin que éstas los dañaran, diez figuras encapuchadas se dirigieron flotando en el aire hacia Sam. La chica los miraba con el miedo reflejado en sus facciones mientras, desesperada, intentaba convocar al animal que la protegería de los dementores.

_-Expecto patronum_- susurró intentando que no le temblara la voz, cosa que evidentemente no había conseguido. De su varita no salió más que una débil voluta de humo plateado que se evaporó al instante.

Voldemort sonreía triunfante, mirando a su creación, como él la llamaba, sufrir ante las criaturas que le servían desde hacía tiempo.

-¿Qué te parece, querida? Al parecer mis refuerzos han llegado. No olvides que yo sé todo sobre ti. Tú más grande debilidad son estas criaturas. Nunca has sido capaz de hacerles frente, ¿o me equivoco?

-¡Aléjense de mí!- rogó a voz en cuello presa del pánico, retrocediendo como un cachorro indefenso ante la presencia de los dementores-. _¡Expecto patronum!_

Una vez más, sólo humo plateado. El tigre que la protegía se negaba a aparecer ante ella. Sin poder evitarlo, su mente se llenó de aterradoras imágenes, haciéndola soltar un grito de desgarradora angustia.

-_Expecto.._.- escuchó Harry una última vez, pues en ese instante Sam soltó la varita y no fue capaz de pronunciar un hechizo más. El Torbellino de Sombras desapareció, pues su creadora era ahora incapaz de mantenerlo en pie, revelando la desmadejada figura de Bellatrix que había mantenido oculta hasta entonces. Los dementores se cernían lentamente sobre Sam, bajando sus capuchas, dispuestos a darle el beso que le succionaría el alma.

-No... por favor- Harry escuchó su voz trémula, perdida ya en sus más angustiantes memorias-. Gwin... no...

Entonces, sin pensarlo, sin dudarlo, Harry hizo algo muy valiente, muy noble y muy estúpido. Toda la magia que había reunido fue dirigida, en lugar de a todo su cuerpo, a un solo punto: el extremo de su varita, y con todas las fuerzas de su alma gritó:

_-¡EXPECTO PATRONUM!_

Un imponente ciervo plateado surgió a un lado de Harry y, al tiempo que éste corría con todas sus fuerzas, emprendió el trote y arremetió en contra de los dementores, haciendo que se alejaran lo suficiente como para que el chico llegara a arrodillarse a un lado de Sam, hecha un ovillo sobre el pasto, y la tomara entre sus brazos, a la vez que _Cornamenta_ hacía de barrera entre ambos y los dementores.

-¡Sam, por favor, háblame!- pedía Harry tratando de hacerla reaccionar, pero era inútil, como muy pronto comprendió. La chica tenía la mirada ausente y el brillo había escapado de sus ojos. Estaba inconsciente, aunque viva aún, perdida en el mundo de dolor que los dementores habían conseguido crear en su mente-. ¡Resiste, por favor! ¡No te vallas, no me dejes!

-¡Qué enternecedor!- se burló Voldemort al ver la conmovedora escena-. ¿Quién lo diría? A pesar de las traiciones, el Niño que Vivió es demasiado noble para dejar abandonada a su querida protegida. Eres un estúpido, Potter. Debiste aprovechar la única oportunidad que tenías de salvar tu pellejo antes de intentar rescatar a una basura como ella. Pero supongo que es natural: tu madre impura murió de la misma patética manera en que tú vas a hacerlo.

Harry lo miró lleno de odio, pues su ira era tal que le impedía gritarle a Voldemort todo lo que su mente pensaba. Sintió a Sam temblar entre sus brazos y volvió su vista hacia ella. Las lágrimas brotaban a raudales de sus ojos, empapando su rostro de amargos recuerdos. En voz apenas audible pronunció una sola palabra, reflejando tanta desdicha que a Harry se le partió el corazón de solo escucharla.

-Ma...dre...

-Patético- dijo el mago tenebroso-. Tiene bien merecido el destino que le ha tocado.

Voldemort pagaría. Pagaría el sufrimiento que le estaba haciendo pasar a la chica que más le importaba en el mundo. Pero, aunque le doliese admitirlo, no tenía la fuerza suficiente para enfrentarlo. Sentía cómo, poco a poco, su _patronus_ se debilitaba. Apenas unos minutos cuando mucho era lo que duraría la protección mágica que el ciervo les brindaba, pues él mismo estaba muy débil como para mantenerla.

A lo lejos escuchó voces de gente aproximarse: seguramente la Orden, pero estaban demasiado lejos como para rescatarlos, pensó; no llegarían a tiempo.

-Debo irme, mocoso- dijo Voldemort con fastidio y enojo-. Dumbledore estará pronto aquí. Debería matarte ahora, pero el ser acabado por los dementores será un mejor final para ti, ¿no te parece? Lo siento mucho por el viejo, porque sólo llegará para mirar los cuerpos sin alma del Elegido y la traidora. Hasta nunca, Harry Potter.

Giró sobre sus talones y se dirigió hacia Bellatirx, para tomarla de la muñeca y, en una nube de polvo, desaparecer junto con ella.

Tras ver a su enemigo marcharse, con la interrogante en su cabeza Harry se obligó a concentrarse en mantener a_ Cornamenta _de pie. Aferró a Sam como si en ello se le fuera la vida, observándola, deseando con todas sus fuerzas poder hacer algo para sacarla de aquél trance en el que había caído.

Finalmente, aunque luchó hasta el cansancio por evitarlo, las fuerzas lo abandonaron y en un instante su _patronus_ desapareció.

El efecto fue instantáneo. El frío lo inundó por completo y los recuerdos de su doloroso pasado comenzaban a hacerse presentes en su mente. La voz de su madre intentando salvarlo comenzaba a hacer eco en su cabeza, aún cuando se empeñó por alejarla de sí.

Sucumbiendo velozmente ante los dementores, Harry se recostó en la hierba, acunando a Sam en su pecho, aún perdida en sus memorias, incapaz de escucharlo, temblando a convulsiones entre su protector abrazo.

-Tranquila, estoy contigo- le susurró débilmente descansando el mentón sobre la coronilla de ella-. Todo va a estar bien- mintió, pues sabía que nadie llegaría a tiempo para rescatarlos.

Increíblemente, Sam dejó de temblar. Intentando ignorar los gritos de angustia de Lily en su cabeza, Harry sonrió por haber conseguido tranquilizarla, aún si ella no era capaz de escucharlo por completo.

Los dementores se aproximaron a ellos, furiosos por la anterior interrupción que habían sufrido, dejando ver los agujeros que tenían por bocas dispuestos a arrebatarles las almas a aquel par de humanos indefensos. Harry sintió que las tinieblas inundaban su alma, mientras sus últimas energías abandonaban su cuerpo, nublando su visión.

Después de todo, el final si había llegado.

-Todo va a estar bien- repitió por última vez antes de abandonarse a esa oscuridad infinita.


	25. Convalecencia

_¡Hola mundo! Después de salir de ese armario evanescente al que llaman Universidad, regreso con capi nuevo. Espero les guste =D está larguito, tratando de compensar lo mucho que esperaron. Les dejo su regalo de año nuevo. ¡A leer!_

_Ah, antes de que continúen... ¿puedo pedirles de regalo un pequeño review?_

* * *

**25**

**Convalecencia**

A lo lejos escuchaba voces. Eran lejanas, y ante sus oídos completamente ininteligibles. De repente sintió algo muy pesado, como una gran losa de piedra que cubría cada partícula de su ser.

Tardó un rato en percatarse que ese peso provenía de su propio cuerpo. Cada centímetro de su piel, podía sentirlo, estaba adolorido como nunca antes, como si hubieran clavado un millón de agujas sobre su piel para dejarlas ahí durante horas antes de retirarlas.

A su alrededor todo era penumbra. Una débil luz trataba de colarse por entre las sombras, sin embargo, no lograba iluminar su panorama.

"_¿Estoy muerto?"_Se preguntó por un instante.

Si aquello era en verdad la muerte, era completamente diferente a como la había creído. Estaba seguro de que una sensación apacible lo cubriría en el momento de su deceso; sin embargo, se encontraba en aquél limbo de sombras y voces, sintiéndose extrañamente desdichado y completamente confundido.

Entonces se percató de que, si aún era capaz de sentir dolor, era porque definitivamente seguía con vida. Las voces fueron haciéndose cada vez más fuertes conforme pasaba el tiempo, pero aún era incapaz de entender lo que decían. Se animó, pues, a abrir lentamente los ojos.

Por un segundo, la luz mortecina del crepúsculo lo deslumbró, para dejar libre a su borrosa vista un elevado y marmóreo techo. Sin reconocer a bien el lugar en el que se encontraba, giró la cabeza, que permanecía recostada en un mullido almohadón de plumas, para mirar un biombo verde que ocultaba el resto de la estancia de su campo de visión. Aún así, no necesitó más para comprender que se encontraba en la enfermería del colegio.

"_Bien, un misterio develado"_, pensó para sí mientras su mirada se dirigía nuevamente al techo. No era la primera vez que despertaba en la enfermería con la impresión de haber sido arrollado por una manada de centauros. Pero aún quedaba la interrogante de la razón que lo había llevado a terminar tumbado en aquella cama, en nada comparada con su cómodo colchón de la Torre de Gryffindor. Suspiró.

Aún se sentía desdichado, sin conocer exactamente el motivo. Era extraño, pues no recordaba tener razones para sentir un frío tan grande en el pecho, tan nítido, tan plástico, tan enfermizo. Era como si la felicidad le hubiera sido arrancada del mismo corazón. Sentía como si vivir fuera doloroso. Recordó que, momentos atrás, creía haber estado muerto. Deseó con tristeza que hubiera sido verdad, aunque su conciencia le decía que, en realidad, no tenía motivos para un deseo como aquél.

-Oh, Potter, ¡al fin despertaste!- escuchó que una voz le decía mientras una sombra corría los biombos que lo mantenían aislado. Aún cuando no llevaba puestas las gafas, reconoció de inmediato la silueta de la enfermera del colegio-. Caramba chico, ¡nos has pegado un susto de muerte! Después de tanto tiempo cualquiera habría dicho que darías signos de mejoría; pero, por otro lado, supongo que lo que has vivido tampoco ha sido una bonita y sencilla experiencia, ¿o me equivoco?

Harry no contestó, se sentía demasiado deprimido para articular palabra alguna. Se limitó a mirar largamente a la enfermera mientras ésta movía el otro biombo y hacía algunos movimientos de varita.

-Me parece que ahora que estás despierto no vas a necesitar más de éstos- dijo refiriéndose a las improvisadas paredes que lo rodeaban. Amablemente le alcanzó las gafas, las cuales se puso con la mano izquierda, y con habilidad lo ayudó a sentarse. Sin saber exactamente de dónde la había sacado, Harry recibió con mano temblorosa la taza humeante que ella le ofrecía-. Anda, bébelo todo.

Harry miró el recipiente con cierto recelo. Ciertamente, no estaba de humor para beber lo que fuera que contuviera aquella taza. Deslizar una desagradable poción por su garganta era lo último que le apetecía.

-Anda- insistió Madame Pomfrey-. Es sólo chocolate caliente. El ataque de los dementores fue ya hace tiempo, pero no estará de más que lo bebas.

Harry llevó la taza a sus labios y no la despegó hasta que la hubo vaciado por completo: como por arte de magia, la tristeza que lo invadía desapareció y fue reemplazada por una reconfortante sensación de calidez.

-Gracias- alcanzó a musitar débilmente mientras la enfermera volvía a recostarlo. Ella pareció ignorar su gesto y se dirigió con paso presuroso a registrar su progreso en su despacho.

Así que dementores. Bueno, eso explicaba hasta cierto punto su actual situación, pero le parecía que debía haber algo más, algo que no alcanzaba a recordar, algo que lo hubiera dejado en un estado tan lamentable que no había tenido más remedio que terminar tumbado en la enfermería. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaría ahí exactamente? Por las palabras Madame Pomfrey y la sensación de que estaba hecho de madera petrificada, debían ser al menos un par de días. Dándose cuenta de que su cuerpo parecía entumido por no cambiar de posición, intentó incorporarse de nuevo apoyándose sobre sus brazos hasta quedar sentado sobre la cama; fue entonces cuando un agudo dolor viajó directamente de su brazo derecho hasta su cerebro, obligándolo a soltar un quejido y a mirar en dirección a la fuente de aquella desagradable sensación.

Quedó asombrado al notar un blanco vendaje alrededor de su extremidad, el cual iba tiñéndose del rojo de su sangre poco a poco. De pronto recordó la manera en la que se había causado aquella herida.

De golpe, un remolino de imágenes desordenadas le vino a la mente, llenando en segundos los muchos huecos de su memoria de forma caótica, mostrándole en un instante todos los sucesos que había vivido en una noche.

Instintivamente, llevó ambas manos a sus sienes, sin importarle ahora el malestar de su brazo herido. En aquél preciso instante la sensación de que el cerebro iba a estallarle era más dolorosa que cualquier otra cosa. Recordó todo: el examen de aparición que no había presentado, el ataque en el que se había visto inmiscuido, el secuestro de una persona querida, la hoguera rodeada de mortífagos, las serpientes, el muro de fuego, el torbellino de amenazadora oscuridad...

Ahogó un grito con todas sus fuerzas, pensando que enloquecería de seguir así. Trató de tomar el control de la situación en cuanto fue plenamente consciente de lo que le ocurría. Respiró hondo, tratando de concentrarse, y apretando aún más su cabeza con ambas manos, empleó todas las fuerzas de su alma en poner orden a sus turbulentos pensamientos, descargando lo superfluo, desechando lo conocido, absorbiendo lo relevante y archivando en su memoria aquellas cosas que merecían la pena recordar. Era una tarea titánica, pero tenía ya bastante práctica en ello: afortunadamente, Dumbledore había destinado parte de sus clases particulares en instruirle en aquel arte de la mente, cosa que ahora agradecía. Aunque, si era objetivo, nunca había experimentado un caos tan grande en su cabeza durante sus sesiones de entrenamiento.

Una vez más, escuchó lejano el sonido de pasos. La enfermera caminaba a prisa, con paso molesto, a la entrada de su santuario de curación, seguramente indignada de que a aquellas horas hubiera alguien que llamara con tanta insistencia a la puerta. Por un instante Harry le dedicó un breve pensamiento a aquellas acciones, pero de inmediato se arrepintió de ello, pues al desviar su atención el caos había intentado salirse nuevamente de control.

De nueva cuenta respiró profundamente y volvió a su labor de poner orden a sus pensamientos. Poco a poco el desorden disminuía, aunque aún sentía cierto malestar. Finalmente llegó el punto en el que solamente percibía aquello como una jaqueca, que si bien lo incomodaba, ya no representaba un suplicio tan grande.

-¿Potter?- escuchó que alguien lo llamaba.

Entreabrió los ojos, cerrados por el estupor de aquella desagradable experiencia, tratando de no desviar demasiado su atención de su tarea por temor a que todo su esfuerzo volviera a amenazar con venirse abajo, para vislumbrar la silueta de la enfermera del colegio.

Al parecer, a Madame Pomfrey no le extrañaba en lo absoluto la posición en la que había encontrado a su paciente. Seguramente consideraba de lo más normal que sintiera malestares después de estar tantos días en cama. De modo que se limitó a informarle.

-Hay una persona que desea verte. Si te sientes demasiado indispuesto, puedo pedirle que venga después.

-No, no... Que pase- respondió automáticamente. No estaba precisamente de humor para visitas, pero aún se sentía demasiado desorientado como para formular a conciencia una respuesta.

Tras unos segundos, se preguntó el por qué la enfermera se había tomado la molestia de preguntarle si se sentía indispuesto. Generalmente, si ella evaluaba que sus pacientes no estaban en condiciones apropiadas, simplemente no les dejaba recibir visitas.

Pronto obtuvo la respuesta que buscaba.

-Harry, me alegro de verte.

Al escuchar esa voz se olvidó por completo de su jaqueca. Levantó el rostro a toda velocidad para averiguar por sus propios ojos que sus oídos no lo engañaban. Se encontró al instante con un rostro amigable enmarcado por una ceniza cabellera.

-¡Remus!

Casi brincó de su cama al ver al profesor con vida, sano y salvo ante él. El licántropo sonrió paternalmente al observar su reacción. Durante meses, el muchacho había estado verdaderamente angustiado al no saber a ciencia cierta cuál había sido la suerte que había corrido su antiguo maestro durante el Primer Ataque a Hogsmeade al separarse de él. Lupin no se había olvidado de enviarle cartas continuamente, pero todas eran tan faltas de contenido real que Harry no había podido hacer otra cosa que sentir una terrible angustia. De pronto, su rostro se ensombreció.

-Es bueno saber que despertaste. Estábamos realmente preocupados por ti y...

Retrocedió un paso, retirando velozmente la mano que había estado a punto de colocar sobre su hombro, pues Harry había rechazado el contacto de forma algo violenta. Antes de que pudiera siquiera preguntarle por la razón de su comportamiento, Harry estalló.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste? ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada? ¿Tienes idea de lo que he sufrido por tu culpa?

-¡Pero qué...! ¿De qué estás hablando Harry?

Harry no pudo más, temblaba de rabia, de emoción, de alegría, de tristeza, de alivio, de decepción. Eran tantos los sentimientos encontrados que albergaba por dentro que él mismo no comprendía del todo su verdadero sentir.

-¡Del ataque, de eso hablo! ¿Por qué no me dijiste que te habían herido? ¿Por qué me ocultaste que te habías enfrentado a una banshee ese día? ¿Por qué me ocultaste que habías estado internado en San Mungo? ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada en tus cartas? ¡Estaba volviéndome loco por no saber qué había sido de ti! ¡Eres igual a Dumbledore! ¡Tú, todos lo son! ¡Todos siguen tratándome como un niño indefenso! ¡Si no hubiera llegado temprano esa tarde no me habría enterado de la existencia del Heredero! ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada? De entre todas las personas creí que tú...

No pudo seguir hablando. Las palabras se enredaron en su garganta, formando un nudo que se negaba a dejarlas salir. Agachó el rostro, intentando inútilmente de ocultar las lágrimas que habían salido tercas de sus ojos. Remus siguió callado.

-Yo... me sentía tan culpable- musitó débilmente-. Si te hubiera pasado algo malo... si hubieras... yo no habría podido perdonármelo nunca...

-Así que sabías sobre el Heredero... - le dijo Lupin posando ambas manos sobre sus hombros, haciendo que Harry se sobresaltara al darse cuenta de que había hablado de más-. Tienes razón. Pensé que lo mejor era ocultarte lo de mi estado, no quería preocuparte sin razón. No me puse a pensar que ya no eres un niño. Supongo que no quise darme cuenta de que ya eres un hombre, Harry, y que tienes derecho a saber lo que ocurre a tu alrededor. Perdóname.

Lentamente, Harry levantó la vista para mirarlo. En lugar del reclamo que habría esperado por su actitud, de la riña que habría aceptado merecer por sus acciones, recibía aquellas palabras que significaban tanto para él. Secó las pocas lágrimas de su rostro con la manga de su pijama y curvó sus labios en una media sonrisa.

-Me alegra verte a salvo- le dijo finalmente, olvidando su enojo y su culpa para dejar paso libre a la calma.

-Lo mismo digo- asintió el licántropo, sentándose en un banquillo al lado de la cama-. De verdad nos asustaste. Llevas una semana inconsciente. Estábamos muy preocupados por ti.

-Remus, ¿qué le pasó a Sam?- cuestionó el muchacho, preocupado una vez más. Acababa de recordar un detalle importantísimo: había recordado el ataque de los dementores con asombrosa claridad, y fue entonces consciente de que el vacío de su pecho tenía una razón de ser-. ¿Qué pasó con ella? ¿Está bien? ¡Por favor, dímelo!

-Calma Harry- intentó apaciguarlo el hombre- No debes preocuparte por ella, por ahora debes reposar, ya tendrás tiempo para otras cosas.

-Una semana...- repitió Harry, después de asentir y reflexionando-. Fue bastante tiempo. Pero... no lo entiendo. ¿Cómo terminé aquí?

Ahora, fue la faz de Lupin la que se ensombreció. Harry no estaba seguro de arrepentirse de hacer aquella pregunta, pero lo inquietaba ver una expresión así. Sin embargo, debía saber qué había ocurrido, pues aún estaba algo confundido; pese a todos los recuerdos que acababa de recuperar, persistían las lagunas en su memoria.

Entonces Lupin comenzó su relato. Se había aparecido en el pueblo en el mismo instante en que se había enterado de la llegada de los magos oscuros. El espectáculo había sido desolador: las casas en llamas, la gente corriendo por doquier, las calles cubiertas de escombros, de sangre, de heridos, de muertos...

Lupin había corrido a ayudar a cuantos había podido. Con varita en mano y la adrenalina al tope, intentó dar los primeros auxilios a una anciana que se encontraba atrapada detrás de una docena de vigas. La mujer, agradecida, respiró su último aliento en brazos del licántropo, dejándolo con un amargo sabor en el alma. Justo en ese momento, la alta figura de Albus Dumbledore se había aparecido ante él.

Desolado, Remus escuchó las noticias que el director de Hogwarts traía consigo: un informante le había dicho que ese día el servidor de Voldemort daría un gran golpe, el golpe definitivo con el cual acabaría para siempre con la vida de El Elegido y dejaría el paso libre a Su Señor para gobernar el mundo a su antojo. Así que, raudo como el pensamiento, había dejado atrás el cuerpo sin vida de la mujer y se había apresurado a seguir al anciano mago en la búsqueda de Harry.

Finalmente, tras pocos minutos que se le antojaron eternos, encontraron a la salida del pueblo, cerca de la Casa de los Gritos, a un muchacho pelirrojo que abrazaba protectoramente a una chica castaña, quien desesperada derramaba amargas lágrimas de impotencia.

-Estaba desolada- explicó Remus a Harry, mientras el muchacho intentaba lidiar con la culpa de haber dejado atrás a sus amigos de esa manera-. Te habías marchado sin siquiera pensarlo detrás de un mortífago tú solo, sin decir a dónde te habías dirigido. Nos costó mucho trabajo calmarla lo suficiente para que pudiera hablar con coherencia. Finalmente dijo algo que había escuchado del hombre al que habías perseguido: que El Gran Círculo serviría de tumba para El Elegido. Naturalmente para ella esa frase no debía tener ni pies ni cabeza, de lo contrario ella y Ron habrían desaparecido en pos tuyo.

_-Por favor, ¡sálvenlo! ¡Lo va a matar! ¡Ella lo va a matar!_

Lupin recordó con dolor las palabras que Hermione repetía una y otra vez como si la vida se le fuera en ello. En ese momento él no había sabido decir a quién se refería, pero Dumbledore parecía haber comprendido desde el primer instante lo que estaba ocurriendo. Llamó prontamente a todos los miembros de la Orden que estaban cerca. En menos de un minuto un batallón completo de magos se reunía con ellos para desaparecer pronto hacia el lugar que Dumbledore les había indicado.

-Y fue cuando llegaron a Stonehenge.

-Correcto- asintió Lupin-. Al parecer los mortífagos no nos estaban esperando: los habíamos tomado por sorpresa. Luchamos cuanto pudimos, y aunque parecíamos superarlos por momentos, ellos eran más que nosotros, por lo que nos costó mucho avanzar.

-Ya veo...- dijo Harry pensativo-. Lo siento mucho Remus, no quise causarles tantos problemas.

-Descuida Harry, lo importante es que te encuentras bien- contestó con sinceridad antes de continuar-. Entonces sentimos que una fuerza poderosa llegaba al mismo lugar que nosotros, Dumbledore me instó en ese momento a ir en tu búsqueda mientras en resto se encargaba de las defensas de Voldemort. Y fue entonces cuando...

No hacía falta que continuara, pensó Harry cuando un nudo en la garganta impidió seguir hablando a su antiguo profesor: en ese momento seguramente habían notado el frío glacial y la terrible oscuridad causada por los dementores, y a lo lejos, al ver al grupo de horribles criaturas apiñadas en un solo punto de aquella colina, seguramente habían esperado lo peor.

-Por fortuna lanzamos nuestros patronus a tiempo- dijo Lupin sonriendo a medias, recordando el alivio que había sentido al ver a Harry aún con su alma-. Después, Dumbledore no perdió tiempo y te trajimos a Hogwarts. No quiero ni pensar lo que habría sucedido si tú...

Harry ya no lo escuchó.

-¿Y Sam?- preguntó desesperado, incorporándose de nuevo, ignorando por completo el dolor de su brazo herido-. ¿Qué pasó con ella Remus? ¿Dónde está? ¿Se encuentra bien?

-Tranquilo chico- trató de apaciguarlo-. Descuida, ya no importa. Descubrimos lo que Samantha tramaba y por fortuna pudimos detenerla. Lamento mucho que tuvieras que enterarte de una forma tan cruel sobre su verdadera identidad, pero no te preocupes, ella ya no es un peligro para ti.

Harry sintió que su corazón se detenía: aquella última frase era para él como un balde de agua helada, ¿acaso eso significaba que...?

-No... -dijo incrédulo-. No puede ser... ¡No puede ser! No pudieron quitarle el alma, ¡para eso tendrían que haber terminado primero conmigo!

-No me has entendido. Su alma no le fue arrebatada, pero Dumbledore ya se encargó de ella. Nadie la ha visto desde entonces, pero yo supongo que...

-¡No! Remus, debemos hacer algo. Ella es inocente... estaba siendo utilizada... Ella...

-¿Qué dices?- Remus no acababa de entender. Harry estaba tan exaltado que las palabras que salían de su boca eran prácticamente ininteligibles.

El muchacho se obligó a sí mismo a serenarse. Respiró profundamente y repitió para Remus las palabras que había intentado pronunciar.

-Por favor, tienes que salvarla. Ella no es mala. Pudo matarme Remus... ¡Pudo hacerlo! Me tenía ante ella desprotegido y sin varita... y sin embargo no lo hizo. Ella arriesgó su vida por mí, se rebeló contra Voldemort para que yo escapara... Por favor, tienes que ayudarme... ¡Tienes que hacer algo para salvarla!

El licántropo escuchó atentamente la súplica de su antiguo alumno, sin embrago, no pudo darle la respuesta que esperaba.

Harry lo miraba ansioso, con el corazón hecho un nudo, un nudo que no pudo ser desatado por la respuesta recibida.

-Lo siento Harry. Te creo, estoy seguro de que no dirías algo así sin fundamentos. Pero me temo que es demasiado tarde. Nadie sabe dónde está, ni dónde está Dumbledore... Me temo que no podemos hacer nada por ayudarla...

-¡NO!

Harry ya no lo escuchó. Se incorporó como empujado por un resorte e intentó salir corriendo de la enfermería: por desgracia para él, las fuerzas no habían regresado a su cuerpo y las piernas le fallaron. Preocupado, Remus fue inmediatamente a ayudarlo, pero Harry estaba histérico: se movía y luchaba por liberarse de él para salir en pos de su amiga.

-¡Harry, tranquilízate! ¡No puedes hacer nada ya!

-¡Suéltame! ¡Debo ayudarla! ¡Déjame!

Harry continuó gritando a voz en cuello mientras Remus intentaba hacerlo entrar en razón. Pero era imposible conseguirlo: en la mente de Harry había una única meta: encontrar a la Heredera y ayudarla a escapar de su cruel destino. El chico forcejeaba, intentando liberarse del que tiempo atrás había sido su maestro, sin dejar de pronunciar a gritos el nombre de su amiga.

Madame Pomfrey acudió presurosa al escuchar los gritos del joven, y de inmediato se acercó para intentar someterlo. Sin saber muy bien de dónde las sacaba, Harry continuó debatiéndose entre los dos magos con todas las fuerzas que tenía.

De repente sintió un breve dolor punzante en uno de sus brazos, y, lentamente, aquellas fuerzas lo abandonaron y se sintió desvanecer en un sueño profundo, sin dejar de llamar a Sam hasta el instante en que perdió el conocimiento, grabando como última imagen el rostro preocupado de Lupin en su retina.

* * *

Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos, la oscuridad inundaba la enfermería. Se sintió mareado, efecto secundario de la poción sedante que la enfermera le había administrado para calmarlo. No sin cierta dificultad, se incorporó apesadumbrado sobre su cama una vez más, en completo mutismo, aunque por dentro estuviera muriéndose por gritarle al mundo todas sus preocupaciones.

Escuchó a lo lejos el canto de los grillos amenizar la noche como si de una orquesta se tratase, mientras sus ojos verdes se posaron en la brillante Medialuna que se asomaba por la ventana, iluminando precariamente la habitación con su brillo plateado.

Sumido en sus cavilaciones, exhaló un suspiro resignado. Sí, se había portado muy mal con Lupin horas antes, pero la verdad era que no se sentía culpable. -Él lo entenderá- se dijo a sí mismo. Lo que en verdad le preocupaba era salir cuanto antes de ese sitio y ayudar a Sam a salvarse.

Tenía que estar a salvo, se repetía, no podía haberle pasado nada aún. Sin embargo…

Una semana.

Una semana había pasado desde la última vez que la había visto, y en esa semana bien podrían haberla enviado al Ministerio de Magia donde, estaba seguro, Arthur Weasley se encargaría de hacer caer sobre ella todo el rigor de la ley mágica, no solamente porque las intenciones de la Heredera eran contra él, sino porque una criminal de su tipo significaba un verdadero peligro para la comunidad mágica que él debía proteger.

Bien, si era ese el caso, él podía intervenir en el juicio: si la supuesta víctima abogaba a favor de la acusada y lograba convencer al Ministro (cosa con la que contaba), existía una gran posibilidad de que la encontraran inocente.

Ahora bien si ya se encontraba purgando condena en Azkaban, la cosa se complicaba, pues por muy Ministro que fuera, Arthur debía apegarse a las normas del ministerio, y el proceso legal para liberar a un preso peligroso de aquella prisión era largo y tedioso.

Pero si las ninfas la habían castigado ya, convirtiéndola en algún árbol o en una planta que habitara en la isla…

Decidió no considerar esa última y terrible posibilidad. Él estaba dispuesto a hacer lo que fuera por volver a verla… porque tenía que hablar con ella de lo sucedido.

Estaba confundido, muy confundido. Aún la quería, de eso no había duda alguna. Sin embargo, estaba herido.

No, no era su brazo lo que le dolía: después de todo, de esa herida ella no era responsable. Estaba herido en el alma. Sí, lo había salvado casi perdiendo la vida en el proceso. Pero antes de eso lo había traicionado de la peor manera posible. Aquella noche había mirado a una Sam completamente distinta a la que creía conocer: desalmada, fría y sanguinaria, y también había visto la chica indefensa que se ocultaba tras la máscara de fortaleza, a aquella que tenía el valor de rebelarse en contra de su amo… y seguía en su corazón el recuerdo de la dulce y cálida Sam de la que se había enamorado.

Pero ¿cuál era la verdadera? No lo sabía. Estaba muy confundido por todo lo que había ocurrido, y solamente una persona podía disipar sus dudas.

De pronto, un extraño ruido quebró la quietud de la enfermería, sacando a Harry de sus cavilaciones.

-¿Quién anda ahí?- preguntó con recelo.

De un rincón, lentamente y agachando las enormes orejas de murciélago, salió una figura pequeña, con trapo en mano, y vestida con numerosas prendas de lana. Harry reconoció al instante los enormes ojos cristalinos que lo miraban desde la penumbra.

-¿Dobby?

-Dobby siente despertarlo, Harry Potter, señor- se disculpó el elfo doméstico-. Dobby vino aquí a limpiar un poco las estanterías de madame Pomfrey. Dobby hace esto a menudo, pero hoy Dobby se descuidó y rompió una botella. Dobby lamenta haber interrumpido el sueño de Harry Potter.

-Descuida- le dijo Harry sonriendo en la oscuridad-. Ya estaba despierto. Qué gusto me da verte.

Estas simples palabras iluminaron el rostro del elfo.

-¡A Dobby también le da gusto ver a Harry Potter!- exclamó con voz queda-. Dobby ha venido a visitarlo todos los días, esperando que despertara, señor. Dobby se alegra de que ya esté mejor.

-Gracias Dobby- respondió Harry de forma sincera. Su amigo elfo a veces podía ocasionar problemas, pero su manera sincera de ayudar lo conmovía bastante-. ¿Cómo has estado?

-Oh, Dobby ha estado muy ocupado. Limpiando todo en la Torre de Gryffindor y encargándose de otros asuntos. Dumbledore ha encargado muchas misiones especiales a Dobby porque Dumbledore sabe que puede confiar en él- dijo orgulloso, de un modo que solo se podía comparar con el tono que usaba Hagrid.

-Valla, me alegro por ti- dijo el muchacho mirando la enorme sonrisa del elfo.

-Pero no ha sido fácil- continuó Dobby-. Oh no. Dobby ha tenido que hacerlo sin ayuda. Los otros elfos no están dispuestos a trabajar tan duro como él- dijo.

Harry sintió un vacío de culpa en el estómago. Los otros elfos del castillo no se querían relacionar con Dobby porque éste era un elfo libre y, a demás, recibía paga.

-Se oye como mucho trabajo para ti- dijo al fin mientras Dobby le sonreía orgulloso.

-Oh, Dobby puede con ello- sentenció-. Dobby está listo para cualquier labor.

Pero Harry había dejado de escucharlo. Se le había ocurrido una maravillosa idea.

-Dobby, hay algo que necesito saber. ¿Dumbledore se encuentra en el castillo ahora?

Dobby se quedó sin habla un par de segundos. Parpadeó varias veces mirando fijamente a Harry. Después de un largo silencio, respondió a la pregunta.

-Dumbledore no quería que nadie supiera… Dumbledore no quería que nadie estuviera enterado de que había regresado al castillo hasta no estar seguro… Pero Dobby no puede mentirle a Harry Potter.

-¿Entonces?

-Dumbledore… si, está en el castillo. Ya ha regresado.

Una esperanza.

-Dobby- lo llamó con seriedad, fijando sus ojos verdes en la enorme mirada de su nervioso interlocutor-. Escúchame con atención. Necesito saber algo. La última vez que estuve consiente estaba junto a una amiga. Junto a Sam, ¿la recuerdas?- el elfo asintió-. Después ocurrió algo… algo que aún no comprendo del todo, y cuando desperté, ella ya no estaba. Nadie sabe en dónde está. Nadie ha podido decírmelo. Dobby- lo llamó severamente cuando éste comenzó a revolverse ansiosamente las manos-, necesito, escúchame bien, necesito hablar con ella. Es importante, sumamente importante que la encuentre lo más pronto posible. ¿Tú sabes dónde está?

Dobby fijó la mirada en el piso. Ya no podía sostenérsela al muchacho, puesto que la conversación había tomado un rumbo que éste no se esperaba. Sobre todo, porque le estaba preguntando algo que él no podía contestarle.

-¿Sabes dónde está?- repitió apremiante.

-…

-¡Dobby!

-Sí.

Por un momento vio una luz en el túnel de incertidumbre en el que se encontraba. Ahora se hallaba más cerca que nunca de obtener las respuestas que necesitaba. Solamente le faltaba formular una última pregunta.

-Dobby, ¿dónde está?

-Dobby no puede…

-Necesito saberlo, dime dónde…

-Dobby lo prometió…

-Dobby, ¿dónde está Sam?

-Dumbledore le hizo prometer que…

-¡Dobby!

-… y aunque se trate de Harry Potter…

-¡Dímelo!

Sin percatarse a penas de lo que hacía, Harry se había puesto en pié y se había abalanzado sobre el pequeño elfo. El ansia por respuestas había actuado por él, y sin quererlo lo había prácticamente atacado. Pero Dobby había sido más rápido y lo había esquivado. Con el rostro compungido, desesperado y apenado intentaba explicarse ante él.

-¡Dobby no puede decirlo! ¡No puede! ¡No puede!

Y, tras dirigirle una última mirada entristecida, desapareció en la oscuridad, dejando a Harry desesperado y abatido por no haber obtenido respuesta alguna.

* * *

Muchos pisos más arriba, en un desolado pasillo del ala oeste del Castillo de Hogwarts, Dobby reapareció de la manera más sigilosa que había sido capaz. El lugar estaba a penas iluminado por la pálida luz de la luna que se colaba por los escasos ventanales que ahí se encontraban. De haber sido noche de luna nueva, se habría encontrado prácticamente a oscuras, encontrando muy pocas diferencias entre aquél lugar y las mazmorras de muchísimos niveles debajo. Dobby volvió a revolverse las manos con nerviosismo intentando calmar su agitada respiración. Nunca le había gustado mentirle a Harry, después de todo, era la persona a quien más afecto le tenía. Por eso no había podido evitar decirle que el Director no se encontraba fuera como todos pensaban, incluso cuando se suponía que debía mantener aquello en secreto. Sin embargo, Dumbledore lo había apoyado incondicionalmente desde que iniciara su etapa de libertad, y tampoco podía fallarle al mago.

Aunque, si lo miraba bien, lo que había hecho no era precisamente mentir, pensó intentando consolarse mientras emprendía el paso. Se había limitado a ocultar la verdad que el muchacho le exigía explicando (o intentando hacerlo) las razones que tenía para su comportamiento. Esperaba que no estuviera muy molesto con él por no proporcionarle la información que necesitaba.

Pocos metros delante de él se recortaba una alta silueta, admirando el bello cielo nocturno por uno de los altos ventanales. En ese extremo del pasillo la luz era un poco más intensa, puesto que las antorchas se encontraban encendidas. Dobby sabía que tenía permitido encenderlas si le apetecía, pero, por un lado, los elfos domésticos tenían una visión nocturna muchísimo mejor que la de los humanos, y, por el otro, sentía que sin la luz del fuego llamaría mucho menos la atención.

-Dobby siente el retraso- se excusó con una inclinación tan grande que su nariz afilada casi rozó el suelo-. Dobby promete que no volverá a suceder.

-Oh, Dobby, amigo mío- respondió Dumbledore mirándolo sonrientemente-. Descuida, no llegas tarde. Decidí llegar unos minutos antes para admirar el paisaje mientras esperaba tu arribo. Hagrid hace un magnífico trabajo cuidando de los jardines del colegio, ¿no te parece?

Dobby respondió con una tímida sonrisa a la vez que ambos reemprendían el paso. Las antorchas que quedaban detrás del mago se apagaban por arte de magia, mientras las que se encontraban frente a él se iban encendiendo automáticamente, de forma que su paso por aquél lugar asemejaba una esfera de luz titilante recorriendo el castillo. El elfo supuso que a nadie le extrañaría aquél fenómeno: después de todo, ese sitio estaba completamente abandonado desde muchos siglos atrás, como bien lo delataban el polvo y las numerosas telarañas que colgaban del techo en todas direcciones y que parecían reclamar ese lugar como suyo. A demás, el acceso se encontraba sellado y oculto de la mayoría de las personas. Un duendecillo travieso bien podría habitar ese lóbrego sitio.

Finalmente, después de un rato recorriendo aquél lugar, llegaron ante un muro de piedra tan sólido como el resto de las paredes. Un callejón sin salida.

-Dobby, ¿me harías el honor?- pidió Dumbledore amablemente.

-Enseguida- respondió poniendo manos a la obra.

Frunció el ceño en señal de concentración absoluta, y colocó ambas manos delante de él. Con sumo cuidado posó las palmas de las manos sobre los fríos ladrillos y dejó que su energía mágica fluyera hasta sus dedos.

Lentamente, de forma prácticamente imperceptible, la pared fue tornándose menos densa, cambiando el gris de la piedra por el caoba de la madera, mientras finas filigranas plateadas fueron tejiendo un bello diseño de enredaderas sobre la sólida puerta que acababa de materializarse ante ellos.

Cuando la última bisagra tomó forma, Dobby vio terminado su trabajo y dejó caer los brazos exhausto, pero feliz de poder ser de tal utilidad. Finalmente dio dos pasos atrás y admiró su obra lista.

-Las dríades del bosque de cicutas fueron muy gentiles en construir esta hermosa puerta para Lady Rowena- comentó Dumbledore admirando el diseño-. Y lo fueron aún más las hadas de los bosques de Encantra al decorarla con sus hilos de luna.

Dobby escuchó fascinado. Aquella habitación databa de los tiempos remotos de la fundación del colegio. Rowena Ravenclaw había mandado construirla seguramente para proteger algún tesoro valioso de la ambición del mundo. Con su mente privilegiada había ideado una manera de mantener seguros sus bienes más preciados, haciendo tratos con las dríades para que construyeran una puerta con la prácticamente indestructible madera de sus bosques, y protegiéndola de la magia de los magos con los hilos de plata de luna. Todas esas molestias y algunas más para construir una habitación en un recóndito rincón olvidado del castillo, a la que prácticamente nadie podía tener acceso, una habitación que guardaría un objeto invaluable.

O, como Dumbledore había averiguado, para contener a una persona que no podía permitirse perder.

La puerta no tenía cerradura, pero a Dumbledore eso no lo alarmó. Busco con la mirada, oculto entre las innumerables hojas plateadas, un diminuto mirlo de mirada curiosa. Con la punta del dedo índice de la mano derecha acarició la cabeza del pajarillo y, de manera instantánea, la puerta se abrió.

El mago y el elfo se introdujeron en la habitación e, inmediatamente después, la puerta se cerró a sus espaldas, dejándolos completamente a oscuras.

La habitación era amplia, lo necesario para mantener a un huésped lo suficientemente cómodo. En lo alto había una claraboya por la cual intentaba filtrarse la luz de la luna. Las paredes estaban tapizadas con motivos de flores azules y en varios lugares colgaban cuadros de ninfas y espejos con marcos de plata de duende. Del techo colgaba una pequeña y elegante araña del mismo material, decorada con diamantes y zafiros, completamente apagada. Justo en el centro se hallaba una mesita de té con dos sillas forradas en exquisito terciopelo azul, sobre la cual reposaba una charola de plata con un juego de fina porcelana china y un florero vacío.

Justo detrás había una mullida cama circular, incluso más suave que todas aquellas que estaban destinadas a los estudiantes del prestigioso colegio. El dosel que la coronaba dejaba colgando una bella cortina de seda y sobre la cabecera de palo de rosa se encontraba tallado el escudo de la casa Ravenclaw. A la derecha de la cama se hallaba un precioso tocador con utensilios de marfil. A la izquierda, un enorme y suntuoso armario lleno de los más bellos vestidos que ninguna chica hubiera sido capaz de soñar.

Y ahí, justo en el rincón hundido en las sombras que quedaba entre el armario y la pared, se encontraba la silueta de una muchacha, encogida sobre sí misma y aferrando las piernas con ambos brazos mientras descansaba la frente en sus rodillas.

-Querida- dijo la apacible voz de Dumbledore mientras se acercaba a la silla más próxima y se sentaba-, no hay necesidad de que vivas en la penumbra. Nadie te ha prohibido encender las luces de este lugar.

-Usted me quitó mi varita, ¿ya lo olvidó?- respondió con una voz áspera y gutural, levantando la cabeza para que sólo su mirada fuese visible a los ojos de sus visitantes-. No tengo manera de hacer magia alguna.

Dobby la miró con un extraño sentimiento en su interior. Le tenía cierto aprecio, no cabía duda, pero tampoco podía olvidar que ella había puesto en riesgo la vida de Harry. Se quedó contemplándola a los ojos, sintiendo aquella escena extremadamente familiar.

-Soy consciente de ello- dijo Dumbledore tocando con su propia varita la tetera, de la cual comenzó a salir un vaporcillo fragante-. Pero tanto tú como yo sabemos que eso no te impide hacer magia; al menos, la suficiente como para encender la luz de una vela.

Acto seguido pasó su mano sobre la vela del pequeño candelabro que tenía frente a sí, logrando que una titilante llama apareciera bailando sobre la mecha y alumbrara tenuemente la estancia.

La chica en el rincón cubrió por acto reflejo sus ojos del resplandor producido. Había pasado tantos días lejos de la luz que la simple llama de la vela la lastimaba.

Dobby escuchó una breve risa amarga provenir de ella.

-No me importa vivir en las sombras- comentó agriamente para sí-. Estoy acostumbrada a la oscuridad. A demás, por más velas que encienda, las tinieblas en mi alma no van a disiparse nunca.

Dumbledore no dijo nada. Dobby permaneció en silencio, de pié a un lado del mago, sin saber muy bien qué hacer o qué decir. Estaba ahí para permitirle la entrada a la estancia, pues la única manera de hacerlo era obteniendo la ayuda de la magia de un elfo. Sin embargo, se quedaba a su lado como mudo testigo de lo que ocurriera en ese lugar.

-Valla- dijo Dumbledore levantando la campana que cubría un plato de deliciosa ternera completamente intacto-. Veo que no probaste siquiera tu comida.

-No tengo hambre- fue la seca respuesta de la chica.

-Una lástima- comentó Dumbledore aún contemplando el plato lleno-. Los elfos de las cocinas hoy se lucieron con el menú. En fin… Dobby.

El aludido dio un pequeño respingo en su lugar al escuchar su nombre, sin embargo, inmediatamente recobró la compostura y escuchó atentamente al mago.

-¿Serías tan amable de enviar este plato a las cocinas? Seguramente a tu amiga Winky le vendría bien almorzar un gran trozo de filete mañana al despertar.

-Dumbledore es muy amable, señor- respondió mientras chasqueaba los dedos. Al instante el plato desapareció de la mesa como si nunca hubiera estado ahí.

-Querida- llamó una vez más-. Acércate. Será más cómoda la charla si ambos estamos sentados a la mesa, ¿no te parece?

Emitió un largo suspiro, pero no dijo nada. Simplemente se levantó lentamente de su posición y se dirigió con paso aletargado a la mesa. Al elfo le pareció que, más que acercarse a conversar, la muchacha se dirigía directo a la horca.

-Estupendo- comentó Dumbledore cuando la tuvo frente a sí.

Como de costumbre, sirvió dos tazas de la humeante infusión y le alargó una ella, la cual ignoró por completo. Dumbledore inhaló el fragante aroma de las flores y después dio un largo sorbo.

-Nada como un té de rosas para relajar los ánimos- comentó con tono jovial-. Veo que no te has cambiado de ropa. ¿Has intentado probarte alguno de los vestidos del armario? Algo me dice que Helena Ravenclaw y tú tienen en común la misma talla de vestir.

-No pienso ponerme ninguno de esos vestidos-sentenció secamente.

-Bueno, solo era una sugerencia, en vista de que no has querido ponerte la ropa que Dobby trajo tan amablemente de tu alcoba.

Dio un sorbo más al té antes de ajustar sus gafas de medialuna para mirar fijamente a la muchacha. La cama estaba completamente tendida sin que Dobby hubiera tenido la necesidad de arreglarla, y todo tan ordenado que cualquiera diría que nadie habitaba en ese lugar.

-¿Estás segura de que no te apetece algo más?- le preguntó señalando la bandeja con galletas que él había aparecido, la cual tampoco había tocado -. No has comido nada en varios días, ni siquiera probaste el chocolate para reponerte del ataque de los dementores y…

-¡¿Por qué hace esto?- explotó la mujer levantándose violentamente de su silla y golpeando la mesa con las manos-. ¡¿Por qué se molesta en traerme comida y vestido? ¡¿Por qué me mantiene aquí prisionera? ¡¿Por qué no simplemente…?

-Samantha, tranquilízate- dijo Dumbledore sin cambiar el tono de voz-. Conoces perfectamente mi intención al mantenerte aquí.

-No, no lo entiendo- lo contradijo ella. Sin embargo, tomó asiento una vez más-. No comprendo por qué se empeña en mantenerme en este lugar. Sabe lo que hice, sabe mis propósitos y sabe muy bien lo que pudo haber pasado de haber tenido éxito. Entonces no entiendo por qué….

-Porque quiero saber qué fue exactamente lo que ocurrió. Quiero escuchar de tus labios lo que tienes que decir acerca de lo sucedido.

-¿Qué más necesita saber?- se exasperó la chica-. Yo soy el Heredero Oscuro, soy yo quién los estuvo engañando, pasando información al otro bando mientras planeaba la muerte de El Elegido. ¿Qué más necesita saber?- repitió desesperada.

-Samantha, por favor, tranquilízate.

-¡No! ¿Por qué se empeña en hacer esto? ¿Por qué? Ya tiene suficientes elementos para mandarme a Azkaban, ¿no es así? Entonces hágalo. Envíeme al maldito juicio y acabemos con esto de una vez.

-¿Quieres ir a prisión?

Los labios de Sam se curvaron en un amago de sonrisa, pero lo que sus ojos reflejaban era pura amargura.

-¿Qué me queda ya? ¿Es que no lo entiende anciano? Lo que he hecho no tiene perdón. Engañé, mentí, timé por interés propio. No tengo familia, ni amigos que me esperen. Engañé a su gente cuando me creían una aliada y traicioné a mi bando, a mi creador, sin derecho a redención alguna. La única razón de mi existencia se ha esfumado. No tengo ya a dónde ir, no pertenezco a ningún sitio. Ya… ya no me queda nada.

Dobby le tenía lástima. Ante él se encontraba un ser humano completamente derrumbado, sin aspiraciones ni sueños. Un individuo que no tenía nada en la vida y existía simplemente por el hecho de seguir existiendo. Una vez más esa sensación extraña y vagamente familiar.

-¿Es eso lo que piensas?- preguntó Dumbledore mirándola a los ojos.

-Es así como son las cosas- contestó sin titubeos-. No comprendo qué es lo que intenta obtener de todo esto. Cualquiera en su lugar ya me habría ejecutado.

-Yo no soy cualquier persona, afortunadamente. Pero, por lo que veo, por tus acciones parece ser que el mejor castigo para ti, es la muerte, ¿no es verdad?

Ella respondió tras un breve silencio.

-Es el destino que le pertenece a una escoria como yo.

Dumbledore la miró largamente. No era tanto su ropa manchada de lodo y sangre lo que le daba ese aspecto tan lastimero como sus ojos carentes de esperanza. Vacios, sin brillo.

-Ciertamente, tus delitos son muy graves. Como bien has dicho, has pasado información al bando contrario. Información que, si bien no es crucial, no deja de ser información que Voldemort desconocería sin tu ayuda. A demás, utilizaste las maldiciones imperdonables sobre varios de mis estudiantes, y lo más importante de todo, intentaste asesinar a un muchacho que, independientemente de lo que signifique para el destino de esta guerra, es muy importante para muchos de nosotros, yo incluido.

Sam escuchaba completamente muda. Sus crímenes sonaban más graves en labios ajenos.

-Sin embargo- agregó el mago-, yo no creo que seas tan perversa como tú misma crees. Si, no bromeo- aseveró al ver su mirada incrédula-. Y la mayor prueba de ello es que sientes un terrible arrepentimiento por todo lo que has hecho, a tal grado que exiges el castigo más severo a causa de ello. Una persona malvada no sentiría remordimiento alguno, no de la manera en que tú lo haces. Tú y yo conocemos perfectamente a una de ellas.

Su creador. Voldemort. El hombre que arrebataba vidas y destruía hogares sin atisbo alguno de culpa.

-A demás- continuó-, perdonaste y, no conforme con eso, protegiste la vida de Harry, aún a sabiendas de que si lo hacías perderías todo lo que habías conseguido.

-Fue una estupidez.

-Fue un acto muy noble de una persona arrepentida. Yo no te considero culpable Samantha, no del todo. Hace tiempo pude haberte detenido si hubiera contado con las pruebas de lo que mi intuición me dictaba. Y podría entregarte a las ninfas de Azkaban si así lo deseara en cualquier momento. Pero no pienso hacerlo.

-¿Por qué?- insistió Sam desesperada.

-Porque quiero escuchar tus motivos muchacha. Quiero escuchar tu versión de los hechos, quiero conocer la parte de la historia de la cual solo tú tienes conocimiento.

-¿Motivos?- dijo incrédula-. Bien, si es eso lo que necesita para terminar con este absurdo, se los diré. Voldemort no me encantó, ni me maldijo, ni me utilizó como una marioneta. Yo hice todo esto por decisión propia. Porque así lo deseaba. Porque a cambio de mis servicios me daría poder. Así es, poder. Es la única razón, la única motivación que tuve para hacer lo que hice. Intercambié la vida de Harry por poder.

-Te equivocas- dijo Dumbledore-. Ese no es el "Por qué", sino el "Para qué". Lo que acabas de decir es justamente el objetivo que buscabas, el "qué" de todo esto era asesinar al chico, y el "cómo" es, justamente, todo lo que hiciste para conseguirlo. Pero aún no comprendo, aún ignoro, el por qué de todo esto, la historia detrás de esta situación, la verdad detrás de la verdad.

-¿Mi historia? ¿Es lo que quiere saber? ¿Quiere escuchar de verdad lo que yo tenga que decir?

-Es eso por lo que he venido aquí cada noche desde que despertaste hace cinco días. Escucha querida, creo firmemente en que para conocer una historia por completo hay que escuchar todas las versiones, y que todos tienen derecho a contar la suya propia. Y también creo firmemente en que todo aquel que esté tan arrepentido como tú tiene derecho a una segunda oportunidad, si tiene motivos suficientes que justifiquen sus acciones.

-Yo… yo no los tengo. Hice lo que hice y…

-Samantha- insistió Dumbledore-. Sólo la verdad, es todo lo que pido, y después, si aún lo deseas, si de verdad te niegas a esa segunda oportunidad que tal vez pudiera ofrecerte, te daré el descanso que tanto me pides.

Sam calló. La muerte. No había nada en el mundo que deseara más que aquello desde que tenía memoria. Nada. Sin embargo, era algo que ella no podía decidir por sí misma, algo que no tenía permitido por la mera naturaleza de lo que era, pero si Dumbledore podía otorgársela…

Calló y emitió, una vez más, una amarga risilla de incredulidad.

-¿Y de qué serviría que le contara mi versión? Aunque le contara la verdad, mi historia es tan fantástica, tan irreal, tan inconcebible que jamás me creería.

Dumbledore sonrió.

-Te sorprendería la amplitud de mi criterio. ¿Sabías que sigo fervientemente las investigaciones del padre de tu amiga Luna? Oh si- añadió ante el semblante acusador de la otra-, soy un fiel seguidor de El Quisquilloso, una publicación por lo demás interesante, sobre todo los artículos que se refieren a los snorlaks de cuernos arrugados.

Sam rió aún en contra de su voluntad. Luna sin duda creía en cosas fabulosas, y si ella le creía, era simplemente porque su mera existencia parecía sacada de un cuento de hadas.

O de terror.

-Si le cuento todo… ¿Promete que va a creerme? ¿Cada palabra?

-Incluso si me dices que eres el fantasma de Amalie la Valiente, te creeré- bromeó el director.

Sam suspiró. No perdía nada contándole la verdad. Y, por otro lado, no podía hacer otra cosa.

-Yo… bueno, no sé por dónde empezar.

-Generalmente un buen relato comienza a contarse por el principio- comentó Dumbledore de forma sincera, sin afán de burla alguna-. Quizás, en este caso, la mejor forma de acercarnos al comienzo sea por tu nombre. Tu nombre verdadero, quiero decir. Es un buen momento para que reveles lo que se esconde detrás de esa inicial que cuidas tan celosamente.

Sam rió de nueva cuenta.

-Sí, creo que será un buen inicio.

* * *

Estaba casi dormida cuando Dobby cerró la puerta tras de sí y la ocultaba de nuevo tras el muro impenetrable. El elfo estaba alterado. Lo que acababa de escuchar no era para menos.

-Muchas emociones en una sola noche, ¿no te parece?

-Señor- dijo Dobby.

-Dime pequeño amigo- incitó Dumbledore a que continuara mientras emprendían el camino de regreso a los pisos inferiores.

-Dobby… Dobby tiene que hablar con Dumbledore. Dobby tiene que contarle algo muy importante.

-¿Importante? ¿Quieres decir que no puede esperar hasta mañana?

-No señor, no puede. Dobby tiene que contárselo ahora o…

-Está bien, está bien- lo apaciguó al ver su semblante angustiado y su compulsivo juego con las manos-. Vallamos a mi despacho para conversar con más calma.

-Sí, señor…- dijo el elfo dando una última mirada a la pared tras la cual se ocultaba la prisionera.

En el interior, por primera vez desde que habitara ahí, Sam se cobijó bajo las mantas del confortable lecho. Estaba derrotada y perdida, por lo que las comodidades no significaban nada para ella cuando despertó, aún entumida y con el corazón congelado, días atrás.

Pero ahora que había contado su historia, al menos sentía un peso menos encima. Uno menos de millones que tenía que soportar.

Pero había firmado su sentencia, al fin, después de tanto tiempo. O casi.

Sería doloroso, estaba segura. Había estudiado mucho sobre ninfas y sabía que la transición de ser viviente a vegetal era un completo martirio. Pero después ya no sabría nada, su conciencia moriría y conseguiría la paz que nunca había conocido en vida.

Sin embargo, aún estaba viva, y era terriblemente doloroso, como siempre lo había sido. Se fijó en el brazalete atado a su muñeca.

Cerró los ojos para dormir, esperando así perder su conciencia un tiempo más, reduciendo su estancia en el mundo de los vivos al menos para ella. Y poco a poco la invadió el sueño.

Se encontraba en La Nada. No había oscuridad, ni luz, ni ruido, frío o calor. Era, simplemente, un lugar inmenso, vacío, en el cual se encontraba solamente ella.

Sola.

Al menos, hasta que vislumbró la silueta borrosa, difuminada por una inexistente niebla que parecía inundar La Nada por completo. Una silueta que se acercaba lentamente a ella, hasta que finalmente pudo comenzar a distinguir sus rasgos.

Y fue entonces cuando escuchó que esa voz pronunciaba su nombre.

-¡Sam!

-¿Harry?

Era él. Tenía que ser él. Porque aunque sus facciones fueran difusas, el brillo esmeralda de sus ojos era inconfundible.

Pero no podía acercarse. Algo se lo impedía, y a él parecía ocurrirle lo mismo, pues por más que se acercaba no parecía aproximarse en lo más mínimo. Al final, cayó de rodillas, derrotada.

-Harry…- pronunció entre sollozos.

Era un sueño. Tenía que ser un sueño. Y lo agradeció.

Al menos, antes de partir, aunque fuera en un sueño, había podido ver esos ojos llenos de esperanza una vez más…

* * *

Harry despertó confundido. Había sido un sueño extraño. Y aún así le había gustado. Había reconocido en ese extraño lugar los ojos añiles de Sam. Sin embargo, había sido solo un sueño.

Y él seguía necesitando respuestas que, desafortunadamente, un sueño no podía otorgarle.

-Listo Potter- anunció la enfermera recogiendo las rojas vendas de la mesita de noche. Era el único paciente de la enfermería y lo seguiría siendo un tiempo más. La herida de su brazo tardaría un par de días más en sanar. Madame Pomfrey no había podido cerrarla con la magia, de modo que, a la usanza muggle, debía soportar las curaciones y el cambio de vendajes necesarios todas las mañanas.

-Gracias- dijo el muchacho estirando el brazo, pues buena falta le hacía-. Siento mucho lo de ayer. No era mi intención comportarme como lo hice.

-Descuida- lo disculpó Madame Pomfrey con un inusual tono maternal-. No era para menos. Pero te advierto que si vuelves a hacer otra escenita como esa, no tendré más remedio que prohibirte las visitas, ¿quedó claro?

-Como el cristal- asintió el muchacho.

-Por ahora, supongo que los dos que están allá afuera pueden pasar a verte, pero sin alboroto, ¿entendido?

Harry asintió sintiendo cómo la emoción en su pecho crecía. Momentos después pudo ver como una mata de pelo castaña se aproximaba a su cama a toda velocidad para apresarlo en un fuerte abrazo, mientras Ron se acercaba a paso lento detrás de ella.

-Harry, ¡oh Harry! Al fin despertaste. ¡Qué alegría! – exclamó Hermione mientras derramaba lágrimas de felicidad.

-Temíamos que estuvieras realmente grave hermano- le dijo Ron, sonriendo de oreja a oreja. El ver a su mejor amigo consiente después de tanto tiempo lo tranquilizaba y colmaba de alegría-. Sobre todo Hermione, ya sabes cómo se pone cuando algo la inquieta, comenzaba a sacarme de quicio su falta de calma.

-¿Yo perdí la calma?- le reclamó fulminándolo con la mirada-. Eras tú el que parecía león enjaulado, caminando de un lado a otro por toda la torre de Gryffindor.

-No empiecen, ¿quieren? O madame Pomfrey va a sacarlos de aquí- dijo Harry desembarazándose del abrazo de Hermione, dedicándoles a ambos una sonrisa: aunque fuesen novios, Ron y Hermione nunca cambiarían.

Hermione se enjugó las lágrimas con la manga de la túnica. Tenía una bandita en la mejilla, y Ron un parche en la frente. Sin duda nada grave, por fortuna.

- También me alegra verlos sanos y salvos. Temía que se hubieran lastimado en verdad.

-¿Por lo que le hiciste a aquél sujeto?- dijo Ron quitándole importancia- se necesita más para acabar conmigo.

-Gracias, a los dos. Remus me dijo que de no ser por ustedes no me habrían encontrado nunca.

Al parecer había dicho algo muy grave: el rostro de Hermione borró todo rastro de sonrisa y sus ojos se inundaron con la rapidez del rayo, hasta que, instantes después, rompió a llorar desconsolada, levantándose en el acto y refugiándose en los brazos de Ron.

Harry no comprendía lo que estaba ocurriendo. Ciertamente, el ver a Ron, tan alto como se había puesto, consolando a su amiga mientras acariciaba su cabello era una escena sumamente tierna; sin embargo, no pudo evitar el sentirse culpable por hacerla llorar de aquél modo. Ron no dijo nada, simplemente levantó el rostro y, como se había vuelto habitual en ellos dos, se comunicó con la mirada.

Entiéndela le pedía Ron en silencio mientras, con su varita, apuntaba al despacho de la enfermera para hacer un encantamiento que evitara que los escuchara conversar, y Harry no supo decir el por qué.

-¡Perdóname!- le dijo a Harry, ahora abrazándose a él mientras continuaba llorando-. ¡Lo siento tanto! ¡Por favor perdóname!

-Pero Hermione, ¿de qué…?

Sin embargo, no fue necesario que terminara la pregunta. Hermione se separó de él y lo miró a los ojos mientras respondía.

-¡Era ella Harry! ¡Era Sam! ¡Todo este tiempo ha sido ella! ¡Y yo…!

-Espera… ¿qué dices?

-Sam era el Heredero Harry- aclaró Ron con un inusual tono de amargura- Esa canalla, traidora, esa...

-Ron- lo acalló Hermione evitando que dijera una barbaridad.

-¡Es la verdad! ¡Esa maldita serpiente rastrera! ¡Esa basura nos traicionó! ¡Le abrimos las puertas y se aprovechó de nosotros para hacerte daño!

-¿Cómo se enteraron de eso?- preguntó Harry anonadado. Por la conversación que había tenido con Lupin el día anterior, suponía que solo algunos miembros de la Orden estaban enterados de la identidad del enemigo.

-¡Yo lo sabía!- chilló Hermione con la culpa grabada en el rostro-. ¡Todo el tiempo lo supe! Cuando nos enteramos de esto… yo sospeché por un segundo de ella. ¡Pero después deseché la idea porque me parecía imposible que nos traicionara! ¿Entiendes? Si yo no hubiese sido tan crédula…

-Herm, cálmate, todos le creímos, eso no significa que sea culpa tu…

-¡Si lo es!- se entercó la muchacha-. ¡Porque yo la vi! ¡Harry, yo sabía que era ella! ¡El día del primer ataque yo vi su rostro! ¡Pude verla!

Hermione recordó dolorosamente el ataque. Después de que iniciara el incendio el mar de gente la había separado de Ron, pero no porque no pudiera escapar del lugar, sino porque de pronto había sentido como si unos hilos invisibles se apoderaran de su conciencia, obligándola a permanecer dentro del local mientras Ron salía del establecimiento sin percatarse de su ausencia. Entonces, cuando no había nadie más ahí, la escuchó.

_-Bien, mi obediente marioneta. Ahora, iniciemos la fase dos, ¿te parece?_

Y ante ella, apuntándole con la varita, se encontraba la que ella consideraba su amiga. Horrorizada se percató de cómo la viga caía sobre ella, mientras recibía las instrucciones de lo que debía hacer.

_-¿Por qué?-_ le había preguntado desde el suelo antes de que la obligara a olvidarlo todo.

-¡Yo vi su rostro! ¡La vi Harry! ¡Conocía su nombre! ¡Pero no fue sino hasta ayer que lo recordé! ¡Cuando estaba en el suelo…!

Y Harry lo entendió. La posición en la que ambas se hallaban había sido tan parecida a la de aquél momento que Hermione había terminado por recordarlo todo.

-¡Si yo no hubiese sido tan tonta! ¡Si lo hubiera recordado antes, tú no habrías pasado por todo esto, yo…!

-No fue tu culpa- le dijo Ron marcando cada palabra-. Ella fue más astuta que nosotros, es todo. Eso no significa que tú tuvieras la culpa de todo esto.

-Ron tiene razón Hermione- lo secundó el moreno, tomándola por los hombros para obligarla a verlo a la cara-. Tú no tenías manera de saberlo. Así que deja de culparte ya ¿quieres? En todo caso, el único culpable de lo que ocurrió soy yo, por ser tan imprudente.

La chica secó sus lágrimas y lo miró fijamente. Harry estaba muy extraño. Estaba segura de que la noticia le impactaría muchísimo, sobre todo tomando en cuenta lo que Sam había significado para él. Sin embargo, se estaba tomando la noticia con mucha calma.

-No entiendo. Tú… ¿por qué no estás sorprendido? ¿Por qué tú no…?

-Es que yo ya lo sabía. Yo sabía que Sam era la persona que había intentado matarme.

Hermione se llevó ambas manos a la boca, horrorizada. Ron se acercó indignado.

-¿Entonces tú sabías que ella estaba detrás de todo esto? ¡¿Por qué no dijiste nada Harry?

-¡Porque yo tampoco lo sabía!- bufó en su defensa. Ron relajó los hombros y cruzó los brazos, esperando una explicación-. Yo no lo sabía, hasta aquella noche. Fue la propia Sam la que me lo dijo, antes de que intentara matarme.

-Y a demás, cínica- dijo Ron, furioso aún con la muchacha-. Esa rata no tiene perdón. Tiene merecido pasar el resto de sus días en Azkaban. No sé cómo los dementores no le quitaron el alma cuando tuvieron la oportunidad.

-¡No digas eso!- rugió Harry sin darse cuenta.

Hermione lo miraba completamente muda. Ron aún parecía molesto y, tratando de controlarse, habló.

-¿Todavía la defiendes? ¡Por Merlín Harry! ¡Esa demente estuvo a punto de matarnos a todos! ¿Acaso ya olvidaste la Torre de Astronomía? ¿O lo que le hizo a Hermione? Porque a mí aún me duele la cabeza después del golpe contra esa pared.

-¡Ya lo sé!- saltó provocando, una vez más, que su brazo sangrara-. ¡Estoy consciente de todo lo que me hizo! ¡De lo que nos hizo a todos!

-¡¿Entonces?

Harry calló. No dijo nada acerca de lo que había pasado tras la aparición de Voldemort. Sabía que Ron y Hermione no lo entenderían, al menos por ahora. Pero Ron insistía.

-¿Por qué quieres que siga con vida Harry? ¿Por qué?

-Porque de otro modo no podré hablar con ella.

-¿Hablar? ¿Para qué?

Harry lo miró muy serio.

-Tú no lo entiendes Ron. Te agradezco, a los dos, que se preocupen por mí. De verdad. Pero aún hay cosas que debo hablar con ella. Hay muchas cosas de todo esto que aún no logro entender, y solamente Sam puede aclarar mis dudas. Por desgracia…- suspiró-, cada vez me convenzo más de que nunca volveré a verla.

Hermione lo miró, apenada. Los ojos de Harry reflejaban desdicha, y entendía la razón. Sentía mucha pena por él, porque lo que sentía por Sam era algo realmente hermoso. Estaba completamente segura de que los sentimientos de su amigo eran puros, como los de ella hacia Ron. Pero, por desgracia, aquello tan bello lo sentía por la persona equivocada.

-Creo que yo si te comprendo- dijo Hermione-. No Ron, no me mires así. Harry tiene razón. Aunque tal vez no la vemos nunca más, si hay muchas cosas que preguntarle. Es natural que Harry quiera decirle todo lo que siente, después de todo, aunque ahora no nos guste aceptarlo… fuimos sus amigos. Y creo que, aunque resultara difícil, a nosotros también nos convendría hacer lo mismo.

-Tal vez- cedió el pelirrojo-. Lo bueno aquí es que no tendremos que volver a tratar con ella.

-Al menos- coincidió Harry, a su pesar.

-Me alegra- dijo Hermione para cambiar de tema- que al menos hayas despertado. Llevabas ya mucho dormido.

-Sí, y más te vale que salgas pronto de esa cama- comentó Ron, con ánimos renovados-, ¡porque la final de Quidditch es en una semana! ¡Y el equipo no puede salir al campo sin su capitán y buscador! Y de una vez te advierto amigo, o te recuperas pronto o yo te saco a rastras de la enfermería, porque Ginny es demasiado buena como cazadora como para que abandone tu puesto y te supla.

Harry rió, mientras Hermione lo miraba seria, pues no creía que un partido fuera más importante que la salud de su amigo. Sin embargo, para Harry no había nada más revitalizador que un buen partido de Quidditch.

-Descuida, la copa se quedará con nosotros Ron. Se lo prometí a McGonagall, ¿recuerdas? Y no pienso arriesgarme rompiendo esa promesa.

-Yo tampoco lo haría- bromeó el pelirrojo, y antes de que ninguno pudiera decir nada más, un par de personas entraron a la enfermería.

-¡Buenos días Harry!- saludó alegremente Colin Creevey-. Parece que te encuentras mejor ¿no es así?

-Que tal Colin- Hermione se le adelantó al chico.

-Buen día señorita Granger- saludó ahora Denis, el menor de los Creevey-. Joven Weasley.

Ron, sin embargo, emitió algo cercano a un gruñido como única respuesta.

-A Ginny le alegrará saber que ya te has recuperado, y a Luna también- comentó Colin jovial.

-No sabía que fueses amigo de Luna- dijo Harry desconcertado.

-La conocí hace poco. Es cierto que habíamos compartido algunas clases antes, pero no habíamos conversado mucho. Es una chica muy simpática.

-¿A qué viniste Creevey?- lo cortó Ron con más brusquedad de la necesaria. Harry lo miró desconcertado, mientras Hermione le lanzaba una mirada de advertencia y le sonreía a los hermanos.

-Oh, es verdad- dijo Colin mirando a su hermano.

-El Profesor Dumbledore te envía esto Harry- informó Denis extendiéndole una carta-. Dijo que a madame Pomfrey no le gustan las lechuzas en la enfermería, así que nos envió a nosotros después del desayuno.

-¿Dumbledore regresó?- exclamó Hermione, incrédula.

-Si, hoy en la mañana estaba sentado en la mesa de los profesores.

-Ya veo…- Harry tomó la carta con cuidado. Si Dumbledore ya no ocultaba su presencia en el castillo, quería decir que cualquiera que fuese su asunto pendiente, éste había concluido.

-Tenemos que irnos- se disculpó Colin-. ¡Nos vemos Harry!

Harry los miró irse sonrientes. Nunca había visto a los Creevey de otra manera. Así es como todos deberíamos ser, pensó.

-Enano molesto- escuchó que Ron musitaba una vez los hermanos se habían ido.

-Ron, ¿qué te pasa? ¿Por qué le hablaste así a Colin?- preguntó Harry extrañado.

-Porque Ronald está celoso- dijo Hermione con tono de reproche.

-No es verdad Hermione, es solo que…

-¡¿Celoso? ¡¿De Colin Creevey?

-Sí, pero no es lo que piensas. Verás Harry, Ron está molesto con Colin porque hace unos días se enteró de que está saliendo con su hermana.

-¡¿Ginny y Colin?- exclamó Harry presa de la sorpresa.

-No es verdad, no estoy celoso. Es solo que…

-Es solo Ron, que no aceptas la idea de que Ginny ya no es una niña. Y deberías dejar de meterte en su vida. Ginny es completamente libre de elegir con quien sale y con quien no- argumentó la chica.

-Si si, lo sé- respondió a regañadientes.

-Me parece un poco raro que Ginny salga con Colin- dijo Harry-. No sé, Colin es un buen chico pero… ¿con Gin? Ella es algo…

-Son muy diferentes, pero algo tendrá Colin que a Ginny le agrada- dijo Hermione tranquilizadora. Harry suspiró y asintió. Cada vez estaba más seguro de algo: jamás entendería esos líos del corazón.

-Bueno Harry- habló Ron para cambiar de tema-. ¿Qué te mandó Dumbledore exactamente?

Harry reaccionó. Era cierto: la carta. Si Dumbledore se había molestado en enviarle recado nada más enterarse de que había despertado era porque tenía algo importante que decirle.

Con cuidado quitó el sello del sobre y sacó la hoja de pergamino. La carta, de caligrafía estilizada, era sumamente breve. Ron y Hermione se acercaron para leer junto con Harry. Al chico no le molestó: para sus amigos no tenía secretos, casi.

_Aunque debes estar agotado y confundido, me parece importante que termines de conocer toda la historia para que puedas tomar tus propias decisiones._

_Te espero en mi despacho a las nueve de la noche. Madame Pomfrey te dejará salir. Tus amigos deberían venir contigo. Estoy seguro de que el relato que voy a contarte también va a interesarles a ellos._

-¿Relato? ¿De qué estará hablando?- dijo Ron.

-No lo sé. ¿Crees que haya averiguado algo más sobre…?

-No estoy seguro. Pero si Dumbledore conoce las respuestas que necesito, yo quiero escuchar el resto de la historia- terció Harry con decisión.


	26. La Historia del Heredero

_¡Hola mundo! Después de mi larga desaparición, no me queda más que decirles que, si aún me siguen, disfruten las casi 30 páginas que les traigo en esta ocasión. ¡Los quiero, y a leer!_

* * *

**26**

**La Historia del Heredero**

El trío se aproximaba lentamente hacia la gárgola que custodiaba el despacho del director. Harry aún se encontraba muy débil, razón por la cual Ron le servía de apoyo al caminar. Hermione tomó aire antes de decir la contraseña que les daría el paso hacia la escalera giratoria.

Harry estaba nervioso, y sumamente alicaído. Después de recibir la carta de Dumbledore se había puesto a pensar en las cosas de las que hablarían en aquella reunión. Fue entonces cuando recordó un detalle de suma importancia.

-Harry, ¿estás bien?- le había preguntado Hermione al ver su semblante y notar que se había quedado completamente mudo.

-Oh no… ¡Oh no!

-¿Qué sucede amigo?- dijo Ron.

-La… la profecía…

-¿Qué con ella?- cuestionó el pelirrojo.

-Oh no… ¡Que estúpido! ¡Estúpido, estúpido, estúpido!

-¿Qué te sucede Harry?- había vuelto a preguntar la muchacha.

-Yo… ¡Maldita sea, yo le conté todo sobre la profecía a Sam! ¡Ella sabía lo que decía sobre Voldemort y yo!

-¿Qué?- había exclamado Ron al instante.

Harry procedió a explicarles con detalle la conversación de aquella noche con Sam. Hermione daba vueltas por la enfermería mientras escuchaba. Ron permanecía de pie, sin dar crédito a sus oídos.

-¡Se lo contaste primero a ella que a nosotros!

-¡Entiéndeme Ron! ¡Yo no sabía qué hacer! ¡Y al día siguiente lo primero que hice fue decírselos a ustedes!

-Ron, sin ofender- intervino su amiga-, es lo que menos debe preocuparnos ahora. ¿No lo entiendes? Si ella sabía lo de la profecía y su trabajo consistía en servir de espía a los mortífagos, eso significa que…

-A estas alturas, muy seguramente Voldemort ya tiene lo que buscaba. Sirius murió en vano. Voldemort ahora sabe el contenido completo de esa tonta profecía.

Después de aquella plática, Ron y Hermione se habían marchado de la enfermería sin decir gran cosa, el primero furioso y confundido, la segunda preocupada, dejando a Harry solo hasta la hora de su cita.

Ya había comenzado a pensar que terminaría yendo solo a su reunión. Sus amigos no aparecían por ningún lado, seguramente furiosos por no haber sido los primeros en saber todo sobre su más grande secreto, y no los culpaba.

Terminaba justo de abotonarse la camisa (no sin esfuerzo, el brazo aún le dolía) cuando los vio entrar de la mano a la enfermería.

-Creí que no iban a acompañarme.

-¿Por qué haríamos tal cosa?- había dicho Hermione.

-Pues, yo…

-Aún no te perdono por habernos dejado en segundo plano- puntualizó Ron mirándolo fijamente-. Pero eso no significa que vallamos a dejarte solo. Siempre juntos, ¿no?

-Eres nuestro amigo Harry, no íbamos a dejarte solo ahora.

-Gracias- dijo con sinceridad-. Es solo que… han arriesgado su vida tantas veces por mí, han salido heridos, y luego llegó ella y puso todo de cabeza, y yo no los culparía por odiarme por haberle confiado a ella esto antes de hablarlo con ustedes y…

Ron lo silenció de inmediato, pasando uno de sus brazos alrededor de sus hombros y ayudándolo a caminar.

-Estamos juntos en este barco, mucho antes de que ella entrara, Harry. Nos subimos por decisión propia y no pensamos bajarnos sin ti. ¿Cuándo lo vas a entender?

Harry abrazó fraternalmente a su amigo y juntos, los tres, como siempre había sido, emprendieron el camino hacia su reunión.

La escalera giratoria dejó de moverse, sacándolos de su ensimismamiento. Hermione tomó la iniciativa y llamó a la puerta con el picaporte de grifo.

Al instante, las puertas se abrieron dándoles paso al amplio despacho del director. Harry miró con nostalgia la mesita de los instrumentos de plata, recordando el arduo trabajo que había supuesto repararlos todos.

-Oh, qué bien. Muy puntuales, me alegro- saludó el anciano mago acercándose a ellos-. Ahora que estamos todos reunidos, creo que podremos empezar con este asunto.

-¿Todos reunidos?- preguntó Hermione con extrañeza, pero sus dudas se disiparon cuando Dumbledore se movió dejando libre su campo de visión.

Ahí, parada bajo la sombra del estante donde reposaba el sombrero seleccionador, se encontraba Sam. Se veía demacrada, los ojos hundidos de quien no ha podido conciliar el sueño en muchas noches, la piel pálida y los labios resecos de quien come y bebe apenas lo necesario.

De repente, Harry sintió que perdía el equilibrio y se tambaleó peligrosamente. Hermione lo aferró por los hombros evitando que cayera, pues Ron había salido disparado en dirección de la cuarta invitada a la reunión.

-¡Tú…!

Ron se había abalanzado sobre ella nada más reconocerla, apresándola entre su cuerpo y el librero que tenía detrás, produciendo un fuerte choque cuando la espalda de ella se encontró con la sólida madera. Sam ahogó un quejido al sentir los libros golpear su espalda. La mantenía aferrada por el cuello de la túnica y le apuntaba ferozmente con la varita.

-¡Ron, no!

Harry miraba imposibilitado desde su posición. Se sentía impotente: el veneno en su organismo lo mantenía débil y, mientras terminaba de recuperarse, no se le tenía permitido utilizar su varita.

-Dame una razón… ¡Una sola! ¡Dame un solo motivo para no convertirte en un saco de astillas ahora mismo!

Sam lo miraba sin inmutarse, con desesperanza. Su falta de miedo, de furia, sacó a Ron aún más de sus casillas.

-Tienes todo el derecho de cobrarte todo lo que te hice- le respondió sin emoción alguna-. Anda Ron, golpéame. Tú y yo sabemos que no quieres usar la varita. Hazlo, descarga tu furia conmigo. No me moveré, no seré yo quien te lo impida. Lo merezco…

-Maldita arpía cínica…

-Joven Weasley- dijo Dumbledore, conciliador-. Debo pedirle que intente controlarse, porque de otro modo me veré obligado a pedirle que se retire, y siendo así, no podrá escuchar lo que tengo que decirles hoy.

-¡Ron!- rogó Hermione-. ¡Déjala, no lo vale!

Respirando entrecortadamente, Ron soltó a Sam y retrocedió a donde estaban sus amigos. Sam mantuvo la mirada fija en Hermione, hasta que ella se dignó a hablarle.

-No tienes vergüenza.

Sin embargo, Harry no dijo nada. Cuando sus miradas se encontraron se produjo entre ellos una extraña conexión, una que solamente se había producido una vez con anterioridad. Ambos, como si se hubieran sincronizado, tocaron de forma inconsciente las esclavas que llevaban puestas, y Harry casi creyó escuchar la voz de Sam dentro de su mente.

_Perdóname._

-Harry, muchacho, toma asiento- le dijo el Director acerándole una silla, rompiendo ese lazo que los había unido por lo que había sido para los demás un breve instante. Sam bajó la mirada al suelo y no volteó a verlo a los ojos, y Harry deseó con todas sus fuerzas que ella lo hiciera.

Ron y Hermione también se sentaron, cada uno a un lado de su amigo, como intentando apoyarlo. Dumbledore ajustó sus gafas y cruzó los dedos, mirándolos fijamente mientras la otra muchacha se colocaba a su lado, aún de pie.

-El motivo de esta reunión- comenzó-, es explicarles los sucesos que han tenido que vivir a lo largo de este curso. Antes de comenzar: ¿Hay algo en específico que quieran saber?

Ron no pudo contenerse.

-Yo sí. ¿Qué tiene que estar haciendo ésa aquí?- expresó con saña. Sam no replicó: recibió su ataque en silencio.

-Eso es porque- explicó el mago- es precisamente su historia la que vamos a escuchar esta noche. Ayer tuvimos una conversación muy interesante, en la cual me reveló muchos detalles que me parece deberían conocer.

-¿Hemos venido a escucharla a ella?- dijo Hermione incrédula-. ¿Quiere decir que todavía intenta justificar lo que hizo?

-En realidad todo lo contrario: la señorita Ryddle ha aceptado su culpa en este asunto, y está dispuesta a asumir la responsabilidad de ello.

-¡¿RYDDLE?

Los tres amigos se quedaron anonadados. Hermione se había levantado de su asiento por la sorpresa, mientras Ron observaba alternativamente al director y a la muchacha, esperando que alguno de los dos desmintiera aquella revelación. Sólo conocían a un mago que llevara ese apellido (de origen muggle) y no concebían que, precisamente ella, tuviera en común ese detalle con el mago oscuro más poderoso de todos los tiempos.

Sin embargo, para Harry las cosas comenzaban a aclararse. Lejos de sorprenderse, su mente comenzaba a unir las piezas y finalmente dijo lo que pensaba.

-Claro, ahora lo entiendo todo. Entonces era cierto. Las lechuzas que recibías y la forma en la que te comportabas tras leer una carta. Los encargos de tu padre. Lo que Voldemort dijo sobre ti. La forma en la que lo llamaste: tu "creador", no era sólo una forma de hablar. Voldemort es en verdad tu creador. Tú eres su hija.

Ron lo miró perplejo, sin saber bien qué responder. Era increíble.

-No, no es verdad- susurró Hermione sin dejar de mirar a Sam horrorizada-. No puede ser verdad. No puede. Tú no puedes ser quien dices ser. Él no puede ser tu padre. ¡Es imposible! Porque él no puede amar a nadie.

-Y no lo hace- respondió Sam, con todo el rencor del que era capaz-. Él no me ama. Jamás me amó, y estoy segura de que tampoco amó a mi madre. Él no puede amar a nadie más que a sí mismo, si es que a eso se le puede llamar amor.- Entonces emitió una fría risilla que les heló la sangre a los tres-. Qué importa de todas formas. Yo lo odio. Lo odio con toda mi alma por haberme condenado a la vida.

Hermione se sentó, aún perpleja. Ryddle. Eso aclaraba muchas cosas. Ella no los había traicionado, no. Ella nunca había estado de su lado, porque ella pertenecía desde el nacimiento a la causa que Voldemort defendía. Tenían ante ellos un increíble y monstruoso milagro: un ser que llevaba en las venas la sangre del mago tenebroso y que le sería leal hasta la muerte, leal hasta las últimas consecuencias, puesto que le debía la vida.

_-Yo lo odio._

Entonces, ¿por qué? La chica no lograba encontrarle a la situación ni pies ni cabeza. Sin embargo, no había nada que la justificara. Con mayor razón ella merecía ir a Azkaban, porque había un lazo con Voldemort que jamás podría romper, un lazo por el cual los traicionaría hasta el final.

-Como iba diciendo- continuó Dumbledore, como si aquella interrupción no hubiera sucedido-, he estado hablando con la señorita Ryddle las últimas noches, y ella está dispuesta a contarles su parte de la historia a ustedes, siempre y cuando estén dispuestos a escucharla.

-¿Escucharla? ¿Y para qué íbamos a hacer tal cosa?- explotó Ron indignado.

-Simple: ustedes tres fueron los más involucrados con la señorita, por lo cual me parece que gran parte de lo que le depare el futuro debería depender de ustedes.

Los tres amigos callaron sin comprender.

-Verán- comenzó a explicarles-. Los magos del Wizengamot no dudarán un instante en condenarla, y con justa razón. Yo, por otro lado, comprendo sus motivaciones y estoy dispuesto a darle una segunda oportunidad. Pero dicha decisión no me concierne a mí, sino a ustedes tres. Sobre todo, claro está y dadas las circunstancias, te concierne a ti, Harry.

El muchacho prestó todos sus sentidos al escuchar su nombre. El destino de Sam dependía de él. Y al parecer iba a ocurrir precisamente lo que él deseaba: obtener respuestas de su parte para entender lo que había pasado.

-¿De verdad pretende que me siente a oír la sarta de mentiras que ella va a soltarnos?- sentenció Ron-. ¡Ya hizo suficiente! Escucharla sería demasiado.

-No te estoy pidiendo que me escuches- dijo Sam como una autómata-. No tengo interés alguno en que lo hagas. Si estoy aquí es porque el profesor Dumbledore me lo pidió. Y yo dije que lo contaría todo si estaban dispuestos a escucharme. Si así lo deseas, puedes irte. De todas formas, igual terminaré en Azkaban, ¿o no?

El muchacho la miró conteniendo a penas la ira. ¡Qué descaro de su parte! Pensaba.

-Yo si quiero escucharla.

Hermione volteó a ver a Harry estupefacta. Creía que lo que había escuchado en la enfermería era solo producto de la añoranza. Pero ahora que la tenía enfrente consideraba imposible oír lo que tuviera que explicarles. Y aún así, ahí estaba su amigo, con mirada firme y decidida.

-Yo quiero escucharte- dijo Harry-. Porque yo… yo no creo que seas tan culpable como dices. Yo estuve ahí esa noche y sé lo que pasó, y por eso yo…

-Estás demente- dijo Ron sin poder creerlo, mientras Hermione lo miraba boquiabierta-. De entre todos aquí, deberías ser tú…

-¡Lo sé!- lo acalló con dureza-. Lo sé… y no puedo perdonarla. No así. No mientras siga sin entender por qué ocurrieron las cosas. Es por eso que yo quiero escuchar lo que tenga que decirme, porque necesito entender.

Por un instante todos callaron. De nuevo las miradas de ambos parecieron conectarse. Finalmente, Dumbledore rompió la tensión.

-De acuerdo. Señorita Granger, ¿qué dice?

Hermione vaciló antes de responder.

-Yo no creo poder perdonarte algún día. Ni siquiera estoy segura de que debamos dejarte abrir la boca. Pero si Harry cree que es conveniente, siendo él a quien más daño le hiciste, entonces yo también voy a escucharte.

-De acuerdo- cedió Ron por fin-. Yo también me quedaré a oír. Aunque definitivamente creo que esto es una pérdida de tiempo.

-Magnífica decisión- terció el director-. De modo que podemos dar inicio con nuestro asunto.

-Profesor- interrumpió Sam con voz apagada-. Lo prometió.

Dumbledore le sonrió y asintió con dulzura. Instantes después, regresó de uno de los armarios con un frasco que contenía un líquido incoloro y vertió todo el contenido en una copa de reluciente cristal. Sam tomó la copa con dedos temblorosos y se la llevó a los labios, apurando la cristalina sustancia sin vacilar un segundo hasta que no quedó ni una gota.

-¿Agua?- se extrañó Hermione. Le parecía absurdo que, dadas las circunstancias, Sam pidiera un trago de agua como requisito para empezar a narrar. Pero instantes después la chica pareció desvanecerse, siendo atrapada justo a tiempo por el anciano mago, quien la ayudó a sentarse en una silla que había aparecido al lado de ella. Poco a poco, su piel palideció y un leve temblor se apoderó de su cuerpo.

-Eso no es agua- concluyó Ron al ver el efecto-. Es veritaserum.

-¡Muy bien!- lo felicitó Dumbledore con verdadera alegría-. Veo que Madame Pomfrey no bromeaba al hablar de tu progreso con las pociones.

-No entiendo- dijo Hermione-. ¿Cómo se le ocurre, profesor? Unas gotas son suficientes. Una alta dosis podría matarla.

-Conozco a la perfección el peligro de una sobredosis, por lo que puedes estar tranquila. Solamente se ha debilitado un poco pero la cantidad que bebió no es mortal.

-¿Entonces por qué…?

-Porque ella me lo pidió. La señorita Ryddle quería estar segura de que iban a creerle si accedían a oírla, pero incluso el veritaserum puede ser evadido por un mago con la suficiente experiencia, de manera que ella misma sugirió tomar una cantidad que garantizara la total eficacia de la poción, aunque los efectos la dejaran en este estado.

Ron no supo que decir. Por primera vez desde que había entrado al despacho estaba interesado en lo que en esa reunión fuera a decirse. Si la misma Sam se empeñaba en asegurarse de contar la verdad, entonces tal vez valdría la pena.

-Antes que nada- dijo Dumbledore poniéndose en pie una vez que se hubo asegurado de que Sam estaba estable- me parece que tenemos que curar ese feo corte en tu brazo, muchacho.

Apenas hubo terminado de decir estas palabras, un majestuoso pájaro de plumaje carmesí entró volando con garbo por una de las ventanas. _Fawkes_ se posó de inmediato en la rodilla de Harry y lo miró fijamente. Luego, con precisión, dejó caer un par de lágrimas sobre el brazo del chico. Instantáneamente, la herida que Madame Pomfrey no había sido capaz de curar cicatrizó como si nunca hubiera estado ahí. Harry sacó su brazo del cabestrillo en el que lo llevaba y lo estiró, maravillado. Tras recibir el agradecimiento del chico, _Fawkes_ voló hasta su percha, en donde permaneció quieto el resto de la reunión.

Durante unos instantes nadie dijo nada. Reinaba un silencio extraño: ni incómodo ni reconfortante. Era el simple silencio de la espera. Dumbledore se dirigió hacia un armario que se situaba detrás de su silla, rebuscando en su interior hasta que encontró una pequeña botellita con un contenido algo extraño, ni líquido ni gaseoso, que colocó de inmediato en su escritorio.

-Antes de comenzar, y para dar tiempo a la señorita Ryddle…

-Samantha- lo interrumpió la muchacha, quien inmediatamente pareció avergonzarse de su atrevimiento, pero víctima de la poción que había ingerido no fue capaz de detener su lengua-. Odio… no me gusta que me llamen por mi apellido. Si no es molestia…

-Desde luego- concedió Dumbledore ante el enojo de Ron, quien no soportaba de buen talante la situación en la que se hallaba-. Decía que, para dar tiempo a Samantha de reponerse un poco del efecto del veritaserum, me gustaría contarles una historia que considero deberían conocer. Hace unas horas Dobby recordó este relato, y al escucharlo no pude evitar encontrarle un gran parecido con la confusa situación en la que nos encontramos. De modo que, si no les molesta invertir un par de minutos más de su tiempo esta noche, procederé a narrarla.

Hermione dudó un momento antes de preguntar.

-¿A qué se refiere con "parecido"? ¿No es acerca de Harry o de… ella?

-No exactamente- puntualizó Dumbledore con una traviesa sonrisa-. Se trata de una persona que ninguno de ustedes conoció, y que desgraciadamente ya ha fallecido. Ella era una muchacha que, al igual que ustedes, estudió aquí, en Hogwarts. Una joven risueña y vivaz que disfrutaba cada día como toda persona debería hacerlo. Sin duda alguna, era una chica admirable, con unas increíbles ganas de sobresalir y el entusiasmo de quien espera conquistar todas las metas que se proponga. No era tan brillante como la señorita Granger- agregó provocando el sonrojo de la castaña-, pero sin duda alguna era una mujer ingeniosa. Perteneció a Hufflepuff y durante sus siete años de estancia en el colegio se dedicó a honrar a su casa con todo su corazón. Como digno miembro de la casa del tejón, siempre estaba dispuesta a dar una mano a quien lo necesitara. Su nombre era Celestia.

Harry escuchaba con mucha atención. Celestia. No recordaba haber escuchado ese nombre nunca. Empero, por la forma en la que Dumbledore la describía, el tono de voz que usaba y el brillo de sus ojos, Harry sentía como si la hubiese conocido y, sorpresivamente, se descubrió lamentando que una persona como ella hubiera fallecido.

-Celestia era una persona inolvidable- continuó el profesor-. Tenía un carisma muy peculiar. Siempre fue una alumna ejemplar, cumplida y estudiosa; si bien no la más destacada, su empeño en los estudios era algo innegable. Sin embargo, y en honor a la verdad, era algo… pícara, por decirlo de algún modo.

-¿A qué se refiere con eso?- dijo Ron, intrigado y olvidando momentáneamente la razón por la que se encontraba en ese lugar.

-Me refiero a que solía meterse, de vez en vez, en algún problemilla ocasionado por alguna travesura infantil. No voy a decir que ponía en práctica el humor extraordinariamente ingenioso de tus hermanos, pero era seguidora de los buenos bromistas. Eso es lo que la llevó varias veces a detención, y aún así, supo ganarse el cariño de sus profesores y compañeros. Siempre preocupándose por los suyos. Créanme cuando les digo que era una muchacha muy querida por todos, de la misma forma que lo fueron tus padres, Harry.

Al escuchar esto, Harry se llenó de un sentimiento de nostalgia, y sintió aún más la muerte de aquella desconocida.

-¿Y qué fue exactamente lo que le pasó?- preguntó Hermione con curiosidad.

-A eso voy- aclaró Dumbledore, dejando de lado la nostalgia-. En los tiempos en que Celestia asistía al colegio se desató la Primera Guerra. Mientras los estudiantes permanecían seguros tras las murallas del castillo, en el exterior se libraban batallas y se suscitaban muertes. Celestia era de corazón noble y, como era de esperarse, deseaba salir a luchar y defender aquello en lo que creía. Algunos de sus amigos compartían su manera de pensar, por lo que al terminar sus estudios aquí se unieron casi inmediatamente a la causa. Celestia, menor que ellos, quiso salir del colegio para hacer su parte. El único inconveniente para ella fue que aún era menor de edad. Sus amigos, familiares y profesores la convencieron de no desertar en su educación. Así que se resignó y terminó sus estudios en Hogwarts.

~Pero los dos años que transcurrieron desde que anidara la idea en su cabeza le sirvieron para afianzarla, por lo que puso en su mente una única meta: estudiar la carrera de auror para así poder hacerles frente a los seguidores de Voldemort. Hizo el examen, pasó las pruebas y en poco tiempo fue aceptada en la Academia. Todo un logro por su parte.

-Qué impresionante- comentó Harry, sintiendo cómo la admiración por esa muchacha crecía en su interior igual que un globo.

-Desafortunadamente, fue ahí donde empezaron sus problemas. El padre de Celestia se negaba rotundamente a que participara en la lucha, y mucho menos que se convirtiera en Auror.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?- exclamó Ron anonadado-. ¡Debería haber estado orgulloso de que su hija quisiera ayudar a librar al mundo de esa peste!

-Entiéndelo Ron- dijo Hermione-. No debe ser fácil aceptar una cosa así, que tu hija quera arriesgar el pellejo cuando bien podría estar segura en casa. ¿O acaso piensas que tu madre se pondría muy contenta de saber que vas a meterte de cabeza en la boca del lobo?

Ron intentó replicar, pero la imagen de su madre en su cabeza hizo que cambiara de opinión.

-Exactamente- coincidió Dumbledore-, entre otras cosas, Rigardo temía por su vida. Su esposa había perecido unos años atrás, víctima de un ataque mortífago, y todo por estar en el lugar y momento equivocados. Ahora, sentía que perdería a la menor de sus hijas de la misma manera. Y había otro motivo que lo hacía pensar de ese modo.

~La carrera de Auror era, hasta un par de años atrás, exclusivamente de varones. Claro que siempre hubo hechiceras increíblemente hábiles que luchaban contra las Artes Oscuras de un nivel comparable al mejor de los Aurores. Sin embargo, la Academia tenía poco más una década de abrir sus puertas a las brujas de Gran Bretaña. Rigardo era un hombre un tanto tradicionalista, y le parecía una aberración que su hija estudiara una carrera considerada por él enteramente masculina, para después tomarla como perfecta excusa en su papel en la guerra.

-¿Y qué hizo ella entonces?- preguntó Hermione verdaderamente interesada.

-No fue fácil- dijo Dumbledore-, porque Celestia amaba a su padre en verdad, pero creía firmemente en sus convicciones, por lo que no estaba dispuesta a darse por vencida en conseguir sus metas. Intentó convencerlo de cambiar su postura al respecto, pero Rigardo era un hombre estricto y no cedió en ningún momento. Finalmente, después de que ella consiguiera su lugar en la Academia, las discusiones comenzaron a hacerse más y más fuertes hasta que, finalmente y no encontrando otro remedio, Celestia se marchó de su casa, rompiendo toda relación con su familia.

-Debió ser… muy duro para ella- dijo Hermione mirando de reojo a Ron. Sin duda el pelirrojo estaba recordando a su hermano Percy, con la diferencia de que le parecía que las razones de Celestia, comparadas con las del primero, eran completamente justificadas.

-Y lo fue. Afortunadamente no se encontraba sola. Mientras consiguió su residencia en el campus de la Academia vivió en casa de un amigo suyo. No la frecuenté demasiado desde entonces, pero me enteré que era una alumna ejemplar, como siempre, y que ponía todo su empeño en convertirse en la Auror más preparada que haya existido. Su progreso era tan prometedor que, incluso, aunque solo había pasado un año desde que iniciara su formación superior, estuvo a punto de convertirse en un miembro de La Orden del Fénix.

-Un momento- interrumpió Harry-. Moody me obsequió una foto de la Orden original, una foto con todos sus miembros. Estoy seguro de que no mencionó a ninguna Celestia en aquella foto.

-Exactamente muchacho, me alegra que seas tan observador- lo elogió Dumbledore-. Eso tiene una explicación muy simple. Celestia nunca llegó a formar parte de la Orden, porque poco antes de ingresar desapareció sin dejar rastro.

-¿Desapareció? ¿Así, sin más?- preguntó Ron atónito.

-Así es, aunque no hace falta ser un genio para saber lo que le ocurrió. Se sabe que fue secuestrada por mortífagos, seguramente creyendo que un miembro nuevo sería fácilmente manipulable y que extraerían de ella toda la información que necesitaban, aunque la versión oficial es que se trató de una desaparición, como tantas otras. Rigardo enfermó gravemente al enterarse de la noticia, y murió al poco tiempo con la angustia de no saber nada acerca de su hija. Después de meses de búsqueda, se le dio por muerta, aunque realmente nunca se supo nada de su paradero.

-Entonces, eso quiere decir que cabe la posibilidad de que siga con vida, ¿no es así? Pudo haber escapado y ocultarse bajo otra identidad para evitar que Voldemort la encontrase- argumentó Harry, deseando interiormente que aquella joven tan valiente hubiera sobrevivido.

-Algunos albergaban esa esperanza, a pesar de que en una ocasión una persona cercana a ella recibió en la puerta de su casa un dije que le pertenecía. Algunos lo consideraron una señal de parte de ella que indicaba que aún se encontraba entre nosotros, bajo otro nombre y tal vez otro rostro. La gran mayoría pensó que era la manera de Voldemort de informarnos acerca de su muerte. Como sea, su paradero nunca fue oficialmente confirmado… hasta ahora.

Sin decir más, abrió la botella y colocó su contenido en el pensadero de piedra que se encontraba sobre el escritorio. Hermione miró maravillada la vasija, pues aunque sabía de su existencia por boca de Harry, era la primera vez que veía un objeto tan increíble. El contenido se arremolinó mostrando confusas imágenes oscuras. Después, el profesor se puso en pie.

-Antes de mostrarles esto, debo hacerles una petición. El pobre Dobby estaba realmente angustiado por lo que acababa de revelarme, pues temía que se enfureciesen con él por no haberlo mencionado antes. En su defensa puedo decir que vivió muchas situaciones similares mientras sirvió a la familia Malfoy, por lo que no deben culparlo por ello.

-No lo haremos- sentenció Harry rotundamente.

-No podríamos- agregó Hermione apenada por la pobre criatura. Ron se limitó a asentir con la cabeza.

-Bien, habiendo aclarado ese punto, sean tan amables de seguirme al interior de este recuerdo. Tú también, querida.

Sam dio un pequeño salto en su silla. Había escuchado en completo silencio el relato del director, y ahora que se dirigía a ella se había sobresaltado un tanto. Haciendo acopio de fuerzas, se levantó de su asiento y, temblando ligeramente al caminar, se acercó al pensadero, inclinó la cabeza y desapareció en su interior.

Pronto, tanto Dumbledore como los tres amigos la imitaron. Cuando el panorama se aclaró un tanto, Harry descubrió que habían aterrizado a unos pasos de ella en lo que parecía ser el pasillo de alguna antigua mazmorra. El lugar era lúgubre, carente de luz y con un desagradable olor a humedad y abandono.

De repente, cuando parecía que el silencio se volvía aún más intenso, vislumbraron a lo lejos, por un pasillo más angosto, un par de pequeñas siluetas discutiendo acerca de un tema que no podían entender. Tomando la iniciativa, Dumbledore procedió a seguirlos.

El nuevo pasillo era un tanto estrecho, por lo que únicamente podían caminar en parejas. Así, Dumbledore se colocó delante de la comitiva, alumbrando el lugar con su varita, seguido por Ron y Hermione y, al final, Harry y Sam.

Pronto alcanzaron a las dos siluetas. Ante la luz de las antorchas que alumbraban ese lugar, Harry pudo reconocer que una de ellas no era sino el autor de aquél recuerdo. A pesar de tratarse de un elfo, Dobby lucía un tanto más joven a sus ojos, cargando aquella palangana a rebosar de agua caliente. Pero por más que lo intentó, no logró reconocer a su compañera, una elfina doméstica que usaba un trapo de cocina a modo de vestido y cargaba un montón de toallas limpias.

-¿Gwin?

Harry miró extrañado a Sam después de escuchar aquél nombre. Si mal no recordaba, era exactamente el mismo nombre que había gritado antes de caer víctima de los dementores.

-¿La conoces?- preguntó en voz baja, sintiendo que, a pesar de no ser escuchados por nadie, en ese lugar debía hablar en susurros.

-Ella era mi nana, la que me cuidó de niña. Pero no lo entiendo, ¿qué podría haber estado haciendo Gwin en un lugar así?

-¡Silencio!- exclamó Ron en voz baja-. No podemos oír lo que dicen.

Sam agachó la cabeza avergonzada por haberse atrevido a hablar. Harry la miró con extrañeza un par de segundos más antes de poner atención a la conversación de los elfos.

-¡Ya basta!- escucharon que la elfina reprendía a su compañero.

-Vamos, Gwin no puede negar que todo esto es absurdo. ¡Absurdo! Mantienen a la señorita encerrada en este lugar, le hacen todas esas cosas horribles, y a pesar de que insisten en que no les es útil, ¡nos ordenan seguir cuidándola! ¿Por qué no la matan como a los demás?

-¡Dobby! ¡Gwin no puede creer que de verdad Dobby piense una cosa tan terrible como esa!- exclamó escandalizada.

-Es mejor que mantenerla en este lugar, casi matándola de hambre, y más en la condición en la que se encuentra. La señorita ya ha sufrido mucho, es muy triste que tenga que mantenerse así.

-No está en nosotros el decidir eso Dobby. Gwin sólo obedece órdenes del amo, aunque también lamenta lo que le ocurre a la señorita. Pobre muchacha.

Finalmente, llegaron ante una puerta de hierro. Utilizando su magia de elfo, Dobby la abrió sin soltar la palangana y él, Gwin y los cinco espectadores se introdujeron en la habitación.

La puerta se cerró con un chirrido ensordecedor, dejando la mazmorra en penumbras. Tardaron unos momentos en acostumbrarse a la oscuridad y comenzar a vislumbrar el lugar en el que se encontraban. Era un sitio deprimente, con una sola ventana minúscula que apenas dejaba entrar un poco de luz de luna. En un rincón se encontraba una vieja cama con una destartalada mesa de noche a un lado, donde el elfo colocó el agua con cuidado. Sobre la cama se hallaba una mujer a la cual no podían vislumbrar con claridad por la falta de luz. Sin embargo, era notorio el estado demacrado en el que se encontraba. Todo su cuerpo se veía muy delgado a un grado preocupante; todo, excepto su abultado vientre que delataba su condición.

-¿Es Celestia?- preguntó Ron en voz baja. Dumbledore asintió como respuesta sin dejar de mirar la escena. Hermione se acercó a Ron y sostuvo su mano, conmovida por el momento que estaba presenciando. Harry se había quedado completamente mudo. Por un instante estuvo a punto de preguntarle a Sam lo que opinaba sobre aquél singular recuerdo, pero decidió no hacerlo cuando observó su semblante ensimismado, incapaz de despegar su mirada de la elfina que pretendía atender a la mujer.

-¿Gwin, Dobby? ¿Son ustedes?- preguntó el recuerdo de Celestia con voz cansada. Al parecer le costaba pronunciar cada palabra.

-Descuida niña- intentó tranquilizarla la elfina con tono maternal acercándose con una toalla recién mojada en el agua que Dobby había traído-. Ya estamos aquí, todo va a salir bien. Gwin y Dobby van a encargarse de todo.

Harry adivinó una sonrisa dibujándose en el rostro de la mujer mientras permitía que los elfos se encargaran de atenderla. De repente, toda la escena se oscureció sin razón aparente, como si Dobby hubiera censurado aquella parte de su recuerdo que consideraba únicamente perteneciente a aquella muchacha. Después de unos momentos se escuchó un grito de dolor y el llanto débil de un niño; el lugar volvió a aclararse, mostrando a una aún más agotada Celestia sobre la cama, apenas con fuerzas mientras Dobby sostenía su mano, y a Gwin que cargaba un pequeño bulto envuelto en mantas.

-La señorita lo hizo muy bien, muy muy bien- la felicitó Dobby con verdadera alegría y una mirada brillante, pues acababa de presenciar un auténtico milagro.

-Gracias, a los dos- contestó con un inusual matiz de ternura en su voz, producto de su recién adquirida maternidad-. ¿Y mi bebé?

-Aquí está mi niña- dijo la elfina entregándole a la criatura en sus brazos, ya completamente aseada-. Felicidades, es una hermosa bebita. Está un poco débil debido a que llegó antes de lo que esperábamos, pero con un par de cuidados será una niña muy sana.

Celestia acunó con cuidado a su hija sin poder evitar que lágrimas de felicidad recorrieran sus mejillas.

-Hola preciosa- comenzó Celestia-. Tenía muchas ganas de conocerte. Algo en mi interior me decía que serias una niña, y no me equivoqué: eres la bebita más hermosa del mundo.

Al sentirse protegida por su madre, la niña dejó paulatinamente de llorar. El cuadro, a pesar de lo deprimente del lugar en el que se encontraban, no podía ser más enternecedor.

-¿Sabes? Te he estado esperando ansiosa. Todo este tiempo tú has sido mi única razón de existir. Has sido tú quien me ha dado fuerzas para no rendirme, eres la luz de mi vida. Gracias, pequeña.

Ron abrazó a Hermione tras escuchar un pequeño sollozo provenir de sus labios. Sin duda estaba conmovida. Harry sintió añoranza al mirar a madre e hija tan conectadas, echando de menos como nunca antes a Lily, a quien apenas había conocido, de la cual prácticamente ningún recuerdo le quedaba.

-Disculpe- dijo Gwin, curiosa-. ¿La niña ya ha pensado un nombre para la bebé?

-Claro que si- respondió sonriendo débil pero ampliamente-. He pensado mucho en ello, hace meses que elegí su nombre, y es perfecto para ella. Tiene fuerza y esperanza, justo como mi hija. Tu nombre será-hizo una breve pausa antes de revelarlo casi con devoción-: Samantha. Mi pequeña Samantha.

-Es un bonito nombre, a Dobby le gusta.

Ron ahogó una exclamación de sorpresa. Hermione lo soltó para llevarse ambas manos a la boca, anonadada de aquella revelación. Y Harry, impresionado, abrió los ojos como platos, sin dar crédito a sus oídos. Los tres pensaron que debía ser alguna clase de equivocación, hasta que la niña abrió los párpados revelando un par de ojos intensamente azules, brillantes como zafiros, fijos por completo en el rostro de su madre, para después cerrarlos con tranquilidad.

Sin poder creer aún lo que acababa de descubrir, Harry volteó hacia Sam para preguntarle por qué no les había dicho que aquella mujer era su madre, pero el rostro de completo asombro de la chica le dijo que ella también lo ignoraba hasta aquél santiamén.

El momento duró apenas unos instantes, porque la puerta se abrió de golpe dando paso a dos personas. La primera, un hombre alto de cabello castaño y mirada dura, seguido por una bruja de rostro cruel y temple altivo. Ambos, desde su posición, miraban con repugnancia a Celestia y su bebé.

-Valla, así que es cierto. Tu engendro finalmente ha nacido- escupió la bruja con desprecio.

-Miria- respondió Celestia con odio-. Alcor.

-Amo- pidió Gwin con voz suplicante-, por favor, tenga consideración. Ambas están muy débiles y…

-¡Silencio Gwin!- bramó el hombre provocando que la elfina se encogiera sobre sí misma-. Apártate. Los dos.

Dobby y Gwin, reticentes pero sumisos, se apartaron de la cama y se situaron en un rincón, observando a los dos magos con temor. La mujer que respondía al nombre de Miria la miró con desprecio.

-¡Qué descaro de esta elfina! ¡Proteger así a la bastarda!

-¡No te atrevas a hablar así de mi hija!- rugió Celestia, colérica.

-¡Y todavía la defiendes! Eres repugnarte Jones, verdaderamente repugnante. Tú, traidora a la sangre…

-No soy ninguna traidora a la sangre- sentenció con determinación-. Relacionarse con los hijos de muggles no es ninguna vergüenza. Son ustedes los que me provocan repugnancia, con su defensa irracional por la pureza de la sangre. Son despreciables, ustedes, par de aves de rapiña…

-¡Cállate!- gritó Miria abofeteándola sin que Celestia pudiera defenderse-. Esa mocosa tiene suerte de que por sus venas corra la sangre de un gran mago como lo es Milord. Porque en lo que respecta a ti, no eres más que un despreciable desperdicio.

-Lo que hizo tu Señor conmigo no tiene nombre- contestó la muchacha sin amilanarse-. No tenía ningún derecho a utilizarme de esa manera, y mi hija es lo único bueno que ha resultado de eso.

Hermione escuchaba escandalizada, completamente impotente. Las orejas de Ron comenzaban a ponerse rojas de cólera al escuchar aquella declaración.

-¡Tú lo provocaste!- sentenció la bruja, enloquecida-. Tú provocaste lo que te ocurrió, y no conforme con eso te atreviste a engendrar a esa niña cuya existencia es en sí misma una aberración. ¡Es repulsiva!

-Basta Miria- intentó tranquilizarla Alcor-. Vinimos por una razón, y vamos a cumplirla.

Alcor se aproximó a la cama donde reposaba Celestia, quien instintivamente se encogió en un rincón aferrándose con todas sus fuerzas a su bebé. Pero estaba sumamente débil, y tras algunos forcejeos, Alcor logró arrebatarle a la niña. Al sentirse lejos de su madre, la pequeña Sam comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente.

-¡No! ¡Mi hija! ¡Devuélvemela! ¡Samantha! ¡Mi Sam! ¡Samantha! ¡SAMANTHA!

-Fuera- ordenó a los dos elfos domésticos sin dar opción a réplicas. Debido a que aquél recuerdo pertenecía a Dobby, los espectadores no tuvieron más remedio que salir con ellos de la habitación, observando cómo la puerta se cerraba detrás sin poder ocultar los gritos desesperados de Celestia, quien no paraba de repetir a voz en cuello el nombre de su hija. Durante angustiosos minutos permanecieron en silencio, hasta que finalmente los dos magos salieron de la habitación, Alcor sosteniendo a la Sam bebé en brazos.

De pronto el ambiente se llenó de una extraña sensación. Era como si una imponente presencia se hubiera apoderado del lugar. Por el pasillo que los había conducido a aquél lugar se aproximaban tres personas: Lucius Malfoy, Bellatrix Lestrange y, como siempre inconfundible por su fisionomía, Lord Voldemort.

-¿Y bien?- preguntó Voldemort una vez se hubo encontrado con sus otros dos servidores.

-La mujer insiste en que no sabe nada. Incluso cuando colocamos una navaja en el cuello de la criatura, no se dispuso a abrir la boca. Lo único que hacía era repetir a gritos el nombre de la niña.

-¡Qué descaro!- dijo Bellatrix al escuchar las palabras de Alcor y los gritos ahogados de Celestia-. Todavía se atrevió a ponerle nombre. Esa mocosa no debería siquiera existir.

Instintivamente Harry volteó a mirar a Sam, imaginándose su reacción al escuchar aquellas palabras hacia su recién nacida persona. Para su sorpresa el rostro de la muchacha era una mueca indescifrable: parecía que no le importaban los crueles comentarios que se hacían sobre ella, como si su espíritu se hubiese quedado dentro de aquella prisión, a un lado de su madre.

-Cuida tu lengua, Bella, recuerda que por sus venas también corre la sangre del Señor Tenebroso- la reprendió Malfoy.

-Sin duda una bendición para cualquiera- aseveró con sincera devoción hacia su amo-. Sin embargo, esa chica no es digna de haber llevado en su vientre un ser tan valioso, contaminando de esta manera la sangre de Milord. Esa niña no es digna de tan gran legado. Debe morir cuanto antes.

-Es lo que seguramente ocurrirá- comentó Alcor con voz calma-. Fue un nacimiento prematuro y la madre no goza de buena salud. Es un producto demasiado débil. Lo más probable es que muera en cuestión de días.

-No estoy tan seguro como tú- comentó Voldemort con una sonrisa siniestra-. Sin duda, la vida de esta niña no es más que una simple casualidad del destino. Pero hay algo que no debemos pasar por alto: esa mujer es de Sangre Limpia, por lo que la mocosa no es del todo un desperdicio. Tal vez podamos usarla a nuestro favor.

-¿Qué quiere decir con eso?- dijo Bella anonadada. Voldemort, ignorándola por completo, se aproximó a Alcor y observó a la pequeña con malicia. La cercanía con el mago provocó que llorara aún con más fuerza.

-¿Así que Samantha?- comentó burlonamente-. Bueno, supongo que deberíamos respetar la voluntad de tu madre, que tanto empeño puso en otorgarte un nombre- después dio media vuelta y ordenó-. Que la elfina se encargue de cuidar a esa niña. Si sobrevive, la utilizaremos como mejor convenga. Miria, Alcor- los dos prestaron completa atención-. Ustedes se encargarán de entrenarla como es debido: asegúrense de que se convierta en la mejor recluta de mi ejército. Cuando crezca podría sernos muy útil. Y más importante aún: la existencia de esta niña debe continuar siendo un secreto. Nadie, bajo ninguna circunstancia, debe enterarse de que ella existe. Sólo ustedes cuatro: NADIE MÁS.

Los mortífagos asintieron obedientemente. Voldemort se dispuso a retirarse, pero Lucius hizo una última cuestión.

-¿Y la mujer?

-Si no fue capaz de revelarnos la verdad incluso cuando la vida de la niña corría peligro, quiere decir que en verdad no tiene información que pueda interesarnos. Mátenla.

Miria asintió con la cabeza para después entrar a la habitación de Celestia. Momentos después, se vislumbró una luz verde por debajo de la puerta y los gritos de la mujer dejaron de escucharse.

Un remolino de colores los cubrió por completo, y sin percatarse cómo, se vieron de nuevo en el despacho del director. Tomaron asiento para asimilar la información que acababan de recibir.

-Era mi madre- susurró Sam rompiendo el silencio que se había apoderado del despacho-. Esa mujer, Celestia, ella era mi madre. Todo este tiempo sin saber quién había sido, deseando conocerla, y ahora… no lo entiendo. Después de lo que yo significaba, de lo que él le hizo… ¿aún así ella me quería?

-El amor es misterioso- dijo Dumbledore tratando de explicarla-. Como tú misma escuchaste, Celestia no pensaba que tú fueras responsable de nada de lo que le había ocurrido. Al contrario: se aferró a ti para continuar con vida.

-Era una tonta- dijo ella entonces-. Nunca debió preocuparse por mí. Pero…

Ya no completó la frase. Tercamente una lágrima escapó de sus ojos y rodó por su mejilla. Sutilmente la enjugó para que nadie lo notara, pero Harry la observaba atentamente.

-¿Por qué nos mostró esto?- dijo Ron sin comprender.

-Porque una buena historia debe empezar a contarse por el principio. Si quería que ustedes comprendieran la historia de Samantha, debían conocer primero su origen.

El fuego creptaba en la chmenea. Se escuchó el crujido de un leño cediendo al calor.

-Su origen no la disculpa de habernos traicionado- musitó Hermione, aunque su voz no demostraba la decisión y la segurdad que en un principio reflejaba.

-Eso es verdad- coincidió el director-. Aún así, ahora que lo saben, tal vez sea más sencillo asimilar lo que ella tenga que decirles.

Los ojos de todos se fijaron en Sam, esperando que comenzara su relato, pero ella continuó callada.

-¿Qué ocurrió con la hija de Celestia?- preguntó Harry evitando llamar a la niña de aquél recuerdo por su nombre, pero al ver la mirada de su amigo se apresuró a corregir-. Quiero decir, es evidente que sigue con vida, pero...

-Sé a lo que te refieres- dijo Dumbledore, tratando de ayudarlo-. Lamentablemente, Dobby me asegura que después de ese día no volvió a ver a Gwin. De modo que solo podemos especular acerca de los sucesos que ocurreron durante el vacío en nuestra historia. Aunque Samantha había nacido de forma prematura, gracias a los cudados de la elfina logró sobrevivir a su primer año de vida. Poco tiempo después se dió la caída de Voldemort. Como bien saben, muchos de sus seguidores se salvaron de ir a Azkaban con el argumento de que habían sido manipulados por la maldición _imperius_.

-Como los Malfoy- musitó Ron con saña.

-Exactamente- confirmó Dumbledore-. Y fue lo que pasó con los Scheat. Miria y Alcor se declararon inocentes utlizando esta excusa, y para convencer a todos, compraron una gran mansión a las afueras de una pequeña aldea muggle, de modo que pretendieron alejarse lo más posble de la comunidad mágica. Nunca se supo de ningún sirviente, ningún pariente que entrara o saliera de aquél lugar.

~Lo que todos ignoraban era que en aquella mansión no habitaban úncamente Miria y Alcor. Había otros dos inquilinos en aquel lugar. Uno era una elfina, encargada de la limpieza; el otro, una pequeña niña de la cual ambos magos eran responsables.

-Samantha y Gwin- dijo Hermione automáticamente.

-Así es. Aunque muchos aseguraban que Voldemort se había marchado para no volver-Ron se estremeció por enésima vez en la noche-, los Scheat creían fervientemente que llegaría el día en que se alzaría de nuevo, y ellos debían estar listos para cuando el momento llegara, de modo que, durante los años siguientes, se dedicaron a cumplir con la misión que se les había asignado.

-Criar a su... hija.

Ron tenía dificultad en pronunciar aquella palabra. Aún le parecía demasiado inverosímil la situación en la que se veía envuelto.

-Ellos no me criaron- soltó Sam involuntariamente, movida por la poción. En su voz y su faz aparentemente serenas se podía vislumbrar un matiz de odio-. Esa fue tarea de Gwin. Ella me crió y educó. Me enseñó a leer, a hablar, incluso a comprender el sirenio. Ella cuidaba de mi. No, Miria y Alcor no podían rebajarse a criar a un ser como yo. Lo que ellos hicieron fue entrenarme, prepararme para la guerra. Su tarea era convertirme en lo que soy: un arma que sirviera a la causa de mi padre.

-La hija de Celestia no vio nunca la luz del dia- agregó el director-. Vivió confinada todoa su infancia en aquella casona, sin vislumbrar nunca mas allá de los muros que la rodeaban. Nadie supo nunca de su existencia, justo como Voldemort había ordenado. Así que, una vez que cumplió tres años y fue capaz de sostener firmemente una varita, inició su educación mágica.

-¡¿A los tres años?- exclamó el pelirrojo completamente perplejo-. ¡Es imposible! Ningún niño de esa edad puede controlar su magia. ¡Algunos no muestran dotes mágicos sino hasta tener más edad!

-A esos dos nunca les importó- respondió Dumbledore-. La pequeña era, en efecto, un arma para ellos, una que debían afinar cuanto antes. De modo que, con habilidad mágica o sin ella, Samantha empezó a usar su varita a esa temprana edad.

-Todos los días entrenaba- dijo ella-, muy duro. De lo contrario me habría metido en problemas. Tuve que aprender todos los hechizos que ellos me enseñaron, de otro modo...

Calló. No parecía querer decir lo que traería como consecuencia. Harry la miró muy preocupado.

-Pero alguien debió darse cuenta- dijo Hermione-. El Ministerio rastrea a todos los magos menores de edad fuera del colegio. No es posible que una niña tan pequeña pasara desapercibida.

-El ministerio rastrea la magia, si, pero no es capaz de acertar quien es el que la realiza. Harry ya tuvo un problema en una ocasión debido a este inconveniente- el chico asintió recordando sus vacaciones de verano antes de su segundo curso en Hogwarts-, por lo que bien pudieron pensar que los encantamientos eran obra de alguno de los dos.

-¿Y las maldiciones imperdonables? ¿Y la magia oscura? ¿Eso no debió alertarlos?

-Existen métodos, querida Hermione, para que incluso una maldición imperdonable no sea detectada- explicó el anciano mago-. Supongo que haz escuchado del encantamiento Fidelio- la chica asintió-. Pues bien, hay otro encantamiento muy parecido y muchísimo más complicado. Lo que hace es, en términos simples, ocultar la escencia mágica del infante ante aquellos que desconoscan el secreto. Los guardianes, en este caso, eran Alcor y Miria, por lo que para cualquiera que no fuera ellos la magia de Samantha resultaría indetectable. Ese encatamiento está prohibido precisamente por los muchos problemas que le acarrearía al Ministerio. Sin embargo, si alguien llegaba a ver a la niña, su existencia sería innegable, por lo que los Scheat se encargaron personalmente de que nunca se asomara fuera de la mansión.

~Ahora, si son tan amables, pónganse de pie. Ha llegado el momento de que vean la primera visión de este relato desde el punto de vista de Samantha, tal vez de este modo puedan comprender mejor las cosas.

Con lentitud Sam obedeció y, dócil, tomó una varita que Dumbledore le alargaba. Con cuidado y parsimonia la colocó sobre su sien y la separó lentamente, dejando que colgara de la punta un hilo largo, delgado y plateado (extrañamente oscurecido, pensó Harry) que se apresuró a introducir en el pensadero.

De inmediato, el recuerdo se arremolinó en el interior de la vasija, formando difusas sombras difíciles de distiguir desde fuera. Uno a uno se introdujeron en el pensadero.

Aterrizaron en un sitio completamente diferente al de su experiencia anterior. En lugar de las paredes de piedra mohosa y lúgubres antorchas titilantes, se encontraron en un amplio salón de elegantes tapices y pesadas cortinas. Bajo sus pies tenían una gruesa alfombra de tierras lejanas y en las paredes colgaban pinturas de paisajes hermosos. Sobre sus cabezas, iluminando la estancia, había una araña de plata y cristales que daba un toque de elegancia al lugar repleto de finos muebles y estanterías, todas llenas de trofeos y figuras de porcelana. Sin embargo, había un detalle familiar en aquella estampa.

En un extremo del salón se alzaba Alcor Scheat, alto y elegantemente vestido, con el rostro congelado en una mueca severa. No parecía haber cambiado en absoluto desde el útimo recuerdo. En ese momento dejó de apuntar con la varita hacia el fardo de tela que se encontraba frente a él, en el otro lado de la habitación.

-¿Qué ocurre aquí?- preguntó Hermione en voz baja, como temiendo que el mortífago pudiera escucharla. Sin embargo, la única respuesta que recibió fue el silencio.

-Levántate- ordenó Alcor con voz marcial, sin dejar lugar a réplica alguna.

En ese momento, y provocando un susto de muerte en Ron, Hermione y Harry, algo se movió entre aquél fardo de tela con un quejido lastimero. Fue así como se percataron de que aquél bulto no era un bulto, sino la menuda figura de una Sam de apenas cinco años.

Con dificultad, sobreponiéndose al temblor en las piernas y respirando entrecortadamente, con el rostro lívido y surcado por las lágrimas, la pequeña acató la orden como pudo. Llevaba puesto un hermoso vestido rojo, calcetas blanquísimas y zapatos negros cuidadosamente lustrados. El oscuro cabello estaba arreglado con una diadema a juego con el vestido. A pesar del encantador atuendo que habría maravillado a cualquiera, su rostro no reflejaba la alegría típica de un infante: todo lo contario, se percibía la desdicha en la redondeada cara de la niña.

-Anda, tu varita. Deprisa que no tenemos todo el día- espetó imperiosamente, asustando a la pequeña. Temerosa, se apresuró a levantar su varita del suelo y la sostuvo ante sí.

-¿Qué hacen?- preguntó Ron intentando asimilar la situación.

-Entrenar- respondió simplemente Sam, sin dejar de mirar largamente a su yo de antaño-. Como todos los días.

-¡Date prisa!- rugió el mago ante la demora de su aprendiz-. Y como vuelvas a fallar...

Sam se apresuró a empuñar su varita y a dirigirla a una planta que se hallaba a un lado de la estancia. Con su aguda voz pronunció con tono tembloroso el conjuro.

- _In... ¡Incendio!_

Nada. La planta seguía intacta en el mismo lugar. Alcor permaneció estóico. Al ver el inútil resultado de su encantamiento, la pequeña entró en pánico, como muy bien delataban sus ojos. Desesperada, volvió a apuntarle y a gritar con todas sus fuerzas.

-_¡INCENDIO!_

Entonces una gigantesca llamarada rodeó la maceta, llegando hasta el alto techo y chamuscando la alfombra. Fueron apenas un par de segundos, pero eso bastó para hacer que la niña se tropezara por el susto y cayera. Después, el fuego se extinguió, pero la planta continuaba intacta, como si el letal elemento no la hubiese tocado siquiera.

-Y... yo...

-No haz entendido de lo que se trata, ¿cierto?- le dijo en un alarmante tono tranquilo-. Un simple hechizo de incendio, ¿y qué logras con ello? Arruinas la alfombra de la sala de trofeos y no eres capaz de deshacerte de una simple orquídea.

-¿Está loco? ¡Es una niña!- exclamó Hermione-. No puede esperar que ella en verdad...

-Lo s... siento. Yo...

-No hay excusas, mocosa inútil. Si no eres capaz de realizar un encantamiento por las buenas, quizá otro correctivo te haga entender mejor las cosas.

La pequeña Sam abrió los ojos aterrada. Dió un par de pasos hacia trás intentando alejarse del mago, pero no podía hacer nada en contra del castigo que le aplicarían.

Harry volteó a su derecha, hacia donde se encontraba la Sam de diecisiete años. Y, aunque había permanecido inmutable todo ese tiempo, en esta ocasión cerró los ojos, tal vez para intentar olvidar aquello que ese recuerdo iba a mostrarles.

-_¡Cruccio!_

La maldición impactó de lleno contra el cuerpecito de la Sam del recuerdo, provocando que cayera de bruces contra la alfombra y se convulsionara de dolor, arrancándole agudos gritos de agonía como respuesta a la tortura.

Hermione se aferró a Ron horrorizada, intentando por todos los medios ignorar el sonido de los gritos de la niña, sintiendo que se volvería loca si continuaba oyendo el sufrimiento de la pequeña.

Después de un minuto, Alcor relajó la varita, pero fue simplemente un respiro, porque en seguida volvió a pronunciar la maldición y el calvario de la Sam de cinco años continuó.

-¡Ya déjala!- escupió Ron fúrico, olvidando por completo que Alcor era solo un recuerdo y que, por ende, no podía escucharlo-. ¡Déjala infeliz! ¡Es un niña!

Finalmente los gritos dejaron de escucharse, siendo sustituidos por la agitada respiración de Sam después de recibir la maldición en dos ocasiones. La Sam del presente abrió los ojos y miró a su recuerdo con una expresión indescifrable.

Fue entonces que Harry recordó la última conversación que había mantenido con su amiga antes del incidente de Stonehenge.

_"No soy hábil en todo Harry. No es por elección"._

Así que a eso se refería. Sam no era una chica tan brillante como Hermione, que estudiaba por placer y se alegraba aprendiendo nuevas cosas. No. Sam había adquirido su habilidad para la magia porque no había tenido más remedio. Había aprendido a realizar a la perfección hasta el más complicado hechizo porque, de otro modo, esos dos desalmados la torturarían hasta la locura. Su don para la magia era en realidad un escudo adquirido con el tiempo para salvaguardar su propia integridad. Su sorprendente responsabilidad con los deberes de la escuela era una costumbre adquirida con los años para evitar problemas con sus superiores. Su silencio era una manera de no icomodar a los que la rodeaban.

Una vez más, la pequeña Sam se tambaleó hasta incorporarse. Completamente afectada Hermione la veía con los ojos inundados. La puerta del salón se abrió violentamente dando paso a la señora Scheat.

-Alcor, ¿haz visto a Gwin? Necesito que pula la cubertería de plata y...

Un momento de silencio. Miria había fijado su visión en la chamuscada alfombra y, con la velocidad del rayo, una furia irracional se apoderó de la bruja buscando al responsable.

-¿Quién destrozó mi alfombra? ¿Quién?

-Samantha no ha sido capaz de controlar la magnitud de su magia con los echizos ígneos. Tu alfombra estropeada es el resultado de su ineptitud.

Sin esperar más explicaciones, Miria se aproximó con paso decidido a la niña, cuyo rostro adoptaba un gesto de compreto terror. Al parecer, ya sabía el castigo que le esperaba a continuación por su descuido. Con nula delicadeza la aferró por el brazo clavándole las uñas en la piel y la arrastró escaleras abajo. Alcor no movió un dedo, y se quedó en la sala de trofeos sin decir palabra alguna.

-¡No! ¡Por favor!- gritaba la pequeña mientras todos las seguían-.¡Prometo ser buena! ¡Prometo ser buena!

-No me vengas con tus promesas sin sentido. Eres una mocosa malcriada. Y ya que los castigos de mi esposo no parecen tener efecto alguno contigo, tal vez unos días en la sombra te hagan reconsiderar tu actitud.

-¡NO!- gritó presa de la angustia-. ¡Por favor Miria, por favor! ¡No lo vuelvo a hacer! ¡Mejoraré con la varita! ¡Lo juro! ¡El Agujero no!

Finalmente llegaron a lo que parecía un armario, pero al abrirlo no había nada en su interior, salvo una pequeña trampilla oculta en el suelo de éste. Sin permitirle oponer resistencia, Miria arojó a la niña dentro. El panorama cambió, volviéndose completamente oscuro: al ser el recuerdo de la pequeña veían justo lo que ella había vivido. Lejana y burlona, escuharon la voz de la bruja al despedirse.

-Espero que la compañía de las ratas te haga reflexionar, disfrútalo.

La trampilla se cerró sobre sus cabezas, sin permitir que la luz ni el sonido entraran ahí. La niña se sentó encogida sobre sí misma y lloró amargamente.

-¿Cómo pueden ser tan crueles?- comentó Hermione sin dar crédito a sus sentidos-. ¿Cómo pueden hacer esto? ¡Es sólo una niña!

-Esos desgraciados...- murmuró Ron sin poder mitigar su impotencia.

-Eso es porque para ellos yo no era más que un objeto- respondió sobresaltándola al escuchar la voz de la Sam del presente, curtida por el dolor de su pasado. Por un instante, durante el cual había querido correr a consolar a la pequeña de aquél recuerdo, había olvidado por completo que se trataba precisamente de la muchacha que tenía a unos pasos suyos.

Ron ya no la miraba con rencor. Se le veía claramente confundido. No podía olvidar su traición, pero lo que acababa de presenciar era sin duda perturbador.

-¿Por qué nos mostraste este recuerdo?- preguntó desorientado.

-No es un día en especial Ron. Es un día como cualquier otro. Daría igual si te mostrara alguno antes o después de este día.

-¿Quieres decir que te trataban así todo el tiempo? - Harry la miraba con profunda preocupación. Ahora era clara la razón de la melancolía eterna de su mirada. Como única respuesta, Sam se encogió de hombros.

-Este lugar... ¿qué es?- Hermione miró en derredor suyo sin vislumbrar claramente nada. El llanto de la Sam de cinco años seguía sonando de fondo.

-El Agujero era una "pequeña bodega" oculta en la Mansión Scheat. Oculta y antigua. Era precisamente eso: un agujero. Era oscuro, húmedo y frío. No había manera de escapar. Miria solía encerrarme ahí para enseñarme a comportarme como se debía. Me dejaba ahí durante días sin comer ni beber nada. Nunca supe exactamente cuántos: solía perder la noción del tiempo mientras estaba ahí, acompañada únicamente por las ratas y alimañas- dejó escapar un quejido de resignación y se dibujó en su rostro una sonrisa triste-. Con el tiempo dejó de importarme: te acostumbras a los animales y al hambre, incluso a la oscuridad. No. Lo que me aterraba en verdad era la soledad y el frío. Temía que un día se olvidara de mí y me dejara ahí, sola, para toda la eternidad...

Antes de que nadie pudiera hacer comentario alguno, la trampilla se abrió y, después de sentirse deslumbrados, vieron que la niña estaba, una vez más, fuera de aquél espantoso sitio. Como si en ello se le fuera la vida, corrió en busca de refugio a los brazos de Gwin, quien la esperaba cariñosamente a unos pasos de ahí, consolándola, aferrándola sin importarle la suciedad de sus ropas.

-Encárgate de ella- dijo Miria altivamente-. Báñala y vístela decentemente. No voy a permitir que se paseé por la casa vestida cono una pordiosera, ensuciándolo todo.

La elfina asintió sumisamente, secando las lágrimas de Sam con el pulgar.

El panorama cambió de nuevo. Ahora era una alcoba el escenario, destacando un gran y repleto librero en uno de los muros. Gwin se encontraba arropando a Sam, ahora limpia y agotada, en su mullida cama.

-¿Mi niña se siente mejor?

Un incómodo silencio se hizo en el cuarto. La niña no parecía escuchar nada. Finalmente, dijo:

-¿Por qué?

-¿Mi niña?

-¿Por qué no puedo hacer nada bien? Ya no quiero volver ahí, pero Miria...

-Sam es una buena niña, de eso no le cabe ninguna duda a Gwin. Es solo que...

-Si tan solo Miria me quisiera. Si yo tuviera una mamá...

No continuó. Lentamente se recostó sobre su cama y cerró los ojos.

-Mi niña la tuvo, ¿lo recuerda? Gwin le ha hablado de ella. Era hermosa, y quería mucho a la pequeña Sam. Es solo que tuvo que partir antes que Sam. Por eso Gwin se encarga de ella como si fuera su hija.

-¿De verdad?

-Gwin nunca miente. ¿Mi niña se alegraría si Gwin le lee una historia? Una historia siempre es buena antes de dormir.

-Creo que es suficiente- dijo Dumbledore llamando su atención. Pronto, todos volvieron al despacho del director. La ventana mostraba un cielo cuajado de estrellas que cubría los apacibles terrenos del castillo. _Fawkes_ se había dormido en su percha y descanzaba plácidamente.

Harry miró a Sam consternado. La entendía, entendía a la perfección su manera de ser. Antaño, él era un chico tímido y retraído. Él también había quedado huérfano a temprana edad y había terminado en la casa de unas personas que no lo querían. Y, si bien no había recibido los mismos maltratos físicos que ella, el rechazo y la falta de afecto lo habían marcado profundamente, dejando cicatrices que, aunque invisibles, también eran dolorosas. La alacena debajo de las escaleras que le había servido de habitación durante varios años era su Agujero: no tan frío, no tan húmedo, no tan oscuro, pero también lo hacía sentirse aislado y solo.

De no haber sido por Hagrid, se dijo, ¿qué habría sido de él?. ¿Su corazón se habria vuelto frío y su espíritu tan lastimado como el de ella? ¿Habría odiado al mundo entero por haberle dado una vida que no creía merecer?

Hermione se aclaró la garganta, seca por las emociones recientemente vividas. Ron miraba con fijeza Sam, su acusada, y le costaba creer que era la misma niña que hacía unos instantes había visto sufrir tanto. Ya no sentía tanto odio, pero se encontraba completamente confundido.

-Esa elfina...- dijo Hermione con voz queda, como temerosa a romper la quietud del ambiente- Gwin. Te quería mucho, ¿verdad?

Una risa triste se ahogó en su garganta. Miraba el pensadero con añoranza, como si deseara volver a aquel último recuerdo para no salir jamás de él.

-Era el único ser viviente que se preocupaba por mi. Era la única que me quería. Y yo la adoraba. Ella era todo para mí. Mi nana, mi amiga, lo más cercano a una madre...

-Yo...- Hermione no supo qué más decir.

-Siempre... siempre me dijo que yo tenía una madre que me quería. Y yo siempre deseé que sus palabras fueran verdad. Anhelaba que en verdad mi madre me hubiera amado tanto como ella me aseguraba. Ahora sé que así fue.

-¿Cómo pudiste resistirlo?-soltó Ron sin quererlo. De inmediato se arrepintió de hacer esa pregunta, pues cuando ella volteó a verlo sintió un enorme hueco en el estómago, y tuvo miedo.

Porque sus ojos estaban vacíos. No habia esperanza ni brillo alguno en ellos. Era como estar viendo a alguien que había muerto en vida.

-No lo sé. Supongo que fue la costumbre. O la esperanza de que algún día me mataran por fin y todo se terminara. Pero eso nunca ocurrió.

-Los Scheat eran crueles- al ver que nadie encausaba el tema, Dumbledore tomó la palabra-. Y nunca se tentaron el corazón para dañar a una pequeña niña si así cumplían las órdenes de su amo. Era cuestión de tiempo antes de que las cosas se salieran de sus manos. Querida, te importaría...

-Profesor- pidió Sam clavando su mirada en el suelo- por favor, ese recuerdo...

Dumbledore la miró complaciente.

-Deben conocer la historia completa, de lo contrario...

-Yo la contaré, sólo no... no quiero verlo. Por favor...

-De acuerdo. Comienza.

Sam suspiró. Esperó a que todos tomaran asiento para empezar a relatar. Harry no podía despegar sus ojos de ella. ¿Qué podía ser peor que lo que acababan de ver?

-Alcor y Miria me trataron como basura. Como escoria. Mucho tiempo soporté todos sus maltratos porque no tenía otra alternativa. Todo el tiempo...

~Sin embargo, soñaba con huír, con ser libre. Gwin me había leído una historia de aquellos libros muggles, una sobre un chico que escapaba de un laberinto con unas alas que su padre fabricó. Desde entonces soñaba con volar, volar lejos y sentir la libertad. Fue así que comencé a enamorarme de las escobas. Como podía me hacía de recortes de El Profeta que hablaban sobre el Quidditch y los nuevos modelos.

~En una ocasión, no recuerdo cómo, dí con un artículo que hablaba de la extinta Flecha Plateada. Me parecía maravillosa. La velocidad, el diseño, todo era perfecto, y pensaba que era una lástima que la hubieran descontinuado. Gwin me descubrió y me contó que mamá había tenido una. Ignoraba cómo lo sabía, pero comencé a imaginarme montándola y volando alto como las aves.

Harry dejó que sus recuerdos lo invadieran. Volar. Era para él la experiencia más maravillosa del mundo, más maravillosa que la magia misma. Era la libertad en todo su significado, la emoción encarnada. Sabía perfectamente a lo que Sam se refería.

-Un día- continuó regresando a Harry a tierra-, por accidente, dí con un viejo armario olvidado de aquella mansión, y cuando lo abrí, no pude creer lo que veía. Ahí, dentro, llena de polvo y telarañas, estaba intacta y hermosa: la Flecha Plateada de mi madre.

-¿Cómo?- preguntó Hermione.

-Seguramente Celestia viajaba sobre ella cuando la capturaron- dedujo Harry-. Y Miria y Alcor la conservaron por su valor.

-Seguramente- coincidió Sam-. Al mirarla no sé describir lo que sentí. No le dije nunca a nadie del tesoro que había hallado: era mi secreto. Así que, noche tras noche, me imaginaba montándola y escapando lejos.

~Ojalá sólo lo hubiera imaginado.

No dijo nada más. Se había perdido en aquél recuerdo que no quería mostrarles. Cerró los ojos tratando de reprimir una lágrima, dos, tres... Llorar no era algo que deseara hacer aunque así lo sintiera.

-Entonces... ¿sí te escapaste?- Ron la regresó a la realidad tan abruptamente que se sintió desorientada.

-Lo intenté.

Levantó la vista y, aunque no quería enfrentarse a su mirada, fijó su vista en Harry, que no hacía otra cosa que observarle, escucharle atentamente. Volteó el rostro hacia la percha de _Fawkes_ para que la voz no la abandonara cuando estaba a medio relato.

-Una noche me decidí y tomé la escoba. Lo había estado planeando y estaba segura de que esa noche sería libre. Pero erré. Alcor me descubrió y pronto los dos estaban ahí, acorralándome contra las murallas de la mansión, impidéndome marchar.

-¿Y qué hiciste?- Hermione ya no dudó al preguntar.

-Me defendí, naturalmente. Me habían enseñado suficientes hechizos de defenza y ataque como para que lo hiciera. Tenía más habilidad entonces como para resistir. Pero era inútil, todo era inútil. Yo era solo una aprendiz, y ellos eran dos experimentados mortífagos. Debí saber que no tendría la menor oportunidad contra ellos. Todo pasó tan rápido...

~Ambos me atacaron, Miria con mayor saña que él. Yo nunca había usado una Maldición Imperdonable contra nadie, pero en ese momento poco me importó: había estado practicándolas y era el momento de usarlas- suspiró y guardó silencio un segundo para sobreponerse-. Gwin debió despertarse con el alboroto y bajó a ver qué ocurría. Miria me arrojó un rayo oscuro; yo lo repelí. Después lo leí en sus ojos: pensaba lanzarme un _cruciatus_ de nuevo. Sentí odio. Y no lo dudé. Levanté mi varita y arrojé una maldición asesina contra ella. Gwin llegó y se interpuso entre ambas. El rayo le dió de lleno en el pecho.

La castaña se llevó las manos a la boca, horrorizada. Ron se dejó caer pesadamente en el asiento que no había querido ocupar después del anterior recuerdo. Harry sintió que el pecho se le comprimía.

-Ocho años... tenía ocho años cuando eso pasó. Después no recuerdo nada. Todo se volvió confuso. Únicamente sé que la llamé a gritos, pero ella ya no me respondió. Intenté refugiarme en sus libros, pero ella jamás volvió. Nunca más.

-Sam...- Harry no sabía qué decir. Ahora sabía el por qué del dolor en su llanto la noche del Baile de Navidad. Ahora entendía tantas cosas.

-Gwin fue la primera vida que le arrebaté a alguien- dijo entre suspiros-. Si tan solo no hubiera deseado escapar. Si no hubiera encontrado esa escoba. Si no hubiera intentado atacar a Miria...

~Y entonces lo comprendí. Los Scheat tenían razón. Yo era un error. Un accidente del destino cuyo único deber era obedecer. Era un arma que no debía manejarse sola, o de lo contrario sólo destruiría todo a mi alrededor.

~Pasé semanas en el Agujero sin notar el paso del tiempo. Pero ya no me importó. No volví a replicar, a rebelarme, a dudar. Me limitaba a hacer lo que me decían. Realizaba cada hechizo con la mayor pulcritud posible. Perfeccioné cada técnica como era mi deber. Me limité a seguir mi destino.

~Deben creerme un monstruo ahora que me han escuchado, ¿no es así?- preguntó tristemente.

Hermione la miraba como si no pudiera reconocerla. Buscó la mano de Ron y la estrechó con fuerza, notando que él también temblaba. Harry permanecía en silencio, sin decir palabra alguna.

-Cuando cumplí once años ya tenía las habilidades de un mago del doble de mi edad. Sabía aparecerme, realizar potentes venenos y encantamientos complicados. Era capaz de dominar cualquier conjuro con sólo unos días de práctica. Habilidades que obtuve a base de dolor y esfuerzo. Era, sin duda, el arma que los Scheat habían buscado.

~Sin embargo yo seguía odiándolos con toda mi alma. Y un día perdí el control.

~Miria fue la primera. Era de esperarse. Tan llena de ira, de rabia... No son buenas cualidades para un duelista. La ira te ciega, de timpide reaccionar. Fue simple. Únicamente aproveché su debilidad y la usé en contra suya. Con Alcor fue más complicado. Él era estóico y calulador. Se concentraba hasta en el más mínimo detalle y fue muy difícil vencerle. En realidad no pude matarlo, no al instante. Lo herí, y esa herida hizo el trabajo por mí. Lo dejé debilitado y al borde de la muerte. No estaba segura de a dónde ir, quería empezar de nuevo. Así que resolví huír a la capital. Me preparé para desaparecer de ahí antes de que cualquiera me descubriera. Me concentré en mi destino, giré sobre mis talones y me dejé llevar por la magia. En unos instantes estaria lejos de ahí, y sería libre...

~Pero en el momento justo antes de desaparecer, Alcor hizo acopio de las energías que le quedaban. Su último aliento me lo dedicó a mí. Un último encantamiento que me alcanzó en el instante preciso antes de marcharme. Su último castigo para su aprendiz.

~Cuando me aparecí en un callejón del abarrotado centro de Londres todo había cambiado. Mis planes de comenzar de nuevo se habían esfumado. No recordaba quién era yo, dónde estaba ni a dónde me dirigía. Ni siquiera recordaba el hecho de que era una bruja. Alcor me había arrebatado mi memoria, mis recuerdos, y con ellos, toda esperanza de encontrar un nuevo inicio. Fue así como la poderosa arma de los Scheat se convirtió en una niña solitaria e indefensa, perdida en esa inmensa ciudad inclemente con los desprotegidos.

Sam terminó su relato. Ni una palabra más salió de su boca. Continuó mirando el suelo sin ver nada realmente. Se sentía derrotada. Después de aquello faltaba apenas un paso para que su final llegara.

Perdida en las calles de Londres. Harry apenas podía imaginarse el martirio que debía significar eso. Sin un techo bajo el cual refugiarse y sin nada qué llevarse a la boca. Sin familia, sin hogar.

-Gracias querida- dijo Dumbledore indicándole que se sentara-. Yo continuaré a partir de ahora.

En forma solemne, Dumbledore rodeó su escritorio y se sentó en la silla que presidía su despacho. Colocó los brazos sobre el escritorio y entrelazó sus manos frente a su rostro. El trío lo miraba expectante.

-Como ya escucharon, Samantha terminó vagando y sobreviviendo a partir de aquel día. Durante cuatro años se limitó a cuidar de sí misma y a defenderse del mundo completamente sola, ignorando su pasado y su identidad. Tal vez en estos momentos seguiría viviendo como una vagabunda más, de no ser por un fortuito encuentro que el destino le preparó.

~En una de las tantas tardes lluviosas londinenses, Samantha tuvo la fortuna de encontrarse con una mujer muggle que alojaba en su casa a los niños huérfanos que encontraba. Regresaba a su casa después de encargarse de algunos asuntos cuando la vió prácticamente tirada bajo un puente, hirvendo en fiebre y completamente empapada por la fría lluvia. Sin dudarlo dos veces, la subió a su auto y la llevó con ella a su mansión. Como a todos los niños que ayudaba, le dió alimento y vestido, a demás de un techo bajo el cual dormir.

~El trabajo de Madame Corin, como se llamaba, era encontrarles hogar a los niños a los cuales ayudaba. Y cumplía su misión a cabalidad. No hubo un solo niño que no encontrara con su ayuda a una nueva familia rápidamente. Con una única excepción.

~Samantha ya no era una niña cuando fue encontrada por Madame Corin. Ella tenía quince años en aquél entonces y, como era de esperarse, la mayoría de las parejas buscaban a alguien un tanto menor que pasara a formar parte de su familia. A demás, la chica era extremádamente retraída, lo cual hacía aún más difícil que encontrara un hogar. Madame Corin comenzó a preocuparse seriamente por su futuro, incluso a pesar de que ella no parecía adjudicarle la menor importancia. Mientras todos sus protegidos se preocupaban por jugar y agradar a sus posibles padres, ella se enfrascaba horas en la lectura de los viejos volúmenes de la biblioteca de su casa, o dando paseos a un parque cercano, donde se dedicaba a dibujar, sin que pareciera importarle ser la única que no hallara una familia.

~Poco menos de un año más tarde, en uno de sus tantos paseos ocurrió algo inesperado. Dos hombres encapuchados parecian seguirla y, aterrada, Samantha buscó escapar de ellos de cualquier manera que le fuera posible. Aquellas persecusiones se hicieron recurrentes. Para su sorpresa, terminaba de forma extremada e inexplicablemente veloz refugiada en el interior de su habitación. A causa de tal acoso, decidió no salir más de la mansión en donde habitaba.

-Eran los mortífagos, ¿cierto?- dijo Harry-. Eran ellos quienes la seguían. La habían encontrado al fin y decidieron seguirla.

-Excactamente muchacho- lo felicitó Dumbledore por su deducción-. Cuando Voldemort regresó intentó con prontitud atar todos los cabos que había dejado sueltos cuando se marchara. La pequeña cuya crianza había encargado a dos de sus más leales servidores se encontraba perdida y era de vital importancia encontrarla. Estaba completamente seguro de que un ser humano cuyas venas contenían la misma sangre que las de él le sería de mucha utilidad para sus propósitos. Sin embargo, el hecho de que únicamente los Malfoy fueran conocedores de su gran secreto y de que el hechizo de no-localización aún hacían mella en su presa le complicaron a sobremanera la búsqueda. Cuando al fin la halló, encargó a algunos de sus esbirros que la capturaran sin revelarles su identidad. Pero, como acabo de relatarles, nunca pudieron cumplir con su cometido.

-¿Quiere decir que ninguno de ellos pudo capturarla?- Hermione estaba sorprendida de que, habiendo cometido tantos crímenes en contra de los muggles, no hubieran podido con una simple chiquilla.

-El destino nos juega bromas curiosas. Voldemort comenzaba a perder seriamente la paciencia. Había perdido la valiosa profecía que con tanto ahínco había buscado. El mundo mágico en pleno era conocedor de su regreso y su plan para poseer a Harry y así destruirlo no había funcionado. De modo que, a principios del verano pasado, decidió tomar el asunto en sus propias manos.

~Ahora, si me permiten, ha llegado el momento de mostrarles la última pieza del rompecabezas. Si fueran tan amables de introducirse en el pensadero para observar el último recuerdo de esta noche, estoy seguro de que lo encontrarán muy interesante.

En silencio y con algo de inseguridad, Ron y Hermione fueron los primeros en acatar la petición de Dumbledore, quien los siguió instantes después. Harry se puso en pié decidido a imitarlos, cuando se percató de que Sam no parecía querer hacer lo mismo.

-Sam...- la llamó con preocupación.

-Lo que he hecho ha sido terrible- comentó-. Después de todo esto... Debes odiarme. Debes odiarme más de lo que ya me odiabas. Y no te culpo.

-Sam, escucha, yo...- pero no fue capaz de decir nada. ¿Qué debía decir?

-Harry, antes de que veas este último recuerdo, antes de que termines de saber la verdad, antes de que me condenes y me envíen a Azkaban... Yo sólo quiero que sepas que, aunque mentí en muchas cosas, aunque todo este tiempo te he engañado, aunque sé que te he hecho mucho daño... Lo que te dije el día del baile cuando te regalé el brazalete... no era mentira.

Harry emitió un suspiro quedo. Él sabía que aquello no había sido mentira. Lo sentía con claridad cada vez que se aferraba al brazalete que llevaba atado a su muñeca. Sin decir palabra alguna se acercó a la chica y la tomó de la mano, invitándola a segirla al interior de aquél recuerdo, y ella se dejó conducir mansamente, sin rechazarlo ni oponerse.

Aterrizaron a un lado de Ron, enmedio de una habitación a oscuras. Era una noche en calma. Una mujer mayor se encontraba bordando junto al fuego. La habitación en la que se hallaban era amplia y acogedora, incluso para estar ocupada únicamente por una persona. Harry se sorprendió pensando que aquél lugar le era extremadamente familiar. De pronto, una muchacha se precipitó en el interior a toda velocidad, interrumpiendo la calma que hasta aquél momento había reinado.

-¡Madame Corin! ¡Madame Corin!- llamaba llena de angustia la figura de la Sam que ellos conocían, una muchacha de dieciseis años cuyo rostro estaba lívido por el terror.

-¿Qué ocurre? ¿Eileen, qué pasa? ¿Qué tienes?- preguntó con aprehensión la mujer. Sam respondió de inmediato, dando a entender a los espectadores que aquél era el nombre que había adoptado durante su estancia en ese lugar.

-Me encontraron- susurro mientras se aferraba en un abrazo a Corin-. Me encontraron... esos hombres... uno de ellos está afuera... ¡Viene por mi! ¡Por favor Madame, no deje que me lleven!

Un fuerte estruendo les indicó que la puerta había sido derribada. Al parecer no había niños en ese momento en la mansión, por lo que únicamente ellas corrían peligro.

Con determinación, Corin pensó en una solución lo más rapído que pudo. Finalmente sus ojos se posaron sobre la cortina que separaba aquél lugar de la biblioteca.

-¡Tranquila Eileen! ¡Escúchame! ¡Corre y ocúltate! ¡No se te ocurra salir por ningún notivo! ¡No importa lo que pase, mantente a salvo!

Como si un rayo lo hubiera golpeado, Harry encajó la pieza que faltaba.

Corrieron detrás de Sam, quien en medio del pánico encontró refugio en un viejo armario que estaba olvidado en la biblioteca de aquella casa. Un nuevo estruendo les indicó que el atacante había llegado a la habitación contigua, separada únicamente por una frágil cortina.

-¿Dónde la tienes?- rugió una voz que todos conocían bastante bien. Estaba cargada de odio y de maldad.

Sin amilanarse, Corin respondió a su pregunta.

-¡No lo harás! ¡No te la llevarás!

-¡Hazte a un lado!- ordenó con repugnancia a la mujer que se interponía en su camino.

Hermione se cubrió los oídos angustiada, pues no paraba de escuchar los alaridos de Corin ocasionados por el rayo rojo que acababan de vislumbrar del otro lado. La maldición del dolor estaba haciendo mella en la anciana. Fianlmente, la tortura se detuvo, pero eso no fue suficiente para hacer que se rindiera. Escucharon que rogaba a voz en cuello.

-¡Déjela!

-¡Desaparece, miserable muggle!

-No, por favor, no le haga nada. ¡NOOO!

Otro rayo, verde en esta ocasión, precedió al ruido sordo del cadáver de Corin chocando contra el suelo de madera. Sam se agazapó aún más en el interiór del armario, deseando con todas sus fuerzas no ser encontrada.

Una risa aguda y fría le heló la sangre justo antes de que las puertas de su refugio se abrieran con violencia. Una cayó, quedando la otra colgando peligrosamente de sus goznes. Sam se replegó aún más contra los abrigos, pero era ya inútill.

-Tanto tiempo, querida. ¿Me extrañaste?- le dijo su atacante curvando la boca sin labios en una sonrisa irónica. Los ojos de Sam, brillando a la luz de la varita de Voldemort, reflejaban el inmenso terror que sentía.

-Déjame- susurró con temor sin atreverse a mirarlo. Voldemort se burló de su postura.

-Vamos, querida. ¿No te alegras de ver a tu propio padre? Dieciseis años. Deberías estar feliz- ironizó torturándola-. Ahora, es tiempo de que regreses a mi lado.

-No, por favor, no...- rogó presa del pánico. Mas sus súplicas no fueron escuchadas. Con violencia, Voldemort la tomó por la cabellera para obligarla a salir de su escondite, arrojándola al suelo después como si de basura se tratase. El rostro de Sam estaba surcado de lágrimas, pero sin esperar siquiera a que recuperada la compostura, la asió por una muñeca y tiró de ella, para que su mirada se fijara en la suya.

Era la primera vez en su vida que veía aquél rostro de facciones serpentinas, pero de inmediato supo que aquél hombre era extremadamente peligroso, y se sintió perdida. Al verlo a los ojos enrojecidos notó una leve conexión que jamás había sentido con nadie, y fue siniestro. En ese momento las fuerzas la abandonaron y dejó de luchar por su libertad. Algo en su interior, no supo decir qué, le decía que le pertenecía.

Aún asustada dejó que Voldemort recorriera su rostro con la varita, observándola con vehemencia. Sin poder evitarlo, gritó.

-¿Me temes? Haces bien, Samantha. Mucho tiempo vagaste sin rumbo, como una muggle más. Pero eso se acabó. Ahora, me servirás a mí.

-Por favor...- pero ya todo era inútil. Estaba perdida, y lo sabía. Voldemort sacó un anillo brillante de su túnica y lo colocó delicadamente en su dedo. Después, apuntó a su rostro con la varita y pronunció el hechizo.

Sam abrió los ojos en toda su extensión y se llevó ambos manos a la cabeza mientras gritaba de agonía. Sentía que moriría de la angustia, que explotaría del dolor, que se volvería loca en ese mismo instante. Con un movimiento de la mano, Voldemort activó la piedra del anillo que le había entregado y el sufrimiento de la muchacha se detuvo. La roja gema se tornó negra de inmediato.

-Considera esa joya un regalo de tu padre- se mofó mientras la chica, arrodillada, respiraba entrecortadamente-. Evitará que los recuerdos que acabo de devolverte lleguen a tí de golpe. No me serías de utilidad si pierdes la cabeza. Sólo intenta evitar las emociones fuertes que desatarían tus recuerdos.

Con dificultad se puso en pie, de la misma manera que lo hacía cuando Alcor la atacaba. Sólo que en esta ocasión su rotro lucía tan vacío y lleno de desesperanza como en el presente.

-Entonces... ¿eres tú a quien debo servir?- preguntó como una autómata.

-Al parecer recuerdas al menos tu identidad- Voldemort sonrió siniestramente-. Así es. Tú me sirves a mi, y a nadie más. Seguramente estarás confundida puesto que no todo tu pasado ha regresado a tu memoria. Sin embargo, recuerda que yo soy tu creador y tu destino me pertenece.

~Sin embargo, querida mía, soy generoso con aquellos que me son de utilidad. Haz bien tu trabajo, y te recompensaré convirtiéndote en mi mano derecha. Tendrás el poder para hacer todo lo que ambicionas- sugirió sutilmente.

-Yo... no ambiciono nada. Tu poder no me interesa. No pienso ayudarte. No quiero... Será mejor que me mates, porque no pienso hacer nada por ti. Yo solo quiero morir.

-Claro que lo ambicionas, querida mía. Yo puedo leer tu interior. Puedo ver lo que hay dentro de tí. Y sé que hay algo por lo cual darías tu vida sin dudarlo. Cumple la misión que te asigno, y te garantizo devolverte esa parte tuya que haz enterrado para siempre.

El recuerdo se difuminó hasta desaparecer. Pronto se vieron una vez más en el cálido despacho de Dumbledore.

Hermione y Ron estaban impresionados por lo que habían oído, todo lo que habían visto habían cambiado por completo su panorama de las cosas. Al llegar ahí unas horas atrás habrían estado completamente dispuestos a condenar a la chica a una vida entera en la prisión de los magos. Pero después de ver aquello su visión era completamente distinta.

Pero nadie estaba tan sorprendido como Harry.

-Claro, ahora lo entiendo todo. ¡Cómo no me di cuenta antes!

Todos volvieron a mirarlo sin comprender. Pero Harry si comprendía. Lo comprendía mejor de lo que habría esperado.

-¡Eras tú! ¡Sam, todo este tiempo haz sido tú! ¡Tú eras la chica de aquél sueño que tuve todo el verano! ¡El mismo sueño que se ha repetido tantas veces! ¡Es por eso que la primera vez que te vi sentí que ya te conocía! ¡Porque de verdad te había visto antes! ¡Tú eras la chica a la cual Voldemort capturó! ¡Tú!

-Quieres decir... - Ron también parecía entenderlo. Terminó de atar cabos al igual que su dos amigos. La euforia del Mago Tenebroso durante aquellas pesadillas era porque recordaba triunfal el momento en el cual había recuperado lo que él consideraba el arma que acabaría con Harry para siempre. La chica de su misma edad con habilidades impresionantes que podría acercarse a él sin levantar sospecha alguna. Todo el tiempo la pista que faltaba para resolver el misterio había estado con ellos.

-Sam...- llamó Harry-. Por favor, tienes que decirnos. ¿Qué fue lo que Voldemort te ofreció? ¿Si no era poder lo que buscabas, qué podía ofrecerte para que aceptaras ayudarlo?

Harry esperó la respuesta. Esperó y esperó. Pero Sam estaba completamente muda. Silenciosas lágrimas recorrían su rostro sin detenerse. Ya no ocultaba su pesar. Desesperado por terminar de obtener respuestas, Harry se plantó frente a ella y, tomándola por los hombros, le exigió se sincerara.

-¡Dilo!

-Yo...

-¡Caramba Sam! ¡Dilo de una vez! ¡Qué te ofreció para que decidieras!

-¡Me ofreció traerla de vuelta! ¡Me ofreció la vida de Gwin a cambio de la tuya!

La verdad taladró sus oídos tan de golpe que ninguno pudo decir nada. Finalmente el misterio se había resuelto. Harry sólo la observaba, la sentía convulsionarse de llanto entre sus manos.

-¡¿Ahora lo entiendes?- gritó llena de dolor-. ¡Soy una basura! ¡No me importó ofrendarle tu vida si con eso me la podía devolver! ¡No me importó acabar contigo si podía tenerla de nuevo entre mis brazos! ¡Pero no pude Harry! ¡No pude hacerte daño! ¡Tú fuiste la única persona que me abrió su corazón sin pedirme nada a cambio! ¡Te volviste demasiado importante para mi! ¡Terminé queiréndote tanto que ya no me importó lo que él pudiera ofrecerme! ¡Por eso no pude matarte Harry! ¡No pude...!

Sam se desplomó. Las fuerzas la abandonaron mientras se dejaba arrastrar por el llanto. Harry intentó sostenerla, pero terminó hincando la rodilla en el suelo bajo el peso muerto de Sam.

-No puedo creer que hayas aguantando tanto...

Y su llanto cesó. Incrédula levantó su rostro para mirar a Ron, a aquél pelirrojo que la había condenado, y que ahora la observaba comprensivo.

-Yo no tenía idea. De haberlo sabido... Tú no tenías la culpa de que esos desgraciados...

-¿Qué... qué quieres decir?- preguntó intrigada.

-Que te perdono Sam. Después de todo esto no podría condenarte. No podría. Yo te perdono.

-Yo también- lo secundó Hermione, quien también lloraba a raudales-. Jamás podría condenarte por algo de lo que no eres cumpable. No podría condenarte por nada ahora que comprendo las cosas. Tú sí eres nuestra amiga. Lo eres. Y estoy dispuesta a olvidar todo lo que ha ocurrido.

-Pero... no comprendo... ¿Cómo pueden perdonarme? ¿Aún después de escuchar todo esto? ¿Por qué?

Fue Dumbledore quien respondió a su pregunta.

-Por la misma razón que Celestia murió intentando protegerte. Por la misma razón que Gwin se interpuso entre Miria y tú para que no pudiera hacerte más daño. Por la misma razón que Harry decidió sacrificar su oportunidad de escapar para salvate de ese destino tan terrible. Por amor. Ese poder tan hermoso y tan terrible que tu padre nunca ha sido capaz de comprender. Él te usó creyendo que su sangre y el odio serían más fuertes que el amor, y fue precismaente el amor lo que te llevó a rebelarte en su contra y a proteger a la persona a quien debías asesinar. Samantha, tus amigos te han comprendido, y te están ofreciendo una nueva oportunidad para comenzar. Ahora está en tí aprovecharla o no. Puedes marcar la diferencia. Puedes seguir el camino que otros han marcado para tí, o bien escoger tu propio destino. Es tú decisión.

Su decisión. Lo comprendía. Lo entendía a la perfección. Aunque toda su vida había creído que no tenía otra opción, ahora se daba cuenta de que sí la había. Sin embargo aún quedaba una interrogante más.

-¿Y tú, Harry?- lo llamó con voz suplicante-. ¿Serás capaz de perdonarme?

Sin poder evitarlo, el ojiverde exhaló una carcajada sonora antes de contstar.

-No puedo perdonarte, porque ahora que lo entiendo todo no tengo nada que perdonar. Sam, tú eres una de las personas más importantes para mí, y no quiero perderte bajo ninguna circunstancia. Unidos por un lazo que nada ni nadie podrá romper, ¿recuerdas?- recitó para ella las mismas palabras que ella le había dedicado la noche en que le obsequió el brazalete-. Entonces, ¿qué dices? ¿Comenzamos de nuevo?

Temblando, la chica se arrojó hacia el muchacho abrazándolo con todas sus fuerzas, abrazo al cual él correspondió feliz. Ron y Hermione se arrodillaron junto a ellos y se unieron a aquella muestra de afecto sin que les importara siquiera que un sonriente Dumbledore pudiera mirarlos.

Sam lloraba en aquél abrazo, pero esta vez, lloraba de alegría.

Porque tomaría esa oportunidad que le ofrecían. Porque empezaría de nuevo. Lo haría por Harry, por Ron, por Hermione, por ella misma.

Entre sollozos, con voz queda, pronunció una sola palabra, la más sincera que había dicho en toda su vida.

-Gracias...

_**En el próximo...:** Los misterios fueron resueltos y los malentendidos aclarados. Ahora que todo vuelve a la calma, el grupo despierta a su realidad de todos los días. Es tiempo de los exámenes finales y los Gryffindors deben prepararse para el último partido de Quidditch de la temporada. En medio de envidias y rencores, Harry motiva a su equipo para ganar. Aún hay un secreto que no ha sido revelado y es momento de sacarlo a la luz. ¿Estará listo El Niño que Vivió para revelarlo? Tal vez con la motivación de una buena amiga consiga estarlo. ¿Logrará Gryffindor conservar la Copa?_

* * *

_¿Que tal? ¿Les agradó? Imaginé este capítulo millones de veces, ¡de verdad! no tienen una idea. En un principio pensaba poner la muerte de Gwin como otro recuerdo en el pensadero, e incluso mostrar de esta forma la época durante la cual Sam vagó por Londres, pero al final me convencí de que le daría mayor sentimiento si era ella misma quien lo narraba ^^._

_Mil disculpas por demorarme tanto. Al menos el tiempo que me tomó escribir valió la pena desde mi punto de vista. Reescribir este capítulo fue una tarea títánica, pero al final este segundo resultado me convenció muchísimo más que el primero =D_

_Si aún alguien me sigue, o se unen nuevos lectores, no se olviden de desviar su mouse, dar click en **Review this chapter** y contarme qué les pareció ¿vale? ;)_

_Una cosa más: yo sé, estoy segura, de que la idea de que Sam tenga ese origen les parece la cosa más fumada del mundo. Y debo admitir que a mí también me lo pareció. En realidad esta idea no es 100% mía (ojo, la idea base, la historia es enteramente de mi creación). Una vez termine el fic les contaré la anécdota de cómo se me ocurrió ;). Espero que al menos les haya agradado =D._

_Por cierto: ¡faltan solo dos capítulos! ¿No les da emoción?_

_¡Nos leemos!_


	27. Determinación

_¡Hola mundo! Sip, una larga espera pero ya traigo la conti. Disculpen ustedes que ahora les traiga solamente 12 páginas en word, originalmente eran como veintitantas, pero lo dividí para que sea un poco más... digerible (a demás de que ya me di cuenta de que me está costando horrores despedirme de esta historia :P) porque, ciertamente, en estos últimos capítulos no habrá tanta acción ni msterio... pero aún hay un asunto MUY importante por aclarar, y este capítulo es el preludio a eso =). A demás, como el otro ya está escrito, ¡actualizaré pronto! (de una semana a 15 días ;D)._

_Me dejo de cosas chicos, no sin antes recordarles que quedan dos capítulos más *u* _

_¡A leer!_

* * *

**27**

**Determinación**

-Me alegra ver que ya estás más tranquilo- dijo Lupin desenvolviendo la rana de chocolate que Harry le habia dado. Esos últimos días le habían llovido regalos de todos los Gryffindor deseando que se recuperara pronto, razón por la cual su cama de la enfermería se vió de repente rodeada de canastas con dulces.

-Y lo estoy- coincidió él buscando alguna grajea con sabor decente en la caja que tenía en las manos-, ahora que todo se ha aclarado. Afortunadamente Dumbledore estuvo dispuesto a escucharlo todo.

-Dumbledore es un hombre excepcional Harry. Nunca lo olvides.

¿Cómo podría olvidarlo? Dumbledore era el mago a quien más admiraba. Y ahora le estaba eternamente agradecido por darle una segunda oportunidad a la persona más querida para él.

Harry sonrió al sentir la brisa sobre su cara. Él y Lupin se encontraban dando un paseo por los terrenos. Esa misma mañana (la mañana después de haber entrado al pensadero) y gracias a la intervención de _Fawkes,_ había sido dado de alta, ante la incrédula mirada de Madame Pomfrey al ver que los residuos del veneno ya no hacían mella en su cuerpo y que su brazo estaba completamente recuperado. Lupin, quien había ido a visitarlo, le propuso salir a estirar las piernas antes de marcharse al pueblo.

-Eres un caso extraño Potter, nunca había tenido un paciente con lesiones como las tuyas- le había dicho Madame haciendo un último registro en su historial. Harry había pensado que, en definitiva, esperaba que no tuviera la desgracia de tener otro paciente como él nunca más.

-Lo que aún no acabo de entender- dijo el muchacho mientras caminaban sin rumbo fijo- es por qué reaccionó así ante los dementores. ¿Por qué no fue capaz de realizar un _patronus_? He visto a ese tigre suyo en más de una ocasión. Ella es una de las brujas más hábiles que conosco, aún cuando sea por razones especiales.

-Me sorprende esa pregunta- contestó Lupin-, sobre todo viniendo de ti. Sabes mejor que nadie que no es igual de sencillo convocar un _patronus_ si estás ante un dementor real, sobre todo en el caso de ustedes dos, ya que su pasado los hace más vulnerables al ataque.

-Lo sé- dijo Harry-. Y precisamente por eso no lo comprendo. Por las cosas que me dijo desde que la conosco, después de todo lo que hemos pasado...- evocó a su memoria el Baile de Navidad de unos meses atrás-, aunque todo fuera una pantalla... ¿no eran esos recuerdos lo bastante felices para convocar un _patronus_? ¿Recordar a sus amigos no era suficiente?

Remus meditó durante unos instantes la respuesta a su interrogante.

-Déjame explicarte- dijo-. Tienes razón, fueran cuales fueran sus razones para actuar así, ella había entablado un fuerte lazo de amistad con ustedes, y sobre todo contigo. Una amistad tan sólida, que no solamente tú pusiste tu vida en riesgo por ella, sino que ella tambén renunció a su mundo por ti- Harry se sonrojó hasta la coronilla, pero Remus lo ignoró-. Sin embargo, ella acababa de traicionar todo lo que habían construido durante este año. Muy seguramente, aunque aprecia con toda su alma a cada uno de ustedes, la sombra de su traición debía opacar toda la felicidad que su amistad le ofrecía. Recordar que fuiste desleal a las personas que te han apoyado y saber que seguramente te rechazarán en cuanto te veas descubierto, no debe ser precisamente el pensamiento más grato que puedas evocar al conjurar el hechizo. No sé si me explico.

Harry asintió. Sintió una vez más la opresión en el pecho al imaginarse lo horrible que debía sentirse no tener un solo pensamiento esperanzador en su vida. _"Pero no volverá a ser así"_, se dijo,_ "ahora todo será diferente"._

-¿Ya sabes cuándo regresará?- le preguntó a Lupin después de sacar, no sin antes hacer una mueca de asco, una grajea sabor moho de su boca-. Dumbledore nos dijo que aún tenía que arreglar un par de cabos sueltos.

-Pronto Harry, te lo aseguro- contestó mirando el cromo de chocolate en el que aparecía solemne la imagen de Merlín-. Verás que saldrá de San Mungo muy pronto. Es solo cuestión de arreglar el papeleo.

Harry asintió en señal de comprensión. Muchos de sus compañeros habían comenzado a preguntarse qué había sido de Sam después de aquél ataque. La versión oficial, la cual Ron y Hermione se había encargado de confirmar incluso antes de conocer su historia, era que la muchacha se encontraba interna en el Hospital de Enfermedades y Heridas Mágicas reponiéndose de las serias contusiones recibidas durante la batalla.

En realidad, como Dumbledore les había explicado la noche de su reunión, Sam volvería un par de días a su escondite mientras él se encargaba de informar a la Orden de la situación. Evidentemente no iba a contarles la historia con detalle a todos los miembros, pero a grandes razgos se encargaría de explicarles el origen de Sam y la manera en la cual Voldemort se había valido de eso para convertirla en su sirviente. Después de asegurarse de que Sam no corriera peligro le permitiría regresar al colegio.

-La verdad, es que hacía mucho tiempo que no me sentía tan tranquilo- se sinceró con Remus. Tomó otra grajea de color dudoso y comprobó con sorpresa que se trataba de una con sabor a frambuesa. Sonrió levemente. No cabía duda de que las casualidades de la vida no conocían límites.

-Y hablando de Sam- el licántropo se aproximó al Lago Negro para caminar por la orilla como solía hacer en sus tiempos de estudiante-, ¿cómo va tu asunto con ella? ¿Ya resolviste las cosas?

Harry se quedó callado un segundo. No esperaba que Remus sacara a flote aquel tema de forma tan natural y espontánea. Fugazmente recordó a Luna.

-De hecho...- comenzó sin saber muy bien cómo entablar la conversación- no hemos avanzado mucho respecto a eso.

-¿No han avanzado mucho?- dijo Lupin extrañado-. ¿A qué te refieres con eso? ¿Decidieron darse un tiempo o algo así?

Harry suspiró y se pasó una mano por la nuca. Definitivamente ese asunto de los sentimientos no se le daba nada bien.

-Ella aún no lo sabe- confesó con algo de vergüenza. Seguramente ante aquella actitud su padre se sentiría defraudado.

-Ya veo- fue lo único que dijo Remus.

EL ruido de ramas moviéndose los distrajo. A unos cuantos metros, una lechuza acababa de emprender el vuelo. Ambos la vieron perderse en la distancia.

-Será mejor que regreses al colegio- sugirió el licántropo mirando su reloj-. Ya he abusado mucho de la hospitalidad de Dumbledore y debería irme. A demás, tengo una reunión con Bill Weasley en unas horas, así que debería marcharme ya.

-Ya veo...- Harry se pasó una mano por la cabeza, revolviendo su ya de por sí desordenada melena, acto que se estaba volviendo un hábito en él. Al notar este gesto, Remus rió.

-No tienes idea de qué tanto te pareces a tu padre- dijo mientras Harry lo veía con extrañeza-. Desde que escuchó de una de las amigas de Lily que se le habia escapado decir que su cabello desordenado era atractivo, no dejaba de revolverlo a cada instante.

Ahora si, Harry estaba seguro de que toda la sangre de su cuerpo había ido a parar a sus mejillas. Escondió rápidamente las manos en los bolsillos de sus vaqueros e intentó disimular su bochorno. Si, definitivamente James y él eran muy parecidos.

-Hey, Remus- Harry dirigió su vista al imponente estadio de Quidditch, que se alzaba orgulloso por encima de los terrenos como intentando alcanzar las nubes-. El próximo sábado es la final del Torneo, y me preguntaba, si no estas muy ocupado...

No fue necesario que terminara la invitación. Lupin le dirigió una mirada paternal y, para sorpresa de Harry, en esta ocasión no se sintió ofuscado ni confundido. Más bien, tenía la impresión de que al fin había encontrado la figura de apoyo que tanto necesitaba.

-Desde luego que asistiré al partido. Después de todo, será tu primera Copa como capitán, ¿no es así?

Lupin terminó de comer su rana de chocolate y se despidió de Harry, dando media vuelta y enfilando hacia la reja de entrada. De algún modo, se sentía bien poder sincerarse con él acerca de cualquier tema. Tal vez no tuviera a Sirius ni a su padre, pero Lupin le había demostrado que siempre estaría ahí.

En cuanto se vio dentro, por primera vez en varios días, de la Sala Común de Gryffindor, Harry fue acribillado a preguntas de parte de sus compañeros. Sin embargo, tenía poco tiempo para perder contestando el sinnúmero de cuestionamientos a los que era sometido.

Después de una semana entera en la enfermería los deberes y exámenes del último trimestre se le habían acumulado, y ahora debía ponerse al corriente en todos ellos. Si bien Hagrid le había perdonado la entrega del último ensayo, aunado al hecho de que Fleur tenía cierta consideración para con él y le permitiría entregar sus tareas atrazadas con una pequeña prórroga, también era cierto que no podía darse ese lujo con McGonagall. La jefa de su casa era extremadamente exigente en cuanto al desempeño en su clase se refería y, si quería aprobar la materia como dios manda, más le valía entregar todos sus trabajos en tiempo y forma.

Sin embargo, pese a la rigurosidad con la cual podía actuar la severa jefa de su Casa, no era ella quien más alarmaba a Harry. En cuanto puso un pie en la biblioteca echó mano de todos los libros sobre hongos y raíces curativas en la elaboración de pociones avanzadas que fue capaz de hallar, sin poder creer él mismo el ahínco y empeño que estaba poniendo en terminar los trabajos finales para la clase de Pociones, la materia que más le disgustaba. Y es que no podia permitir bajo ninguna circustancia que Snape tuviera la satisfacción de reprobarle el curso con la primera excusa que tuviera enfrente. Le había costado esfuerzo y múltiples disgustos llegar con buenas notas al final del ciclo escolar, sobre todo tomando en cuenta el hecho de que, por un encargo especial del director, Snape tenía la tarea de transmitirle todo su saber acerca del arte que tan magnificamente dominaba, tarea que le había servido de excusa para hacer su vida miserable durante las clases de una manera que ni el mismo Harry había sido capaz de imaginar.

Hasta el momento se había servido de la ayuda que Hermione le ofrecía para sus trabajos escritos, uno que otro truco práctico que la misma Sam había inventado para facilitarse la existencia durante su propio adiestramiento como elaboradora de pociones y el apoyo incondicional de Ron, quien pese a no recibir notas en su curso complementario también tenía que soportar varias horas por semana al desagradable profesor y lo ayudaba a desahogarse durante largas pláticas frente a la chimenea de la Sala Común.

Para su desgracia, en esta ocasión Ron no disponía del tiempo necesario para distraerse con él, ya que su examen TIMO de pociones era nada más y nada menos que dos días después del gran partido (examen que presentaría junto con Ginny, Colin y el resto de los alumnos de quinto), por lo que tanto él como Hermione (su aún tutora y quien de por si solía estresarse con los exámenes finales) pasaban cada segundo de su tiempo libre repasando cuanto manual de pociones, antídotos y venenos caía en sus manos.

Y en los momentos durante los cuales su amiga no se dedicaba enteramente a la materia, se enfrascaba horas en repasar sus bien elaborados resúmenes de Historia de la Magia, traducir cuanto escrito de Runas Antiguas se encontraba en los libros de texto, repasar todas las propiedades mágicas de los números aprendidas durante sus clases de Aritmancia, y demás materias cuyos exámenes también debía presentar, incluida, claro está, su prueba del curso de idiomas mágicos que le certificaría el dominio del primer nivel.

Debidas las circunstancias, Sam no podía servirle de apoyo tampoco, puesto que aún no se le permitía el retorno al Colegio. De modo que, como pudo, intentó hacerse cargo de todos sus pendientes él mismo.

La mañana del miércoles (depués de todo lo que había trabajado, Harry estaba realmente asombrado de que sólo hubieran transcurrido cuatro días desde que saliera de la enfermería), se sumó una tribulación más a la ya larga lista de preoupaciones que abrumaban la mente del ojiverde.

-¡Harry! ¡Qué gusto me da encontrarte!- lo saludó Katie Bell cuando se la encontró a la salida de los invernaderos. El grupo de Katie estaba esperando que los alumnos de sexto salieran para tomar clase con la profesora Sprout.

Esperando a que sus amigos terminaran de recoger su material y lo alcanzaran afuera, se abrió paso entre los alumnos y correspondió al saludo de su mejor cazadora. Le parecía que había pasado una eternidad desde la última vez que había sostenido una plática con ella, en el entrenamiento previo a su desastrosa cita para el examen de aparición. Y la verdad era que, realmente, no había tenido oportunidad de conversar con ninguno de los integrantes de su equipo desde ese día.

-Lamento mucho haberte cargado el trabajo con el equipo- dijo Harry algo azorado. Las últimas dos semanas (contando la que estaba transcurriendo) había sido Katie la que se había encargado de organizar y comandar los entrenamientos previos al tan esperado encuentro, pues era el miembro con mayor experiencia en el equipo-. Sé que es mi responsabilidad como capitán, pero...

-Descuida- restó importancia al tema regalándole una sincera sonrisa-. Sé que no fue tu culpa pasar todo este tiempo en cama, y ahora poniéndote al corriente con la escuela. Me alegra que al menos nuestro buscador estrella esté recuperado para jugar con nosotros en la gran final.

El muchacho agradeció el gesto infinitamente, pues no ignoraba el hecho de que Katie también tenía la responsabilidad de preparar los ÉXTASIS que le darían el pase a su futura vida profesional. Sin embargo, su amiga tenía los ánimos tan relajados como si no tuviera inquietud alguna.

-Y dime Harry, ¿ya sabes a quién vas a dedicarle la Copa de Quidditch de este año?

El chico parpadeó un par de veces, perplejo. No estaba seguro de haber escuchado bien a Katie, ni tampoco de a qué se refería con aquello.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

-Vamos Harry, tu sabes, es tradición que el capitán del equipo ganador del Torneo dedique la Copa a alguna persona que le importe. Y sinceramente- confesó divertida, bajando la voz para que sus compañeros de la otra casa no la escucharan-, dudo mucho que Ravenclaw nos quite el invicto. ¿No me digas que lo habías olvidado?

¿Olvidarlo? No, para nada. Era más bien que ni siquiera era consciente de la dichosa tradición. ¿En verdad era una práctica que se llevaba a cabo cada año?

-Oh claro, lo olvidaba, tú nunca has estado en una final, salvo en aquella ocasión- comentó rememorando los años que Harry llevaba como buscador de Gryffindor. Harry también lo hizo.

Bueno, si alguien había dedicado la copa en su primer año, era un hecho que a él le tenía completamente sin cuidado, debido a que fue Ravenclaw quien se había llevado la copa mientras él se encontraba inconsciente en la enfermería. El segundo Torneo en el cual había participado había sido cancelado, por lo que no había sido nombrado ningún ganador. Al año siguiente, cuando Gryffindor se había hecho por fin con la Copa, había estado tan eufórico que realmente no recordaba que Wood hubiera hecho la bendita dedicatoria. En su cuarto curso el Quidditch había cedido su lugar al Torneo de los Tres magos (con desastrosas conclusiones, pensó Harry con tristeza), y el año anterior se había perdido la final no sólo porque lo habían vetado del equipo, sino también porque ese día había ido con Hermione al Bosque Prohibido para conocer a Grwap, el medio hermano gigante de Hagrid.

-Lo siento Katie, pero no tenía idea... ¿A quién han dedicado la Copa antes?- preguntó a la vez que los estudiantes de séptimo comenzaban a entrar al invernadero. Katie se rezagó un poco para poder seguir conversando con Harry.

-Pues, Angelina dedicó la copa a su prima que acababa de terminar la carrera de Relaciones Mágicas, y también incluyó una dedicatoria para mi abuela que estaba en el hospital, un detalle muy lindo de su parte- agregó de forma nostálgica.

-Creía que el capitán debía dedicarla a alguien que él apreciara- dijo confundido. Esperaba que esa conversación le diera una ligera idea de a quién hacer mención en el caso (en ningún caso Potter, en el hecho se reprendió a sí mismo) de que ganasen la Copa.

-Bueno, puede dedicarla a quien sea que quiera- corrigió Katie-. En ocasiones cede su derecho a algún miembro del equipo, aunque nadie se molesta si no lo hace, es una tradición después de todo.

-Ya veo. Y Oliver, ¿a quién la dedicó?

Ante esa pregunta, Katie se detuvo un instante. Su mirada se perdió en los terrenos del colegio.

-Oliver dedicó la victoria a su novia. Fue muy tierno.

Y justo en ese momento, con los rayos del sol sobre el rostro de su amiga, esa mirada perdida en el horizonte y el tono de voz plagado de añoranza, Harry se dió cuenta de algo.

Katie siempre estaba recordando a Oliver. En los entrenamientos lo usaba como fuente de inspiración, y en cada ocasión que tenía oportunidad hacía algún comentario sobre su antiguo capitán. Suponía que le tenía gran admiración, pero ahora que se detenía a pensarlo...

-Katie, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta más?

-Seguro Harry, adelante- aceptó regresando a la realidad.

-Tú... ¿estás enamorada de Oliver?

Aquella pregunta la tomó con la guardia completamente baja. Sin embargo, lejos de negarlo y enfurecerse, respondió:

-Eres el primero que se da cuenta. Eres muy observador Harry- un ligero matiz de tristeza en su voz plagada de ternura-. Si, lo estuve mucho tiempo y creo que sigo estándolo, aunque es más añoranza ahora que no lo frecuento tanto.

-Pero... ¿nunca se lo dijiste Katie?- la chica negó con la cabeza-. ¿Por qué?

Ella se encogió de hombros.

-No lo sé Harry. Oliver era tres años mayor que yo, y también mi amigo y capitán. Nunca supe cómo iba a tomarlo, así que simplemente nunca se lo dije. Supongo que está bien, él estaba enamorado de alguien más de todas formas.

-Y después de tres años... ¿aún así sigues enamorada de él?- dijo sorprendido.

-Bueno...- confesó mientras sus mejillas se teñían de un leve carmín-. No es como que haya dejado de tener contacto con él. Nos escribimos de vez en cuando y a veces nos vemos en vacaciones. Seguimos siendo buenos amigos, y creo que es lo importante, ¿o no?

Harry no supo que decir. Se quedó mirando las cintas de sus zapatos un instante, hasta que se percató de que Ron y Hermione ya habían salido y enfilaban rumbo al castillo.

-Como sea- dijo Katie para alejar aquellos pensamientos de su cabeza-. Debo entrar Harry, la clase está a punto de comenzar. Nos vemos, y piensa seriamente a quién vas a mencionar, es un momento importante- le advirtió antes de atravesar la puerta.

-Ya pensaré en alguien- contestó el muchacho antes de despedirse y correr para alcanzar a Ron y Hermione, ocultando el hecho de que no tenía ni la menor idea de quién podría ser esa persona.

Sam volvió a Hogwarts al día siguiente. Era la hora del almuerzo cuando cruzó la entrada del Gran Comedor y se vio rodeada pronto de sus amigos. Ron y Hermione estaban felices de verla, pero nadie había aguardado su regreso con tantas ansias como Harry.

En cuanto la vió se percató de que no era la misma chica que habían visto un par de días atrás. Aún seguía delgada, pero se le notaba alegre y su mirada irradiaba un brillo nuevo que disminuía la melancolía usual en ellos, pero le añadía un relfejo de esperanza.

-Estoy de vuelta- fue su saludo cuando finalmente se encontró con el trío en la mesa de Gryffindor.

-Lo sé- le respondió emocionado. De pronto un ronroneo lo hizo desviar su mirada al suelo. Croockshanks, el gato patizambo de Hermione se encontraba restregando su pelaje en su pierna, obligándolo así a dar un paso atrás, mientras observaba fijamente a Sam con su penetrante mirada ambarina, estudiándola con total atención.

No era un secreto para nadie el hecho de que al gato de Hermione Sam no le agradaba ni pizca. Por eso, lo que pasó a continuación sorprendió a más de uno.

De repente, sin previo aviso, Crockshanks se separó de Harry y se acercó a Sam. Instintivamente, la muchacha retrocedió para evitar un rasguño de parte del animal, pero lejos de lo que esperaba, éste se acercó sigilosamente a su pierna y comenzó a frotar su rostro contra ella, ronroneando mansamente y demostrándole que había ganado su confianza.

-Parece que al fin le simpatizas- comentó Hermione admirada mientras Sam tomaba al gato en brazos y le rascaba las orejas.

-Lo que sucede es que tienes una mascota muy lista. Él intuía que no era de fiar y por eso me atacaba. Pero al parecer ya sabe que ahora es diferente, ¿no es cierto?- dedujo ella bajando un poco la voz. Croockshanks ronroneó una vez más replegándose contra su pecho

-Creo que debemos celebrar esto con un gran banquete, ¿no les parece?- sugirió Ron, recordando que estaba hambriento. Hermione le lanzó una mirada reprobatoria. Harry y Sam se miraron el uno al otro y no hicieron más que reír.

Sin embargo, poco tiempo les quedaba para relajarse. Después de despejarse en la comida de esa tarde, los chicos regresaron directamente a terminar con los deberes. Harto del manual de pociones, Ron se dedicó a la redacción de McGonagall los siguientes dos días, y Hermione aprovechó aquella pausa para practicar un poco más su sirenio, aprovechando que ahora contaba con la ayuda de Sam.

El viernes por la tarde decidieron que era buen momento para visitar la biblioteca e intentar terminar sus pendientes en un ambiente más adecuado que el de su Sala Común. Sorprendentemente, el lugar estaba lleno de otros estudiantes que se refugiaban ahí con el mismo propósito, en su mayoría de quinto y séptimo curso.

-Intenta no forzar mucho tu garganta- sugrió Sam a Hermione, que lucía desesperada-. El secreto está en el diafragma, igual que al cantar. Utiliza el aire para obtener la potencia necesaria y así el sonido sale solo.

-Debí tomar otro idioma- se lamentaba la chica cerrando su diccionario.

-Vamos, no te desesperes, es cuestión de tiempo- Sam buscó entre la torre de libros, tomó uno de tantos silabarios y se lo ofreció-. Pide este prestado, te ayudará mucho, es el mismo que Gwin usaba para enseñarme de niña. Seguro te sirve de algo.

-No puedo, ya llené mi límite de préstamos. ¿Sam, qué voy a hacer?

-Pues... yo lo haría por ti, pero tengo el mismo problema. ¿Ron no podría...?

-Tampoco- respondió por el ausente, que estaba buscando un texto que lo ayudara con transformaciones-. No es posible...

-Yo puedo hacerlo- se ofreció Harry tomando parte de la conversación-. Tengo que devolver este libro hoy. Puedo pedir ése en tu lugar.

-¿Lo harías Harry?- Hermione lo miró como un náufrago a tierra.

-Con gusto- respondió-. Pero tienes que tranquilizarte, ¿es un trato?

Tomó ambos libros y se dirigió a la fila de préstamos. Se sorprendió de lo increíblemente larga que era. Después de lo que le pareció una eternidad, consiguió salir de ella con el silabario para Hermione. Pero en cuanto vislumbró la mesa donde se encontraban estudiando llegó a sus ojos una visión que lo hizo detenerse en seco y, sin siquiera notarlo, soltó el libro que llevaba en las manos, el cual produjo un ruido sordo al chocar con el piso.

Conversando animadamente con sus dos amigas se encontraba un muchacho alto y rubio de actitud amigable. No era la primera vez que lo veía: si su memoria no lo engañaba (y tratándose de ese asunto, estaba seguro de que no lo hacía) ese chico era el mismo que había estado pretendiendo a Sam desde el Baile de Navidad. No lograba recordar su nombre, pero estaba completamente seguro de que se trataba de él. Al principio no le había prestado la atención debida pues en aquél momento se encontraba descifrando sus confusos sentimientos, pero ahora, cada vez que lo veía acercarse a ella sentía unas enormes ganas de golpearlo, al menos lo suficiente como para que entendiera que debía alejarse de su amiga. Por fortuna, la parte racional de su mente lo frenaba de desatar ese primitivo impulso sobre el joven.

De repente, y provocando que el monstruo en el interior de Harry revolviera violentamente sus entrañas, aquél muchacho se acercó a Sam- _"Demasiado cerca para ser simple atracción fraternal"_, le dijo el monstruo de celos con voz incitante- y delicadamente colocó un mechón de cabello detrás de su oreja, provocando que la chica se sonrojara.

_Yo te esperé mucho tiempo. No esperes que ella haga lo mismo._

Como solía suceder cuando tenía una de sus peleas internas, Harry se deprimió al recordar que se había prometido no interferir en la felicidad de Sam. Pero no podía evitar querer estar en el lugar de aquél apuesto muchacho- _"inconvenientemente apuesto"_, lo torturó la voz de los celos- aún cuando sabía que no tenía el valor de siquiera intentarlo.

-Se te cayó esto.

Harry regresó abruptamente a la realidad al escuchar la voz que lo llamaba. Olvidando momentáneamente sus pensamientos, miró a Luna alcanzarle el libro que había pedido para Hermione.

-Muchas gracias Luna- dijo tomando el silabario en sus manos. Luna le sonrió.

-¿Cómo has estado Harry?- saludó con voz cantarina- Me imagino que lleno de deberes, después de tanto tiempo en la enfermería.

-Algo así- aceptó distraído. Acababa de escuchar a Sam reír por algún comentario hecho por ese molesto muchacho. Intentó mirarla de reojo y notó que de nuevo aquél sujeto estaba muy cerca. Apretó los puños involuntariamente.

-¿Listo para el partido? Cho no te lo va a dejar fácil. Los chicos quieren recuperar la Copa. Me gustaría comentar tu encuentro, pero McGonagall decidió que será Justin quien lo haga. Eso también me alegra, Justin en muy buen comentarista, y así tendré oportunidad de usar de nuevo mi sombrero. Perdona que no sea el de león, pero en esta ocasión debo apoyar a mi casa.

-Ajá- ahora apenas y le prestaba atención a la rubia. ¿Qué podría estar diciéndole ese tipo que se encontraba tan divertida?

-Sabes Harry, si te gusta tanto, deberías decírselo.

Cuando procesó las palabras que Luna acababa de decir, Harry por poco y suelta de nuevo el silabario. La miró sonreir sin malicia, con sus ojos azules llenos de curiosidad, prestándole ahora sí su total atención.

-¿Qué... qué fue lo que dijiste?- preguntó con la garganta seca por la sorpresa.

-Que si Sam te gusta tanto y la quieres de verdad, deberías decirle lo que sientes por ella. Siempre es mejor ser honestos, ¿no te parece?

Harry no supo qué decir. Luna solía hablar con tanta franqueza que muy frecuentemente lo dejaba sin habla. Esta ocasión no era una excepción.

-Entonces... ¿tú lo sabías?- estaba conmocionado, de manera que intentar aparentar lo contrario no le era posible.

-¿Que estás enamorado de ella? Sí, sí lo sabía. Aunque, para serte franca, no creo que ella lo sepa aún. Pero no debes sentir pena Harry, me parece muy tierno que te hayas enamorado así de ella.

Harry rió nervioso. De manera que su secreto ya no era tan secreto.

-Supongo que fui muy evidente, ¿cierto?- intentaba encontrarle el lado divertido al asunto, pero realmente no lo hallaba.

-No tanto en realidad- intentó reconfortarlo-. Pero a veces suelo ser un poco más observadora que la mayoría, es de mucha utilidad a la hora de cazar bibblers maravillosos, son muy buenos ocultándose entre las ramas- si no hubiese estado tan nervioso, Luna le habría arrancado del rostro una sonrisa-. Por lo demás, no creo que lo sepa nadie aún. Ya te lo dije, ella no tiene ni idea.

Harry suspiró. Quizás Sam no la tenía, pero Remus sí que se había percatado de ello; a demás, Ron había notado su actitud extraña y deducido la razón de su comportamiento. Incluso, en varias ocasiones, habían conversado respecto al avance de Harry con su posible conquista, claro está, sin que ningún nombre saliera a relucir.

Y ahora Luna.

-¿Desde cuándo lo sabes?

-Un tiempo- respondió Luna haciendo memoria-. Tenía mis sospechas en el Baile, te veías realmente enfadado cuando Charlie la ha invitado a bailar con él, aunque creí que tal vez fuera porque habían interrumpido su conversación. Pero creo que lo supe el día de San Valentín. Lloraste cuando despertó. Y me parece muy dulce de tu parte. Tus lágrimas eran realmente cristalinas. Papá dice que ese tipo de lágrimas sólo se derraman por un ser amado. ¿Por qué no se lo has dicho Harry?

"_Sí Potter, ¿por qué no se lo has dicho?"_

La insistente voz de su conciencia hizo eco en su cabeza. Dejó caer los hombros, derrotado.

-Es complicado- dijo-. No estoy seguro de que deba.

-A mí me parece muy simple. Vas y le dices que tú...

-¡No me refiero a eso!- aclaró inmediatamente y sonrojándose como un tomate. También era complicado hacerle entender algunas cosas a Luna, que siempre parecía ver el mundo de la forma sencilla-. Es sólo que... ¿Y si ella se aleja de mí? ¿Y si después no quiere ser más mi amiga?

-No creo que eso ocurra- dijo Luna, no para convencerlo, sino como una afirmación-. Ella te quiere, y mucho. No creo que una cosa como ésta la haga alejarse de ti. Después de todo, ya te demostró lo mucho que le importas al decidir no hacerte daño, ¿o no?

Harry se quedó sin habla. Ese argumento no se lo había esperado, pero más le impresionaba el hecho de que fuera justamente Luna quien lo mencionara.

-¿Cómo es que tú sabes eso?

Por primera vez en su vida, Harry la vió dudar al responder. No parecía arrepentida de haber dicho aquello, sino más bien que estaba escogiendo las palabras adecuadas para contestarle.

-No puedo decirte cómo lo sé- expresó al fin en un susurro-. Pero lo que si puedo decirte es que fui yo quien le avisó al profesor Dumbledore que Sam iba a causarte daño -el chico abrió la boca y ella continuó antes de que emitiera réplica alguna-. Le dije que en el fondo ella no quería hacerlo, que si hubiera querido Hermione no habría podido romper el encantamiento- Harry abrió los ojos como platos-, pero que seguramente había algo que la obligaba a actuar así y que sería mejor acudir por si necesitabas ayuda. Desde que la conosco parecía tener una fuerte lucha interna por ese motivo. Si antes no dije nada fue porque estaba segura de que no te traicionaría. Me alegra que la luz en ella le ganara a la oscuridad, y en gran parte es gracias a ti.

-¿Quieres decirme que tú sabías lo que ella pretendía?

-Si, y no. Es complicado de explicar Harry, aunque realmente se trata de algo muy sencillo. Al final esa sensación de inquietud se hizo tan fuerte que pensé que era el momento de avisar a Dumbledore. Incluso Gin comenzó a presentirlo. No puedo decirte más, lo siento.

-Entiendo- contestó. Sin duda alguna, Luna era la chica más excepcional que había conocido, y ahora setía que la apreciaba aún más-. Gracias por decirle a Dumbledore que confiara en ella.

-No hay de qué, pero aún si no lo hubiera hecho estoy segura de que la habría comprendido. Y ella decidió que tú eras más importante que cualquier otra cosa. ¿Aún así piensas que podría alejarse si lo sabe?

"_¿Lo haría?"_ su conciencia enfatizó la sabia pregunta de la Ravenclaw.

Harry lo meditó un poco. Recordó a _Neblina _haciendo de escudo para él.

-No, no lo creo.

-¿Lo vez? Entonces, ¿por qué no se lo dices? No pierdes nada con ello, ¿no te parece? A demás, mamá solía decir que un amor que no se confiesa, te rompe el corazón de seguro. Y no creo que haya pociones ni hechizos para una reparación como esa, aunque si se da el caso podríamos intentar inventar alguno.

Harry se sintó un poco más relajado. De algún modo, hablar de ese tema con Luna estaba resultando más sencillo y liberador de lo que se esperaba.

-Yo... tengo miedo. ¿Y si ella no siente lo mismo por mí?

-¿De verdad eso sería tan terrible?

Harry la miró confundido. Luna, sin perder ese aire soñador y sin dejar de verlo fijamente, continuó con semblante comprensivo.

-Entiendo que estés asustado. Pero no tendrías por qué, has enfrentado cosas mucho más atemorizantes que esto. Si yo estuviera en tu lugar lo intentaría, sería preferible a quedarme por siempre con la duda. Como yo lo veo, sólo tienes dos opciones: efrentarte a su respuesta, o pasar el resto de tu vida preguntándote qué habría pasado.

Ambos voltearon para mirar a su amiga a lo lejos. Si había alguien a demás de Harry que notara la luz que había nacido en Sam, esa era Luna.

-Tal vez tengas razón- cedió Harry-. Es sólo que...

Calló. No tenía excusa alguna exceptuando su enorme cobardía. Recordó, con ironía, que invitarla al baile había resultado absurdamente sencillo.

-Espero que te animes a decirle, porque quizás él también lo haga- aconsejó refiriéndose al muchacho que conversaba con las dos amigas-. Debo irme Harry, aún estoy preparando mi TIMO de aritmancia. Nos vemos, y suerte.

-Gracias- se despidió antes de que Luna partiera dando saltitos por la biblioteca. Suspirando y tratando de serenarse, regresó a la mesa para continuar estudiando.

La tarde transcurrió deprisa. Unas horas más de estudio, una cena abundante y de regreso a la Sala Común para continuar con sus múltiples pendientes. Ron, muerto de agotamiento, decidió irse a la cama temprano para estar fresco en el partido del día siguiente. Hermione, más cansada que nunca, lo imitó una hora después. Poco a poco la estancia se fue vaciando. Harry, en aquella mesa a un lado de la ventana, intentaba terminar el trabajo final para Snape, pero estaba tan agotado que apenas entendía palabra. De pronto se percató de que llevaba veinte minutos leyendo el mismo párrafo.

"_La cicuta ha sido usada para numerosos propósitos a lo largo de la historia. Incluso los muggles llegaron a aprovechar parte de las extraordinarias propiedades que posee. Durante la Grecia antigua, la utilizaban como veneno para los condenados a muerte."_

-Deberías descanzar un poco- la voz de Sam lo obligó a separar su vista del libro.

-Me encantaría, pero aún me faltan treinta centímetros de pergamino. ¿No deberías preocuparte tú tambíen? Estuviste ausente incluso más días que yo.

-No me pasé días en esa habitación en estado vegetal- Harry rió ante su tono de picardía, aunque Sam lo había dicho en secreta alusión al que podría haber sido su castigo-. Dobby estuvo llevándome los deberes desde el día en que te conté todo- se recargó en la mesa de espaldas a la ventana para poder seguir mirando a Harry-. Al parecer me ha perdonado el haberte tratado tan mal. Tal vez sea porque fue amigo de Gwin.

Gwin. De alguna forma, aunque tuviera unos días de conocer todos los significados de ese nombre, sentía que habían pasado siglos desde ello. Era como si todo aquél asunto no fuera más que un lejano recuerdo, como un antes y un después, dividido por ésa frágil línea que separaba los sueños de la realidad. Se le hacía que su enfrentamiento era un suceso lejano. Ahora, sólo importaba que los dos estaban ahí, juntos.

Y nada lo cambiaría.

-No lo creo, te comprendió igual que nosotros, es todo.

-Quizá..._-_ consultó el reloj de la pared-. Es tarde, deberíamos ir a dormir, mañana hay partido.

-No puedo, aún debo terminar esta redacción y la de McGonagall y Flitwick. Si no termino con esto esta noche, no terminaré para el miércoles con lo demás.

Sam suspiró. Sin decir nada más se alejó permitiendo que él regresara a su lectura, sin embargo, instantes más tarde, vió caer frente a sí un pergamino enrollado.

-¿Qué es esto?- preguntó tomándolo en sus manos.

-Tu redacción de Encantamientos, sólo tienes que firmarla con tu nombre. Descuida, sé lo suficente sobre el tema como para hacer otra a tiempo para entregarla- agregó adelantándose a su réplica.

-No puedo aceptarla Sam, trabajaste duro en ello.

-Claro que puedes-atajó ella-. Me salvaste la vida, aún cuando significaba que podrías perder la tuya. Me parece que entregarte mi redacción es lo menos que puedo hacer por ti. Así te dará tiempo de terminar con el resto. A demás, Cho no va a jactarse de ganarte la snitch por una mala noche de sueño, ¿no crees?

Harry sonrió de lado mietras Sam lo miraba inclinando la cabeza. Suspiró. Ella podía ser bastante terca si se lo proponía. A demás, si quería salir vivo de aquella semana, más le valía aceptar su propuesta.

-Gracias- fue lo único que atinó a responder.

-Anda, mejor que nos acostemos ya, o mañana no tendremos energías para aplastar a Ravenclaw- se separó del escritorio se alejó por la escaler que daba a los dormitorios de las chicas. Un tanto más trnanquilo, cerró los libros que se encontraban en su mesa, guardó las plumas y el tintero y tomó la redacción lista de Encantamientos antes de subir a su propia alcoba.

Sin embargo, mucho trabajo le costó conciliar el sueño. Tenía demasiadas cosas metidas en la cabeza como para dormir. Miró con envidia a Ron, roncando plácidamente en la cama de al lado. Se levantó unos instantes para dirigirse a su baúl y sacar una cajita con adornos en hilos de oro. Acostándose nuevamente, cerró las cortinas de su cama y liberó el preciado contenido de la caja.

Un suave tintineo llenó la habitación, un tintineo que hacía alusión a una bella canción de cuna. La snitch de cristal revoloteaba ante él, ayudándolo a aclarar sus pensamientos. Poco a poco las voces de su memoria acudían a su cabeza.

"_Deberías sincerarte con esa... con Jones. Yo te esperé mucho tiempo, no esperes que ella haga lo mismo."_

Cuánta razón había tenido Cho, se dijo mientras atrapaba la escurridiza pelota y la dejaba nuevamente libre. Curioso que el primer consejo de abrir sus sentimientos viniera de ella.

"_Sabes Harry, si te gusta tanto, deberías decírselo."_

Luna pensaba igual que Cho, aunque desde una perspectiva distinta. Sí, el sincerarse parecía algo sencillo, pero ya a la práctica...

"_Si serás cobarde... Decídete de una vez Potter, porque, según recuerdo, tienes competencia."_

-Deja de fastidiarme- susurró a su conciencia mientras se decidía a hacer algo. Se imaginó recibiendo la negativa de su amiga. La miró alejarse para siempre de él igual que había pasado con Cho...

-Ella no lo haría- trató de convencerse recordando su conversación con Luna. Sin embargo, no era garantía de que no lo mandaran al diablo...

"_¿De verdad eso sería tan terrible?"_

Si tuvira que elegir, prefería sinceramente no recibir ninguna respuesta. Entonces pensó en Katie...

¿Cuántos años había pasado enamorada del mismo chico? ¿Cuántos años sin saber si era correspondida? ¿Cuántos años atada al fantasma de lo que pudo ser mientras se conformaba con una amistad a distancia y escasos encuentros? ¿Cuánto tiempo soportando ver a Oliver feliz al lado de otra persona, ignorando que su corazón bullía de cariño por él?

Se imaginó en las mismas circunstancias. ¿Podría él mirar a Sam el resto de su vida soportando estóicamente igual que su amiga? ¿Algún día conseguiría olvidarla, o existiría eternamente enamorado de una figura inalcanzable? ¿Habría sido igual de confuso para Ron y Hermione? ¿Su padre o Sirius habrían tenido un buen consejo que darle? James había sido siempre muy directo con Lily... ¿Y Sirius?

Guardó la snitch en su caja y dejó las gafas en la mesita de noche, tomando una resolución acerca de todo aquello.

Esperaba no arrepentirse de su decisión.

* * *

_¿Les gustó? ¿Les puedo pedir un review dándome su opinión? :3_

_Respondo:_

_**Flawer**: ¡Qué halagador! Toda la historia en dos horas es un récord =) te agradesco que hayas invertido tanto tiempo en mi historia, y espero de verdad te siga gustando. Como puedes ver, esta última parte será un poquitín más light. Te agradecería también (y al resto) que si llegas a localizar algún error de dedo o faltita ortográfica que se me haya escapado, me lo hagan saber para corregirlo cuanto antes y seguir mejorando =) para ser sincera, mientras escribo reviso todo, pero la vista se hace floja entre escribir, corregir sintaxis y eso y luego se me va uno que otro detalle y (por la emoción de publicar) frecuentemente me salto la revisión final (un vicio que debo corregir como escritora) y publico así, sin más :P._

_¡Besos Flor!_

_**Edex:** ¡Muchas gracias! Descuida, es un honor que me lean aún si no me escriben, aunque siempre me alegra conocer su opinión de propia boca/dedos de mis lectores ^^. El final... pronto, estoy escribiendo el último capítulo pero aún me resisto a terminarlo. Estoy en negación XD_

_**Just so yoy know**: Mmmm, ni idea, realmente nunca lo he leido, le echaré un ojo de todas maneras. Muchas gracias por el aviso. Te aseguro que si hay alguna similitud, una de dos: o es mera coincidencia (espero que se trate de eso) o un plagio de ESTE fic, porque a mi no me gusta robarme las obras de los demás, ni siquiera siendo un texto que para nada me remunera. Si te van a seguir, alabar o lo que sea, que sea por mérito propio, porque si no estamos jugando solitos a lolo (haciéndonos p... solos ¬¬). Lo checaré en cuanto pueda ¿vale? Mientras tanto, espero que continues siguiendo la historia =)._

_Gracias también a todos aquellos que han agregado a ESdHO a sus favoritos =3 me hacen la persona más feliz del mundo ^w^._

_¡Nos leemos! (¿review? ¿review? ¿review?)_


	28. La Final de Quidditch

_Hola mundo, y disculpen la tardanza, sé que dije que de una semana a quince días pero acabo de entrar a ese viaje sin retorno llamado fin de semestre, y si, estoy hasta el cuello de tareas, exámenes y proyectos, sin embargo, aquí estoy, con un pequeño retrazo pero menor que los anteriores. Espero les guste este (snif) penúltimo capítulo del fic. Disfruten, y a leer!_

_**Advertencias**: __la ocasional falta de ortografía y error de dedo podrían estar presentes. Es noche, yo muero de sueño y no he revisado el texto en cuestión de detalles y sutilezas. Sin embargo, espero que la trama expíe en algo mis faltas. Romance moderado, de modo que pueden dejar las bolsas de insulina en la despensa._

* * *

**28**

**La Final de Quidditch**

La mañana del partido el colegio estaba rebosante de emoción. Muy temprano, el equipo completo de Gryffindor se reunió en la sala común para bajar a desayunar todos juntos, apenas conteniendo las expresiones de entusiasmo por aquel último partido de la temporada. Después de ingerir un plato de fruta y unas cuantas copas de jugo de calabaza, enfilaron hacia el estadio en un mutismo de adrenalina contenida. El clima, pensó Harry, no podia ser mejor: no había una sola nube en el cielo, de un turqueza brillante que parecía augurar una victoria segura. Justo en ese momento divisó a Cho a lo lejos, rumbo a los vestuarios de las águilas. Daba la impresión de estar concentrando cada rincón de su mente en el encuentro. De inmediato, Harry se recordó a sí mismo el no confiarse.

Una vez se hubieron puesto los uniformes, Harry comenzó con el discurso que había ensayado en su mente para aquél momento.

-Bien equipo, llegó el día- comenzó mientras todos le dirigían su completa atención-. Cuando la profesora McGonagall me nombró capitán me sentí sumamente nervioso. No se imaginan cuanto. Me preguntaba si sería capaz de conseguir un equipo tan bueno como aquél en el que yo entré...- miró a Katie sonreir con ternura- y creo que lo conseguí: Ginny y Annika lograron acoplarse muy bien a Katie, casi de la misma forma que Angelina y Alicia, las tres son estupendas...

-Todo fue gracias a Katie- comentó Ginny mientras Annika asentía-, no pudimos pedir una mejor maestra.

-Sin olvidar a Ron. Me sorprende lo mucho que has crecido como guardián. Oliver estaría orgulloso...

-No es para tanto- murmuró por lo bajo mientras las orejas se le ponían coloradas.

-Y creí que me sería imposible encontrar a dos golpeadores que pudieran igualar a Fred y George- Katie, Ginny y Ron asintieron solemnes-. Y entonces apareció Mark, con ese tremendo revés que manda a las bludgers directo al otro lado del campo...

-Es cuestión de práctica- se excusó el aludido con modestia.

-Y finalmente, para completar mi equipo de oro- hizo una pausa para añadir con emoción-, llegó la persona que menos esperaba para completar la dupla de golpeadores estrella, con un talento para repeler las bludgers como pocas veces he visto...

Sam no dijo nada, se limitó a sonreir de lado esperando a que su capitán continuara.

Ravenclaw es un gran equipo- prosiguió-, al igual que nosotros ha conseguido jugadores estupendos. No debemos bajar la guardia...

Bah, no son tan buenos como nosotros- dijo Ron compartiendo una mirada cómplice con Mark.

Son fuertes- repitió Harry con firmeza-, y nos darán una batalla dura. Pero nosotros lo somos aún más. Deseamos más que nadie mantener la Copa en la casa, y vamos a demostrarlo.

¡Por supuesto!- respondieron todos a coro.

Por sobre todas las cosas- los colores comenzaron a subírsele a la cara ante la última parte de su discurso, pero tenía que decirlo- quiero que sepan que, pase lo que pase allá afuera, estoy muy orgulloso de ustedes por todo lo que han conseguido este año.

El equipo calló. No era normal que Harry se pusiera tan emotivo.

-Nosotros somos los que estamos orgullosos de ti- la voz de Sam se escuchó por toda la habitación-. No podríamos pedir un mejor capitán.

Ginny la escuchó atentamente. Se había acostumbrado a la presencia de Sam, pero algo en su interior se removía inquietantemente cuando ella se le acercaba. Sin embargo, no pudo evitar confirmar sus palabras en aquél momento al decir:

-La Copa será nuestra Harry, considéralo un hecho.

Con la convicción marcada en sus rostros, los siete Gryffindors se pusieron en pie y se dirigieron a la puerta que daba al campo, listos para dar su mejor actuación ante el colegio.

-Sam.

Harry la detuvo por el brazo antes de que saliera, apartándose ambos del resto de sus compañeros. La muchacha lo miró intrigada.

-¿Ocurre algo?

-Yo...- dudó. Lo había decidido-. Sam, tengo que decirte algo. Es muy importante. ¿Podríamos hablar un momento a solas?

-¿Ahora?- una gran interrogante se dibujó en su rostro. Miró con ansiedad la salida de los vestidores.

-No, claro que no- la tranquilizó Harry intentando ser más claro-. Ahora sólamente preocúpate por el partido. Pero, cuando termine...

Sam asintió, confundida por aquella repentina petición. Pero en segundos lo olvidó por completo al verse ante el estadio abarrotado de gente.

En todas las gradas flotaba esa atmósfera de emoción propia de una final de Quidditch. A donde se mirase no se veía otra cosa que los banderines dorado-escarlata y las pancartas azul-plateado. Entre la multitud destacaba el sombrero de águila de Luna. Sólo la banda de Slytherin había decidido no portar insignias para apoyar a su favorito, sin embargo, abucheaban a los leones, deseosos de verlos perder finalmente la copa de Quidditch.

Harry buscó entre la multitud con la mirada. De inmediato lo encontró. Lupin estaba ahí, sonriendo afable y saludando con la mano. Harry se llenó de ánimos.

Los miembros de los equipos montaron en sus escobas sintiendo correr en sus venas la emoción del juego, la adrenalina del vuelo a su máximo nivel.

-Y aquí viene el equipo de Gryffindor- anunció la voz de Justin, quien comentaría el encuentro en un intento de McGonagall por tener un comentarista imparcial-. Potter a la cabeza, seguido por los hermanos Weasley, Turner, Bell, Williams y Jones. Por parte del equipo de Ravenclaw tenemos al capitán Davies, Chang, McCallister, Blake, Ireton, Glasgow y Pride. Dos estupendos equipos que se abrieron camino en sendas demostraciones de habilidad.

Las bludgers salieron como balas por el campo, seguidas de cerca por un pequeño destello dorado.

-Capitanes, dense la mano- ordenó madame Hooch. Harry y Davies se miraron con intensidad y estrecharon manos con más firmeza de la necesaria-. Quiero un juego limpio, ¿quedó claro?

Los catorce jugadores asintieron en silencio. En las miradas que se lanzaban se leía la tensión, la determinación que tenían por salir victoriosos de aquel partido. Sam miró un instante a Cho, quien competiría con Harry por la valiosa snitch dorada. Por un instante sintió que Cho le lanzaba una mirada asesina, pero instantes después, cuando se escuchó el sonar del silbato y los seis cazadores se lanzaron por la quaffle, le pareció que debía haberlo imaginado. De inmediato, Harry inició la frenética búsqueda de la snitch.

-Bell tiene la quaffle, se dirige a toda velocidad a los aros de Ravenclaw. Pero esperen, Davies se le cruza de repente y provoca que suelte la pelota. Glasgow la atrapa y vira en dirección a los postes de Gryffindor. Cabe mencionar que éste es el útimo partido de estos cazadores. El próximo año ya no estarán más aquí, por lo que los tres se esfuerzan al máximo por dar una espectacular última función. Weasley y Williams flanquean a Glasglow, pero él las adelanta. Pasa a Blake, quien regresa a Glasgow quien se ha desmarcado. Ron El Rey Weasley se prepara para defender. Glasgow dispara y... ¡Diez puntos para Ravenclaw! Bien colocado! Este chico es bueno. Faltó poco Weasley, tal vez la próxima vez...

Harry soltó una maldición. Miró a Ron hacer lo mismo desde su posición y a Katie bufar de impotencia.

-No importa Katie, nos recuperaremos- Annika tenía un fiero semblante de determinación. En cuanto la quiaffle estuvo de nuevo en el campo, se apoderó de ella y salió como una flecha hacia la zona de Ravenclaw. Pero Blake ya la tenía marcada. Annika viró intentando esquivarlo, pero no pudo evitar que Blake le quitara la quaffle. Ginny lo alcanzó y, con una hábil maniobra, se apoderó de la bola y se la paso a Katie. Se adelantó por entre los otros jugadores y, con toda la fuerza de la que fue capaz, hizo un lanzamiento que dibujó un arco en el aire y arrojó la quaffle directo al aro central. Desafortunadamente, Ireton lanzó una bludger que desvió la trayectoria de la quaffle y provocó que pasara rozando apenas la meta.

-Maldita sea- musitó Ron desde su posición.

-Harry tenía razón, son muy buenos- musitó con disgusto Mark.

-¿Qué les parece? Parece que Gryffindor tiene un buen rival, al parecer se habían contenido de mostrar sus habilidades hasta este partido- comentó Justin entusiasmado-. No se ofendan amigos leones, pero todo parece indicar que este año la copa tiene Ravenclaw escrito en ella.

-Bien, si ese es el caso...

-Tendremos que elevar el nivel- completó Annika la frase sin acabar de Ginny. Las tres cazadoras se miraron con complicidad y salieron disparadas al campo.

Mientras tanto, Harry buscaba la snitch con ahínco. De pronto miró a Cho: se dirigía en línea recta hacia la mitad del estadio, seguramente porque había divisado la snitch antes que él. Voló directamente hacia donde la asiática, que pasó como bólido a un lado de Sam y Katie, quienes se tamblearon un instante en el aire. Sin embargo, antes de alcanzar a su rival, notó cómo ésta ascendía lentamente, decepcionada. Al parecer, la escurridiza pelota había desaparecido.

-La quaffle en manos de Davies, no, de Bell, no, de Glasgow, de Blake, de Bell nuevamente, de Weasley, de Williams, de Weasley... ¡Valla chicas! Es difícil seguir sus movimientos- comentó Justin sorprendido por aquellas jugadas y pases rápidos-. Parece que las chicas de Potter han despertado a las leonas que llevan dentro.

Otro pase a Katie. Se aproximaba a toda velocidad a la zona de anotación. Una vez más, Ireton intentó lanzar una bludger en su dirección para desviar el tiro, pero en el momento de golpear con el bate sintió que otra fuerza se le oponía.

-Ni lo sueñes, amigo- musitó Mark entrecortadamente debido a la fuerza con la que bloqueaba el golpe de Ireton. Una sonrisa de satisfacción se dibujaba en su rostro.

-¡Diez puntos para Gryffindor!- anunció la voz de Justin con dificultad, pues la tribuna dorado-escarlata estalló en gritos de júbilo ante la actuación de Katie y Mark-. ¡No lo puedo creer! ¡Nunca me lo habría esperado! ¡El golpeador de Gryffindor, Mark Turner, ha bloqueado a Ireton con el bate como si fuera un duelo de espadas!

Mark se alejó de Ireton con regocijo, dispuesto a alejar cualquier otro obstáculo que se les atravesara a sus cazadoras. Ron golpeó el aire con el puño emocionado. Harry no pudo menos que admirar su jugada. Con ánimos renovados, continuó con su búsqueda.

Sin embargo, aquél logro estaba lejos de asegurarles la copa. Los jugadores de Ravenclaw, viéndose tan cerca de la victoria, no estaban dispuestos a dejar pasar aquella oportunidad y jugaban como si la vida se les fuera en ello. Cuarenta minutos más tarde, habían arrojado la quaffle en tres ocasiones hacia la meta de Gryffindor, en dos de las cuales Ron la había bloqueado de una forma espectacular. Ireton y Pride, el otro golpeador de las águilas, intentaban a toda costa impedir que Gryffindor les anotara, pero Mark y Sam los seguían a sol y sombra, bloqueándolos en todo momento.

Justin anunció otro tanto para Gryffindor. Definitivamente, pensó Harry, no se había equivocado al decir que tenía un equipo de oro, pero para su desgracia,no lograba hallar la snitch por ninguna parte.

Continuamente echaba miradas a Cho, quien parecía muy seria y concentrada en el partido. No parecía haber divisado la diminuta bola de nuevo, pero por si acaso...

-Bien hecho Sam- elogió Annika después de que la chica bloqueara otra bludger en su contra.

-Sólo hago mi trabajo, no es nada que...

-¡Cuidado!- alertó Harry volando en picada, pero era demasiado tarde. Cho había salido disparada en presurosa caza de la snitch y al pasar a su lado por poco la hace perder el equilibrio de su escoba.

-¡¿Estás loca?- chilló Mark a la buscadora, pero ésta no lo escuchaba; viró hacia arriba seguida por Harry. Al parecer, ambos habían perdido de vista la pelota.

La distracción les costó muy caro al equipo de Gryffindor. Ravenclaw marcó otro tanto a su favor y la multitud estalló en júbilo.

Harry apretó los puños, frustrado. Cuando había visto a Cho acelerar estaba seguro de que era porque había visto algo. Sin embargo, él no había detectado absolutamente nada. Debía prestar más atención.

-Ron Weasley arroja la quaffle a Williams. Pasa a Weasley, Weasley a Bell, Davies intercepta, Blake recibe. Blake se aproxima a los aros, esperen, Williams le bloquea...

Harry no lograba recordar haber tenido nunca un partido tan reñido. Los cazadores eran fieros en el campo y los guardianes defendían los postes como si su vida dependiera de ello. Por cada tanto que lograban marcar, Ravenclaw anotaba otro.

Y Sam tenia problemas para ayudar a Mark. Por alguna extraña razón, parecía siempre cruzarse en el camino de Cho Chang cuando ésta parecía divisar la snitch. En más de una ocasión estuvo a punto de caerse de la escoba. Sin embargo, por más que el equipo protestó, no pudieron marcarle falta a favor debido a que no existían pruebas de que Chang quisiera agredirla.

-¡Estuvo a punto de derribarla!

-¡No puede no notarlo!

-¡Basta!- dijo Hooch a los alebrestados Mark y Annika-. La señorita Chang no ha caido en ninguna jugarreta sucia. Ella vuela por el campo y se cruza con jugadores al igual que todos ustedes. Hasta el momento no ha embestido a Jones directamente.

Muy a su pesar, debían admitir que tenían razón. A excepción del hecho de que Sam era la única jugadora que parecía interponerse en su camino, a todas luces parecía que Cho únicamente se ocupaba de buscar la snitch.

-¡Pero es evidente que se está ensañando con ella, es a la única que ataca!

-¡Suficiente! ¡Penalti para Ravenclaw! Y no quiero más reclamos señorita Williams.

Annika dejó de alegar en contra de la buscadora, no sin mirar furiosa a Madame Hooch y colocarse en posición para el penalti. Sam y Harry voltearon a mirar a Cho, pero no lograron hacer coincidir sus miradas con la de ella.

-¡Davies falla el penalti de Ravenclaw!- informó Justin por sobre los gritos de júbilo de Gryffindor-. Cielos muchacho, en partidos como éste una oportunidad como ésa no debe desaprovecharse.

El partido continuó. Mark comenzaba a rogar porque Harry hallace la snitch cuanto antes. Cada vez le costaba más desviar las bludgers sin ayuda alguna, pues su compañera se veía bastante ocupada protegiéndose a sí misma.

Cuando el marcador anunció 70 a 80 a favor de Ravenclaw, Harry comenzó a volar en círculos, cada vez más desesperado. Finalmente, vió un destello dorado cerca de la grada del comentarista. Dirigió su Saeta de Fuego preparándose para volar en aquella dirección cuando escuchó el grito de Hermione.

-¡SAM, CUIDADO!

Cho se dirigía directamente hacia su compañera, con la mirada fija y una determinación escalofriante. Abstraída en su puesto de golpeadora, Sam no pudo reaccionar a tiempo para esquivarla. Sin entender muy bien cómo, se miró cayendo tres, cuatro, cinco metros y aterrizó en la zona de arena del estadio, haciendo una mueca y ahogando un quejido de dolor.

-¡FALTA! ¡PENALTI PARA GRYFFINDOR! ¡TIEMPO FUERA PEDIDO POR GRYFFINDOR!- anunció Madame Hooch tras sonar su silbato. La multitud aurea-escarlata vociferaba indignada.

-¡SUCIA TRAMPOSA! ¡¿QUÉ DIABLOS FUE ESO?- gritó Mark bajando inmediatamente para ayudar a Sam.

Harry estaba fuera de sí. No podía creer lo que acababa de ver. Dirigió su escoba directamente hacia Cho.

-¿Qué rayos te sucede?- le espetó conteniendo fallidamente la furia.

-¿De qué hablas?

Su fingida inocencia lo sacó de quicio. Cuando se había sincerado con ella no imaginó jamás semejante actuación de su parte.

-¡La snitch estaba en dirección opuesta a tu vuelo! ¡Trataste de derribar a Sam! ¡No puedo creer que estés tan celosa de ella!

-No sé a qué te refieres- respondió evadiendo su mirada, nerviosa.

-Creí que eras diferente Cho- apretó la mandíbula para no soltarle una barbaridad-. Es increíble que intentaras lastimarla sólamente porque yo...

-¡Hey, Potter! ¡Aléjate de ella!- Roger, de la nada, había llegado para defenderla.

-¡Controla a tus jugadores Davies!

-¡Cho no hizo nada! ¡Si, se desvió un poco en su vuelo, pero tu jugadora debió ser más hábil y esquivarla! ¡Esto es Quidditch amigo!

Cho no dijo nada. Se refugió detrás de Roger en silencio, sus ojos castaños aún fijos en el furibundo Harry.

-¡Te lo advierto! ¡Si no haces que deje en paz a mi golpeadora atente a las consecuencias!- le espetó antes de descender al lugar en el que se hallaba el resto del equipo.

-Ignóralo bonita- le dijo Roger una vez se hallaron solos, dirigiéndose ambos a tierra para aprovechar el tiempo fuera-. No sabe lo que dice.

Cho asintió callada. Su actuación le había servido hasta el momento, pero ahora que Harry se había percatado más le valía andarse con cuidado el resto del partido, por muchas ganas que tuviera de tirar a Jones de la escoba.

Harry se reunió con su equipo instantes más tarde. Katie examinaba a Sam, sentada sobre la arena del campo.

-¿Estás bien?- desmontó de su escoba y se acuclilló para quedar a su altura. La muchacha asintió enérgicamente para disipar la preocupación del equipo, mas el movimiento provocó una mueca en su rostro que la delató al instante.

-Es el hombro- informó Katie revisándola con más detenimiento-. Debió lesionárselo cuando cayó sobre él. Afortunadamente no fue una gran altura, pero necesita que la atiendan. Debería dejar de jugar lo que queda del partido.

-No ha sido nada- se entercó Sam, pero antes de que Katie pudiera rebatirla, Ginny exclamó con desesperación.

-¡De ninguna manera!

-¡Pero debe atenderse! ¡No puede jugar así!- Annika le sacó contraparte a la cazadora.

-Ella no puede irse- atajó Ron desesperado-. ¡Ravenclaw de por si nos pisa los talones! ¿Cómo se supone que vamos a vencerlos con un jugador menos?

-¡Nos llevan diez puntos de ventaja Ann!- añadió Mark alterado.

-¡Pero está herida! ¿Quieres explicarme cómo puede una golpeadora jugar con un hombro lesionado? ¡Usa la cabeza Turner!

-¡Ann tiene razón! ¿Y si se cae de nuevo?- Katie parecía muy preocupada.

-¡Esto es Quidditch por Merlín! ¡No será la primera ni la última que se cae de la escoba!

-¡Basta!- Harry fue enérgico en su orden, ante la cual los cinco chicos callaron. Con esa discusión no iban a llegar a ningún lado.

Le extendió la mano a Sam para ayudarla a ponerse en pie. Cuando se hubo sacudido el polvo de la túnica, le cuestionó:

-Sam, ¿crees poder volar en tu condición?

Su pregunta era seria y su mirada no admitía mentiras. La muchacha se estremeció ante la actitud circunspecta del chico.

-Eso creo. Sí, sí puedo.

-¿Y el bate?

-Tengo otro brazo, ¿no es así?- sonrió de lado ante el desacuerdo de las chicas-. Escuchen, es un deporte rudo, sabía en qué me estaba metiendo cuando me uní al equipo. En un rato se adormecerá y dejaré de sentir dolor, así que no hay por qué preocuparse.

-¿Y que hay de Chang?- cuestionó la pelirroja, satisfecha de que no renunciara al juego pero preocupada por la buscadora. Harry frunció el ceño.

-Si Chang quiere jugar rudo, dos pueden jugar el mismo juego- funció el ceño ella también, con semblante firme-. No es la única hábil sobre la escoba. Ya me encargaré de devolverle el favor.

No había más que decir. Ron le devolvió su Flecha Plateada y los siete volvieron al campo.

Ginny cobró el penalti para Gryffindor, consiguiendo que el marcador quedara empatado nuevamente. De inmediato, como avispas enloquecidas, los catorce jugadores volvieron al partido.

Y fue cuando Cho la vio.

Cerca de las gradas de Hufflepuff, a unos siete metros fente a donde ella se hallaba, cerca de cinco por debajo de su altura. Harry estaba muy lejos de ahí y no parecía haberse percatado de ello. No podía creer su buena suerte...

Se aferró con fuerza al palo de su escoba dispuesta a atraparla, se inclinó hacia adelante, aceleró y...

Frenó intempestivamente, pues Sam, con semblante complacido y una mueca burlona le cerraba el paso.

-¿A dónde crees que vas, guapa?

-¡Quítate de enfrente!- le espetó tratando de librarse de ella, pero Sam la bloqueaba sin importar cuánto se moviera. Cho miraba angustiada por sobre el hombro de la otra intentando no perder de vista su objetivo.

-¡Harry, la snitch!- le llamó elevando su voz al máximo. De inmediato Harry volteó a mirarla, y ella, como pudo, le indicó con señas la posición de la pelota alada.

Cho miró horrorizada cómo su rival se lanzaba en picada hacia el lugar que aquél molesto obstáculo le había indicado. Aunque Harry tuviera una escoba tan veloz, la distancia a la que se encontraban consistiría en una ventaja para ella, de no ser por que Jones continuaba bloqueándole el paso. Desesperada, comenzó a volar en todas direcciónes, pero Sam la seguía como una sombra.

-¡Que te quites!- gritó furiosa en un último intento de llegar antes que el muchacho. Sin pensarlo dos veces, arremetió con todo el peso de su cuerpo para obligarla a apartarse, golpeando con ello su hombro herido, provocandole tanto dolor que no pudo reaccionar a tiempo para cercarla nuevamente.

-Mal... maldición- musitó con dificultad buscando a Cho con la mirada. Se acercaba a toda velocidad hacia la snitch y sin dudarlo la atraparía antes de que Harry llegara hasta ella. Apretó el bate con fuerza.

~No mientras yo viva...

La veía. La veía con claridad resplandecer ante sus ojos. Harry era veloz, pero ella estaba mucho más cerca. No alcanzaría a llegar antes que ella. La Copa era suya, podía sentirlo. Lo miró de reojo y supo que él también lo sabía. Pero Harry era Harry y aunque su derrota fuera segura no dejaría de luchar. Sonrió tristemente. Era él quien lo había decidido así y no había vuelta atrás. Estiró el brazo para hacerse al fin con la victoria y...

_¡ZZZZZZUUUUUUUMMMMMMMMM!_

Soltando un agudo grito se apartó del camino con el corazón latiéndole a mil por hora. Por nada, por milímetros, de no ser porque tenía excelentes reflejos (los cuales por cierto había usado para embestir todo el partido a Jones sin que fuera evidente que esa era su intención) aquella bludger la habría hecho pedazos. De inmediato intentó volver a la carrera por la snitch, pero ya era tarde.

Media multitud estalló en regocijo mientras Harry alzaba su brazo derecho sobre su cabeza, agitando muy feliz su puño cerrado. La tribuna de su casa y los de Slytherin eran los únicos que parecían no compartir aquella alegría. Volteó hacia el lugar de donde había provenido el ataque y la vio: sosteniendo con una mano un hombro del cual colgaba inerte el brazo que sostenía el bate y sonriendo con satisfacción, Sam le había impedido coger la bola a tiempo con aquella jugarreta.

No pudo soportarlo más. Estalló en llanto al instante, de rabia, de frustración, porque una vez más esa chica le había arrebatado lo que más quería en el mundo, y esta vez ya no habría ocasión de revancha.

-¡HARRY POTTER TIENE LA SNITCH!- anunció Justin eufórico-. ¡SEÑORAS Y SEÑORES! ¡GRYFFINDOR SE LLEVA 150 PUNTOS POR TAN MAGISTRAL ACTUACIÓN! ¡ESTE HA SIDO CON MUCHO EL PARTIDO MÁS EMOCIONANTE QUE HE PRESENCIADO! ¡CON UNA VICTORIA DE 230 A 80, POR TERCERA VEZ CONSECUTIVA, GRYFFINDOR ES CAMPEÓN DEL TORNEO! ¡GRYFFINDOR GANA!

Entre la euforia y vítores, Harry bajó al campo para encontrarse con su equipo, quienes de inmediato lo rodearon con rostros radiantes. Hacía mucho que no sentía en su pecho estallar tanta alegría junta. Ginny, Annika y Katie se abalanzaron sobre él, casi asfixiándolo en medio de aquél efusivo abrazo. Sam, a prudente distancia para no lastimarse más, saltaba de emoción por la victoria. Mark y Ron le revolvieron el cabello afectuosamente momentos antes de que la multitud los alcanzara y los levantara, a los siete, en hombros para llevarlos entre cánticos y gritos de júbilo hacia las gradas donde Dumbledore los esperaba con la reluciente copa plateada.

-Hey, Harry- le dijo Katie una vez todos estuvieron de nuevo en tierra-, ¿pensaste en lo que te dije? ¿Ya sabes a quien vas a dedicar la Copa?

Como recordando algo de repente, Harry sacudió la cabeza y algo abochornado asintió.

Con paso tembloroso a causa de la emoción, Harry se acercó al director y recibió con alegría el trofeo por el cual se habían esforzado tanto. Buscó con mirada ansiosa entre la multitud y cuado finalmente localizó a la persona que buscaba, se aclaró la garganta y tomó el megáfono mágico que Justin le alcanzaba.

-No habríamos conseguido ganar si no fuese por ti, Katie- le dijo a la muchacha, quien se sorprendió al escuchar su nombre-. He aprendido mucho contigo estos seis años, sobre todo durante este torneo. Esta copa es tuya, y también de alguien que siempre me ha apoyado, en las buenas y en las malas. ¡Va por tí, Remus Lupin!

La multitud estalló: gritos y vítores se escucharon por todas partes, la mayoría provenientes de todos aquellos que habían sido alumnos del licántropo, quien apenas parpadeaba por la sorpresa. Harry le pasó la copa Katie, quien lo abrazó más fuerte que nunca antes con lágrimas recorriendo su rostro y sin dejar de agradecerle. Una vez se vio libre, y aprovechando que Ron y Mark levantaban en hombros a la cazadora junto con la Copa, volteó a ver a su una vez maestro, quien no paraba de recibir felicitaciones de todos quienes ahí lo conocían. A un lado Hagrid no paraba de sollozar, completamente conmovido. Finalmente Remus volteó el rostro hacia el muchacho, mostrando un semblante lleno de orgullo, y le sonrió.

Para Harry, esa sonrisa fue el mejor trofeo que pudo recibir jamás.

* * *

No podía recordar una tarde que le provocara tantas cosas a la vez. Estaba realmente eufórico por su triunfo, no cabía duda, y sin embargo sentía que las piernas se le volvían de gelatina a cada paso que daba.

Los estudiantes regresaban al castillo, los de Gryffindor aún entonando cánticos de victoria, dispuestos a prepararlo todo para una inmediata celebración como la ocasión lo ameritaba en su sala común.

Y sin embargo, Harry se encontraba buscando entre la muchedumbre a una muchacha de negros cabellos y ojos azules sin conseguir ningún progreso. ¿Tenía que haberse ocultado en ese preciso momento?

Le había costado mucho reunir el valor necesario para lo que estaba a punto de hacer, y en buen momento la chica había hecho un acto de desaparición nada más pisar nuevamente el terreno de juego.

De repente sintió que alguien tocaba su hombro para llamar su atención, y casi se va de espaldas cuando al voltear se encontró con una gigantesca cabeza de águila, curiosamente, sobre otra cabeza rubia.

-Muchas felcidades Harry- saludó Luna sonriendo soñadoramente-. Fue un gran juego. Creo que ganó el mejor. Me alegra que al menos uno de mis amigos haya resultado triunfador. Y creo que es una fortuna aún myor que precisamente cuatro de ellos formen parte del equipo victorioso.

-Muchas gracias Luna- respondió intentando tranquilizar los latidos de su pecho, medio enloquecidos después de aquel susto.

-Pero...- Luna llevó el dedo índice a su barbilla y desvió ligeramente la mirada, en actitud reflexiva- ¿no deberías ir en camino a la celebración? Creo que tu equipo se te adelantó. ¿Es que no te gustan las celebraciones? No creo que no te hayan invitado, dado a que eres el capitán.

-Claro que me gustan- respondió con paciencia mirando a Luna adoptar esa posición que, aún con el estrafalario sombrero sobre la cabeza, le daba un aire de ingenua ternura-. Es sólo que tengo algo que hacer antes- comentó dejando de verla buscando a su otra amiga con la mirada.

-¿Será acaso que estás buscando bibblers maravillosos?- dijo la rubia en cuanto la idea asaltó su cabeza-. No creo que los encuentres aquí Harry, son solitarios, suelen alejarse de las muchedumbres.

-No es eso- no pudo evitar sonreírle ante tal ocurrencia-. Luna, ¿has visto a Sam? La he estado buscando y no logro encontrarla por ningún lado.

-Oh, era eso- balbuceó con un brillo inusual en la mirada-. La ví dirigirse a los vestuarios de tu casa. Madame Pomfrey la llevó ahí nada más terminar la premiación. Seguramente quería asegurarse que lo de su brazo no terminara en lo de la otra vez. Me parece sensato, un susto en mitad de la victoria no es agradable.

-Ya veo, muchas gracias- se despidió de la Ravenclaw enfilando hacia los vestidores, pero la blanca mano de Luna sobre su hombro lo detuvo.

-Suerte Harry- le deseó sonriente para después alejarse por entre la gente. El muchacho tragó saliva y reanudó su camino .

De repente, una risa conocida llegó hasta sus oídos y, ansioso y echo un manojo de nervios, se acercó hacia donde su oído le indicaba se encontraba Sam, pero a los pocos segundos de divisarla sintió que el alma se le caía a los pies.

Ella y aquél muchacho reían sin parar, muy divertidos el uno frente al otro. Sam tenía su brazo malo en cabestrillo, evidente obra de Madame Pomfrey para evitar que se lesionara aún más. Y en el otro sostenía el más hermoso ramo de rosas rojas que había visto en toda su vida, regalo del muchacho que platicaba tan animadamente con ella.

Apretó los puños hasta hacerse daño. No podía ser que aquello le estuviera pasando a él, precisamente ahora. Ese muchacho estaba coqueteando con ella y parecía no importarle, disfrutarlo incluso, porque a Sam seguramente...

"_Llegamos __tarde__"_, susurró su conciencia, sin reproches, tan abatida como él mismo se sentía. Ese ligero y precioso carmín de sus mejillas delataba lo que sentía ella por ese otro muchacho.

A ella le atraía, le atraía lo suficente como para dejarlo filtrear tan descaradamente en aquél lugar tan concurrido. Porque seguramente no era sólo atracción lo que sentía por él, si incluso aceptaba un obsequio tan hermoso y galante como aquél ridículamente perfecto ramo de flores. Ella le quería...

"_Y __no __de __la __forma __en __que __te __quiere __a __ti__"__,_dijo su conciencia con aire derrotado. Si tan sólo hubiera decidido dar ese paso un día antes, tan sólo un día...

"_Ya __es __muy __tarde__" _repitió la voz, incitandolo a dar media vuelta para no seguir sintiendo aquel doloroso pinchazo en el pecho. _"__Será __mejor __que d__ejemos __las __cosas __como __están, __ya __no __hay __nada __que __hacer...__" _

Pero Harry no se movió. No quería irse. No quería quedarse con ese sentimiento clavado en su corazón y en su mente. No quería ser como Katie, no quería esperar toda su vida a que ella lo notara, sin importar el resultado.

Simplemente no podía seguir callado.

Avanzó con paso firme a pesar de su derrota segura, con una determinación tan grande que en toda su vida no había sentido. No le importó interrumpir de repente la conversación de sabrá Merlín que tema de aquellos dos. No le importó en absoluto la interrogante mirada que le dirigió el rubio al observarlo en actitud tan seria. No le importó que ella le dedicara la sonrisa más radiante del mundo cuando lo notó aproximarse.

-Oh, Harry, déjame presentarte a Eliot Grint. Es Hufflepuff. Nos conocimos en la biblioteca el diciembre pasado.

-Un placer- saludó agradablemente el aludido extendiéndole la mano. Pero Harry ni la estrechó ni le interesó mostrarse mínimamente amigable con él. Sin mutar su semblante miró fijamente a Sam.

-Necesito hablar contigo. Ahora.

La actitud tan directa y sobria de Harry la desconcertó. Después de todo, acababan de ganar la final del torneo, por lo que no entendía los motivos de su comportamiento.

-Cla... claro. Discúlpame Eliot, charlamos luego, ¿está bien?

-Descuida- dijo y se despidió de ella, no sin lanzarle una mirada circunspecta a Harry.

Sin decir nada más comenzó a caminar hacia la entrada de los vestidores, Sam siguiéndolo en complreto silencio. Harry dejó que ella entrara primero, cerrando la puerta nada más entrar y sellándola con magia. Eso, pensó Sam, era señal de que algo no marchaba bien.

-¿Harry? ¿Sucede algo malo?

-No es... nada- se excusó parcamente, aún señalando el pomo con la varita, sin dar la vuelta para encararla-. Sólo no quiero que nadie nos interrumpa. ¿Cómo sigue tu hombro?

Sam parpadeó varias veces antes de responder.

-Bien, supongo. Madame Pomfrey cree que debo tenerlo en cabestrillo un par de días, para estar seguros.

-Me alegro- contestó aún de espaldas a ella.

-No es por esto que querías hablar conmigo, ¿o si? ¿Qué te pasa? Has estado extraño desde antes de comenzar el partido.

Harry curvó sus labios en una irónica sonrisa que ella no pudo ver. Así que se preocupaba por él, ¿no es así? Y sin embargo.

"_Basta idiota. ¿No lo ves? La batalla está perdida."_

-No me importa- musitó en voz apenas audible.

-Harry, me estás asustando, ¿qué tienes?

-Descuida, no es nada- insistió. Tomó aire y finalmente se decidió a mirarla a la cara-. Escucha, yo...

Las palabras se ahogaron en su garganta. Iba a resultar más difícil de lo que parecía.

"_Aún __puedes __arrepentirte__"_ le aconsejó su conciencia. Su muy cobarde conciencia. ¿Ahora decidía que era mejor no decir nada, cuando antes no paraba de torturarlo para que se sincerara? Pero ya no podía quedarse callado. Ese secreto le carcomía las entrañas y terminaría enloqueciendo si no lo revelaba cuanto antes. A demás, ella era su amiga, y no podía seguirlo siendo si en su amistad habían secretos.

-Sam, hay algo que tengo que decirte, y es muy importante.

-Te escucho- respondió prestándole toda su atención.

-Verás, es extraño pero... cuando te conocí, jamás imaginé que iba a pasar esto. Quiero decir, eras una perfecta desconocida a pesar de mis visiones, y sin embargo no sabes cuánto me alegro de que te hayas convertido en mi amiga.

-Yo también me alegro Harry- dijo ella sonriendo de lado, aún sin comprender el por qué aquello necesitaba de toda aquella ceremonia-. Eres mi mejor amigo y no sé qué sería de mí de no ser por ti.

-Ya- dijo el muchacho frotándose la nuca con la mano y desviándo la mirada al suelo, sin saber exactamente cómo continuar-. La cosa es... que de verdad no esperaba que las cosas pasaran de esta forma, es decir, todo lo que nos ha ocurrido. Y no entiendo por qué pero es algo que no he podido evitar. Eres la persona más increíbe que he conocido, no pude evitar quererte, es imposible no sentir esto por ti.

-Yo también te quiero Harry- sentenció ella aún sin entender muy bien por dónde iba el asunto-. Y mucho, más que a nadie.

-¡No! No lo entiendes. Cuando estoy contigo siento que mis problemas ya no son tan grandes. Puedo confiar en ti más que en nadie. Y... y ya no puedo seguir ocultándolo. No soporto que ese sujeto se acerque tanto a ti, no cuando quiero ser yo quien esté contigo.

-Un segundo... ¿Qué estás diciendo?- preguntó confundida.

Ahora o nunca. Harry suspiró y la miró directo a los ojos.

-Sam yo... Te amo.

Fue como si por un segundo el mundo se detuviera. Sam dejó de escuchar el barullo del exterior. Dejó de notar las bancas y casilleros que la rodeaban. En ese momento sólo existía el muchacho delante de ella que no dejaba de observarla con esos ojos verdes tan intensos que tenía. Lo que había escuchado había provocado en su cuerpo una extraña reacción. Pese a que antes ya le había ocurrido, por vez primera fue plenamente consiente del calor que invadía su rostro al sentir cómo la sangre se agolpaba rápidamente en sus mejillas de una manera escandalosa.

-¿Qué... qué fue lo que dijiste?

-Que te amo- contestó sin titubeos-. Eres la persona más increíble que conosco y creo que simplemente me enamoré de ti como un idiota. Me gustas mucho Sam, aún cuando me haya tardado tanto en darme cuenta. Y no es como cuando salía con Cho, porque te quiero, porque por ti siento más cosas que por ninguna otra persona. Sé que eres mi amiga y que es una locura y que sería mejor que jamás hubiera sentido esto. Pero lo siento, y no puedo evitarlo. Te amo.

Durante unos instantes ninguno dijo nada. Ahogados por la puerta cerrada se escuchaban los gritos emocionados de los estudiantes que aún no abandonaban el estadio, listos para la celebración.

Pero a Sam y a Harry aquella celebración había dejado de importarles.

Se había enseñado a reaccionar deprisa ante prácticamente cualquier situación, pero ahora su cerebro estaba en blanco, aún con las últimas palabras de su amigo haciendo fuerte eco en su cabeza. Abrió la boca un par de veces sin emitir sonido alguno para cerrarla en seguida, como un pez que intenta respirar desesperadamente fuera del agua. Finalmente, con difultad, habló.

-Harry, yo... yo no sé qué...

-No tienes que decir nada- interrumpió su accidentada respuesta con una sonrisa triste-. Sé que no sientes lo mismo por mí, que te interesa aquel chico... Eliot- al decirlo sintió como si mil dagas se le clavaran directo en el corazón-. No me importa. No quiero que me respondas. Yo sólo...

Avanzó un par de pasos para acercarse a ella, torpe, lentamente, sin dejar de mirarla. Por alguna razón Sam no podía despegar sus ojos de los suyos, atrapada por aquella emoción que los inundaba al mirarla, por aquel sentimiento que se atrevía a salir al saberse finalmente revelado. Nerviosa, obnibulada por completo, dió un paso hacia atrás tratando de huír de aquella situación que la rebasaba, que la confundía y la paralizaba, no de miedo, mas no supo exactamente decir el por qué.

Harry no se detuvo. Dió un paso más, dos, tres, hasta que la distancia entre ellos fue mínima. Su amiga no se movió, aún cuando su espacio personal estaba siendo claramente invadido, sin dejar de mirarlo completamente sorprendida, pero tan hermosa como siempre.

-Yo sólo...- repitió en un susurro. Merlín, ¿estaba tan cerca que incluso podía sentir su aliento de menta sobre la cara?

-Harry...- su voz fue apenas un murmullo, un reflejo de la incertidumbre que la rodeaba.

Y entonces lo notó. La mano de Harry había ido a parar directamente a su mejilla derecha, tocándola como si se tratara del objeto más precioso del mundo. Poco a poco sintió cómo su rostro se acercaba lentamente al suyo. Paralizada como estaba, no supo cómo reaccionar, hasta que finalmente sintió los labios de Harry depositar una suave caricia en su otra mejilla, un sutil beso sobre su piel que duró apenas unos instantes, pero que había provocado en ella tan extraño efecto que, sin notarlo, relajó la mano con la que hasta entonces sostenía el ramo obsequiado por aquél otro chico.

-Yo solamente quería que lo supieras, amiga- le dijo alejándose reticentemente con la sonrisa más triste que ella le había visto jamás. Sin decir otra palabra dió media vuelta camino a la puerta. Escuchó como proveniente de una radio mal sintonizada el _alohomora_ que musitó para abrir la salida y apenas fue consiente del momento en el que cruzó el umbral para desaparecer de su vista.

Sentía que su rostro ardía como mil llamaradas, sin ser capaz de comprender aún todo lo que había sucedido. De forma automática, lenta, dudosa, subió su brazo izquierdo para tocar la mejilla donde Harry la había besado, ahí, donde la marca de sus labios se sentía aún latente. No había sido un beso en los labios, romántico ni apasionado. Pero era el primer beso de cualquier tipo que un chico le había dado en toda su vida, y en él había tanto cariño que no comprendía cómo podía expresarse tanto con ese simple gesto.

Después de unos minutos en los cuales no movió ni un músculo, salió del lugar con rumbo a su sala común con paso vacilante, como si se moviera aturdida dentro de un extraño sueño.

Atrás, en los vestidores, abandonado en el suelo sin que nadie reparara en él o se acordara de levantarlo, se quedó aquel perfecto ramo de flores.

_**En el próximo...:** Verdades reveladas, sentimientos encontrados, cabos sueltos por atarse y la más grande prueba que debe superar una amistad. **¡Último capítulo!**_

* * *

_¡Kyaaaa! ¡El final se acerca! _

_Espero (por favor!) sus opiniones acerca de este capítulo. ¡Waaa! Imaginé tantas tantas TANTAS veces este momento! No, Harry no seria capaz de robarle un beso a su querida amiga, sin embargo, él quería demostrarle lo que sentía. Una vez leí "Un beso es sólo un beso, y sólo tien la importancia que tú quieras darle. Puede no significar nada, o puede cambiarlo todo". Pues bien, este simple beso en la mejilla me pareció más emotivo que todos los besos en los labios del mundo ^^_

_Respondo:_

_**Jeimi**: ¿Lector o lectora? no importa, gracias por seguir esta historia ^^ ¡cuánto entusasmo jejeje! Muy halagador realmente. Verás, me faltan dos (ahora uno) capítulos porque este fic corresponde únicamente al año seis de la saga (en mi mentecita enferma obviamente ;P), así que si, en dos capis termina este ajetreado sexto curso (con miras de publicar pronto la continuación). Disculpa la tardanza, pero como ya expliqué antes, me fue difícil venir y publicar. Matar a Sam o no matarla... por el momento seguirá viva, no lo dudes =D, su futuro aún está por decidirse. Escribir más seguido es algo que me encantaría (y que de hecho intentaré ) pero hasta no estar segura les pido tantita paciencia ¿vale?_

_¡Nos leemos!_


End file.
